El Sentir De Un Uchiha
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: Sasuke sabía que sus arrepentimientos habrían de seguirlo a la tumba, pero lo único de lo que no se arrepentía era haberse enamorado perdidamente de Sakura, que había dejado todo por él. Había sucumbido ante lo que menos había imaginado sin saber cómo ni cuándo.
1. Despedida

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes ( **Sasuke, Sakura** y **Sarada** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

A sus trece años no tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse.

Había trabajado incontables veces para poder superar a Itachi y restaurar el pisoteado honor de su Clan, pero sus mejores intentos no habían sido otra cosa que eso: intentos. Inexplicablemente la voluntad de Naruto era mucho más fuerte que la suya, y le permitía al Uzumaki avanzar como Sasuke sentía que no podía hacerlo, sentía estarse estancando en el mismo lugar mientras veía la espalda de Naruto alejarse todavía más.

Luego de haberlo perdido todo—a sus padres, a su Clan y a su hermano que era el responsable de todo—Sasuke se había hecho a la idea de la soledad. Las pesadillas eran constantes, lo malos recuerdos nunca podrían desaparecer, eran la huella dejada por todo lo vivido a los siete años...más pese a todo eso jamás había esperado encontrar afecto y cariño en su equipo. Como Shinobi, sabía que los sentimientos eran el mayor de los problemas y era bueno ocultándolos pero en su corazón…apreciaba mucho a su equipo y eso era lo que más le dolía mientras recorría las solitarias y oscuras calles hacia la salida de la aldea.

Kakashi se había vuelto más que un mentor, más que un maestro, era como una especie de padre para él. Sabía que lo pensaba, podía ser un total vago y pervertido, puede que decenas de cosas más, pero era importante en un punto que Sasuke se atrevía a aceptar, llegando a perder la paciencia pero sabiendo que Kakashi era el único que—en cierto aspecto—podía entender todo lo que había perdido.

Naruto…pues, Naruto era Naruto, sencillamente. Torpe, idiota, con poco sentido de conservación y quizás el Genin o Shinobi que Sasuke hubiera tenido el disgusto de conocer pero…era su mejor amigo. Si, últimamente habían tenido sus muchos enfrentamientos en vista de la aparente superioridad del Uzumaki, pero Sasuke no podía olvidar los buenos momentos vividos con él, los entrenamientos, las discusiones, los golpes, el conseguir ocultar que se burlaba de él ya le resultaba un desafío más que divertido ante las payasadas que el Uzumaki no cesaba de cometer. Pero últimamente esa rivalidad estaba llegando a un punto que le desagradaba demasiado a Sasuke, sentía que volvía a ser el niño de siete años que veía la espalda de su hermano en todo momento, sentía que volvía a ser incapaz de hacer nada y aborrecía la presencia de esa sensación.

Por eso necesitaba irse, debía avanzar, claro que dejarse utilizar por Orochimaru no era de su agrado, y no pensaba hacerlo, pero solo necesitaba saber lo suficiente y entonces haría lo que le placiera hacer. No sería juguete de nadie y eso lo tenía más que claro antes de decidir lo que estaba a nada de hacer. La repentina aparición de alguien, a varios pasos de distancia suyo, lo hizo sorprenderse más no lo demostró. Se trataba de Sakura…

Puede que lo que más lamentase fuera irse y dejar de verla, —claro que no iba admitirlo, pero…-sentía algo por ella, no tenia claro en lo más mínimo que era, pero sentía algo, no era desconfianza, no era recelo, no era odio…era un sentir que despertaba su ira si la veía herida, como había sucedido en el Bosque de la Muerte. Sentía y sabía que debía protegerla, sus propios instintos se lo gritaban cada vez que estaban en una batalla, pero también sabía que ella debía aprender a valerse sola, no podía protegerla para siempre.

La conocía desde hace años. La primera vez en que la había visto había sido antes del asesinato de su Clan a manos de Itachi, siempre en compañía de Ino pero siendo totalmente diferente de la Yamanaka. Los años le habían enseñado una o dos cosas sobre las Kunoichis de su generación: primero, que inexplicablemente se sentían atraídas por él y no tenía ni la más remota idea de porque, y segundo, Sakura era diferente de todas ellas. Recordaba los frustrantes momentos en que Ino lo abrazaba en un intento por sacarle celos a Sakura que, por cierto, jamás actuaba así. Ella reconocía un espacio entre los dos que se valoraba, un silencio que el disfrutaba y del que ella no tenía objeción.

Lo único que Sakura pedía era su presencia, nunca había deseado que él le correspondiera a ese amor que era totalmente sincero de su parte. Recordaba haberla visto y escuchado llorar por él, primero en el País de las Olas y luego en el Bosque de la Muerte, siempre temiendo por él y lo que pudiera pasarle cuando ni siquiera Naruto lo había hecho. Sakura jamás había estado en su contra, lo había aceptado tal y como era, únicamente velando porque fuera feliz. El tiempo como equipo los había hecho cercanos…puede que no tanto para quienes pudieran juzgar desde el exterior, pero Sasuke apreciaba su compañía de una manera extraña e infinita.

Tal vez, si nada de lo que había tenido lugar hubiera sucedido, tal vez si él no tuviera la carga de su Clan sobre sus hombros, tal vez si él pudiera forjar lazos libremente…tal vez podría haber tenido lugar algo entre los dos, un romance o una historia juntos, pero por ahora tal cosa era imposible. Ni siquiera Sasuke sabía cómo ni cuándo pero Sakura se había ganado un lugar importante en su corazón, lo había hecho y por su propio bien era que se marchaba. El recuerdo de saberla en peligro a manos de Gaara seguía latente en su mente, ¿Cómo olvidar que no había podido hacer nada para salvarla?

-Es más de media noche, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?—indagó ocultando su interés.

Sakura, claramente, ya había notado la mochila que él traía en la espalda. No le servía de nada ocultarle su verdad en tales circunstancias, más pese a todo no quería hablar, no podría explicar sus razones a la vez que intentaba evitar que ella lo siguiera. Conocía bien a Sakura y lo persistente que podía ser si se lo proponía.

-Este es el único camino…para salir de la aldea—comentó Sakura sin atreverse a responder la pregunta de Sasuke.

Desde lo sucedido con Orochimaru, el mayor de los temores de Sakura no era sino que las palabras del viperino se cumplieran y evidentemente eso estaba teniendo lugar: Sasuke dejaba la aldea y ella era una inútil que no podía detenerlo. ¿Qué podía hacer, seriamente? No tenía nada que Sasuke quisiera o necesitara para quedarse. Hablando en serio, no había nada que anclara a Sasuke a la aldea…y los recientes enfrentamientos con Naruto, muy subidos de tono, eran una clara muestra de ello.

Naruto había intentado detenerlo, e incluso el propio Kakashi, ¿Qué se supone que ella pudiera hacer?, ¿Qué podría hacer que los demás no hubieran hecho ya?

-Deberías irte a la cama—le indicó Sasuke únicamente, ignorando su presencia.

La pelirosa clavo su mirada inocente en el Uchiha que no hacía sino guardar silencio, no reparando—aparentemente—en ella, y siguiendo con su camino. En cierto modo Sakura se sintió agradecida porque que Sasuke pasara a su lado, pero guardando total silencio al sentir una solitaria lagrima descender por una de sus mejillas. Quería decirle tantas cosas y no podía…

Sasuke pasó junto a Sakura, camuflando perfectamente sus sentimientos. Años de práctica habían rendido sus frutos eficientemente y agradecía aquello porque, de otro modo, no habría conseguido evadir a Sakura y mantenerse sereno por las meras apariencias. Le hubiera encantado decir algo para tranquilizarla, pero su responsabilidad se lo impedía. Era insólito pensar que era, de hecho, esclavo de su propia ambición, pero de hecho era así y era tarde para arrepentirse. Quería creer que—si volvía dentro de unos años—todo seguiría igual: Kakashi sería igual de vago, Naruto igual de idiota y perdedor, y Sakura…quería creer que ella seguiría enamorada de él. Pero era complicado afirmar aquello porque era insólito e inusual que, en años, las cosas no fueran a cambiar, todo siempre estaba en constante cambio y movimiento, eso bien lo sabía él.

Sentía la pesada respiración de Sakura a sus espaldas pese a los pasos que los separaban. No quería ni podía voltear a enfrentarla, si lo hacía cambiaría de parecer y se quedaría…no podía arriesgar a nadie de esa forma.

-¿Por qué Sasuke?—preguntó Sakura en murmulló que él escucho claramente. Dejándose influir por la ira, una ira que nunca era buena consejera, Sakura se giró hacia Sasuke en espera de que este se detuviera y le contestara, pero no fue así, -¿Por qué nunca me dices nada?, ¿Por qué _siempre_ este silencio?—exigió deseando que, al menos, le diera una mísera explicación antes de irse. –Tú jamás compartes nada conmigo…

Hubiera deseado hacerlo.

Confiaba en Sakura ciegamente, podía poner su vida en manos de ella y sabría que ella haría todo lo que fuera necesario, sin dudarlo: porque era inteligente, astuta, leal…pero al mismo tiempo era tremendamente inocente y esto ultimo era lo que había hecho que Sasuke se cautivara de ella más allá de su aparente ternura, su carácter fuerte, estaba un corazón lleno de inocencia e ingenuidad, nobleza y sinceridad, un corazón que no albergaba malos sentimiento hacia nadie, ni siquiera hacia sus enemigos. Hubiera deseado contárselo todo, decirle la carga que llevaba en sus hombros y en su corazón desde hace ya tanto tiempo…pero el miedo lo hacía vulnerable, ella lo hacía vulnerable, su vida que era tan preciada para él y temía que Itachi supiera eso.

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo?—la interrumpió Sasuke, apelando a la frialdad e ira en su tono de voz como un método para alejarla. La sintió quedarse inmóvil a su espalda, escuchándolo y esperando a que él hablara, como si aquello fuera suficiente. –No te metas en mis asuntos, no son de tu incumbencia.

Sasuke se había detenido, aun cuando le estuviera dando la espalda y hubieran cierta cantidad de pasos que los separaran, Sakura se consolaba con la idea de que—toda palabra que fuera a emitir, y ya fuera significativa o no—habría de ser escuchada por él. Una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pelirosa, repasando entre sus propios recuerdos. Su relación—si así podía llamarse—con Sasuke, jamás había sido buena en lo absoluto. Desde su _primer encuentro_ él había sido frió y distante con ella, marcando una distancia que Sakura jamás se había atrevido a romper. Los breves instantes en que él estaba a su lado, cuando le hablaba, cuando lo veía tranquilo…todo eso era suficiente para su enamorado e ingenuo corazón, pero no aguantaría dejar de verlo, eso era sencillamente demasiado para ella.

No quería dejarlo ir, quería que le explicara aquello que pasaba por su mente, quería que se quedara, quería entenderlo y ayudarlo a pesar de que él no se lo estaba permitiendo.

-Sé que me odias, desde el principio nunca me has soportado—comentó para sí misma, sin reparar en lo que Sasuke pudiera pensar. En espera de, al menos, una reacción del parte del Uchiha, Sakura levanto la mirada hacia él, -¿Lo recuerdas, cuando nos hicimos Genin y nos asignaron nuestro equipo de tres? Una vez nos quedamos juntos, la primera vez, justo en este lugar—aludió recordando todo al pie de la letra, escuchando como su propia voz se quebraba producto de sus lágrimas. –Fuiste muy grosero conmigo ese día.

Sasuke deseo girar su rostro y enfrentarla, asegurarle que no la odiaba porque ella era la única alma inocente que él había tenido el gusto de conocer, la única luz en su vida cubierta por tinieblas. Recordaba ese fugaz primer momento las palabras precisas de ella, la respuesta que el mismo había dado pero nunca habían tenido el sentido que él había aparentado dar.

 _-Piénsalo, el hace lo primero que le viene a la mente, pero si tú no tienes padres que te digan que hacer, ¿entonces cómo lo sabrías? Es tan egoísta y berrinchudo, esta tan solo._

Sakura había hablado desde su ingenuidad, desde su ignorancia dando la misma opinión que—cualquiera de su generación—hubiera dado de dientes para afuera sin saber lo que había tenido lugar en la noche, hacía ya tantos años. Sasuke estaba seguro que ella nunca habría hablado así; si hubiera sido consiente de las cosas, pero él mismo no sabía todo lo que había tenido lugar antes de la masacre del Clan Uchiha y si era así, le daba igual. Responderle adecuadamente era lo que más le hubiera gustado hacer, pero no podía por el propio bien de ella.

-No me acuerdo—mintió Sasuke luego de meditar su respuesta y sintiendo el puñal de la culpa en su pecho al sentirla jadear de la sorpresa a su espalda.

No quería mentirle pero debía hacerlo, por su bien.

La respuesta de parte de Sasuke la había decepcionado y entristecido más de lo que ella misma deseaba admitir, pero tampoco era como si eso fuera importante, había tenido lugar hace casi un año, no era tan importante…pero lo era para ella y para su corazón. No dejándose superar, Sakura rió suavemente ante la respuesta, acallando sus propias inquietudes y tormentosos pensamientos.

-Bueno—se rió ella en un afán por ocultar su tristeza y las lágrimas que seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas, -es que fue hace mucho, ¿No?—comento en voz alta para no dejarse llevar por sus propios pensamientos. –Pero, aun así, ese día empezó todo: la historia tuya y mía…y de Naruto, y de Kakashi Sensei.

Escuchando el matiz quebrado de su voz, sabiendo que lloraba a su espalda, aludiendo esos felices momentos pasados, Sasuke se sabía el peor de los seres posibles, odiándose por causarle semejante dolor a la que era la persona más inocente en su vida. Sabía muy bien que, en algún momento, habría de deshacerse de esos recuerdos felices para aguantar todo aquello que fuera puesto en su camino, pero no quería olvidar nada.

-Los cuatro comenzamos con nuestras misiones, fue algo muy duro entonces: cada día era un gran reto, pero más que nada…había mucha diversión—la voz de Sakura se esforzaba por sonar serena pero las lágrimas quebraban sus cuerdas vocales y la hacían respirar agitada. –Se todo lo de tu Clan, Sasuke. En serio—rebeló sin ser capaz de ver la sorpresa que, momentáneamente, cruzo el rostro del Uchiha al escucharla hablar, -pero buscando venganza…no encontraras la felicidad. Compréndelo—intento hacerlo razonar, -ni tú, ni yo…ni nadie.

Solo ciertas personas en Konoha sabían de aquello, ya que muchos de los Genin de su generación eran excluidos de tales temas, pero Sasuke aun así estaba sorprendido de que Sakura tuviera conocimiento de tal suceso y de que ella, en parte, hubiera mantenido la distancia con él por su propia estabilidad emocional. ¿Por qué no decirle todo?, ¿Por qué no hacerle saber sus verdaderas razones para irse y para enfrentar a Itachi? Aunque su corazón lo anhelara, de todas formas no podía hacerlo, nunca se sabía quién estaba escuchando.

Ciertamente él pensaba diferente a lo que ella comentaba, claro, sabía que no se sentiría eufórico ni pleno tras matar a Itachi—era su hermano después de todo—pero esperaba poder garantizar el descanso y la justicia para su Clan y su familia antes de decidirse a empezar de cero, si sobrevivía, claro. Pero su propósito de venganza no podía ser alterado porque llevaba demasiado tiempo con esa idea en la mente y el corazón, años. Ya era demasiado tarde como para desistir.

-Lo sabía—pronuncio en voz alta sabiendo que Sakura le prestaba su total atención, -yo no soy igual a ti. Ya estoy en un sendero en el cual nadie puede seguirme—advirtió dando por zanjado el tema decidido a dejar su pasado atrás para concentrarse en lo que era realmente importante. Su cerebro trabajaba un paso a la vez, deshaciéndose de todo lo demás y concentrándose en lo que él mismo consideraba prioritario, -sé que los cuatro trabajamos juntos, y por un tiempo creí que ese camino podría sustituir el otro…pero al final me he decidido por la venganza: esa siempre ha sido la razón de mi vida—aclaró tanto para Sakura como para sí mismo, determinado a no titubear ni una sola vez. –Yo jamás he sido como tú y como Naruto.

Puede que—más allá de la reciente superioridad—Sasuke tuviera algo más que envidiarle a Naruto, y eso era la ausencia de recuerdos dolorosos que acabaran en dolorosísimas pesadillas, noche tras noche. Naruto compartía la misma soledad que él, la ausencia de sus padres…pero contrario a él, no tenía recuerdos ni momentos con los que cargar y eso lo hacía libre de sus propias culpas.

Sakura a espaldas del Uchiha, negó de manera vehemente ante lo que escuchaba. Claro, nunca podría entender lo suficiente a Sasuke o a Naruto porque ella no tenía una carga que llevar, no tenía que soportar nada a diferencia de ambos y eso era lo que-muchas veces—la hacía sonar tan impulsiva o directa, sin reparar en lo que realmente desease decir.

-No Sasuke, tú no tienes que estar solo—debatió Sakura con esa terquedad que era tanto frustrante como envidiable a los ojos de Sasuke que intentaba buscar una salida, sin girarse a enfrentarla. –Ese día me dijiste lo dolorosa que puede ser la soledad…ahora yo entiendo ese dolor. Tengo una familia y amigos—se expresó Sakura sin reprimir sus lágrimas ni los sollozos que escapan de sus labios, -pero si tu te fueras Sasuke...sería lo mismo para mi…me quedaría tan sola.

Puede que fuera joven, ciertamente, pero había cometido el peor de los errores que un Shinobi podía cometer: traicionarse a sí mismo con sus propios sentimientos. Jamás,-desde que lo había visto por primera vez hacía ya tantos años—jamás había dudado en ser sincera en su actuar…enamorándose completamente, y no se trataba de un amor infantil sino algo de mucho más maduro y sincero. Sus lágrimas eran lo más sincero que hubiera hecho en su vida hasta la fecha porque temía dejar de verlo. Temía no volver a verlo jamás sabiendo quien era Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke contuvo el suspiro que deseo liberar al escucharla. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él? Estando Naruto y tantos otros más, ¿Por qué de él?, ¿Qué tenía que ofrecerle? Más allá de lo que todos consideraran pertinentes para una atracción entre ambos, Sasuke ya tenía muy en claro que el amor de Sakura cruzaba lo físico, era un amor devoto hacia él por razones que Sasuke no entendía y que lo torturaba por saberse inmerecedor de tal lazo.

-Este es un nuevo principio, cada uno de nosotros tiene un camino en frente…

Tenía que evadir el deseo de quedarse de la forma que fuera.

Avanzando de manera lenta y pausada, entre sollozos, Sakura mantuvo de todas formas la distancia entre los dos. Ya había admitido, incontables veces, que amaba a Sasuke…hacerlo otra vez y de manera totalmente directa no iba a ser nada menos de lo que ella hubiera estado dispuesta a hacer…era lo único que le quedaba aunque él no fuese a quedarse y aunque no le correspondiera. Ya había disfrutado únicamente de su compañía durante todo ese tiempo, ¿Por qué iba a necesitar ser correspondida? Solo deseaba, de todo corazón, verlo feliz y tranquilo.

-Sasuke, te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo—confesó con la voz totalmente quebrada por las lágrimas, con sus orbes esmeralda cerrados, temiendo ver que ya no estaba o que la observara de manera fría. –Si tú te quedas conmigo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás…cada día será de alegría…yo puedo darte felicidad—prometió con la voz entrecortada. –haré todo por ti Sasuke. Así qué, por favor, ¡Te lo imploro, no te vayas!—suplicó apenas y manteniéndose de pie.

Las antiguas leyendas sobre el amor y un corazón roto por primera vez tenían sentido en su mente, porque sentía que, solo por vivir en la incertidumbre, moriría de tristeza. Sasuke, con más impotencia que nunca en su vida, la escuchaba con el corazón oprimido por sus palabras y sabiendo que, de todas formas, él no podría quedarse ni aceptar lo que ella le pedía. En otras circunstancias quizás…pero no en ese momento ni en la condición bajo la que estaban.

-Hasta te ayudaría con tu venganza, haría lo que fuera por darte felicidad…te lo juró—reconoció Sakura sabiendo muy bien lo que implicaba tal ofrecimiento, más no le importaba, -por favor…quédate conmigo—el silencio de Sasuke era aún peor para ella porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que él estaba pensando, no podía inferir nada ante ese silencio que era entre cómodo e incómodo, —y si no puedes…- tenía que evitar que se fuera…sin importar el precio. Abrió los ojos tras la pesada incertidumbre sabiendo que solo le quedaba una cosa de si por ofrecer. –Llévame contigo entonces.

El Uchiha, pese a darle la espalda, sabía que había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión respecto de Sakura. No podía quedarse en lo absoluto ya que eso haría peligrar a todo su equipo, en especial a ella, no podía llevarla consigo porque eso sería arriesgarla de igual modo o incluso más. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: irse sin voltear atrás ni una sola vez y sabiendo que nadie lo detendría…

Predispuesto a fingir, Sasuke se giró lateralmente a enfrentarla con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro y consiguiendo ocultar su ira al verla llorar por su causa.

-No has cambiado…sigues siendo fastidiosa—crítico Sasuke con autosuficiencia.

Si, tremendamente fastidiosa por meterse en su corazón y hacerlo vulnerable, fastidiosa por intentar llevarlo de vuelta la luz cuando nadie más lo había hecho…y fastidiosa por volverse absolutamente importante para él, por eso era molesta y era fastidiosa…pero era su molestia y eso jamás iba a cambiar. Sabiendo que habría de fingir, tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, Sasuke se giró y retomo su camino, pero siendo consciente de que ella podría seguirlo al estar consciente y debía hacer algo respecto a eso.

-¡No te vayas!—gritó ella a su espalda tal y como Sasuke predecía que lo haría, -si te vas voy a gritar y...

Siendo ligero y rápido—sin el menor problema—el Uchiha apareció tras la pelirosa que apenas y jadeo sorprendida por su acción…incapaz de girarse pero sabiendo que él estaba tras suyo. Un instante de silencio, acompañado por la brisa nocturna y un par de hojas bailando contra esta, acompañaron el breve momento entre ambos. Sabiendo y eligiendo que este fuera el adiós—tanto definitivo como temporal—Sasuke titubeo una única vez, mordiéndose los labios al desear ser sincero y decirle lo que pensaba realmente, pero considerando pertinente ser más escueto.

-Sakura—pronuncio su nombre de manera lenta, disfrutando de esa sensación por una última vez. –Gracias por todo.

La pelirosa se dejó sobresaltar por las palabras del Uchiha a su espalda, temiendo girarse y enfrentarse a Sasuke como no lo había hecho hasta ese momento, más sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir un seco y directo golpe en su nuca que la hizo adormecer de manera rápida, alcanzando a pronunciar el nombre de quien la había hecho caer en la inconsciencia.

-Sasuke…- murmuro la pelirosa antes de perder el conocimiento.

Sosteniéndola de manera inmediata, Sasuke le impidió caer, observando el ligero ceño fruncido en su rostro, habitualmente sereno y lleno de paz. Cargándola sin el menor esfuerzo, y agradeciendo el lugar en que estaban, Sasuke la tendió sobre la banca, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella, brevemente. Tantas cosas que le hubiera gustado decirle, sus motivos, sus aspiraciones, sus verdaderos deseos, sus razones y voluntad para volver algún día o no…pero todo eso debía de ser silenciado por culpa de una responsabilidad a cumplir de su parte. La observo unos breves segundos, intentando memorizar su rostro, si es que volvía a verla otra vez.

Separándose de ella, contra su voluntad, Sasuke siguió su camino y no volvió a mirar atrás.

* * *

 **PD:** desde hace ya mucho tiempo quería hacer una historia así y espero poder ser digna de personificar los sentimientos de Sasuke y Sakura como yo creo que fueron :3 gracias a los que vayan a leer o seguir la historia. Intentare ser continua y seguida en esto, lo prometo :3 hasta la próxima


	2. Reencuentro

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes ( **Sasuke, Sakura** y **Sarada** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Habían pasado dos años y medio, y durante todo ese tiempo una de las inevitables tendencias de Sakura había sido recordar a Sasuke tanto como le fuera posible.

Los entrenamientos con lady Tsunade, la Quinta Hokage, eran realmente extenuantes y sus nuevas habilidades como Ninja Medico la hacían redistribuir su tiempo entre los avances técnicos que siempre realizaba, estudiando de manera continua y asistiendo habitualmente a la Hokage y muchas otras cosas. Tsunade le había inculcado un entrenamiento corporal sumamente completo que había forjado su estatura y complexión, así como deberes de todas las clases; diplomáticos, diarios y políticos…casi como si la estuviera preparando para sucederla algún día, solo que ella no estaba interesada.

Claro, el puesto de Hokage era sumamente tentador para cualquiera….pero Sakura recordaba el sueño de su muy querido amigo rubio que acababa de volver hacia cierto tiempo. Sakura solo tenía la esperanza de estar ahí y verlo el día en que su mayor sueño se volviera realidad, pero lastimeramente " _su_ " sueño…no tenía posibilidades aparentes.

Luego de todo ese tiempo esperando a Naruto, que ciertamente seguía siendo igual de idiota, pervertido, ridículo y propenso a lesiones de su parte…Sakura esperaba que todo volviera a ser igual, pero estar solos los tres,—ella, Naruto y Kakashi-le recordaba todavía más la ausencia de Sasuke y el hecho de que ella no supiera absolutamente nada de él durante todos esos años.

En un intento por no sonar arrogante, Sakura debía de admitir que eso no era tan malo ya que le había probado a todo y todos quien era ahora; una mujer fuerte, una Kunoichi capaz y una guerrera letal si se lo proponía, digna alumna de una Sannin y la muerte de Sasori era una prueba irrefutable, aunque lastimeramente la abuela Chiyo había tenido que morir para derrotar al Akatsuki pero Sakura sentía cierto título de victoria sobre si misma desde aquello. Sabía que podía con lo que fuera que tuviera en frente.

Pero, la aparente estabilidad no había durado lo suficiente puesto que, ante la debilidad de Kakashi, -producto de su Sharingan—lady Tsunade se había visto forzada a añadir miembros nuevos al equipo para mantener el equilibrio. Naruto, como siempre, estaba renuente y siendo sumamente crítico ante cualquier cosa que el fuera a considerar negativa, en un intento por elegir por su cuenta al nuevo o nueva compañero (a) de equipo antes de que la Hokage les hubiera impuesto uno.

Producto de las misiones, las batallas, conflictos, enfrentamientos y de más, Sakura había aprendido a ser muy tolerante y su carácter repentinamente infantil, impulsivo e inseguro se había condensado de tal forma para hacerla actuar digna, -claro—en ocasiones agitada y repentinamente irascible, pero acorde a su edad…pero esa tolerancia duraba poco o nada si no se tenía cuidado. La integración del Capitan Yamato al equipo era inusual, no porque fuera mala sino excéntricamente divertido a sus ojos ya que el Capitan era drástico, directo, divertido y…como ya había dicho, excéntrico. Pero Sai…era otra historia.

Había sido tolerante con él e intentado ser agradable en todo momento para no estropear la dinámica de equipo, pero cuando había insultado a Sasuke…su mente había detonado por mero instinto. Ciertamente habían pasado años, Sasuke no daba señal alguna de desear volver al estar bajo la tutela de Orochimaru, pero Sakura no iba a dejar de creer que volvería, algo en su corazón se lo decía. Tenía que volver. Por ello no había permitido que Sai hablara de aquello que no sabía.

Naruto era aún más crítico y ella tenía que sostenerlo de la playera para evitar que se lanzara sobre Sai…pero afortunadamente esa situación no había durado demasiado. Sai había aprendido a ser silencioso, pasivo e intuitivo para aprender de lo que lo rodeaba y de sus compañeros de equipo. Lo peor para Sakura, respecto a los recientes sucesos, había sido enterarse que su querido amigo Uzumaki era un Jinchūriki. Desde que tenía memoria, todos siempre se burlaban de Naruto y lo evadían, Sakura nunca había reparado en él ¿y por qué? Porque sus sentimientos por Sasuke la habían mantenido ajena de tal realidad…de hecho, dudaba que todos lo supieran. Recordaba momentos en que Naruto se le insinuaba o acercaba como amigo o algo más, pero ahora se sentía mal al no haber sido amable con él desde el principio. Por ello ahora su mayor deseo era verlo llegar al triunfo, a la cima.

Ante semejantes cosas, cruzando por su mente, Sakura se abstuvo a concentrarse en lo que pasaba y observar el libro que tenía entre sus manos, observando el dibujo en que aparecía Sai y un muchacho que no conocía, pero que Naruto aludía como el hermano de Sai. La imagen comitiva y fraternal no pudo evitar sacarle una sutil sonrisa, casi aludiendo la relación que ella y su equipo tenían entre si y que se habían dedicado a forjar por completo. Era nostálgico de pensar y contemplar tal circunstancia.

Estaban en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru luego de haber capturado a Kabuto y haber extraído de él la información suficiente como para saber dónde estaba Sasuke. El corazón de la pelirosa latía desbocado de solo pensar en volver a verlo luego de tantos años, ¿Cuánto habría cambiado?, ¿Lo reconocería, él la reconocería a ella? No sabía que pensar ni que cuestionarse en ese momento. Claro, aún tenía en su ser el mal sabor de boca de entender que Sai estaba ahí para asesinar a Sasuke como dictaban las órdenes del ANBU Raíz. Sakura, silenciosamente, admiraba la determinación y lealtad de Sai que podía llevar a cabo una orden sin titubeo o riesgo alguno cuando muchos Shinobi llegaban a dudar, a su edad...pero esa admiración también se tornaba en ira y furia de solo pensar que pudiera herir a Sasuke mientras su consciencia le gritaba que Sasuke estaría bien. Era imposible que muriera, mucho menos a manos de Sai.

Quería creer que Sasuke se había vuelto más fuerte que cualquiera de los criminales que estaban en la lista de Sai—por ordenes de Danzo-y que, aparentemente, había neutralizado sin mayores problemas. No, Sasuke nunca había dado una batalla fácil, nunca les daba tal ventaja a sus enemigos y Sakura se aferraba a que esa costumbre del Uchiha no hubiera muerto.

De pie a su lado, Naruto parecía igual de sumido en sus propios pensamientos, buscando una salida con la que llegar hasta donde estaba Sasuke, para impedir que Sai cumpliera las órdenes dadas. Era su mejor amigo al fin y al cabo y no se rendiría hasta llevarlo de regreso a la aldea.

-No hacemos nada con estarnos quejando—comento Naruto luego de que Yamato hubiera terminado con la explicación. Sakura dirigió su vista hacia él, con los mismos pensamientos rondando por su mente. –No me interesa cuales sean las ordenes de Sai o lo que piense Danzo. Debemos reunirnos con Sai y encontrar a Sasuke.

Sakura apretó los labios con disgusto de solo pensar la clase de personas que dirigían la aldea: Danzo, Homura, Koharu…¿Cómo es que seguían en sus benditos escaños si eran criminales? Claro, había Shinobis que eran traidores y merecían estar en esa lista, pero no Sasuke, él jamás le había declarado enemistad a nadie salvo a su hermano y tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo. En el momento en que Sakura recordaba haberse encontrado con Itachi Uchiha, no le había parecido ver a una mala persona, por más insólito que fuera, no había visto oscuridad en esos ojos, solo melancolía…pero sabía que las apariencias podían engañar y si Sasuke tenía razones para odiarlo, Sakura no tenía por qué debatir absolutamente nada, solo quería que Sasuke estuviera a salvo y daría todo de sí para evitar que Sai lo asesinara.

-Naruto tiene razón—reconoció Yamato más que conforme con la dinámica del Equipo 7 y al que ya se adaptaba sin problema alguno. Observándolos a ambos seriamente, Yamato le indico que lo siguieran. –Sentí el chakra de Sai. ¡Apresurémonos!

Yamato desapareció rápidamente ante los ojos de Sakura que vio salir corriendo seguidamente a Naruto, suspirando y guardando el cuaderno de dibujos de Sai antes de seguirlos a ambos. Durante esos dos años y medio…no se había imaginado un reencuentro así, pero no era eso lo que le importaba sino la vida y la existencia del Uchiha a quien ansiaba volver a ver y saber a salvo con sus propios ojos. Temía por la vida de Sasuke.

 _Si el objetivo de Sai es Sasuke. ¡Lo detendré a toda costa!_

* * *

Dos años y medio, cargados de tedio.

Los entrenamientos con Orochimaru y todo lo que había aprendido en ese tiempo era fructífero, ¿Cómo dudarlo? Pero Sasuke comenzaba a cansarse de repeticiones sobre los mismos temas y el aparente " _contrato_ " que tenía con el Sannin y que—sin embargo—nunca planeaba cumplir: su voluntad era suya, su vida era suya y no se dejaría utilizar por nadie, ¿De qué le servía semejante esfuerzo durante todo ese tiempo? Claro, podía tener dieciséis años, pero sabía muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor y lo que Kabuto y Orochimaru planeaban para él, solo que no pretendía dejarse utilizar como un conejillo de indias ni nada parecido.

Los entrenamientos, su continuo estudio y esfuerzo habían rendido frutos: conocía todas las tácticas de estrategia había y por haber, era un peso ligero en combate y tenía una velocidad digna de alabar, sabía todo lo necesario sobre venenos y su agudo sentido de la vista se coronaba como lo mejor de su repertorio de armas y habilidades...lastimeramente ser vigilado por la rendija de su puerta no entraba en sus aficiones, y para ser honesto, se estaba cansando de sentir esa molesta presencia del otro lado de la puerta, mientras él permanecía tumbado sobre la cama, fingiendo no sentir nada.

Tenía suerte de tener el sueño ligero como para haber percibido cada cosa que el ANBU realizaba en su contra, el jutsu y el casi silencioso avance de sus técnicas. No le interesaba quien sea que estuviera del otro lado, no era la primera ni la última vez que intentaban atacarlo de una forma tan absurda. Estaba cansado de los agotadores entrenamientos y había intentado dormir de la forma más amena posible, y que lo despertaran…no estaba en sus planes y comenzaba a frustrarlo todavía más mientras se debatía en como matar a quien sea que estuviera planeando atacarlo.

El Uchiha casi sentía esas serpientes de tinta por sobre su hombro, aun guardando silencio en espera de que algo pasara, algo que valiera la pena como para haberlo despertado…pero, a su parecer, ya había pasado el momento de guardar silencio y ser pasivo. Ahora quería explicaciones de la presencia de quien sea que estuviera planeando atacarlo y quería escucharlas ahora.

-¿Quién eres?—exigió saber Sasuke sin moverse ni un ápice.

Sintió al desconocido sobresaltarse muy ligeramente de otro lado de la puerta, percibiendo sus movimientos sin necesidad de usar su vista para ello. Si algo había desarrollado en todo ese tiempo eran sus sentidos, su habilidad para percibir todo cuanto estuviera a su alrededor, y la presencia de un chakra desconocido no fue ignorado por él…ni la de otros dos muy conocidos que se acercaban a donde se encontraba.

-Me has descubierto—reconoció Sai en lugar de cuestionar tal cosa. –Pero ya tengo ventaja aquí—advirtió el ANBU sin dejarse impresionar por el Uchiha.

Sasuke se mantuvo quieto y sereno en espera de lo que el ANBU pretendiera hacer, pero sin temer nada. No tenía por qué hacerlo, salir de esa situación no le resultaría complicado en lo absoluto. Sai le daba igual, pero el hecho de que perteneciera a la Aldea de la Hoja llamo más su atención de lo que se predisponía a admitir exteriormente. _Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura…_ ¿Habrían venido también?

Por primera vez en esos años, Sasuke se detuvo a pensar en cómo habrían cambiado las cosas en su antiguo hogar, ahora que ya no estaba. ¿Naruto seguía siendo el mismo idiota cabeza hueca?, ¿Sakura seguiría enamorada de él? Ciertamente esperaba que esto ultimo no fuera así ya que ella no tenía por qué perder su vida y tiempo esperándolo, esperando algo que ni siquiera él sabía si tenía sentido o razón. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado en esos años?, ¿La reconocería si la veía? Ja, con ese cabello rosado y orbes esmeralda, ¿Cómo no reconocerla?

-¿Cuál es tu propósito?—demando saber Sasuke, alejando su mente de cualquier pensamiento innecesario en ese momento.

Aunque, ya de por sí, Sasuke no necesitaba indagar demasiado para saber quién había enviado al ANBU y deseaba su muerte. No, no era la Quinta Hokage ya que él no era una amenaza para la aldea como lo era Orochimaru…pero los miembros del Consejo si se verían beneficiados por su desaparición y al Uchiha no le sorprendería que eso fuera tal y como él estaba pensando.

-La meta del señor Danzo, es tu muerte—ratifico Sai, abriendo más la puerta, en espera de obtener una reacción de parte del Uchiha. –Yo estoy aquí…—el ANBU apretó su maño alrededor de la perilla de la puerta, dispuesto a desobedecer ordenes por primera vez en su vida, -para llevarte de regreso a la Aldea de la Hoja.

Sasuke guardo silencio luego de haber escuchado la explicación de Sai, más que extrañado porque el ANBU fuera a desobedecer órdenes dictadas por Danzo. Más que sorprenderlo, lo confundía porque no sabía cómo tratar con el inicialmente, ¿Cómo enemigo a enfrentar o simplemente asesinándolo antes de que se volviera una amenaza? La segunda opción no le resultaría ni difícil ni desagradable. Su silencio otorgaba una oportunidad y Sai no pretendía desperdiciarla. El ANBU sonrió falsamente recordando la táctica usada por Sakura antes de atacarlo.

Quizá era un buen momento para fingir.

-Claro que originalmente vine aquí para matarte—confesó Sai sin problema alguno de hablar con sinceridad y sabiendo que Naruto, Sakura y Yamato se encontraban cerca de él, buscándolos a ambos.

 _El me reconoció más que ningún otro_

La voz de Naruto hacía eco en la mente de Sai que por primera vez recordaba todo lo vivido y sentido antes de entrar al ANBU Raíz, sus emociones, sus aspiraciones, ideales y sueños…y eso lo hacía tener esperanzas y dudas sobre lo que debía de hacer. Ya no creía que obedecer a Danzo fuera lo más correcto y sentía que podía volver a pensar por sí mismo sin temer represalias.

 _Naruto considera a Sasuke como un hermano_

Claro que Naruto no era el único que lo había hecho recapacitar, también Sakura a quien recordaba haber comentado esto último. Además no podía olvidar el golpe que le había brindado tras insultar al Uchiha…estaba muy enamorada y, -pese a no entenderlo del todo—Sai se daba cuenta de ello fácilmente por más que la Haruno intentara camuflar sus sentimientos. Ella y Naruto eran como un libro abierto cuando se trataba de hablar de Sasuke.

 _Yo haría lo que fuera por proteger a mis amigos…incluso hacer equipo contigo_

Claro, su " _relación_ " o compañerismo con Naruto parecía estar totalmente destinada fracasar, de momento, pero Sai quería hacer algo para demostrar que era parte del Equipo 7, parte del Equipo Kakashi a quienes les debía el recordar ligeramente su vida antes de ANBU Raíz. De hecho, llevar a Sasuke de regreso en lugar de matarlo…era poca cosa a sus ojos, pero con eso quería iniciar.

-Quiero proteger el vínculo de amistad que Naruto está esforzándose por mantener—admitió Sai con honesta determinación, aludiendo al antiguo compañero de equipo del Uchiha.

Sasuke, que hasta entonces había prestado atención a las palabras del ANBU, se abstuvo de bufar ente semejantes galimatías y tozudez. Naruto jamás iba a cambiar, ni siquiera la batalla que habían tenido en el Valle del Fin era suficiente. ¿Qué más tendría que hacer para alejar a Naruto y poder hacer las cosas por su cuenta?, ¿Por qué Naruto no paraba de buscarlo y hacerlo recapacitar? Era su vida, el Uzumaki no tenía por qué inmiscuirse en nada. Sakura ya lo había intentando y,-siendo tan importante para él—Sasuke no había dudado en alejarla antes de que saliera lastimada por algo que no le competía.

-¿Vinculo?—repitió Sasuke más bien con burla luego de haber escuchado aquella absurda justificación de parte del ANBU. -¿Me has despertado solo por eso?

Al parecer, y sintiendo los chakras de Naruto y Sakura cada vez más cerca, tendría que ser más drástico y directo…

* * *

Sakura, Naruto y Yamato detuvieron su carrera abruptamente, revisando habitación por habitación, al escuchar el inconfundible eco de una tambaleante explosión apenas unos metros delante de ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso?—cuestiono Naruto casi chocando contra el suelo por la sorpresa.

-El chakra de Sai—respondió Yamato casi de manera inmediata.

El ceño de la pelirosa se frunció de ira pura al saber de quien se trataba tal enfrentamiento y explosión. Sasuke estaba a salvo…por suerte, lo sentía, pero ella solo quería moler a golpes a Sai en ese momento, por intentar cualquier cosa contra Sasuke. Las voces de Naruto y Yamato sonaron distantes en su mente mientras la nube de polvo y escombros—a metros de ellos—se disipaba y le permitía observar que pasaba.

* * *

Sai requirió de la ayuda de sus brazos para erguirse sobre el suelo, tosiendo ligeramente por el polvo que se levantaba a su alrededor, levantando la vista y buscando a Sasuke con la mirada. Reconociendo silenciosamente las habilidades del Uchiha como para evitar su ataque sin el menor problema.

-Impresionante—reconoció Sai buscando entre la bruma de polvo y escombros que aún se encontraban en el aire, impidiéndole ver. –Se requiere de mucha fuerza para romper mi técnica.

La nube de polvo se disipo más rápidamente desde su cima, encegueciendo momentáneamente a Sai por la luz solar en lo alto del cielo y ante lo que bajo la mirada por el reflejo solar sobre sus ojos. El ANBU consiguió encontrar al Uchiha en la cima del acantilado creado por el mismo, casi camuflado por la luz que daba por encima de él, haciéndole dificultoso observarlo claramente.

Sasuke era mucho más fuerte de lo que él hubiera previsto.

* * *

La pelirosa espero a que la nube se disipara lo suficiente como para ver a Sai, hacia quien corrió sin importarle los gritos de parte de Yamato y Naruto tras ella. La ira era mal consejera y lo sabía muy bien pero no podía contenerse en ese momento…tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo de su objetivo y de a quien deseaba ver. Sakura corrió tanto como se lo permitieron sus fuerzas, dejando tras de sí el eco que provocaban sus botas sobre el suelo de piedra.

Sai giro su rostro hacia ella al verla aparecer sin dejarse sorprender por su ira al momento de tomarlo del cuello y observarlo más iracunda de todo lo que él recordara haberla visto hasta entonces.

Sasuke, desde lo alto del acantilado—y sin el menor problema—observo con genuino interés la aparición de la pelirosa que estaba a nada de lanzarse a matar al ANBU con una ira que sorprendió al propio Sasuke que la escaneo de arriba abajo con la mirada, reconociéndola sin impedimento alguno y sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que había cambiado y de cuanto se habían afinado sus rasgos, su rostro, sus ojos y su figura, y de como ciertos aspectos seguían iguales, como su cabello y sus ojos. De haber podido admitirlo en voz alta, y sin que nadie los hubiera hecho peligrar, Sasuke no hubiera dudado en aceptar que le alegraba volver a verla.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes en realidad?—demandó saber Sakura harta de todas las mentiras y trampas que Sai había creado alrededor de todos, de Naruto, Yamato y ella. -¿Cuántas veces más nos vas a traicionar?...

-Sakura.

Con un sutil escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo, Sakura soltó a Sai y guardo silencio en cuanto una voz desconocida—y familiar al mismo tiempo—llego a sus oídos, haciéndola tragar nerviosamente, una voz fría, de tesitura grave y con un deje de autoridad que envió recuerdos a su mente. Su respiración se agito apenas y le busco significado: no se trataba de Yamato ni de Naruto a quienes había dejado atrás en su confrontación con Sai, no había nadie más allí que…

¿Estaba preparada para volver a verlo?

Emitiendo un inaudible suspiro, Sakura levanto lentamente la mirada, sin cerrar los ojos en ningún momento, temiendo que lo que fuese a ver no fuera otra cosa que una ilusión como la que Kakashi Sensei le había mostrado en un Genjutsu hacia un corto tiempo atrás. Sakura se dejó llevar por la sorpresa reconociendo el rostro del hombre que ahora veía...esos ojos…no había duda de quién era. Había cambiado, y mucho ciertamente, pero Sakura aun así reconocía ese rostro y esas facciones sin necesitar hondar en sus más profundos recuerdos.

-Sasuke…-reconoció Sakura volviendo a pronunciar ese nombre tras años de silencio.

Ajenos a todo cuanto los rodeara, y con la suave brisa a su alrededor, ambos entrelazaron su mirada el uno en el otro…

* * *

 **PD:** gracias a que comento el capitulo anterior, intente actualizar tan pronto como mi tiempo me lo permitió. Dentro de poco he de sumarme responsabilidades necesarias, pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar seguidamente de todas formas porque eso no justifica nada. Prometo no dejar inconcluso el fic hasta terminarlo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, comenten por favor :3 gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia, enserio lo aprecio y hasta la próxima :3


	3. ¿Odio o Amor?

**-** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo plasmo los pensamientos que, siento, tuvieron en esos instantes en que-tanto Sasuke como Sakura-han sido victimas de polémica, critica, injurias y habladurías sin sentido :3 es solo mi opinión

* * *

El amor era una completa locura y Sakura jamás había estado tan segura como en ese instante, admitiendo que siempre había deseado dejar Konoha por Sasuke, dispuesta a todo por él…en parte no era una mentira, siempre había imaginado que hubiera tenido lugar si lo hubiera acompañado, pero ahora eso solo era una tapadera para ocultar los planes que ella tenía en mente, el desgarrador suceso que significaría para ella asesinar a Sasuke, dejando atrás todo lo que sentía.

Jamás había creído que pasaría pero Sasuke se ha vuelto una amenaza, una amenaza para la aldea, para el sistema Shinobi…para todos. Claro, Danzo era un criminal que había ocultado cada uno de sus desmanes bajo su autoridad pero eso ya no importaba porque estaba muerto, pero los ideales de Sasuke ahora iban más allá de la cordura misma. Ella había creído que, después de asesinar a Itachi, Sasuke volvería a la aldea, había creído que todo volvería a ser igual que antes, había querido creer que el equipo 7 volvería a estar junto…pero eso solo era una ilusión, una fantasía estúpida.

Sasuke no tenía intenciones de volver, el atentado a los cinco Kages era prueba suficiente, pero Sakura jamás había esperado reunir el valor para intentar asesinarlo como ahora planeaba hacerlo. Bajo esa imagen de mujer cauta, sumisa y enamorada escondía un dolor inimaginable por cargar con la responsabilidad de tomar la vida de quien más amaba. No sabía cómo conseguía ocultar tanto sus sentimientos pero lo estaba haciendo, pero…¿Cuánto más podría resistir?, ¿Realmente podía tomar la vida de Sasuke?, ¿Podía?

El Uchiha únicamente se dignó a observarla, intentando descifrar que era lo que estaba ocultando, porque sabía que ella no estaba siendo sincera en sus declaraciones. Había algo en su forma de hablar, en sus gestos, que lo inquietaba a un punto en que él no conseguía identificar. En ese torrente de odio que latía en su corazón, con la mente nublada por la ira de saber el inmenso sacrificio que su hermano había hecho por un aldea en que era tachado como traidor, Sasuke veía a Sakura como la única luz en su vida, lo único inocente que quedaba en toda su existencia. ¿Cómo no intentar alcanzar un poco de paz por ella y su presencia?

Quería creer que estaba ahí por él, quería creer que—esta vez—había una oportunidad para aceptar el viejo ofrecimiento de Sakura y permitirse el tenerla a su lado. ¿Podía hacerlo?, ¿Podía darse la oportunidad esta vez? Quería creer que, por una miserable ocasión podía hacer su voluntad y ser egoísta aunque fuese por algo.

-Hare lo que tú quieras—aseguro Sakura a varios pasos de él dispuesta a todo a su entender. –Ya no quiero tener más remordimientos.

Ahí estaba nuevamente ese matiz en su tono de voz, ese tilde especial en las cuerdas vocales de ella que hacía sentir incomodo a Sasuke, casi como si sintiera que había algo tras esas palabras, tras esas ofertas de compañía absoluta, tras ella belleza e ingenuidad que ella destilaba con naturalidad estando en frente suyo. Karin, a su espalda, resultaba un presencia estorbosa e innecesaria en ese encuentro que Sasuke hubiera deseado hubiera tenido lugar bajo otras circunstancias.

Para Sakura, por su parte, era extraño mentir de aquella manera siendo sincera al mismo tiempo, ocultando su dolor, ocultando las lagrima que hubiera deseado llorar, confesando él porque estaba ahí, confesando que lo amaba más a cada segundo pero intentando hacerlo recapacitar de alguna forma. Si hubiera habido algo en su persona que hubiera conseguido hacer desistir a Sasuke de sus planes, ella le hubiera dado lo que fuera, pero, ¿Qué tenía ella que Sasuke pudiera desear? Ahí estaba por segunda vez esa pregunta, aquella incógnita que no tenía respuesta. No tenía nada que Sasuke pudiera desear de su persona, esa era la verdad.

-¿Sabes lo que yo quiero?—la cuestiono Sasuke.

En eso tenía razón. Ella no tenía del todo claro los ideales de él, sus planes, sus ambiciones, sus deseos. Solo tenía que mentir, aparentar absoluta lealtad a él y al amor que seguía sintiendo desesperadamente por él…solo debía fingir ante él hasta estar lo bastante cerca como para cometer aquello que ni Naruto conseguía hacer: matar a Sasuke. Había llorado por él muchas veces, había aprendido a vivir con el dolor de saber que quien amaba se alejaba más de la cordura y se sumía en el odio, alejándose de ella cada vez más, pero ahora sus esperanzas estaban hechas añicos y entendía que la paz era lo único a mantener…sin importar que para lograr eso tuviera que sacrificar sus sentimientos y mancharse las manos con la sangre de quien más amaba y amaría en su vida.

-No importa—aseguro ella serenando su mente y concentrándose únicamente en aparentar aquello que era necesario. –Hare cualquier cosa que me digas.

Creerle era algo que Sasuke deseaba hacer, de todo corazón. Pero aun así sus sentidos estaban alerta, sintiendo un chakra muy familiar acercarse. Si ella estaba siendo sincera, como aparentaba, era el momento de que él le pidiera una prueba de ello, algo que asegurara que las aseveraciones de ella eran tomadas enserio. Ella era una Kunoichi, una guerrera leal al sistema de aldeas, al pasado a todo lo que en el pasado había mantenido la verdad oculta de él, ocultándole las razones de su hermano para asesinar a todo el Clan y unirse a Akatsuki. Necesitaba estar totalmente seguro de que ella era sincera y de que podría tener a su lado.

Esta vez deseaba ser egoísta.

-Destruir la Aldea de la Hoja, eso es lo que quiero—comento notando la ligera sorpresa en el rostro de ella, -¿Serás capaz de traicionar a la aldea...por mí?—cuestiono son sincero interés.

Por una vez deseaba tenerla a su lado, pero no sabía si ella sería capaz de dejar todo por él. La primera vez que ella había asegurado desear dejarlo todo por él, justo como ahora…apenas y habían tenido trece años, ahora sus percepciones del mundo eran diferentes, las experiencias vividas los habían hecho cambiar tanto mental como físicamente.

-Si—prometió ella tras unos instantes de silencio, -si tú me lo pides.

Entrelazando sus ojos con los de ella, bañados de inocencia, Sasuke reparo en la oportunidad que estaba a su espalda, el blanco perfecto para probar la lealtad de ella. Karin ya no era de importancia para él, el tiempo en que ella había sido de utilidad había pasado y Sakura sería más que adecuada para ocupar ese lugar teniendo una importancia para él que nadie más tenía. Entre todo el tiempo transcurrido desde que no se habían vito, Sasuke había escuchado co orgullo el talento de Sakura como Ninja Medico, todo un prodigio a ser la alumna de una Sannin. Belleza, ingenuidad, inocencia, valor y carácter. ¿Existía alguien más perfecta en el mundo?

-Entonces demuéstramelo—pidió Sasuke, creyendo en sus palabras y señalando a Karin tras él. –Mátala, y yo te creeré.

Sakura observo a la herida pelirroja tendida sobre el suelo. La herida era grave y, -de no tratarse adecuadamente—sería una causa de muerte en un lapsus corto de tiempo. Tenía un kunai envenenado celosamente oculto bajo su capa…pero solo tenía una víctima que herir con él. Cumpliría con la idea que surcaba su mente…pero camuflando sus emociones. Cuidadosamente, Sakura tomo el kunai en sus manos y observo con desinterés a la pelirroja.

En otras circunstancias, hubiera estado más que dispuesta a hacer aquello, a matar porque Sasuke se lo pidiera, a dejar que su inocencia desapareciera por obra de las ordenes y ambiciones de él…pero esta vez no podía ser así. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado y Sasuke tenía que ser detenido. No se trataba de la aldea, no se trataba del pasado ni de sus ideales: se trataba de la paz a mantener y que solo estaba siendo perturbada por Tobi que había conseguido confundir a Sasuke y hacerle creer lo que a él le resultara conveniente.

-¿Quién es ella?—pidió saber Sakura con voz neutra.

Si iba a fingir, por lo menos debía de saber a quién intentaría o fingiría herir.

-Un miembro del grupo Taka, que yo forme—comento Sasuke más interesado en ella y en el incondicionalismo que estaba mostrando por él. –Cómo puedes ver, ella es inútil—Sakura se mantuvo imperturbable ante sus palabras, -eres una Ninja Médico—afirmo viendo a ella asentir uy ligeramente. –La reemplazaras, todo saldrá bien.

En su mente aquellas palabras eran un tornado de ideas para Sakura, imágenes que cruzaban su mente, recuerdos felices, instante en que todo aquello jamás había sido pensado. Batallas duras, enfrentamientos emocionales con Naruto a tal grado en que había aseguro que lo amaba para hacerlo desistir de buscar a Sasuke, pero él no había conseguido dejarse engañar. Tenía que apuñalarse el corazón así misma y olvidarse de lo que realmente sentía. El mundo de los Shinobis era así, o se era lo bastante frio e inteligente para entenderlo o se desaparecía simplemente por culpa de los sentimientos y la debilidad. Era el momento de que ese probara así misma y demostrara que clase de Kunoichi era, que demostrara si lo enseñado por lady Tsunade había dado frutos.

 _Definitivamente no es el mismo Sasuke_ , concluyo Sakura para sí misma. _Ha cambiado completamente_

Digna, ocultando perfectamente sus emociones, Sakura no aceptó ni desestimo las palabras de Sasuke, caminando hacia Karin y viendo a Sasuke apartarse para darle el espacio necesario. Sakura titubeo al ver a la pelirroja clavar sus ojos en ella con lastima, casi sintiendo compasión por ella.

-¿Y bien?—la cuestiono Sasuke al verla inmóvil, -¿Qué decides?

Sakura trago saliva de la forma más inaudible que resultaba para ella. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a eso? Todo estaba mal, ella no…no podía matar a alguien a quien no conocía y que era inocente a sus ojos, mucho menos matar a Sasuke. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía, no…ella no era esa clase persona en lo absoluto, no podía mentir, no podía mancharse las manos de esa forma. Sus manos temblaron al darse cuenta del error que estaba a punto de cometer.

Sasuke únicamente observo a Sakura y percibió el cambio en su respiración, la duda tiñendo sus gestos, el temor adueñándose de sus acciones. Sabía que ella no podría hacerlo, era demasiado noble y buena como para ensuciarse las manos de esa forma y Sasuke no esperaba que lo hiciera. Predisponiéndose a apartar a Sakura deshacerse de Karin el mismo, sintiendo el chakra de Kakashi extremadamente cerca, Sasuke preparo un Chidori en su mano derecha.

-Sasuke, no lo hagas…

La voz de la Uzumaki alerto a Sakura que se petrifico de solo escuchar el inconfundible sonido del Chidori a sus espaldas. Era demasiado tarde, Sasuke había percibido su duda y no perdonaría su mentira, su trampa para intentar parecer algo que no era. Su vida sería el precio de ese error. Y ella estaba dispuesta a morir sabiendo que había estado a punto de cometer algo que no era propio de ella. Sakura se giró tan rápidamente omo pudo, si iba a morir, quería hacerlo viendo a Sasuke a los ojos.

Quizá alcanzara a apuñalarlo a tiempo y la muerte viniera para ambos.

Pero para su sorpresa Kakashi apareció en el acto haciéndola retroceder e impidiendo que Sasuke la atacara. Sakura con serenidad la llega de su Sensei y de cómo alejo a Sasuke de ella, sintiendo la ira de Sasuke sobre ella, sabiendo que la llegada de Kakashi era la prueba exacta de que toda la conversación entre ambos había sido una trampa nada más. No había existido sinceridad en ninguna de sus palabras anteriormente.

-Uno detrás del otro—comento Sasuke con veneno.

Primero Karin y ahora Kakashi, solo hacia falta que Naruto llegara y su paciencia se consumiría al límite. Su idea jamás había sido atacar a Sakura como Kakashi parecía creer, su objetivo había sido apartar y matar a Karin por su cuenta porque sabía que la pelirosa no tenía un corazón tan impío como para olvidar sus ideales, para olvidar quien era y mancharse las manos de a nada. Ella no era como los demás y Sasuke lo tenía claro, era por eso que se tomaba tantas libertades con ella, era por eso que la alejaba cuando sabía que había un peligro mayo para ella, era por eso que deseaba que a ella no le pasara nada.

-Intentabas matar a Sasuke, ¿no es así, Sakura?—pregunto Kakashi a su pupila quien asintió a regañadientes con la mirada.

Sasuke oculto su sorpresa ante las palabras de Kakashi, no sabiendo si respirar tranquilo al ver que ella no había podido hacerlo o sabiendo que ella había mentido durante todo ese tiempo. El había creído en sus palabras y ella solo había intentado actuar frente a él. Su orgullo, su esperanza en ella se sentía quebrada y latente al mismo tiempo, quebrada porque hubiera pensado en matarlo siquiera, pero latente al ver que su inocencia seguía allí y no había hecho tal cosa.

Las demás palabras de Kakashi, recordándole que la venganza no llevaría a nada pasaron a su alrededor como el aire, no le importaba la opinión de nadie. De hecho, y aunque el propio Naruto estuviera allí, Sasuke estaba más dispuesto a seguir con lo que deseaba sin importar sobre quien tuviera que pasar, eso era lo que pensaba al ver a Sakura llevarse a Karin mientras él y Kakashi peleaban. Habían ocultado la verdad de él durante años, haciendo creer inicialmente que su hermano era un traidor y que solo necesitaba deshacerse de él para vivir tranquilo. Todo eso era una infame mentira, su hermano había cargado con una culpa que nadie más podría, se había manchado as manos con la sangre de su Clan, de sus padres…había vivido en exceso producto de su enfermedad para morir como un traidor en sus manos dejándose vencer producto de su debilidad.

 _Llévame contigo_

Las palabras de Sakura retumbaban en su cabeza a cada instante sin importar cuanto se enfrascara en la pelea con Kakashi. ¿Cuánto de lo dicho por Sakura era cierto y cuando era mentira? Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber que, en el fondo, Sakura seguía perdidamente enamorada de él. No esperaba poder corresponderle, para nada, su errores eran demasiados como para involucrarla a ella, pero necesitaba tener las cosas claras, era desesperante pero lo necesitaba.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla hecho llorar tantas veces, por haber puesto en peligro a Naruto, y ahora se odiaba cada vez más por desearlos muertos, involucrándolos en una venganza que en realidad iba contra quienes dirigían la aldea, el maldito Consejo, no contra ellos que habían sido privados de la verdad tanto como él. ¿Qué más podía hacer que mantenerse atado al odio y la venganza? No tenía nada que perder. Ya no le quedaba nada por lo que pelear.

* * *

-No hables aun, espera un poco más—pidió Sakura.

La pelirosa concentraba todo su enfoque en curar a la Uzumaki con su chakra bajo las ordenes de su Sensei, temiendo por la vida de Kakashi, temiendo por la vida de Sasuke, sintiendo la incertidumbre más grande por no saber quien apoyar, a quien desearle la muerte. Kakashi era como un segundo padre para ella y Sasuke era a quien más amaba, ¿Cómo elegir apoyar a uno de los dos y desearle la muerte al otro? No podía hacerlo simplemente.

Karin observo al pelirosa interesada y desconfiada. No tenía ni idea de quien era, y no le interesaba…pero estaba enamorada de Sasuke, no tenía idea de donde la conocía pero sabía que su sacrificio estaba llegando a estándares que ni siquiera ella podría alcanzar. Había que admirar la determinación de la pelirosa que curaba sus heridas con una imagen entre nostálgica y triste en su rostro. La Uzumaki sabía que ella no tardaría en romper a llorar y la entendía, ella misma lo hubiera hecho hace mucho luego de todo lo que había mentido, luego de todo lo que había tenido que aguantar.

Sakura suspiro tan acompasadamente como se lo permitían sus emociones, concentrándose en la Uzumaki mientras sentía su corazón resquebrajarse entre lo que deseaba y lo que era necesario, entre lo que amaba y a lo que era leal. ¿Cómo elegir?, ¿Cómo seguir incólume y fría ante todos los golpes que a vida le estaba dando?, ¿Cómo mantenerse leal a los principios Shinobi en un momento así?

-Tú eres el enemigo—comento Karin con dificultad por sus heridas pero sin importarle aquello realmente, -no quiero saber cómo te sientes—añadió con ligera molestia, -así que…deja de llorar delante de mí.

La pelirosa continúo con su trabajo, tomando nota mental de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera. Con cuidado, Sakura aparto una de sus manos del tórax de la Uzumaki, secándose las lágrimas discretamente antes de continuar. Deseaba que Naruto estuviera allí, a su lado, diciéndole y recordándole lo que debía hacer, diciéndole que no le servía llorar, que no le servía pensar en lo que no era de su incumbencia.

Necesitaba actuar como debía y dejar de pensar en lo que no era importante.

Continuo dignamente ante la sorprendida mirada de Karin que, por instante, pareció ver otra persona reflejada en esos orbes esmeralda cargados de tristeza. La pelirosa disminuyo el chara en sus manos al ver que las heridas más severas de la Uzumaki sanaban por completo, dejando únicamente un tremendo agotamiento como señal de las heridas que ella tenía, agotamiento que por ahora le impedía moverse demasiado. Karin apoyo su espalda en el respaldo del puente, observando a la pelirosa ponerse de pie.

Guiándose por lo que escuchaba y percibía, Sakura se estableció en lo alto del puente observando con preocupación la batalla que se libraba entre Sasuke y Kakashi, siendo el Uchiha quien parecía haber llegado a su límite. Sakura extrajo el kunai del interior su capa y salto hacia el muro manteniéndose estable con la ayuda del chakra que enviaba a sus pies.

-¿Qué va a hacer?—se preguntó Karin en voz alta, viendo el kunai que la pelirosa tenía en sus manos.

No pretendería matar a Sasuke, ¿o sí?

* * *

El Susanoo se desintegró por capas dejando a un Sasuke vulnerable y medio ciego a merced de Kakashi quien no se sentía capaz de matar a su propio alumno. El tercero había tenido que pelear contra Orochimaru no había conseguido salir victorioso del enfrentamiento, por más que Sasuke pareciera débil…Kakashi no creía tener la oportunidad de salir vivo de allí.

Sintió el chakra de Sakura exactamente en donde ambos estaba, haciéndolo observar cada rincón había y por haber…hasta llevar la vista hacia los muros en lo alto del puente. Kunai en mano, la pelirosa observaba a Sasuke en espera de tener una oportunidad mediante la cual atacarlo y evitar que la pelea continuara. Kakashi la observo con miedo por lo que Sasuke pudiera hacerla si sabía dónde estaba. Tenía que detenerla, pero apenas y dio un paso el efecto del Kamui no hizo perder el equilibrio.

Sakura, viendo que Kakashi no podía moverse por culpa de su Sharingan, se soltó del muro y cayo silenciosa y cuidadosamente sobre el agua, exactamente detrás de Sasuke. Tomo firmemente el kunai entre sus manos y movió su mano en la trayectoria de la espalda de Sasuke…pero se detuvo un par de centímetros antes de tocarlo siquiera. Su mirada se hizo vidrios y su respiración pesada.

 _¡Mueve!, ¡Hazlo ya!_ , se gritó Sakura mentalmente, intentando poder hacerlo…pero no conseguía encontrar fuerzas para cometer ese hecho. No tenía ni las fuerzas ni el corazón para dejar de amarlo ni para matarlo. _No puedo…_

Sasuke se giro al sentirla detrás de él, sujetándola del cuello por mera inercia. Escuchaba la voz de Kakashi a su espalda gritándole que no la matara…y no deseaba hacerlo. Desde el reencuentro entre ambos en la guarida de Orochimaru y el tiempo posterior a ello había llegado a una conclusión: la amaba.

Ella había conseguido que él se enamorara completamente de ella y extrañara su presencia, ese silencio que en el pasado habían conseguido compartir de una manera tan cómplice. Aunque no pudiera corresponderle, sintiéndose indigno de ese aprecio, de ese amor que ella le devolvía a cada momento, Sasuke deseaba que ella lo olvidara y siguiera viviendo por su cuenta, que fuera feliz que pudiera tener todo lo que el había perdido, pero ella daba fiel testimonio de sentirse sola y perdida sin él. La amaba tanto que necesitaba y exigía que ese amor desapareciera para dejar de hacerlo sentir vulnerable, justo y como había sucedido en el pasado.

Sakura cerró los ojos con miedo, entregada a la posibilidad de morir en sus manos. Se sentía una basura por haber creído siquiera que podría matarlo, por haber creído que podía alejar sus sentimientos y hacer lo que dictaban las leyes de los Shinobis. Ella no podía, otros quizás sí pero ella no, no con él. No podía matarlo a él, no podía dejar de amarlo a él ni quería dejar de hacerlo jamás.

Sasuke percibió el aroma a veneno en el kunai que ella tenía en las manos, una muerte rápida si se lo preguntaban a él. Se lo arrebato a Sakura de las manos y lo sostuvo entre las suyas. Suicidarse no estaba en sus planes, pero morir con ella sí, habría un motivo para dejar de pelear y ella, con los ojos cerrados, no parecía protestar ante su decisión. ¿Asesinarla terminaría con el amor que le tenía?

No…no podía matarla, por más cegado por el odio que estuviera, no podía…no podía matarla a ella que era todo lo bueno e inocente en su mundo lleno de odio, confabulaciones, trampas y oscuridad. No podía ser tan egoísta como para privarla de la vida…pero tendría que aparentarlo para que Kakashi se apresurara a su espalda. Resignado, Sasuke fingió estar a nada de herir a Sakura con el filo del kunai, pero para su sorpresa no fue Kakashi quien llego para salvar a Sakura, sino Naruto que la cargo en sus brazos de una manera tan impetuosa que lo llevo a chocar una de sus mejillas contra el filo del kunai, hiriéndose en el proceso.

 _El de nuevo…_ pensó Sasuke con odio hacia el Uzumaki

* * *

 **PD:** gracias a quienes han comentado la historia hasta ahora :3 me hacen sonrojar. Este capitulo eta dirigido a MilagrosLove que fue el ultimo comentario hasta la fecha gracias por tener la atención de leer y comentar este fic :3 intentare actualizar el martes o miércoles: 3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	4. Gracias a Ti

**-** Los personajes, como siempre, no me pertenecen, ni la historia-que ciertamente adoro y que no paro de rememorar-que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo oriento, empatizo y plasmo los pensamientos que creo que tuvieron nuestros personajes según mi criterio :3

* * *

Todo había cambiado mucho.

El mundo ya no era igual para los Shinobis y probablemente jamás volviera a serlo. E encontraban en una guerra después de todo, la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi. Alianzas, tierras, personas de todo el mundo Ninja enfrascados en derrotar a un solo hombre, sonaba ridículo pero era así y lo peor era que ese hombre había estado muerto durante años y solo había vuelto a la vida mediante el Edo Tensei. Se trataba de Madara Uchiha el hombre que—en su tiempo—llego a equipararse en poder, ingenio y habilidad con Hashirama Senju, el Primer Hokage.

Como si fuera poco, la olvidada figura de Obito, -creído muerto aun antes del ataque del Kyubi a la aldea—se encontraba con vida y ahora se presentaba como un alma torturada ante los engaños y maquinaciones de Madara. Pero pensar en ello, lamentar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, llorar la muerte de Neji Hyuga y la de tanto otros parecía absurdo cuando ellos se debatían en la supervivencia o la muerte. Si, Sasuke había vuelto pero no por ellos, no por un interés en común sino por un ideal que había forjado por su cuenta, un ideal que lo hacía distar nuevamente de quienes lo rodeaban y Sakura no sabía si sentirse feliz o neutral por su presencia aun cuando su corazón latiera desbocadamente producto de la alegría de saber presente a quien tanto amaba.

El Tsukuyomi Infinito reinaba en su realidad, las ambiciones de Madara habían liberado algo aún más poderoso de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber imaginado a la mismísima diosa conejo, la que había dado origen al Chakra: Kaguya Otsutsuki. Todos estaban sumidos en un estado de temporal o permanente hibernación, ajenos de lo que realmente pasaba haciendo peligrar sus propias vidas sin darse cuenta de ello. Sasuke, ella, Naruto, Kakashi y Obito eran los únicos que estaban a salvo del Tsukuyomi Infinito, ellos y los revividos cuatro Hokages anteriores.

Pero aquello, por ahora, no venía al caso. Hacer una reminiscencia de todo lo vivido hasta la fecha no tenía sentido alguno, no cuando combatían contra la diosa conejo que les hacia la vida imposible a cada paso y cuando Sasuke se encontraba en una dimensión a la que ella no podía llegar para ayudarlo. Habían tenido un plan para vencer a Kaguya, uno muy bueno y que habían estado a nada de realizar, pero el _"hijo"_ de la diosa consejo se los habían impedido, manipulando y aconsejando a su madre a su antojo.

Habiendo tenido el camino libre—teniendo como "señuelos" a Kakashi y a Naruto que entretenían a la Otsutsuki—Sakura consiguió utilizar su Byakugou para brindarle a Obito—que además usaría su Kamui—el chakra suficiente para viajar por las dimensiones entrelazadas y usadas por Kaguya. Sasuke debía de estar en alguna de ellas luego de que la Otsutsuki lo hiciese desaparecer tan abruptamente.

Pero, ¿En cuál?

* * *

Sasuke bufo nuevamente al ver que sus intentos por salir de aquella desértica dimensión terminaban en fracaso tras fracaso rotundo.

Su paciencia tenía límites: había sido usado como señuelo en una táctica absurdamente ridícula producto por la que casi había cruzado el umbral entre la vida y la muerte enterándose que era—por así decirlo—la reencarnación del hijo mayor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, había tenido que hacer equipo con Naruto, y ahora resultaba que había sido arrastrado a un dimensión extraña donde no solo no sabía dónde se encontraba, sino que tampoco tenía posibilidad alguna de salir. Y el tiempo se le acababa. Si él y Naruto no se apresuraban, no podrían vencer a Kaguya y todo ese maldito intento de esfuerzo terminaría en nada.

¿Cómo salir de allí? No tenía ni la más mínima idea pero tenía que hacerlo y pronto.

Sin él, Naruto no podría hacer nada, sin él Kakashi tampoco sería de utilidad y, sin él, Sakura estaría a su suerte,—literalmente—tenía que volver con ellos pero no encontraba salida posible por más que forzara sus sentidos para percibir cualquier rastro de Chakra y poder salir de ahí con su Rinnegan, pero no había rastro alguno. Salir de allí era su mayor prioridad a la vez que pensaba en una estrategia que usar en cuanto estuviera lejos de esas dunas y arena.

¿Cómo vencer a Kaguya Otsutsuki?, Era la madre del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, ¿Cómo se debía de luchar contra alguien así?, ¿Qué clase de estrategia era válido usar contra ella?

* * *

Obito y ella llevaban recorriendo ya varias dimensiones y sus resultados eran igualmente infructuosos.

No era tonta, sabía que Obito no resistiría tanto como pretendía mostrar, pero si debía de reducir su vida a la mitad debido al uso del Byakugou para asegurar la supervivencia de Sasuke estaba más que dispuesta. ¿Qué clase de vida seria para ella una existencia sabiendo que no hizo hasta lo imposible por ayudar a quien tanto amaba? No quería ese peso sobre su conciencia. Quería ver a Sasuke a salvo, quería verlo a los ojos y saber que seguía respirando, que estaba bien y que siempre lo estaría sin importar el camino que decidiera tomar.

Si él vivía, ella también lo haría, jamás había estado tan segura de eso.

Otra dimensión apareció cual umbral ante ambos, una que no habían esperado en lo absoluto. Sakura consiguió apartar a Obito justo antes de que el ácido cayera sobre él, utilizándose a sí misma como escudo. La pelirosa, tan rápidamente como le era posible, se quitó el chaleco de la alianza y se arrancó una de las mangas de su traje. Su actuar y su velocidad no habían sido suficiente, el acto de humanismo para con el Uchiha le había zanjado unas quemaduras que se extendían desde la mitad inferior de su brazo. Escasas con respecto a la situación pero que dolían mucho más de lo que ella se esforzaba en reflejar. Respirando—apenas por un par de segundos—de manera acompasada, Sakura consiguió olvidarse del dolor, olvidar que la herida la afectaba.

-¿Estás bien?—se preocupó Obito por su condición.

Sakura se sujetó ligeramente el brazo, apartando su mente consiente de aquella situación para concentrarse en la misión y encontrar a Sasuke como fuera necesario. De nada le servía quejarse de su dolor en ese instante, tenía que dejar de pensar en i misma y hacer lo que era verdaderamente importante.

-Si—mintió Sakura con voz neutral, -no es nada.

Obito observo a la Haruno totalmente incrédulo ante sus declaraciones, más que seguro de que hacia un esfuerzo realmente enorme y considerable para ocultar su emociones y aquello era un auténtico logro para los Shinobis, más para una Ninja a la que ya había visto desplegar sus habilidades como Kunoichi, pero nunca habiendo esperado que tuviera una resistencia semejante.

-Eres una Ninja Medico, ¿no?—más bien afirmo Obito viéndola recuperarse escasamente sin reparar en la herida en su brazo, -esperemos a que cures tus heridas. Descansemos un poco.

La Haruno negó vehemente ante la sugerencia del Uchiha.

-No hace falta—determino Sakura observándolo con entereza, -el chakra tiene un límite—le recordó la pelirosa aludiendo omniscientemente a Sasuke.

Sakura apoyo sus manos en los hombros del Uchiha que, sorprendido por su determinación y tozudez, no desistió de su preocupación, casi negándose a volver a concentrarse en la oportunidad que les había sido brindada a ambos para detener a Kaguya. Obito no deseaba que aquella instancia se viera interrumpida por culpa de la tozudez de la pelirosa, y algo más que brillaba en los orbes esmeralda de ella cuando se determinaba tanto en no desaprovechar la situación.

-No podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad que nos dio Naruto—aseguro Sakura haciendo oídos sordos ante la voz de conciencia de parte del Uchiha.

Obito sonrió ladinamente y volvió su vista al frente. No le serviría de nada apegar a la razón con ella, era demasiado terca, obtusa, y llevada por sus propias ideas.

-Realmente quieres ayudarlo, ¿no?—infirió Obito sin ser del todo directo con ella. Sakura, detrás de ella, lo observo extrañada en espera de una explicación, más el Uchiha negó ante su cuestionamiento. –Nada, sigamos—acordó el Uchiha viéndola asentir.

Tras un breve microsegundo de silencio, una nueva dimensión se abrió ante ellos, una que estaba conformada por dunas, arena y un sol verdaderamente abrasador.

* * *

Sasuke ya no sabía si quedarse quieto, si no pensar, si dejarse afectar y agotar por el calor y el sol que comenzaba a minar sus fuerzas. ¡No sabía absolutamente nada! Eso era lo único que podía deducir únicamente mientras sentía—literalmente—que su mente se secada de cualquier clase de idea. ¿Cómo salir de allí?, ¿Cómo actuar? No sabía que diantres hacer en esa situación porque no quería ni podía pensar con claridad.

Había cometido tantos errores hasta ese maldito minuto que no tenía aun del todo claro si lo que pretendía hacer estaba bien o no, si los ideales que tenía estaban moralmente bien o no, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Pero tenía que hacerlo, toda la verdad de lo ocurrido a su hermano, a su familia, a su Clan, todo pesaba sobre sus hombros y si no encontraba una solución no podría respirar tranquilo, tenía que hacer algo. Sus sentimientos, sus propios deseos, sus anhelos, todo eso debía de quedar enterrado y muerto porque el mismo se aferraba a no ser merecedor de absolutamente nada, pero ni aun así conseguía alejar sus pensamientos de quien era tan importante para él, de la única persona que merecía los elogios más honestos a proferir, una persona que—ni aunque estuviera prácticamente consumido por el odio—no aceptaba abandonarlo por nada del mundo, ni aun cuando todos se pusieran en su contra.

Verla nuevamente, saberla más capaz que nadie, haberla visto poder defenderé sola y poder llamarse Sannin por su propio esfuerzo…todo eso lo llenaba de orgullo, de ese sentimiento tan especial que tenía por ella, de ese encanto especial por saberla a salvo a pesar de todas las batallas, muertes y ataques sucedidos hasta ese entonces. Ella jamás conseguía decepcionarlo ni por más que lo intentase. Su mente se centraba en pensar en ella y su seguridad, siempre había tenido ese gesto especial para con ella—desde que tenía memoria—pero durante ese último tiempo ese gesto se volvía más insistente obligándolo a pensar en ella.

Se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ella por un recuerdo fugaz que había llegado a su mente, recordando a su madre Mikoto. Si algo podía recordar de su niñez eran las conversaciones que había tenido con su madre a quien había sido particularmente cercano producto de la atención que su padre le daba a Itachi. Conversaciones de todo tipo, instructivas, maternales y—extrañamente—románticas.

 _Ves el rostro de esa persona en tus sueños, en tus pensamientos. Cuando cierras los ojos y respiras. Entonces te das cuenta de que sientes ese algo tan especial por una persona_

Las palabras de su madre nunca habían tenido sentido y de hecho no sabía siquiera como es que las había recordado siquiera, pero lo había hecho y, de manera inequívoca, sus pensamientos habían ido hacia Sakura con solo eludir aquello. Ella se había introducido profundamente en su corazón cuando nadie lo había hecho, con su sonrisa, con su inocencia, con su bondad, con su voz, con sus intenciones, con su todo y él se negaba a aceptar que deseaba poder corresponderle con toda libertad pero no podía, no podía darse ese lujo por más que quisiera. Una pregunta, ante la situación por la que estaba pasando, pasando por su cabeza haciéndolo arrepentirse de tal pensamiento pero sabiéndolo necesario de cuestionar siquiera. ¿Volvería a verla? Temía que la respuesta ante eso fuera un no rotundo.

¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Cómo podía salir de allí?

Sus pensamientos, sus divagaciones, todo aquello que estuviera pasando por su mente le impidió percatarse de la—por así decirlo—brecha entre dimensiones que se formó a varios metros de distancia de él.

-¡Sasuke!

El Uchiha se sobresaltó completamente al escuchar aquella voz, creyéndola un espejismo producto del sol y la arena a su alrededor. Su vista se centró en aquella brecha dimensional observando con sutil incredulidad a Sakura que estaba de pie tras Obito, igual de sorprendida que él por haberlo encontrado. ¿Era una broma?, ¿Realmente era ella?, ¿No lo estaba imaginando producto de sus pensamientos y sus propios deseos?

-¡Sasuke!, ¡rápido!—pidió Sakura con urgencia y desesperación.

Dándose cuenta no solo del agotamiento de Obito sino de la escasa estabilidad que se adueñó repentinamente de la pelirosa, Sasuke no dudo ni un segundo intentando correr tan rápidamente como le era posible observando con silente temor como aquella brecha aminoraba su tamaño y se hacía distante y menuda ante su vista. No…si no hacía algo no podría llegar a tiempo.

Recordando una de las habilidades de su Rinnegan, Sasuke cetro su vista en un objeto tras Sakura, su chaleco, calculando velozmente la distancia y la oportunidad que estaba a su paso, y que no podía desperdiciar o eso resultaría ser su ruina absoluta y permanencia en aquella dimensión. Sakura observo con sincero terror como la brecha se cerraba para siempre, sabiendo que Obito ya no tenía las fuera suficientes como para volver a abrirla ni ella tenía chakra suficiente como para ayudarla. El nombre del Uchiha fue escasamente murmurado por sus labios mientras sentía sus fuerzas flaquear por completo, exhausta tanto emocional como físicamente, herida consigo misma por no haber podido ayudar a Sasuke.

Sintiendo que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, Sakura no consiguió asirse a la realidad ni a nada físico para mantenerse de pie, sintiendo su cuerpo comenzar a desplomarse. No tenía fuerza alguna a la que aferrarse, nada.

Apareciendo tras ella en un abrumador y sorpresivo parpadeo, -que Obito si percibió—Sasuke la sostuvo cuidadosamente del brazo, evitándole caer y permitiéndole apoyarse en él para mantenerse de pie. Guardando silencio, reconfortado y de vuelta a la vida con la presencia de ella, extrañado y ligeramente preocupado por el estado y la condición en que se encontraba, Sasuke únicamente e dedico a observarla sabiéndose objeto de la atención de Obito quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sorprendido y casi boquiabierto por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Más recuperada al no haber sentido un golpe producto de un breve instante de debilidad, Sakura levanto su mirada hacia quien sabia la estaba sosteniendo de aquella forma tan protectora y posesiva al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con en ese Sharingan y Rinnegan que se clavaban tan intensamente en ella, aludiendo y sintiendo una preocupación que de la no sabía, que no comprendía ni podía descifrar, aferrada al tacto y agarre de él que le impedía una caída segura. Sasuke se perdió por completo en esas inocentes y puras esmeraldas que brillaban y relucían como auténticas joyas, poseedoras de un encanto sin precedentes que lo abrumo por completo como siempre sucedía.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?—pregunto Obito, rompiendo ese instante de silencio.

Pese a dividir su concentración para dirigirla hacia la voz de Obito, Sasuke no aparto su mirad de Sakura ni por un breve instante. Ella era su única preocupación en aquel breve instante de silencio en que solo su rostro era importante, en que su respiración era su motivo para que su corazón latiera tranquilo y para que pudiera volver a pensar con una cordura que no había poseído mientras se encontraba en aquel desierto infernalmente absurdo.

-Es mi nueva habilidad—respondió escasamente el Uchiha, mucho más preocupado por el estado en que se hallaba Sakura quien no parecía quejarse en lo absoluto mientras él la sostenía firmemente, apegándola a su cuerpo para estar totalmente seguro de que no se desplomaría, -puedo cambiar de lugar entre distancias determinadas…lógicamente tiene un límite así que no puedo ir tan lejos.

El otro brazo del Uchiha se encargó de envolver cuidadosa y firmemente la cintura de la pelirosa para permitirle un instante de quietud y reposo tras tanto esfuerzo que había hecho sacrificando cada fracción de sus fuerzas por él, ni siquiera estando segura de sí funcionaria o no, arriesgándolo todo únicamente por volver a verlo y saberlo a salvo. ¿Cómo es que ella no era corrompida como los demás? Cada persona a su alrededor se veía manchada de sangre, de culpas, de cambios que os hacían distar de quienes habían sido originalmente y él era un claro ejemplo, pero ella…ella seguía siendo la misma molestia de cabellos rosados, de alma compasiva y empatía sin sentido de la conservación con una tendencia al sacrificio y con un latente y desbordante amor en su corazón que él deseaba devolverle pero ante lo que estaba imposibilitado.

Ella siempre seria lo único inocente que existencia en su mundo, la única que nunca había cambiado con él tiempo, ella que se mantenía incólume y extrañamente destinada a esperarlo a cada paso que diera, haciéndolo debatir entre si lo que hacía estaba realmente bien o no.

Ante ese instante de debilidad y sentimientos, sentimientos que Sakura jamás creyó que serían de vueltos—tan silenciosa y discretamente de parte del Uchiha—Sakura se apoyó por completo en el pecho de Sasuke, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de él, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha y sonriendo con una tristeza que no quería mostrar y que no fue visible, pero si palpable, para Sasuke. La pelirosa sonrió más feliz que nunca porque él estuviera a salvo, ahí, con ella.

-Pero gracias a ti lo logre—murmuro Sasuke únicamente para que ella lo escuchara.

* * *

 **PD:** me acerco cada vez a ciertos momentos que quiero palsmar pero que no se si ustedes quieren que haga (la boda o el inicio de su viaje juntos, el nacimiento de Sarada y los años en que estuvieron separados) comenten y diganme que opinión tienen o si tienen alguna sugerencia u otro momento que quieran que aparezca en la historia, recordando el orden que llevamos :3 enserio lo aprecio :3 gracias y hasta la proxima


	5. Reunión del Equipo 7

**-** Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la exclusiva propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo oriento, expreso y describo lo que creo que sintieron Sasuke y Sakura a lo largo de ciertos momentos canónicamente importantes de la historia, independientemente del hecho de si pertenecen al manga, anime o las peliculas :3

* * *

La guerra había terminado, o eso podía decirse.

Kaguya Otsutsuki había sido sellada nuevamente, tal y como había sucedido en los tiempo del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Madara estaba muerto, los cuatro anteriores Hokages habían obtenido el descanso y libertad de sus almas antes de desaparecer. La muerte de Obito y tantos otros era lo único a lamentar, o eso era lo que Sakura quería creer. Habiendo encontrado sus miradas entre si mientras el Sabio de los Seis Caminos agradecía su ayuda, adulando su entereza como Shinobis, Sakura había creído que todo volvería a ser como antes, que volverían a ser un equipo. Recordando el instante de ella y Sasuke en el desierto, cuando la había abrazado a su cuerpo e impedido su caída, Sakura había creído que todo seguiría intacto y que el equipo volvería a ser tan unido como había sido en el pasado.

Pero eso era un error…

El Uchiha seguía teniendo los mismos ideales que había establecido desde la última vez en que habían estado cara a cara. Sus intenciones no habían cambiado, seguía enfrascado en destruir a los Kages y empezar todo desde cero, única y específicamente desde su punto de vista. Los Bijū estaban prisioneros, prácticamente sellados como Kaguya, mediante una de las habilidades del Rinnegan de Sasuke. De pie junto a Kakashi y viendo a cierta distancia a Sasuke, Naruto y el Sabio de los Seis caminos, Sakura sentía la ira que brotaba de Naruto, su frustración porque la paz volviera a ser impedida.

El Sabio de los Seis caminos acababa de comentar con decepción como las transmigraciones de sus hijos cometían los mismos errores. En el pasado, confiarle el poder a uno; a Indra, había desembocado en una rivalidad profunda que ahora culminaba o llegaba a su cima en las mismas circunstancias que habían caracterizado a todos sus antecesores hasta llegar a Sasuke y a Naruto que, por más que tuvieran un nivel casi igualitario de poder, seguían peleando por las diferencias irreconciliables que habían entre los dos. Como padre debía de sentirse decepcionado consigo mismo y con su rol, pero Sakura sentía que no era culpa de él sino de las circunstancias, propiciadas por Zetsu negro que—afortunadamente—había desaparecido.

Sasuke observo Naruto con frialdad absoluta, desinteresado totalmente en la relación de hermandad o fraternidad que hubieran tenido sus antecesores o de como hubieran llegado a odiare tantos para reencarnar una y otra vez. Simplemente no le interesaba porque esa vida, era su vida, no tenía nada que ver con quien sea que hubiera sido en su vida anterior.

No tenía nada que deberle a nadie y esta vez tenía más claro aquello que deseaba hacer. No odiaba a Naruto, lo había intentado por año pero hacerlo siquiera era como decirse a odiar a Sakura y a Kakashi, no podía hacerlo porque ellos eran su familia, los únicos lazos emocionales que le quedaban, pero contrario a la Haruno y el Hatake, Naruto se cruzaba en su camino, una y otra, y otra, ¡y otra vez! Nunca se daba por vencido y no aceptaba un no por respuesta sin importar cuantas veces tuvieran que pelear y eso era lo que sacaba a Sasuke de sus casillas.

Esta vez, quizás, todo hubiera podido ser diferente, el equipo podría haber vuelto a estar junto y a él no le hubiera molestado en lo absoluto, mientras que las cosas y el orden de la aldea pudieran cambiarse o modificarse para redimir a su hermano como el héroe que había sido y era, el Hokage a las sombras. Pero el que Naruto fuera el Jinchūriki de todos los Bijū dificultaba enormemente las cosas. Los Kages, los Bijū, el consejo de la aldea de Konoha…todo eso había provocado todos los problemas y desmanes sucedidos hasta la fecha. Podía sonar drástico en demasía pero para empezar de nuevo todo eso tenía que desaparecer para construir aquello que era necesario sobre esos cimientos.

Naruto por su parte, observando molesto a su amigo, pensaba de una manera totalmente diferente. Al igual que Sakura y Kakashi, hubiera deseado que Sasuke hubiera vuelto a la aldea porque merecía olvidar todo lo pasado y darse la oportunidad de volver a empezar y ellos, como equipo, lo hubieran ayudado. Pero sus ideales no concordaban. Naruto era más que consiente de quien era realmente Itachi Uchiha, de lo que había hecho y de cómo—incluso habiendo vuelto brevemente a la vida por el Edo Tensei—había velado por su hermano cuando parecía imposible, siempre habiéndolo dado todo por la aldea a la que amaba y la paz en que creía.

El Uzumaki no tenía del todo claro cuanta información tendría su amigo en su poder, pero estaba casi seguro que no sabía todo lo que Itachi había pensado y sentido realmente y era exactamente ahí donde se instalaba el problema. Ashura, su antepasado, quizá no hubiera procedido como era necesario para evitar que Zetsu hubiera intervenido en su relación de hermanos, pero Naruto estaba seguro de una cosa, no era como Ashura y daría su vida de ser necesario para hacerle entender a Sasuke las cosas. El no pretendía que se construyera algo nuevo en base a cimientos destruidos, sino que algo nuevo se aliara al pasado y eliminara los peligros de la forma más pacifica posible, garantizando la seguridad y felicidad de otros.

Shukaku, Matatabi, Chōmei, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki y Kurama…había forjado un lazo con ellos, había liberado a estas—llamadas por muchos—bestias con cola, que solo eran espíritus o seres que habían sido oprimidos por quienes los rodeaban, siendo cobijados por sí mismo con la agresividad que le enseñaban a todo el que estuviera en su camino, víctimas del dolor y la traición que otros les habían provocado de manera injustificada.

Todos ellos, luego de tanto tiempo de incertidumbre, merecían ser libres y eso era lo que Naruto deseaba darles, libertad absoluta.

Al Uchiha no le interesaba en lo absoluto si Naruto tenía un lazo afectivo con los Bijū, o si sabía que ellos no dañarían a nada, ni nada por el estilo. Sasuke solo tenía claro que la existencia de los Bijū era ya de por si un peligro y eso justificaba cualquier medida que él considerara pertinente de tomar con respecto a sus existencia. Si la única forma de deshacerse de ellos y evitar un problema era deshaciéndose del Jinchūriki…entonces tendría que matar a Naruto.

Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las declaraciones de Sasuke.

Siempre había supuesto que sus ideales eran diferentes y, siendo consiente de todo por lo que Sasuke había pasado, Sakura hasta podía entender su actuar en cierto modo. Pero la razón aparentemente justificada para matar a Naruto y destruir todo, no tenía cabida en su mente porque no la entendía ni deseaba entenderla. Sabía quién era realmente Itachi Uchiha, lo que había hecho y el por qué—Naruto se lo había contado todo—pero Sasuke no tenia del todo claro la razón en específico como para que su hermano, un héroe verdadero, hubiera hecho todo aquello cuanto había cometido.

-No te lo voy a permitir y lo sabes—advirtió Uzumaki.

Sasuke entrecerró su mirada sobre el Uzumaki. En esas circunstancias y con tal debate ideológico entre sí, solo había una forma de zanjar la conversación, una manera con que decidir quién sobrevivía o no, quien sobrevivía y porque. Las palabras no servirían entre los dos para eliminar las disputas y diferencias que los caracterizaban entre sí. Una pelea era lo único que los haría entender lo que el otro pensaba, lo que los haría desistir o bien entender. La última pelea entre sí porque de lo contrario o morían los dos o moría solamente uno de ellos y el triunfador tenía el beneplácito de hacer libremente su voluntad.

-Entonces serás el primero- advirtió Sasuke de igual modo, solo que aludiendo una muerte segura—El Uchiha, sin decir nada más, le dio la espalda al Uzumaki y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar. –Cambiemos de sitio. Ya sabes de lo que hablo- Naruto comprendió sus palabras y no tardo en disponerse a seguirlo.

Al parecer tendría que volver a golpearlo y arriesgar su vida para hacerlo entrar en razón solo que, siendo honesto consigo mismo…la última vez que lo había intentando el resultado no había sido positivo en lo absoluto.

-¡Sasuke, espera!—resonó la voz de Sakura a su espalda.

Sasuke ya de por si había esperado que pasara eso, con Sakura presente estaba asegurada su protesta, ese algo para impedir una pelea, como siempre había sucedido, solo que esta vez—al igual que en el pasado—Sasuke no permitiría que ella estuviera en el medio, no permitiría que arriesgara su vida tan tontamente o se interpusiera en la pelea para hacerlo recapacitar. Apreciaba su interés, pero arriesgarla a ella y saber que podía salir herida por inmiscuirse era algo que él jamás se perdonaría.

Sakura se arrodillo frente a su Sensei en cuanto lo vio perder el equilibrio. Claramente, y pese a tener el Sharingan en ambos ojos esta vez, su vista y rango de visión habitual no se adecuaban de todo a las nuevas habilidades de las que ahora era poseedor. La pelirosa se mantuvo arrodillada a la altura de su Sensei, en espera de que él se recupera, pero también desviando su mirada hacia Sasuke que no se detenía por más que ella le hubiera gritado, por más que le hubiera pedido un alto.

¿Qué pensaba realmente? Pensaba que Sasuke recapacitaría, que volverían a ser un equipo los cuatro y que él le correspondería en algún momento. Ese era su sueño, su deseo, su ilusión. Pero jamás pasaría y se gritaba una y otra vez que lo entendiera. No le importaba a Sasuke, su vida era solo otra más de las que no le resultaban importantes o vitales en lo absoluto. Si matar a Naruto le resultaba tan fácil, si enfrentarse a él era algo tan fácil de hacer. ¿Por qué iba a apreciar su vida siquiera? Ella deseaba poder actuar y hacer como él, odiar a aquellos que causaban sufrimiento, poder odiar con libertad y quizá lo hubiera hecho con aquellos que habían desestabilizado al mundo…

Pero no con Sasuke. No podía ni deseaba odiarlo y sí que lo había intentado. No podía dejar de amarlo y es ahí donde estaba su mayor porque sufría hasta el quiebre emocional más doloroso por culpa suya, lagrimas infinitas, un dolor que se instalaba en su pecho y que deseaba que se llevara su vida que no tenía motivo si él llegaba a morir o a desaparecer. No quería dejar de amarlo como lo había hecho a lo largo de todos esos años, sin importar…sin importar que él jamás pudiera sentir o corresponder a todo lo que ella sentía siquiera.

Una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, una lagrima que Naruto percibió y que lo hizo detenerse, sabiendo y esperando que ella hiciera algo porque su inacción sería algo absurdo, porque aunque fuera con palabras ella protestaría y haría algo, porque ella luchaba y discutía a su propio modo. Kakashi la vio apretar los puños con impotencia, con esa ira y esa volubilidad que la caracterizaba, ese carácter tan necio y terco. Tan pronto como esa lagrima apareció y cayo por su rostro, desapareció entre una suave brisa que se la llevo, siendo por una mirada dura, cargada de ira, que la pelirosa le dirigió al Uchiha por más que este siguiera dándole la espalda y no se hubiera detenido por sus palabras.

-¡Ya lo sé!, ¡Sé que no puedo hacer nada!—grito a pleno pulmón, creyendo que comprendía los pensamientos del Uchiha. –Te amo—menciono sinceramente sin importarle lo que él pensara, sin importar que estuviera dispuesta a gritarle hasta lo imposible para detenerlo, -no pensé que acabaría así—reconoció con decepción de todo lo que había tenido que ver hasta la fecha, lo que había tenido que escuchar sobre lo que él había hecho. Había cambiado demasiado de como ella recordaba que era.

Sasuke la escucho hablar, guardando silencio como recordaba haberlo hecha primera vez en que ella había intentado detenerlo, hace años. Pero no detenía su andar en ningún momento porque la ocasión en que lo había hecho...en ese momento había estado a punto de olvidarlo todo y aceptar sus palabras, aceptar que sentía algo por ella y que merecía ser egoísta, pero esta vez sabía que no podía. Responder a ese Te amo de ella con una mirada sutil, con un gesto, haciéndole entender que sentía lo mismo, pero no podía. Si se detenía, si giraba a verla una ola vez…todas sus razones terminarían.

Ese instante mientras el Sabio de los Seis Caminos agradecía su lucha contra Kaguya, ese momento en que sus miradas se habían entrelazado…había dudado, dudado más de lo que recordaba haberlo hecho jamás, pensando en porque no abandonarlo todo y empezar de cero con ella que le ofrecía el mundo y todas las oportunidades había y por haber.

-No pude ayudarte cuando me necesitabas, y tampoco detenerte—siguió debatiendo ella, adjudicándose situaciones y problemas que ni siquiera debían de recaer sobre ella. –Solo me quede ahí parada, llorando—un chillido murió en los labios d ella, haciéndole saber a Sasuke que ella si estaba llorando, -soy patética—comento esto último para sí misma.

El primer pensamiento que atravesó la mente de Sasuke ante las palabras de ella…fue esa primera despedida, ese momento en que ella había expresado todos sus sentimientos verbalmente, sentimientos que no habían cambiado y ante lo cuales el había correspondido sin que ella lo supiera. Ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro pero solo sin que uno de los dos fuera consiente, ese amor que no podía ser devuelto. Ella no era patética, claro que no. De hecho el mismo admiraba su carácter, su tozudez, su innegable perseverancia y ese algo en su ser que evitaba que se rindiera, ese algo que la hacía ser perseverante de aquella forma, ese algo que la hacía ser una mujer tan luchadora, tan fuerte y tan capaz.

-Pero…Sasuke—lloro Sakura a su espalda, olvidándose de su ira y siendo nuevamente la Genin de trece años que le había confesado sus sentimientos entre sollozos y un dolor intensamente sincero, -si aún tengo un lugar en tu corazón, por pequeño que sea, ¡no te vayas, por favor!

Sasuke suspiro tan sutilmente como le fue posible, sin flaquear su postura. Nuevamente la estaba haciendo llorar, nuevamente sufría por su culpa y en su deber no podía evitarlo, no podía verla a los ojos y decirle que sentía lo mismo, no podía porque mandaría cada pensamiento o ideal al demonio y seria egoísta, se daría la instancia de tenerla a su lado y su conciencia le decía que eso no estaba bien, sobre todo por todas las cosas y errores que había causado.

Ella, que era inocencia y dulzura, ella que era su ancla en ese mundo, ella que era todo lo que nadie más era. Ella que le recordaba a su familia, a su pasado, un pasado en que cualquier cosa podría haber tenido cabida, ese pasado en que la felicidad era algo tan alcanzable. Ella que significaba tanto y era tanto para él y que no merecía pasar su existencia a su lado sino con alguien que verdaderamente la mereciera. Pero…¿Cómo pensar eso si la sola idea despertaba su ira y su negatividad?

Kakashi, de rodillas junto a Sakura, la observo con tristeza por anclarse a ese amor que él sentía que era correspondido, que él podía sentir que recibía reciprocidad de alguna forma pero que igualmente provocaba sus lágrimas y dolor. Ella, co él tiempo, con su carácter, con su voluntad, con su ingenuidad, había ocupado tal lugar en su vida como para que él la viera como una hija, como un apoyo y respaldo.

-Si estuviéramos juntos, todo sería como entonces—prometió Sakura de manera inconsciente sin ver la similitud de sus declaraciones con las que habían tenido lugar hace años.

Sasuke se detuvo porque sabía que ella no diría más, porque sentía el tono igualitario entre sus palabras con las que había pronunciado hace años. Sabía que tenía que responder algo o ella jamás se detendría, o ella jamás se haría a un lado y le permitiría nada. Lentamente, Sasuke giro su rostro ladinamente, observando las lágrimas que ligeramente manchaban sus mejillas…la misma imagen de hace años, la misma situación, solo que debía dejarla inconsciente de otra forma.

-De verdad que eres molesta—menciono Sasuke, siendo plenamente sincero.

Era molesta porque era importante para él y porque podía hacerlo vulnerable, molesta porque podía hacerlo dudar cuando nadie más lo hacía. Con una sola mirada, gesto que Kakashi inicialmente no entendió de parte de Sasuke, Sakura cayo inconsciente a su lado, sumida aparentemente en un Genjutsu.

Sabia el por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero su mente permanecía dividida ante las acciones del Uchiha, sin poder creer o entender del todo como es que Sasuke podía ser tan cruel y frio con ella que jamás había hecho nada en su contra, sin atreverse a matarlo, sin atreverse a interponerse en su camino. Una parte de él quería creer que Sasuke sentía algo por Sakura, un mero cariño o amistad pasada, un mínimo grado de respeto…pero los actos del Uchiha contradecían mucho sus pensamiento, su idea por creer que sentía algo por Sakura. En el pasado, cuando eran Genin, era realmente feliz creer aquello a sus ojos, verlo…pero ahora ya nada era igual.

-¡No tenías que lanzarle un Genjutsu!—protesto Naruto a espaldas del Uchiha.

Sasuke, luego de lo hecho, volvió su vista al frente, esperando el instante adecuado para irse. Sakura era su razón para mirar hacia atrás, para dudar, para detenerse, para hacer todo cuanto jamás podría haber pensado siquiera hacer con nadie más. Naruto tenía siento grado de importancia para él, era como su hermano, su mejor amigo…pero Sakura tenía un grado de importancia mucho mayor.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, nos habría seguido—protesto Sasuke sabiendo que eso era cierto. –Que no estorbe.

Si ella los seguía, la misma situación sucedida hace años, en que ambos se habían enfrentado con intención de matarse, justo cuando Sakura había estado a nada de arriesgar su vida por culpa de sus imprudencias…esa situación no podía ni debía repetirse. Sasuke sentía que jamás podría perdonarse el arriesgar su vida de esa manera, no la vida de quien era importante para él. Pero lejos de ser inútil, una carga o lo que sea que el dijera sin intención para justificarse—porque ese tono despectivo hacia ella era una farsa—no era sino una mentira. Ella jamás resultaría una carga para él, jamás.

-Sakura siempre quiso salvarte. Siempre—hablo Kakashi esta vez, corroborando que Sakura estaba bajo un Genjutsu.

En esas circunstancias y sabiendo que la única forma de salir de allí era siendo falso y sincero al mismo tiempo, Sasuke giro su rostro hacia Kakashi, predispuesto y sabiendo que debía de decir en ese momento. No mentiría del todo…pero tampoco sería totalmente sincero.

-Espero que se haya divertido en su fantasía, soñando con el amor verdadero—mintió Sasuke, pisoteando sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, hablando despectivamente de ella y de aquello que apreciaba de ella, de ese sentir y amor que adoraba de su persona, de esa ingenuidad. –Por mi parte no tengo ninguna razón para amarla—siguió mintiendo cuando en realidad no tenía razones para dejar de sentir lo que sentía por ella, -y mucho menos entiendo las razones por las cuales ella aún se siente atraída por mí.

Esas últimas palabras eran sinceras, no entendía ni entendería jamás porque lo amaba, porque sentía ese amor tan fuerte y sincero por él. No se trataba de su físico, que ciertamente a él no le importaban, ella se había enamorado de su ser, d su alma, de quien era, del tiempo en que se habían conocido, valorándolo desde siempre, pero...el por qué jamás tendría respuesta para él.

-Las razones solo son necesarias, si vas a odiar a alguien—aclaro Kakashi dándole de manera omnisciente la repuesta que él deseaba saber, -además, lo único que Sakura deseaba era permanecer a tu lado. Solo quería salvarle—defendió Kakashi a su alumna que se encontraba inconsciente a su lado. –Esta chica a la que incluso estas dispuesto a matar…ha derramado lágrimas impregnadas de sentimientos por ti—volvió a protestar esperando que Sasuke entrara en razón. –Y te ama tanto que sufre por ello.

Hace años no había hecho eso, no había hablado claramente con Sasuke como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero ahora esperaba poder conseguir algo siquiera., una mísera reacción. Sasuke se mantuvo imperturbable, ocultando con esa increíble eficacia sus emociones. Sakura era muchas cosas para él, y su grado importancia era sumamente necesario. Ella era esa ancla, ese sentir de razonamiento en su vida, ese actuar que implicaba hacerlo entrar en razón cuando nadie más conseguía hacerlo. Ella era todo lo que era importante o creíble en su vida, inocente, ingenua y noble. La única persona que merecía la pena conocer y valorar, eso era para él, todo. Evocaba irreparablemente para él esa importancia que su familia había tenido para él en el pasado.

-Es probable que…lo que sienta sea el resultad de los fracasos del pasado a la cual aún esta aferrada—menciono Sasuke sin darle importancia.

Pero, y sabiendo que ella no inferiría, Sasuke volvió su vista al frente y se marchó rápidamente, únicamente sabiendo que Naruto lo seguiría.

* * *

Después de la partida de Naruto, que indudablemente había seguido a Sasuke apenas un par de segundos después, Kakashi había permanecido en aquel lugar que había sido testigo de una de las batallas más impresionantes que se hubieran visto aguardando a que el Genjutsu se disipara y la permitiera a Sakura recuperar la conciencia, habiéndola recostado ligeramente para que permaneciera sentada.

El Hatake, sumido en la incertidumbre y el temor, -sintiendo apenas un ápice de las colisiones de los ataques a la distancia, sintiendo los chakras de sus dos alumnos disminuir por el agotamientos—vio las nubes cruzar el cielo y el matiz azulado ser reemplazado por un dorado procedente del atardecer que en solo cuestión de segundos habría de transformarse en noche.

Kakashi vio como Sakura, en medio del Genjutsu aun, fruncía ligeramente el ceño, removiéndose, clara señal de que estaba despertando.

Sumida ne esa inconciencia y recordando aquella imagen proyectada por el Genjutsu, de Sasuke atacándola con la seria intención de matarla, Sakura se había sumido en una oscuridad que era incomoda pero no aterradora. En lugar de darle ese miedo que debía de proyectar un Genjutsu no había hecho sino reconfortarla hasta sumirla en un sueño profundo que le había permitido recuperarse del agotamiento provocado por todas las batallas sucedidas hasta entonces…hasta que ese sueño se hubiera transformado en un recuerdo del pasado cuando su equipo y ella habían sido unos niños en la academia. Un instante en que recordaba que Sasuke y Naruto habían peleado…pero teniendo la conciencia de en ese momento de su vida y viéndolos pelear, Sakura había sentido tristeza y medio, no la idea infantil de saber que Sasuke ganaría sino sabiendo a lo que eso llevaría.

De un solo respingo provocado por su sueño, Sakura abrió los ojos n el acto, parpadeando asustada por el sueño y lo que había significado para ella. Su respiración se normalizo a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban para tranquilizare a sí misma y decirse que lo visto no había sido sino un sueño solamente, muy vivido y real pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.

-Ya despertaste—comento Kakashi a lado.

Sakura abrió los ojos y asintió a la aseveración de su Sensei, agradecida de que él estuviera ahí con ella. Los ojos de la pelirosa se dirigieron hacia el cielo notando el cambio de los colores de este con el pasar del tiempo en que ella había estado inconsciente.

-Esta atardeciendo—menciono Sakura con preocupación reparando en la ausencia de Sasuke y Naruto…temiendo en saber dónde estaban o como estaban porque sabía que habían peleado, su corazón se lo decía. -¿Y Sasuke y Naruto?—pregunto Sakura deseando que su Sensei tuviera la respuesta.

Kakashi bajo la mirada por un breve instante.

-Están resolviendo sus asuntos en una última pelea—comento Kakashi in saber que más decirle a ella.

Asustada por la sola idea de ello, y sabiendo que su participación no cambiaría nada, Sakura agudizo sus sentidos para percibir el chakra de ambos, sumamente bajo y casi por los suelos, centrando su vista en el cielo y esperando que el tiempo les diera a Kakashi y a ella el momento para ir en busca de ellos.

* * *

En espera de que ese momento hubiera tenido lugar, y apenas un par de segundos antes de que el sol emergiera desde el horizonte, Sakura había ayudado a su Sensei a caminar, brindándole apoyo en su hombro y la estabilidad que ella tenía al haber recuperado fuerzas con su inconciencia.

Ambos se habían movilizado tan rápido como al condición t debilidad del Hatake lo había permitido hasta llegar al Valle del Fin que ahora lucia totalmente irreconocible. Las dos enormes estatus de piedra que representaban a los dos fundadores de la aldea, el Senju y el Uchiha, se hallaban destruidas solo con las bases de sus estructuras aun en pie y cientos de escombros a su alrededor. Kakashi y ella se detuvieron en el acantilado que les brindaba una visión completa del enorme valle ahora destruido.

-Conque aquí estaban—comento Kakashi viendo a sus alumnos en la cima de un escombro que emulaba el sello de reconciliación Shinobi.

Sakura, colaborando a al estabilidad de su maestro, vio claramente la situación en la que se encontraban sus dos amigos…parpadeando apresurada para evitar las lágrimas que la condición en que estaban provocaban en ella. Estaba sumamente preocupada por ambos, por cuanta sangre habrían perdido, por las heridas que tendrían además de la que era visible desde donde estaban…

La pelirosa, con el debido respeto y sintiendo que su Sensei parecía más recuperado, quito el brazo de su Sensei que había estado apoyando alrededor del cuello de ella y asintió respetuosamente ante el antes de saltar por el acantilado. Sakura cayó segura y firmemente sobre el suelo de roca, avanzando apresuradamente hacia donde ambos estaban. Deteniendo frente a ellos y haciendo su máxime esfuerzo por no flaquear al verlo a ambos desprovisto de un brazo por la pelea que habían tenido. Sakura se arrodillo entre ambos y procedió a cerrar sus heridas de mayor gravedad de manera inmediata.

Deseaba gritarles, decirles a ambos a la cara cuan idiotas eran por pelear de semejante manera como para perder un brazos en el esfuerzo de matarse entre sí.

-Gracias, Sakura- menciono Naruto tras su aparición y pronta ayuda a ambos.

Naruto sonreía como siempre al verla a salvo y Sasuke…Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima claramente lamentando su actuar anterior. El Uchiha la observo sin saber que decirle, ya libre de tantos conflictos internos que había sentido hasta entonces y que ahora, gracias a la pelea con Naruto, sentía que habían sido eliminados. ¿Lo dudaba? Ja, le faltaba un brazo, eso era prueba suficiente para decir que no. Sakura no había volteado a verlo ni una vez y Sasuke sabía que se lo merecía…pero quería pedirle perdón. Por una vez en su vida quería ser sincero con ella y decirle a la cara algo que llevaba años sin atreverse a pronunciar. Esta vez podía ser plenamente sincero con ella.

-Sakura, yo…-inicio más que dispuesto a enmendar todo lo errado con ella en el pasado.

-Cállense—les pidió Sakura a ambos de manera tajante, aludiendo que no quería escucharlo pronunciar o emitir palabra alguna o su ira por ambos seria mayor de lo que ya era. –Tengo que concentrarme—se justificó.

Sasuke no aparto su mirada de ella, viéndola negarse y actuar como si nada para no flaquear pero sintiendo que, de un momento a otro, ella iba a llorar. Sin importar los años que hubieran pasado estando separados, Sasuke sabía que ella no había cambiado y por ende la conocía muy bien.

Naruto desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia el notando que ese aire tenso y frio ya no estaba en los orbes ónix del Uchiha, además del hecho de que cierta calidez y aprecio iban dirigidos hacia Sakura que evitaba verlo. El Uzumaki recordaba haber visto esa chispa hacia años, cuando Tsunade había llegado a la aldea por primera vez luego de que él y el sabio pervertido hubieran ido en su búsqueda…cuando Sakura había estado en ese instante en que la Hokage había sanado a Sasuke. Cuando ella había llorado por él. En ese mudo silencio que estaba guardando, Naruto corroboro que sus compañeros sentían eso que el llevaba ya cierto tiempo creyendo.

-Perdón—pronuncio el Uchiha sabiendo que Sakura de todas formas lo escucharía.

Abruma por esas solas palabras y por el tono usado, Sakura sentía la mirada de Naruto sobre ella diciéndole que le respondiera a Sasuke…y ella si deseaba hacerlo. En esos momentos tampoco le servía el silencio. Sakura tomo aire antes de decidirse hablar, observando al Uchiha quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, percibiendo ese cambio en su mirada…casi podía recordar al Sasuke que ella había conocido en esos ojos, a ese niño del que se había enamorado desde la primera vez en que lo había visto en la academia.

-¿Perdón?—repitió Sakura las palabras del Uchiha, confundida, -¿Por qué?

El Uchiha la vio temblar ligeramente, señal de que sus emociones estaban aflorando como siempre, brindándole la confianza para hablar libremente con ella como no había hecho en todos esos años. Estaba vez no habría, rabia, odio ni nada que le impidiera cruzar ese camino que conducía hacia los sentimiento que tenía por ella y que se había callado…aunque, y para ser honesto, aun no se sentía lo bastante capaz como para decirle esto último a la cara. Eso ciertamente necesitaba un poco de tiempo extra.

-Por todo—reconoció Sasuke.

Naruto contemplo con sincera alegría el ver que el equipo nuevamente estaba junto porque era así, porque Sasuke habia recapacitado y ahora estaba más que dispuesto a empezar de nuevo en base a todo lo que había discutido con Naruto. El Uzumaki y el Uchiha vieron cómo, de manera casi desapercibida y conteniéndose en extremo, un par de lágrimas solitarias descendían por las mejillas de la pelirosa.

-Cuantos problemas…- inicio Sakura con la idea de gritarles a la cara, pero no se sentía capaz, no cuando solo quería agradecer que ambos estaban vivos. –Tontos—los insulto llorando.

La pelirosa termino de sanarlos, secándole las lágrimas de manera casi inmediata. Ya ligeramente un tanto recuperados no solo en base al tiempo que habían pasado inconscientes tras su batalla, tanto Sasuke como Naruto consiguieron sentarse con dificultad pese a lo adoloridos que aún estaban por el agotamiento que les había provocado la durísima batalla que habían tenido y, esperaban, fuera la última que tuvieran con intención de matarse.

Sakura levanto la mirada hacia ambos con una sonrisa de completa alegría que iba más que nada dirigida hacia Naruto que sonreír de igual modo al saber que había cumplido su promesa de traer a Sasuke de regreso. El Uchiha sonrió ligeramente antes de que Sakura se abrazara efusivamente de ambos. De no ser por la estabilidad que les proporcionaba la pelirosa a quien se aferraron, o ambos hubieron caído de espaldas con ella encima. Naruto rio ante el gesto, gritando como loco al saber que la guerra, en efecto, había terminado y que ahora podían celebrar. Sasuke aprovechando la ocasión, le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando sutilmente la espalda de ella a modo de respuesta, sin soltarla.

Kakashi los observo desde lo alto del acantilado con una sonrisa nostalgia al recordar a los Genin que había conocido hace años y que seguía siendo los mismos alumnos que el había formado como Ninjas fuertes y capaces de defender aquello en lo que creían, maestro los tres Sannin de la nueva generación: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

El Equipo 7 estaba reunido de nuevo.

* * *

 **PD:** gracias a **Ryomaysakuno93** , **LittelCurly21** y **Yopi** a quienes les dedico la actualización así como a todos los nuevos lectores, agradeciendo que tengan la atención de tenerse y leer este fic. Respecto a lo sugerido por **LittelCurly21,** mencionare la estadía de Sasuke en la cárcel pero me centrare en su partida, la boda tendrá lugar pero temo que la haré según mi criterio porque hasta la fecha no nos hacen un digno momento SasuSaku. Además pretendo incluir momentos que creo que pasaron en la película " **Boruto The Movie** " en que solo los vimos juntos y una o dos veces (según como lo vean ustedes) :3 si tienen alguna sugerencia comenten por fi :3 ya que enserio aprecio que ustedes me ayuden en esta historia :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	6. Gracias

**-** La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, más la redacción y empatía de mi para con la historia corre por mi cuenta al ser de mi entera responsabilidad, adaptando manga anime, películas y/o momentos de toda clase que evoquen a nuestra pareja **SasuSaku**

* * *

Ser la alumna del nuevo Hokage tenía sus ventajas, ser su única alumna mujer y casi hija era tremendamente valorado por el Hatake que, al notar su preocupación por Sasuke, le había brindado un permiso especial que nadie—en las circunstancias en que estaban—podría tener: El estar a solas con él.

Sasuke, inmediatamente después de dispersado el Tsukuyomi Infinito, había reconocido todos los errores que había cometido y, por ende, aceptado el pagar por ello mediante una indefinida estadía en prisión mientras la Quinta Hokage decidía si era merecedor del perdón. Ella le había rogado que no lo hiciera, no tenía roque pagar nada porque simplemente toda su vida había sido víctima del sistema Shinobi y la censura que este había impuesto a la sociedad, ocultando aquello que se estimara conveniente sin razón aparente. Recordaba que, al saber sabido la verdad del sacrificio de Itachi, había llorado empáticamente al saber la carga que el Uchiha había tenido que llevar y al comprender hasta qué punto Sasuke se sentía culpable de haberlo odiado injustificadamente.

Itachi Uchiha era un héroe y si bien, probablemente, nunca pudiera ser alabado como el Hokage que debió de haber sido, ella sabía la verdad, Naruto sabía la verdad y, todavía más importante…Sasuke sabía la verdad. Eso era más que suficiente para que, en el futuro, pudieran cambiar las cosas y marcar una diferencia importante en el mundo, a futuro, claro.

Sakura coloco la llave en la cerradura, manteniendo la mirada en el cerrojo para no ver a Sasuke, sintiendo lastima en las circunstancias en que estaba, pero agradecida con Kakashi por la oportunidad y que este había ordenado que los encargados de vigilar al Uchiha los dejaran a ambos solos. Ella era plenamente leal a la aldea y a lo que la había formado en su vida hasta ese punto, por mucho que amara a Sasuke, nunca podría traicionar a su pueblo y su pasado, es por eso que podía estar a solas con él, libremente y sin restricciones. La pelirosa se detuvo en frente de Sasuke, sin poder evitar posar cuidadosamente sus manos sobre las mejillas del Uchiha, triste por su situación más plena al saber que ella podría brindarle una libertad que nadie más podía.

Apartándose apenas un breve instante de Sasuke, y realizando la correspondiente posición de manos, Sakura deshizo el sello que obstaculizaba la visión del Uchiha que parpadeo confundido, observándola. A la vez que una sonrisa se plasmaba en el rostro de la pelirosa, esta se sentó en el suelo, frente al Uchiha quien no conseguía entender el porqué de su presencia.

-Hola para ti también—lo saludo ella con una sonrisa, sabiendo que de no hablar primero él tampoco lo haría.

Decir que le extrañaba verla era poco, no porque le desagradara su presencia, en lo absoluto. Pero no conseguía entender el porqué de su presencia, el motivo exacto para que ella estuviera ahí, sentada en el suelo frente a él con esa sonrisa que el llevaba tiempo sin ver y que seguía siendo igual de hermosa y resplandeciente que en su memorias. Entre todos los sucesos que habían tenido lugar luego de haber desecho el Tsukuyomi Infinito hasta el momento en el cual ambos estaban uno frente al otro, Sasuke desconocía exactamente cuándo tiempo había pasado, pero había pasado tiempo puesto que el cabello de Sakura lucia más largo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?—cuestiono Sasuke.

Sakura fingió molesta ante sus palabras, sin dejarme inmutar por el tono usado y sin reparar en su preocupación o natural preocupación de que ella estuviera ahí, con él. Sasuke no iba a negar que, en todo ese tiempo "a oscuras", ella era una de las personas que indudablemente evocaba su preocupación y pensamientos: el saber cómo estaba, que hacía y tantas otras cosas. Tratar de entender a las mujeres era algo que, sencillamente, jamás se había molestado en hacer. Sakura y el habían sido compañeros hacia años y luego, teniendo a Karin como compañera para sus fines y planes…no había resultado una carga porque él le había legado tal responsabilidad a quien sacaba de quicio a la Uzumaki; a Suigetsu.

¿Para qué molestarse en perder el tiempo con algo que no le interesaba?

Pero, Sakura siempre era un enigma. Claro, podía ser predecible, en ocasiones…pero eso no siempre era igual, cuando ella se lo proponía podía ser realmente difícil de leer o comprender, como si fuera un mapa sumamente complejo, un acertijo. Por ejemplo, en ese momento y con esa sonrisa adornando sus labios, clavando sus ojos y atención en él…Sasuke no conseguía entender o aludir siquiera que era lo que ella estaba pensando para estar ahí, para estar con él. Bueno, entenderla era todo un desafío.

-Supuse que querrías hablar con alguien—mintió Sakura viéndolo observarla con palpable escepticismo. La pelirosa se encogió de hombros ante su mirada, -y quise mantenerte informado de las cosas que han pasado este último tiempo—suspiro por un instante, atrayendo la mirada del Uchiha sobre sí misma, -respecto a tu futuro…eso aún es incierto—aseguro Sakura con decepción, -Kakashi Sensei hace lo que puede.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante esto último…

-¿Kakashi?—pregunto, confundido.

Sakura se corrigió así misma al verlo, ¿Cómo olvidar que él y Naruto eran prácticamente ajenos al nuevo título de su Sensei? Merecían excusarse al ser desconocedores del gran honor de ser alumnos del nuevo Hokage.

-Es cierto, tu no lo sabias—murmuro Sakura, viendo impaciente a Sasuke que claramente quería resolver las dudas que su presencia estaba evocando. –Lady Tsunade renuncio—declaro ante la "casi" inexpresiva mirada del Uchiha que captaba su atención con ese brillo que no había vuelto a ver desde que habían sido unos niños. –Y ahora Kakashi es el Hokage.

El Uchiha consiguió ocultar cai a la perfección su sorpresa ante estas palabras. La verdad es que la decisión y/o permanencia de un Hokage en el titulo le daba igual, por ahora, pero saber que su Sensei era el nuevo Hokage…no sabía si sentir orgullo o esperanza. Kakashi era más que digno de tal puesto, claro que lo creía luego de haber sido su alumno y ver la clase de ideales que residían en él. Y, con respecto a su propia vida, sabía que Kakashi haría todo lo necesario por evitar la prisión permanente o una sentencia de muerte, aunque no sabía si lo merecía o no. No tenía idea de que decirle a ella, de cómo hablarle, de cómo ser merecedor de su persona luego de todo lo hecho…sin importar que a ella pareciera no importarle en lo absoluto.

La mirada de la pelirosa se quebró ligeramente al verlo centrado en la nada, sumido en sus propis pesares. Levantándose del suelo Sakura tomo asiento junto al Uchiha, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de él, que se vio devuelto a la realidad ante la acción de ella provocando que las miradas de ambos se entrelazaran. _Ónix_ y _Esmeralda_ , fusionadas entre sí. No había tristeza o pesar en los ojos de Sakura, no había rencor o dolor pasado y eso era lo que más confundía al Uchiha, ¿Por qué ella seguían manteniéndose inocente cuando resto del mundo era tan oscuro? Ella era todo lo que él había considerado perdido en el pasado, sabía que esa era la mayor razón por la que tenía un lugar en su vida, lo demás entraba en otro plano.

Quería decirle lo que sentía, ser plenamente sincero como no lo había sido en años, pero…no se sentía capaz. No por temor al rechazo, eso era ridículo, considerando que ella lo había esperado por tanto tiempo, insistiendo y siendo perseverante a cada paso…pero él mismo no se sentía digno, no se sentía merecedor de ella y de su bondad, de su ingenuidad y su noble corazón, de ella que significaba tanto para él. ¿Cómo hacerlo luego de todo lo que había tenido lugar en el pasado, un pasado que no conseguía enterrar?

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, Sakura se abrazó a él, haciéndolo reposar su frente contra el hombro de ella, despidiendo aquella calidez insólitamente entrañable que él había deseado volver a sentir luego de tantos años en que se había negado todo contacto o recuerdo de ella, de ese aroma tan sutil y sereno que conseguía devolverle la calma y de esa familiaridad y empatía que sus abrazos conseguía brindarle. Pero esta vez aquello que evocaba el abrazo no era algo tan sugestivo y/o memorial, se trataba de algo conciso y real:

Todo estaba perdonado entre los dos, siempre lo había estado…

* * *

Las cosas—gracias a Kakashi—en efecto, se habían volcado a su favor ya que, y permaneciendo enclaustrado por solo un breve tiempo más, Sasuke había conseguido ser debidamente exonerado de todo cuanto había hecho, pudiendo optar en permanecer en Konoha o no…pero por ahora tal cosa no le era prioritaria.

Deseaba entender planamente el mundo que había ignorado por tanto tiempo, poder evitar que una situación como la suya volviera a repetirse de manera innecesaria e injustificada. El Uchiha creía que, ya habiendo errado tanto en su pasado, lo mejor que podía hacer era evitar que tales errores volviera a implicar a otras personas, evitar que se propagara otro caos equiparable al que él había provocado. Frente a él, en la salida de la aldea, se encontraban Kakashi, —el ahora Sexto Hokage—y Sakura quien estaba muy pendiente de él pese a no poder inmiscuirse.

Más tiempo lejos de ella…

Si bien no le agradaba del todo la idea, en lo absoluto, sabía que esta vez volvería necesariamente y en su determinado momento, no solo para dar un reporte cuando su análisis del mundo hubiera avanzado…sino también cundo se sintiera digno de verla como su igual, de pensar que podía existir ese "algo" entre ambos que el había evitado formar durante todos esos años. Naruto y él no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar hasta la fecha, pero Sasuke presentía que se lo encontraría en algún punto, era imposible que Naruto le permitiera irse así sin más.

-La verdad es…- titubeo Kakashi frente a él en plan de mentor más que de autoridad de la aldea, siempre igual de humilde en su propio estatus, -merecías la cárcel por lo que hiciste—le recordó el Hatake. Pese a mantener esa imagen de frialdad casi total, Sasuke centraba ligeramente su atención hacia Sakura quien no parecía tranquila en lo absoluto ante la idea de verlo partir, y con justa razón si él mismo no deseaba irse, -la única razón por la que fuiste perdonado fue porque ayudaste a deshacer el Tsukuyomi infinito, y las suplicas de Naruto—aludió Kakashi sabiendo que Sasuke no necesitaba de ese sermón pero él quería dárselo como mantra ante el tiempo que el Uchiha habría de pasar fuera de la aldea, esta vez por razones diferentes a las anteriores. –No hagas más locuras, o la responsabilidad será mía—pidió Kakashi ligeramente divertido ante esto último.

Sakura consiguió ocultar eficientemente la sonrisa que estuvo a nada de mostrar al recordar un momento, días atrás, en que había ido a visitar a su Sensei a su nueva oficina, encontrándolo cai oculto ante columnas de papeles y documentos en espera de ser leído o firmados por él, informes de todas las clases. Sentía compasión de su Sensei que tenía tal carga que llevar sin haber deseado el cargo…pero también sabía que nadie era mejor que él para lidiar con tal estatus en ese momento, preparando el camino que, si era posible, Naruto habría de seguir en el futuro si verdaderamente deseaba cumplir su sueño.

-Te lo agradezco—admitió sinceramente, Sasuke.

Decir que no deseaba que se quedara era una mentira. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes y que Sasuke estuviera ahí con ellos a cada momento, cada día…pero sabía que ella no era nadie como para interferir con los ideales del Uchiha, su vida no le pertenecía a ella y por primera vez él tenía todo derecho de hacer aquello que considerara propio o pertinente. Pero esta vez no quería quedare esperando, quería creer o sentir que él volvería y que esta vez las cosas serían como siempre debían de haber ido, pacificas, amenas, serenas. Pero en la clase de vida que tenían como Shinobis, tal cosa era de lo más incierto.

-¿En verdad piensas irte?—indago Sakura, preocupada ante aquello sabiendo el esfuerzo que lady Tsunade, pese a ya no ser la Hokage, estaba realizando tanto por él como por Naruto. –lady Tsunade está por terminar en brazo con las células de Hashirama.

Sasuke agradecía su preocupación, más debía de reconocer que no consideraba necesario tal gesto de parte de la Senju. En el pasado había tenido que adecuarse a toda clase de circunstancias con las que se había encontrado y eso lo había llevado a volverse ambidiestro por cuestiones técnicas. En la clase de vida que tenían los Shinobis, era mejor saber sobrevivir de todas las formas posibles sin permitirse obstaculizar por ningún defecto físico y/o material. La ausencia de un brazo ya le resultaba casi común y sentía que era la carga o huella adecuada para con su pasado y lo que había hecho.

-Necesito saber que me parece el mundo ninja—informo el Uchiha viendo comprender sus palabras a Sakura quien no quería dejarlo marchar, pero esta vez no era por motivos de peligro ni incertidumbre. Esta vez habría de volver y en buenos términos, -siento que ahora soy capaz de contemplar aquello que pase por alto, no sé si tendré la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo—admitió para sí mismo al igual que para ella que parecía ser más que comprensiva con la información que él le estaba brindando, -y hay cosas que aun me preocupan.

-¿Y si te pido…—titubeo Sakura, intentando auto convencerse de la respuesta que, estaba segura, iba a recibir ante su cuestionamiento, -que me dejes acompañarte?

Sasuke la escucho atentamente, habiendo esperado que ella formulara esa pregunta porque era algo inevitable…pero esta vez no podía llevarla consigo. Más adelante, quizá, pero por ahora lo que deseaba era limpiar su mente de recuerdos pasados, auto sanarse de todas sus heridas y considerarse merecedor de ella y dándose la oportunidad de volver y poder estar con ella como había deseado, pero se había negado, por tanto tiempo. Quería empezar desde cero. Pero esta vez no podía acompañarlo, esta vez no.

-Este también en un viaje de penitencia—reconoció Sasuke tanto para sí mismo como para ella, pese a desear llevarla consigo,-tú no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados.

Sakura dejo decaer su ánimo con pesadez, de manera inmediata al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte del Uchiha. ¿Por qué seguía creyendo que él podía corresponderle en algún momento? Aquello era prácticamente imposible, ahora eran amigos y estaban en buenos términos, pero nada más.

-Nada que ver—murmuro Sakura con pesar, para sí misma.

Una sonrisa ladina se plasmó en el rostro del Uchiha al verla bajar la mirada con decepción al saberse ignorada nuevamente. Kakashi se hizo el desentendido, apartando la mirada con una sonrisa que fue cubierta por su máscara, admirado y feliz de ver que—lo creído por él en el pasado, si habría de ser posible en el futuro, con paciencia y tiempo. Para alguien tan importante para él, Sasuke solo tenía un gesto que realizar; un _poke_. Sakura levanto la vista hacia el Uchiha, sintiendo el suave tacto de él sobre su frente, reconociendo aquel gesto tan especial, observándolo sorprendida al no comprender porque tenía esa atención con ella, porque le estaba sonriendo de esa forma.

-Nos veremos pronto—garantizo Sasuke, prometiéndole de manera omnisciente que volvería. -Gracias

Aceptando esas palabras, pese a su sorpresa e inmensa felicidad por el gesto que estaba teniendo para con ella, Sakura sonrió y supo que esas palabras no eran solamente una despedida, no eran solo una disculpa por todo lo sucedido entre ambos anteriormente, no era un perdón aparente entre amigos por más que eso pareciera, era una señal para un nuevo inicio, para dejar todo atrás y darse la oportunidad de empezar con todo mediante lo que sentían, ya fuera que el otro se supiera correspondido o no. Esas palabras eran una promesa sincera y certera para ambos y sus sentimientos.

Él iba a volver, iba a volver por ella.

* * *

 **PD:** gracias a **Ryomaysakuno93** , **LittelCurly21** y . En cuanto a la incógnita de **LittelCurly21** ; no se si adaptar momentos del juego porque, canónicamente, no tendrían tal relevancia, pero eso lo decidiré o pediré opinión más adelante :3 lamento mi tardanza al actualizar pero tuve cositas que hacer :3 espero su perdón y comprensión. El próximo capitulo se llamara " **Lo que siento por ti** " ustedes entenderán porque, si tienen alguna sugerencia de ahora en más, por favor comenten. Tengo una idea con respecto a la boda pero no es concreta aun (basada en las bodas del oriente medio en la actualidad) díganme si tienen algo en mente y comenten plis, enserio aprecio su atención para con este fic :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	7. Lo Que Siento Por Ti

**-** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, más los pensamientos y/o narración son de mi absoluta responsabilidad :3

* * *

Los días de festividad habían pasado, más el ambiente aún seguía siendo igual de pleno.

Naruto y Hinata llevaban días sin ser vistos y todo por estar más que concentrados en su matrimonio y Sakura, como buena chaperona y amiga, hacia hasta lo imposible porque dicha paz no fuera trastocada. Hasta el propio Kakashi, en un intento por aligerar las cosas, les daba misiones seguidamente a los amigos del Uzumaki para que no pudiera molestarlo, pero era tan sutil que nadie se daba cuenta, salvo ella. Pero no solo se trataba de aquel matrimonio sino del hecho que Naruto comenzaba, -bajo la tutela de Iruka y Kakashi Sensei—a prepararse para asumir como Hokage algún día y Hinata no daba su brazo a torcer, ayudándolo en todo momento.

La Haruno cerró sus ojos, dejándose relajar por la suave brisa de primavera que llevaba suaves pétalos de flores de cerezo en sus remolinos de aire que aparecían y desaparecían. Un pétalo cayó sobre las manos de la Haruno, sobre su regazo, quien abrió los ojos y observo aquel diminuto pétalo, jugando con él entre sus dedos, acercándolo a sus labios y soplando suavemente para dejar que la brisa se lo llevara en plena libertad. Se encontraba en la banca que daba con el camino para salir de la aldea, un lugar tan significativo para ella, sumida en sus propios pensamientos y divagaciones sobre el pasado y presente.

No quería asumirlo pero se sentía dejada a un lado; Shikamaru y Temari estaban cada vez más juntos, Kiba estaba de _"amigo"_ , porque así insistía en titularse a sí mismo, con Tamaki, Ino estaba saliendo con Sai…sentía que era la única que no tenía nada más en que enfrascarse que no fuera el trabajo. ¿Y qué podía hacer? Se había determinado a esperar a Sasuke y no cambiaría de parecer pero…le hubiera gustado saber dónde estaba, como estaba, si pensaba en ella…¿Cómo aguantar la incertidumbre?

 _Nos veremos pronto_

Las palabras del Uchiha resonaban en su mente, ¿Qué se suponía que debía creer en base a eso?, ¿Sasuke sentía algo por ella?, ¿Por qué insistía en preguntarse eso ultimo nuevamente? No le servía pensar o creer que Sasuke sintiera algo por ella porque no era así, pero su terquedad le hacía creer que algún día iba a ser correspondida. _Que ilusa soy_ , se dijo a sí misma, mentalmente.

Sasuke llevaba tiempo viajando para informar a Kakashi de todo cuanto pasaba en el mundo y de cómo evitar sucesos similares, así como corroborar que la amenaza de los Otsutsuki, anteriormente relacionada con Kaguya, ya no era latente para nadie. Pero tras tanto tiempo cumpliendo aquel deseo y misión al mismo tiempo, Sasuke no quería nada más que regresar a la aldea aunque fuera por un corto tiempo y por ello ahora entraba a la aldea sin reparar en nada.

Su mirada se clavó en una banca que conocía muy bien por haber sido aquel lugar en que Sakura y él había pasado uno de los momentos más significativos y emocionalmente importantes en sus vidas. Sentada sobre la banca, con la mirada perdida en la nada, se encontraba Sakura. ¿Era solo su imaginación o cada vez se hacía más deslumbrante y…hermosa? Debía admitir que el tiempo en que no se veían la hacía favorecer todavía más a sus ojos, casi como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-Sakura—la nombro el Uchiha.

Parpadeando y siendo alejada de sus pensamientos, la pelirosa giro su rostro hacia aquella voz que de manera inequívoca la había hecho temblar y volver a la realidad con solo pronunciar su nombre. Sakura se levantó de la banca en el acto en cuando hubo notado al Uchiha de pie en frente suyo, observándola. Los ojos de la pelirosa lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, abrumada con su sola presencia, los labios de la pelirosa se encontraban entreabiertos, a son de emitir una pregunta o declaración que no se admitía a realizar por temor de no recibir la respuesta deseada.

-Sasuke yo…- inicio Sakura sin saber que decirle y el agradeciendo que la calle estuviera vacía, permitiéndoles a ambos estar a solas. Quería salir de aquella duda de una vez por todas, quería empezar las cosas de la forma que debía ser, siendo amigos o más que eso pero teniendo las cosas claras. –Sé que tú, no sientes lo mismo por mi…- se calló a sí misma, negando ante lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Quién dijo eso?—menciono Sasuke vagamente.

Los ojos de la pelirosa se clavaron en el rostro del Uchiha con confusión absoluta quien no hizo sino sonreírle ladinamente como respuesta. Habían gestos entre ambos que habían conseguido entender o comprender a lo largo del tiempo, y viendo aquella expresión en el rostro de Uchiha y el tono de sus palabras, ese interés que clavaba en ella y ese brillo en los ojos que no le veía desde hacía años, Sakura supo que cualquier miedo o temor pasado ya no tenía sentido, porque por fin había recibido esa respuesta que tanto había estado esperando.

Un _te amo_ , literalmente verbal y claro tardaría en salir de sus labios, Sasuke se conocía bien y entendía que tal cosa habría de tomar tiempo, su personalidad y su ser eran más bien exactos, silenciosos, sinceros e inexpresivos. Claro, siendo un Shinobi, tales características eran más que alabadas, pero estaba dispuesto a dar un paso más por Sakura, pero todo a su tiempo y en su justa medida. El Uchiha contemplo la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Sakura cuyos ojos estaban a punto de liberar lágrimas, algo que sinceramente lo frustraba. Tanto si era bueno o malo, detestaba verla llorar por su causa o por quien fuera, ella no tenía por qué llorar.

Habiendo esperado eso por tanto tiempo, Sasuke no se resistió o removió en lo absoluto en cuanto sintió a Sasuke abrazarse a él, abrazándolo afanosamente en un intento por asegurarse que ese momento era real y absolutamente certero, en un intento por creer que lo que acababa de escuchar era real.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke—murmuro Sakura con el rostro enterrado en el pecho del Uchiha.

El Uchiha envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirosa quien oculto su rostro, cobijándose en su pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado por volver a verla? Ciertamente para él había parecido mucho más de lo que había pasado materialmente, pero eso no era lo verdaderamente importante ahora, lo importante era que estaban juntos y conscientes de lo que el otro sentía; anclados el uno al otro como nunc lo habían estado ni estarían a nadie más.

-Sakura—menciono su nombre, el Uchiha, acariciando su cabello mientras la abrazaba con su único brazo, -he vuelto.

Por fin volvía a tener un hogar al que regresar; Sakura era su hogar.

* * *

Tener en su poder el Sharingan y el Rinnegan era ciertamente algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, el respeto adquirido, la reputación que se granjeaba con dicho poder y además el ser un héroe de guerra, todo eso era más que suficiente como para que un individuo se sintiera pleno a la edad que él tenía. Pero Sasuke hubiera deseado no tener que agotarse tanto en el proceso que significaba para él aquel viaje de redención que, por ahora, se encontraba en un punto suspensivo.

El Uchiha se masajeo las sienes en un intento por aminorar aquella molestia, levantando la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina, encontrándose con Sakura que traía un poco de té sobre una bandeja, colocando esta sobre la mesa, sin hacer desaparecer la deslumbrante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. La Haruno noto claramente su cansancio, compasiva.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?—pidió Sakura.

Sakura vio a Sasuke clavar sus ojos en ella, dudoso con respecto a lo que ella tenía pensado hacer. _Supongo que eso es un sí_ , menciono la pelirosa para sí misma. Sabiendo que tenía la mirada sobre sí misma, Sakura abrió ligeramente el espacio de su traje ante la atenta y nerviosa mirada del Uchiha, extrayendo un diminuto frasco mientras cerraba su ropa, abriendo la diminuta tapa que cerraba el contenedor. Los ojos de Sasuke iban y venían de su rostro hacia el frasco que tenía en las manos, confiando en ella pero dudoso en el contenido que ella tenía en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso?—indago Sasuke.

No dudaba de ella, en lo absoluto, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Pero entregarse sumisamente in saber que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor no era su estilo, era habitual para él saber que pasaba, lo que lo rodeaba y que rumbo tenían las cosas, ese control meticuloso a su alrededor no siempre tomaba partido, pero era una rutina a la que Sasuke estaba adecuado, y ella lo entendía.

-Te sentirás mejor—prometió Sakura.

La pelirosa humedeció ligeramente sus dedos con la esencia contenida en aquel diminuto frasco, cerrándolo nuevamente y dejándolo sobre la mesa, junto a la bandeja. Reprochándose así mismo el ser tan terco, Sasuke recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, cerrando los ojos y escuchando los pasos de Sakura quien se situó a su espalda. Con sumo cuidado, la sintió aparte el flequillo y trazar líneas invisibles sobre su frente, descendiendo y ascendiendo una y otra vez, hiendo y viniendo de su frente a sus sienes, haciéndolo olvidarse de cualquier dolor o molestia anterior.

-¿Dónde aprendiste esto?—pidió saber Sasuke, maravillado con su tacto.

De manera inconfundible, una sonrisa aun mayor apareció en los ojos de Sakura quien, por ningún momento, aminoro su labor, centrada el tranquilizar los pensamientos y debates del Uchiha. Sasuke entreabrió sus ojos, observando el rostro de Sakura por encima del suyo, sus orbes esmeralda absoluta y totalmente centrados en él y en hacerlo sentir mejor con aquella magnifica sonrisa adornando sus labios y haciendo brillar sus ojos de manera consecuentemente hermosa. Toda ella era hermosa.

-Ser médico, no solo significa salvar vidas—aclaro Sakura sin detenerse su labor, centrando su atención en trazar suave y sutilmente los rasgos del Uchiha con sus dedos, entrelazando su mirada con la suya, atrapándose el uno al otro en ello, -todo tiene una cura, nada dura para siempre—aludió Sakura casi leyendo sus pensamientos, sintiendo como el envolvía su mano alrededor de su muñeca, pidiéndole que nunca se separara de su lado de aquella forma tan sutil que tenia de comunicarse con ella, -lo importante es saber dónde está la cura.

Sin detenerse, más centrando su labor únicamente en una de sus manos, Sakura rodeo el sofá, sentándose junto a Sasuke cuyos ojos siguieron su andar sin romper aquel enlace de miradas formado entre ónix y esmeralda. Las cosas entre ambos, con solo una declaración de por medio, avanzaban rápidamente y con justa razón. Naruto y Hinata apenas y habían pasado un tiempo siendo novios hasta casarse, hacia muy poco. Si ellos, que apenas y habían interactuado de Genin, podían haberse unido emocionalmente a esa velocidad, ¿Qué habrían de esperar Sasuke y ella? Se habían alejado el uno del otro por culpa de los problemas, las batallas, las rivalidades, los ideales, los conflictos, ahora que no tenían por qué dudar de estar el uno junto al otro, ¿Para qué esperar?, ¿Por qué no pasar tiempo juntos y ya, como siempre habían deseado estar?

Sakura descendió su mano por el rostro del Uchiha, trazando los contornos de su rostro y sintiendo a Sasuke hacer lo mismo con ella, dedicándole especial atención a delinear el contorno de sus labios, haciéndola bajar la mirada.

Temía que todo eso fuera una ilusión, un sueño como tanto otros que había tenido a lo largo de los años en espera de que él volviera, en espera de que recapacitara y pudiera corresponderle. Había pasado años rogando porque volviera a la aldea, porque encontrara la paz que…ahora, pensar que la había elegido y que la amaba, resultaba insólito y avasallador para ella. Él era a quien siempre había amado, el único hombre al que había visto con ese deseo y brillo especial en los ojos, dispuesta a darlo todo por su felicidad y por garantizarle la paz y seguridad que se merecía luego de haber sido una víctima del pasado. Era abrumador saberse correspondida, abrumado y absolutamente perfecto.

Sasuke traslado su mano de sus labios a su mejilla, limpiando suavemente las lágrimas que de manera repentina brotaron de los ojos de la pelirosa. Sakura levanto lentamente la mirada hacia él que le pedía una razón del porqué de sus lágrimas, más Sakura únicamente sonrió entre esas lágrimas.

Lágrimas de amor y felicidad.

* * *

Pero, lastimeramente, tal felicidad y paz para ambos no podía durar

Siendo el único Shinobi lo bastante capacitado como para investigar sin temor alguno cualquier amenaza posible, tanto para la aldea como para el sistema Shinobi, Kakashi le había encomendado a Sasuke el partir nuevamente en otro viaje, ciertamente menos largo, para analizar ciertos lugares específicamente en que había alerta de nuevas amenazas. En otras circunstancias a Sasuke, ciertamente, no le hubiera molestado hacer tal cosa, pero, -y era un gran pero-su ahora relación con Sakura dificultaba tal cosa y no porque fuera a negarse a hacer tal cosa, sino porque no deseaba alejarse de ella, y Sakura...pues Sakura tenía sus propias cosas que opinar con respecto a ello en cuanto se había enterado.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?—exigió saber Sakura, dejándose controlar por la ira.

Las peleas jamás les habían gustado, a ninguno de los dos, pero Sakura sentía que no había otra forma de expresarse en ese momento salvo mediante aquello. Sasuke en ningún momento le había dicho que planeaba volver a marcharse, y aunque solo llevaran una semana juntos luego de su regreso, Sakura no pretendía olvidar todo lo sucedido por culpa de una misión. ¿Por qué Sasuke? Claro, después de Naruto era el Ninja más fuerte en la aldea, un Sannin, y el único que podía estar igual o más capacitado que Naruto para arriesgarse de esa manera, pero no quería entender esos puntos, quería estar con Sasuke luego de haberlo esperado por tanto tiempo, y nada-ni siquiera su Sensei y Hokage-la haría cambiar de parecer sin importar lo que pasara. Seriamente, ¿Quién lo haría?

-No lo creí necesario—justifico Sasuke.

La mirada de la pelirosa se endureció con aquellas palabras provenientes del Uchiha quien se encontraba en frente suyo, tranquilo e imperturbablemente serio, como siempre. Estando en las afueras de la aldea, Sakura sabía que quizá no pudiera detenerlo, pero si acompañarlo sin importar que se opusiera infinitamente. No necesitaba que la protegieran, podía sobrevivir por su cuenta, creía que ese punto ya estaba notoriamente claro y esperaba que Sasuke no se atuviera a ser sobre protector por eso, aunque lo apreciaría mucho, no venía al caso por ahora.

-¿Necesario para quién?—chillo Sakura, molesta, acercándose al Uchiha todavía más siendo que apenas unos centímetros los separaban. De manera repentina la Haruno lo sostuvo del cuello de su camiseta más él no parecía inmutarse en lo absoluto producto de su cercanía ni su amenaza. -Esta vez no me dejaras aquí.

Cuidadosa y firmemente, el Uchiha la sujeto de una de sus muñecas, haciendo que lo soltara. Puede que ella fuera más fuerte en términos de chakra y habilidades médicas, pero no pretendería ceder en lo absoluto aunque, y pensándolo bien; era conveniente viajar juntos, más allá del plano emocional. Sakura era una Ninja Medico, la mejor por no decir menos ni por tener alguna especie de favoritismo con ella, y como tal indispensable en una misión como la que él pretendía llevar a cabo que lo agotaría en extremo, era la oportunidad perfecta para solidificar la relación que tenían, además del hecho de que Sakura no lo dejaría irse esta vez. Esta vez tampoco pretendía dejarla inconsciente ni nada por el estilo.

-Supongo que nada te hará cambiar de parecer—menciono el Uchiha al ver la expresión iracunda de la pelirosa.

Sakura asintió, inmediatamente. De ser necesario se ataría a la espalda del Uchiha o le evitaría salir de la aldea sin importar que eso le restara cada gramo de fuerza que tuviera en el cuerpo. Ya habían estado separados por dos años y medio, ¿Qué más debía de esperar?, ¿Por qué separarse siendo que ahora, y después de tanto tiempo, volvían a estar juntos? Sin importar el cómo, quería acompañarlo en su viaje y ayudarlo a cada instante, estar ahí para él y aliviando sus preocupaciones.

-Te seguiré sin importar lo que me digas— declaro Sakura

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios del Uchiha quien asintió, confundiendo a Sakura. Le escribiría a Kakashi más tarde para notificarle la decisión que había tomado pero…por ahora solo acataría lo que Sakura le estaba exigiendo, de lo contrario ella era capaz de una clase de cosas que Sasuke se divertía de imaginar, era uy persuasiva. ¿Para qué esperar más en formalizar lo que tenían, en avanzar lo que tenían? Siendo Shinobis, la vida que fuera a tener en el futuro no estaba garantizada en lo absoluto, ni la paz, ni la felicidad, pero Sasuke tenía muy en claro que deseaba estar junto a Sakura y viceversa. Por ello no tenía sentido alguno el esperar más tiempo.

-Ve por tus cosas—pronuncio Sasuke, viéndola parpadear con confusión ante sus palabras, -rápido.

El desconcierto en el rostro de la pelirosa no hizo sino transformarse en alegría, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del Uchiha antes de depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla, marchándose a toda prisa en busca de las cosas que habrían de necesitar en el viaje, en el viaje que ahora compartirían juntos. Sasuke la observo partir, suspirando escasamente, plenamente sereno como nunca recordaba haberlo estado por causa de ella. Todo aquello era el inicio de algo nuevo, de algo que deseaban conocer y que estaban dispuestos a enfrentar juntos.

Siempre juntos.

* * *

 **PD:** la actualización va dedicada a **MilagrosLove** que comento el capitulo anterior y a quien agradezco infinitamente sus palabras. Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible. Para quienes hayan indagado, si es que lo hicieron, sobre las bodas del oriente medio, tengo pensado inspirarme en ello para la boda que ya tendrá lugar en el siguiente capitulo :3 titulado **"Matrimonio Uchiha"** , si tienen alguna idea para la boda o lo que sea, por favor, comenten plis, enserio me ayudan y animan :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	8. El Primer Beso

**-** Como siempre, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la exclusiva propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo oriento y/o narro la historia en la medida que me es posible, aludiendo lo que creo que podría haber tenido lugar entre Sasuke y Sakura después del fin de la guerra hasta lo que aun sigue sucediendo hasta ahora. La narración, sin duda alguna, es de mi absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

 _El motivo exacto por el que todos estaban reunidos era un misterio, y con todos se referían a él, Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade y Kakashi, así como Sai e Ino. La festividad en cuestión era obra de Ino que había intentando aligerar el ambiente ante el regreso del Uchiha y habiendo escuchado de la propia Sakura que esta deseaba hacer un anuncio importante, más no había aclaro el que exactamente. Naruto se encontraba abrazando a Hinata con una sonrisa mientras Ino le comentaba algo a Sai de manera cómplice, y Tsunade intentaba tentar a Kakashi de apostar como siempre, más el Hatake no se dejaba convencer._

 _Sasuke no solo no se sentía cómodo en esa clase de ambiente, sino que además se sentía extrañamente inquieto con tanto secretismo de parte de Sakura quien aún no se hacía presente. ¿Qué deseaba transmitirle a todos como para tenerlos ahí reunidos? Él, al menos, no conseguía comprender o cuestionar que exactamente y eso era lo que más lo tenía nervioso, la incertidumbre. El repentino eco de pasos lo hizo levantar la mirada hacia la puerta que y de por si se encontraba abierta de par en par anteriormente, encontrándose con Sakura._

 _La mirada de la pelirosa se clavó en la suya con inusual seriedad._

 _-Sasuke—pronuncio con voz clara y fuerte._

 _Todos detuvieron sus quehaceres y conversaciones en cuanto la vieron entrar, esperando que dijera aquello que planeaba emitir, más su silencio resultaba inusualmente inquietante. Sabiendo, producto de las propias palabras de ella, que lo que iba a tratar era sobre su persona, Sasuke avanzo dos pasos había ella que en ningún momento se parto de las puertas, marcando una distancia que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Ella jamás actuaba de esa manera y estaba comenzando a hacerlo sentir nervioso._

 _-Llevo demasiado tiempo guardándome esto, todo por el bienestar de la aldea, de los Shinobis, siempre guardando silencio, emitiendo lo necesario—inicio Sakura haciendo vagar sus palabras. El Hokage presente frunció el ceño con confusión ante sus palabras, más Tsunade fue quien bajo la mirada al saberse aludida. -Esta vida es cruel y no me refiero solo a nuestras expectativas sino a lo que vivimos, a lo que somos; a lo que pretendemos ser—la seriedad en el rostro de la pelirosa se vio obstaculizada por un repentino reflejo triste en su mirada y una solitaria lagrima que resbalo por su mejilla. -Ocultar los sentimientos es lo que dictan las normas y principios Shinobi…- pronuncio al saber que todos la elogiaban por mantener sus emociones al margen cuando era requerido, -pero yo ya no puedo hacerlo, mi corazón no aguanta más—chillo Sakura con la voz quebrada. La mirada del Uchiha en ningún momento la abandonado, preocupado y asustado por el tono que estaba usando y el camino que estaban tomando esas palabras, más ocultando sus emociones. -¿Alguien pensó siquiera cuantas veces llore o sufrí?, ¿Les importe realmente siquiera?, ¿Acaso alguien llego a imaginarse el dolor que sentí?—lloro Sakura con la voz totalmente quebrada. Hinata quebró su expresión al escucharla, consiguiendo empatizar con lo que ella estaba pronunciando. -Yo responderé por ustedes; no—sentencio la pelirosa._

 _De manera instantánea, bajo la apertura de su traje, exactamente a la altura del fajín en su cintura que enmarcaba su figura, Sakura extrajo un Kunai que sostuvo entre sus manos peligrosamente. La mirada confusa de todos se transformó en miedo y angustia en cuanto la vieron con aquella arma en las manos y no con intenciones de agredir a alguno de los presentes, sino a sí misma y ese era el problema en cuestión._

 _-Sakura…- intento hacerla desistir Kakashi, de pie tras Sasuke, avanzando un paso hacia ella._

 _A modo de respuesta, Sakura retrocedió un paso y acerco de manera inmediata el Kunai a su pecho, apuntando el filo contra el punto exacto donde estaba su corazón con aquella desconsoladora expresión de dolor en el rostro que estaba haciendo que el corazón del Uchiha se viera oprimido por la más insólita incertidumbre y pánico que hubiera sentido jamás, temiendo lo que ella pretendía hacer y que de realizar habría de ser lo más doloroso que pudiera presenciar._

 _-Atrás—protesto Sakura con la voz quebrada pero inusualmente serena, -no evitaran esto—garantizo sosteniendo firmemente la empuñadura del Kunai entre sus manos._

 _Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, o eso percibió Sasuke, de espalda hacia todos los demás mientras sus ojos se clavaban en Sakura, casi rogándole de manera omnisciente que no hiciera aquello que parecía tener muy claro en su mente, pero la mirada de la pelirosa distaba totalmente de cualquier arrepentimiento posible._

 _-Sakura, ya basta—protesto Tsunade en voz alta, temiendo por la vida de su alumna._

 _Naruto estaba mudo ante aquella escena, conociendo bien a Sakura y sabiendo además que nada la haría desistir de la idea que tenía en mente, intentar confundirla para evitar lo que ella tenía en mente era absurdo, era demasiado necia y terca como para permitir que evitaran su actuar. Hinata por el contrario, de pie a su lado, temblaba mientras se sentía al borde del llanto al ver flaquear a Sakura de esa manera, ella que siempre había parecido fuerte y digna, toda una Kunoichi y alumna de una Sannin…ahora mostraba cuan herida estaba realmente_

 _-Esto no vale la pena, Sakura—murmuro Hinata con la voz quebrada por el miedo y la tristeza de empatizar con la Haruno que la observo de igual modo, haciendo chocar ligeramente el filo del cunai contra la tela de su ropa. -No lo hagas, por favor._

 _-Ya me canse de cerrar los ojos y aguantar. Esta vez hare lo que quiero—pronuncio Sakura, observando Hinata, sintiendo que era la única que etaba enteidndo sus dolor pro medio de su empatía._

 _De manera seca e inmediata y con un ligero chirrido metálico que se produjo al cortar a través de la tela, Sasuke contemplo con horror con Sakura se apuñalaba a sí misma en un intento por evitar el dolor que decía sentir y del cual él se sentía completamente responsable, y lo era realmente. Un jadeo de sorpresa y terror abandono los labios de todos los presentes ante aquella secuencia que, como una visión, se repitió en la mente de todos._

 _-¡Sakura!—grito Sasuke en cuanto la vio cerrar los ojos por el dolor._

 _Olvidándose por completo de lo que lo rodeaba, de la presencia de Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Tsunade y cualquier otra persona, Sasuke corrió hacia Sakura tan rápido como se lo permitió su cuerpo, evitándole una segura caída, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, demostrando su miedo al verla al borde de una muerte vaticinada por la herida que se encontraba en su pecho y que no cesaba de sangrar. Pese a la tórrida escena en frente suyo, el Uchiha era incapaz de extraer el Kunai del pecho de la Haruno por temor a que la herida se abriera más de lo debido, pero sabiendo a su vez que no podía hacer nada._

 _La mano de la pelirosa cayó al costado de su cuerpo, chocando contra el suelo de manera inmediata en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron y su pecho dejo de emitir respiración alguna, haciéndolo alejarse mentalmente de aquello que lo rodeaba, únicamente escuchando los desgarradores sollozos de Hinata, Ino y Tsunade a su espalda…_

El Uchiha abrió los ojos de manera sorpresiva en cuanto aquella escena fue demasiado para su psique, removiéndose incomodo contra el tronco del árbol a su espalda. Sus ojos recorrieron su entorno de manera inmediata, encontrando a Sakura recostada a su lado, cubierta con su capa de viaje y utilizando su bolso como almohada, teniendo una expresión de completa serenidad en su rostro. Suspirando al darse cuenta de que aquello no había sido sino una pesadilla cualquiera, Sasuke se apartó ligeramente el flequillo de la frente.

Pocas pesadillas podían afectarlo de semejante manera salvo si se trataban de Itachi, sus padres o cualquier evento del pasado, pero ahora Sakura era parte importante de su vida y de su existencia, ella era la mujer más importante de su vida en ese instante y a lo largo de los años, su presencia era netamente necesaria en su vida. Un _te amo_ específicamente claro habría de tardar en salir de sus labios por culpa del miedo a perderla. Había perdido a su familia; su hermano, su madre, su padre…¿Cómo no temer revivir aquello? Perder a Sakura era algo que no podría tolerar, no otra perdida de semejante importancia en su existencia. Perderla a ella sería demasiado y esa pesadilla ya lo había alterado lo suficiente como para hacer desaparecer todo rastro de sueño en su semblante.

Parpadeando ligeramente, luego de haber percibido el sutil cambio en la respiración del Uchiha, Sakura abrió los ojos, levantando su mirada hacia Sasuke quien se encontraba ligeramente tenso y con su mente lejos de ella. Llevaban, aproximadamente, media semana viajando juntos y en ningún momento se habían arrepentido de tal decisión, complementándose perfectamente el uno al otro, y durante todo ese tiempo Sakura había conseguido aprender a leer a Sasuke como un libro, leyendo sus emociones perfectamente camufladas pero notablemente sinceras, comprendiendo sus pensamientos y aludiendo la forma ne que respiraba y lo que ello significaba, y en ese momento Sasuke parecía estar frustrado o molesto consigo mismo.

Apartando su capa, que hasta entonces había cubierto su cuerpo para evitarle percibir el frio, la pelirosa se enderezo, clavando su mirada en el Uchiha. Tal era la concentración que rondaba la mente del Uchiha para con sus propios pensamientos que este se sorprendió en cuanto la sintió posar una de sus manos sobre su mejilla.

Las miradas de ambos, sin necesidad de emitir palabra alguna, se entrelazar de aquella forma tan especial que conseguía suceder, leyendo los pensamientos del otro, tormento y serenidad, sufrimiento y melancolía que brillaba en los ojos de ambos mientras se observaban. Sakura no quería sino evitar que Sasuke fuera abatido por pensamientos tan negativos y tristes que lo hacían rememorar un pasado tan doloroso para él mismo, claro, ninguno de los dos podía evitarlo puesto que era parte importante de su vida y de quien era, su pasado y su familia, Sakura no deseaba que el olvidara todos los momentos que había tenido en aquel pasado inocente, pero solo quería que Sasuke recordara aquello que no le era doloroso, lo cual era muy difícil.

De vuelto a la realidad y contemplando el sereno y apacible rostro de la pelirosa, cuyos ojos permanecían clavados en él, Sasuke consiguió serenarse tanto como él fue posible luego e lo sentido y visto en su pesadilla que, por más que no fuera real, había conseguido desencadenar su miedo. Si, puede que un criminal como él, con tamaña lista de errores no admitiera el sentir miedo pero lo sentía, temía que nuevamente le fuera arrebatada aquella persona insólita e incuestionablemente importante en su vida, por eso no pronunciaba _te amo_ como seguramente el Usuratonkachi habría de decirlo, pero era porque tenía muchos enemigos y por qué arriesgar a Sakura era lo que menos deseaba hacer. Sumido en aquellas divagaciones que azoraban de vez en vez su mente, maravillado con el brillo sincero e inocente en los ojos de Sakura, Sasuke comenzó a darse cuenta de la proximidad que tenían los rostros de ambos y de cómo se acercaban conscientemente a cada segundo que pasaba, haciendo entrelazar las respiraciones de ambos.

-Sakura, yo…- titubeo Sasuke.

La mirada se la pelirosa se entrecerró, dirigiendo su mirada desde los ojos a los labios del Uchiha quien estaba haciendo acopio de cada fracción de su autocontrol para no hacer aquello que llevaba tiempo conteniendo realizar. A conciencia, Sakura acerco a un más su rostro marcando una escasa distancia entre los rostro de ambos provocando que los labios de ambos casi se rozaran de manera intermitente.

-Lo sé—murmuro Sakura con una sonrisa.

En un choque tremendamente suave y sutil, perfecto y tan escaso que los hizo temblar ambos por un breve instante, los labios de ambos se encontraron de manera escasa pero lo suficientemente necesaria en ese momento, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran de manera inequívoca.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha, Sakura bes la frente de Sasuke, sonriéndole como siempre para conseguir alejar esos pensamientos tan melancólicamente tristes de su mente, haciéndolo recostar su cabeza por sobre su pecho, jugando cuidadosamente con su cabello mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, percibiendo como los primeros rayos del sol decoloraban el oscuro cielo cubierto de tinieblas para dar paso a la luz, sintiendo a Sasuke abrazándola de aquella forma tan protectora y única que la hacía sentirse al borde del llanto producto de la alegría y plenitud que sentía y que jamás había considerado posible, ninguno de los dos.

Sabía que, y pese a todo lo mencionado por ella hasta hacia muy poco, Sasuke seguía considerándose completamente inmerecedor de los sentimientos que ella le profesaba, sintiendo que no era lo suficientemente bueno para los ideales que ella tenía de su persona, considerando que ella estaría mejor con alguien más pero no consiguiendo concebir aquella idea siquiera. Pero lo cierto es que estaba indudablemente enamorada de Sasuke y sabía que él lo estaba de ella. Muchos de sus amigos, en sus nuevas relaciones y/o matrimonios en el caso de Naruto y Hinata, habrían de necesitar ese " _te amo_ " en uno que otro momento fugaz del día o del tiempo en que estuvieran juntos, pero ella no lo necesitaba porque conocía a Sasuke y sabía que más que palabras lo que valían al tratar con el eran las acciones y la sinceridad que podía transmitir ese lazo que los unía a ambos. Escuchar un _te amo_ de parte de él era algo que deseaba oír, pero que estaba más que dispuesta a esperar cuanto fuera necesario. Lo había esperado a él durante años, ¿no?, ¿Qué más frustrante o exasperante podía ser esperar solo una palabra que había de corroborar aquello que sabían que latía en el corazón del otro?

No lo necesitaban porque los corazones de ambos pronunciaban ese _te amo_ , latiendo al mismo tiempo por la persona que evocaba su completa devoción y honestidad.

* * *

Pretendían partir en cuestión de solo unos segundos ya que todo estaba claramente listo y dispuesto para continuar con el viaje.

Sakura termino de revisar sus cosas muy meticulosamente en caso de que algo estuviera faltando más corroborando que eso no era así y, además asegurándose que la fogata encendida la noche anterior estuviera completamente extinguida. Sasuke se encontraba de pie esperando pacientemente a que ella estuviera lista para seguirlo. Viendo a la pelirosa corroborar el tener todo lo necesario para seguir, el Uchiha se acercó a ella que terminaba de acomodarse la capa por sobre su ropa. La pelirosa, una vez estuvo perfectamente lista, levanto su mirada hacia Sasuke, más que dispuesta a ponerse de pie, encontrándose con la mano de él que le ofrecía ayudarla.

El beso ocurrido la noche anterior, corrección, el primero beso ocurrido la noche anterior seguía plena y completamente latente en la mente de ambos, era palpable cada vez que sus miradas se encontraba y esa cercanía se producía nuevamente, conduciéndolos a un espiral de emociones y sensaciones que, si bien comprendían, era la primera vez que vivían o se daban la oportunidad de vivir.

Sujetándose certeramente de la mano del Uchiha, Sakura se sorprendió en cuanto sintió a Sasuke haciéndola levantarse con un solo movimiento. Notándola ligeramente aturdida por su velocidad, Sasuke no tardo en envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la pelirosa quien se sostuvo de sus hombros. La repentina cercanía de sus rostros y sus respiraciones ineludiblemente volvió a hacerlos revivir los recuerdos de aquella madrugada y amanecer que había sido testigo de un momento tan inmensamente importante para ambos. Pero esta vez era diferente; la noche anterior habían sentido temor y añoranza de por medio al compartir ese primer beso, esta vez se palpable el deseo y la necesidad del otro, algo que ya no podían eludir.

Prácticamente leyendo los pensamientos del Uchiha, y de la mera más rápidamente posible, Sakura deposito un corto y sumamente breve beso sobre los labios del Uchiha que frunció el ceño ante esto, haciéndola sonreír todavía más. En ese momento y a plena luz del día, teniendo el propósito de seguir con su viaje, no tenían oportunidad de volver a vivir lo que había tenido lugar la noche anterior, más no significaba que no lo desearan.

Ya habría tiempo para seguir las cosas su propio ritmo, no había prisa alguna que implorara que las cosas fueran de otra forma.

* * *

 **PD:** tomando en cuenta lo aludido por **ryomaysakuno93** , quizá lo haga pero requiero tiempo y agradecería que ustedes me den alguna idea porque me serviría y mucho :3 cambie de parecer y el matrimonio tendrá lugar en uno o dos capítulos más para desarrollar la relación de Sasuke y Sakura como yo creo que avanzo durante el viaje. De cualquier forma, nuevamente, pido su opinión para que comenten aquello que tengan en mente tanto para los próximos capítulos como para la boda :3 quiero que todo salga lo mejor posible ya que Pierrot no nos ha dado momento SasuSaku y, sin ofender a nadie, dudo que lo haga. (pero si lo hiciera seria maravilloso) :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	9. Te Amo

**-** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la absoluta propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, más la narración y/o pensamientos de los personajes si es de mi entera responsabilidad :3

* * *

Las tormentas eran algo impredecible y encontrarse con algo así en su camino era más que esperable.

Habían pasado muy de cerca con una posada pero encontrándose tal lugar durante el mediodía, quedarse y esperar no tenía sentido, más durante el camino las nubes habían predicho una tormenta. Tanto Sasuke como ella habían pensado que llegarían a un aldea fronteriza antes del anochecer, pero la tormenta no había esperado ni medio segundo, desatándose en su camino y haciéndolo buscar refugio en el único lugar que estaba en su camino: una cueva.

Sakura apoyo la espalda contra la pared de roca, estrujando su cabello que hizo caer un filo chorro de agua a su costado, dejarse el cabello largo últimamente era algo ocasional, nacía esporádicamente de ella y esta vez no era diferente, solo lo hacía porque la oportunidad lo permitía, de lo contrario volvería a cortárselo. Aparto un fino mechón que cayó sobre su frente, Sakura levanto y giro su mirad hacia Sasuke que de igual modo a observo mientras se apartaba el flequillo la frente. Una divertida risa escapo de los labios de Sakura mientras se quitaba la capa que había evitado que el resto de su ropa e mojara por culpa de la tormenta que se desataba en el exterior y que dentro de poco habría de continuar con truenos y relámpagos, aparentemente.

La cueva, de forma cónica, cual volcán, contaba con una especie de escaso tragaluz que hacia entrar la lluvia en una especie de pozo o laguna interina que reflejaba la luz exterior de alguna forma extrañamente acogedora. No era un lugar incomodo en lo absoluto.

Dejando caer su bolso al suelo, bajo su capa que coloco sobre él descuidadamente, Sakura se giró hacia Sasuke con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda, observando al Uchiha que, justo como ella anteriormente, se quitó la capa sin demasiado cuidado. Como siempre, las miradas de ambos se conectaron entre sí de aquella forma tan especial.

A lo largo del mes que levaban viajando juntos se habían topado con muchas cosas, situaciones vergonzosas, e incluso habían tenido que compartir una cama juntos. Su relación aún era reciente y si bien era cercanos entre si…había ciertas circunstancias que aún no creían necesarias de atravesar. Además de las ocasiones en que se habían besado no habían tenido que afrontar nada más, pero Sakura debía de admitir que no sentía rechazo alguno de parte de Sasuke sino que este le correspondía sin el menor problema. Ambos, siendo completamente ajenos del trato en pareja hasta hacia un tiempo, estaban aprendiendo juntos, sin prisas y sin necesidad de apresurarse en nada.

En menos de un parpadeo y sin atreverse a preguntar cómo y cuándo había pasado, ya que no quería ni le molestaba saberlo, Sakura sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared de roca mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke mientras sus labios se fusionaban sin dilación entre sí.

Sin comprender ni sus propias razones para aquel arrebato, Sasuke reposo su mano contra a la nuca de Sakura, viéndola con los ojos cerrados, plenamente sonrosada, buscando apoyo en él mientras pegaba su frente a la suya. Jamás se había considerado dependiente de una persona, habiendo perdido todo a los siete años, de una u otra forma había tenido que aprender a valerse solo a no necesitar de nadie…pero Sakura se estaba volviendo indispensable para su existencia a cada minuto, su reparación, su perfume, su mirada. Antes, el solo hecho de recordarla traía pensamientos a su ser que no entendía, y ahora, pese a aceptar el estar enamorado…no, el aceptar que la amaba no hacía sino volverlo más dependiente de ella que no se negaba a tal afecto de ninguna forma.

Sin hacerse de rogar más, ambos succionaron lo labios entre si, sin conseguir separarse, fundiéndose únicamente en eso besos que los hacían apegarse más entre sí a cada momento. El aire parecía quemarles dentro de los pulmones pero no haciéndole sentir molestia o dolor, sino necesidad de más del otro. Sintiendo el brazo de Sasuke rodearle los hombros, Sakura se sintió atosigada por su aroma, embriagada por la extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo a cada momento en que sus labios se encontraban entre sí.

Actuando sin pensar en el recorrido que estaba siguiendo su tacto, Sakura sostuvo entre sus manos el extremo de la camiseta del Uchiha despojándolo de esta y sujetándose de sus hombros, sintiéndole rodearle la cintura con su brazo. Por mero instinto, la pelirosa envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del Uchiha que no hizo sino afianzar todavía más su agarre alrededor de la cintura de ella. Ambos jadeando contra los labios del otro cuando la ocasión los hacia romper escasamente el beso. Ninguno de los dos estaba pesando ciertamente, solo estaban actuando, embriagados por los besos que los hacían unirse más entre sí a cada momento, por la extraña atracción que se unificaba más y más entre ambos a cada momento y que no hacía sino aumentar sin explicación alguna para ninguno de los dos…

* * *

Cuantos instantes estaban pasando, la medida del tiempo, el cuándo y el porqué, nada tenía sentido en las mentes de ambos mientras Sakura se dejó tumbar sobre el suelo con Sasuke encima suyo, sin romper en ninguno momento el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del Uchiha.

Los besos estaban subiendo de tono más y más a cada momento, aire se les estaba haciendo insuficiente y las miradas de ambos—entrelazadas a cada momento que les era posible—no hacían sino corroborar que ambos estaban más que de acuerdo en lo que estaba pasando, o eso parecía. Sasuke rompió el beso haciéndolos temblar a ambos de anticipación, soportando su peso con ayuda de su brazo y observando a Sakura que, con las mejillas sonrosadas y su mirada clavada en la suya no oponía resistencia alguna, no se negaba sino que se entregaba más a cada momento, una parte de su mente le decía que era el momento correcto, que ambos sabían tanto el uno del otro que ambos se correspondían de tal manera que no había porque esperar, pero…¿Era correcto? Esa maldita pregunta no dejaba de retumbarle en la cabeza.

Deshaciéndose de aquella cuestión en su mente, Sasuke deposito un beso sobre la frente de Sakura quien sonrió a modo de respuesta. No era momento para pensar, eso era lo único que tenía claro. Deposito otro beso en la punta de la nariz de ella que claramente se abstuvo de reír, habían pasado de la brusquedad al máxime cuidado en solo un instante, era irónico comenzar a pensar en ello. Los labios de ambos se entrelazaron nuevamente con la misma intensidad que antes, haciendo que Sakura no pudiera sino hacer descender sus manos de los hombros a la espalda del Uchiha, correspondiendo igualmente antes de arquear el cuello a sentir los labios de él deslizarse por su mentón y luego por su cuello. El brazo del Uchiha, hasta entonces responsable de sostener su peso perdió tal función para que mano desabrochara el cuello de su traje y lo deslizara suavemente para exponer sus hombros desnudos, víctimas de los labios del Uchiha.

Tenía que detenerse, su escasa cordura y buen juicio residentes en su mente en ese momento le gritaban que se detuviera, que aquello no era correcto, o si lo era pero no en ese momento ni en ese lugar, pero su cordura estaba en el rincón más oscuro de su mente en ese momento, disfrutando del perfume de ella que llenaba su olfato y le hacía perder el sentido por completo, del sabor de su piel, irresistible a cada momento y de su voz de sirena que profería melodiosos jadeos, murmurando su nombre. Para sorpresa suya, la propia Sakura soltó el fajin que pegaba el traje a su cuerpo, abriéndolo por su cuenta y quitándoselo sin el menor cuidado. Ella parecía estar igual de cegada que él por el momento y lo que estaban sintiendo. ¿Cómo detenerse?

Sasuke negó para sí mismo, volviendo a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿Cómo podía haber actuado así?, ¿Por qué? Jamás, ni siquiera en el pasado, las hormonas habían significado un problema. Siempre había tenido las cosas más que claras, las ideas que tenía en mente, sus planes, sus ambiciones y todo ello había hecho que su mente consiguiera encontrar la estabilidad deseada para no pensar en otras cosas que no fueran sus propios objetivos. Si había una mujer—a lo largo de los años—en quien había pensado, esa sin duda alguna era Sakura pero jamás como estaban pensando en ella ahora, la deseaba y amaba de una forma en que jamás hubiera pensado o creído posible siquiera pero, y no por nada, era un Uchiha y si perdía lo que amaba la respuesta no era otra cosa que el odio y el rencor, tenía razones de sobra para pensar así. Ella se había vuelto importante para él en una medida que nadie más podía equiparar. Ni siquiera el idiota de Naruto a quien consideraba como su hermano. Habría ocasión de hacer lo que estaban intentando, pero no en ese momento, no en ese lugar.

Ella se merecía algo mejor.

Sakura lo observo confundida en cuanto le rodeo la cintura y la hizo sentarse, pegando su frente a la suya. Pese a su enorme confusión, Sakura no dejo de sonreír, arqueando el cuello y ofreciéndole sus labios, dispuesta a lo que el creyera correcto, ya sea que fuese eso o no. Estaban viajando juntos por una razón, más allá de conocerse mucho más de lo que ya lo hacían, era para estar juntos y dar el paso crucial en la relación que tenían, era para unirse y comprenderse todavía más de lo que ya lo hacían. Sasuke evadió su mirada, claramente avergonzado por su comportamiento y por como había actuado meramente por sus impulsos, todo en medio de un arrebato, de una circunstancia que a su entender era inaceptable.

-Está bien—garantizo Sakura con una sonrisa al tener en claro que no avanzarían más a partir de allí. Con máxime cuidado, lo tomo del mentón e hizo levantar la mirada. –No importa.

Cuando ambos habían sido—bueno, eran—compañeros de equipo, no habían necesitado de mayores palabras, de mayores gestos, estando silenciosamente el uno junto al otro, colaborando entre si y trabajando juntos, siempre todo había marchado debidamente bien, jamás habían requerido de mayores gestos porque no eran necesarios y, ahora, a cada momento que pasaban juntos como una pareja, porque eso eran, Sakura entendía aún más a Sasuke y su forma de actuar. No necesitaban demasiado gestos entre sí, siendo que Sasuke no le había dicho _te amo_ aun, pero porque eso eran nimiedades, tenían muy en claro lo que sentían el uno por el otro y eso era todo.

Sin desaparecer su sonrisa, Sakura rodeo a Sasuke en un abrazo, sujetándose firmemente de la espalda de él y sintiéndolo corresponderle sin la menor duda. En ese tiempo Sakura además había de admitir que si algo requería Sasuke de ella eran sus abrazo, el que le tomara la mano, el que le sonriera…esa clase de gestos significaban mucho para él, puede que otras personas consideraran eso como escaso siendo que ambos hablaban entre sí solo lo justo y lo necesario pero porque mediante el silencio y la compañía del otro podían transmitirse mucho más de lo que otras personas podían entender, porque la compañía del otro era suficiente, porque la presencia del otro junto a la suya era lo único que se necesitaba.

-Te amo—murmuro Sasuke contra su hombro, con voz clara.

Sakura se quedó atónita ante aquella palabras, parpadeando con completa sorpresa, sintiendo aquellas palabras repetirse en su mente con aquella sinceridad absoluta que daba fiel testimonio de que eso no era sino la verdad, de que lo que Sasuke había pronunciado no era sino lo que sentía por ella y que se atrevía a manifestar de ipso facto. Una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Sakura a quien Sasuke escucho chillar de alegría, trayéndole recuerdos del pasado de ambos, como Genin, en el fondo Sakura nuca había cambiado y eso era lo que más lo hacía sentir seguro que ella era a quien necesitaba a su lado.

Ella era lo que nadie era y por ende merecía ser una Uchiha.

* * *

 **PD:** cap dedicado a **LittelCurly21** por quien añadí el minuto de vergüenza. Teniendo en cuenta que la boda de Naruto y Hinata fue en **marzo** (época de las flores de cerezo en Japón) y que Boruto nació el **6 de diciembre** , claramente aquí ya han pasado dos meses desde la boda y por ende Sakura ha de embarazarse pronto ya que Sarada nace el **31 de Marzo**. Intento ser consecuente con los datos ya dados :3 también el cap esta dedicado a **ryomaysakuno93** que pidió una declaración y cuyo momento estuve pensando por algo tiempo :3 gracias a todos los lectores y hasta la próxima.


	10. Propuesta

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes (Sasuke y Sakura) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Era un día hermoso, el cielo se encontraba despejado por completo, sin nubes que obstaculizaran la luz del astro rey que iluminaba cálida y silentemente la tierra mientras un halcón surcaba los cielos luego de haber entregado una preciada información, dirigiéndose hacia Konoha con información de nuestra pareja de viajeros.

-Llegaron noticias de Konoha—informo Sakura leyendo las pequeñas notas que habían sido traídas por el halcón.

Con cuidado y una sonrisa inconfundible en su rostro le entrego una de esas notas a Sasuke, leyendo otra por su cuenta. El Uchiha frunció el ceño, entre divertido o molesto haciendo que Sakura levantara su mirada y se le acercara confundida, clavando su mirada en la nota y en lo que esta decía antes de observar a Sasuke en espera de una respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto al verlo ligeramente divertido.

Sasuke le señalo la nota con la mirada.

-Naruto tiene una horrible caligrafía—pronuncio únicamente.

La pelirosa se cubrió los labios, evitando una carcajada que con toda seguridad hubiera salido de sus labios ante las palabras del Uchiha. Naruto era muchas cosas, un gran Ninja, un Jinchūriki, héroe de guerra, el Hokage que habría de suceder a Kakashi aparentemente…pero tenía muchos aspectos cómicos sobre sí mismo; un Ninja testarudo, idiota y cabeza hueca con una espantosa caligrafía y merecía la pena reparar en ello porque eso rebelaba al verdadero Naruto, sinceramente especial.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Es Naruto—contesto Sakura entre risas, volviendo su atención a la nota entre sus manos mientras se serenaba. Todo rastro de risa se esfumo para hacer aparecer una sonrisa, girándose a ver a Sasuke. –Esto sí que es increíble—Sasuke la observo intrigado ante sus palabras. –Hinata está embarazada.

-El idiota no pierde tiempo—comento Sasuke en voz alta.

Tal vez él fuera el único que pudiera entender parcialmente la alegría que Naruto debía de estar sintiendo ahora que estaba casado y estaba formando su propia familia. Ambos habían perdido mucho en el pasado, pero ahora al menos el Dobe estaba empezando desde cero, siendo un tanto egoísta pero de la manera correcta. Indudablemente esos pensamientos lo hicieron pensar en sí mismo y en Sakura a quien observo de sola sayo. La pelirosa se encontraba leyendo otra de las notas, sonriente y plenamente feliz.

Esa imagen de ella ya se encontraba grabada en su subconsciente, esa era su esencia, esa era ella, naturalmente hermosa y feliz con una inocencia inquebrantable que nada ni nadie podía desaparecer. Llevaban tres meses viajando juntos, dos meses desde que le había dicho te amo aquella vez en la cueva y, sin embargo, pese a todas las libertades que se tomaban entre si…nada había cambiado porque ellos ya se complementaban entre sí a la perfección, pero Sasuke sabia y sentía que las cosas entre ambos debían avanzar y no solo en el sentido de pareja sino en el formalismo de la relación que ya de por si tenían.

Que más fácil hubiera sido haber lanzado todo al demonio esa noche en la cueva y ceder a sus impulsos, pero su maldito orgullo y crianza se lo impedía, era algo que solo un individuo perteneciente a un Clan tremendamente tradicionalista podía entender. La primera de las normas de un Clan no era otra que evitar la intimidad previa al matrimonio por múltiples razones; cuestión de honor y la otra era por moralidad por decirlo de algún modo. Bajo otras circunstancias, y lo insistía en su mente, hubiera enviado todo al demonio y no le hubiera importado cumplir con leyes, criterios ni nada por el estilo pero…era su responsabilidad, era lo único que le quedaba en base a la memoria de su Clan y ya que Sakura era tan importante para él…se cuestionaba una y mil veces una pregunta en su mente, una pregunta que llevaba ya un mes en su cabeza y que aún no podía formular, pero la sonrisa de ella y su devoción.

-Sakura—nombro el Uchiha haciendo que ella levantara la mirada hacia él con una sonrisa, en espera de que él hablara. Sasuke cerró los ojos por un instante. Estaba más nervioso de lo que hubiera pensado en su vida, ¿Cómo diablos no formular una maldita pregunta? Se suponía que no debía costarle tanto manifestarse. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La pelirosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, parpadeando incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Había escuchado mal? No, seguramente ella misma se estaba sugestionando cosas, era imposible o impensable que Sasuke se le estuviera declarando, pero la atenta mirada del Uchiha sobre ella le decía lo contrario. Sakura intento contener un jadeo que escapo de sus labios producto de la sorpresa, bajando la mirada, abrumada con la sola pregunta. En el pasado, desde que había sido consiente que estaba enamorada de él, imaginar esa pregunta era con lo que más había soñado y ahora que la escucha en toda su sinceridad…no tenía ni la más remota idea cómo reaccionar, no sabía que decir, que hacer. Solo quedarse ahí con la mirada baja y los labios entreabiertos a causa de la sorpresa.

-Olvídalo—pronuncio Sasuke, apartando su mirada de la de ella.

Reaccionando con aquellas palabras y viendo a Sasuke dispuesto a darle la espalda, Sakura consiguió volver a la realidad, avanzando rápidamente hacia él, sosteniéndole la mano y evitando que apartara sus ojos de los de ella. Como siempre y de manera extrañamente especial sus miradas se entrelazaron entre si fundiéndose en un brillo extraño que conseguía hacerlos entender los pensamientos del otro sin necesidad de emitir palabra alguna…pero en ese momento era necesario hablar, era necesario responderse el uno al otro.

-Sasuke. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?—pidió saber Sakura.

Sasuke era…muchas cosas, irascible, intolerante con muchas personas, silencioso, no demasiado expresivo, honesto y comunicativo a su propio modo, pero algo que Sakura no recordaba haber visto era su sonrojo y eso que él intento ocultarlo, apartando ligeramente su rostro del de ella sin romper el enlace entre sus miradas ni por un breve instante. Ponerse nervioso no iba con él en ninguna circunstancia y, pese a haberse hecho esa pregunta en su mente muchas veces…Sasuke debía de admitir que no estaba preparado mentalmente para esa pregunta. Sakura sabía lo que él sentía pero de eso a pedirle matrimonio existía un tramo enorme y Sasuke no hubiera considerado necesaria tal cosa si no fuera lo único que les faltaba por hacer, era un mero título de formalidad pero lo que la haría su esposa y en si Sasuke no entendía el por qué pero deseaba eso como no recordaba haber ambicionado o deseado nada en su vida hasta ese momento.

A cada momento que transcurría, a cada día y semana que pasaban juntos deseaba y necesitaba más de ella, su compañía total significaba más para él de lo que hubiera podido ser capaz de expresar, ella se estaba volviendo su todo, su tabla de salvación como jamás había considerado posible

-Yo…- titubeo antes de volver a guardar silencio, apartándose ligeramente el flequillo de la frente, bufando por lo bajo ante su nerviosismo. Más Sakura, de pie frente suyo no parecía ansiosa o apresurada por escucharlo, tenía toda la paciencia había y por haber para con él, como siempre. -Soy un idiota, me enamore de ti cuando no debí hacerlo. Tenía que alejarme y no lo hice…- hablo sin darse cuenta del deje de nerviosismo en su voz, pero Sakura lo noto ya que, claramente, estaba hablando más de lo que acostumbraba y sin ese tono serio y autoritario que tanto lo caracterizaba. -Ya no quiero esperar más—pronuncio fijando su mirada en la de ella que trago saliva de manera inaudible, abrumada por sus palabras. -Sé que, cuando te envié esa nota en la boda de Naruto estabas reparando en todos a tu alrededor y en las parejas que se estaban formando. Nos conocemos y entendemos, no hay porque esperar. Sé que no hablo demasiado y que expresarme no es lo mío pero…- guardo silencio, bajando la mirada.

En efecto, comunicarse verbalmente no era lo suyo, pasar tanto tiempo en soledad sin depender de nadie le había zanjado esa personalidad y ese actuar tan intimidante y característico a la vez que conseguía camuflar perfectamente sus emociones y lo que pensaba. Eso lo hacía ser quien era y a Sakura no le molestaba. Sintió el agarre de Sakura afianzarse en su mano, llamando su atención y provocando que levantara la mirada hacia el rostro de ella encontrándose con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Sí. ¡Si, si, si! Un millón de veces sí—chilló completamente embargada por la alegría, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él en un abrazo y enterrando su rostro en su pecho para ocultar las lágrimas que intentaban deslizarse por sus mejillas a causa de la alegría. Agitando el rostro en un intento por despejarse el rostro, Sakura levanto su mirada hacia Sasuke que, cuidadosamente, le sujeto el mentón. -No necesito nada, tenerte a mi lado es suficiente—garantizo Sakura sin ocultar la sinceridad que reflejaban su ojos.

Sakura no aparto sus ojos de los de Sasuke en ningún momento, sintiéndolo deslizar su mano por su mentón hasta posarla en su cintura, apegándola hacia él. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba para culminar ese instante de felicidad, saberse en brazos de él, sentir su aroma y su respiración, sentir su calor y el latir de su corazón, sentir que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño o fantasía de su época infantil como las muchas que si había tenido. Era real, no se trataba de un sueño, lo supo en el instante en que sus ojos se cerraron y sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos:

Lo que tenían era real y nunca desaparecería.

* * *

 **PD:** perdón por hacerlo corto pero me pase todo el día pensando en este momento y me cuestione muchas veces como debía hacerlo pero finalmente me decidí, intentando ser fiel a los personajes y a sus personalidades desde luego :3 la actualización esta dedicada a **maryamaya1976** y sobre todo a **ryomaysakuno93** que comentaron el capitulo anterior y a quien agradezco su opinión y palabras así como a todos los que siguen la historia en todas sus formas y expresiones :3 El próximo capitulo se titulara " **Matrimonio Uchiha** " ya que finalmente haré la boda :3 tengo un debate que quiero que comenten ya que quizá no actualice hasta el fin de semana ¿Quieren Lemon? no se si incluirlo ya que no soy muy buena pero lo dejo a su decisión :3 gracias y hasta la próxima


	11. Matrimonio Uchiha

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes (Sasuke y Sakura) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Lo que más hubieran deseado ambos, como cualquier pareja normal, era unir sus vidas mediante la unión del matrimonio bajo el modelo tradicional, pero—y luego de haberle escrito a Kakashi—este había dicho que era imposible a su ojos que tal cosa sucediera. No porque se opusiera, sino porque las circunstancias eran muy diferentes a las de cualquiera; se encontraban lejos de la aldea y sin que nadie pudiera dar testimonio de como progresaba exactamente su relación.

Por ello y enviando una nota exorbitantemente larga, Kakashi había dictaminado con instinto paternal—porque de hecho se consideraba un padre para ambos—que la boda se llevaría a cabo de manera un tanto diferente, claro, las circunstancias serían las mismas n la mayoría de los términos solo que habrían de necesitarse dos testigos mediante los cuales se oficiara la unión, cosa que ambos habían considerado innecesaria pero que Kakashi insistía era necesaria para la ocasión. Por ende, y ambos sumidos en una especie de imposición paterna, habían tenido que acercarse ligeramente a las proximidades de Konoha, en un modesto hotel, donde habrían de encontrarse no solo los testigos sino todo lo que habría de necesitarse.

A lo largo de dicha espera, indudablemente, Sakura no había podido evitar pensar quienes abrina de ser los testigos puesto que Kakashi se había empeñado en mantener todo bajo un absoluto secretismo…pero ella no podía haberse llevado mayor sorpresa al enterarse que no se trataba de nadie más que Naruto y Hinata que se encontraba embarazada de casi cuatro meses. Estaba claro que Naruto no deseaba perderse por nada la boda de ambos a diferencia de Sasuke que no había estado presente en la suya. Kakashi sin duda alguna no había escatimado en gastos ya que todo lucia precioso en ese aspecto. Aferrándose desesperada y silenciosamente a la mano de Sasuke que se encontraba a su lado, Sakura paso la mayor parte de la ceremonia con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de creer o admitir del todo que lo que estuviera pasando era real, parecía algo mucho mejor a cualquier sueño infantil que hubiera tenido en el pasado.

Se encontraba ataviada con el tradicional kimono blanco, con su largo cabello rosado ligeramente recogido de lado y adornado por un peine en forma de flor de cerezo. La situación entera era abrumadora, Kakashi no ahí escatimado en nada; testigos, la ceremonia, los atuendos…Sakura no sabía como pero en algún momento tenía que pagarle todo lo que estaba haciendo, estaba cumpliendo con un rol paterno que no le correspondía con una eficacia insólita.

Ya se había llevado a cabo todo, el intercambio de los anillos y demás, pero sintiendo el agarre de Sakura en su mano, cosa que aumentaba más con el paso de los segundos pero no forma insoportable, Sasuke se abstuvo de burlarse internamente. En el fono estaba igual de nervioso que ella y abrumado por todo lo que Kakashi había hecho por ambos, más no lo demostró en lo absoluto mientras recordaba todos los supuestos "consejos y reclamos" que había escuchado de parte del Usuratonkachi que no había nada sino atosigarlo con noticias que no le interesaban pero que él consideraba pertinente supiera y que ya ignoraba mientras giraba escasamente su rostro hacia Sakura al escuchar que le ceremonia llegaba por completo a su fin. Observándola con una sonrisa ladina, Sasuke correspondió al agarre de la mano de ella, sujetándola firmemente. La vio abrir nerviosamente los ojos y centrarlos en él mientras una radiante sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Ahora sus vidas se encontraban unidas para siempre.

* * *

La puerta se cerró con un fino y apenas audible crujido, aislando todo lo que pudiera encontrarse en el exterior.

Esta noche era para ambos. Después de tantos días, semanas, meses y años, por fin habían conseguido llegar a su meta, a su más grande deseo. Allí, delante de él, se hallaba la criatura más hermosa y deseable que pudiera encontrarse sobre la faz de la tierra. Ya volviendo a usar su ropa habitual tras horas de la boda, Sakura hubo despedido tanto a Naruto como Hinata luego de escuchar una latosa conversación de parte del Uzumaki que profería toda clase de sandeces y tonterías, como siempre. Bueno, era Naruto después de todo, nada más podía esperarse.

Poco podía inferir en si el que estaba nervioso era él, o también ella misma que camino lentamente hacia el como si le pidiera permiso a sus pies a moverse. Con la misma sonrisa aun adornando su rostro, Sakura se detuvo frente a Sasuke, aferrando sus manos al pecho de él y sintiéndolo rodearle la cintura por inercia, apegándola más cerca de él, sin apartar los ojos del otro bajo ninguna circunstancia. Puede que, durante la ceremonia y en su trato habitual Sasuke resultara alguien frio y distante, pero Sakura sabía que no era así, ella sabía lo que pensaba y el porqué de sus razones para hacer algo, ella sabía que este momento, esta noche y la boda eran tremendamente significativos para él tanto como para ella.

Pero ella había esperado años para eso, esperando ser ese alguien que apareciera para colmar de paz los días del Uchiha, así como alegrar y serenar sus noches permitiéndole dormir sin revivir esas horrendas pesadillas que no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño. Esa noche estaban ahí para cruzar la barrera que los había separado por infinidad de problemas y situaciones turbulentas que los habían conducido del compañerismo a la amistad, hacia la atracción por el otro hasta sucumbir por completo en el incuestionable amor que sentían el uno por el otro, estaban ahí para unir sus destinos por algo más fuerte que los enemigos y fuerzas opositoras en el mundo:

El Amor.

-Si no te sientes cómodo...puede ser la próxima vez- le sugirió Sakura en el remoto caso de que él estuviera nervioso, no debía olvidar que no solo era su primera vez, sino también la de él, la de ambos.

Toda su vida, desde el remoto punto de su infancia en que tenía una conciencia firme él había sido el centro de su vida, su actuar, sus pensamientos, todo giraba en torno a él. Recordaba, en aquellos días de infancia, haber oído mucho de Itachi Uchiha el famoso prodigio pero al momento de conocer a Sasuke nunca había especulado siquiera que fuera su hermano, hasta que supo su nombre. Sus motivos para amar a Sasuke eran diferentes a los de tantas otras Kunoichis de su generación o cualquier miembro de la población femenina que se hubiera sentido atraída por él, ella se había enamorado de Sasuke desde la primera vez en que lo había visto, había sentido como si algo la hubiera incitado a unir su corazón al de él.

Sasuke podía probar de todas las formas posibles que oportunidades para haber intimado con una mujer no le habían faltado, claro, considerando que Karin era demasiado obvia, pero él nunca había correspondido porque no sentía nada por ella ni por ninguna de las mujeres que se encontraban y que casi se desmayaban a su paso, pero Sakura…ella era completamente diferente, con ella se sentía tranquilo, cómodo, libre, capaz de confesar sus miedos y no cubrir su corazón por un escudo que le evitara todo dolor posible, ella despertaba en él pensamientos y acciones a las que no encontraba justificación y no deseaba que eso cambiara. La amaba y eso era más que suficiente a su entender.

-Debería ser yo quien te diga eso- le recordó arqueando una ceja luego de haberla escuchado.

Le habría encantado reír porque él le estaba recordando la verdad pero al darse cuenta de los centímetros de distancia entre ambos pensó en una mejor estrategia: aprovechar el momento. Solo que se Sasuke se la adelanto. Lenta y tentativamente rozo su nariz con la de ella haciéndola sonreír levemente a medida que se relajaba y cerraba los ojos disfrutando del entrañable momento. Acorto la distancia entre ambos levantando la cabeza para alcanzar a besar cuidadosamente sus parpados. La noche era tremendamente larga, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para avanzar a su propio modo, no había prisa alguna. Justo cuando creyó que podía continuar avanzando un cálido beso sobre su frente lo detuvo.

Sakura aparto sus labios de la frente del Uchiha, sopesando dudas que aparecían en su mente y que le insistían que él solo estaba haciendo eso por su insistencia, que solo planeaba pasar esa noche con ella y olvidar todo por lo que habían pasado, pero eso no era verdad. Ahora eran marido y mujer, sus vidas eran una. Por primera vez en tantos años comprendía que Sasuke finalmente había cedido porque ella había logrado conquistar su corazón, no otras mujeres, se había fijado en ella aun cuando tenía decenas de oportunidades para tener a cualquiera a sus pies.

-Hagamos un pacto- le propuso mientras ambos se veían a los ojos intentando ver cada emoción que bailara en las perfectas y hermosas gemas que ambos tenían. Esmeralda y Ónix.

-¿En base a qué?- indago él.

Sasuke acorto aún más el espacio y aprovecho la oportunidad de encontrar el punto exacto del cuello de ella en que se encontraba aquel embriagante aroma a narcisos y jazmines. Divago allí por varios segundos sintiéndose verdaderamente perdido ante esta mujer, su esposa.

-Cuando abramos los ojos mañana...nada habrá cambiado, ni cambiara- pese a su tono de casi demanda y exigencia eso más que nada era una súplica, un ruego.

No quería despertar mañana por la mañana encontrándose sola o sin él a su lado, era el primer día de una nueva etapa, quería despertar con él a su lado y sentir que ella estaría ahí para él y viceversa.

-Lo prometo- le aseguro él besándole la mejilla y sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos.

¿En qué momento de su vida hubiera podido imaginar un momento más perfecto y único? Jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños, ni en la más vivida de sus fantasías. Estaba segura que ni sus anhelos y divagaciones podrían hacerle justicia a ese hombre insólitamente encantador y perfecto a sus ojos que de igual modo solo tenía ojos para ella.

Una de las manos de ella se posó sobre su hombro y pareció descender con parsimoniosa lentitud a través de la tela de su ropa. Lentamente la sintió posar sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso tremendamente tierno y lento. Apretó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella hasta acortar toda distancia haciéndola entreabrir los labios de la sorpresa dejándole el camino libre para profundizar el beso que hasta entonces le estaba resultando demasiado inocente.

Le mordió los labios haciéndola jadear y darle el espacio suficiente para introducir su lengua y sentirla casi temblar entre sus brazos. Su mente se puso en blanco y todo pensamiento desapareció de su mente por arte de magia en cuanto la sintió removerse y deshacerse de la chaqueta superior de su traje, deslizándolo por sus hombros y cayendo al suelo sin cuidado, sin romper el beso bajo ninguna circunstancia para proceder a enroscar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Ella había dado el primer paso.

Ambos rompieron el beso para recuperar el aire. Apenas y consiguió tragar saliva al ver oscurecidos los pozos esmeralda que lo observaban serenamente. La tibia sensación de una de las manos de Sakura sobre la suya lo hizo detener su avance hacia el mismo deseo que ella.

Se dejó guiar y llevar hasta la cama donde Sakura, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, lo sentó, observándolo desde arriba con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro que lo tenía atrapado con sus ojos en el rostro de ella, debía de admitir que quería ir con lentitud y disfrutar cada sensación paso a paso para recordarla a la perfección en su mente en los días venideros. No iban a resultar una decepción, no querían decepcionarse entre sí pese a que ambos eran relativamente ignorantes respecto al tema, no teniendo más que el conocimiento habitual respecto a lo que iba a suceder. La sintió enredar los dedos en su cabello buscando apoyo antes de lentamente subirse a horcajadas sobre él.

Con cuidado, Sasuke la hizo sentarse sobre el colchón, confundiéndola solo para sujetar una de las manos de ella llevarla a sus labios, besando devotamente la punta e sus dedos y viéndola sonreír enternecida. Ni uno ni el otro iban a estar por sobre la situación, ambos iban a avanzar a su propio ritmo, ya eran marido y mujer, nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso, ahora las riendas de sus vidas únicamente les pertenecían a ellos. A modo de respuesta, Sakura le beso la frente nuevamente antes de descender a la punta de su nariz, sonriéndole divertida para cambiar su curso a sus mejillas y mentón, no sin temblar al sentir los labios de Sasuke en sus mejillas de igual modo, en los lados de su cuello…

Sasuke detuvo sus acciones en cuanto la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, bajar la mirada y mitigando cualquier actuar anterior. Con sumo cuidado, el Uchiha la tomo del mentón haciendo que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse, notando la solitaria lagrima que abandonaba los ojos de ella y que él hizo desaparecer con sus labios, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella. Sin duda alguna no se trataba de temores o malos recuerdos pasados sino de creer que lo que estaban viviendo no era sino una ilusión y hasta el mismo lo creía, pero si era un sueño no quería despertar por nada del mundo, ella era su realidad, ella era su todo, su amiga, su esposa, su apoyo y respaldo, nunca volvería a lamentar su existencia teniéndola a ella y era momento de que le diera la misma seguridad que ella le daba él cuando lo miraba, cuando acariciaba su rostro y eludía al resto del mundo.

Pronto la sintió corresponder nuevamente, sujetándose de sus hombros y buscando sus labios con necesidad de saber real que estaban juntos y que esta vez nada habría de impedir que alcanzaran una parte de la felicidad a la que todos aspiraban. Sasuke rodeo los hombros de ella con su brazo y la acomodo mejor frente a él, abrazándola de aquella manera tan protectora que tenia de hacerlo. Contrario a lo que esperaba, ella lo abrazo por el cuello, pasando sus dedos por su cabello, mientras se entregaba más a aquel dulce beso.

Sus bocas se abrieron con timidez. Al principio y con suavidad sus lenguas se rozaron en caricias sumamente dulces, para después dejarse impregnar por la pasión que salía de la nada, para hacer que aquel beso se convirtiese en uno que les robaba el aliento. A pesar de que el Uchiha era quien tenía dominio de sus labios y del beso, ella también participaba no dejándole toda la libertad a él. Sin embargo y con extrañeza sus bocas se buscaban con más voracidad de la que recordaban haber sentido en su lejano primer beso, Sasuke apretó más el cuerpo de Sakura hacia el suyo mientras aún se entretenía besándola.

Casi por mero instinto lentamente fue recostándola sobre la cama, bajo suyo, poniendo extremo cuidado ante esta acción, soltándola de su abrazo para evitar que su peso resultara incomodo sobre ella. Lentamente abandono su boca, para después ir bajando con pequeños besos por su mejilla hasta que hizo un camino de besos que termino en su cuello, donde se dedicó a llenarlo de caricias con sus labios.

-Sasuke...- apenas pronuncio ella, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

Rodeo con sus brazos al Uchiha, acariciando suavemente su espalda mientras sentía el tibio aliento de él en su cuello, haciéndola suspirar. Cerró sus ojos por inercia, dejándose llevar. Sintió los labios de él deslizarse por su mentón, avanzando por su garganta hasta llegar a su pecho, besando delicadamente la piel expuesta que dejaba sostén. No entendía de donde había salido aquella necesidad, de dónde provenía aquel deseo que tenía sencillamente de ir más allá de lo que antes había llegado, no sabía de donde venía todo aquello, pero sin duda comenzaba a dominar sus acciones. Perdida en aquellas sensaciones, Sakura soltó un ligero jadeo cuando los cálidos y húmedos labios del Uchiha subieron por su piel expuesta y llegaban al nacimiento de sus senos...cerro de nuevo los ojos dejando caer su cabeza sobre la cama, el ambiente comenzaba a ser más acalorado y ella sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón.

Pensó en detenerse, pensó en hablar, pensó en pedir permiso...pero no lo hizo ya que no lo necesitaba y él lo sabía. Se deshizo de aquella prenda que mantenía apresados los delicados senos de ella, para después lanzarse de nuevo a degustar esa nueva parte que había quedado gloriosamente descubierta ante sus orbes ónix

Podía escuchar perfectamente como Sakura hacia vanos intentos por contener aquellos suspiros que aumentaban de intensidad poco a poco. Aquella piel que acariciaba con su mano y con sus labios también era más suave, más delicada, más fina al tacto que el resto que había tenido la dichosa fortuna de recorrer. Con los ojos entrecerrados subió la cara buscando de nuevo aquellos dulces labios. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo es que habían llegado hasta aquel punto, pero no tenían ni el tiempo ni las intenciones de averiguarlo.

Beso sus labios, paso su ansiosa lengua por la boca de Sakura encontrándose con la de ella, degustándose mutuamente en aquel beso cargado de pasión, pero que encerraba una maravillosa ternura.

Perdiéndose nuevamente en aquel beso ella deslizo sus manos sobre la espalda y hombros del Uchiha, colocándolas en su pecho hasta encontrar el borde de la camiseta y quitársela. Por unos instantes despego sus labios de los de la pelirosa, para después volverlos a juntar mientras que el mismo ayudaba a deshacerse de lo que ahora consideraba una muy molesta prenda.

Cuando lo hizo, sintió las suaves y tersas manos de Sakura recorrer con suavidad y ternura su pecho y sus hombros. Ella tanteo el terreno esperando encontrar cicatrices de batallas anteriores, tan solo para descubrir que la piel era perfecta sin ninguna laceración sobre ella. Se deslizo nuevamente hacia su espalda y lo abrazo con más fuerza, atrayendo los cuerpos entre sí. Pausadamente dejo de besarla, hasta que sus labios se separaron y entonces pudo enfocar su mirada sobre la de ella.

-Sakura...- susurro mientras la veía perdidamente, con la respiración entrecortada por el momento.

Ella tan solo plasmo en sus labios una de sus más dulces sonrisas, sus ojos brillaban con tantos sentimientos que solo Sasuke era capaz de comprender, de compartir, de sentir. Y ahora estaba seguro de lo que quería, de que era aquello que deseaba tanto que casi podía nublarle la razón. Si, la deseaba a ella, deseaba poder sentir su cuerpo por completo y saberse dueño de la mujer que amaba, no era necesario puesto que ya estaba consciente del hecho, estaba seguro de que en su corazón no había nadie más que el mismo, que Sakura le pertenecía de mil y un formas igualmente como él le pertenecía a ella.

No obstante aquello tan solo sería un vano y efímero recordatorio de cuán grande e inmenso era aquel amor que había despertado entre ellos, un pacto callado de sus cuerpos que confirmaba en silencio que no se separarían, que estarían juntos por la simple y gloriosa razón que era el amarse tanto y mutuamente.

Pidió permiso para continuar aquella extraña pasión que había surgido de la infinita nada, pero que ahora los orillaba a ambos de una forma u otra a llevar a cabo un acto que sus cuerpos jamás habían realizado antes. Si, pidió permiso pero no con vanas palabras, lo hizo con la mirada, con sus ojos expresando todo aquello que él no podía decir en ese momento, todo aquel deseo y la devoción que no solo le profesaba en ese momento, sino que siempre habían estado presentes y aseguraban seguir de aquel modo por toda la eternidad, y más si era posible.

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en los suaves y delicados labios de Sakura, era una aprobación a su petición igualmente sin palabras tediosas de por medio. No, no las necesitaban porque no dudaban ni un solo instante de lo que estaban haciendo, si bien era cierto que de momento parecía solo un acto salido de la improvisación, la obligación tras la boda y de una pasión desenfrenada, para ellos significaba más, no una insustancial e insípida unión de cuerpos guiados por el deseo, no, era un acto más allá de lo comprensible que sellaba su inmenso amor.

Con una calma tortuosamente dulce termino de desnudar el grácil cuerpo bajo él, así como también lo hizo con el suyo ya sin nada que estorbase de por medio en aquel momento provocado de la nada.

Sasuke la miro de pies a cabeza, y solo encontró una palabra para describir lo que vieron sus ojos: _Perfección_. Sakura era sencillamente perfecta, cada parte de su cuerpo, cada extensión de su piel, hasta el más mínimo detalle era sencillamente hermoso. Subió su mirada para encontrarse con el dulce rostro de ella. Se preguntó si se merecía a aquella mujer tan inocente, tan hermoso ser que lo amara con aquella sinceridad y se sintió indigno de ella, nadie podría serlo porque sencillamente era perfecta hasta en el más mínimo detalle que él amaba. Se sintió el ser más afortunado de todos los que existían sobre el mundo por tener a tan bella mujer que lo amase como ella lo hacía.

La beso de nuevo, pero con ternura y un fervor increíble, quizás ambos estaban perdidos en la excitación y la emoción del momento, pero ni un solo instante olvidaban el por qué estaban haciendo eso:

 _Por amor_.

Sin embargo Sakura no pudo reprimir algo parecido a un gemido que murió en la boca del otro, justo cuando sintió aquella parte que apenas despertaba por la fogosidad del momento que estaban compartiendo. El Uchiha rompió el beso, para mirarla de nuevo pues jamás se cansaría de tener tan gloriosa imagen frente a sus ojos.

Ya era demasiado el placer y la desesperación por hacer suya a la mujer bajo él, pero controlando sus instintos casi animales pudo proseguir con calma a pesar de que le estaba costando demasiado el conservar la misma. Comenzó a empujar en los adentros de ella, quien solo se encogió un poco al sentirlo adentrarse poco a poco en su ser. El Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar leves gemidos mientras se adentraba, sencillamente ella era tan estrecha que volvería loco de placer a cualquiera, pero lo hizo despacio, todo con calma por mas tormentosa que esta fuese.

Sakura apretó sus manos sobre la espalda del que ahora la estaba reclamando como suya, le estaba doliendo, sí, pero no tan inmensamente como había pensado, podía sentir claramente como eso iba más profundo dentro de su ser, como tocaba partes que ella no había imaginado tener y como un placer que jamás en su vida había experimentado comenzaba a llenarla.

Al fin estaba hecho, al fin estaban completamente unidos. Sin embargo esperaron el tiempo para que sus cuerpos se acostumbrasen a esas deliciosas y nuevas sensaciones.

Sasuke regreso a besar sus labios consoladoramente, y Sakura correspondió el beso con dulzura, porque a pesar de que el placer y la necesidad de sentir más de el mismo amenazaba con nublarles la razón, estaban lo suficientemente consientes como para saber que todo aquello no era más que una muestra más de amor, tanto como podrían serlo las miradas, los besos, las palabras, hasta el más mínimo de los gestos.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de ella por la precisada necesidad de hacerlo, porque pese a que le hubiese gustado disfrutar un poco más de aquella deleitosa calma, su cuerpo le exigía actuar. Cada movimiento arrancaba un suspiro de la boca de ella, y no dudo en aumentar los movimientos que se volvían cada vez más fuertes y que ahora provocaban que de la boca de Sakura se escuchasen gemidos nuevamente. Por su parte el tan solo podía jadear entrecortadamente, era una sensación de placer desquiciante.

Sakura se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda, arañándole la espalda por inercia, ya no era dolor lo que la recorría, eran oleadas del más puro placer que jamás antes había tenido y menos sentido. Sentir aquellas envestidas en su interior aumentando cada vez más la fuerza y el ritmo con el que era penetrada la estaban volviendo loca y ligeros gritos se mezclaban con el nombre del Uchiha que ahora la estaba haciendo suya en cuerpo, pero que en corazón siempre había sido su dueño.

Siguió con el vaivén de entrar y salir de ese delicado y perfecto cuerpo que ahora había profanado, sin embargo ya no se sentía capaz de soportar mucho tiempo todo aquello, tomo con más fuerzas la cadera de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, sintiendo como aun podía llegar más profundo dentro de ella y soltando un corto gemido por todo aquel placer que parecía tan inmenso. Los rostros de ambos estaban cara a cara, con sus frentes pegadas y sus miradas entrecerradas centradas en el otro. Entro una vez más con fuerza y retuvo las caderas de la chica contra él, sintiendo el placer de liberar aquella semilla en los cálidos adentros de Sakura que había sido retenida casi desde que habían comenzado con aquella entrega. Al sentir ese líquido tan ardiente dentro de su ser, Sakura arqueo la espalda soltando un grito ahogado, siendo presa por primera vez en la vida de la satisfacción de un encuentro completo y complaciente.

Con cuidado salió de ella para caer a su lado, respirando agitadamente y pensando que nada de lo anteriormente vivido o sentido se comparaba a aquello. Sakura se giró hacia él, acariciándole el rostro y tumbándose a medias sobre su pecho sin hacer desaparecer su luminosa sonrisa en ningún momento.

Seguían agitados y aun sintiendo el placer de lo antes ocurrido, pero no solamente era un vago placer corporal, no, era el placer que su corazones y sus almas gozaban al sentirse completamente dueños mutuamente del otro, era el placer de haber consumado un amor tan grande como ese y el placer de saber que no existía mejor felicidad que tenerse el uno al otro. Se miraron a los ojos, tan expresivos, con tanto amor y con tanta ternura destilada. Se besaron una vez más, suavemente, sin necesitar decir cuanto se amaban porque no era necesario, estaban tan seguros del otro que en esta ocasión las palabras habían salido sobrando para todo, ellos ya lo sabían, no tenía caso repetirlo.

Era la primera noche del resto de sus vidas.

* * *

 **PD:** me he esforzado al máximo con el lemon al recibir aprobación de parte de ustedes, sobre todo de **LittelCurly21** y ryomaysakuno93 que verbalmente aprobaron el lemon :3 también he dedicado al capitulo a **maryamaya1976** y **DULCECITO311** que igualmente comentaron el capitulo anterior :3 el próximo capitulo se llamara " **Una Noticia Maravillosa** " y me gustaría que comenten lo que creen que pasara :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.


	12. Una Noticia Maravillosa

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes (Sasuke y Sakura) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Sakura se estaba comportando de forma extraña.

Habían pasado ya casi tres meses desde la boda, su vida ahora era una especie de rutina agradable y variable de manera inconfundible. La sonrisa de ella le traía paz a cada uno de sus días y su presencia era como un bálsamo que evitaba que reviviera cualquier pesadilla anterior que lo hubiera torturado, junto a ella no existía el miedo, el temor ni la inquietud. Desde hacía ya dos días parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos, sucumbiendo fácilmente la a reflexión y a la divagación más inimaginable que él le hubiera visto antes. Ella era alguien atenta, no se distraía con facilidad, más últimamente estaba sucediendo.

El ritmo de su viaje se había aminorado y no porque ella se lo hubiera pedido sino porque pese a su tenacidad, Sasuke la veía palidecer en más de una ocasión, evitándole caer. Le hubiera exigido que hablara de su condición pero ella era una Ninja Medico, se suponía que debía velar por si misma sin que él tuviera que recordárselo y quería creer que así era. Con su espalda recargada en el tronco del árbol a su espalda, Sasuke la observo apretarse las manos y morderse el labio inferior, meditativa y nerviosa mientras era iluminada parcialmente por la luz de la fogata.

Tanto secretismo lo estaba asustando.

-Sakura—la nombrada se sobresaltó, girando su rostro hacia él. - ¿Pasa algo?—indago el Uchiha.

De manera rápida y vehemente, la pelirosa negó afanosamente su interrogante, más desesperada de lo que a Sasuke le resultaba habitual o normal. ¿Qué sucedía como para que ella estuviera tan extraña, tan…inusual y diferente a como era siempre? Observando a Sasuke, Sakura se apretó las manos nerviosa. No conseguía encontrar el valor de decir aquello que ya llevaba dos días sabiendo, si, calculando su boda y la corroborada ausencia de sus periodos…no podía estar equivocada en lo absoluto, ya eran tres meses con el mismo síntoma. Tenía que decírselo, estaban casados y la vida que ahora existía era producto del amor de ambos.

-Estas muy callada—comento Sasuke, observando la fogata pero sin quitar su atención de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro de la pelirosa a modo de respuesta, encogiéndose de hombro. Sasuke levanto la vista hacia ella, pronunciando de manera omnisciente el hecho de que no le creía. Era imposible que no le estuviera sucediendo nada.

Un suspiro notorio abandono los labios de la pelirosa que, sutilmente, se acercó más a su lado, sujetándole la mano. Sasuke, de igual modo, se giró hacia ella, dándole a entender que tenía su completa atención. Si ella dudaba en comentarle algo, no tenía por qué temer hacerlo, él nunca iba a considerar inútiles o tontas cualquier duda o cosa que ella creyera conveniente, sus opiniones jamás eran erróneas, ella superaba a muchas personalidades del mundo Shinobi que hubiera conocido, por no decir del Dobe que relucía por su ausencia en sus vidas.

-Pues…- inicio Sakura con la mirada baja, con un tono de voz que más bien parecía un murmullo, apretando ligeramente su mano entre las de ella, -resulta que quiero decirte algo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo—sonrió ante esto, bufando para sí misma. Cerrando sus ojos por un momento, la pelirosa sereno sus facciones, observándolo con un sentimiento que Sasuke nunca había visto en sus ojos y que, extrañamente, la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo era hasta ese entonces. -Desde la primera que te vi, mi único deseo fue encontrar y lograr un lugar en tu vida y en tu corazón—confeso siendo que tal cosa ya era del entero conocimiento del Uchiha, -y ahora que lo tengo con certeza hay algo en mí que se conecta contigo, algo…especial—ante aquella mención y de manera cuidadosa, Sakura guio la mano del Uchiha hasta colocarla sobre su vientre, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él en ningún momento. -Hay un corazón en mí que late gracias a ti y que habrá de significar para nosotros más de lo podríamos siquiera imaginar.

Sakura había visto muchas cosas a través de los ojos de Sasuke, miedo, inquietud, ese amor que podía reconocer de manera inequívoca cada vez que estaban solos, esa necesidad de tenerla cerca y que culminaba en aquella entrega tan especial para ambos, pero Sakura nunca recordaba haber visto sorpresa en su mirada, una sorpresa que el Uchiha pedía fuera confirmada como tal, le pedía confirmar que lo que ella estaba pronunciando no fuera una mentira. Una enorme y radiante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura que asintió ante la mirada de él, abrazándolo en el acto y sintiéndolo murmurar contra el costado de su cuello, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de ella.

-Gracias—pronuncio Sasuke en apenas un murmullo.

Negando suavemente, Sakura rompió el abrazo, aferrando sus manos a los hombros del Uchiha, obligándolo a separarse ligeramente de ella para su propio pesar. Lo único que deseaban en ese momento era estar infinitamente juntos, disfrutando de aquel momento y de lo que significa para ambos. Con cuidado, Sakura sostuvo el rostro de él entre sus manos, clavando su mirada en la suya.

-No, gracias a ti—garantizo Sakura pegando su frente a la de él, uniendo momentáneamente su labios sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. -Me das vida con tu vida, con el latir de tu corazón yo existo y este hijo también lo hace—Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar, sin sentir en ningún momento que la mano de Sasuke abandonara su posición sobre su vientre.

Iban a tener un hijo o hija, el fruto de lo que ambos sentían.

* * *

Dentro de tan solo dos semanas se cumplirían cuatro meses y siendo que el embarazo ya empezaba a ser notorio, un peligro para Sakura, Sasuke había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor habría de ser regresar a Konoha temporalmente para llevarla de regrso, asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo y luego seguir con el viaje puesto que Kakashi le enviaba continuamente información nueva que investigar con autentica premura. No podía solo quedarse junto a ella, más Sakura lo entendía y había dado con una solución más…eficiente.

Puede que, bajo ninguna circunstancia había y por haber Sasuke fuera a considerar en volver a una de las guaridas de Orochimaru pero, -cierta personita, tras haberse enterado de su boda con Sakura recientemente—le había escrito ofreciendo su ayuda y respaldo en todo cuanto pudiera necesitar: Karin. Si en el pasado le hubieran dicho que ella iba a hacerse a un lado y brindar ayudar a Sakura, no lo hubiera creído, pero—después de todo—Sakura le había salvado la vida a la Uzumaki, era un gesto de buena voluntad no solo con ella sino también para con él. Sasuke no quería arriesgar a Sakura de aquella forma, más ella insistía en que confiaba en las palabras de Karin que incluso inmiscuía a Jugo y Suigetsu como guardaespaldas y vigilantes si hacía falta.

No quería estar tan lejos de él, quería verlo al menos una que otra vez y eso solo sucedería si se encontraba en aquel lugar en específico donde se facilitaría el reencontrarse. Por más que Sasuke empeñara en preguntarle, de forma increíblemente repetitiva, si estaba segura, Sakura respondía una y otra vez que sí. Habían tenido varios debates además de aquella circunstancia. Calculando por su cuenta la posible fecha del alumbramiento, -predestinada para finales de Marzo—Sakura ya había comenzado a pensar en nombres, decidiendo dos; Itachi si era niño y Mikoto si era niña, queriendo recordarle a Sasuke parte de su antiguo pasado nombrando al hijo o hija que tuvieran en honor su familia, empezar su propia familia en base a sus propios recuerdos.

-Aun puedes cambiar de idea—volvió a aludir el Uchiha mientras ella terminaba de preparar sus cosas, entornando los ojos con una sonrisa divertida.

Orochimaru nunca había sido ni seria de su confianza, en lo absoluto, y por obvias razones. Que Sakura estuviera en los mismos metros cuadrados que ese criminal—dicho sea de paso, aludiendo a su propio pasado—le crispaba los nervios, pero era eso o estar demasiado lejos como para verla en ocasiones específicas para garantizar que estuviera a salvo y poder estar presente en el parto. Si, había estado lejos de ella por años pero no volvería a repetir tal cosa a menos que fuera por su propia seguridad y del hijo o hija de ambos.

-Me estas subestimando—acuso Sakura avanzando peligrosamente hacía él, luego de ya haber revisado que tenía todo lo necesario para seguir sin más. Osadamente y observándolo como si igual, porque eso era, Sakura se cruzó de brazos. -Las mujeres podemos ser igual de fuertes que ustedes—le recordó siendo que ella justo como él y Naruto era una de los tres Sannin, -podemos alumbrar y seguir intactas. ¿Acaso tu madre no tuvo dos hijos?—inquirió siendo que él tenía la respuesta.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Su madre era por lejos la mujer más importante de su pasado, la única mujer que con su compañía y amor le había dejado valiosas enseñanzas que aún le eran de utilidad. Sakura se le parecía y mucho en cuanto a personalidad se trataba, tierna, amable, pero estricta e iracunda si la situación lo ameritaba, una mujer con un carácter tan firme y perseverante que superaba la voluntad de cualquier hombre, el incluido desde luego. Sakura sería una magnifica madre, no tenía la menor duda, por más que él tuviera muchas dudas con respecto a cómo ser padre, sabía que todo iría bien gracias a Sakura que era paciente y devota. Sabía que, con ella, todo siempre estaría bien, no tenía como dudar de ello.

-Si y me la recuerdas con esa tozudez—respondió Sasuke viéndola sacarle la lengua a modo de burla, acción ante la cual el Uchha respondió con un poke que la hizo reír. Sasuke suspiro sonoramente. No estaba para nada de acuerdo con arriesgarla tanto, pero era eso o nada. -¿Estás segura de esto?—volvió a preguntar.

Sakura, sostuvo la mano de él al escucharlo, sintiendo los dedos de él descender para acariciar su mejilla. Ella no le tenía miedo a nada, solo temía que su felicidad durara poco. Quería alargar su tiempo juntos lo más posible para que el reencuentro fuera infinitamente dulce y apasionado, quería que el embarazo avanzara rápidamente para poder tener entre sus brazos a ese hijo o hija de ambos. Quería darle a Sasuke esa familia que el merecía volver a tener, su familia. Quería hacerlo feliz.

-¿Y tú?—pregunta Sakura, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, cosa que le saco una risueña carcajada. -Descuida, no dejare que es serpiente se me acerque—prometió Sakura levantando su puño firmemente apretado como testimonio de que no le faltarían fuerzas, por más que estuviera embarazada, para golpear a Orochimaru hasta el cansancio si hacía falta. -Antes de eso le rompo la nariz—reconoció Sakura amenazadoramente, viendo sonreír a Sasuke ladinamente, cosa que no sabía si debía hacerla sentir mejor u ofendida. -Me sorprende que tú no quieras matarlo—cuestiono

-Ganas no me faltan—corrigió Sasuke de manera inmediata, haciéndola reír.

Tenían un camino que recorrer antes de separarse, y por ahora seguirían indiscutiblemente juntos. Sus corazones estaban unidos incluso antes de que la boda se hubiera celebrado hacía ya cuatro meses, desde el inicio había existido ese algo entre ambos y siempre existiría y el niño o niña en camino representaría la unión de sus corazones y una alegría que habría de hacerlos más plenos con el pasar del tiempo, otra razón más por la que vivir y proteger aquello que amaban.

Eran una familia

* * *

 **PD:** gracias todos los que aprobaron el lemon que hice y que corregí muchas veces antes de publicar por temor a decepcionarlos de alguna forma, pero agradezco de sobremanera a **Erisassi** , **DULCECITO311** , **cinlayj2** , **maryamaya1976** y **Flor loveanime** que comentaron el capitulo anterior :3 intentare actualizar durante la próxima semana o el domingo si son generosos y comentan la historia como tanto me encanta :3 gracias a todos y hasta la próxima.


	13. Familia Uchiha

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes (Sasuke y Sakura) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Dos meses y medio, una espera tolerable para algunos, insufrible para él que se veía privado de la presencia de su esposa, preguntándose una y mil veces en su mente si ella estaría bien y si Karin había cumplido con ser su "guardiana", por decirlo de alguna forma, para velar completamente por su seguridad. Más apresurado de lo que hubiera recordado actuar, recorrió los pasillos de la guarida con una sola dirección en su mente, sin importarle cualquier cosa que fuera a cruzársele en el camino.

Sakura se acomodó el vestido mientras terminaba de atar su cabello en una coleta baja. Se había levantado hacía ya unos cinco minutos luego de haberle insistido a Karin que se fuera a dormir. La Uzumaki se estaba tomando muy enserio su papel como vigilante y guardia personal, pareciendo una gárgola que velaba su sueño en todo momento para garantizar que nada sucediera mientras ella estuviera presente. Se había mantenido expresamente alejada de Orochimaru en todo momento y viceversa, no viéndolo desde su llegada. Esperaba que el viperino no tuviera la más remota idea de su estado.

La Uzumaki había hecho un magnífico trabajo y Sakura no podía siquiera emitir queja alguna, habiendo acomodado la habitación para que fuera lo más amena y agradable posible, contando con una cama, una pequeña mesa y un espejo contra la pared. Ella había insistido que tal grado de comodidad era innecesario, pero ahora que analizaba mejor las cosas era más de lo que creyera conveniente pero que a su vez la había sentir tranquila.

Sakura giro su rostro hacia la pared, ante la trayectoria del espejo, observando su reflejo. Ya casi se cumplían siete meses y la fecha culmine del embarazo se acercaba más y más conforme pasaban las horas, los días y las semanas. Sin poder evitarlo acaricio su vientre por sobre el vestido, preguntándose que sería el bebé o si sería una buena madre con Sasuke había inferido. Era una duda que la asaltaba desde el primer momento en que había sentido antojo y no de algo extraño ni nada por el estilo como Hinata le había advertido, sino que solo de una cosa: té negro. Según Karin significaba algo bueno, pero no podía corroborarlo, más allá de aquello el embarazo había sido más que tranquilo.

Escuchando un repentino eco de pasos aproximándose velozmente desde lejos, el ceño de la pelirosa no pudo evitar fruncirse mientras se giraba hacia la puerta. A menos que se tratara de Karin, que por cierto hacía apenas diez minutos se había retirado a dormir, Sakura no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién podía tratarse. La puerta se abrió lentamente, haciéndola petrificarse de sorpresa en donde estaba al ver a Sasuke que pareció igual de sorprendido en ese preciso momento.

Si lo que Sasuke había esperado había sido un reencuentro…pasivo, pues lastimeramente eso no era posible y lo corroboro en cuanto sintió a Sakura abrazarlo de forma desesperada. Ella era efusiva, tremendamente expresiva e incluso irascible si no se tenía el debido…cuidado, pero en cuanto a fuerza se refería, en ese momento le estaba impidiéndole respirar.

-Sakura—intento alejarla ligeramente, no por molestia, sino porque se abrazó le estaba quitando la respiración. Pero en cuanto la sintió sollozar contra su hombro, todo se vino abajo. La había extrañado más de lo que le era posible expresar y ahora, abrazándola contra su pecho, escuchándola llorar de alegría, sabía que ella había compartido su sentir en todo momento pese a la distancia que los había separado. –Ya estoy aquí—garantizo, enterrando su rostro ne el cuello de ella, sintiendo su aroma, -estoy aquí.

Estaban juntos de nuevo, ya fuera por un corto o largo tiempo.

* * *

Sakura deposito cuidadosamente la capa del Uchiha sobre la cama antes de sentarse, observándolo sonriente e indicándole que tomara asiento a su lado. Sasuke rebusco en uno de sus bolsillos, colocando tres pequeñas cartas en manos de la pelirosa que lo observo confundida, viéndolo sentarse a su lado.

-Supuse que querrías enterarte de las noticias—respondió el Uchiha viendo la mirada de ella.

Asintiendo vehemente, Sakura procedió a leer de manera inmediata lo escrito en aquellas pequeñas cartas que, si bien informaban de cosas exactas y necesarias, habrían de contribuir para hacerla conocedora de lo que sucedía en Konoha ahora que se encontraba ausente.

-Naruto y Hinata tuvieron un niño—comento en voz alta, girando su rostro hacia el Uchiha que asintió, ya suponiendo tal cosa por cartas que Naruto le había escrito de manera continua pidiéndole que le dijera donde estaba. Algo que claramente no había respondido, -sinceramente espero que no herede la estupidez de Naruto—comento Sakura viéndolo fijamente. Sasuke la observo seriamente, arqueando una ceja a modo de respuesta. -Tienes razón, eso es imposible—admitió, sabiendo lo que significaba ese gesto de su parte.

Sasuke contemplo entre divertido y confuso como la repentina seriedad de ella se transformaba en…¿horror? No, esa no era la palabra adecuada, más bien…una confusión exorbitantemente grande de la cual no parecía poder salir. Sakura releyó por tercera lo escrito en la carta, creyendo que se trataba de una broma lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Sai e Ino habían tenido un hijo?

-¿Sai e Ino?—cuestiono Sakura en voz alta, no creyendo lo que leía, girándose hacia el Uchiha, Sakura percibió el brillo de sorpresa en la mirada de él. -He de admitirlo, estaban saliendo juntos la última vez que los vi, pero…- se encogió de hombros la pelirosa, sin saber que decir ante semejante información, -vaya que tenían prisa—pudo comentar, absteniéndose de reír. Cambio la carta, ya leída, por la que se encontraba bajo esta, leyendo su contenido su titubeo alguno, sin dejarse sorprender esta vez por lo que se encontraba escrito. -Temari está embarazada, eso era predecible—comento encogiéndose de hombros y viendo asentir a Sasuke, hasta él podía darse cuenta de eso pese a que él hubiera encontrado ausente de Konoha por tanto tiempo, - siento compasión del pobre Shikamaru, no podrá mandar en su casa—rio la pelirosa sin poder evitarlo, tumbándose sobre la cama entre risas.

Sasuke la contemplo atentamente sonreír de aquella forma tan espontáneamente perfecta y única de su parte, tumbada sobre la cama y con las manos sobre su vientre en un gesto que Sasuke llevaba percibiendo desde su llegada. Una pregunta solo su mente, una pregunta que irónicamente no le había hecho a ella pese a que ya llevaba casi toda la tarde juntos tras su llegada, una pregunta de gran importancia para su persona y que directamente la involucraba a ella y al niño o niña en camino. Las risas de la pelirosa se detuvieron viendo la preocupada mirada en los ojos del Uchiha, sentándose lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de él, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo estás?—pregunto Sasuke, completamente interesado por su seguridad que hasta ese momento no era sino un misterio. Su mirada, inevitablemente, no pudo evitar bajar al vientre de ella. -¿Cómo están?

Sosteniendo la mano de él entre las suyas, sonriéndole plenamente feliz, como a él le hacía feliz verla, Sakura sostuvo la mano del Uchiha hasta colocarla sobre su vientre, sin apartar sus ojos de él en ningún momento y viceversa.

-Perfectamente ahora que estas aquí—garantizo Sakura.

* * *

Para corroborar de manera más completa posible que Sakura no hubiera corrido peligro en todo momento en que él no había podido encontrarse a su lado, Sasuke había acabado pidiéndole un informe, por decirlo así, casi completo a Karin quien no tenía ni el más pequeño problema en contarle todo lo que había pasado, hora por hora o día por día de manera sucesiva y detallada, habiendo cumplido de sobremanera con las expectativas que el Uchiha tenía sobre su ayuda. Karin había sido sus ojos en esos instantes tan crucial cuando no había podido estar con Sakura.

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras suyo, avanzando de la forma más imperceptiblemente posible hacia la cama para no despertar a Sakura que estaba profundamente dormida. Recostándose con sumo cuidado sobre la cama, Sasuke abrazo protectoramente a Sakura por la espalda, sintiéndola removerse por el simple instinto que debía tener como Kunoichi. Sonriendo ladinamente ante aquello, el Uchiha beso la mejilla de ella, viéndola sonreír entre sueños, entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

Aun medio dormida, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro completamente sereno, Sakura sostuvo la mano del Uchiha cálidamente entre las suyas antes de colocarla sobre su vientre, sintiéndolo aferrarse por su cuenta. Dejándose volver a caer en un profundo sueño, gracias a la cálida sensación de la respiración del Uchiha contra su cuello, Sakura se relajó indudablemente, teniendo un pensamiento en su mente.

Los tres estaban juntos.

* * *

 **PD:** capítulo dedicado a **DULCECITO311** a quien, como siempre, le agradezco sus fabulosos comentarios en mis historias: 3 enviándole un abrazo muy apretado de mi parte. También a **littelCurly21** y **Erisassi** a quienes no pude saludar anteriormente y a quienes les envió muchos besos, pidiéndoles perdón por lo corto pero tuve poco tiempo el día de hoy :3 el próximo capítulo se llamara " **La Pequeña Uchiha** " y creo que saben porque. Sera un cap más largo y detallado, quizá, en que me enfrascare totalmente a graficar el que, yo creo, fue el nacimiento de **Sarada Uchiha** , iniciando el "arco", por decirlo así, que narrara su infancia y adolescencia.


	14. La Pequeña Uchiha

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes (Sasuke y Sakura) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Los días habían pasado hasta transformarse en semanas y las semanas se habían aglomerado hasta tornarse en meses, meses que habían llevado al embarazo de la Uchiha a su cumbre tan esperada aquel 30 de Marzo.

La puerta se encontraba ligeramente abierta para permitir el debido circular del aire que era tan necesario para no abochornar a la pelirosa en ese momento. Moviéndose velozmente y siendo la única que había de cumplir con tal situación, Karin seco la frente de la pelirosa, viendo el miedo en sus ojos esmeralda. Ser madre por primera vez era toda una experiencia, ni más ni menos.

Por más dolorosa que fuera aquella, Sakura intentaba gritar de la forma menos exagerada que le era posible pese a que el dolor le estuviera resultando una completa agonía. Karin era consiente de una cosa mientras la atendía; sería un parto realmente complicado puesto que el bebé venia en la posición contraria. Pero Sakura no parecía dispuesta a menguar sus esfuerzos por nada, apretando fuertemente las sabanas entre sus manos y chillando fuertemente de vez en vez. Pese a su juventud, Karin tenía la experiencia de haber atendido dos o tres partos en su vida, si no llevaba mal la cuenta, por ello había tomado tal responsabilidad. Eso y porque Suigetsu temblaba como gelatina fuera de la habitación en compañía de Jugo, vigilando que el viperino no apareciera. Si, Suigetsu era todo un cobarde, y ni siquiera podía imaginar una fracción de lo que significaba el dolor del parto.

Algo que solo una mujer podía aguantar.

Habían pasado 5 horas y aún no había señal alguna que indicara que él bebe fuese a nacer pronto. Ese era el peor de los riesgos ya que si el parto tardaba demasiado Sakura estaría demasiado débil y ello dificultaría aún más las cosas. Todo aquello era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

-Ya no tengo fuerzas—dijo Sakura casi sin aire ante todo el esfuerzo que llevaba realizando durante esas cinco fastuosas horas.

Estaba molesta. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero estaba claro que su orgullo como mujer y Kunoichi se lo impedía, en otras circunstancias hubiera gritado a pleno pulmón, pro en ese momento era imperativo tener discreción a causa de la presencia de Orochimaru en la guarida.

-Él bebe necesita de tu ayuda para nacer- le recordó Karin, pasivamente. –No saldrá de tu vientre si no lo ayudas.

 _¡¿Y qué diablos se supone que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?!_ Grito Sakura mentalmente. Ya estaba cansada. La experiencia era mil veces más dolorosa de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Quería romperle el cuello a Sasuke y gritarle que no volvería a permitir que la tocara jamás pero ella sabía que aquellos pensamientos solo estaban basados en su dolor y no en algo fehaciente.

-En ese maldito afán llevo horas—protesto Sakura con un grito ahogado que más sonó como un quejido. Sin embargo sus protestas no parecían convencer a Karin del dolor que en realidad estaba sintiendo. -¿Qué más puedo hacer?—pregunto con desesperación, rezando porque hubiera otra forma de acabar con aquel suplicio.

-Sufrir—respondió Karin con una leve sonrisa divertida.

-¡Por Kami, que lo hago!—debatió Sakura quien consiguió encontrar fuerzas para gritar y protestar con las palabras de Karin.

Pero sabía que su grito no había sido tan fuerte como para traspasar las paredes de la habitación. No quería montar un escándalo sin importar cual fuera la situación, su orgullo lo impedía. No quería ser escandalosa. Y mucho menos quería aparentar debilidad frente a nadie. Ahora llevaba el apellido y el emblema de los Uchiha por una razón y no quería ser menos por ello.

-No veo eso en tu rostro—contrarresto Karin. –Ni tampoco lo siento en tu voz.

Sakura la observo con una furia que solo podía dirigirle al peor de todos sus enemigos. Fuera humano o no. Comprendía que es lo que Karin le estaba pidiendo pero no podía hacerlo. Hacer aquello seria romper con sus creencias. Seria romper con quien era y por cómo se había forjado.

-No me pidas un escándalo- le ordeno Sakura sintiendo como su ira comenzaba a disminuir. -No puedo rebajarme a tal cosa- finalizo su explicación cerrando los ojos e intentando absorber energías de lo que sea que se encontrara en la habitación.

Karin apenas y podía creer que ella estuviera diciendo tales palabras. Ella, una de los tres Sannin, alumna de la Quinta Hokage, se encontraba preocupada por su imagen y por la compostura. Parecía algo verdaderamente ridículo a entender de la Uzumaki que poco o nada de empatía podía sentir por ella ante semejantes declaraciones.

-Por Kami—dijo Karin con incredulidad inclinándose para hacer contacto fijo y visual con Sakura. –Olvida la compostura- solo recibió como respuesta los jadeos de Sakura que significaban una absoluta negativa ante tal propuesta. –Grita. Maldice con cada fibra de tu alma. Maldice a Sasuke, a ti misma, a tus propios padres si es que eso logra calmar tu dolor.

-Quédate con el cordón umbilical—alcanzo a murmurar Sakura únicamente, a modo de respuesta, sorprendiendo a Karin.

Sakura se mordió inmediatamente el labio inferior para no gritar como deseaba. No podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo. La seguridad de su hijo o hija dependía únicamente de ella en ese momento y no fallaría por nada, incluso si aquello significaba su propia vida.

* * *

-Jugo, déjame ir—protesto Suigetsu entre suplicas, rogando por zafarse del agarre del pelinaranja que le impedía salir huyendo, por órdenes de Karin que nuevamente los había designado como vigilantes. -No sirvo estando aquí.

Los gritos provenientes de la habitación lo asustaban cada vez más, por una sencilla razón elegia no comprender a las mujeres. Todo sobre ella era demasiado complejo de entender y mejor así. No quería involucrarse en nada. Sabía que debía informar a Sasuke de alguna forma, pero…¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar como un auténtico cobarde?, ah, sí. Le temía a Sasuke bajo esas circunstancias.

El Uchiha ya era intimidante de por sí y no quería ver la peor cara del ahora, "redimido" Uchiha que, con toda seguridad, aun debía conservar sus instintos naturalmente crueles. Era algo ante lo que el Hosuki sencillamente no deseaba arriesgarse. _No gracias, quiero vivir_ , se dijo mentalmente Suigetsu.

-En eso tienes razón—pronuncio una voz viperina.

Todo temor injustificadamente dramático se esfumo de Suigetsu quien, al igual que Jugo, se giró de manera inmediata al ver aparecer a Orochimaru en el pasillo, teniendo aquella característica expresión de autosuficiencia en el rostro que lo hacía parecer exactamente lo que era, una vil serpiente. Intercalando sus mirada hacia la puerta y luego hacia Orochimaru, ni Jugo ni Suigetsu supieron como responder ante el viperino que parecía divertido por la situación en que se encontraban.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestiono Suigetsu, ya más recuperado de su anterior espectáculo.

-¿Creían que no sabía de esto?—pregunto Orochimaru sin esperar respuesta y sin contestarle al Hosuki, siendo consciente de lo que pasaba. -Me subestiman—advirtió sin ser amenazador. En ese momento no le servía en lo absoluto enemistarse todavía más con Sasuke, de ninguna forma. El Uchiha superaba toda expectativa posible. -Deberían informarle a Sasuke, se enfurecerá si no sabe de esto—menciono meditativo, girándose lentamente y marchándose sin más.

Suspirando, ya más tranquilo, aunque no sabiendo si agradecer tal recordatorio o desechar la idea, Suigetsu levanto su mirada hacia Jugo, siendo plenamente consciente de algo. Debían informarle a Sasuke lo que estaba pasando _…_

* * *

-¡Sal!—gritó Sakura, desesperada. -¡Sal!- volvió a desplomar la nuca contra la almohada después de tanto pujar y ver que sus esfuerzos resultaban inútiles.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Sakura, -conociéndola por supuesto, en ese momento—hubiera dicho que no podía tratarse de la misma Sakura que siempre desplegaba su carácter y valor ante todos. Pálida, agitada y apenas consiente era una imagen severamente preocupante que Karin apenas y podía aguantar de contemplar la faz de la pelirosa. No era exagerado decir que la vida de Sakura corría un severo riesgo en aquella situación.

-Sakura, ¡Sakura!, no te desmayes- grito Karin, completamente asustada al verla más pálida. Sus ojos se entrecerraban solos a causa del cansancio. Sakura no estaba segura de cuanto más podría permanecer despierta.

Era 31 de Marzo. Ya casi se cumplían dos días y Sakura no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para seguir, su propio cuerpo y su resistencia estaba llegando al límite que pudiera haber poseído hasta ese momento. Estaba cruzando la línea de su propia vida. Intentando encontrar cada atisbo de voluntad posible, volvió a serenar su rostro, endureció su ceño y apretó con mayor fuerza las sabanas bajo su cuerpo, chillando ante la atónita mirada de Karin quien la observo totalmente obnubilada por la sorpresa de verla sobreponerse con presteza y volver a pujar. Sakura ya no aguanto más y grito a pleno pulmón, desplomando totalmente agitada su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Cargando a la pequeña, -porque era una niña—en sus brazos, cualquier pensamiento que Karin, felizmente hubiera deseado emitir, se vio cubierto por el miedo. No se había sometido a la odisea que significaba atender un parto tan complicado, y aun había algo que dificultaba todo: la bebé no lloraba…porque tenía el cordón umbilical enroscado en el cuello.

Depositando cuidadosamente a la pequeña sobre la cama, y maniobrando lo más sutilmente posible, Karin aflojo el nudo, escuchando con completa dciha el llanto ligeramente efusivo que no tardo en abandonar los labios de la pequeña infanta que, poco a poco, se tranquilizó y detuvo su llano, observando con curiosidad el mundo que se abria ante ella y contemplando el rostro de quien la estaba limpiando. Unos orbes ónix, tiernos y llenos de una inocencia sobrecogedoramente perfecta observaron a Karin que no supo que hacer o decir en un momento tan tierno como aquel. Sonriendo ante la pequeña que comenzó a llorar por ser sostenida por su madre, Karin levanto su mirada hacia Sakura que, para su temor y preocupación, apenas y parecía estar respirando.

Eso no era una buena señal en lo absoluto.

* * *

 _¿Cómo está?_ , se preguntó Sasuke, impaciente por saber cómo había terminado todo.

Se paseaba por el pasillo de la entrada de la habitación, esperando que Karin saliera con una explicación de cómo estaba Sakura. Sasuke había llegado hacía ya poco más de una hora, luego de haber sido informado por Suigetsu, sin poder evitar desear matarlo por la información tardía tas encontrarse con un silencio sepulcral proveniente de la habitación. La situación le estaba resultando alarmante. Bufando ante la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Sasuke se apartó el flequillo de la frente, buscando paciencia para aquel inescrutable silencio que reinaba en aquel pasillo. Su paciencia pareció llegar a un límite ya que se detuvo frente a la puerta observándola y orando porque la espera se detuviera de una vez.

Como una salvación ante sus suplicas, Karin emergió de la habitación. En sus brazos yacía un bebe que dormía plácidamente sin emitir quejido alguno. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la Uzumaki se detuvo frente a Sasuke a quien le señalo la niña en sus brazos, causando la inquietud del Uchiha que, observándola, pidió que contar lo ocurrido.

-Una niña- aclaro resolviendo las dudas del Uchiha. –Una niña hermosa y sana.

La pequeña bebe de cabellos azabaches y orbes ónix despertó y observo a Sasuke con máxima curiosidad como si supiera que él era su padre. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante la curiosidad de la pequeña niña.

Era simplemente idéntica a Sakura excepto por el color de cabello y los ojos. La forma de la frente, las mejillas, la forma de los ojos, la nariz…era igual a Sakura. Pero aquellos orbes ónix, idénticos a los propios, los observaron con una profundidad que no hizo sino brindarle la misma tranquilidad que evocaba Sakura cada vez que lo veía a los ojos. _¿Cómo es posible que algo tan hermoso, e increíble pueda venir de mí?_ , se preguntó maravillado por los encantos de su hija. Podía entender que se pareciera a Sakura, ella era perfecta. Pero él...estaba sin palabras. Karin lo conocía desde hacía tiempo, más allá del tiempo que había pasado junto a él, ayudándolo en el pasado, pero nada pudo haberla preparado para verlo sonreír por primera vez en su vida. _Me llevare el secreto a la tumba_ , se dijo momentáneamente alegre antes de dejarse abatir por la condición en que se encontraba Sakura.

-¿Cómo esta ella?—pregunto Sasuke finalmente, sutilmente esperanzado por poder entrar a esa habitación, volver a ver a su esposa y agradecerle por todo lo que le había dado y que posiblemente le seguiría dando como siempre se lo había prometido.

Extrañamente Karin bajo la mirada, evitándolo por completo y se retiró cargando a la pequeña Uchiha en sus brazos, quien dormía profundamente. Sasuke se la entrego pero la Uzumaki no lo vio a los ojos en ningún momento.

 _Sakura_ , pensó Sasuke sumido en la más absoluta preocupación…

* * *

Ella le había dado todo.

El perdón, la esperanza, el amor que sentía devotamente por ella, la tranquilidad, la seguridad de saber que tenía algo a lo que aferrarse, alguien a quien proteger y amar con cada fibra de su corazón, su alma y su ser. Ella significaba un todo en su vida, todo cuanto el resto del mundo no significaba, ella era lo que le había faltado a su existencia. Rezaba con todo su corazón que Kami acabara con quien quisiera incluso con el resto del mundo pero que no le arrebatara a Sakura. Ella se lo había dado todo. Una familia, el amor, la felicidad que había considerado inalcanzable. Todo.

 _Cuando la veo no veo en ella a una simple mujer, ni a quien pueda darme hijos_ , recordó lo dicho a Naruto el día de su boda cuando el Uzumaki lo había asaltado con una serie de preguntas que escasamente había llegado a responder. _Veo a la cual sin ella mi vida sería menos vida_.

No podía concebir la vida sin ella ahora que significaba tanto en su vida. Imaginar la vida que había tenido antes no le servía en lo absoluto. Todo parecía una profunda oscuridad antes de que ella llegara a su vida. Estaba de rodillas junto a la cama donde, profundamente dormida y asechada por la fiebre se encontraba Sakura, mortalmente pálida y más frágil y débil de lo que hubiera lucido anteriormente, sumiéndolo en el temor más grande que hubiera recordado sentir.

-He cometido muchos errores en mi vida y nadie lo sabe mejor que yo—confeso, siendo totalmente sincero, rogando porque ella escuchara sus palabras. -Pero el mayor error que he hecho era creer que podía seguir sin tenerte a mi lado.

Recordó con amargura aquellos años en que había tenido otras prioridades en su vida, teniendo su mente y su existencia nubladas por culpa de las mentiras y los secretismos de parte de todos los que habían maldecido su existencia, sucesos que ya no significaban nada para él en lo absoluto. Nunca entendería como podía haberla hecho sufrir de tal modo. Como había podido equivocarse tanto en el pasado y como pese a todo ella nunca había dejado de amarlo.

 _-_ Lo que debería haber hecho es haberme dado cuenta antes de que estar a tu lado me hace el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra—prosiguió siendo plenamente consciente que, desde que ella había entrado en su vida, todo había sido diferente en el mejor de los sentidos, más perfecto de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. - Debería haber hecho muchas cosas que no hice y el motivo de todo ello fue que tenía miedo y estaba asustado.

Joven, manipulable y estúpido. Eso es lo que podía decir para justificar el haberse dejado utilizar por Madara, Obito y todas las circunstancia que habían conseguido enemistarlos el uno contra el otro, hasta hacerles entender que no había nada que impidiera que tuvieran sentimientos el uno por el otro. No tenía nada para justificar su anterior comportamiento, pero la amaba y estaba arrepentido de todos los errores que había cometido.

-Debemos estar juntos—menciono tanto para ella como para sí mismo. -La razón de decírtelo ahora y no esperar es que no quiero volver a perderte- le dijo paso a paso. Después de la guerra y pudiendo dejar todo atrás, empezando desde cero, había algo especial entre ambos, ese lazo que había deseado egoístamente formar esa noche cuando había dejado la aldea, dejándola inconsciente sobre la banca. –Sakura- la llamo. -Hare todo lo que tú quieras, pero lo único que te pido. No. Que te suplico, es que me perdones y me des otra oportunidad, porque no podré seguir, no sin ti- con aquellos pensamientos se aferró a una de las manos de Sakura y no la soltó bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Daria todo con tal de no perderla.

* * *

Cansancio.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Sakura, ya sintiéndose descansada tras aquellas extenuantes labores que simplemente no podían ser comparadas con nada de lo que existía en la tierra, material o espiritual. De forma lenta pero paulatina comenzó a abrir los ojos y a pestañear para adecuar rápidamente su vista a la escasa luz reinante en la habitación. Se removió levemente en la cama para sentir sus extremidades que parecían entumecidas. Había una leve punzada en sus caderas y entre sus piernas por el extenuante trabajo de parto que había realizado durante casi dos días.

Sentía un peso sobre su mano derecha. Observo ese punto y vio unos sedosos cabellos azabaches que reposaban sobre el borde de la cama. Haciendo una presión casi imperceptible retiro su mano y la coloco sobre la cabeza del Uchiha, acariciando suave y cuidadosamente su cabello.

 _Siempre quise casarme contigo_ le dijo mentalmente. _Desde que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti_ … _deseaba que nuestra unión fuera venturosa. Que en ella hubiera comprensión y cariño, no más_. _Es tan grande la felicidad que siento junto a ti que por cada segundo en que late mi corazón veo una eternidad de dicha y alegría infinita, todo con solo ver en la profundidad de tus ojos_.

Como una señal divina, Sasuke emitió un quejido y despertó levemente. Su primer impulso fue observar a Sakura y en el proceso los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Ónix y Esmeralda, clavados entre si nuevamente. Sakura apenas y fue capaz de sonreír antes de sentir los labios de Sasuke por sobre los suyos. El beso era exigente y desesperado, pero ella le respondió con gusto. Lo más notorio fueron las sonrisas de ambos durante el beso.

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien?—le pregunto el rompiendo el beso y manteniendo unos milímetros de distancia entre los rostros de ambos.

Abrumada por esa insólita y clara preocupación de su parte, que pocas veces podía ser directamente vista por alguien, Sakura le sonrió débilmente a modo de respuesta, intentando buscar sus reservas de energía para no preocupar demasiado a Sasuke. Y sabía que podía evitar eso

-Un parto de tantas horas agota más que cualquier batalla o misión—cito con seriedad para luego sonreír enormemente con dicha pura. –Y he vivido para contarlo- Sasuke sonrió ladinamente ante su afirmación respecto a lo ocurrido. –Seguiré a tu lado, no temas—pidió Sakura, inclinándose ligeramente para besarle la frente.

Puede que todo estuviera bien, pero rápidamente recordó una preocupación mayor e importante para su ser que requería de su atención, una preocupación, una existencia que indudablemente ahora también dependía de ella y a quien deseaba ver, cargar en sus brazos, mimar y llenar de besos y caricias. Nombrar. Quería tener a su hijo o hija en sus brazos. Sasuke, leyendo sus pensamientos de manera omnisciente, le acaricio sutilmente la mejilla, devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Es perfecta—respondió para Sakura que sonrió radiante ante su respuesta.

* * *

Ya más repuesta, habitualmente sonrosada y con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente tras su espalda, Sakura despidió a Karin que hubo desaparecido sin más, cerrando las puertas.

Sin poder evitarlo, una radiante sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, inclinado su rostro hacia el de su pequeña hija en un beso esquimal que divirtió a la pequeña Uchiha que no hizo sino reír en brazos de su madre. La pequeña pelinegra, riendo y con sumo cuidados poso sus manos sobre las mejillas de su madre que le beso el rostro y la abrazo contra su pecho. Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama para que madre e hija pudieran estar frente a frente después de tan larga espera.

 _Por fin_ , pensó Sakura, recordando los lentos y eternos meses en que el embarazo no parecía finalizar o dar indicios de tener un fin. Pero ahí estaba el resultado, tanto ella como la bebé estaban completamente a salvo. La pequeña observo sonriente y alegre a su madre. Pareció sorprenderse por su belleza en un principio, pero pronto adquirió confianza y le respondió con alegría. Sus orbes ónix y sus vistosos cabellos azabaches denotaban su herencia y el gran futuro al que estaba predestinada desde el primer instante de su nacimiento.

-Te espere por mucho tiempo—le dijo casi sin aire a la pequeña. Aún estaba incrédula por su concepción y nacimiento.

Aquello solo podía tratarse de un milagro, no, un sueño, un hermoso sueño hecho realidad y que mejoraba cada vez más.

-Karin ya protesta porque la nombres—confeso el Uchiha viendo a Sakura sentar a su hija en su regazo, provocando con la atención de la pequeña se centrara en él,- ella insiste en que se llame Sakura, como tú—Sakura frunció el ceño y se abstuvo de reír ante aquello, pero Sasuke no parecía molesto ante tal idea.

El nombre Sakura le encantaba, desde luego, era el nombre de su esposo y algo que evocaba indudablemente pensamientos que lo hacían vulnerable pero…su hija merecía su propio nombre. Ya existía una Sakura Uchiha, una mujer única, su hija merecía destacar a su propio modo tal y como lo hacía su madre. Apartando ligeramente su mirada de su hija, que los observaba a ambos, expectante, Sakura lo observo con un deje de súplica en su mirada

-Sé que te había dicho que la nombraría Mikoto si era niña—inicio Sakura sonriendo sutilmente, pidiendo comprensión de parte de él, -pero pensé en un nuevo nombre—se detuvo nuevamente, viéndolo asentir ante sus palabras. –Sarada—nombro, prefiriendo ese nombre por sobre el de su suegra a quien desgraciadamente no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, ni a su cuñado. - _Sa_ ; por ti, _ra_ ; por mí y _da_ ; por Itachi—explico habiendo pensado en ese nombre durante el lapsus de tiempo en que habían estado separados.

Sasuke evadió observarla a causa de su propia sorpresa. Mikoto era un nombre que incluso el admitía ya tenía dueña y Sarada no le parecía un mal nombre en lo absoluto, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que Sakura hubiera pensado en el no solo como un tributo a ambos, sino que también hacia Itachi. Ella verdaderamente era capaz de leer sus pensamientos, sorprenderlo y hacerlo feliz de formas que ni siquiera él podía entender. Levantando su mirada hacia Sakura con aquella frialdad característica que ella podía desvelar sin problemas, Sasuke se sintió más dichoso de lo que pudiera recordar porque Sakura le había dado más de lo pudiera haber imaginado o deseado siquiera: _una familia_

-Harás enfadar a Karin y puede que a otros—divago el Uchiha, siendo que eso le importaba bien poco. Sin poder evitarlo, repitió aquel nombre en su mente, deleitándose en como sonaba y en ese matiz especial que indudablemente lo hacía único. –Sarada—acepto, besando la frente de su hija que rio tiernamente en brazos de Sakura.

 _Sarada Uchiha_ , ese nombre habría de pasar el tiempo, marcar su propio camino y dejar su huella: _Sarada, la hija de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha_.

* * *

 **PD:** capitulo dedicado a **DULCECITO311** y **maryamaya1976** quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior y a quienes les envió besos y abrazo, amando sus palabras :3 Quizá el capitulo les halla parecido muy dramático o romántico pero lo he hecho en base a lo que se o especulo que sucedió, teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke hubo de distanciarse de su familia (en múltiples sentidos) más adelante en la historia :3 comenten y díganme que les pareció. Aun no tengo titulo para el próximo capitulo así que sugieran que quieren leer :3 hay que escuchar la voz del pueblo :3 gracias y hasta la próxima.

Para aquellos que cuestionen el porque del nombre _Sarada:_ _da_ es la forma en que se pronuncia _ta_ : parte del nombre de _itachi_ :3 Igualmente informo que actualizare mi fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " mañana :3 gracias y adios


	15. Regreso a Konoha

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes (Sasuke y Sakura) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Con una sonrisa bajo su máscara, -sentado frente a su escritorio—Kakashi contemplo feliz el regreso de sus dos alumnos, teniendo a Naruto a su lado sonriendo enormemente, conteniéndose de saltar hacia ambos para abrazarlos. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke bajaron ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo y por el respeto que debían tenerle, era el Hokage después de todo.

-Bueno—suspiro Kakashi, no sabiendo muy como iniciar una conversación, -ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Hablar con Sakura no había resultado un problema anteriormente, pero sentía que ella estaba ocultando algo, tenía un aire diferente sobre su persona, un brillo en los ojos que ni siquiera había tenido en sus días de Genin. Se trataba de algo positivo, pero algo que Kakashi no era capaz de identificar. Sakura hizo aparecer una radiante sonrisa en su rostro ante el saludo de parte de su Sensei, aparentemente y pese al tiempo trascurrido su esencia no había cambiado en lo absoluto pese a todo el tiempo que había pasado lejos de la aldea.

-Es un gusto estar de vuelta, Kakashi Sensei—admitió Sakura en nombre de ella y de Sasuke.

Asintiendo, Kakashi desvió su atención hacia Sasuke, encontrando al Uchiha con los ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido sin razón aparente, hasta que giro su rostro hacia Naruto a su lado, notando la palpable tensión que brotaba del rubio. La infantilidad y falta de tacto del Uzumaki relucían nuevamente ante la ausencia de sus amigos durante tanto tiempo, no le extrañaría que Naruto rompiera sus emociones en una pelea insólitamente estúpida, n por más que estuviera preparándose para ser Hokage…nunca iba a cambiar, era Naruto.

-Agradecería que dejaras de verme fijo, Dobe—zanjo Sasuke, abriendo los ojos y observando retadoramente al Uzumaki.

-Tu…- se aventuró a contradecir el rubio.

-No es momento para peleas, Naruto—recordó Kakashi, girándose para frenar al rubio que estaba resistiendo aquel impulso de idiotez. Resignado y con un mohín infantil, Naruto se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, haciendo sonreír a Sakura que se sintió feliz al ver que nada había cambiado durante su ausencia. -Me alegra que todo siga igual que la última vez que los vi—ameno Kakashi.

No pudiendo evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras, Sakura levanto su mirada hacia Sasuke quien, de sola sayo, asintió ante la pregunta que se encontraba dentro de los orbes esmeralda de la pelirosa.

-No todo—aclaro Sakura, haciendo que tanto Kakashi como Naruto la observaran totalmente confundidos.

Teniendo el debido cuidado, Sakura aparto la capa ligeramente, enseñando aquello que traía entre sus brazos. Por temor a que el aire diurno y nocturno, habitualmente frio, Sakura había descubierto que su capa de viaje resultaba el lugar más cálido del mundo para Sarada que no podía hacer sino quedarse profundamente dormida en sus brazos, protegiéndola al mismo tiempo. Pese a tener solo dos meses, Sarada era una niña tremendamente tranquila y que dormía lo necesario. Sin duda alguna había heredado su actuar silencioso de Sasuke, porque de ella…no.

Los ojos del Hokage se abrieron de sobremanera al contemplar a la pequeña de cabellos azabaches en brazos de su antigua alumna, Sasuke nunca le había informado de nada...Naruto observo boquiabierto aquel cuadro, intercalando su mirada de Sasuke a Sakura y luego hacia la pequeña que abrió los ojos y observo intrigada a quienes tenía en frente y le eran totalmente ajenos.

-¿Es una niña?—inquirió completamente emocionado el rubio. Sakura asintió con una sonrisa, acomodando a Sarada entre sus brazos para que siguiera durmiendo profundamente, pero la pequeña no hacía sino observar divertida al Uzumaki y al Hokage. -¡Quiero cargarla!—pidió el Uzumaki acercándose rápidamente.

Adelantándose a la acción del Uzumaki, Sasuke se interpuso en el camino haciendo que Naruto hiciera un mohín infantil, divirtiendo a Sakura y Kakashi que intentaron todo lo posible para no burlarse, y no de Sasuke sino de Naruto, era padre y sin embargo no cambiaba su actitud. Intentando persuadir al Uchiha.

-Olvídalo, Dobe—se negó Sasuke.

* * *

Y, nuevamente, teniendo de antiguo Sensei al Hokage habían salido más que beneficiados, en serio, Sakura ya comenzaba a pensar e como seguir sacándole partido a aquella situación. Una casa, en opinión de Kakashi era poca cosa y luego de varias insistencias de parte de ella, Sasuke había acabado por aceptar La noche había caído hacia un par de horas y Sakura, caminando en círculos en la habitación, como leona enjaulada, intentaba que su pequeña e impaciente hija volviera a dormir, pero el problema era que se encontraba muy activa de noche, desenado jugar y reír sin parar, pero el problema es que Sasuke y ella ya querían dormir. Sasuke, por su parte, se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, claramente sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pero escuchándola de igual modo.

-Kakashi Sensei y Naruto estaban muy emocionados—comento Sakura, meciendo a Sarada entre sus brazos quien reía divertida, aferrándose a las atenciones de su madre y no dando índice alguno de querer dormir, -sobre todo Naruto—ironizo esto la pelirosa, entre risas, recordando los intentos de Naruto por cargar a Sarada. Sakura se giró hacia su esposo, esperando encontrar alguna sensación a través de sus ojos, pero lo único que percibía era inquietud. Kakashi y él había hablado a solas así que Sakura no podía inferir sino que las preocupaciones del Uchiha se centraban en ello. -¿Ocurre algo?—pregunto con sincero interés, esperando poder alivianar su carga.

Sarada, casi sintiendo las emociones de sus padres y el ambiente a su alrededor, se ferro al pecho de su madre, observando atenta y silenciosamente lo que pasaba, intercalando su mirada de su padre a su madre. Sasuke no hizo sino bufar por lo bajo, haciéndole entender a Sakura que el tema a discutir no resultaba agradable ni para él ni para ella.

-Tendré que ausentarme un tiempo—admitió Sasuke con disgusto.

De manera inexplicable y sintiendo que ya no servía de nada reír y jugar, Sarada bostezo contra el pecho de su madre que la meció en sus brazos, depositándola cuidadosamente sobre la cuna y acariciando sus cabellos para garantizarle un sueño placido en el cual no tardo en sumirse. Sakura inspiro suavemente, haciéndose a la idea de lo que Sasuke acababa de decir, era algo a lo que—ya sea que quisiera o no—debería adecuarse, era la esposa de Sasuke y su reputación lo precedía en demasía, tenía que ser consciente de que tanto él como ella tenían un incuestionable reconocimiento tras la guerra. Sus habilidades eran necesarias, Sasuke velando por la aldea y ella preservando vidas.

Silenciosamente, Sakura se giró y avanzo hacia la cama donde se sentó, sujetando la mano del Uchiha entre las suyas, haciéndolo levantar la vista, encontrando el rostro de ella iluminado por una radiante y sincera sonrisa.

-Te estaremos esperando—respondió Sakura, sorprendiéndolo claramente. En momentos así, anteriormente claro, habría sentido que el mundo se le venía encima, pero ahora todo era diferente. Tenían a Sarada, ese lazo entre ambos era más fuerte que nunca, el corazón de esa pequeña y su vida se había gestado gracias a lo que latía devotamente en el corazón de ambos. Esta vez, Sakura sentía que podía aguantar la espera que hiciera falta, esta vez sabía que el volvería, -solo asegúrate de volver antes de que Sarada sepa hablar—sonrió la pelirosa para ocultar su preocupación.

Habían pasado por tanto que, encontrarse separados el uno del otro durante cierto lapsus de tiempo era casi nimio. Lo había esperado por años, sumida en la soledad absoluta que significaba su propio corazón y su temor por no volver a verlo, pero ahora tenía una hija, un lazo que siempre los uniría y que le permitiría aguantar la ausencia de él el tiempo que hiciera falta. Una sonrisa ladina no tardó en aparecer en el rostro del Uchiha que pego su frente a la suya.

-Hare lo que pueda—secundo el Uchiha.

* * *

Nuevamente en la entrada de la aldea, Sakura había pasado por ese momento tantas veces sucesivas que esta vez ya no sabía que decirle, no quería que se sintiera anclado o culpable por dejarla sola y a cargo de Sarada, de hecho en esos momentos su madre Mebuki se encontraba cuidándola. Era imposible no adorar a Sarada que, siendo tan tierna y pequeña no hacía nada sino guardar silencio, reír de vez en vez y observar todo con detenimiento.

-Escríbeme sin importar que tan crítica sea la situación, si he de ir a ayudarte lo hare—repaso Sakura como si estuviera recordándole sus deberes y responsabilidades a un niño. -Yo…

-Sakura—la interrumpió el Uchiha, haciéndola sonreír nerviosamente, -pensé que estaba claro—recordó, intentando apelar a su buen juicio.

Iba a volver, esta vez la misión a realizar era solo de reconocimiento, quizá tardara medio o año cuando mucho y eso ya de por i era más tiempo del que Sasuke quería pasar lejos de su familia, su esposa y su hija. Al menos llevaba algo consigo con que recordarla, la foto de su boda. Si, el Dobe había insistido en tomar una foto y por una vez agradecía haberle hecho caso, esa foto quizá era el único recuerdo que tuvieran de un momento tan importante para ambos, creía que Sakura querría quedarse con ella, pero había preferido que él se quedara con eso.

-Lo está…- divago bajando la mirada y sosteniendo la mano de él entre las suyas, observándolo suplicante. Solo necesitaba escuchar su voz, saber que volvería sin importar lo que pasara, necesitaba estar seguro. -¿Puedes prometerme que pensaras en mí y en Sarada?—imploro la pelirosa.

Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño ante esto, Sakura era quien más sufría por su causa, todo el tiempo…esperaba que—al menos esta vez—las cosas fueran ligeramente diferentes cuando menos, esperaba que esta despedida no se asemejara a ninguna de las otras ya vividas.

-¿Es necesario que lo preguntes?—se aventuró a inquirir el Uchiha, preocupado pese a no aparentarlo.

-No—corrigió Sakura inmediatamente para no hacerlo sentir mal. Resignada, Sakura suspiro sonoramente, soltándole la mano y admitiendo que quizá, solo quizá, estuviera siendo un poquito paranoica. -Solo lo digo para tranquilizarme a mí misma—admitió, bajando la mirada.

Ante aquellas palabras, tan similares a las que recordaba haber escuchado la última vez que se había marchado, Sasuke no pudo hacer nada sino esbozar una ligera sonrisa ladina, ella nunca cambiaria sin importa el tiempo que pasara, todo lo sucedido era prueba de ello porque ella seguía allí, igual de inocente y devota, igual de desinteresada y noble, todavía más hermosa cada vez que la veía. Sin duda alguna la espera valdría la pena sin importar cuanto lo afectara la ausencia de ella, ella siempre estaría ahí, se lo había prometido desde siempre.

Sakura levanto la mirada en cuanto sintió el tacto del Uchiha sobre su frente en aquel poke que significaba tanto para ambos. Ese sencillo gesto, por muy escaso que fuera, significo tanto para ella como para volver a hacerla sonreír. Lo esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta y sin importar lo que pasara, iba a esperarlo como siempre lo había hecho y como siempre lo haría.

-Voy a volver—prometió Sasuke, calmando los pensamientos de ella.

No se trataba de un _hasta siempre_ o con un tiempo indefinido que fuera a torturarlos a ambos, no era sino un simple; _hasta pronto…_

* * *

 **PD:** capitulo dedicado a **Ryomaysakuno93** , **DULCECITO311** y **maryamaya1976** que comentaron el capitulo anterior :3 lamento la demora pero no me decidía del todo en que hacer exactamente ya que no me aportaron ideas sobre un tema en general, pero eso no significa que yo renuncie a la historia. Como siempre he dicho, escribo por mi voluntad absoluta pero agradeciendo enormemente que lean y comenten este fic y los demás que he hecho :3 si tienen algo en mente para el próximo capitulo solo comentenlo por favor :3 gracias, besos y abrazos, hasta la próxima :3


	16. Siempre Juntos

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes ( **Sasuke** y **Sakura** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Le habían coqueteado.

Bajo otras circunstancias y en el pasado, no le hubiera molestado que lo hicieran porque simplemente la habían visto sola, una mujer tontamente enamorada—para muchos—que esperaba a alguien que ni siquiera le correspondía. Claro, en ese tiempo con toda seguridad las cartas de amor o los piropos le hubieran resultado aceptables, pero…ahora estaba casada y que en base a verla sola junto a una hija de menos de un año de vida creían que podía seguir coqueteándole con libertad.

Antes no le había dado importancia a eso porque estaba soltera, pero ahora estaba casada y merecía tener respeto como tal, respeto por ser ahora parte de uno de los más poderosos Clanes que pudieran existir y respeto ya que ahora usaba el emblema de los Uchiha en la espalda, ya no era Sakura Haruno, ya no era la misma Kunoichi que era subestimada por todos, a quien ignoraban. Era la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha uno de los tres Sannin, incluyéndose a sí misma en la categorización, y no importa cuánto tiempo tuviera que transcurrir, ella siempre creería que Sasuke volvería a su lado porque sentía que, ya fuera cerca o lejos, su corazón latía al mismo compas que el de él, sentía que estaba bien, sentía que ese amor que crecía constantemente no hacía sino aumentar el deseo de verse nuevamente con cada momento que pasaban separados.

Sasuke no era como ningún hombre, en todos los sentidos sin duda. Distaba mucho de las ideas tradicionales que reinaban en la mente de otros de sus compañeros como Naruto, Sai o Shikamaru que veían de manera normal que sus esposas dejaran atrás sus roles como Kunoichis para dedicarse a la crianza de sus hijos…pero él le había dejado en claro que no iba a interferir en su vida de ese modo y por ello permitía que ella siguiera trabajando en el hospital como había pasado antes. Ella era una Ninja Medico, la mejor sin lugar a dudas, una sanadora, una leyenda para todos, su destino no tendía porque vivir relegada a obligaciones de carácter maternal. Era una madre atenta, sin duda alguna, intentaba velar por Sarada tanto como le era posible pese a su trabajo, pero en ningún momento se quejaba porque no tenía motivos para hacerlo; tenía una hermosa hija que ya empezaba a hablar y un esposo que sabía que la amaba y que siempre la llevaba en sus pensamientos por más separados que estuvieran físicamente, sus pensamientos y sentimientos siempre estaban y estaría con conectados.

Sakura abandono la habitación de Sarada, junto a la suya, cargando los libros que había dejado sobre uno de los muebles y que quería revisar para no olvidar nada. Sarada no tenía problemas para dormir y ahora que la noche comenzaba a caer era de lo más normal, por fin y tras muchos intentos la pequeña Uchiha había tomado constancias de las horas de sueño, durmiendo en el periodo acorde a su edad. Abriendo escasamente la puerta de su habitación, Sakura la empujo ligeramente con su espalda, entrando si reparar en nada y dirigiéndose únicamente hacia su escritorio.

De pie junto a la cama y habiendo guardando sus pertenencias de mayor importancia, Sasuke se giró hacia la puerta viendo con ligera diversión a Sakura entrar, sumida en su propio mundo y sin llegar a reparar en él. Mentalmente, y viéndola dejar los libros sobre el escritorio, el Uchiha conto mentalmente el tiempo que habría de transcurrir para que ella, que se disponía a cerrar la puerta y se girara para darse cuenta de su presencia. Seguía teniendo la misma falta de atención cuando, extrañamente, le convenía. _3, 2, 1…_

Cerrando la puerta, más no del todo, Sakura se giró para dirigirse a su escritorio tomando nota de la presencia de alguien en la habitación antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse con Sasuke…¡Sasuke! De la sorpresa, Sakura su cubrió los labios para no gritar, atragantándose con el aire y parpadeando completamente llevada por la emoción y la alegría de saber en su presencia a quien tanto había ansiado volver a ver.

-Sasuke—la pelirosa se llevó por inercia una mano al pecho, tranquilizando su anterior sobresalto, con una sonrisa un tanto divertida adorando su rostro, -me asustaste—admitió acercándosele y aferrando sus manos a sus hombros mientras le sonreía radiante. -¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unos momentos—aclaro el Uchiha avanzando peligrosamente hacia ella que, siguiendo el juego del gato y el ratón, retrocedió con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Estaba tan feliz de verlo que no podía pensar en nada más, observando el rostro de él con suma atención, degustando el simple hecho de sentir su presencia ahí, frente suyo y ansiando por tanto tiempo volver a verlo. Sasuke la observo ligeramente intrigado por tanta alegría de su parte. Había recibido cartas durante su investigación en otras aldeas y lugares, muchas de ella, sin lugar a dudas, disfrutando solamente de imaginarla hablar y contarle lo pasaba en su día a día, pero alterándose ligeramente al recibir ciertas cartas de parte del Uzumaki que—si bien se tomaba todo como una forma—le había informado de ciertos sucesos.

-Te extrañe mucho—sonrió sin apartar su mirada de él, con aquella radiante sonrisa adornando sus labios que solo podían lucir aquella sonrisa por él y para él. -¿Me extrañaste?—se aventuró a preguntar con interés, más no necesitando respuesta. El Uchiha arqueo una ceja ante su pregunta, haciendo que ella le sacara la lengua en un gesto infantil pero propio de ella. -Si, lo sé—reconoció con cierto deje de seguridad que él Uchiha notaba estaba formándose en ella gracias a quien era de ahora en más y que no hacía sino marcar aún más su carácter. -Te has perdido de muchas cosas—reconoció Sakura no para criticarlo sino para informarlo, -Sarada ya está empezando hablar—una sonrisa todavía mayor relució en los labios de la pelirosa ante el recuerdo que apareció en su mente y que intrigo al Uchiha, -si hubieras estado aquí hace unos días hubieras escuchado su primera palabra; Papá.

Sasuke la escucho sinceramente interesado y molesto consigo mismo, claro que le hubiera encantado estar presente en el momento que su hija dijera su primera palabra…pero su responsabilidad pesaba más que su propio deseo egoísta de pasar tiempo junto a su esposa y su hija, sabía que podría velar y protegerlas incluso más si no estaba a su lado sino que destruyendo o vigilando que toda aparente amenaza no cobrara fuerza alguna como para resultar peligrosa para ellas que eran su familia. La presencia de ella lo estaba relajando enormemente luego de haber vuelto tener pesadillas que apenas y le permitían conciliar el sueño durante la noche, ella era su bálsamo, su calma y su paz absoluta e incuestionable.

-Si—reconoció Sasuke escasamente, apartando ligeramente su mirada y percibiendo el ceño fruncido que se adueñó de las facciones de ella que no le quito los ojos de encima y que provoco que desapareciera aquella sonrisa, -aparentemente me perdí de mucho—menciono Sasuke esto último con claro sarcasmo.

Algo estaba molestando a Sasuke, lo notaba en su forma de evadir su mirada y de respirar, esos gestos que en él eran nimios a ojos de los demás pero tremendamente importantes a ojos de ella que lo comprendía a la perfección y que podía leer sus pensamientos como si se trataran de un libro, algo se encontraba molesta a Sasuke y Sakura comenzaba a intuir que era…

-No…- dudo Sakura al intentar encontrarle significado a la forma de actuar de él y sabiendo o considerando que solo podía haber un motivo; lo mismo que le había molestado a ella mentalmente hacia unos momentos atrás, -no me digas que Naruto te fue con los rumores—intento convencerse de que no la Uchiha pero el silencio de él y la forma en que se fruncía su ceño le hicieron saber que estaba en lo correcto, -acabare rompiéndole las piernas—amenazo Sakura, aludiendo omniscientemente al Uzumaki que ya podía darse por muerto. -Nada de lo que te haya dicho es verdad—garantizo Sakura haciendo que el girara su rostro hacia ella ante estas palabras.

Que más conciliador para el resultaría ser que lo dicho por Naruto no fuera sino una mentira o una exageración pero algo en la forma en que ella estaba hablando lo hacía intuir que no todo lo dicho por Naruto había de ser una mentira, debía haber algo de honestidad en aquellas aseveraciones escritas en cartas, no todo podía ser una patraña. Sasuke avanzo un paso hacia ella haciendo que Sakura se diera cuenta de que estaba acorralada contra la pared justo antes de que el Uchiha la tomara posesivamente del cuello, sin lastimarla, expresando furia en esa mirada que conseguía hacer temblar la voluntad de ella. Sakura parpadeo confundida pese a no tener miedo en lo absoluto, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que él actuaba así y lo pero para Sakura era que no tenía miedo.

-¿Es cierto que te han estado coqueteando?—cuestiono el Uchiha cuyas palabras de parte del Uzumaki, en la última carta, resonaban en su mente como un torrente que, de manera inexplicable, conseguía enfurecerlo. -Respóndeme—exigió sin darse cuenta del tono de voz que estaba usando y de la leve opresión en el cuello de Sakura.

Lejos de sentirse intimidada por ese exigente matiz en la voz de Uchiha, -arrinconada contra la pared y con el agarre de él alrededor de su cuello en un gesto celoso y posesivo—Sakura esbozo una ligera sonrisa pese a la molestia que le ocasionaba el respirar de forma dificultosa. Sasuke tenía una mente más imaginativa de lo que ella hubiera creído posible o lo suficiente como para creer en lo escrito por Naruto y dudar, no de ella, sino de la imagen que otros tuvieran de su matrimonio.

-Sí—admitió con aquella sonrisa en sus labios que hizo al Uchiha fruncir todavía más el ceño, -pero ninguno de ellos me interesa—aseguro Sakura, acercando su rostro al de Sasuke, sintiendo la respiración de él contra sus labios. –Solo tu—corrigió casi rosando sus labios con los del Uchiha.

De manera inmediata la mano de él abandono u cuello, posicionándose bruscamente en su nuca a la vez que ella hacia lo mismo con la él, uniendo violentamente los labios de ambos en un beso que no planeaban romper por nada del mundo. Apenas y sentía el aire llegándole a los pulmones, el beso era más agresivo que cualquier otro que hubiera compartido.

Rompiendo el beso por su cuenta, Sakura se despojó de su blusa, quitándole la camiseta a Sasuke y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. En el acto y por simple inercia, Sakura echo la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto sintió los labios del Uchiha deslizarse húmedamente por su cuello hasta atrapar su hombro, desencadenando sus jadeos y suaves gemidos mientras rozaba la piel de su cuello. Con desesperación se aferró a los hombros de él mientras Sasuke se embriagaba con el perfume que despedía su cuello

Agitados por la brusquedad de la forma en que estaban interactuando, ambos se observaron a los ojos con una necesidad inconmensurablemente clara….

* * *

No había sonido alguno que irrumpiera en la calma absoluta que reinaba la noche, la noche en que había vuelto a encontrarse y que, esta vez, Sakura esperaba no significara una nueva separación.

Ligeramente adormilada, pero ansiosa por despertar y corroborar que lo vivido no había sido un sueño, Sakura parpadeo lentamente, adecuando sus ojos a la oscuridad reinando en la habitación, sabiendo recostada sobre el pecho de alguien que envolvía celosamente su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Una sonrisa inequívocamente plena se plasmó en rostro ante aquellos recuerdos que significaban tanto para ambos. Recordando que en la pared tras la cama se halla un espejo, Sakura se levantó co sumo cuidado del pecho del Uchiha que dormía profundamente, observándose en el espejo, cubriendo su figura con la sabana y peinando ligeramente con sus manos antes de -volver, cuidadosamente, a su lugar.

Sin poder evitarlo, y ya totalmente despierta, Sakura levanto una de sus manos, acariciando lenta y cuidadosamente el rostro de Sasuke, siguiendo los trazos que conformaban sus facciones, atenta a su respiración y al hecho de que, lentamente empezaba a despertar. El cansancio tras largos días de investigación y noches en que apenas y había conseguido dormir lo habían vencido en cuanto se había sabido junto a ella, abrazándolo y atenta a su ser, ella que junto a Sarada significaba lo más valioso de su existencia. Sasuke abrió los ojos encontrándose con la sonrisa de ella que, recostada sobre su pecho, velaba su sueño.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke afianzo todavía más aquel celoso agarre que mantenía alrededor de la cintura de ella y que la hizo sonreír todavía más. En ese momento se sentía tonto por haber sentido celos, ¿Qué motivo tenía para sentirlos? Ella era su esposa, había estado destinada a serlo desde la primera vez en que había sentido algo por él y en cuando él había aceptado estar enamorado de ella. ¿Qué importaba lo que el resto del mundo pensase? Ella era su esposa y Sarada su hija, ellos lo sabían y consideraban importante entre sí, nadie más necesitaba saberlo o cuestionarlo.

-No importa si es aquí o en otro lugar, nunca me iré de tu lado—prometió Sasuke, besándole la frente.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para no jadear…esos eran sus pensamientos, los que ella tenía y se repetía una y otra vez cada vez que pensaba en él y en donde estaría, era la prueba inequívoca de que, sin importar lo que pasara, sus sentimientos siempre estarían conectados sin importar los problemas, la incertidumbre, la distancia o lo que fuera: Siempre iban a estar juntos, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

-Espero que Kakashi Sensei pueda lidiar con esto solo—admitió Sakura, esperado por fin poder pasar un poco de tiempo junto a su esposo.

Un nuevo día empezaba y, luego de que Sarada hubiera despertado, Sakura la había llevado a su habitación para jugar unos momentos con ella, o viéndola gatear mientras Sasuke se bañaba, ya que era lo que Sakura se atrevía a permitirle a su hija. Puede que tuviera la edad suficiente para empezar a caminar pero temía que fuera demasiado pronto para ella.

-Sensei—balbuceo Sarada, repitiendo las palabras de su madre.

Sakura sonrió ante esto, su hija escuchaba una sola vez y podía repetir una palabra sin error alguno, estaba progresando y mucho. Sasuke entro en la habitación, terminando de colocarse la camiseta, y no pudiendo evitar observar un tanto enternecido la escena conformada por su esposa y su hija. Le había informado a Sakura de todo lo sucedido durante su investigación y en base al informe entregado a Kakashi, esperando igual que ella que lo que el veredicto no fuera sino algo malo, esperaba no tener que alejarse de su familia nuevamente.

-Si, Sarada, Sensei—puntualizo Sakura con una sonrisa. Su hija aprendía a una velocidad impresionante, cumpliría un año dentro de un mes y sin embargo no era sino una caja de sorpresa absolutamente maravillosa. -¿Sasuke?—la pelirosa levanto la vista hacia Sasuke que, ya habiendo terminado de vestirse las observo a ambas levemente divertido.

Bueno, que imagen más tierna daría Sarada que parecía disconforme con la idea de gatear y daba indicios claros de intentar levantarse para caminar pese a insistente tic sobreprotector de su madre que temía verla tropezar y lastimarse. Sakura no quería admitir que su hija tenía que crecer y aprender por su cuenta en base a errores, tropiezos y golpes como todos—incluso Sasuke y ella—habían hecho anteriormente, pero como madre no deseaba que su hija se hiciera daño.

-Espero lo mismo—reconoció Sasuke, apartando su mente de aquel enternecedor momento, digno de retratar en una fotografía, en su opinión. -Pero convocar a los Kages tomara tiempo—bufo por lo bajo ante esto.

No quería esperar, quería recibir una respuesta pronta y concreta en base a lo que sucedería tras el informe entregado a Kakashi, necesitaba saber que las cosas se mantendrían a salvo y que podría respirar tranquilo, volviendo a su hogar apaciblemente y estando junto a su esposa y su hija. Quería pasar tiempo con ellas, era lo más normal del mundo pero el asunto del latente peligro de los Otsutsuki le estaba quitando un tiempo sumamente valioso a su entender y que no quería desperdiciar. O podía quedarse junto a su familia o no, quería tener esa respuesta.

-Desde luego—estuvo de acuerdo Sakura que con una suave sonrisa intento distraerla de esos pensamientos, apartando ligeramente su atención de Sarada que intento levantarse al ver su oportunidad, -son líderes de aldeas, tienen responsabilidades que atender—justifico para ayudar a Sasuke a olvidar esa preocupación, -habrán de reunirse en un frente común antes de tomar una decisión.

Sakura volteo a ver a Sarada que intento levantarse del suelo, claramente dando indicios de comenzar a perder el equilibrio. Sasuke se acercó rápidamente, sosteniendo una de las manos de sus hija para evitarle caer a la par que Sakura hacia lo mismo, riendo emocionada, Sarada los observo a ambo mientras daba sus primeros pasos ante la emotiva mirada de su madre y su padre cuyo orgullo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Aun sin tener un año siquiera, se empeñaba en avanzar afanosamente para caminar, quería—ya fuera voluntariamente o no—enorgullecerlos a ambos.

-Caída o de pie, siempre estaremos contigo—prometió Sakura, inclinándose para besar ligeramente la frente de su hija.

Eran una familia, y como familia siempre velarían entre sí por la seguridad de los tres.

* * *

 **PD:** actualización dedicada a **Erisassi** (agradeciendo sus palabras), **DULCECITO311** , **cinlayj2** y **nickycereza** (cuyo momento tendrá lugar dentro de dos o tres capítulos :3 promesa). Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia, enserio significa muchos para mi :3 besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima queridos lectores.


	17. Hasta Pronto

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes ( **Sasuke** y **Sakura** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Sakura salió del baño ya completamente vestida, tomándose unos momentos de más para retocarse su recién cortado cabello ante el espejo. Ya había pasado tiempo y, como le molestaba ligeramente, había tomado la decisión de volver a cortarlo, asegurándose de que mantuviera el largo que no le resultara incomodo en sus deberes diarios. Al salir del baño, Sakura se encontró con su hija jugando divertida sobre la cama, abrazando un pequeño oso de peluche azul y negro.

Sarada podía ser una niña pequeña y como toda infante le gustaban los juguetes pero no en demasía, de hecho prefería observar lo que pasaba a su alrededor y aprender, pero ese pequeño oso era tal vez el único juguete que la Uchiha apreciaba y adoraba tanto. Sasuke entro en la habitación observar ligeramente divertido la intensa atención que Sakura cargaba en su mirada hacia Sarada, ambos se preocupaban mucho por ella, Sakura sobre todo ya que no podía evitar ser sobreprotectora, pero gracias a ello Sarada no sentía que debiera progresar por deber sino porque los amaba a ambos.

-Sigue observándola así y dejaras tu firma—se burló el Uchiha.

Saliendo de su concentración, Sakura levanto su vista hacia Sasuke, sacándole la lengua antes de encaminarse hacia la cama donde se sentó, abrazando a su hija que correspondió en el acto.

-No se me había ocurrido, gracias—acepto Sakura, besando una de las mejillas de su hija que rio, divertida. El ambiente ameno no tardó en ser roto por el repentino repiqueteo de golpes contra la puerta principal. Sakura, confundida porque no esperaban a nadie, levanto su mirada hacia Sasuke. -¿Quién puede ser?

El Uchiha, igual de confundido, se encogió de hombros. Solo esperaba que o se tratara de algo preocupante para él o para su familia.

-Yo voy— indico Sasuke.

De todas formas, Sakura se levantó de la cama con Sarada en brazos, siguiendo a Sasuke, ya sea lo que fuere, quería saber de qué se trataba, no quería que Sasuke tuviera que cargar solo con cualquier problema que pudiera surgir. Sasuke abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el siempre sonriente Naruto.

-Hola…

Antes de que el Uzumaki pudiera terminar de saludar siquiera la puerta le fue cerrada en la cara por obra del Uchiha. Sakura, con Sarada en abrazos, apareció en el umbral de la puerta, observando divertida el "fraternal saludo" entre su esposo y Naruto. Podían llevar años conociéndose y sin embargo nada cambiaba—ni cambiaria—entre ambos.

-Déjame adivinar—infirió Sakura, sonriendo nerviosamente, -¿Naruto?

Antes de que Sasuke contestara, tocaron nuevamente a la puerta pero esta vez Sakura se adelantó y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Naruto que, con solo verla, entro bajando la cabeza por temor a que ella pudiera golpearlo y de hecho era más que capaz, siendo que ella casi le había roto los huesos luego de haberse reconciliado con Sasuke por culpa de él que había escrito informando de los incesantes "pretendientes" que ella tenía y que le coqueteaban. Moraleja; _nunca hacer quedar mal a Sakura si no se quería terminar en el hospital_

-Siempre tan amable, amigo—ironizo Naruto a Sasuke en cuanto hubo entrado.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar entonar los ojos al escucharlo

-¿Por qué no puede arruinarle el día a otra persona?—cuestiono Sasuke diciéndole sutilmente que se fuera.

Divertida, Sakura sentó a Sarada sobre el sofá mientras esta se carcajeaba sutilmente ante el momento entre el Uzumaki y su padre. Sakura se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo divertida al saberse testigo de otra de sus muchas peleas, era una suerte que se llevaran bien a pesar de todo.

-Porque me quieres y eres como mi hermano—justifico Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sasuke, completamente serio, únicamente lo observo con escepticismo haciendo decaer emocionalmente al Uzumaki. -Está bien, hablare en serio—se rindió el Uzumaki siendo que venía a verlos por una razón en específico, -vine a buscarlos, a ambos.

Sasuke parpadeo, confundido, antes de girarse hacia Sakura que no tardó en hacer lo mismo, colocándose a su lado y esperando a que Naruto explicara del todo el por qué los necesitaba en ese momento.

-Los Kages llegaron hace unos momentos…- explico dándoles a entender a sus dos amigos la situación y lo que habrían de tratar, pero principalmente la atención el rubio se dirigió hacia el Uchiha que se supo aludido, -esperan una explicación en base al informe que diste.

-Tardaron—ironizo el Uchiha.

Habían pasado meses desde que había regresado, Sarada ya tenía un año y medio como prueba, pero algo le decía que la respuesta o discusión a efectuar no terminaría de buena forma. No había prueba de ello, era solo un sentir que Sasuke no podía evitar conectar con la situación. No quería volver a alejarse de Sakura, ni tampoco de su hija, había tenido que pasar por eso anteriormente pero esta vez no deseaba que volviera a suceder.

-¿Esperabas que no tuvieran cosas que hacer?—cuestiono Naruto, claramente divertido. -Yo estaré presente como representante de Kakashi—aclaro para tranquilidad de sus dos amigos.

Sakura volvió a cargar Sarada entre sus brazos, no iba a dejarla sola mientras ella y Sasuke fueran requeridos en esa reunión. Afortunadamente sus padres estaban libres y adorarían volver a quedare cuidando de Sarada durante el tiempo que tardara la reunión.

-Al parecer ya puedes llamarte Hokage—sonrió Sakura, divertida para aligerar el ambiente ante las preocupaciones que reinaban en su mente y en la de Sasuke. -En el camino dejare a Sarada con mi madre—le informo a Sasuke.

No servía de nada postergar las cosas.

* * *

Los Kages, efectivamente, estaban reunidos; Chōjūrō, Korotsuchi, Darui y Gaara, Naruto como representante de Kakashi, por supuesto. El asunto a tratar era grave, la amenaza de los Otsutsuki volvía a estar latente peor et vez no se sabía quién era el peligro ni donde estaba específicamente, quien sea que asumiera la misión de custodiar esa presencia tendría que ausentarse por un lapsus prolongado de tiempo, distanciándose de la aldea pero por las razones correctas y justificadas. Era una misión que granjearía un gran reconocimiento porque quien la llevara a acabo elegiría proteger a otros por sobre sus deseos egoístas…y hasta ahora Sasuke era el más capacitado para efectuar tan misión.

Un héroe de guerra, poseedor del Rinnegan y el único Shinobi que equiparaba en fuerza y táctica a Naruto, nadie podría llevar a cabo una carga tan grane excepto él y había demostrar sus habilidades como para que los Kages confiaran en él. Pese a lo hecho en el pasado, su lealtad ahora era incuestionable y eso permitía que los presentes depositaran incuestionablemente su fe en él.

-Hay una existencia aún más grande que Kaguya, y es probable que se encuentre por esta área—informo Sasuke para sintetizar lo ya detallado en su informe.

-¿Algo incluso más poderoso que Kaguya?—cuestiono Sakura en voz alta, consiguiendo ocultar su temor por esa idea.

-Es una posibilidad—la tranquilizo, Sasuke.

La batalla contra Kaguya, librada hacía ya varios años atrás, era un recuerdo de cuán lejos se podía llegar y de cuán difícil resultaba vencer a alguien con tanto poder. Ellos tres, los Sannin, habían tenido que pelear con todas sus fuerzas hasta el cansancio para derrotarla y sellarla nuevamente, muchos habían tenido que morir para detener aquella guerra, ¿Cómo lidiar con algo mucho más fuerte? La sola idea hacia que Sakura temiera lo peor para todos, tanto para su familia como para el mundo shinobi.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a darle esta noticia a esas personas cuya heridas de la última guerra apenas empezaron a sanar?- exigió Chōjūrō, temiendo lo pero para las poblaciones civiles que conformaban a las aldeas, nadie estaba preparado para otra guerra como la que ya había tenido lugar, -¿Cómo podrían empezar a darse cuenta del nivel del nuevo oponente?—cuestiono esto ya que ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera Sasuke, estaban al tanto de este individuo o de cuan fuerte era.

-No debemos. Esta información aun no es más que una especulación y conjeturas—sentencio Korotsuchi que apreciaba enormemente la investigación del Uchiha, gracias ello podrían prepararse para intentar proteger a la población de toda amenaza posible, pero dar a conocer esa información resultaría alarmante para todos. –No hay necesidad de perturbar la paz que apenas ha empezado a prosperar—recordó sin poder evitar llevar su mente a sus recuerdos sobre la guerra y cuantos habían muerto para alcanzar la paz. -Por ahora tengamos esto en secreto entre los que asistimos a esta reunión.

-Eso sería lo más prudente—secundo Gaara.

Producto de la amistad y hermandad que los unía, Naruto no pudo evitar sentir que investigar aquella situación también era de su interés, de su completa obligación. Sasuke ya había hecho su parte anteriormente, esta vez quería que su amigo tuviera la oportunidad de estar con su familia y ayudarlo tal vez fuera la única forma en que redujeran el tempo escatimable que debía durar aquella investigación sumamente exhaustiva que tenia como fin descartar o destruir toda posible amenaza.

-Sasuke, quiero ir contigo—dispuso el Uzumaki.

Ya había dejado que su amigo cargara con todos esos problemas por su cuenta, no podía pasar el tiempo deseado con su familia a causa de sus habilidades y de cuanto eran requeridas en esa situación, pero esta vez Naruto deseaba ayudarlo para pagarle todo lo que estaba haciendo. Sasuke se privaba de ser egoísta para que otra crisis como las sucedidas volviera a tener lugar.

-Como Hokage, tienes que proteger la aldea—le recordó Sasuke aludiendo a la presencia del Uzumaki en la reunión. Kakashi lo estaba preparando para asumir como Hokage en unos años por una razón y Sasuke se sentiría mucho más tranquilo si dejaba a Sakura y a su hija bajo el cuidado de Naruto que velaría por ellas como nadie más. –Además el único capaz de seguir el rastro de Kaguya soy yo, con mi Rinnegan—aclaro para hacer entender a su amigo que él no podía implicarse. –Tú has lo que puedas hacer y yo haré lo que pueda, después de todo creo que esa es la "cooperación" que tu deseabas, ¿no es así?—aludió Sasuke.

Naruto y él habían peleado porque sus ideales habían sido opuesto y luego de ello Sasuke se había determinado a enmendar sus errores, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era vigilar toda amenaza posible mientas que Naruto velara por la aldea como Hokage, esa era la cooperación que—y estaba seguro—Naruto quería para equilibrar la aldea y al mundo.

Sakura aparto la mirada, cabizbaja y resignada. Sasuke no necesita decírselo, ni tampoco Naruto ni nadie, ya sabía que era lo que sucedería ahora; Sasuke volvería a irse y ella se quedaría con Sarada…solo que esta vez no habría fecha en que Sasuke regresara.

Esta vez su partida era por tiempo indefinido.

* * *

La reunión ya no había requerido su presencia tras llevar a cabo su punto culminante y por ende Sakura se había retirado para legar las mayores obligaciones al Uchiha, llevando a Sarada a casa y haciéndola dormir mientras ella misma se sumía en la preocupación más grande posible. Sasuke había tenido que realizar misiones así anteriormente, claro, con u largo plazo mediante el cual toda posible amenaza fuera descartada, pero todo eso había durado aproximadamente medio año, más de un año o casi tres años cuando mucho, pero esta vez el plazo era indefinido…esta vez ni siquiera se podía contar con que regresara.

Observando a su hija con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, Sakura se levantó de la cama donde e había encontrado antes de escuchar el inconfundible sonido dela puerta principal abriéndose. La pelirosa se mantuvo en el umbral de la puerta que conectaba el pasillo con la entrada, observando a Sasuke entrar. No pasó desapercibido para el como Sasuke evadía la mirada, aparentemente sus pensamientos habían acertado…su ausencia sería muy prolongada, indefinida para ser más precisos.

-¿Cuándo?—cuestiono Sakura ya que era único que podía hacer.

Esta vez no podía decirle, no podía rogarle que se quedara a su lado, esta vez ninguno de los dos podía ser egoísta y eso hacía que el momento y lo que iban a atravesar no fuera sino mucho más doloroso de lo que hubieran podido imaginar hasta ese entonces. Jamás habían pensado que algo así fuera a sucederles.

-Esta noche—admitió el Uchiha con pesar.

Asintiendo únicamente, Sakura se dirigió a su habitación, en aquel momento solo quería encontrarse sola con sus pensamientos sin hacer sentir mal a Sasuke por ello, pero antes de dar dos pasos siquiera Sakura sintió un agarre sobre su brazos que le impidió avanzar.

-Sakura—ante la voz del pelinegro, la pelirosa se giró a observarlo de mala gana, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar sola y llorar con libertad, -sabes que no quiero hacer esto—reconoció Sasuke.

Era algo obvio, ninguno d los dos quería separarse nuevamente, Sasuke tampoco quería que su hija tuviera que criarse sola, si, Sakura era una madre excelente y podría hacer todo aunque él no se encontrara…pero esa no era la idea, siempre se debían cumplir las normas de conducta Shinobi y aunque fuera su deber, bajo otras circunstancias Sasuke jamás hubiera pensado siquiera en alejarse de su familia, Sakura y Sarada eran lo más importante en su vida, era por la seguridad de ellas que aceptaba la misión, no por la aldea.

-Pero debes hacerlo—respondió Sakura.

Por más que desearan ser egoístas, por más que desearan olvidarse del resto del mundo…ambos eran Ninjas de Konoha y su lealtad debía encontrarse con la aldea ante que con sus propios sentimientos. Sasuke había obtenido el perdón, desde luego peor no de todo el mundo; el 50% por cientos de los habitantes de la aldea confiaban en el por qué pese a sus tropiezos inicialmente había sido leal a Konoha desde una edad temprana, un 30% era neutral, no les interesaba que hiciera él mientras no se volviera una amenaza, y un 20% estaba en completo desacuerdo con su presencia pero guardaban respeto y silencio por su presencia intimidante. Pero si Sasuke quería dejar todo lo sucedido atrás y permitir que su hija iniciara un camino nuevo…tenía que hacer eso, a la vez garantizaría que su familia estuviera a salvo si velaba por la aldea, todo estaba conectado.

Sasuke soltó su agarre sobre el brazo de la pelirosa que se giró a observarlo tras su conversación. Estaba resignada ante la situación, pero sabía que pese a su aceptación aparente Sasuke no quería hacer eso, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que por más que tuviera un deber con la aldea no le apetecía alejarse de ella ni de Sarada, pero la responsabilidad era mucho mayor que el egoísmo que alguien pudiera tener.

-Soy una basura—se insultó Sasuke para sorpresa de Sakura que entreabrió los labios para contradecirlo, -nunca he estado ahí para ti cuando me has necesitado, solo te he hecho llorar y me he comportado como un completo idiota, pero…- titubeo por un momento, bajando la mirada. Preocupada por los sentimientos que rondaban la mene de él, Sakura le acaricio cuidadosamente la mejilla, haciéndolo levantar su mirada hacia ella, -Sarada y tú son lo único que me importa y no quiero alejarme de ustedes, no hago esto por mi voluntad Sakura—prometió.

Bajo otras circunstancias Sakura se hubiera dejado sorprender pero ver a Sasuke llorar era algo que no hacía sino corroborar lo mismo que la preocupaba a ella, el temer que esa separación no fuera sino una permanente despedida, el no volver a verse y todo por culpa del deber. Para ocultar el hecho de que de igual modo deseaba llorar, Sakura se abrazó desesperadamente de él, enterrando su roto en su pecho para ocultar las lágrimas que no tardaron en salir de sus ojos.

-Si me quedara a tu lado, sería feliz cada instante de mi vida, no me arrepentiría y eso se debe…- pronuncio Sasuke con la voz quebrada sin poder evitar aludirlas palabras que ella misma había dicho hacía muchos años atrás, -a lo mucho que te amo—aferrándose a los hombros de él y pese a estar llorando, Sakura levanto la mirada para encontrar su rostro con el de Sasuke, - porque me importas más que nada en el mundo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior para no sollozar, Sakura pego su frente a la de Sasuke, sin romper el abrazo bajo ninguna circunstancia, sintiéndolo envolver su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Yo también te amo—correspondió Sakura.

* * *

Luego de aquel momento emocionalmente memorable, la noche no había tardado en llegar.

Para tristeza de ambos el tempo no estaba corriendo a favor de ninguno de los dos, no les estaba permitiendo el interactuar lo suficiente como para recordar un momento excepcionalmente importante, pero Sasuke llevaba lo necesario consigo; la fotografía de su boda y además Sakura le había entregado una foto un tanto reciente de ella y Sarada, al menos de aquella forma podría mediar con la larga espera con la que se encontraría a partir de ese momento.

Teniendo listo todo aquello que le resultase necesario, Sasuke abandono l habitación, encontrándose con Sakura que lo esperaba en el pasillo con una expresión entre resignada y serena, aquella mirada esmeralda que no pudo evitar hacer titubear. Ella era la única persona en la tierra que podía destruir el equilibrio de su mente y hacer que él estuviera dispuesto a lo que fuera por hacerla feliz.

-Sakura, si yo…-intento cuestionar Sasuke con respecto a lo que debía hacer.

-¡No digas eso!—lo interrumpió Sakura al comprender lo que quería aludir. -Lo conseguirás, has hecho esto antes y has vuelto intacto, no es la primera vez—le recordó afanosamente en un intento por tranquilizarse a sí misma al mismo tiempo. -¡Solo asegúrate de volver como lo hiciste antes!—rogó sin poder evitar bajar la mirada para contener las lágrimas.

-Lo haré—prometió Sasuke para tranquilizarla, -pero recuerda lo que te dije; No importa si es aquí o en otro lugar, nunca me iré de tu lado—Sakura bajo la mirada ante esas palabras, girándose hacia la puerta. Verlo y escuchar en ese momento era lo más doloroso que hubiera podido imaginar. -Cada vez que encuentres paciencia ante un problema o cuando intentes lidiar con ella, piensa que estoy contigo—intento consolarla, aludiendo a Sarada que aún era muy pequeña.

Sarada iba ser su carga, aquello conque lidiar cada día y a quien forjar con el paso del tiempo, su hija y a la vez esa prueba material y humana del lazo que la unía con Sasuke, Sarada era más que una hija para ambos, era esa niña que había nacido del amor de ambos. Puede que muchos, en el futuro, se atrevieran a cuestionar si Sasuke y ella sentían algo el uno por el otro siquiera…pero ellos sabían la verdad y era más que suficiente.

-Tal vez sea una idiota por hacerlo, pero te amo más que nada en el mundo, Sasuke Uchiha y nunca me arrepentiré—confeso Sakura siendo que esas declaraciones siempre habían sido dichas para él, girándose para verlo a los ojos, -eres el primer y el único hombre al que pude y podre amar en mi vida.

-Lo sé—correspondió Sasuke con ese aire de suficiencia y arrogancia que tanto lo caracterizaba pero a través del cual Sakura pudo ver para saber cuándo sincero era en sus declaraciones. -Y tú eres la única mujer en mi vida—garantizo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que bajaba la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo por aquellas, Sasuke no era alguien, en lo absoluto, que expresara verbalmente sus sentimientos, y si lo estaba haciendo en ese momento era porque temía que ese adiós fuera para siempre. La pelirosa le indico que la siguiera mientras cruzaba el pasillo hacia la habitación de Sarada cuya puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Siguiendo a Sakura en todo momento, Sasuke no pudo evitar observar a su pequeña hija de menos de dos años que dormida profundamente, inocente e ingenua como su esposa y que sin embargo no tendría la oportunidad de recordarlo, era demasiado joven como para que Sasuke pudiera imaginar siquiera que ella fuera a recordar su rostro, pero en cierto modo no le afectaba.

-No lamentare que me olvide—reconoció para extrañeza de Sakura que parpadeo, confundida, -he sido más tiempo un criminal y shinobi antes que un padre para ella, no es gran pérdida el no recordarme—admitió sin demasiada preocupación.

-Te recordara, a través de mí—prometió Sakura, observando a su hija que dormía plácidamente, ajena de todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor, -recordara también a sus abuelos y a su tío—Sasuke no supo que decirle ante aquello, Sakura valoraba tanto su pasado que a la vez quería hacer partícipe a su hija de todo eso. -Siempre le hablare de ti y de quien eres, sabrá que su padre es un gran héroe que prefiere ayudar a otros antes que ser egoísta—sonrió ante eso, alejándose la de la cama de su hija y avanzando hacia el pasillo, sabiendo que no servía de nada postergar lo que era inevitable, -sabrá que no hay nadie en su pasado ni presente que este ligado la oscuridad, porque su camino es la luz como ha sido para nosotros.

Sasuke siguió a Sakura en tomo momento, el silencio era lo único que podía darle, ella era demasiado atenta, demasiado noble e inocente, ella era todo cuanto el podría haber considerado inalcanzable para él y sin embargo era por eso que la amaba tanto, porque ella era tan diferente y porque siempre habían conseguido obtener un lugar en su corazón. Deteniéndose ante la puerta, el Uchiha termino de prepararse antes de sentir como Sakura colocaba la capa sobre sus hombros, acomodándola con cuidado y no perdiendo detalle alguno de su rostro.

Ya completamente listo y consiente de que no podría cambiar nada a partir de ese momento, Sasuke se resignó por completo, se hizo a la idea de que al menos protegería a su familia a causa de su ausencia. Sin poder evitarlo, acaricio cuidadosamente la frente de ella con aquel poke antes de descender su mano y posarla sobre la mejilla de ella. Esa sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro de ella era todo cuanto pudiera necesitar para partir tranquilo, el saber que ella estaría bien por su cuenta a pesar de todo.

-Volveré—prometió Sasuke, pegando su frente a la de ella sin poder evitarlo.

Como si se trata de imanes, y producto de un rose tremendamente suave y escaso, los labios de ambos se encontraron una única vez, era la despedida y una petición omnisciente d paciencia hasta que volvieran a verse, porque volverían a encontrarse, algo se los decía de todo corazón. Con una sonrisa, Sakura se separó lentamente de Sasuke sin apartar sus ojos de los de él bajo ninguna circunstancia, abriendo la puerta de forma pausada.

-Vete ya antes de que empiece a llorar—ironizo Sakura como broma para alivianar el ambiente, -no quiero que te lleves ese recuerdo—Sasuke bajo la mirada ante sus palabras para luego avanzar hacia la puerta. En efecto, ya no servía de nada intentar alargar el tiempo que fueran a pasar juntos. El Uchiha levanto la mirada hacia Sakura en cuanto sintió el tracto de ella sobre su hombro, -Sasuke, es solo un hasta pronto, no es para siempre—le recordó ella para intentar que él no tuviera más pensamientos negativos.

Ambos tendrían que ser extremadamente pacientes, Sarada de igual modo porque el tiempo que fueran a pasar distanciados seria grande, probaría sus propios valores y cuestionar los lazos que los unían ante los ojos de todo el mundo pero no les importaba, era una familia y ellos lo sabían, eso era más que suficiente para esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta.

-Nos vemos pronto—se despidió.

Sakura asintió, con una sonrisa tranquila, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrerla en cuanto vio la espalda de Sasuke desaparecer del otro lado de la puerta. De forma lenta, la pelirosa cerró la puerta sin poder evitar rememorar todo momento feliz vivido hasta la fecha, momentos que solo serían recuerdos hasta nuevo aviso.

La sonrisa que había adornado su rostro se desvaneció en cuanto cerró la puerta, aferrándose a esta mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la madera, prestando completa atención a los sonidos del exterior, escuchando los pasos alejarse cada vez más, hasta ya no ser audibles en lo absoluto, Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas con la espalda a un pegada a la puerta, toda esa seguridad y sonrisas no eran sino una fachada para evitarle a Sasuke cualquier recuerdo triste. Si no iban a volver a verse en mucho tiempo, lo que ella menos deseaba era que la última imagen que se llevara de su familia fuera un cuadro triste.

Lo primero en salir de sus labios fueron jadeos contenidos, sollozos que peleaban y se debatían entre si salir o no de su boca. Bajo la cabeza dejando libre sus sollozos que si bien la liberaban a su vez la herían una y otra vez como si fueran una daga que se enterraba en su corazón a cada instante, pero ante lo cual estaba acostumbrada.

¿Por qué Sasuke?, ¿Por qué ella?...¿Por qué ellos eran quienes debían hacer ese sacrifico?, ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo alguien más?

Otro doloroso sollozo salió de sus labios como un desgarrador grito que fue entre contenido por sus labios y sus dientes. No pararía de llorar hasta cansarse, puede que como Kunoichi que seguía siendo supiera y comprendiera las leyes a seguir, las normas y todo lo demás…pero no quería hacerlo, no a costa del equilibrio de su familia, a costa de la felicidad de Sasuke y de su hija.

Pero tendría que guardar silencio y soportarlo todo, justo como Sasuke haría a pesar de todo.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento la demora pero enserio han sido complejos los exámenes y deberes a realizar, pero a partir del martes volveré a estar libre así que si tienen algo en mente solo comentenlo y haré lo posible por hacer realidad toda idea posible :3 este cap esta dedicado a: **nickycereza** , **luz de luna** , **LittelCurly21** , **Ryomaysakuno93** , **DULCECITO311** (como siempre :3) y **Erisassi** :3 el próximo capitulo se titulara "Distancia" y creo que sabe por que :3 gracias a todos mis queridos lectores, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	18. Distancia

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes ( **Sasuke** y **Sakura** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Con un gesto sutil y poco importante, Sakura preparo una vacuna para inyectarse a la pequeña que estaba sentada en la camilla ante ella, pequeña—aparentando apenas tres—de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros, tenía un expresión tierna en su mirada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—se aventuró a preguntar la pequeña.

Sakura debía admitir que tenía ante sí a una pequeña guerrera que no temía ser valiente y que no temía ante una vacuna por más nimiamente dolorosa que fuera. Habían pasado dos años y aunque el sentimiento de soledad seguía ahí, Sakura se había volcado a una rutina tremendamente estricta y dominante, cuidaba de su hija la mitad del día cuando no la dejaba con su madre y trabajaba el resto del tiempo, e incluso horas extra con tal de no agobiarse por pensamientos negativos o nostálgicos.

-Sakura—respondió la pelirosa, con una sonrisa.

La pequeña de cabello castaño, tendió voluntariamente su brazo, cerrando los ojos por instinto, cosa que divirtió a Sakura. Aparentemente era valiente pero una niña al fin y al cabo. Ya había vacunado a Sarada la semana pasada y su reacción no había ido otra que pegar el grito en el cielo. Se parecía a Sasuke en muchas cosas, pero en otras era igual de infantil e impulsiva que ella.

-Te llamas igual que yo—reconoció la pequeña, sorprendida.

La Uchiha asintió, inyectando a la pequeña que, entretenida en la conversación, no se percató de nada, observándola atentamente. Sakura bajo disimuladamente para ver la jeringa que comenzaba a vaciarse de la forma más lenta posible para no causarle molestia alguna a la pelicastaña.

-Eres muy bonita.

-Gracias, pero no soy tan linda como tú—adulo Sakura, con una radiante sonrisa que hizo entrar aún más en confianza a la pequeña. -¿Cuántos años tienes?—aventuro a cuestionar Sakura que no había preguntado por la edad de la pequeña en ningún momento. La pelicastaña levanto infantilmente cuatro de sus dedos, haciendo sonreír aún más a Sakura. -Oh, eres una niña grande—felicito, viendo omo la jeringa se vaciaba casi por completo. -Tengo una hija de tu edad—confeso.

-¿En serio?—pregunto la niña.

La pequeña no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par ante la información, la mujer ante ella—llamada Sakura—apenas y parecía tener veinte años, le sorprendía y emocionaba que tuviera una hija de su edad, eso explicaba el por qué era tan dulce y transmitía cariño con solo hablar y sonreír.

-Si, se llama Sarada—explico Sakura, no pudiendo evitar pensar en su hija.

-Qué lindo nombre—comento la pequeña.

Para esa hora de la tarde, Sarada debía de estar dándoles la lata a sus abuelos que, sin objeción alguna, la mimaban y consentían como su única nieta. Sarada no era exigente, pero si selectiva, inteligente y atenta como toda niña de su edad, estaba mostrando grandes avances, ya empezando a leer perfectamente, ansiosa por aprender. Para Sakura resultaba imposible no pensar en su hija durante el día, si no pensaba en Sasuke, Sarada era quien ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Listo, terminamos—menciono Sakura.

Las palaras de la pelirosa hicieron que la pequeña bajara la mirada, viendo con sorpresa de la inyección ya vacía y en manos de la Uchiha no le había dolito en lo absoluto. Dándole la espalda y girándose hacia su escritorio, Sakura no tardo en regresar frente a la pequeña, tendiéndole un dulce. Había sido una de sus mejores pacientes y Sakura no podía evitar darle un pequeño premio.

-Gracias—agradeció, la pequeña.

Sakura evito reírse al ver a la pequeña devorar el dulce en un santiamén, sobresaltándose ligeramente en cuanto tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante—índico Sakura. La puerta de su consulta se abrió lentamente permitiendo a la madre de la pequeña entrar, casi pidiendo permiso. -Puede pasar—tranquilizo la Uchiha para serenidad de la madre que se acercó a ver a su hija que no paraba de sonreír, -la felicito, tiene una hija muy valiente—adulo Sakura, sinceramente.

Otro día normal de trabajo.

* * *

Su turno había terminado y, como siempre Shizune había insistido en hacerse cargo del resto.

Sakura no estaba involuntariamente destinada a trabajar esa cantidad de horas, elegía estar aislada durante todo ese tiempo. Inicialmente, —tras la partida de Sasuke—todos habían supuesto que se trataba de una misión cualquiera y que no tardaría en volver, cuando se cumplió un año comenzaron los rumores sobre que estaba tarando más tiempo y ahora, tras dos años, ese mismos rumores eran más insistentes, llegando a difamarla a ella y aludir que nunca se había casado con el Uchiha y que, por ende, él no tenía por qué volver. A ella no le interesaban los rumores, eran solo mentiras absurdas que solo se volverían importantes si ella les daba importancia, para hacerse la desentendida se llenaba de trabajo, era mejor eso a escuchar cosas que no le interesaban.

-Solo han pasado dos años y la gente ya ha empezado a hablar—menciono Temari con sincero disgusto.

En su camino hacia la casa de sus padres, Sakura no había podido evitar encontrarse con Temari e Ino que intentaban distraerla, pero a su vez no pudiendo evitar comentar en base a los absurdos rumores que circulaban. Como esposa del hombre de confianza del Hokage y futuro Hokage, además de hermana del Kazekage, Temari estaba enterada del porque especifico de la ausencia de Sasuke, sintiendo lastima por Sakura que debía aguantar todo, e ineludiblemente no había podido evitar comentarlo con Ino que intentaba sacar a Sakura del trabajo de vez en cuando, sin éxito alguno.

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría—respondió Sakura, de brazos cruzados, sin demasiado interés, -no es una sorpresa—añadió.

Desde el principio había sabido cómo serían las cosas, lo que diría la gente, lo que pensarían de ella y no le interesaba acallar anda porque solo le importaba su familia; Sasuke y su hija, solo podía orar porque él estuviera a salvo mientras ella velaba día y noche por la hija de ambos, no habían pedido ese plan de vida pero estaban dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-Deberías decir algo, Sakura—opinó Ino.

Si, tal vez debiera decir algo, pero no quería hacerlo. ¿De qué le servía de todas formas? No iba a cambiar nada, sin sonar irónica pero su difunto cuñado había sido merecedor de ser llamado y reconocido como héroe, pero lamentablemente no era así, muchas cosas no eran justa y si no podían cambiarse, simplemente se volvían soportables en el día a día, y eso era exactamente lo que Sakura estaba haciendo, aguantar y fingir que todo estaba bien.

-No quiero ni tengo que hacerlo—respondió Sakura.

Ni para Ino ni Temari paso desapercibido como Sakura se alejaba de ellas y tomaba rumbo por su cuenta, claramente dispuesta a marcharse, cosa que las preocupo. Sakura se estaba alejando de todo, ya no actuaba como antes, ya no era tan infantil sino que más reflexiva, callada, atenta y dispersa a la vez…la distancia que separaba a su familia la estaba quebrando desde dentro muy lentamente y eso resultaba preocupante para ellas, para Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi Tsunade y tantos otros que si bien no manifestaban verbalmente sus preocupaciones, si temían por su estado y salud emocional.

-¿Ya te vas?—inquirió Ino, intentando que Sakura se quedara con ellas por un tiempo más. -Pensábamos pasar la tarde en mi casa—alentó, esperando pasar una tarde junto a ella y Temari.

-Acompáñanos, Sakura—pidió Temari, de viva voz, -pasas demasiado tiempo trabajando—le recordó. -Necesitas tener una vida.

Sakura negó sutilmente ante esas últimas palabras, todos pensaban que perdía el tiempo esforzándose en vano, agotándose con trabajo la mitad del día y siendo madre el resto del tiempo. Era una carga dura, un trajo que la extenuaba enormemente para el final del día pero una labor que valía la pena, solo ver sonreír a su hija que la abrazaba apenas la veía llegar a casa era su mayor satisfacción, era por ella que estaba haciendo eso, era por ella que Sasuke estaba lejos, era por ella que ambos no eran egoístas, porque la amaban y vivían para protegerla.

-Esta es mi vida, la mía y de mi hija—explico Sakura, negándose sutilmente al ofrecimiento de sus amigas. -Tal vez en otra ocasión—aclaro para tranquilizarlas únicamente, no porque fuera a darse esa posibilidad, -nos vemos.

Diciendo esto, Sakura les dio la espalda y se marchó. Tenía una vida y no quería cambiarla.

* * *

-Mamá, ya llegue—anuncio Sakura.

La pelirosa se guardó la copia de la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Acostumbraba a visitar a su madre más seguidamente a causa de su trabajo y en cómo, casi siempre, le pedía que cuidara a Sarada. Pero más que pedirlo, su madre se ofrecía a ello, Sarada era una niña muy dulce, callada y estudiosa, pero con ese aire impulsivo que su madre insistía en comparar con el de ella. Tal vez se parecían más de lo que ella pensaba. Cerrando la puerta, Sakura escucho confundida el silencio reinante en la casa, parecía que no hubiera ni un alma ahí.

-¿Mamá?—volvió a preguntar Sakura, no recibiendo respuesta alguna, pero eso no la detuvo sino que la hizo entrar en la sala, encontrando una divertida escena:

Sentada sobre el suelo, rodeada de al menos diez dibujos, Sarada terminaba de dibujar un rostro de ligero pesar en un vaso plástico, sosteniéndolo junto a su rostro e imitando la imagen ante su abuela que hacía lo propio, comparando su rostro con el de un vaso idéntico en donde había dibujado un rostro sonriente. De brazos cruzados y levemente apoyada en el marco de la pared, Sakura no pudo evitar reír haciendo que su Mebuki y Sarada reparan en su presencia.

-Mamá—saludo, Sarada, con un efusivo abrazo.

-Mi cielo—correspondió Sakura, inclinándose ligeramente para besar la frente de su hija, levantando la mirada hacia su madre que seguía sentada en el suelo, observando alegre el momento entre madre e hija, -¿Qué están haciendo?

Mebuki, desde su lugar, únicamente se encogió de hombros, levantándose lentamente del suelo.

-Jugando, ¿A ti que te parece?—ironizo Mebuki

-¿Y mi papá?—se preocupó Sakura.

Era extraño que su padre no estuviera ahí en una circunstancia como aquella, su ausencia era tan palpable que Sakura, por un breve instante, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada. Su padre

-Si Sarada dibujo en los vasos, imagínate que hizo tu padre—comento Mebuki, recogiendo algunos de los pocos vasos que Sarada no había utilizado para jugar.

De manera inequívoca, una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de la pelirosa de solo escuchar eso.

-Dejo que dibujara sobre su cara, ¿No?—se atrevió a sugerir Sakura antes de recibir un mudo si de parte de su madre que únicamente artículo la respuesta con sus labios. -Pequeña víbora—reprendió burlescamente Sakura, besando sonoramente una de las mejillas de su hija y haciéndole cosquillas que hicieron reír a Sarada, divertida.

Sin necesidad de escuchar orden o reprimenda alguna, Sarada se zafo del abrazo de su madre, hincándose sobre el suelo para recoger los dibujos hechos durante la tarde y los besos de plástico sobre los que había dibujado, en su concentración por actuar correctamente, Sarada no fue capaz de notar la expresión preocupada de su abuela que, situándose junto a su madre, noto una ligera palidez en el rostro de Sakura. El trabajo y los quehaceres le estaban pasando factura.

-Sakura, luces pálida—comento Mebuki, claramente preocupada por su hija. -¿Por qué no tomas un descanso?—sugirió en espera de que le hiciera caso.

Pero, como siempre, Sakura negó únicamente.

-No, tengo que llevarme a este terrón de azúcar para después revisar unos expedientes—explicó Sakura, adulando a su hija que se volteó a verla, inquieta por la conversación que ella y su madre sostenían.

Mebuki, como su hija, negó inmediatamente. A ella nadie le daba un no como respuesta y eso Sakura debía saberlo. Nunca, desde su niñez, Sakura había conseguido imponer su voluntad por sobre lo que dijera su madre y, por más que ahora fuera una mujer adulta, la situación no era diferente, en lo absoluto.

-Eso sí que no, no aceptare eso—debatió Mebuki para molestia de Sakura que intento contrariarla, pero su madre se lo volvió a impedir. -Se quedaran a cenar y fin de la discusión—dio por zanjado la Haruno, viendo casi derrotada a su hija, -al menos compláceme en esto—pidió Mebuki con un tono de voz ya ligeramente más suave.

Sakura únicamente suspiro derrotada, recibiendo una mirada fría de parte de su madre que esperaba una respuesta inmediata. Pasar por esas situaciones era como volver a ser Genin y escucharla gritarle por la mañana. Irónico y burlesco de recordar siendo que siempre se había quejado de ello.

-Está bien—respondió Sakura.

La Uchiha, ya derrotada por completo, se sentó sobre el sofá antes de que Sarada se sentara a su lado, ya habiendo recogido sus cosas, pero para sorpresa de ambas Uchiha presentes, Kizashi entro apuntándoles con una cámara. Sakura no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado su padre esa cámara, pero su primera inercia fue apartar el rostro.

-No se muevan—pidió Kizashi a modo de queja.

Sarada, inocentemente, no presento objeción alguna, observado sonriente a su abuelo, completamente opuesta a su madre que no estaba de humor para una fotografía, había tenido un día agotador y estaba cansada, seguramente no lucia presentable como para tomarse una foto en un momento así.

-Papá, no—pidió Sakura, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, -me veo horrible.

-Tonterías—corrigió Kizashi apuntando la cámara hacia ella de todas formas, -sonrían

No pudiendo negarse de todas formas, Sakura rodeo a su hija con uno de sus brazos, provocando que Sarada la abrazara aún más, ambas sonriendo a la cámara. Al menos su hija le daba motivos para sonreír.

 _Algo es algo_

* * *

Viendo partir al halcón que acababa de traer información de Konoha, habiendo dado con su paradero, Sasuke no tardo en leer rápidamente las cartas.

Si había alguna noticia nueva de Sakura y Sarada, necesitaba saberla. Pero cualquier fibra de interés de parte del Uchiha no hizo sino transformarse en ira al leer la carta que correspondía a Naruto y que le informaba de unas aparentes "calumnias" que rondaban en la aldea con respecto a su esposa. Sabía que debía ignorar eso, no era real y no debía importarle, pero no soportaba que difamaran a Sakura o a su hija, podían decir lo que se les ocurriera de él, pero no de su familia. Nadie viviría para contarlo si eso pasaba. Sin interés, Sasuke arrugo la carta del Uzumaki, dejándola caer al suelo para luego cambiar a la siguiente.

Inexplicablemente y conociendo la autoría con solo percibir el incuestionable aroma a narcisos casi impreso sobre el papel, Sasuke leyó rápidamente la carta.

 _-Se lo que debes estar pensando; Naruto no sirve para transmitir información, en lo absoluto. Pero descuida, ya le rompí la nariz-_ Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente ante esto, al menos ella era capaz de hacer lo que él no. _-No presto atención o interés a los rumores porque no me importan, te amo y eso es todo lo que necesito creer y sentir, no importa que tengas que esperar una eternidad entera, lo haré—_ estas palabras hicieron que Sasuke recuperara la calma, de solo imaginar a su lado, diciendo aquellas palabras que eran todo lo que necesitaba oír e imaginar. _-No sé si recibirás esta carta o no, pero solo te pido que conserves la calma y te mantengas atento, porque te odiare si piensas siquiera en hacerme viuda._

 _Te amo, Sakura_

Sasuke, cuidadosamente, doblo la carta de su esposa, guardándola en su bolsillo. Quería rememorar esas palabras y con solo imaginarla decir eso sería suficiente. Claro que no pensaba rendirse, había pasado por mucho como para hacer a Sakura viuda, él no era esa clase de hombre, no se rendiría jamás, moriría dignamente, no como un cobarde que pudiera rendirse con semejante facilidad. No le daría ese gusto a nadie.

Todo ese tiempo lejos de su familia no le resultaba sino una autentica tortura, se había acostumbrado en demasía a la continua presencia de Sakura y Sarada en su vida, durante las mañanas y las noches, incondicionalmente. Estar lejos de ellas era lo más difícil que hubiera podido imaginado hacer, era su propia cargar con la que lidiar. Claramente tendría que tragarse el disgusto de estar lejos de su familia, pero algo podía tranquilizarlo.

Sakura no había cambiado

* * *

Ya en su propia casa y habiendo agradecido enormemente cenar junto a sus padres, Sakura soltó su cabello mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

Por mera costumbre y falta de tiempo había vuelto a dejarse el cabello largo, tal vez volviera a cortarlo en el futuro pero por ahora no, tampoco era como si le molestase o algo así. Sakura entro en el baño, revolviendo ligeramente el cabello de su hija que se lavaba los dientes y que detuvo su labor, volteando a ver a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde está papá?—inquirió la pequeña Uchiha.

Un inaudible suspiro no pudo evitar abandonar los labios de Sakura ante aquella pregunta, era la primera vez que Sarada emitía esa pregunta, anteriormente parecía saber lo que pasaba o lo intuía como la para nunca cuestionar tal cosa abiertamente. Pero Sakura sabía que no el servía de nada ocultarlo y tampoco tenía porque, Sasuke no estaba haciendo algo malo, sino que todo lo contrario.

-Está de viaje en una misión muy importante—menciono Sakura, tomando el peine del tocador, y peinando el cabello de su hija que, observándola por el reflejo del espejo, se dejó hacer. -Cuando termine, regresara a casa—aclaro para tranquilidad de su hija que asintió. -Lávate bien los dientes—critico Sakura ya que su hija había olvidado lo que hacía.

Asintiendo, arada volvió a su labor mientras veía a su madre desenredarse el cabello. Hasta la fecha Sarada no era capaz de admitirlo en voz alta por simple vergüenza, pero consideraba a su madre la mujer más bella del mundo, considerando que conocía a Ino y Temari, incluso Hinata, su madre tenía ese algo especial que la hacía diferente en el mejor de los sentidos, especial y única.

Sonriendo ante el espejo, Sarada dejo su cepillo en el lugar correspondiente, volteando a ver a su madre.

-Mamá—Sakura bajo la mirada ante la llamada de atención de parte de su hija. -¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa, Sarada abrazo a su madre. Había hecho la pregunta de donde se encontraba su padre porque, de vez en vez, tenía esos fugaces momento en que lo recordaba, pero con el paso del tiempo esos recuerdos iban desapareciendo, solo sabía que ni siquiera había tenido dos años la última vez que lo había visto y era consciente de que, en algún momento ya no lo recordaría físicamente.

Pero si lo recordaría a través de su madre.

* * *

Otro día no tardo en iniciar tras una reparadora noche de sueño teniendo a su hija entre sus brazos, pero ya habiéndose despertado temprano, vistiéndose apresurada, Sakura no tardo en preparar el desayuno. Ya había llamado al menos dos veces a su hija para que despertara, sin recibir respuesta. Le costaba cree que Sarada estuviera cansada siendo que era ella quien casi siempre acababa despertándola.

-Sarada, levántate, es hora de desayunar—volvió a llamar Sakura.

Silencio nuevamente, algo no andaba bien, Sarada nunca actuaba así. Sakura recorrió el pasillo sin demora alguna, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y encontrando a Sarada aun dormida. A menos que hubiera hecho más de lo relatado el día anterior, Sakura no podía entender porque estaba tan cansada. Sentándose sobre la cama, Sakura removió ligeramente el hombro de su hija que apenas y atino a entreabrir los ojos muy escasamente, volviendo a dormirse.

-Mamá…- murmuro Sarada, entre sueños.

Preocupada, Sakura se inclinó ligeramente, besando la frente de su hija y alejándose en el acto. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre, ¿Cómo era posible? Hacía apenas una hora, cuando se había levantado, estaba perfectamente bien, era la frente escasamente húmeda, caliente y las mejillas sonrosadas eran prueba suficiente. Pero la preocupaba la situación y mucho, Sarada apena y tenía cuatro años, lidiar con la fiebre a esa edad era demasiado peligroso si no se tenía el cuidado específico.

¿Qué podía hacer?

* * *

 **PD:** lamento la demora pero, como ya dije antes, me base en manga, anime y demás, por ende intento ser precisa :3 actualización dedicada a **Erisassi** (agradeciendo su comprensión), **DULCECITO311** (como siempre) y **ryomaysakuno93** :3 gracias mis queridos lectores y hasta la próxima, besos y abrazos cariñosos.


	19. Cambios

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes ( **Sasuke** y **Sakura** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, eso era lo primero que Sarada pudo inferir en cuanto sintió que aquella poderosa bruma llamada sueño se despejaba de su mente y le permitía abrir los ojos por fin, se sentía tan débil como un pequeño gatito indefenso, incapaz de defenderse y clamando por la presencia de su madre. Moviéndose apenas, la Uchiha estiro sus articulaciones, recuperando la movilidad que el sueño parecía haberle quitado. La pequeña Uchiha contemplo brevemente el techo luego de entreabrir sus ojos, sintiendo una repentina molestia que pronto no hizo sino considerar nimia, debía ser a causa del cansancio o eso quiso aludir.

Su mirada ónix no tardo en abandonar el techo y recorrer las paredes, casi desconociendo lo que había a su alrededor, habiendo estado indefinidamente inconsciente, apenas y sabiendo cuanto tiempo había pasado, que tan mal había estado o donde estaba su madre…respecto a ese tema, una respuesta no tardo en surgir. Sarada bajo la mirada aún más encontrando a su madre recostada sobre la cama, a su lado. Por la simple postura y la expresión corporal, Sarada fue capaz de notar que su madre debía de haberse encontrado velando su sueño, cuidando que no le sucediera nada, temiendo lo peor. Nunca podría lamentar su vida, nunca podría ambicionar nada porque tenía como madre a la mujer más bella, atenta, bondadosa y llena de amor que podía existir, era la hija de Sakura Uchiha y siempre estaría conforme por causa de ello, porque su madre era más de lo que nadie pudiera desear.

Su madre era simplemente perfecta.

* * *

Recuperarse de la fiebre había sido bastante complicado, había enfermado mucho y como mínimo había pasado dos días en cama luego de haberse recuperado, orden expresa de su madre que había pedido un permiso especial para cuidarla en todo momento, consintiéndola como nunca par que se sintiera lo más amena y serena posible, como a Sarada le gustaba alabar; _mamá Uchiha, la abogada de los niños_. Pero aun y habiendo trascurrido casi dos semanas, Sarada no paraba de sentir una molesta continua en su vista cada vez que intentaba leer, una migraña o jaqueca constante que le impedía concentrarse como deseaba u mantener su constante paciencia a la hora de estudiar y aprender, algo que nunca dejaba de hacer, preparándose para el futuro.

Sakura abandono su lectura, sentada junto a su hija, levantándose de su lugar luego de haber estudiado constantemente el afán de su hija por ocultar esa molestia tanto como le fuera posible. La pelirosa coloco su mano sobre la frente de su hija que parecía relajarse ante su tacto, aprovechando la ocasión para percibir el calor que desprendía, claramente por causa del esfuerzo producido mediante la lectura, algo que pocas veces sucedía. Sakura ya comenzaba a creer que la fiebre fuera a tener repercusiones, su hija llevaba muchos días bajo aquella molestia.

-¿Te duele mucho?—inquirió Sakura, claramente preocupada.

Sarada era una niña atenta, diligente, estudiosa, callada, mesurada, paciente e increíblemente tolerante, sacarla de quicio o enfurecerla era casi imposible, se debía conocer excepcionalmente bien como para llegar a ese punto. Se centraba en aprender, estudiar y prepararse para lo que sea que fuera a suceder algún día, amaba la historia, la lectura, el estudio. A Sakura casi le recordaba su días pasados como Genin, aprendiendo todo cuanto fuera necesario en el ámbito intelectual, pero la gran diferencia es que su hija ya daba claros indicios de desear aprender jutsus, prepararse para lo que sea que fuera a suceder, sabiendo lo básico cuando menos, este afán de superación propio era lo que la hacía tan poco egoísta, distrayéndose de sus preocupaciones y aparentando individualismo, actuando justo como su padre.

-No, solo cuando escribo o leo—explico Sarada.

La Uchiha cerró los ojos ante las caricias que su madre brindo a sus sienes, intentando distraerla de toda molestia que pudiera sentir. Sabía que aún faltaba tiempo siquiera para entrar a la academia y que aún no cumplía los cinco años siquiera, pero deseaba aprender. Su madre relataba coas tan sorprendentes de su tío Itachi que ella misma n podía evitar sentir un peso voluntario, propio de ser digna de un legado así, la sobrina del que podría haber sido un magnifico Hokage. Desde su posición, Sarada abrió uno de los ojos hacia la pequeña estantería donde reposaban las fotografías de su familia una recientemente tomada de ella, otra de bebé, una de su padre y de su madre, una vieja fotografía del equipo 7, y aparte una fotografía que su madre había conseguido hace poco, ¿Cómo? No tenía idea, tal vez como beneficio por haber sido la alumna del Hokage, una fotografía en que aprecian sus abuelos Fugaku y Mikoto, su tío y su padre cuando era niño, observándola…Sarada podía sentir que esa familia estaba ahí, los relatos de su madre eran tan maravillosos que le hacían sentir que no se necesitaba tener la presencia de alguien—material o físicamente—para sentir amor, afecto, aprecio y cariño. Amaba a su familia por completo.

-Quizá fue por la fiebre—se atrevió a suponer Sakura, no pudiendo inferir algo específico a causa de esa molestia, pero sumamente preocupada por lo que su hija pudiera sentir. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si llegaba a culparse de no haberse preocupado adecuadamente, de haber sido la madre que tal vez debía haber sido?, -tal vez necesites lentes—Sarada levanto la mirada en el acto ante aquella alusión, un tanto preocupada por esa posibilidad. -Se quien puede ayudarnos con el diagnostico—tranquilizo viendo preocupada a su hija.

Sarada solamente asintió, bajando la mirada, resignada a transitar lo que fuera necesario para seguir adelante, pero temerosa ante la posibilidad del cambio. No le gustaba asumirlo pero estaba tan acostumbrada a ese sentido de su vida, esa rutina y conducta que sufrir una leve alteración…la ponía nerviosa, pero si su madre decía que so la ayudaría, entonces ella no tenía por qué dudar o temer nada, su madre siempre velaba por su seguridad.

Su madre siempre estaría ahí para ella.

* * *

De pie tras Sarada, atenta y vigilante cual halcón, Sakura observo a su hija seguir la luz de aquella pequeña linterna con sus ojos mientras Shizune probaba sus reflejos, había acudido a ella ante el temor de que su hija tuviera algún problema realmente serio. Si algo le sucediera a Sarada, lo que fuera, nunca se lo perdonaría, jamás, nunca se atreviera a ver a Sasuke a los ojos, no habiendo cumplido incansablemente con su papel como madre, eso era algo que no podía hacer.

-No hay daños menores o desorientación—declaro Shizune, apagando la linterna y acariciando cuidadosamente la mejilla de la pequeña Uchiha que sonrió tiernamente, -los reflejos son normales—aclaro viendo a Sakura que asintió más conforme, sintiendo que podía respirar tranquila, -creo que vas a estar bien—garantizo la pelinegra.

No confiaba ni creía mucho en los médicos, era algo que estaba dispuesta a asumir en voz alta y sin el menor titubeo, solo su madre le era de confianza en ese aspecto clínico y profesional, y no podía ni quería cambiar de parecer. Sakura no hubo necesitado leer la mente de su hija para leer sus pensamientos, igual de negativa que Sasuke ante la posibilidad de confiar en un médico, salvo en ella desde luego y por obvias razones

-Sarada, espérame afuera, ¿sí?—pidió Sakura viendo a su hija bajar de la camilla pero deseando saber el por qué no podía estar presente, aun cuando no lo aludiera. -Shizune debe entregarme unos papeles—aclaro.

Shizune despidió a la pequeña con una sonrisa antes de encontrarse a solas con Sakura. Lo cierto es que Sarada se parecía mucho a ella, por no decir que era casi su imagen exacta, exceptuando el color de cabello y ojos, y uno que otro detalle de la personalidad que la hacía parecerse a Sasuke, era una niña de lo más dulce, sincera y adorable, muy afectuosa pero discreta a su vez. Era imposible no quererla con solo conocerla. A solas, Sakura reemplazo su sonrisa por una mirada preocupada que Shizune ni tardo en notar gracias a ese aire maternal que la pelirosa podía transmitir con increíble naturalidad.

-El daño no parece ser grave—menciono Shizune ante la mirada de la pelirosa, -pero su vista se vio dañada, la fiebre fue demasiada para su organismo—menciono impresionada de la resistencia de la pequeña Uchiha que no tenía ni siquiera cinco años, -me sorprende que este recuperada—reconoció.

-También yo—correspondió Sakura, desviando momentáneamente su vista hacia la puerta, casi como si sintiera que podía ver a Sarada del otro lado. Un suspiro casi inaudible abandono los labios de la pelirosa que tenía muy en claro que hacer para remedir esa situación, tenía que hacerlo, quería que su hija no tuviera que poster nada por culpa de una roca en su camino, quería que siguiera adelante. -Shizune, seré franca, necesito que me ayudes—pidió para ayudar a su hija.

La pelinegra, pese a asentir, no pudo evitar cuestionar mentalmente lo que la pelirosa tuviera en mente. Sakura tomaba medidas precisas, no cometía error alguno y era increíblemente metódica en cuanto a trabajo y diligencia se trataba, tanto que lady Tsunade le exigía tomar descansos por más que la hubiera dejado a cargo del hospital tras su absoluto retiro, por ende Sakura tenía enormes responsabilidades con las que lidiar, cosa que últimamente le estaba acarreando periodos de estrés clínico y un leve deje de anemia.

-Dime y hare lo que pueda—prometió Shizune.

Confiando ciegamente en Sakura, desde hacía ya tantos años, Shizune se sentía incapaz d dudar de ella, incapaz de no brindar su ayuda cuando era requerida. La pelirosa cero los ojos un momento antes de observar determinada, humilde y suplicante a la pelinegra que espero su petición. Solo conocía, en ese momento en específico, a una persona que pudiera ayudarla a solucionar el problema del que sufría Sarada, una persona que estaba a la orden del día de ser plenamente necesaria en cuanto ella estimara conveniente.

-Necesito que Yamato le trasmita una carta a Karin—Shizune parpadeo confundida y algo asustada ante lo que la pelirosa quería hacer, o en lo que deseaba implicarse, -en la guarida de Orochimaru—especifico.

Karin era su único apoyo.

* * *

Abrazándose a sí misma, Karin observo inquieta el cielo nocturno y sus estrellas, preguntándose cuanto más debería de esperar para que Sakura llegara como había escrito en su carta. Sin necesidad de prestar mayor atención a su entorno, Karin sitio el inconfundible rastro de chakra de la pelirosa que, en menos de un parpadeo se encontró enfrente suyo, claramente agitada por haber excedido su propio límite de resistencia y velocidad para llegar a donde estaba

-Por fin llegas—critico Karin observando a Sakura que sonrió débilmente, alentándose a sí misma a respirar con regularidad, inhalando y exhalando, -mi trasero se está congelando aquí afuera, espero que valores lo que hago por ti—la Uzumaki se enalteció a sí misma, como siempre.

Había conocido a Karin durante meses, antes del parto y un par de semanas antes de que Sasuke y ella hubiera predispuesto marcharse, forjando una sólida amistad con la Uzumaki que habida hecho sus antiguos sentimiento por el Uchiha a un lado, sabiendo que era feliz con ella. Si ambos eran felices, Karin sabía que no tenía por qué entrometerse, eso y el hecho de que fuera madrina de la pequeña Uchiha a quien deseaba volver a ver, preguntándose cuanto habría cambiado.

-Y por Sarada—le recordó Sakura, humildemente.

La aparente mirada fría y distante de la Uzumaki se relajó ante esta alusión, haciéndola sonreír de solo imaginar cuán grande y bella estaría, cuan estudiosa debía ser, cuan talentosa y capaz por el simple hecho de tener por padres a dos Sannin, uno de ellos el último de los Uchiha y la otra la discípula y sucesora de la Quinta Hokage, ambos Shinobis increíblemente fuertes y capaces en todos los sentidos. Esa niña ya de por si estaba destinada a la grandeza

-¿Cómo está?—pidió saber Karin, claramente interesada, -¿Tan hermosa como cuando la vi?—exigió maravillada de solo volver a ver a esa adorable niña.

Sonriendo, Sakura introdujo su mano bajo su capa de viaje ante la atenta mirada de la Uzumaki, no tardándole en entregarle un afotografia que Karin acepto dudosa ante de sonreír enternecida con lo que contemplaba, la misma niña que había ayudado a traer al mundo, solo que doblemente hermosa e infinitamente tierna con aquel rostro dulce y sonriente que aparecía en la fotografía. Tenía la misma aura y apariencia serena e inocente de Sakura, la misma presencia inmutablemente especial y única.

-Supuse que te debía una fotografía en compensación de la que me diste—aclaro Sakura, contemplando divertida el gesto tierno en los ojos de la Uzumaki.

Carraspeando levemente, Karin endureció sus facciones con falsa indiferencia que hizo a Sakura ocupar todo su autocontrol para no reír, era increíblemente divertido verla tan susceptible ante las emociones, divertido e inusualmente agradable de contemplar y lo mejor es que Sakura conocía lo suficiente a Karin para saber qué es lo que estaba pensando precisamente.

-No creas que esto significa gran cosa para mí, menos viniendo de ti—presumió, ocultando sus sentimientos.

Imitándola, Sakura solamente negó con un aire digno y orgullos que equiparo a la actuación de la Uzumaki que debía admitir el talento que tenía la Haruno para intentar equipararla siquiera.

-No—afirmo Sakura, pareciendo neutral.

Observándose la una a la otra, ambas no pudieron evitar reír, rompiendo la repentina pero natural tensión que no hizo sino unirlas aún más con aquel momento de humor, observándose felices de volver a verse luego de tantos años y saber que su amista no había cambiado a pesar de la distancia y ausencia de cartas—no voluntariamente—claro. La Uzumaki volvió a carraspear, esta vez para detener su risa e ir al tema central, el motivo específico por el que Sakura estaba ahí, por el que había pedido su ayuda tan urgentemente y ante lo cual Karin no había podido negarse.

-En base a lo que escribiste, el daño en su visión apenas y es una gota de agua—aclaro Karin, tendiéndole una cajita rectangular a Sakura que la abrió levemente, contemplando los lentes antes de ocultar la cajita entre su ropa. -Desaparecerá, con el tiempo, pero hasta entonces esto le servirá de apoyo—diagnostico, habiendo examinado el diagnostico enviado por Shizune y entregado a ella por Yamato.

Había muchas personas con quienes Sakura podía contar, sus amigos y amigas en Konoha, aquellos que habían estado ahí para ella a lo largo de los años, en quienes siempre podía depositar su confianza…pero Karin era valiosa en el sentido emocional, ella ni siquiera tenía un motivo y sin embargo la ayudaba desinteresada, razón aún más poderosa para que—inevitablemente—se forjara una amistad entre ambas, para que pudieran confiar entre sí.

-Karin—inicio Sakura con la mirada claramente emotiva por la ayuda que la Uzumaki podía darle, -realmente significa mucho para mí—garantizo casi como una promesa de que podía pedirle aquello que deseara.

Lejos de intentar distanciarse, Karin observo a Sakura co obviedad, como eso fuera algo que estaba obligada a hacer y era así, pero por propia voluntad, por camaradería y amistad hacia la pelirosa y aprecio por su familia

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿o no?—cuestiono Karin un tanto divertida por la humildad de la pelirosa. -Yo te ayude a traerla al mundo—le recordó tocando su propia fibra emotiva. -Vete antes de que me arrepienta de ser tan bondadosa—se recuperó, apartando su mirada.

Sonriendo, Sakura asintió, conforme con ese breve momento entre ambas, ese momento que no había sucedido en cinco años, ese momento que tal vez n viera a suceder, pero ya había tenido lugar y si siendo más que suficiente para que ambas estuvieran tranquilas.

-Hasta pronto, Karin—se despidió Sakura, dándole la espalda a la Uzumaki.

Inflexible, Karin mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y su rostro absolutamente imperturbable hasta sentir que el rastro de chakra de la pelirosa desaparecía y se hacía lejano, distante, entonces fue cuando Karin abrió los ojos y observo el campo abierto, los árboles y el mismo cielo que había contemplado antes de que ella llegara, no quería asumirlo pero la había extrañado, realmente la consideraba su amiga.

-Hasta pronto, Sakura—murmuro la Uzumaki.

* * *

 _Una vez la espalda de la pelirosa estuvo en contacto con la suavidad del colchón, los rostro de ambos se distanciaron brevemente observándose una única vez antes de volver a unir sus labios ante el apasionado proseguir de aquellas embestidas, de aquel vaivén que los unía tan bruscamente pero que plasmaba la auténtica necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro, perdiendo todo control posible, devorando sus labios con una pasión exacerbada que apenas y podía ejemplificar su sentir._

 _Ese aroma tan especial, ese perfume tan único tenia completamente doblegado a Sasuke, centrado en recorrer la piel del cuello de Sakura con besos y caricia que la hacían arquearse todavía más, sujetándose incansablemente de los hombros del Uchiha, arañándole la espalda, buscando sus labios tanto como le era posible. Caricias simplemente tortuosas y cautivantes que los tenían a ambos únicamente centrados en el otro._

 _Con un brusco movimiento ante el que ninguno de los dos puso resistencia, sin saber quién había dado el primer paso, ambos se encontraron cara a cara, ambos al mismo nivel, con sus rostros apenas y separados por un par de míseros centímetros que no hacían sino intensificar sus respiraciones, el latir de sus corazones, la sensibilidad de su ser, observándose con aquella intensidad tan específica y única, tan incongruente y clara a la vez, tan lejana del resto del mundo y tal central en ambos. Desesperada, Sakura volvió a unir sus labios con los del Uchiha en beso que parecía quitarle la respiración, amortiguando inútilmente sus gemidos, sujetándose de sus hombros, intentando que aquella entrega resultara de lo más placentera para ambos._

 _Regocijándose con las expresiones del rostro de su esposa, para Sasuke esos momentos en que los labios de ambos se veían separados no resultaba una tortura, sino todo lo contrario, sintiéndola arquearse todavía más contra él, jadeando continuamente contra su cuello, escuchándola intentando articular una mísera palabra entre sus gemidos de completo éxtasis…_

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sintiéndose sobresaltado y contemplando el bosque en que es encontraba, volviendo a reposar su cabeza contra el trono del árbol. Esos sueños tan vividos, no, esos recuerdos—porque eso eran—le daban un consuelo ante el cual aferrarse, le recordaban lo que había vivido, lo que volvería a vivir, la razón por la que debía ser paciente, la insistente respuesta ante sus pensamientos tan turbulentos, su anhelo por volver a tener a Sakura a su lado, por volver a ver a su hija…todo era por un bien mayor, intentaba convencerse así mismo de ello pero resultaba increíblemente difícil, deseaba ser egoísta, deseaba poder gobernar su propia vida y decidir qué hacer, pero nunca había hecho tal cosa.

El Uchiha observo el sol aparecer desde el horizonte, casi leyendo su mente: 31 de Marzo, el quinto cumpleaños de su hija Sarada, un día en que hubiera deseado poder estar junto a su familia, pero eso—lastimeramente—tendría que esperar. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que aferrarse a esos recuerdos justo como hacia Sakura, tenía que ver el paso de los días y creer que cada instante aminoraría esa responsabilidad, que cada nuevo día traía consigo una distancia menor que lo alejara de su familia.

Quería creer que no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo.

* * *

La Uchiha arqueo la espalda sobre el colchón, despertando tras una magnifica noche de sueño, apacible y serena como casi siempre sucedía gracias a su rutina y las energías que gastaba durante el día. Su madre le había permitido invitar a su amiga Chouchou para tener una especie de pijamada, pero nada fuera de lo común, solo hablar—o en el caso de Chouchou—y comer. Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera seguir reparando en sus planes, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta con cuidado antes de que los ojos de la pequeña se abrieran a causa de la sorpresa, viendo a su madre entrar con un pastel solo para ella, decorado por cinco pequeñas velitas.

-Feliz Cumpleaños— felicito Sakura, sentándose sobre la cama. Sarada se saboreó de solo ver el pastel que su madre había hecho. -Para la niña más bella del mundo—felicito la pelirosa, inclinándose y besando la frente de su hija.

Teniendo el máxime cuidado posible, Sarada aparto el pastel y abrazo efusivamente a su madre que le correspondió como siempre, besándole la mejilla y abrazándola de aquella forma tan protectora que casi le quitaba el aliento. Era otro cumpleaños feliz gracias a ella, a ella que siempre estaba ahí, a ella que siempre dejaba todo plan egoísta para cuidar de su hija. Sarada nunca hubiera imaginado una madre mejor.

-Gracias—sonrió Sarada, observando a su madre que le indico que volviera a sentarse sobre el colchón, desayunando como debía ser, -eres la mejor del mundo mamá—garantizo honestamente.

Sakura desestimo tal alago con su mano, no considerándose tan merecedora de ese título, de hecho Hinata—teniendo que cuidar de Boruto y Himawari—sacando a su relucir su carácter, se llevaba el titulo por mucho, ella y Temari que tenía que lidiar con un hijo que era la viva imagen de su padre.

-Solo soy una mamá—justifico Sakura sin demasiada importancia al título que tenía como matriarca de la familia.

Sarada volvió a recostarse sobre la cama y, cerrando los ojos por un breve momento, apago las velas ante la radiante sonrisa de su madre que la ayudo a cortar un trozo del pastel para que cada una pudiera desayunar. Cinco años recién cumplidos y teniendo por madre a la mujer más bella y bondadosa sobre la tierra, ¿Se podía pedir más? La verdad es que si y lo había pedido al momento de soplar las velas; que su padre estuviera ahí. Pero si debía hacer algo importante entonces ella lo entendería, aunque algo le decía que no podría entenderlo para siempre, llegaría el momento en que exigiría más detalles, en que se desconformaría con lo que ya sabía. Observando a su hija, Sakura descubrió lo que—hasta entonces—había mantenido oculto tras su espalda, tendiendo una cajita que su hija observo un tanto extrañada antes de aceptarla abrirla, observando los lentes en su interior.

-Y deberás comenzar a usar esto—aclaro Sakura.

Curiosa y claramente intrigada, Sarada tomo los lentes en sus manos, observando a su madre y luego a estos, nerviosa por el cambio, porque un cambio siempre era difícil, pero sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar esos lentes siempre seria Sarada Uchiha, eso era lo fundamental. Sakura observo atenta a su hija que, ante un breve instante de duda, no tardo en colocarse los lentes, acomodándolos y observando a su madre con un gesto nervioso

-¿Cómo me veo?—pidió saber Sarada, no pudiendo contemplarse en un espejo.

Con un gesto más bien intrigante, Sakura recargo su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, observando con indecisión a su hija cuyo corazón pareció detenerse ante la inescrutable mirada de su progenitora, no pudiendo parpadear siquiera en espera de una resolución confiable. Finalmente, y tras un breve momento de silencio, Sakura asintió con una sonrisa.

-Como tú—garantizo Sakura sin dejar de observar a su hija.

Su hija era todo lo que tenía para aferrarse a donde estaba, a la aldea, a esa vida. Dependía más de Sasuke de lo que hubiera podido siquiera imaginar, pero a su vez amaba tanto a su hija como para buscar su felicidad por sobre la propia, buscando que su hija nunca tuviera un motivo por el cual sentirse triste. Sabía que algún día no podría protegerla de todo, de hecho ese era su pero temor y el de Sasuke; no poder proteger a Sarada, pero deseando que ella pudiera valerse por sí sola.

-Me gustan—acepto Sarada.

Deseaban que su hija fuera fuerte y no dudaban de que lo seria, más fuerte incluso que ambos.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento la demora pero- **como ya dije** -intento ser fiel tanto al manga como al anime, siendo congruente en la medida de lo posible :3 dedico esta actualización a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, prometiendole actualizar " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " y " **La Bella & La Bestia**" el jueves y viernes) :3 a **ryomaysakuno93** (lamentando decir que, por ahora, eso no esta en mis planes, pero tal vez lo incluya más adelante) y a **Erisassi** (que menciono el porque **Sarada** usa lentes, mereciendo una dedicatoria por ser fiel al manga :3) el próximo capitulo se titulara " **El Nuevo Hokage** " y creo que saben porque :3 los dejo con sus conjeturas y pensamientos mis queridos amigos y lectores, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	20. El Nuevo Hokage

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes ( **Sasuke** y **Sakura** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Las eras cambiaban, la gente cambiaba, el trascurso de una época a otra debía transitarse con regularidad y Sakura podía estar satisfecha de haber conocido a cinco grandes Hokages hasta la fecha; el _tercero_ ; Hiruzen Sarutobi, el _cuarto_ ; Minato Namikaze, la _quinta_ ; su maestra Tsunade, _el sexto_ ; su Sensei y figura paterna, Kakashi y ahora, el _séptimo_ ; su amigo, Naruto.

Creía, no, esperaba, que este cambio de poder pudiera devolverle lo que le había sido quitado: la paz, la alegría, el consuelo de tener a su familia unida tanto por su propio egoísmo como por la felicidad de su hija. Sasuke ya llevaba casi cinco años lejos, tal vez-con la intervención de Naruto-pudiera volver aunque fuera por un tiempo breve, pero Sakura ya no podía más con las ansias de espera, ya no podía vivir con un recuerdo simplemente, no podía callar las dudas de su hija con simples palabras, además de que Sarada no se merecía estar privada de ver a su padre, ella no tenía por qué pasar por eso.

-Una nueva era empieza hoy Itachi- medito Sakura en voz alta, -y creo que estoy lista- asumió la pelirosa.

A diferencia de como solía hacer, dejando flores en las tumbas de sus suegros Fugaku y Mikoto, no tenía una tumba fija en que homenajear a su cuñado, pero la piedra memorial de los Uchiha le parecía suficiente. Sarada, de pie a su lado, dejo un ramo de flores en silente homenaje a su tío. Su madre siempre hablaba de él y del maravilloso Shinobi que había sido, del Hokage que el mundo no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer y que había entregado su vida entera en pro de la aldea…eso, a ojos de Sarada, era un verdadero modelo de persona, un magnifico Hokage.

-Sabe que hablamos de él, ¿verdad, mamá?- indago Sarada.

Ciertamente no había tenido el magno honor de tratar con Itachi en el mejor de los sentidos posibles, no había tenido oportunidad de encontrarse con él salvo antes de la guerra cuando formaba parte de Akatsuki, pero sabiendo la verdad de todo cuanto había hecho, Sakura comprendía su manera de pensar y el por qué para haberse sacrificado como lo había hecho, además de todo cuanto sabia de él gracias a lo que Sasuke le había dicho, era como si-de alguna forma-lo hubiera conocido y mediante esto podía hacer que su hija sintiera lo mismo y apreciara al hombre que-en vida-no había podido llamar tío, pero que sin embargo admiraba sinceramente.

-Por supuesto- sonrió Sakura, -cuando amas a alguien, siempre está en tu corazón, no importa la distancia que exista- garantizo la pelirosa antes de sonreír, al igual que su hija, por una pequeña marquita que se posó sobre el dorso de su mano. -Tenemos una invitada- bromeo Sakura.

-También quiere escucharte- rio Sarada.

-¿Pedimos un deseo?- sugirió Sakura a su hija que asintió -Pero en silencio, de lo contrario no se hará realidad- advirtió la pelirosa. Como un voto solemne, su hija hizo el gesto de su cierre sobre su boca, -¿Ya?- inquirió Sakura, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su hija. -Uno, dos, tres- conto la pelirosa.

De la forma más suave posible, la Uchiha emitió un suave soplido que hizo volar a la mariquita de su mano, haciendo reír a su hija, ambas contemplando el vuelo del pequeño insecto hasta que hubo desaparecido de la vista de ambas.

-¿Crees que hubiera querido esto?- dudo Sarada.

Conocía al nuevo Hokage, claro, él y su madre eran amigos y junto con su padre habían sido compañeros de equipo, además, de una u otra forma se había visto resignada a lidiar con Boruto, el hijo del-ahora-señor Séptimo, pero lejos de parecerle agradable siquiera, le parecía un chico molesto y fastidioso, irritante cuando menos, pero-extrañamente-su madre decía que el Séptimo se parecía a él en el pasado, aunque Sarada lo encontraba difícil, nadie podía ser tan exasperante como Boruto.

-Desde luego- afirmo Sakura, muy segura de lo que su amigo podría hacer como nuevo Hokage, -confiaba en Naruto, perdón, Señor Séptimo- se corrigió Sakura siendo que debía dar el ejemplo de respetar a la persona en el cargo, -sé que no tendría en mente a alguien mejor- garantizo la pelirosa.

Naruto marcaria la diferencia, vivía por ese sueño de ser Hokage y proteger a otros, su deseo de ascender a tal grado de importancia era noble y por ende Sakura podía depositar absolutamente su confianza en el Uzumaki y en que fuera a hacer todo lo necesario para mantener el orden y la justicia que él valoraba tanto como ella. Deseaba que fuera cierta la idea de que los viejos tiempos habían muerto…pero, desgraciadamente, solo el tiempo lo diría, nada más.

-Entonces yo también lo creo- afirmo Sarada.

Solo podían tener fe…y esperar.

* * *

Desde luego las cosas no habían salido como se habían planeado, y Sakura no había necesitado más que darse cuenta ante la especie de corazonada que Iruka había tenido durante la, aparente, presentación oficial del nuevo Hokage que, y ella se había dado cuenta, no era Naruto, sino Konohamaru. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Naruto era Naruto, y era imposible que algo no saliera mal el día en que su sueño se hacía realidad, estaban hablando del Ninja Numero 1° Hiperactivo Cabeza Hueca, alias, el Séptimo Hokage de Konoha. Sakura solo esperaba que eso no se repitiera de ahora en más en su mandato. Sonriente, la Haruno toco levemente la puerta del-antes-despacho del sexto Hokage, donde se encontraba su antiguo Sensei.

-Sakura- sonrió Kakashi bajo su máscara ante su siempre radiante alumna, -tan bella como siempre mi alumna favorita- adulo el Hatake en un tono falsamente coqueto que la hizo reír. -¿A que debo el honor?- indago Kakashi.

Su relación fraternal con su Sensei siempre había sido especial, estable y cómoda en un punto que le costaba deducir cuando se había formado exactamente, pero lo cierto es que Kakashi era un padre para ella y sabía que, de una u otra forma, siempre podría contar con él para todo cuanto fuera necesario, sin importar que fuera Hokage o no, aunque no sabía si podría hacerlo de ahora en más-por tiempo indefinido-ya que Kakashi había comentado querer darse un tiempo de retiro para sí mismo, algo que-en opinión de ella-tenía bien merecido.

-No sé si lo olvidas, pero fui y soy tu única alumna- obvio Sakura con simplicidad, el Hatake, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, la observo un tanto incrédulo por su ausencia de fundamento, cosa que la Uchiha noto inmediatamente, -solo se trata de una alumna que se da el placer egoísta de ver a su maestro- aclaro Sakura, orgullosa de poder llamarse la alumna de un Hokage, _Kakashi del Sharingan_. -Fuiste un buen Hokage, Kakashi, en serio- alabo Sakura.

Había provocado un increíble progreso en la aldea, había mantenido la bien merecida paz, iniciando su legislatura como tal tras la guerra, y teniendo tal repertorio de cualidades, Sakura estaba segura que nadie podría haber cumplido con tal labor más que él, bueno, exceptuando a Naruto que de ahora en más era el nuevo Hokage, pero eso ya comenzaba a cuestionarse-en el mejor de los sentidos-ante su ausencia a su propia ceremonia de presentación por motivos que Sakura aun desconocía.

-¿Kakashi?- pregunto el Hatake, en un tono burlescamente incrédulo, -¿ya no soy Kakashi Sensei?- rio el peligris.

-Ya no soy una adolescente, seguir diciéndote Sensei me resultaría raro- justifico Sakura pese a que, en el fondo, Kakashi siempre seria su Sensei, sin excepción alguna, -pero sabes que eres como un padre para mí- prometió la Uchiha, apreciando enormemente haber sido su alumna y haberse forjado como Shinobi gracias a él. -Quería resolver algunas dudas como Hokage que eres- planteo la pelirosa, dando a conocer, escasamente, sus motivos para estar ahí.

-Era- corrigió Kakashi, volteando brevemente hacia su escritorio, tendiéndole un papel que Sakura acepto sin impedimento alguno, -ni tu pierdes la costumbre, ni Sasuke que jamás me trata con respeto- comento el Hatake con un deje de falsa critica.

-En el fondo lo hace, que no lo demuestre es muy diferente- aludió la Uchiha, desdoblando el papel y comprobando que, para su alegría, se trataba de una nota de Sasuke.

Puede que solo fuera una nota escueta dirigida hacia quien había sido el Hokage, pero con solo leerla, Sakura sentía que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, que su corazón volvía a latir…saber que él estaba a salvo y bien, como ella tanto oraba que sucediera…era un motivo más que suficiente para sonreír, era un motivo más que suficiente para mantener las esperanzas de que todo fuera diferente.

-Cree haber encontrado un rastro, dice que lo seguirá en tanto le parezca necesario- leyó Sakura, agradecida por la atención que Kakashi había tenido con ella, doblando el papel y devolviéndoselo. -El mundo tiene una deuda con él, deberían devolver todo lo que ha hecho- se atrevió a inferir Sakura, más que convencida que su esposo merecía tener la oportunidad de volver, aunque fuera por un tiempo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- secundo Kakashi, -Sasuke ha pagado más de lo que hizo en el pasado, es una lástima sin embargo que las cosas no puedan cambiar- suspiro el Hatake.

-En Consejo se opuso a que regrese- afirmo Sakura, decepcionada.

-Hasta que no sea absolutamente seguro que no hay una amenaza asociada a los Otsutsuki- justifico Kakashi, repitiendo las palabras de Koharu o Homura.

Había intentado creer que so no sucedería, había intentado convencerse de la absurda idea-egoísta-de que Sasuke ya no tendría que estar lejos pero eso no era posible, esos malditos ancianos del Consejo seguían siendo tan tercos y leales a Danzo como habían sido en tiempo de Tsunade y no iba a cambiar, ellos y tantos otros que ahora se encontraban muertos eran culpables de que ella y Sasuke tuvieran que sacrificar sus vidas y su felicidad por causa de la paz. A Sakura no le hubiera importado tanto sufrir, ella sabía que eso debía ser así, se había hecho a la idea desde que era Genin…pero no quería que su hija tuviera que hacer lo mismo. ¡Sarada no tenía por qué hacerlo!

-Eso al menos le llevara cinco o seis años más- crítico Sakura, exasperada, -¿Qué más quieren?- cuestiono la Uchiha.

-Por desgracia su vida- aludió Kakashi. Puede que Koharu y Homura no lo manifestaran abiertamente, pero Kakashi no era tonto como para no darse cuenta de que eso es lo que realmente deseaban obtener ante la prolongada ausencia del Uchiha, -lamento decirlo de esta forma Sakura, pero esos sujetos están empeñados en los viejos pensamientos sobre los Uchiha y para ellos Sasuke sigue siendo una amenaza- menciono el Hatake, observando con compasión el triste semblante de su alumna, -Sarada no lo será porque tú eres su madre, quien la ha criado y enseñado sobre la aldea, de no ser así…

-Querían vernos muertas a ambas- dijo Sakura por él. Temía que eso pasara y, por lo visto, su temor se hacía realidad, no podría tener el placer egoísta de ver a su familia unida luego de ya casi cinco años. -Es obvio que Naruto no cambiara nada, a ellos solo les interesa que la aldea progrese como potencia, no la vida de quienes intentar proteger a los civiles, quienes intentan mantener la paz- critico Sakura con un sorprendente matiz de rencor en su voz.

Kakashi se sorprendió al escuchar esa emoción tan oscura en la voz de su alumna, pero ella tenía razón de estar tan enfadada: la ausencia de Sasuke, los rumores, los problemas con que tenía que lidiar sola y la exasperación por no poder cambiar las cosas estaban cambiando a Sakura, ya no era la usual joven feliz que sonreía habitualmente, que siempre podía sentir esperanzas de lo que fuera por más oscuras que parecieran las cosas. Volcada a su trabajo y su hija apenas y dejaba tiempo para sí misma, apenas y pensaba en sí misma. El Hatake estaba seguro que Sasuke se odiaría a si mismo-más de lo que ya hacia-si sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero tanto él como Sakura se empeñaban en ocultarle parte de las cosas para no preocuparlo. Sasuke ya tenía su propia carga con que lidiar, no iban a hacer más difícil su existencia.

-Desearía haber sido Hokage por más tiempo, quizá hubiera conseguido más- se culpó Kakashi.

-No, Kakashi, ni siquiera lady Tsunade pudo hacerlo, y sin ofender nadie podría- remedio Sakura, no deseando hacer sentir mal a su Sensei, -solo Itachi y para nuestra desgracia él no está vivo, ni puede ayudar- menciono la pelirosa, lamentando no contar con alguien que la ayudara debidamente en ese momento. -Pero no se imaginan lo que vendrá para ellos, su propia soberbia será su caída- aludió Sakura, para sorpresa e incredulidad de su Sensei. -Quien sabe, tal vez algún día un Uchiha, como tanto temen, cobre su sentencia- sentencio la pelirosa.

Sarada aún era una niña y cuando tomara peso y conciencia de todo cuanto pasaba a su alrededor tomaría la decisión de que hacer, como actuar, que sueño forjar y seguir como ella y Naruto habían hecho, no se trataba de rencor ni odio, tampoco desdén, sino simple sentido común. Ni ella, ni Sasuke ni Sarada necesitaban intentar hacer algo.

El destino mismo se encargaría de todo.

* * *

Sasuke no reparo en nada al estampar fuertemente su puño contra el árbol en que estaba recargado luego de haber leído la carta.

¿Más tiempo lejos de Sakura y de su hija?, ¿Qué más se suponía que hiciera? Ellas eran todo lo que le importaba en el mundo, ellas eran su hogar, ellas eran todo cuanto podía preocuparle, ellas eran la razón de que hubiera aceptado la misión que cumplía cada día, luego del nacimiento de Sarada se había determinado a ser egoísta, darse la ocasión de solo permanecer junto a Sakura para ambos tuvieran la oportunidad de la que habían estado privados desde siempre el ser un matrimonio como cualquier otro, pero aparentemente el tema de la normalidad estaba fuera de lugar para ambos, siempre lo había estado.

Lo que más lo hería no eran sus propios sentimientos, -de hecho ya se había hecho a la idea de que esto no era importante-pero Sakura, ¿Por qué tenía que ella tenía que seguir sufriendo?, ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo? Enamorarse de él por lo visto, mientras estuviera asociada a él de alguna forma, parecía tener garantizado un futuro en que las cosas no fueran fáciles o apacibles para ella, para ninguno de los dos, en absoluto. ¿Y Sarada? Ya se había aceptado-antes de irse-que ella tendría que creer sin él, tendría que olvidarse por completo-o casi-de él ya que no podría volver cuando quisiera para corroborar que estuviera bien, solo podía saber de ella por las cartas de Sakura o de Kakashi y Naruto, pero nadie estaba reparando en lo que su hija sentía al no verlo, igual de oprimida que él y Sakura ante semejante lejanía.

¿Por qué tenían que pagar?, ¿Cuándo terminaría todo eso?

* * *

-¿En serio, Naruto?, ¿Primer día como Hokage e inicias así?-reprocho Sakura con dureza.

La Uchiha le tendió un vaso de agua, a solas con él en su habitación luego de haberlo asistido, Hinata había acudido a ella tan velozmente como le había sido posible. Había esperado que Naruto tuviera algún problema, que algo absurdo o ridículo le impidiera asumir como Hokage, pero no esperaba que se tratara de algo tan ridículo como un arrebato de cólera por parte de su hija menor que no era sino un manojo de ternura y encanto. Si, quizá Himawari no aparentara todo cuanto era, pero lo sucedido no era culpa de ella sino de Naruto que no se había comportado como un padre pendiente como debía de haber hecho, lo sucedido solo era culpa de él, bueno y de Boruto quien se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, temporalmente aterrorizado por el susto que le había provocado su hermanita.

-Lo sé, tienes motivos para burlarte- rio Naruto, un demasiado débil como para levantarse, además del diagnóstico que ella había dado. Sakura mascullo algo inaudible entre dientes, cosa que confundió al Uzumaki. -¿Refunfuñas?- se sorprendido Naruto ya que ella jamás hacia eso.

-Si- acepto la Uchiha sin el menor problema, matizando su voz de ira y disconformidad, -cuando una mujer esta triste refunfuña y cuando esta alegre es una loca- protesto Sakura, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho.

-Realmente no te entiendo- se rindió Naruto, observándola desconcierto, -todos están felices menos tú- reparo el Uzumaki.

Escuchar a Naruto hablar de esa forma tan despreocupada no conseguía mermar su ira y molestia, esos sentimientos que se había guardado estando frente a Kakashi que nada tenía que lidiar con ello, pero Naruto si, él era el Hokage ahora y era su responsabilidad garantizar que los Shinobis leales a la aldea y a la paz establecida estuvieran a salvo, decía considerar a Sasuke su hermano, entonces debía remediar las cosas, hacer algo. Era su deber.

-¿Acaso algo va a cambiar?- pregunto Sakura, con voz fría y aire distante, cosa que sorprendió al rubio. -Yo te diré lo que sucederá; Sasuke no volverá, yo deberé seguir en el trabajo, Sarada seguirá extrañando su padre y tú como Hokage no harás que nada sufra un cambio- vaticino la Uchiha sin lamentar ninguna de sus palabras, porque sabía que todo sería así, -nadie lo ha hecho ni lo hará- zanjo la pelirosa.

Sakura era una persona irascible, impredecible y temperamental, de hecho a Naruto no le sorprendía que ella y Sasuke se comprendieran tanto entre si ya que tenían más en común de lo que aprecia, pero en ese momento Sakura se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por sus emociones, no era prudente que hablara así, él podía dejarlo pasar pero otras personas no lo harían.

-Sasuke sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando aceptó la misión- protesto Naruto.

-¿Acaso tuvo opción?- cuestiono Sakura, indignada ante su excusa, -¿Quién más tiene el Rinnegan?, ¿Tú?- pregunto la Uchiha de forma sarcástica. -No seas ridículo Naruto, por favor- pidió Sakura, sentándose y observando al Uzumaki que asintió, reprochándose a sí mismo el sonar tan distante. -¿Acaso Itachi es un héroe a ojos del mundo Shinobi? La gente sabe lo que quiere, la gente acepta lo que quiere, para muchos no soy sino la amante abandonada del Uchiha- se insultó la pelirosa, no reparando en nada. Naruto la observo incrédulo ante sus palabras. -Si escucho los aburridos rumores- aclaro Sakura ante la mirada del Uzumaki, su ahora Hokage.

-No deberías…- Naruto intento hacerla desistir.

-¿Y qué debería hacer?- exigió Sakura, con la voz quebrada. -Eligiendo entre el trabajo o mi casa para alejarme de todo esto, ¿Qué me sugieres que haga?- cuestiono la pelirosa.

Sakura se cubrió el rostro con su mano, haciendo todo máxime esfuerzo posible por no llorar, ya no podía aguantar y aguantar simplemente, estaba arrancándose el corazón conscientemente al hacerlo, sabía que los rumores no eran ciertos ni le importaban en lo absoluto, pero ¿Y Sarada?, ¿Qué pensaría ella? Su hija no merecía albergar dudas con respecto a su padre y el hecho de que Sasuke se reocupara enormemente por ellas, su sacrificio y esfuerzo sería nada si Sarada acababa grabándose una idea errónea del matrimonio de sus padres. Naruto se sintió impotente al verle así, incapaz de poder hacer nada para remediar las cosas, era la primera vez que la veía exteriorizar como se sentía y sabía que la única razón para hacer eso era porque estaba completamente destrozada por cargar con algo que jamás había considerado que sucedería, ni Sasuke ni ella.

-¿Qué más he de aguantar?, ¿Por qué Sasuke y yo?, ¿Por qué Sarada?- interrogo Sakura, levemente más tranquila. Levantando su mirada hacia Naruto. -Nunca hicimos nada para merecer esto- el Uzumaki coloco su mano sobre el hombro de ella, intentando hacerle saber que estaba bien llorar, que estaba bien no contenerse por una vez, pero Sakura no lo veía así, para ella llorar en ese momento no era sino una debilidad. -Por qué es tan difícil de entender por una vez, una mísera vez…que quiero ver a mi familia reunida, a Sarada feliz, a Sasuke aquí- Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para acallar un sollozo que casi fue delatado ante el tono quebradizo de su voz. -Eres mi amigo Naruto, y ahora mi Hokage, pero no me pidas que sea paciente y finja que todo está bien, porque tú sabes que nunca lo estará- pidió la Uchiha, serenándose y pareciendo fría ante el Uzumaki.

Naruto asintió, resignado, abrazándola contra su pecho en un gesto de hermandad. Para él era desgarrador saber el sufrimiento de su amiga, todo por causa de algo que no podía impedir, que había intentado pero que no había servido de nada

* * *

Luego de tantas discusiones y noticias infructíferas, había resultado fácil que llegara la noche y con ella la oportunidad de contarle todo a Sarada con quien se encontraba tumbada sobre su cama. Su hija deseaba dormir a su lado, la desoladora idea de esperar más antes de volver a ver a su padre la entristecía y sabía que también a su madre. Debían estar juntas en ese momento, ambas se necesitan entre si

-¿Qué pasara ahora, mamá?- pregunto Sarada, observando con incertidumbre a su madre, -¿Papá volverá?- averiguo la pequeña Uchiha.

Sakura apego más a su hija contra su pecho, acariciando su hombro y lamentando que no pudieran hacer nada más que resignarse en ese momento, apoyarse ya que solo se tenían entre ellas para lidiar con esa carga, nadie más podía entenderlas, nadie más podía comprender lo que ellas vivían día a día, porque era una incertidumbre constante, no sabiendo que esperar, no sabiendo si volverían a verlo siquiera.

-Ojala tuviera la respuesta, mi cielo- lamento Sakura, besando la coronilla de su hija, -es difícil saberlo, el Consejo, el Hokages y los demás Kages toman esa decisión- argumento la pelirosa, centrando toda su atención en el rostro de su hija.

-¿El peligro es así de grande?- se preocupó Sarada.

No recordaba muchas cosas de su padre, los recuerdos parecían evaporarse más con el pasar de los días, apenas y rememorando instante, imágenes o algo específico, pero sabía que tenía un padre que estaba lejos y deseaba que él no se arriesgara, pero si su madre creía en que él estaría a salvo, entonces ella también debía hacerlo, debía ser tan fuerte como lo era su madre.

-Según la investigación, sí- tranquilizo Sakura, besando la frente de su hija, abrazándola contra su pecho. -Cuando lidiamos con algo así en la guerra apenas y salimos vivos de ello- confeso Sakura aludiendo a los días pasados, eventos y sucesos de los que su hija era consiente por completo, -sé que tu padre hace esto por la aldea, pero más que todo por nosotras, porque nos ama- recordó la Uchiha como hacia siempre, intentando afianzar en su hija la fe de que Sasuke volvería en cualquier momento. Sarada bajo la mirada con un deje de tristeza ante sus palabras. -Sarada, mírame- pidió Sakura, inquieta ante su silencio y melancolía, -espero que no estés prestando oído a los rumores- advirtió la Uchiha.

Siendo una niña, propiamente tal, Sarada era más que consiente que no podía saber todo cuanto deseaba, si bien sabía lo que su tío había hecho y los dilemas que había evitado con su sacrificio al orquestar tamaña masacre, si bien entendía que su padre no podía estar a su lado en ese momento como deseaba…eso no significaba que las cosas fueran más fáciles para ella, jamás lo seria, pero aceptaba tener que lidiar con su propia carga como hacia su madre y como-sabia-hacia su padre y habían hecho su tío y sus abuelos.

-No, la verdad no me importan, solo dicen mentiras- amenizo Sarada, reposado su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre. -Pero me gustaría que las cosas cambiaran, que papá pudiera estar aquí con nosotras- se lamentó la pelinegra.

-Yo deseo lo mismo que tú- secundo Sakura, acariciando el cabello de su hija, -pero conseguir un cambio así seria radical y mucha gente se opondría- razono la pelirosa, tanto para su hija como para sí misma.

-Mamá, ¿Puedes contarme una historia para dormir?- pidió Sarada.

-¿Qué historia quieres oír?- acepto Sakura.

Acostumbraba a relatarle toda clase de historia a su hija, inicialmente aludiendo su viejos días como Genin y omo se había forjado las cosas que había visto, con quienes se habían enfrentado, luego estas historias se habían centrado en el Clan Uchiha; el Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi, todo por las propias preguntas que su hija hacía, inconscientemente eran respuestas para las dudas que su hija pudiera tener, perdón, tenia.

-Una de papá y tú, ¿Cómo se conocieron?- pidió saber la pequeña Uchiha, fascinada por conocer esa historia.

La pasividad de Sakura se transformó en decoro y recato, sonrosándose ante se interés. Sarada era una niña, como cualquier otra y por ende quería saber qué clase de historia de amor habían vivido sus padres. Por parte de Sakura, ella no sabía si enorgullecerse de su historia con Sasuke o no, claro, después de la guerra todo había sido maravilloso, él había regresado luego de dos años y medio, habían confesado sus sentimientos, iniciado una relación, viajado juntos, se habían casado y habían tenido una maravillosa hija que hacía a Sakura recordar cuán grande era el amor que sentían el uno por el otro…pero había detalles no tan agradables, sobre todo de su época de Genin, así como antes y durante la guerra. Sarada era consciente de lo que su padre había hecho, pero no de los detalles de la relación de ellos.

-Bueno, eso es bastante complicado- Sakura sonrió nerviosamente, tomando un instante para recordar tanto como le fuera posible y de la forma más exacta que pudiera ser comprensible para su hija que la observo atentamente, esperando a que iniciara su relato. -No recuerdo la fecha exacta porque entonces era muy pequeña, poco más de un año mayor que tú- la pelirosa pego su frente a la de su hija que rio emocionada. -Dicen que cuando encuentras a esa persona especial a quien has de unir tu vida, lo sientes, lo intuyes, lo sentí aquella vez cuando lo vi, supe de manera inmediata que estaba enamorada de él- la Uchiha sonrió, nostálgica.

-¿Y se lo dijiste?- se anticipó Sarada, emocionada, encandilada por completo.

-Intente hacerlo, lo tuve frente a mí, tuve la oportunidad…- alego Sakura, bajo la cabeza con decepción de su mima, recordando aquella oportunidad, -pero me arrepentí, temí el rechazo- se lamentó la pelirosa.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Había estado delante de Sasuke, había podido llamar su atención o ser lo bastante valiente de hablar con él, -habiendo sido bastante insegura en ese tiempo, con apenas siete años-solo para salir huyendo irremediablemente, demasiado asustada ante la posibilidad de no ser correspondida. En su época de Genin se había determinado a remediar esta situación, sinceramente enamorada de él, no decepcionándose al ver sus errores, sino que velando por él, intentando hacerlo razonar porque sabía que Sasuke era alguien vulnerable, completamente herido y que-ya fuera cierto o no-la necesitaba, necesitaba de su apoyo incondicional.

-Era un Uchiha, un prodigio, alguien inalcanzable- se defendió la pelirosa ante la mirada empática de su hija que sonrió levemente, entre divertida y comprensiva, -no fue hasta años después que intente acercarme y para entonces….- prosiguió Sakura.

-Las cosas eran diferentes- continuo Sarada por ella, cautivada por el origen del amor que le había permitido nacer, -¿Pero te rechazo?- inquirió la Uchiha, intrigada.

-Verbalmente, nunca- espeto Sakura intentando descifrar los pensamientos de su hija que se debatía entre una sonrisa soñadora y un aire intelectual muy común en ella. -Creo que eso fue lo que motivo a seguir intentando ser merecedora de él- acepto la pelirosa, recordando cómo se había sentido en esos días y en lo que había creído.

-O él de ti- razono Sarada, intentando empatizar con su padre, intentando comprender como, quizá, el podría haberse sentido con respeto a su madre. -Creo que siempre sintió lo mismo que tú, pero no lo admitió- aseguro la pequeña Uchiha.

La pelirosa contemplo con sorpresa e incredulidad a su hija, no había reparado en ello o al menos no hasta después de la guerra y nunca en esa medida. ¿Era posible?, ¿Sasuke podría haberle correspondido desde sus días de Genin, incluso antes? No sonaba descabellado, pero Sakura lamento no poder corroborar-en ese momento-si aquello era así o no.

-Bueno, en ese caso las cosas no son tan simples- acoto Sakura, recuperándose de su sorpresa inicial, -tu padre es algo inexpresivo, pero eso no significa que no sienta tanto o más que el resto de la gente, al contrario, significa que lo que muestra es realmente importante para él- Sarada parpadeo con somnolencia, intentando escuchar el resto de la historia, pero un tanto adormilada, -un te amo verbal no significa tanto para él como su significado, lo que sientes- la pelirosa bajo gradualmente el sonido de su voz, sintiendo a su hija acomodar su cabeza por sobre su hombro, cerrando sus parpados, aun meditabunda entre la historia y el sueño que le estaba ganando partido. -Siempre piensa en nosotras, lo sé, en ti, en lo bella que eres, en cuanto desearía verte- prometió la Uchiha, acariciando el hombro de su rayo de sol, su luna y su estrella, su mundo y corazón. -Nos ama a ambas- murmuro Sakura, besando la frente de su hija.

Ante el suave eco de la respiración de su hija a su lado, como señal inequívoca de que se encontraba dormida, Sakura fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y llorar tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, emocionalmente tocada no solo por el relato que acababa de dar, sino por el hecho de los recuerdos, de lo que todo eso significaba para ella. Extrañaba a Sasuke con cada fibra de su ser, de su alma, le dolía profundamente esa distancia, no saber dónde estaba, como estaba, no estar ahí para evitar sus pesadillas, no estar ahí a su lado por las mañanas, no tranquilizar sus pensamientos. Lo amaba tanto que esa distancia, esa separación calvaba un puñal en su corazón a cada segundo de cada día. Su corazón estaba roto y herido a causa de tantas pruebas, tantos obstáculos que nadie salvo ella y Sasuke tenían que soportar, ambos eran el único bálsamo para sus propias heridas, el amor que sentían era ese elixir que les devolvía la vida. No había vuelto a sonreír sinceramente desde la última vez en que había sido feliz a su lado, no dejaba de preocuparse por él, temiendo que un día alguien le diera la noticia que no quería escuchar, que no volvería a verlo y no quería siquiera pensar en ello pero le resultaba inevitable.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ella, por él y más que nada por Sarada.

* * *

 **PD:** tarde y lo siento enormemente pero he tenido que lidiar con complicaciones de carácter emocional que me han agotado y mucho, - **cosa que en realidad no es un impedimento justificado** -pero tampoco puedo actualizar tan seguidamente porque quiero **introducir capítulos** de " **Boruto: Naruto Next Generations** " en este fic, ademas de las escenas-y alguna que haré, creyendo que podrían haber sucedido-de la película " **Naruto: Boruto The Movie** " por ello quizá actualice cada dos semanas o un poco más, recordandoles que no solo me baso en el **anime** sino que sobre todo en el **manga** :3 el próximo capitulo se titulara " **Entrenando a una Uchiha** " y creo que saben o aluden porque :3 muchas gracias mis queridos amigos, amigas y lectores, gracias por la atención que tienen al leer, comentan o seguir la historia en todas sus formas :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	21. Entrenando a una Uchiha

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes ( **Sasuke** y **Sakura** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

El mundo de los Ninjas había sido un caos desde siempre, en si era fácilmente deducible que la paz habría de ser casi inalcanzable o totalmente inalcanzable, pero esos días se habían logrado, la legislatura del Séptimo Hokage parecía una señal inequívoca para que todo vivieran sin preocupación alguna, los días de guerra parecían cosa el pasado y gracias a él lo eran en la actualidad.

Su madre estaba ocupada trabajando y encargándose casi por completo de la administración y todo lo referente al personal del hospital en compañía de lady Tsunade que se encontraba de visita, oportunidad que Sarada aprovecho para recorrer todo el lugar a gusto, pérdida en sus pensamientos. Dentro de un par de meses cumpliría seis años, podría entrar en la academia, podría forjarse como una Kunoichi, ser como su madre a quien admiraba tanto y sabía que pese a la distancia podría igualmente enorgullecer a su padre, pero quería entrenar, quería estar lista para lo que sea que pudiera tener lugar, pero no podía hacerlo ya que su madre no lo permitía, siendo sobreprotectora como siempre. Había muchas cosas que no sabía, entre ellas muchos detalles sobre su padre, pero si de algo estaba segura era que debía de ser alguien muy fuerte como para tener como responsabilidad una misión tan importante que lo mantuviera lejos por tanto tiempo, quizá el permitiría con mayor facilidad que la entrenaran, quizá el mismo la hubiera entrenado…pero para Sarada resultaba muy fácil pensar en el " _hubiera_ " y no en el " _es_ ".

La pequeña Uchiha, desde lo alto del hospital, contemplo con fascinación un combate que tenía lugar en el patio de la academia y que resultaba favorecedoramente visible para ella. La fuerza de los golpes…la determinación, la agilidad, la estrategia…No era que le apasionaran la batallas ni nada, no, pero la idea de tener la fuerza para marca una diferencia y ayudar a otros le resultaba enigmática, quería un futuro así, si pudiera ser fuerte desea empleara eso ayudando a otros como hacia su padre al estar lejos por causa de aquella misión. Quería ser la digna hija de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha, y para que eso pasara debía de poder entrenar, pero su madre no iba a permitirlo y lo sabía. Esperaba que la visita de lady Tsunade cambiara algo porque ciertamente Sarada por primera vez en su vida sentía que su madre no la estaba valorando lo suficiente al no permitirle avanzar.

Pero ser un Shinobi significaba más que fuerza, más que habilidad e ingenio, más que lealtad, ser un Shinobi significaba una prevención para el futuro y Sakura deseaba que su hija entendiera todo por lo que ella misma y Sasuke habían tenido que pasar y la clase de vida que aguardaba a quienes eran como ellos y tenían que lidiar con la responsabilidad. Claro que confiaba en su hija y sus capacidades, desde luego, pero aún le parecía que era muy pequeña como para preocuparse y pensar en todas esas cosas...lastimeramente, a su vez, sabía que no podría protegerla del mundo por más tiempo como era su empeño, en un punto Sarada debería de continuar sola, debería de aprender dela vida y sus golpes como Sasuke y ella, eso era algo que no podía cambiarse. Pero entrenar personalmente a su hija era u tema cerrado y sin discusión; no pensaba hacerlo, la idea de que le ocurriera algo era demasiado preocupante como para ignorarla.

Había momentos en que ignoraba esto y se maravilla ante la determinación que hija tenía pese a su edad, su fortaleza de carácter…sin duda había heredado lo mejor de Sasuke y ella; segura de sí, pero sin ser displicente, animosa pero sin ser irritante, inteligente pero sin ser arrogante, respetuosa pero con un margen de confianza indeleble. Acompañada de lady Tsunade que había decidido dedicarle algo de tiempo visitándola, y contemplando con orgullo como se encargaba por completo del hospital. Sakura llego a lo más alto del hospital, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho al ver a su hija ensimismada en el combate que estaba contemplando, entendía su admiración porque ella misma la había sentido en sus días de Genin, pero la guerra y las matanzas le había enseñado varias cosas sobre la verdadera cara del mundo y que todo no era una bola de nieve que contemplar con maravilla desde su exterior…todo se oscurecía desde el centro de la verdad, ella y Sasuke lo sabían muy bien. La pelirosa carraspeo ligeramente, llamando l atención de su pequeña hija que volteo muy lentamente, temiendo ver el rostro iracundo de su madre, pero lejos de ser así Sakura mantenía una imagen de completa serenidad, cosa que sin embargo no preocupo menos a la Uchiha

-Hola, mamá- sonrió Sarada.

Había vuelto a descubrirla.

* * *

Abrazando a su hija a su cuerpo, Sakura continúo su rumbo de regreso a casa siendo acompañada por lady Tsunade. Su visita no duraría mucho tiempo y estando alejada de su maestra Sakura quería volver a tenerla cerca tanto tiempo como pudiera, más que la mujer que había sido la Quinta Hokage, más que su maestra Sakura había considerado Tsunade como una segunda madre para ella, había estado ahí y la había fortalecido, alentado y animado a ser más fuerte, había leído sus propios pensamientos y la había apoyado a cada paso y tropiezo, celebrando su fortalecimiento y sin importar el paso de los años Sakura no dejaba de sentir admiración y aprecio infinito por la Senju quien pese a su aparente desinterés o displicencia interiormente era alguien llena de bondad con un claro sentido del deber y la justicia.

-¿Cuándo podré entrenar?- consulto Sarada.

-Cuando seas mayor- indico Sakura.

Había tenido esa conversación muchas veces, siempre con la misma conclusión: Sarada no podría hacer lo que deseaba, o al menos no aún, aún era una niña y como tal estaba bajo su responsabilidad y atenta vigilancia, digna de comparar con la de un halcón. Su mayor deber como madre era mantener a Sarada a salvo, Sasuke confiaba en que lo haría y su mayor prioridad era esta, claro, quizá Sarada no lo comprendiera pero Sakura solo vivía por ella, por hacerla felicidad y garantizar que no le sucediera nada, siempre seria así.

-Pero lady Tsunade dice que estoy lista- protesto la Uchiha.

-¿En serio?- la pelirosa volteo a ver a su maestra

Tsunade suspiro de la forma más inaudible posible, no solo había brindado su opinión al respecto sino que le había garantizado a Sarada que entrenar a su edad no sería un problema, de hecho era de lo más normal o lo seria si Sakura no se empeñara en impedirlo cada oportunidad. Sabiendo todo lo que el consejo y la aldea habían hecho contra los Uchiha y contra Sasuke, Tsunade era quien más apreciaba todo cuanto el Uchiha estaba haciendo, sacrificando su propia vida por una aldea que bien podía o no valorar lo que estaba haciendo, y a su vez Sarada merecía ser entrenada, merecía poder elegir que camino seguir y siendo la hija de dos Sannin sin lugar a dudas resultaría ser un prodigio incuestionable, ya lo demostraba con su mente aguda y grandes conocimientos. Ella marcaria una diferencia.

-Quizá podría comenzar a enseñarle algunas cosas, para que así al menos pueda defenderse- defendió la Senju.

-¿De quién?- cuestiono Sakura con aparente tranquilidad, cuando en realidad estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no enfadarse.

-De cualquier amenaza- razono Tsunade, evidentemente.

Ya fuera que Sakura lo aceptase o no, la vida daba muchas vueltas, de la guerra se podía pasar a la paz en menos de una década y viceversa, y tal y como ahora todo lo que se respiraba era calma dentro de unos años podría ser desesperación y guerra, pero para ello debían de estar preparados y saber sobrevivir, eso era lo que Sarada quería hacer; estar capacitada para enfrentar el mundo, quería conocer la verdadera cara de la realidad y solo podría hacerlo si entrenaba y se volvía una Kunoichi capacitada, la mejor cuando menos porque Tsunade estaba completamente segura de que así seria. ¿La hija de dos Sannin y descendiente de los Uchiha? No podría esperarse otra cosa de esa niña salvo la grandeza absoluta.

-¿Acaso no vivimos en tiempos de paz?- dudo la pelirosa, no sabiendo que pensar ciertamente al respecto. -Por no decir que hay Shinobis capacitados que se ocupan de ello, entre ellos el Hokage, mi esposo y yo- cito Sakura con evidente negativa sobre el tema.

Claro que comprendía las cosas, sabía que el destino de Sarada, ella misma y Sasuke, la impulsaban a ser terca, determinada, elegir ser Ninja porque su predecesores y estirpe completa igualmente lo había sido. Que fácil hubiera sido ignorar todo eso y tener una vida relativamente normal, pero su caso no era ese ni lo seria jamás, su vida, la propia y la de Sasuke estaban sujetas a mayor empeño del que ellos mismos hubieran llegado a considerar posible siquiera en el pasado.

-Entonces solo puedo decir que espero que el día en que tenga que luchar no llegue- se resignó la Senju pero no del todo, conociendo a la pequeña Uchiha que bajo la mirada con tristeza. -Pero sabes tan bien como yo, Sakura, que una serpiente debe atacar, los lobos cazar…- enumero Tsunade reprobatoriamente de forma indirecta.

-Es una niña- alego Sakura.

Su hija se alejaría en algún punto como ella misma había hecho al tomar sus propias decisiones anteriormente hasta llegar a donde estaba, no podría aletargar más las cosas, pero tampoco deseaba dejar de ver a su hija como su princesa, su sol, su niña hermosa, pero debería de aceptarlo. Sarada intercalo su mirada desde lady Tsunade a su madre, incapaz de predecir cuál sería la conclusión de ese debate con respecto a si estaba bien entrenarla o no, si no era posible lo aceptaría, lo guardaría n su mente como un sueño irrealizable, pero le picaba la curiosidad el comportamiento de su madre, siempre había ido protectora pero no a ese punto, había escuchado sus relatos de la guerra de forma parcial. Pero lo vivido debía de ser muy desagradable como para que su madre fuera tan renuente a pensar en entrenarla siquiera.

-No lo será siempre- recordó Tsunade.

* * *

Sarada se sentó sobre la cama, observando con inquietud la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. El debate entre su madre y lady Tsunade no había traído resultados fructíferos con respecto a su fantasía, pero tampoco es como si pensara en exigir algo así, pero no conseguía entender del todo la renuencia de su madre, si, su instinto protector era lo que hasta entonces la había mantenido a salvo y garantizado que pudiera desarrollar su inteligencia con una eficacia irrefutable, pero Sarada intuía que había una razón más que esa para que su madre insistiera en no querer entrenarla, en no ver con buenos ojos que su carrera como Ninja, Genin, Shinobi o Kunoichi comenzara tan prontamente y la Uchiha sopesaba que no se debía únicamente a los malos recuerdos que su madre tenía de la época de la Cuarta Gran Guerra.

-¿Y si prometo tener cuidado?, ¿Y si tú me entrenas?- indago Sarada, viendo a su madre cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-A dormir- ordeno Sakura, no deseando tener esa conversación con ella precisamente.

Sin protestar y bajo un aparente silencio, Sarada accedió a las órdenes de su madre, metiéndose bajo las sabanas y acomodando las almohadas en su espalda para estar lo más cómoda posible; no iba a dar por terminada esa conversación tan pronto. Kakashi Sensei le había dicho que había heredado la terquedad tanto de su madre como su padre, y aun cuando no tuviera a su pare como respaldo, Sarada estaba dispuesta a obtener respuestas, no iba a quedarse callada esperando nada.

-Por favor, mamá, piénsalo- pidió la Uchiha, arropándose sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de su madre, -eres una Sannin, ¿Quién mejor que tú?- razono Sarada evidentemente.

Sus padres eran dos leyendas del mundo Ninja, los Shinobis más fuertes tras el Séptimo Hokage, sentía orgullo de llamarse la hija de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha pero eso no ra suficiente, deseaba emular su gloria actual y pasada, poder ser como ellos, ser la digna hija de dos Sannin legendarios, si su padre estuviese presente de igual modo le suplicaría que la entrenara, pero ya que no era posible esta circunstancia debía de apegarse a su madre que era el único vínculo emocional físico con que acercarse a su padre e intentar creer que él pensaría igual que ella de estar presente. Sakura negó para sí misma, acomodando las sabanas mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, observado a su hija que seguía presionándola tanto o más que su maestra, su hija era igual de valiosa para ella que el inmenso amor que sentía por Sasuke porque era una representación de cuanto se amaban, el reflejo de ambos porque era así, Sarada había heredado lo mejor de ambos y Sakura se enorgullecía de verla fortalecerse más cada día…pero someterla a un entrenamiento le parecía demasiado precipitado, por ello y porque no estaba capacitada para transmitirle todos los conocimientos que como Uchiha debía de poseer como tal.

-Ser ninja o saber pelear no te hace una heroína- protesto Sakura.

-Al menos enséñame a usar los kunai o la shuriken- pidió Sarada.

Sakura sonrió levemente, bufando a causa de la insistencia de su hija. Si Sasuke pudiera verla…era igual de terca que él, decidida y persistente, cuando tenía algo en la mente era demasiado difícil hacer que cambiara de idea, ciertamente Sarada había heredado la esencia natural de su personalidad, impulsiva en ocasiones y algo exuberantemente temeraria, pero antes que ser tan semejante a ella como Sasuke había insistido, Sarada era su viva imagen, una Uchiha, y es ahí donde radicaba el problema, ¿Cómo entrenarla específicamente? Aunque lo hiciera, no podría hacer lo mismo que Sasuke, no podría brindarle todas las respuestas que merecía tener sobre su Clan siendo que ella aun no terminaba de aprender y entender lo que significaba realmente llevar el apellido y el emblema de los Uchiha.

-Sarada, eres lo más valioso que tu padre y yo tenemos en el mundo- recordó Sakura, acariciando cuidadosamente el rosto de su hija que no despegaba su mirada de ella, -por eso es que él no está aquí, de otro modo él te entrenaría- aclaro la pelirosa, dándole omniscientemente una parte de la auténtica respuesta acerca de porque no deseaba entrenarla; porque su responsabilidad no recaía en ello, -sabes que todo es por nosotras, porque nos ama- garantizo Sakura.

Sin dejarse sorprender por sus palabras, comenzando a dudar un tanto de ese "amor" la pequeña Uchiha recargo u mentón en la palma de su mano, observando a su madre con sapiencia y apatía. Claro que creía en el amor que su madre sentía, pero-y se atrevía a dudarlo-¿Era correspondida? Veía cada día a los niños y niñas de su edad, sus padres, sus familias…no quería admitirlo pero sentía envidia, ¿Por qué ella no podía ver a su padre? Le parecía injusto y aún más ya que no tenía una razón en concreto.

-Ya me contaste esa historia- sonrió Sarada.

Una sonrisa divertida se plasmó en los labios de la matriarca Uchiha que hubo acomodado su postura para mayor comodidad. No podía evitar lo inevitable; Sarada dudaba de que sus palabras con respecto a Sasuke fueran ciertas y no la culpaba, ni a Sasuke que no podría regresar aun, de hecho tampoco le servía culpar a nadie y no pensaba amargarse innecesariamente por causa de esto, sabía que Sasuke no aprobaría que lo hiciera. Si su hija no iba a entenderla mediante " _palabras románticas_ " como ahora llamaba a sus repetitivos discursos, quizá fuera mejor emplear otra estrategia; un relato nuevo.

-Por eso hoy te contare una historia nueva, la historia de los ninjas- aludió Sakura.

-¡Sí!- chillo Sarada emocionada, recostándose sobre las almohadas, lista y dispuesta a escuchar esta " _nueva historia_ ".

-Para que así comiences a ver que la vida de los Ninjas no es tan emocionante-menciono Sakura más para sí misma, pero siendo escuchada por su hija.

Cruzando las manos por sobre las sabanas, Sarada asintió únicamente. Los relatos de su madre no eran historias vacías sin fundamento; eran lecciones y metáforas, enseñanzas y consejos, sabía que mediante sus palabras podía encontrar parte de las respuestas que tanto ansiaba, así podía comprender el mundo y darle sentido a los baches e inconvenientes que encontraba en su camino, sus historias jamás eran ficción como si habrían de serlo otra clase de historias relatadas por otra madres a sus hijos…su madre siempre era sincera y decía la verdad.

-Hace mucho, en el origen de lo que hoy llamaríamos mundo, no existía el concepto Shinobi- inicio Sakura, causando la intriga deseada en su hija que escucho todo atentamente. -Cierta princesa llego desde las estrellas, su nombre era Kaguya Otsutsuki, su deseo era evitar las guerras y por ello comió del fruto del Dios Árbol, pudiendo así manipular el chakra- Sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de su madre, Sarada hizo todo lo posible por darle imagen a todo cuanto estaba relatando, con una veracidad que siempre conseguía sorprenderla. -Todo era idóneo, con ese poder se dieron por terminadas las guerras y la gente ya no tendría que morir innecesariamente, pero el poder siempre causa tentación y no tomo mucho tiempo antes de que las personas comenzaran a obsesionarse con el poder, causando divisiones, lejanías, separando a la propia Kaguya de sus hijos Hagoromo y Hamura quienes tuvieron que sellarla para evitar esto- relato Sakura, entrelazando su mano con la de su hija.

-¿Y así terminaron las guerras?- dudo Sarada, con curiosidad.

-Tristemente no, ya que la voluntad de Kaguya se manifestó mediante Zetsu Negro, su tercer hijo quien causo que los dos hijos de Hagoromo se enemistaran entre sí- admitió Sakura, viendo asentir a su hija que seguía paso a paso cada fragmento de su historia, -Indra; el mayor, de quien se originó el clan Uchiha, y Ashura; el menor, de quien se originó el clan Senju- Sarada sonrió levemente, viendo sus propios antecedentes familiares implicados en la historia. -De esta enemistad entre hermanos surge una incógnita: para mantener el orden en este mundo, ¿Es necesario el poder o el amor?- planteo Sakura como una pregunta abierta.

Bajo estas diferencias se forjaba el mundo y los ideales de la gente en su totalidad, ¿Qué se buscaba exactamente?, ¿La felicidad o la concertación de una ambición? Ambas cosas iban de la mano porque se complementaban entre sí solo si el deseo en el corazón de un individuo no era puramente egoísta o cruel.

-Eso es una aminoración, todos tienen ideas diferentes- razono la Uchiha.

-Exactamente- felicito la pelirosa, sonriéndole a su hija, -por ello esta enemistad se mantuvo de forma longeva por generaciones en que el clan Senju y el clan Uchiha solo se enfrentaban entre sí de forma desmedida, intentando hacer diezmar al otro, hasta que alguien…- culmino Sakura.

-Puso un alto al fuego; el Primer Hokage- bostezo Sarada, intentado ocultar este gesto.

Sakura sonrió al ver que la habitual rutina tenía lugar, como siempre: Sarada deducía el final de la historia justo cuando comenzaba acercarse su hora de dormir.

-Sera mejor que no cuente el resto de la historia porque la conoces, y porque tienes sueño- sonrió Sakura.

La pelirosa acomodo mejor las sabanas, viendo bostezar nuevamente a su hija que con suma lentitud fue dejándose guiar por el sueño que apena y la hacía anclarse a la realidad. Sakura se inclinó, besando cálidamente la frente de su hija, acariciando su rostro antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, antes de tomar un certera decisión sobre si entrenarla o no tenía muchas cosas en que pensar antes de tomar una decisión. Todo sería mucho más fácil si Sasuke estuviera ahí…pero no estaba y debía hacerse a la idea.

-Mamá, prométeme que me entrenaras- pidió Sarada, claramente adormilada.

En el umbral de la puerta, Sakura volteo a ver a su hija que hizo todo a su alcance por mantenerse despierta, una imagen tanto tierna como adorable de contemplar, no había bien más preciado para ella que su hija y si el único medio de protegerla era entrenarla…tendría que resignarse y hacerlo.

-Lo pensare- prometió Sakura, apagando la luz.

Tenía que replantearse las cosas.

* * *

 _La misión en cuestión siempre lo llevaba a viejos lugares, puntos que había encontrado anteriormente y esa vez no era la excepción, dando con el viejo claro de un bosque que desembocaba en una impresionante pero serena cascada que parecía reflejar casi en su totalidad la luz del sol por sobre su superficie y toda la hierba del claro. Era uno de los pocos lugares en que disfrutaba estar, pero que esta vez le resultó extraño y confuso, despertando un sentir extraño en él, pero no desagradable en lo absoluto. La luz reflejada en el claro no impidió que Sasuke se percatara de la presencia d alguien en ese lugar, cerca de la orilla._

 _Avanzando lentamente hacia quien se encontraba tumbado sobre la orilla, la luz comenzó a esclarecer a la persona allí recostada permitiéndole a Sasuke contemplar un rostro que llevaba años fantaseando con volver a ver, ahí tumbada sobre la hierba-aparentemente dormida-delante de él se encontraba Sakura, suspirando acompasadamente con una expresión de completa paz y relación sobre su hermoso rostro que permanecía sereno. Resulto imposible para Sasuke resistirse, arrodillarse junto a ella y entrelazar brevemente su mano con la de ella antes de acariciar su rostro, siguiendo las suaves líneas que conformaban sus rasgos; sus mejillas, sus parpados, los contornos de su rostro, sus labios…_

 _De forma lenta pero cautivante, los hermosos orbes de la pelirosa quedaron expuesto ante él, seductoramente adornados por aquellas largas pestañas que hacían más encantadora tierna y perfecta su mirada y la forma ne que sus ojos brillaban ante la luminosidad de la sonrisa que adorno sus labios, únicamente dirigida hacia él. Había soñado con ese momento en tantas oportunidades, seguía siendo tan hermosa y perfecta, no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía siendo la misma mujer a la que había visto por última vez hacia cinco años y que siempre seria perfecta ante sus ojos._

 _-Sakura…- Sasuke sonrió ladinamente._

 _-Sasuke- sonrió Sakura, sentándose tan prontamente como le fe posible, -lo siento, me quede dormida esperándote- confeso la pelirosa._

 _Ella jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo con su inocencia, co esa ingenuidad reflejadas en esos orbes esmeralda que reflejaban la pureza y bondad de su corazón. Sabía que era inmerecedor del amor que ella le profesa, ¿Qué había sacrificado por ella? Probablemente nada pero porque no podía hacerlo, ella había arriesgado su vida en infinidad de ocasiones, había estado dispuesta a abandonar todo cuanto poseía por él…y de ser posible Sasuke hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero comparado con ella él no poseía absolutamente nada, ella era todo para él, su bien más apreciado, la única mujer en su vida, a quien más amaba en el mundo. Si algo sacrificaba por ella era su vida y no dudaba en hacerlo y cumplir esa misión y así protegerla a ella y a Sarada._

 _-¿Me estabas esperando?- se sorprendió Sasuke, sentándose a su lado._

 _-Desde luego que sí, mis sentimientos cruzan kilómetros solo para dar contigo- garantizo la pelirosa sin desvanecer la radiante sonrisa de sus labios. -Deseo verte a los ojos y abrazarte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo- declaro Sakura, alzando una de sus manos y acariciando con extremo cuidado y devoción el rostro de él. -Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte, tanto que quiero compartir contigo- reconoció la pelirosa._

 _Podía imaginarse que clase de coas iba a contarle y de serle posible Sasuke hubiera dedicado cada momento a escuchar y en realidad siempre lo hacía, se atrevía a admitirlo; la conocía tanto como ella lo conocía a él, desde siempre había estado enamorado de ella, en la actualidad podía admitirlo pero en sus días como Genin había sentido tanto miedo de formar un vínculo que podría perder que se había negado la posibilidad de aceptar la importancia que ella cobraba en su vida hasta volver a verla años después y entonces había luchado contra su propio sentido del deber y sus prioridades, formando un margen invisible que había preservado sus sentimientos por ella que no hacían más que creer más y más cada día._

 _-Me gusta esa idea- admitió el Uchiha._

 _Puede que su propio orgullo y experiencia por causa de todas las perdidas en su vida lo hicieran parecer indiferente, pero eso distaba mucho de la realidad y quien era en realidad, en lo más profundo de su ser sufría por esa distancia, por estar tan lejos de su hija y en especial de la mujer que amaba, esa distancia lo torturaba cada día teniendo que lidiar con pesadillas que no tenían lugar si se encontraba junto a Sakura, esas pesadillas que había tenido desde la masacre Uchiha…ella era la calma en su vida y no estando junto a ella nada tenía sentido para él._

 _-Siempre estoy contigo Sasuke, aun cuando no me veas- recordó la pelirosa con su dulce y afable voz, comparable a la cadenciosa voz de una sirena, -no importa si es aquí o en otro lugar, nunca me iré de tu lado- prometió Sakura, aludiendo las palabras que él le había dicho cinco años atrás._

 _La ocasión era perfecta, todo respecto a ella era absolutamente perfecto; la forma en que la luz hacia relucir la suavidad de su piel, como brillaban aún más sus hermosos ojos, la dulzura de su sonrisa, no podía imaginar la vida sin ella siquiera, ella era la única luz en su vida, su camino en el mundo, si había soportado esos años lejos de ella era precisamente porque la amaba, de otro modo no lo pensaría dos veces y regresaría a Konoha llevándola consigo. Pero las cosas no eran así de sencillas, tenían una hija a la que amaban y deseaban proteger por encima de cualquier cosa, eso significaba más para ambos que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, porque sus sentimientos se conectaban gracias a Sarada. Sintiendo la pesada atención de los ojos del Uchiha sobre su persona, observando con atención y devoción cada uno de sus gestos, Sakura bajo la mirada, sintiéndose abrumada por lo que solamente él conseguía provocar en ella, por todo lo que él precisamente significaba en su vida, él era su todo, su fuerza y respaldo, gracia a él tenía fuerzas para ser paciente y esperar ansiosamente cada día el momento en que la espera por fin terminara._

 _El Uchiha sostuvo delicadamente el mentón de ella haciendo que levantara su mirada, encontrándola con la suya, no deseando perder momento alguno de contemplar su rostro, su belleza y todo lo que ella significaba en su vida y que siempre significaría, hasta su último aliento. De forma natural, producto de la necesidad y unidad que los hacia amarse tan sinceramente como lo hacían, los rostro de ambos se acercaron de forma inequívoca, no sin que Sasuke observara maravillado como ella cerraba sus ojos sin hacer desaparecer aquella sonrisa, completamente entregada a él, tan devota como él a ese amor que les permitía vivir, que los hacia permanecer juntos a pesar de todo..._

Sasuke parpadeo al sentir la tenue luz del sol que consiguió despertarlo, el Uchiha se reprendió ante su propia debilidad que lo hizo contemplar si es que la mujer que tanto amaba se encontraba a su lado…entre tantas habituales pesadillas su único descanso era imaginarla a ella, tan hermosa y perfecta como la recordaba pese a saber que sus sueño y recuerdos apenas y podrían hacerle justicia a como era realmente y cuanto debía de haber cambiado en los años que habían transcurrido, pero si había cambiado Sasuke estaba seguro que era para mejor, la conocía a la perfección como para pensar esto. Irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos, de forma sorpresiva un halcón aterrizo pulcramente sobre el suelo, oportunidad que el Uchiha aprovecho para tomar la carta que tenía, percibiendo de forma inmediata el inconfundible aroma a rosas y jazmines que conocía a la perfección, leyendo las palabras escritas en la carta:

 _Espero que estés pensando en mi tanto como yo pienso en ti._

 _Sé qué hace años insistí en que Sarada se parecía mucho a ti pero ahora lo reafirmo, es igual de terca que tú, persistente y tenaz, insiste en querer entrenar. Sé que tiene la edad apropiada y es el momento adecuado ya que debe entrar a la academia en unos meses, pero ¿Cómo ser maestra en vez de madre? Te confesare mi verdad; tú eres el Uchiha aquí, no yo, no sé cómo entrenarla realmente, no poseo los fundamentos que tú tienes, pero comienzo a pensar que postergar las cosas no ayudara en nada a que podamos protegerla como deseamos, pero asumo que tomar una decisión sería igual de difícil para ti, lo sé porque te conozco mejor que nadie._

 _Me desahogo en estas palabras porque cada día es un reto nuevo para mí, pero solo subsisto gracias a sus palabras: no importa si es aquí o en otro lugar, nunca me iré de tu lado. Te amo ahora y siempre Sasuke y eso nunca va a cambiar._

Un suspiro casi inaudible fue todo cuanto emitió el Uchiha, sonriendo ladinamente ante la reciente información, doblando cuidadosamente la carta, imaginando todas las proezas que Sakura debería de hacer para complacer los deseos de su hija que parecía haber heredado su capacidad para hacerla perder la paciencia, claro que hubiera deseado poder entrenar a su hija, ayudar a Sakura a aminorar las dudas que sospecha tenia Sarada, pero tal y como había escuchado en su sueño…debería ser paciente y esperar, en algún momento esa distancia intransitable desaparecería y todo podría ser como antes, todo se volcaría en su favor y en el de Sakura y Sarada.

Solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar.

* * *

-Ambas sabemos que deberías entrenarla, tiene la edad apropiada y la necesidad- aludió Tsunade, observando de sola sayo a la Uchiha, -dentro de un par de meses entrara a la academia- recordó la Senju.

-Creí que vino por una visita de cortesía, maestra, no a criticarme- alego Sakura.

Sakura termino de revisar los expedientes sobre su escritorio con la diligente colaboración de su maestra. Sarada se encontraba junto a Chouchou bajo la supervisión de Karui, aunque en realidad no necesitaba supervisión, Sarada era respetuosa y callada, sabía cómo comportarse por mero instinto e inercia, la tendencia de Sasuke a la introspección era algo que Sarada había heredado indudablemente y que la hacía ser igual de responsable que ella misma, Sakura sabía que no necesitaba vigilar a su hija para saber que siempre hacia lo correcto. Una risa divertida y sínica abandono los labios de la Senju que arqueo una ceja, levantando su mirada hacia la Uchiha.

-Deje de ser tu maestra hace muchos años, Sakura, pero eso no significa que no seas importante para mí tanto o más de lo que Sarada lo es para ti- aludió Tsunade con su habitual tono de voz plasmado de falso sarcasmo y arrogancia. -Recuerda como deseabas estar al nivel de Sasuke y Naruto cuando te tome bajo mi tutela- menciono la Senju, haciendo empatizar a su antigua pupila, -si lo que dices de Sarada solo es tu reflejo, quiere ser más fuerte y tú eres un ejemplo para ella- esclareció Tsunade.

Habiendo tomado bajo su tutela a la-ahora-señora Uchiha en sus días de Genin, Tsunade había desarrollado un sincero afecto por Sakura, para ella era la hija que nunca había tenido y no solo porque ambas fueran relativamente similares en muchos aspectos, sino porque sus ideales de paz y justicia eran idénticos, y el corazón noble de la Uchiha la hacía alguien digna de apreciar y adornar por todos, de hecho los niños la adoraban, por no decir los admiradores que seguía teniendo pese a ser una mujer casada y a quienes rechazaba en cada oportunidad. Sasuke tenía mucha suerte, si otra mujer se encontrara en la situación en que Sakura se encontraba…pues el tema era simple; Sakura era una mujer especialmente querible y amable, alguien a quien el mundo entero valoraba y apreciaba con facilidad y con razón.

-¿Pero cómo puedo entrenarla?- Sakura formulo finalmente la pregunta que llevaba callando desde hace un par de semanas. -Siento pánico de la idea que se haga daño, no podría hacerlo sin temer ver que salga herida- admitió la Uchiha.

-Pero eso debe pasar, mejor aún si eres tu quien se lo enseña- razono la Senju, comprendiendo su preocupación, -si Sasuke y tú quieren que este protegida y a salvo; esta es la mejor forma- ratifico Tsunade, conociendo a la perfección a su alumna y confiando en el criterio del Uchiha, -Sarada quiere ser como ustedes, debes tener fe en ella- indico la Senju.

Dejando los documentos sobre el escritorio, Sakura se tocó las sienes, pidiendo paciencia interiormente, suspirando sonoramente antes de sonreírle a su maestra que la observo un tanto divertida por su gesto de prerrogativa. Sin duda alguna todos los problemas y angustias habían hecho a Sakura madurar como mujer y saber tomar decisiones decisivas sin problema alguno, pero en el fondo seguía siendo igual de infantil y tierna como siempre.

-Supongo que he de hacerme a la idea- se resignó Sakura, sabiendo que en efecto ella era quien debía de cargar con la responsabilidad, -además hay otro asunto- aludió la Uchiha, viendo asentir a su maestra que la escucho atentamente, -quizá sea una Uchiha por matrimonio pero no hay nada con que pueda ayudarla a aprender parte de lo que fue o es como tal, apenas y yo manejo una cuarta parte de lo que fueron y son los Uchiha- confeso Sakura, con tristeza. -¿Quién soy yo? Sasuke podría hacerlo, pero yo no- razono la Uchiha.

Podía entrenar a Sarada y llevaba un par de días aceptando la posibilidad, pero solo en lo fundamental y sus áreas propiamente más afines y las que manejaba lo suficientemente bien para instruirla necesariamente, pero en cuanto a lo referente al elemento fuego, el Sharingan-en caso de que Sarada lo despertara-y la genealogía del clan Uchiha como tal…solo Sasuke podría encargarse, ¿Cómo pretendía hacerlo ella? Era imposible, no tenía los conocimientos para hacerlo, todo eso era terreno desconocido para ella.

-En eso quizá pueda ayudarte- tranquilizo la Senju, confundiendo a la Uchiha que parpadeo extrañada por su mención, -pero tú has de entrenar a Sarada como ella quiere que lo hagas- reprocho Tsunade, no desviándose del tema central, -debes esforzarte cinco veces más que con cualquier otra persona, diez veces más de ser necesario hasta que sea más fuerte incluso que tú- indico la Senju con ese tono determinado en su voz que le recordaba a Sakura sus viejos días pasados bajo su tutela, -porque sabes que esa niña será más fuerte, después de todo es tu hija, tuya y de Sasuke- sonrió Tsunade, orgullosa de su alumna.

La Uchiha sonrió de igual modo. Si, esa era la auténtica verdad de todo; Sarada estaba destinada a transitar por tanto como Sasuke y ella habían tenido que tolerar hasta la fecha y más, pero si quería que ella estuviera a salvo, debían de volverla fuerte, tan fuerte como para poder sobrevivir a pesar de todo. Pese a su anterior renuncia, Sakura acepto que debía de tomar una responsabilidad en que jamás había reparado al momento de ser madre pero que debía asumir ante la ausencia de Sasuke:

Entrenaría a Sarada.

* * *

La Uchiha dio un paso el falso, consiguiendo evitar una segura caída que le permitió evadir el kunai que pasó rozando su hombro, sin lastimarla afortunadamente, recobrando la compostura, Sarada levanto la vista hacia su madre que se encontraba un par de pasos lejos de ella. Entrenar a alguien perteneciente al clan Uchiha significaba un gran reto por los antecedentes genéticos y familiares con respecto al Sharingan, los Uchiha eran ninjas por encima del promedio, tanto si poseían el Sharingan como si no, y Sakura había tenido que recurrir a algo de la ayuda de su amiga Tenten para instalar una serie de trampas conformadas por Kunais cuyos cables solo debía cortar para probar minuto a minuto los reflejos de su hija que comenzaba a aprender las tácticas y la agilidad que debía de tener en una batalla.

-No puedes bajar la guardia- reprocho Sakura.

Ya habían pasado por las etapas más básicas del entrenamiento, el uso y manejo de los Kunais y Shuriken como Sarada había pedido inicialmente y que eran una de las muchas artes que el Clan Uchiha debía dominar por excelencia y que Sarada había conseguido aprender con sorprendente velocidad así como todo lo que ella le estaba enseñando. Lady Tsunade había prolongado su estadía en la aldea con el fin de ayudar a administrar brevemente el hospital, dándole el tiempo necesario para entrenar a Sarada sin limitaciones de tiempo. Inicialmente había sido difícil ignorar su preocupación como madre pero Sarada era tan abnegada y centrada en no hacerle las cosas fáciles que la matriarca Uchiha había concluido que entrenarla personalmente era la mejor decisión posible en ese caso.

-Tal vez hayan reglas entre los Shinobis, pero debes adelantarte a lo que hará tu oponente, una batalla nunca será justa, no puedes garantizar que lo sea a menos que tu mente este un paso adelante de quien está frente a ti- instruyo Sakura, ocultando eficazmente su preocupación por su hija. -De nuevo- indico la pelirosa.

Sarada sonrió, suspirando para sí misma, evadiendo velozmente el kunai en su dirección, con ayuda del que tenía en su mano para orgullo de su madre que corroboraba la agilidad de sus reflejos, en poco más de una semana ya comenzaba a demostrar lo capacitada que estaba intuitivamente en las bases shinobi; inteligencia, agilidad y destreza, pero aún faltaban; el control de chakra, los elementos, ninjutsu, taijutsu y otras áreas ligeramente menos importantes, pero todo a su tiempo.

-¿Qué sigue en la lista?- curioseo Sarada.

Su madre no le daba tregua y si hacia algo bien no la felicitaba más de lo debido…era una maestra perfecta cundo menos y Sarada sentía que podía llegar lejos gracias a ella, claro, se daba cuenta de sus gestos personales de preocupación de vez en vez, pero jamás interferían con los avances del entrenamiento, jamás imitaban cuanto debiese aprender, jamás significaban un problema. Era su madre, Sarada no podía esperar que actuase de otro modo y la hacía sentir segura y a salvo que fuese ella quien la entrenara, le hacía sentir que le enseñaba a protegerse de las adversidades y así era.

-Terminemos con esto y luego ya veremos- dicto Sakura, inflexible.

* * *

La pequeña Uchiha cambio la página del libro que estaba leyendo, sentada en la sala de su casa, levantando brevemente su mirada hacia la puerta que se cerró ante la aparición de su madre que cargaba una serie de pergaminos y documentos entre sus brazos, intuitivamente Sarada hubo de suponer que eran del hospital, trabajo, como siempre, pero era una rutina habitual, de hecho Sarada comenzaba a aprender lo básico sobre medicina y ninjutsu medico gracias a la ayuda que de vez en vez le daba a su madre en la medida de lo posible a causa de su edad e inexperiencia. Era más temprano de lo usual y Sarada no podía estar más feliz por ello de lo que ya demostraba al sonreírle inmediatamente a su progenitora, devolviendo su mirada a su lectura.

-Quizá ahora no tengamos mucho de lo que presumir, pero nuestros antepasados fueron precavidos y nos dejaron dones, recuerdos, un legado con que entender su sacrificio y su forma de pensar- menciono Sakura, confundiendo a Sarada que hubo levantando la vista de su lectura, -el clan Uchiha no es la excepción y tal vez con esto puedas entender de que hablo- Sakura dejo una seguidilla de pergaminos sobre el escritorio, delante de su hija.

Claramente los documentos que su madre había traído si implicaban trabajo del hospital como tal, pero no los pergaminos que fueron dispuestos frente a ella y que Sarada observo con incertidumbre, si su madre aludía al clan Uchiha al entregarles esos pergaminos…eso solo podía significar una cosa, algo que Sarada apenas y podía creer a causa de la emoción, los relatos de su madre estaban materializados delante de ella, algo sin precedentes.

-Son…- jadeo Sarada, maravillada.

-Si, pergaminos del clan Uchiha- corroboro Sakura, sonriendo al ver a su hija abrir uno de forma inmediata, sumergiéndose en un lectura absolutamente devoradora, -cortesía de lady Tsunade- menciono la pelirosa, riendo suavemente para su hija que, avergonzada, despego escasamente sus hijos del pergamino.

Sentándose sobre el sofá, de donde podía contemplar a su hija sin el menor problema, Sakura se centró en los documentos propios de su trabajo, alzando la mirada de vez en vez, sonriendo al ver los encantadores orbes ónix e su hija que brillaban de fascinación absoluta. Cada día se enorgullecía más y más de su hija en quien veía reflejado a Sasuke y los mejores aspectos de su persona, deseaba tanto volver a verlo, la distancia y lejanía era tan intransitable que la hacían llorar de forma desconsolada en lo más profundo de su corazón, formando una imagen de perfección y sobriedad total, algo muy lejano de lo que sentía en realidad.

-El Sharingan- reconoció Sarada con fascinación, levantando la mirada hacia su madre.

-¿Ya habías oído de él?- inquirió Sakura, recordando que ella por su parte no lo había aludido siquiera.

Sakura se levantó del sofá, sentándose tras su hija, sobre el suelo, observando el contenido del pergamino que documentaba las bases del Clan Uchiha y sus principales dones, más específicamente el Sharingan, pero eso no la sorprendía en lo absoluto, más si lograba confundirla el tono de reconocimiento en la voz de su hija al mencionarlo, casi como si lo comprendiera siendo que ella jamás lo había mencionado, en realidad no tenía porque ya que ella manejaba los conocimientos generales con respecto a este Dojutsu.

-Algo, se lo pregunte a Kakashi Sensei la última vez- sonrió la Uchiha, viendo asentir a su madre. -Es hermoso ¿Todos los Uchiha pueden obtenerlo?- indago Sarada, curiosa con respecto a esto.

Si Sakura estaba de acuerdo en algo era en las palabras de su hija, si, el Sharingan era simplemente hermoso, o al menos el que ella si conocía y que no le resultaba intimidante en lo absoluto, ¿Cómo podría? Desde siempre recordaba este Dojutsu que de uno u otro modo formaba parte de su vida. Pero tristemente obtener el Sharingan no era algo agradable de mencionar siquiera y Sakura deseo no tener que responder esa pregunta pero sabía que debería de hacerlo o u hija no lo sabría, seguramente los pergaminos presentes no aludirían la razón tras la existencia del Sharingan y su conexión con los sentimientos, o no como ella sabía que estaban relacionados. Era mejor esclarecer la verdad de forma inmediata.

-No, porque hace falta un gran sacrificio para ser digno poseerlo siquiera- aludió Sakura, confundiendo a su hija que espero una explicación por su mención. -Los Uchiha no son particularmente conocidos por ello, pero ellos aman con tal intensidad que al perder aquello que les resulta valioso provoca una especie de desesperación, un frenesí que desemboca en dolor y odio, de ahí el ojo que refleja los sentimientos; el Sharingan- explico la pelirosa, satisfaciendo la curiosidad de su hija.

Sarada oculto su sorpresa y asombro al escuchar esto, jamás hubiera pensado que algo tan hermoso-como a ella le resultaba-el Sharingan, ocultara semejante detonante tras de sí…bueno, ahora entendía cómo es que su padre lo había obtenido siendo un par de años mayor que ella siquiera en su día, la hacía sentir angustia el solo imaginar como había tenido que lidiar personalmente con todo eso, la hacía acercarse emocionalmente a él.

-Ruego que no tengas que pasar por eso si llegas a obtenerlo, por eso quiero que tomes todo con calma Sarada, el mundo Shinobi no es un lugar fácil, se ha de pelear cada día si se es parte de él- Sakura acaricio acompasadamente los hombros de su hija, -y sigues siendo una niña- recordó la pelirosa.

 _Pero no lo seré siempre,_ pensó Sarada asintiendo ante las palabras de su madre, clavando su mirada en el pergamino, continuando con su lectura. Quizá ella pudiera obtener el Sharingan de forma diferente, no necesitando sufrir por perder a quienes amaba, ni a su madre ni a su padre.

Quizá con ella las cosas fueran diferentes.

* * *

Sarada cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, quejándose escasamente del dolor ante su propia resistencia, sacudiéndose el polvo de las rodillas y los brazos. Claro que confiaba en las palabras de su madre pero una cosa era manejar el chakra y poder subir un árbol sin problema alguno y otra muy diferente era escalar el enorme muro de roca natural que estaba delante suyo y que fácilmente conseguía intimarla con su sola presencia. Eso le resultaba irrealizable a su entender, las instrucciones de su madre no parecían tener el mismo valor que sus palabras, Sarada sentía que necesitaba una prueba física para otorgar credibilidad a su instrucción.

-Sigues dudando, Sarada- reprendió Sakura.

Tan apresuradamente como le fue posible, Sarada se puso de pie, contemplando a su madre que con aquel gesto preocupado se situó a su lado pese a no exteriorizar como se sentía en realidad. La pelirosa suspiro sonoramente para sí misma, observando el muro delante de ella y luego a su hija que le sostuvo la mirada sin el menor problema, considerando la prueba como un reto imposible pero no lo era y Sakura estaba segura que debería de demostrárselo para que su hija lo creyera posible.

-No, mamá- protesto la Uchiha.

-Si, lo haces- corto Sakura de manera irrefutable. -¿Acaso no pudiste trepar un árbol la última vez?, ¿Qué te impide subir este muro?- cuestiono la pelirosa con fingida exasperación.

La Uchiha bajo tristemente la mirad…deseaba ser como su madre, igual de fuerte y capaz, pero sentía que no podía, sus propias inseguridades la hacían pensar así, ¿Cómo pensar siquiera que su madre hubiera tenido duda al estar en su posición? Le resultaba inviable imaginar que su madre hubiera sido débil en algún punto, actuaba con tal seguridad que la hacía parecer que siempre había sido capaz y fuerte pese a que ella dijera otra cosa en incontables ocasiones. Había escalado un árbol sin problemas, de hecho había repetido la acción por días para garantizar que podía sostener un equilibrado control de chakra, pero esta vez sus dudas la estaban haciendo flaquear como no deseaba hacerlo frente a su madre.

-Es diferente…- alego la Uchiha, intentando convencerse de ello.

-¿Cómo?- cuestiono Sakura, recibiendo el silencio como única respuesta. -La diferencia está en tu mente- espeto la pelirosa.

Sin titubeo alguno, Sakura avanzando a grandes zancadas hasta situarse frente el muro bajo la confundida mirada de su hija, ocultando su brazo izquierdo tras su espalda, impulsándose de un salto y rompiendo superficialmente la pared de roca sin ningún problema, repitiendo la acción con su mano izquierda que ahora decidió utilizar, escalando sin impedimento alguno, rompiendo superficialmente la roca bajo sus manos sujetándose de esta sin reparar en nada más que en subir, ni siquiera en el medio que estaba empleando por mero instinto como Shinobi, llegando a la cima del risco. No habiendo usado siquiera una fracción de su fuerza siquiera, no resulto un problema para Sakura descender con la elegancia propia de un felino, aterrizando perfectamente con una destreza envidiable para cualquiera. Sarada parpadeo con incredulidad, no acaban de creer lo que veía, lo que su madre le estaba demostrando, sus propias palabras convertidas e hechos sólidos. Sakura volteo a ver a su hija que parpadeo incrédula, alternando su mirada desde el muro hacia ella, negando para sí misma, teniendo una sonrisa de orgullo y admiración en su rostro.

-¿Lo ves?- sonrió Sakura, sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos con un gesto parcial. -La diferencia la establezco yo, la establece mi mente y que tanto empeño pongo para que así sea, tú también puedes pero solo si así lo deseas- indico la pelirosa, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Sarada que dejo atrás su incredulidad. -Eres más fuerte de lo que tú crees Sarada, lo sé, lo siento, pero si no te esfuerzas no podrás confiar en ello- Sakura limpio con sumo cuidado una difusa mancha de tierra sobre la mejilla de su hija, -necesitas creer que puedes, lo demás vendrá después- indico la pelirosa, transmitiéndole su confianza a su hija.

Cerrando los ojos por un breve momento, Sarada suspiro para sí misma, abriendo los ojos con una mirada mucho as determinada, las palabras de su madre eran más que palabrería o reprimenda alguna, eran instrucciones claras...cinco veces más, diez veces más, cien veces más si hacía falta, ella misma debía autoexigirse más a cada momento hasta ser más fuerte que cualquier kunoichi si quería sobrevivir, más que cualquier hombre, debía de estar por encima de los limites propios de su sexo y sus capacidades, debía presionarse si mis y probar sus límites, así es como sus padres habían conseguido llegar tan lejos como para ser quienes eran.

-De nuevo- pidió Sarada.

Con un gesto determinado, la Uchiha siguió la indicación que su madre había realizado inconscientemente, centrando su chakra en las palmas de su manos, rompiendo superficialmente la roca sin el menor esfuerzo, repitiendo el actuar una y otra y otra y otra vez bajo la atenta mirada de su madre que la contemplaba escalar con más seguridad a cada paso que daba, segura por las palabras que su madre le había obsequiado como consejo indeleble. Sin importar lo que costase ni el tiempo que significara, no iba a rendirse; era la hija de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha y-al igual que sus padres-jamás se rendiría, llegaría muy lejos y pondría su vida y su propio destino a expensas de algo mayor y de una importancia sumamente relevante para el mundo entero y la existencia mundial. Su vida no le pertenecía a ella sino a una causa mayor.

Dejaría su nombre marcado en la historia Shinobi.

* * *

 **PD:** estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones, lo cual significa- **para todos aquellos que siguen, lee o comentan mis fics** -que tendré más tiempo libre par escribir excepto el miércoles que he de dar mi ultimo examen :3 y si todo sale como espero me tendrán actualizando tan pronto como me lo permita mi mente y tiempo :3 este capitulo esta dedicado a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro) y a **claudy05** (a quien agradezco su gentileza y atención por seguir esta historia) :3 anteriormente había mencionado que añadiré a este fic algunos **capítulos** de " **Boruto: Naruto Next Generations** " y en efecto sera así desde la próxima actualización que se titulara " **Sentimientos Conectados** " y que aludirá el primer capitulo de " **Boruto: Naruto Next Generations** " y uno de los capítulos del **Gaiden de la Familia Uchiha** , pidiendo su paciencia ya que quizá tarde algo más al entrelazar manga y anime a su vez :3 como dato técnico inspire este capitulo en la película " **Wonder Woman** " estrenada hace muy poco y protagonizada por **Gal Gadot** , porque creo que algunas cosas quizá se desenvolvieron de esta manera, y la escena entre **Sasuke** y **Sakura** esta ambienta la escena sucedida al inicio del **capitulo 25** de " **Muhtesem Yuzyil Kösem** " para aquellos que sientan curiosidad :3 muchas gracias mis queridos amigos, amigas y lectores, gracias por la atención que tienen al leer, comentan o seguir la historia en todas sus formas :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	22. Sentimientos Conectados

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes ( **Sasuke** y **Sakura** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

El gran día había llegado.

Como Kunoichi y como madre, estaba infinitamente orgullosa de poder ver a su hija iniciar su propia vida, tomar sus decisiones con respecto a su futuro y lo que deseaba hacer, si, Sarada no era mayor de edad como para decidir exclusivamente que hacer, como ni cuando, pero si podía decidir partes fundamentales de su futuro, forjaría sus propios ideales y viviría tantas o más cosas de las que ella había vivido en el pasado. Su mayor anhelo era que su hija fuera feliz, que mirara al futuro sin temor alguno y eso sucedería con el tiempo, impregnando su inocencia como niña de recuerdos y memorias, tal vez esa inocencia desapareciera en algún momento del futuro, pero solo daría paso a algo aún más grande, lo que existía en todos los Shinobi de Konoha; _la_ _Voluntad de Fuego_

Terminando de atar su cabello en una coleta baja, la pelirosa precedió a tender su cama. Aun había tiempo que " _perder_ " antes de que fuera el momento de despertar a Sarada, y ese " _tiempo perdido_ " no era empleado sino en rememorar momentos pasados en su mente: el nacimiento de su hija, los días felices que habían pasado como familia, los tres, Sasuke, ella y Sarada…esos días felices volverían, estaba segura, Sasuke le había prometido que lo tres volverían a estar juntos, pero hacerse a la idea de esperar no era fácil y no lo decía solo por ella, Sasuke se sentía igual, lo sentía a pesar de la distancia porque sus sentimientos permanecían conectados, y tal vez quien más sufriera por causa de todo eso no era otra que Sarada. Ciertamente aún era una niña, pero como toda niña merecía ver a sus padres juntos, la imagen—hasta ahora—representada en su familia en su día a día causaba una incertidumbre que Sakura percibía con claridad pese a que intentase remediarlo u ocultarlo, así como muchos detalles referentes a la misión que Sasuke cumplía y que frustraban a Sarada ante aquel injustificado-para ella-secretismo.

Rompiendo con el eco de sus propios pensamientos, Sakura escucho un extraño ruido contra el cristal de la ventana tras ella, volteando, Sakura se sorprendió al ver, -del otro lado de la ventana—a un halcón que era quien había provocado el ruido. Ligeramente confundida, Sakura abrió la ventana, permitiendo el ingreso del halcón que se situó sobre su cama, esperando pacientemente hasta que ella hubiera tomado la carta que este tenía. Abriendo la carta, Sakura sintio algo caer a sus pies, inclinándose para levantarlo…era un collar, de plata más específicamente y de cuya cadena pendía como dije el emblema de los Uchiha, confundida Sakura leyó la carta finalmente, manteniendo el collar en su mano: " _Las amo_ "

-Sasuke…- murmuro Sakura, plasmando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Desde siempre, o cuando ella se había vuelto consciente de ello, Sasuke no había sido jamás alguien que declarara sus sentimientos abiertamente, había perdido tanto que era de lo más normal que temiera aferrarse en profundidad a un lazo importante en su vida, pero desde el momento en que Sarada había nacido, eso había cambiado y las palabras escritas en esa carta eran la prueba de ello. Sonriendo, Sakura se sentó sobre la cama, observando el collar que tenía en la mano, no era para ella, lo sabía…era para Sarada. La distancia o lejanía material no era nada, jamás lo había sido, desde siempre sus sentimientos y los de Sasuke habían permanecido intactos, nunca habían disminuido sino que todo lo contrario y eso seguía siendo absolutamente cierto.

Sus corazones permanecían unidos.

* * *

Una primera impresión jamás se olvidaba, y con el fin de esto es que Sarada intento lograr lo mejor mientras terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo. La verdad es que más que su propio aspecto físico, lo que verdaderamente le importaba e interesaba era demostrar quién era, quería demostrar que el entrenamiento al que su madre la había sometido merecía la pena, quería demostrar que usaba el emblema de los Uchiha en su espalda por una razón, y esperaba no fallar a la fe que su madre le tenía como tal. Viendo a su madre aparecer tras ella—en el espejo—Sarada observo con curiosidad a su madre cerrar un collar alrededor de su cuello, ocultándolo sutilmente bajo la pañoleta alrededor de su cuello, permitiendo que el emblemático dije de los Uchiha quedara totalmente oculto, o al menos de la vista de terceros, pero ahí estaba, omnipresente y poderoso, estaba con ella como un recordatorio de quien era y en lo que creía.

-Ahora si luces perfecta- adulo Sakura, sinceramente.

Las apariencias y la materia física eran algo banal y ciertamente poco importante al fin y al cabo, si alagaba a su hija lo hacía sinceramente y de todo corazón, además del hecho de estar absolutamente segura de que no había unión más perfecta entre belleza, inteligencia y autosuficiencia que no fuese sino su hija, sin ser egoísta según su propio criterio maternal, Sakura estaba segura de que no había nadie más hermosa que su hija. Sarada tenía todo lo necesario para ser una Kunoichi idónea; encantadora, cauta, esforzada, mesurada, respetuosa y luchadora, en ella estaban reflejados los mejores valores de ella y de Sasuke, Sarada era consciente o inconscientemente la mejor representación de que el amor que sentían perduraría siempre, ella era la prueba de ello. Observando su propio reflejo, convencida de que era lo mejor—estéticamente—que podía lograr, Sarada hubo de admitir que no se veía nada mal, no es como si a su edad le importase ser bonita y resaltar de entre quienes la rodeaban, no, su único fin y pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia sí misma y los logros que aspiraba obtener, sus padres eran prodigios excepcionales e inigualables, no podía ser menos que ellos, tenía que ponerse día a día al nivel de ambos y probar quien era, solo esperaba lograrlo de todo corazón. Jugando distraídamente con el dije de su collar, la Uchiha suspiro inaudiblemente para sí misma, siendo percibida por su madre evidentemente, quien no perdida detalle de su persona.

-Gracias mamá- sonrió Sarada antes de apretarse las manos nerviosamente, -en serio quiero hacerlo bien- reconoció la Uchiha.

-Y lo harás- aseguro la pelirosa, besando la coronilla de su hija, -si es lo que realmente quieres, todo se abrirá a tu paso, pero recuerda que para que eso pase, debes esforzarte- aconsejo Sakura, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija. -El camino ante ti es difícil, cada momento a partir de ahora, sin importar cuál sea, habrá de ser un reto, pero si tú lo quieres, nada será difícil- prometió Sakura.

Ella se había enfrentado a un singular cadena de acontecimientos que aun no llegaban a su fin, sucesos uno tras otro y que la habían marcado profundamente, amigos perdidos, recuerdos hechos añicos, una ingenuidad arrebatada de la nada…pero esa era la vida de los Ninja, sacrificarse desde el primer momento en que se tomaba conciencia de que existía un peligro, ella había corrido con la suerte de poder optar a la voluntaria decisión de continuar con su legado y trabajo como Ninja Medico pese a ser una mujer casada, contraria a la mayoría de sus amigas y contemporáneas que se dedicaba a ser buena amas de casa, pero ella no entraba en ese canon reglamentario, desde siempre había necesitado y propia independencia y había podido mantenerla. Como una niña, Sarada estaba sumamente orgullosa de su madre, ¿Quién no lo estaría? Su madre era alguien reconocida a lo largo y ancho del mundo Shinobi por ser una Sannin, alguien cuyo nombre merecía ser evocado en las mejores circunstancias, tomando conciencia de todo esto desde su más tierna edad, Sarada se consideraba a sí misma una hija orgullosa que contemplaba feliz la rutina que compartía con su madre, porque si ella estaría en la academia a partir de ese día, su madre se mantendría en el trabajo, ambas llevarían sobre si sus propias aspiraciones, especialmente ella que era tan joven y, metódicamente hablando, inocente.

Marcaria su propio camino y trazaría su futuro.

* * *

Aspirar a ser tan legendaria o tan digna como sus padres era un sueño para Sarada, evidentemente quería seguir su propio camino y no uno en base a lo que otros creyeran que era correcto, su abuela Mebuki opinaba que esta forma de pensar la hacía un espíritu libre, alguien sin ataduras y que estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, forjando su propio criterio. Su madre muchas veces señalaba que en realidad había heredado esta forma de pensar de su padre que aparentemente desde siempre había tomado sus propias decisiones con respecto a qué hacer en su vida, bueno, exceptuando el notorio e infaltable asunto de aquella " _misión_ " que ella no conseguía entender y no porque fuera una niña, sino porque ninguna niña desearía estar lejos de su padre. Era doloroso de afirmar, pero—y pensándolo en profundidad—Sarada podía afirmar fehacientemente que…ya no recordaba a su padre, o al menos no si no fuera por las escasas fotografías que su madre tenía y en las que aparecía, de no ser así lo hubiera olvidado por completo, pero deseaba cuando menos tener una respuesta que le brindara calma.

-Mamá, ¿Cuándo vendrá papa?- indago la pequeña Uchiha, expresando los pensamientos que iban y venían en su mente.

-Es una misión difícil, pero volverá tan pronto como termine- garantizo Sakura tranquilamente.

Habían terminado de desayunar hacia unos minutos atrás únicamente y ya que aún había tiempo de sobra que perder, Sarada no podía evitar confesar abiertamente lo que pensaba, porque sabía que su madre intentaría responderle tanto como le estuviera permitido. En ocasiones era exigente, demandante, y si era así se debía a lo mucho que extrañaba y amaba a su padre, y el hecho de que deseaba poder entender más y más de él a pesar de la distancia y la única forma de acercarse a él era mediante las palabras de su madre y sus relatos que parecían cobrar vida. Mediante aquellos relatos había conocido a sus abuelos Fugaku y Mikoto, a su tío Itachi a quien estaba convencida hubiera adorado de conocer personalmente, pero el capítulo que significa su padre aun no acababa de explicarse por completo, las dudas que sentía no se debían solo a que su madre no fuera muy concisa o complementaria en sus explicaciones, sino a los rumores que Sarada escuchaba pese a no prestarles atención. No era muy favorable crecer rodeada de tantos cuchicheos e intrigas y Sarada ya comenzaba a hartarse de ello.

-¿A papá no le importamos tú y yo mamá?- se aventuró a cuestionar Sarada.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí- defendió Sakura, sobresaltada por la pregunta de su hija.

-¿Entonces por qué no viene a casa con nosotras?- alego Sarada con un ligero y casi invisible puchero, no infantil sino triste más bien.

Usualmente respondía todas las dudas de su hija, o al menos tanto como le era posible, no se trataba solo de plasmar todo lo que ella sabia y conocía del mundo, también se trataba de otorgar las respuestas que su hija merecía y necesitaba, porque Sarada no tenía ni una sola gota de culpa de que el legado del Clan Uchiha hubiera sido ensuciado por desmanes, traiciones, crímenes y estratagemas que parecían hacerlos un peligro a ojos de algunos individuos poderosos pertenecientes al alto mando de Konoha. Esta vez las cosas no podían ser diferentes, si guardaba silencio del modo en que lo hacía era por su deber como Kunoichi y Matriarca del Clan Uchiha, porque había cosas que eran simplemente confidenciales y que no podían ser explicadas del todo, ni siquiera aquellos dirigentes de la aldea, —salvo Naruto y Kakashi, siendo que este último ya no era Hokage– todo formaba parte de un muy equilibrado secreto que no podía rebelarse ante nadie, o al menos aún no. Secándose las manos, dejando inconclusa la labor de terminar de lavar los platos, Sakura centro por completo su atención en su hija, como era debido, no dejando que nada, absolutamente nada más interfiriera en el momento entre ambas.

-Sarada- inicio Sakura, arrodillándose frente a su hija, sosteniéndole cariñosamente las manos entre las suyas, -tu y yo somos muy importantes para tu padre, exactamente es por eso que él no ha regresado- garantizo la pelirosa, repitiendo para su hija las mismas palabras que se repetía incansablemente a sí misma, día tras día, intentando conformarse y ser paciente al mismo tiempo a pesar de las aparentes imposibilidades que se presentaban todo el tiempo. -No creo que puedas entenderlo ahora, pero llegara el día en que lo hagas- prometió Sakura añorando que ese día llegara más pronto que tarde.

A ella misma le había tomado mucho tiempo—la primera vez, tras la guerra—aceptar que Sasuke estaba lejos, vivir tanto tiempo con la duda en si volvería o no, en si sus palabras realmente tenían el significado que ella había parecido darles, pero entonces las cosas no habían estado del todo claras. Luego, tras haber iniciado la relación entre ambos, y hasta la fecha, había entendido que Sasuke siempre sentía más de lo que expresaba, y si en esencia había sido difícil para él aceptar la misión…por dentro se sentía mil veces peor, porque ambos significaban algo infinitamente importante el uno para el otro, porque así era, ciertamente en ocasiones contables es que Sasuke le había dicho _te amo_ , pero Sakura sabía que se lo manifestaba todo el tiempo y la distancia no era un impedimento para ratificar que así era. De haber tenido la opción, Sakura estaba segura que Sasuke se hubiera negado a semejante misión, sabiendo que no iba a estar cerca de Sarada por tanto tiempo, pero en el caso de ambos ya no había vuelta atrás. Amándolo a pesar de la distancia y de la forma en que lo hacía es que Sakura se sentía capaz de resistir lo que fuera, cual portentoso roble contra una tormenta feroz, porque lo que hacían—por separado, pero especialmente conectados emocionalmente—era por el bienestar de su hija y ante eso no podía haber arrepentimiento alguno, ni jamás lo habría. Llevada por sus emociones fue que Sakura abrazo cálida y protectoramente a su hija contra su pecho, consolándose a sí misma con aquel acto.

-Mamá…me aplastas- se quejó Sarada.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo cuando te veo así- se disculpó Sakura, rompiendo el abrazo tan prontamente como le fue posible. -Ahora, no más lágrimas, ¿de acuerdo?- indico la Matriarca Uchiha, secando cariñosamente las mejillas de su hija, con sus manos, sonriéndole en todo momento.

Desde los meses previos a su nacimiento y hasta señalar la actualidad, Sakura podía sentirse plenamente realizada al afirmar que su hija había sido y era una niña feliz, claro, evidentemente había heredado el innato orgullo de os Uchiha que la hacía autocriticarse a sí misma y definir qué es lo que—a su entender—estaba bien y que no, justo como hacia Sasuke tanto en el pasado como en la actualidad, pero alejándose de la arista que englobaba a los Uchiha como tal, claramente Sarada había heredado muchas cosas de ella, entre ellas su efusividad, su habilidad para ser tajantemente determinante cuando se lo proponía y uno que otro detalle menor que debía de ser evidente a ojos de todos, era imposible afirmar que Sarada no era su hija de igual modo que era imposible pensar siquiera que no era hija de Sasuke, Sarada representaba lo mejor de ambos y el único modo que Sasuke y ella conocían para ser felices ,más allá del inmenso amor que se profesaban, era garantizando que su hija fuera feliz, porque Sarada merecía ser feliz. Observando la angelical y cautivadora sonrisa de su madre es que Sarada no pudo evitar sentir el bichito de la curiosidad posándose en su pecho e impulsándola a plasmarse una pregunta que—sabia—tenía una respuesta obvia, peor la cual deseaba escuchar, al fin y al cabo se suponía que a los padres les gustaba que les hicieran preguntas, montones y montones de preguntas, así que Sarada no considero mal decir que es lo que rondaba por su mente en ese preciso instante…

-Por cierto, mamá, ¿Tu y papá se han besado?- indago la pequeña Uchiha, presa de la curiosidad.

-¿Qué?- Sakura parpadeo confundida.

Escuchar aquella sorpresiva pregunta tas un momento de quiebre y dudas, Sakura no hizo sino asimilar lentamente la pregunta que su hija acababa de formularle y que no dejaba de ser infinitamente inocente, claro que recordaba cómo había sido el primer beso entre Sasuke y ella, lo atesoraba en lo más profundo de su corazón como estaba segura que hacia el Uchiha igualmente, pero una cosa era recordarlo, y otra muy distinta era plasmar en palabras todo cuanto había sentido, aún más siendo que ella había sido quien había dado el primer paso, pero eso no era lo importante, o más bien no venía al caso ya que en lugar de ese perfecto recuerdo, no fue sino otra escena la que ocupo lugar en la mente de la Matriarca Uchiha, haciéndola rememorar la primera vez en que—tras la guerra—Sasuke se había marchado de la aldea para efectuar su viaje de redención, recordándole aquel gesto, el poke, que había tenido con ella y que indudablemente era incluso superior o igualmente significativo que cualquiera de los besos que hubieran compartido, porque del modo que fuera, con silencio, gestos o palabras, podían trasmitirles a la perfección que es lo que sentían. Con un ligero sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas de una forma tanto dulce como inocente es que Sakura bajo la mirada ante estos recuerdos tan significativos, causando el desconcierto de su hija que no perdía detalle alguno de sus reacciones.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?- no comprendió Sarada.

-No es nada, solo me hiciste recordar algo aún más asombroso que un beso- admitió Sakura, sonriendo radiantemente, con nostalgia.

-Mamá, eres una sucia- reprocho Sarada infantilmente con su mente imaginativa.

-No, no, eso no- se apresuró a aclarar Sakura, no deseando que su hija se hiciera una idea errónea.

Por más que Ino insistiera en lo preocupante que era que ella no tuviera _vida sexual_ por el asunto de la misión que hacía que Sasuke y ella estuvieran indefinidamente distanciados, no es como si Sakura pensara en restarle puntos a la intimidad que había tenido lugar tras su matrimonio, no era exagerado de decir que la concepción de Sarada no había resultado tan sorpresiva, para Sasuke y para ella, no tras todo lo que habían vivido antes y después de que naciera Sarada. ¿Habían pensado en tener más hijos? Claro, y si la situación lo hubiera permitido Sakura estaba segura de que quizá hubieran tenido uno o dos hijos más, pero en cuanto las misiones se habían vuelto más recurrentes es que Sasuke y ella habían optado por evitar cualquier indicio de un embarazo, a ninguno de los dos les hacía gracia estar distanciados mientras sucedía un acontecimiento tan importante como ya había sucedido al momento del nacimiento de Sarada. Volviendo al punto, Sakura estaba segura que Ino se hubiera ido de espaldas a causa de la envidia en cuanto tuviera el más mínimo detalle sobre su vida sexual y rutina intima, pero eso era un libro cerrado e inconcluso que solo volvería a abrir y escribirse cuando Sasuke regresara, no antes y no necesitaba cuestionarse nada para saber que el caso de Sasuke era el mismo ya que ambos eran únicos entre sí, en el absoluto sentido de la frase, porque siempre lo habían sido, pero Sakura no planeaba explicarse a su tierna hijita lo que esto implicaba, aunque Sarada ciertamente parecía deducirlo por su cuenta y muy bien pese a su edad, como siempre su inteligencia apantallaba debidamente, impidiendo saber si manejaba un tema o no.

-¿Entonces que es " _eso_ " más impresionante que un beso?- inquirió Sarada, confundida.

SI su madre no estaba aludiendo el tema al que algún día se sometería mediante " _la charla_ ", —aunque lo creía innecesario—Sarada no conseguía entender que podía ser aquello más maravilloso que un beso. Todos los niños y niñas de su edad individualmente alardeaban sobre que lo más romántico a ver en una pareja o en sus padres podía ser un beso, y en si Sarada no tenía por qué dudar al respecto ya que, seguramente, habría de ser lo más recurrente en una pareja, pero aparentemente ese no era el caso de sus padres, desconcertándola todavía más, su madre no se había negado rotundamente a su pregunta, así que por ende Sarada debía poder de afirmar que, obviamente, sus padres se habían besado y más que eso ya que ella no había sido traída por la cigüeña ni nada parecido, pero necesitaba una aclaración para la alusión que su madre acababa de hacer. Las dudas y preguntas eran algo inevitable, pero en ese momento Sakura vio solo un medio con que explicarle indirectamente a su hija que era eso más maravilloso que un beso, replicando el poke que Sasuke le había dirigido en incontables ocasiones, esta vez sobre la frente de su hija que se sobresaltó ligeramente sin entender del todo el por qué para esta acción de su parte.

-Tendremos que dejar la conversación para otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?- postergo la Matriarca Uchiha, cariñosamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices tan de repente?- pregunto Sarada, agradecida por el gesto, pero sin entender del todo su significado.

-Cuando conozcas a tu padre, creo que lo sabrás- propuso Sakura sin dejar de sonreírle

* * *

Formas de iniciar su vida en la academia y presentarse las había y muchas, pero el ridículo espectáculo—a su entender—que había hecho Boruto, no era sino absurdo, estúpido y denigrante, ¿En que estaba pensando? Como siempre era un bobo con demasiados aires de grandeza, un idiota fastidioso como a ella le parecía indicado mencionarlo para sí misma. A lo largo de los años se había visto forzada—y repetía la palabra " _forzada_ "—a tratar con el y que su madre y el séptimo eran amigos y habían sido compañeros de equipo en el pasado, pero ni aun así es que Sarada conseguía llevarse bien con aquel idiota surrealista que solo perdía el tiempo. Si, los niños de su edad quizá no vieran las cosas con la misma entereza y centralización que ella lo hacía, pero ese no era su problema que el mundo fuese diferente, y no es como si le molestara, pero ella pensaba así y ya, era su forma de ver la vida y, para suerte o desgracia de otros, no pensaba cambiar de parecer en lo absoluto.

-Vaya primera impresión, ¿no Sarada?- rio Chouchou.

-Solo es un alborotador más- enjuicio Sarada con fastidio, -¿Qué se puede esperar de él?- cuestiono la Uchiha sin esperar una respuesta.

-Cierto- admitió la Akimichi.

Así que, y en vista del obstáculo o circo teatral que había tenido lugar por causa de Boruto es que tenían un poco de tiempo libre extra durante el almuerzo, permitiéndole a Sarada comer tranquilamente—acompañada lealmente por su amiga Chouchou—pero perdida en sus pensamientos, llevándose sutilmente una mano a la frente al recordar el gesto que su madre había tenido para con ella, ¿Qué significaba? Sin importar cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, no alcanzaba a entenderlo del todo, pero le provocaba un sentir extraño, era como si cientos de pensamientos y emociones—únicamente felices y memorables—vinieran a su mente cada vez que recordaba el _poke_ , haciéndola sonreír levemente, impidiendo que Chouchou la viera. Tenía que ser paciente, si su madre lo era, ella de igual modo habría de serlo, aunque Sarada no sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo sería capaz de esperar. La carcomían las ansias por comprender y saber más acerca que la rodeaba, así como el infaltable anhelo que tenía en su corazón por ver a su padre cara a cara por primera vez, lejos del margen de lo poco y nada que sabía o comprendía de él, pero aun cuando deseara esto de todo corazón, Sarada sabía que no podía permitirse que este sueño nublara su juicio, eso no estaba bien, era consciente de ello y debía concentrarse en el futuro, en el adelante y solo disfrutar y aprovechar la ocasión si es que por si acaso implicaba a su padre, de otro modo…no sencillamente.

 _-¿Es ella?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Es una Uchiha._

 _-Ha de ser muy fuerte_

-Por lo visto ya comenzaron a hablar- murmuro Sarada, escuchando vagamente los murmullos.

-Déjalos que hablen, no dicen nada que no sea cierto- aprecio la Akimichi distraídamente antes de sonreírle a su amiga, -dejaras a todos atrás- garantizo Chouchou, aportando su propia opinión.

Viendo a su amiga devolver su atención a la comida, Sarada solo asintió silenciosamente para sí misma, llena de dudas nuevas y que revoloteaban en su cráneo de manera insistente, reiterando las palabras que pronunciaban a cerca de ella contra lo que ya sabía y con lo que podía sentirse, relativamente hablando, segura. Claro, sabía lo necesario sobre su Clan y la importancia que cobraba como uno de los dos clanes legendarios del mundo Shinobi y que había contribuido enormemente en la fundación de Konoha como era ahora, en igual medida que haba contribuido el Clan Senju, pero, ¿Tenían expectativas muy grandes sobre ella? Reparando en esto, Sarada no pudo evitar sentirse totalmente abrumada, ¿Y si fallaba?, ¿Y si no era lo bastante buena a como todos creían que era?

 _No, no debo pensar en eso, ahora no_ , se reprendió la Uchiha mentalmente, serenándose a sí misma.

* * *

-¿Qué tal todo?- curioseo Sakura.

Sakura termino de servir la cena, siendo ayudad en todo momento por su hija que no se hubo contentando hasta dar todo por hecho. Había llegado del trabajo hacia poco menos de media hora, y como toda madre preocupada deseaba saber si el primer día de su hija era o no lo que ella había pensado que seria, y si bien Sarada no parecía ni eufórica ni decepcionada, Sakura la notaba arduamente sumida en sus propios pensamientos, resolviendo y planteándose dudas que intentaba no exteriorizar, este actuar no la implicaba a ella que no tena la costumbre de divagar así, tampoco Sasuke, pero recordaba que alguien si solía hacer aquello y que era muy bien recordado por ella y Sasuke, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su cuñado, Itachi. La idea de que Sarada se pareciera a él comenzaba a tomar más fuerza a medida que pasara el tiempo, de hecho…a Sakura no le sorprendería escuchar de los labios de su hija el deseo de querer ser Hokage, y para ser honesta le encantaría que así fuera.

-Bien, supongo- admitió Sarada, encogiéndose de hombros, -Boruto irrumpió y causo un alboroto- se quejó la Uchiha, ocupando su lugar en la mesa.

-¿Primer día ya?- más bien admitió Sakura, entre divertida y sorprendida, plasmando una sonrisa en su rostro, sentándose frente a su hija. -Supero a Naruto, sin duda- rio la pelirosa, rememorando los días de Genin del Uzumaki.

Recordar el pasado, en cierto modo, resultaba agradable para Sakura y que mejor que esos recuerdos no evocasen sino sus días de Genin en que todo le había parecido inmensamente fácil, rememorando al Sasuke que había amado y amaba aun hasta hoy, y a Naruto quien había pasado de ser un idiota fastidioso—a sus ojos—a alguien perseverante y admirable en el mejor de los sentidos. En aquellos días nada de lo que había sucedido le hubiera parecido posible, de hecho, dudaba que Sasuke o Naruto hubieran penado siquiera que se enfrentarían a tanto hasta llegar a donde estaban, pero eso era lo gracioso del pasado y la forma en que se comparaba con el futuro, la realidad y su plano daban tantas vueltas que al final del camino—o la actualidad más bien—no se sabía que pensar con respecto a los errores cometidos ya que al fin y al cabo no podían enmendarse, pero Sakura no deseaba que ese fuera el caso de su hija, no deseaba que Sarada errara de la forma en que Sasuke y ella habían errado, pero bien sabía que ni ella ni Sasuke podrían protegerla para siempre, Sarada debía aprender por su cuenta y recorrer su propio camino, no uno reflejado en base a lo que ellos habían vivido.

-No puedo creer que el Hokage haya sido así alguna vez- confeso Sarada, negando para sí misma, -Boruto parece un idiota- reprocho la Uchiha de forma prejuiciosa ante su propio fastidio.

-Eso mismo pensábamos tu padre y yo de Naruto, pero la vida da sorpresas- acoto Sakura, no deseando que su hija cometiera los errores que ella había cometido.

-En este caso considero eso un milagro- sentencio la Uchiha, sonriendo ladinamente.

Sakura sonrió sutilmente, viéndose reflejada a sí misma y a Sasuke en cada uno de los gestos que Sarada tenía al actuar, ella y Sasuke habían pensado de igual modo acerca de Naruto, justo como Sarada pensaba ahora sobre Boruto, habían sido prejuiciosos, pero contrarios a Sarada y a la época que ahora sucedía, ellos habían vivido en tiempos más inclementes, en que la tiranía se contemplaba con normalidad y en que la crueldad se justiciaba si así se protegía a los intereses de Konoha. En cuanto ella había sido consiente de la condena a la que Naruto había sido sometido, como Jinchūriki, había lamentado enormemente su anterior actuar, había lamentado su frialdad y dureza al tratar a Naruto y día tras día había enmendado las cosas, Sasuke igualmente había tomado conciencia de la superioridad que había empleado en incontables ocasiones contra Naruto, y ahora no hacía sino cooperar con él y con sus decisiones como Hokage, ambos habían aprendido de sus errores como todos en el mundo habrían de hacer, porque ninguna falta quedaba sin castigo, y el mismo castigo se conocía durante la marcha, durante la vida y las experiencias o vivencias que se padecieran.

-Mamá, ¿Qué es lo que se espera de mí?- inquirió Sarada, inapetente como para comer inmediatamente.

-No entiendo- negó Sakura, centrando por completo, su mirada en su hija.

-Durante la clase no pare de escuchar los murmullos; _Es una Uchiha_ , _debe ser muy fuerte_ \- repitió Sarada, rememorando los cuchicheos que había percibido durante la jornada de clases, -¿Se espera que lo sea?- indago la Uchiha, nerviosa de no poder cumplir con esas expectativas.

-El Clan Uchiha es uno de los dos clanes más antiguos que existen y han tenido muchas décadas para probar su superioridad, creo que es correcto decir que subestimar a un Uchiha es el peor error que se puede cometer- dedujo Sakura en base a todo el conocimiento que tenía con respecto al Clan en sí, conocimiento que no podía pasar por alto en lo absoluto. -Tu tío fue muy fuerte, y tu padre de igual modo lo es- comparo la pelirosa antes de meditar más profundamente el asunto. -De hecho no he conocido a ningún Uchiha que no sea indiscutiblemente fuerte- reconoció Sakura, recordando a Itachi, Obito y Madara.

Sakura por su parte, jamás había entendido o tomado el peso de lo que realmente significaba nacer cargando un legado tan portentoso como lo era la consanguineidad a un Clan de importancia nacional, si es que no mundial por decir algo remotamente parcial, de hecho, ella ni siquiera había investigado sobre las raíces de su clan para saber desde donde se originaba o si es que—al igual que el Clan Uzumaki—estaba emparentado con un Clan enormemente relevante. Entendía lo que Sarada estaba sintiendo porque una vez, hacía ya años atrás, durante su viaje juntos, Sasuke le había confesado la inmensa presión que había sentido en su infancia, a la sombra de Itachi, además del hecho de pertenecer al Clan Uchiha y lo que ello significaba, eso era exactamente lo que Sarada sentía ahora, ella era la primogénita del Clan, no tenía hermanos en los que apoyarse, así que el peso del legado del Clan recaía total e indirectamente sobre ella, presionándola a ser lo que se esperase que fuera, pero eso no era lo correcto, Sasuke y ella habían acordado que no cometerían errores de esa clase con Sarada ni con ninguno de sus hijos, si es que hubieran podido tomar la decisión de tener más hijos propiamente tal, para el caso…Sarada siempre seria su hija, su orgullo, eso no cambiaría en si se volvía una Kunoichi sumamente destacada o no, que ella obrase bien era suficiente para hacerlos sentir orgullosos, ambos.

-Entonces daré lo mejor de mí- prometió Sarada, confiada ante la falta de presión por parte de su madre.

* * *

Había dejado atrás las suposiciones porque a decir verdad, no le servía de nada más que para acomplejarse a sí misma, reemplazando esta táctica por la superación propia, —consejo de su madre—Sarada se determinaba más y más a seguir adelante y —ya fuera por ambición, voluntad u orgullo propio—dejar su nombre marcado en la historia de los Ninja, como habían hecho su madre y su padre antes que ella, volviéndose nada menos que leyendas en el mundo Shinobi, ambos a su propio modo. El paso de los días le había resultado realmente breve, era como si las semanas hubieran sido un mismo día y cada día pasaba como un parpadeo contemplado por Kami, y ella, afortunadamente, había salido bien parada en el mejor de los sentidos, o eso quiso pensar hasta que su buen humor se vio ligera y momentáneamente obstruido por Boruto—acompañado por Denki Kaminarimon– en cuya presencia reparo, decidiendo optar por lo sencillo e ignorarlo, aprovechando el hecho de que Chouchou estaba junto a ella y que hubo deducido su decisión sin necesidad de que ella la manifestar abiertamente.

 _Hablando del idiota_ , pensó Sarada burlescamente para sí misma, plasmando una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro que no se desvaneció, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza como saludo a Denki.

-Buenos días- saludo Denki, amigablemente.

-Buenas- saludo Chouchou tranquilamente antes de devolver su atención a su camino y a su amiga. -¿Y quién es ese?- dudo la Akimichi.

-Quien sabe, un tonto que anda con Kaminarimon- supuso Sarada ignorando abiertamente a Boruto.

Frente en alto, digna y siguiendo con su camino como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, Sarada no se hubo arrepentido de ignorar a Boruto. Había transcurrido el tiempo—por así decirlo—suficiente tras la entrada a la academia y en ausencia del Uzumaki que se hacía notar como un idiota únicamente, ella por su parte se había forjado una reputación envidiable, envidiable en el sentido de que hablaban de ella para bien, adulándola sinceramente en base a lo que demostraba en batalla en todos los ámbitos existentes ya que su madre no se había limitado a entrenarla en un punto en concreto sino que en múltiples áreas. Si, ya podía sentirse orgullosa por resaltar sin siquiera esforzarse o sudar para hacerlo, pero no es como si le importase hacerse notar, a decir verdad solo cumplía con las expectativas mínimas que se tenían sobre su persona y porque le interesaba hacerlo, ya en el futuro obviamente pensaba superarse a sí misma, recordando lo que había logrado, pero por ahora estaba complacida con sus propios logros.

Era una Uchiha, después de todo.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento la demora para con ustedes, pero como les había mencionado, estoy entrelazando manga y anime en su totalidad, intentando ser lo más canónica o realista posible, lo cual no es nada fácil, así que recurro a su paciencia, esperando que comprendan la labor a la que, voluntariamente, me someto :3 este capitulo esta dedicado a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro) y a **ryomaysakuno93** (a quien decido este capitulo, habiendo garantizado actualizar en cuanto me fuera posible, agradeciendo igualmente la atención que tiene por seguir esta historia) :3 ya he iniciado a plasmar los capitulo de " **Boruto: Naruto Next Generations** " en que **Sakura, Sarada** y **Sasuke** estén aludidos o representados de todas las formas posibles y si bien el Gaiden ya ha comenzado a animarse, pido paciencia a todos ya que aun faltan capitulo antes de que me decida a escribirlo:3 El próximo capitulo llevara por titulo " **Desesperación** ":3 muchas gracias mis queridos amigos, amigas y lectores, gracias por la atención que tienen al leer, comentan o seguir la historia en todas sus formas :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	23. Desesperación

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes ( **Sasuke** y **Sakura** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

El tiempo había pasado con una rapidez asombrosa, o al menos eso es lo que Sarada sentía. Ya no era la inocente niñita de seis años que había entrado a la academia, no, con ya nueve años su inocencia e ingenuidad se estaba solidificando en unos ideales mu marcados, en una disciplina y responsabilidad muy propia que la asemejaban enormemente a su madre a quien era tan unida. La mayoría de las niñas de su edad estaban única y exclusivamente centradas en su clases y rada habituaba a centrarse de igual manera, pero también a involucrarse en la vida del hogar, saber cocina y le agradaba; no por un deber femenino ni nada por el estilo, sino porque así aligeraba el peso que su madre llevaba, y aprendía de igual manera. La mesa de la cocina estaba ligeramente ocupada con sus libros y pergaminos, estudiando como siempre, pero la Uchiha se había tomado un breve momento para preparar un poco de té, no solo para sí misma, sino también para su madre que ya debería de haber salido del trabajo, y el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose solo se lo confirmo.

-Bienvenida, mamá- saludo Sarada.

La Uchiha levantando su mirada hacia su madre que solo alzo la mano, visiblemente agotada antes de dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, masajeándose las sienes, con los ojos cerrados. Su madre ejercía un rol que muchas mujeres elegían dejar atrás; su vida como Kunoichi, era la mejor médico del mundo Ninja, e incluso su padre—pese a estar ausente—pensaba que pedirle dejar eso atrás era un desperdicio, así que su madre seguía siendo una Kunoichi y Medico en acción, por ello es que Sarada veía a su madre como una especie de modelo a seguir. En un mundo en que la mayoría de las femeninas elegían retirarse de su vida laboral al contraer matrimonio, Sarada había encontrado una inspiración para mantenerse leal a sí misma y a la independencia que sentía, porque estaba segura de no necesitar a alguien a su lado que la restringiera, no; necesitaba alguien que la apoyase, si es que pareciera esa persona en su vida algún día.

-Amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo- se repitió Sakura como si de un mantra se tratase.

No se arrepentía de hace aquello que amaba; ayudar a otros mediante su trabajo, era una de las muchas razones de su vida y no se arrepentiría jamás de seguir adelante con ello en su futuro, de hecho se había sorprendido cuando—tras haber regresado a Konoha luego de la boda y el nacimiento de Sarada, Sasuke le había declarado que no tenia pensado hacerla postergar su vida, ambos siempre habían estado sujetos a un empeño mayor, tanto por si mismos por lo que sus vidas representaban. Esos eran detalles de importancia significativa para ella, y siempre lo serian, pero la razón tras su cansancio y fatiga no era eso, ni tampoco el trabajo del que acostumbraba a ocuparse, administrando el hospital y ejerciendo su rol medico de manera indiscutible

Pero el verdadero foco de sus problemas era un nuevo y joven médico de Sunagakure que provisionalmente estaba en Konoha, pero que para su propia desgracia no había perdido oportunidad de manifestarle su interés por ella, inicialmente de forma muy sutil y respetuosa pero ahora Sakura se daba cuenta de que no era un interés sin importancia ya que le había pedido una cita; era una mujer casada, enamorada y a quien la idea de la infidelidad le estaba personal y moralmente penada por voluntad propia. La última vez que un hecho así había tenido lugar, Sasuke había estado presente, y de forma inequívoca es que esos sucesos evocaban esos momentos tan felices.

-¿Volvieron a hacerte _ojitos_?- inquirió la Uchiha con un tono de voz aparentemente indiferente pero en el que Sakura indudablemente noto una pisca de celos.

-Suenas igual que tu padre-rió Sakura.

Era increíble para Sakura el enorme grado de similitud que existía entre padre e hija, entre Sasuke y Sarada; claro, debían de existir diferencias prácticamente obvias, pero apartando todo lo demás es que Sakura podía distinguir la naturaleza que compartían y como—a pesar de que Sarada no recordase a Sasuke—eran próximos entre sí de forma simplemente inexplicable. Sarada escucho las palabras de su madre, no sabiendo que pensar, agradecida por el " _cumplido_ " si así se podía llamar; tomando la bandeja y acercándose hasta donde estaba su madre, entregándole una taza de ´té antes de tomar la propia y sentarse frente a su progenitora.

-No entiendo cómo es que piensan que pueden conquistarte si eres una mujer casada- reprocho Sarada sin oponerse al comentario de su madre.

-Pues, digamos, que a algunos hombres eso les da igual- aludió Sakura observando fijamente a su hija que se sorprendió por esta mención. -Si te casas, elige al correcto- indico la pelirosa como regla indeleble de que esa clase de hombre no era una remota opción siquiera, -aunque los hombres buenos están casi extintos- comento Sakura tanto para Sarada como para sí misma, especulando al respecto.

-Los hombres son unos idiotas fastidiosos, mamá- protesto Sarada, -dudo que me case- murmuro la Uchiha.

-Cuidado, recuerda que tu padre debe quedar exento de esa categoría- regaño Sakura, anteponiendo la propia integridad moral y paternal de su esposo.

-Cuando categorizo, exento a mi padre, desde luego- sonrió Sarada, incapaz de injuriar a su padre tanto por razones individuales así como por…otras razones, -a pesar de que no lo recuerdo- comento la Uchiha bajando la mirada por causa de esto.

Sakura sonrió nostálgicamente ante esto. Decenas de veces es que Sakura había preguntado por Sasuke a lo largo de los años, esperando obtener una respuesta diferente, pero eso no había sucedido; aun sin recordarlo, Sarada amaba a su padre con todo su corazón y con la intensidad que solo un Uchiha o alguien que pudiera llegar a amar a un Uchiha podía hacerlo. Si Sasuke y ella se amaban del modo en que lo hacían no era únicamente debido a la forma en que se complementaban y entendían sin necesidad de palabra alguna, pero la mayor razón era que ambos amaban con la misma devoción e intensidad, porque estaban dispuestos a vivir y sentir ese amor hasta el último día de sus vidas y, aun así, continuar amándose mientras el destino los hiciera encontrarse, incluso en la siguiente vida.

-La delegada volvió a la academia, hoy, llevábamos mucho tiempo preguntando por ella- comento Sarada distraídamente, acomodando sus lentes.

-Me alegra que haya pasado- admitió Sakura, sonriéndole a su hija, -siendo tan joven, es triste que se tenga que atravesar por dificultades- esclareció la matriarca Uchiha, bebiendo tranquilamente de su té.

Los horrores de la guerra le habían enseñado a ella—y los de su generación—que ser joven no implicaba ser feliz precisamente, y vaya que lo había comprendido bien; ella, Naruto y Sasuke, tanto como equipo o individualmente es que se habían sometido a adversidades y circunstancias que nunca habían pedido pero que de alguna forma incomprensible los había tanto herido como fortalecido, ya que gracias a todo lo vivido es que eran quienes eran ahora y podían usar sus vivencias en pro de algo aún más importante como lo era el futuro.

-Tenías dieciséis años cuando peleaste en la guerra, ¿cierto, mamá?- consulto Sarada, calculando la edad de su progenitora en base a los relatos que ella le había brindado.

-Diecisiete- corrigió la pelirosa, sonriendo ante su mención, -sí, pero no quiero que te inspires en mi glorioso estilo de vida- menciono Sakura con sarcasmo e ironía, sacándole una carcajada a su hija que bajo la mirada, -recuerda lo que te dije, debes crear tu propio camino, y la base de ello es tener un sueño- reitero la pelirosa, dejando atrás su broma y matizando su voz de madurez y seriedad.

-No sé si hay algo malo en mí, mamá, pero…- la voz de Sarada se apagó lentamente a medida que emitía sus palabras, obteniendo toda la atención de su madre, -no tengo un sueño- confeso la Uchiha, temiendo que esto fuese algo negativo con respecto a su persona.

Muchas de sus compañeras—y compañeros—ya comenzaba a hacer expectativas sobre el futuro y la clase de individuos que deseaban, ser; algunos como sus padres, otros basándose en lo que sus clanes o familias les dictaran…pero, pese a pertenecer a un Clan tan reglamentario y con una herencia impoluta como lo eran los Uchiha, Sarada no conseguía formarse a sí misma, y no tenía un sueño. Lo único que le importaba era su entorno y familia, no veía una estructura más allá de eso, o algún plano que le permitiese fijarse ene le futuro, y temía no tener un sueño en base al cual vivir.

-Eso tarda en suceder, las experiencias te harán descartar las ideas alocadas de las realistas, y entonces sabrás que hacer y porque- explico Sakura con su habitual tono de voz sereno y maternal que hubo tranquilizado las inquietudes de Sarada. -Ten paciencia, mi cielo- aconsejo la matriarca Uchiha, besando la frente de su hija y acariciando sus cabellos azabache.

La pequeña Uchiha le sonrió a su madre, reposando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. Su madre siempre tenía las respuestas que más necesitaba escuchar

* * *

Un Hokage tenía permanentemente muchas labores sobre sí mismo, y el tiempo se le hacía escaso al Uzumaki que aparentemente se dedicaba en demasía a su sueño que jamás parecía dejar de cumplir, pero pese a ser conocedor de esto es que Sasuke no podía ser tolerante, habiéndose convocado entre sí en un lugar en concreto porque—según le había transmitido en la carta—Naruto tenía algo muy importante que entregarle. Aguardando pacientemente, sumido en sus propios pensamientos es que Sasuke no alcanzaba a entender cómo es que Naruto podía siquiera anteponer el cargo de Hokage a su familia; bueno, ciertamente él no era la mejor comparación sobre el tema, pero si estaba lejos de Sakura y Sarada era por el bienestar de ellas, para garantizar que ningún peligro real pudiera alcanzarlas, pero era más que obvio que ella eran todo para él, y según Sakura siempre lo manifestaba en sus cartas…ese sentir era reciproco. Una especie de sutil eco sordo resonó tras él, más Sasuke solo volteo parcialmente, observando a Naruto que acababa de llegar.

-Sasuke- saludo el Uzumaki.

-Llegas tarde- reprocho Sasuke.

-¿En serio?- se quejó Naruto, olvidándose de su propio agotamiento. -Soy un clon y corrí mucho tiempo, no sé ni cómo volver- chillo el Uzumaki con la misma impulsividad infantil que tanto lo caracterizaba, -¿Dónde estamos?- cuestiono el Hokage que solo lo había localizado, sin indagar más.

-No me preguntes- evadió el Uchiha sin interés alguno por contestar esta pregunta innecesaria, -¿y el pergamino?- cuestiono Sasuke, centrándose en el meollo del asunto.

De mala gana es que el Hokage que le tendió el pergamino en cuestión a su mejor amigo, preguntándose a sí mismo como es que seguía teniendo esperanza de que Sasuke cambiara siquiera " _un poquito_ " y fuera un tanto más cálido luego de que llevaran casi toda su vida siendo como hermanos entre sí, pero Naruto hubo concluido que eso era pedir demasiado; bueno, eso y el hecho de que aún no alcanzaba a comprender como es que alguien tan frió como Sasuke podía tener tanto en común con Sakura que era calidez absoluta. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto es que Sasuke analizo la información del pergamino, ocultando interinamente su sorpresa ante lo que había se documentaba y que bien lo sorprendía aunque no demasiado porque, al fin y al cabo; había sospechado de algo así, más eso no significaba que lo considerase como una auténtica realidad. Si le dieran una moneda por sus pensamientos…

-¿Tan cerca llegó Danzo de las técnicas de Kaguya?- se preguntó Sasuke, sorprendido ante lo que leía

-¿Sí? No tengo ni idea- reconoció Naruto más para sí mismo.

-Pero, con esto, podremos acercarnos a los espacios de Kaguya- Sasuke cerro el pergamino antes de levantarse.

-¿Ya te vas?- afirmo Naruto más bien, ante sus gestos. -Podrías volver al menos una vez- ofreció el Uzumaki, esperando ayudar tanto a su mejor amigo como a Sakura.

Si bien hasta ahora había mantenido al margen de Sasuke la posibilidad de volver, Naruto no pudo evitar desear volver a ver a Sakura feliz, y en el fondo sentía de todo corazón que Sasuke también quería regresar, pero—nuevamente—había algo que se interponía para tal fin. Que más deseaba que volver, poder estar junto a su hija como no había podido hacer durante años, volver a ver a Sakura a quien extrañaba con cada fibra de su ser…pero no podía, no podía volver un nimia noche y luego desaparecer por una indefinida cantidad de años más; hacerle eso a Sakura y Sarada no era justo, ellas y él mismo merecían pasar más tiempo juntos que eso, no podía brindar esa insufrible sensación de seguridad que se desvanecería en solo un instante.

-Naruto, dile esto a Sakura- pidió Sasuke sinceramente, dándole al Uzumaki la respuesta que indudablemente ya debía de ser obvia. - _Perdón por todo_ \- manifestó el Uchiha con un casi imperceptible matiz de tristeza en su voz.

Escuchando la voz de su amigo, Naruto percibió un esquivo movimiento antes de levantar la mirada y percatarse de que Sasuke ya no estaba. Había tenido la ilusión de que su amigo regresara, la ilusión de que Sakura y Sarada fueran felices y que por primera vez en tanto años todo estuviera bien, pero eso no dejaba de ser eso exactamente; una ilusión, no era una realidad, y quizá ahí estaba su problema porque no podía ver la diferencia inquebrantable entre la realidad y la fantasía, como siempre. Pero quería que las cosas cambiaran, Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada se lo merecían, ellos se merecían ser felices.

-Soy yo quien lo siente- mascullo Naruto, molesto consigo mismo.

* * *

Naruto se paseó como un nial enjaulado al interior de su oficina, primero no pudiendo estarse quieto ni por una fracción de segundo; y ahora que había recorrido prácticamente cada esquina y rincón disponible es que ahora se hallaba de espaldas a la puerta, de pie tras su escritorio, aguardando la llegada de alguien cuya presencia había solicitado de forma infaltable. Un eco sordo resonó contra la puerta ante de que—desde el exterior—esta fuese abierta.

-Naruto- saludo Sakura, aparecieron en el umbral, -dijeron que querías verme- la Uchiha cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Pasa, Sakura- animo Naruto, corroborando la afirmación de ella.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- indago la Uchiha, esperando que la respuesta fuese un _no_ rotundo.

-No, en lo absoluto, al menos no me han dicho nada negativo de lo que debas preocuparte- tranquilizo el Hokage, apartando sutilmente su mirada de la de su amiga.

Manteniéndose de pie y situándose frente al escritorio del Séptimo Hokage es que Sakura observo fijamente a Naruto en tanto este hubo volteado a encararla por completo. Se conocían desde hace años, —desde la academia—siempre y de manera inequívoca es que algo los había unido; como amigos y hermanos si incluso podían llegar a considerarse así mutuamente, y gracias a este grado de familiaridad es que Sakura había aprendido a leer a Naruto y su imprevisibilidad como un libro y ahora leía con toda claridad el brillo en sus ojos azules, y ese _algo_ que no quería decirle y que, predecía; no resultaría nada agradable.

-Sarada me dijo que Sumire Kakei regreso a la academia, me alegro, es joven, no merece ser condenada sin poder elegir qué hacer con su futuro.

-Pienso igual- secundo Naruto, recordando el parte los comentarios que Boruto había insistido en hacerle, -por eso permití que Shino hablar con ella y le diera opciones sobre qué hacer- explico el rubio, bajando involuntariamente la mirada.

-¿Quién diría que fuese un Sensei tan bueno?- felicito Sakura, sonriendo radiantemente, pero solo en apariencias ya que el grado de tensión presente le estaba resultando muy incómodo. -Naruto, hemos sido compañeros y amigos por largo tiempo, y hemos superado muchas cosas juntos, creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber, que nada de lo que me digas me afectara- previno la Uchiha con un tono de voz tan sereno que hubo sorprendido al Séptimo Hokage que guardo silencio, sin saber que contestarle. -Sé que viste a Sasuke, y hay algo que quieres decirme, pero no sabes cómo- dedujo Sakura, cruzando las manos tras su espalda, apretándoselas nerviosamente a espaldas del Uzumaki, esperando no recibir una repuesta negativa.

Una parte de si estaba feliz porque pensaba que si Sasuke y Naruto se habían encontrado, si había algo fundamental que debieran compartir entre sí, tal vez; solo tal vez, eso significaría que la misión ya no tuviera que durar tanto tiempo, pero de cualquier forma es que Sakura estaba interinamente resignada a aceptar lo que sea que tuviera que ser, lo que fuera, al fin y al cabo ese era su tol como Kunoichi y miembro del mundo Ninja: si su corazón sentía dolor, no debía exteriorizarlo, solo…aceptarlo y fingir que todo estaba bien, eso dictaban las normas de conducta Shinobi que Sasuke y ella conocían y empleaban a la perfección. Como si le quitaran un peso de encima es que el Séptimo hubo suspiro profundamente para sí mismo antes de decidirse a hablar, reproduciendo en su mente las palabras que consideraba correctas.

-En vista de la información obtenida, en el caso de Sumire- especifico Naruto como si de una advertencia se tratase y ante lo cual Sakura asintió únicamente, indicándole que prosiguiera, -se ha decidido que es prioritario que Sasuke continúe con su misión, al menos por un tiempo más para despejar toda duda o índice de algún peligro- escuchando esta aclaración es que Sakura bajo la mirada de ipso facto, sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. -Le ofrecí a Sasuke volver al menos por un día, pero se negó- alego Naruto a modo de defensa, esperando consolarla con la idea o hacerle entender que Sasuke se había negado rotundamente.

-Volver y marcharse por Kami sabe cuánto tiempo, no es una opción muy agradable- justifico Sakura levantando la mirada hacia el Uzumaki, totalmente de acuerdo con la decisión que Sasuke había tomado. -Sarada ya no lo recuerda, ni siquiera sabría cómo es Sasuke de no ser por las escasas fotografías que tengo- menciono la Uchiha a modo de reproche, dirigiendo su ira y rencor hacia los restantes miembros del antiguo consejo, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho. -No me pidas que no este del lado de mi esposo, Naruto, porque sabes que perderás- advirtió Sakura, ariscamente. -Si es todo, me retiro- zanjo la Uchiha volteándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, sin tener nada más que escuchar.

-Sakura, hay algo más- detuvo el Uzumaki, sin levantar la mirada hacia su amiga que, detuvo su mano sobre la perilla. -Antes de que Sasuke se fuera, me pidió que te dijera algo- prosiguió Naruto, pero ni aun así Sakura volteo a verlo. - _Perdón por todo_ \- declaro el Uzumaki tristemente.

Muchas veces esas palabra habían sido pronunciadas para ella, todas esas ocasiones por Sasuke, y aun cuando llevase años sin escuchar su voz; Sakura sitio que era Sasuke quien se las pronunciaba al oído, que de forma indirecta le prometía como siempre que volvería a su lado tal y como siempre había hecho, rogándole que fuera paciente, casi haciéndole sentir su intensa mirada ónix sobre ella, tan intensa como la primera vez que se habían tomado la oportunidad de observarse únicamente a ellos mismos sin reparar en nada más; en aquellos días en que todo precia ser felicidad, días que parecían incapaces de volver. En silencio y ser emitir palabra alguna es que Sakura abrió la puerta y abandono la oficina, cerrando esta tras de sí ante la atenta mirada de Naruto que se dejó caer sobre la silla, derrotado. Fuera de la oficina, Shikamaru la observo sorprendido por su frialdad, por la forma en que no perdía la compostura mientras hacía abandono de la torre Hokage.

Cualquiera que la hubiera conocido lo suficiente se habría dado cuenta de la fuerza con que apretaba los puños mientras caminaba y lo agitada que se tornaba su respiración…

* * *

Sakura se sentó sobre su cama sin animo alguno, agradecida de que Sarada estuviera en casa de Karui, junto a Chouchou, dejándola sola para lidiar con su desesperación. Su suegra, Mikoto, había sido una mujer indiscutiblemente fuerte: había tolerado la división reinante entre la aldea y el Clan Uchiha, había sido el apoyo incondicional de su esposo—el líder del Clan—y además de ello había tenido que evitar que su propia familia se dividiera aún más; aceptando al final y de forma resignada la muerte en manos de su hijo. Pero Sakura no se consideraba así de fuerte, no resistía con tal seguridad el designio al que ella misma y su esposo estaban sometidos, no podía aguantar semejante distancia, no podía con la presión y críticas, no podía responder las preguntas de su hija y ser leal a la aldea al mismo tiempo, no podía ser leal a si misma…no podía con todo.

Una expresión de indiferencia y tristeza recubría su rostro en su totalidad, opacando su semblante habitualmente sereno y dulce por completo. Apoyando sus manos sobre la cama es que Sakura se levantó y dirigió hacia el armario que se encontraba pegado a la pared frontal a su cama y que abrió, rebuscando en su interior; debajo de la ropa y otras piezas importantes para ella encontró un pequeño cofre marrón claro que había guardado y llevado celosamente consigo a lo largo del tiempo y que llevo consigo hasta regresar la cama, donde lo abrió. En su interior se encontraba una serie de pequeños frasco, todos con diminutas etiquetas que los identificaban, todos eran venenos simplemente letales al ser ingeridos, no dando tiempo a la administración de antídotos; algunos eran aun investigados por ella en espera de encontrar un antídoto eficaz, y otros habían sido credos por ella en caso de emergencias.

 _Ya es tiempo de callar,_ sentencio Sakura para sí misma _, para solo escuchar a mi corazón, que tanto sufre…_

Como sumida en un trance es que Sakura tomo uno de los pequeños frascos que allí se encontraban y que tenía la diminuta inscripción de _cicuta_ , había investigado esa planta durante años y aun así el antídoto en cuestión no estaba del todo definido. Estaba tan agotada de luchar que con solo beber la cantidad de aquel pequeño frasco; por más—valga la redundancia—pequeña que fuera, todo su sufrimiento terminaría. Jamás había sido la clase de persona que buscaría una salida cobarde mediante la cual alejarse de todo aquello que parecía caer irremediablemente sobre ella…pero ya no sabía que más hacer, ni Sasuke ni ella podían encontrar otras salidas y la separación que los mantenía alejados entre sí continuaba haciéndose más y más intolerable, aún más ya que Sarada también estaba tristemente involucrada en ello. Sin dudarlo y sin abandonar aquella especie de trance es que Sakura quito la pequeña tapa del frasco y lo aproximo a sus labios…pero para su sorpresa y de forma repentina es que algo le arrebato abruptamente el frasco de la manos, haciéndolo caer al suelo y romperse con un chillido cristalino muy fino. Desorientada, Sakura levanto la mirada encontrándose con Ino que la sujeto por las muñecas, observándola simplemente aterrada.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces?- Ino apenas y podía creer lo que veía, sorprendiendo a su amiga a causa de su abrupta intervención, -¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida?- reprocho la Yamanaka con la voz en un hilo, entrelazando sus manos con las de la Uchiha, dándose cuenta de cómo es que Sakura parecía recobrar la cordura. -Razona, Sakura, tienes una hija, ¿Piensas abandonarla?- recordó Ino, esperando escuchar un _no_ como repuesta.

La Uchiha parpadeo de forma reiterada, observando su habitación tal y como la había visto esa mañana, cuando se había levantado y esa tarde cuando había despedido a Sarada que estaba en casa de Chouchou; su mirada descendió hacia el pequeño cofre que permanecía abierto y—en su interior—cuyos pequeños frascos con venenos no le extrañaron, pero aquel frasco resquebrajado sobre el suelo, con la pequeña pero letal cantidad de veneno disperso a sus pies la helo por completo. Jamás hubiera pensado en hacer algo como eso, y si era así, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sakura no alcazaba comprender como es que una idea así—de alguna forma—había rondado por su mente. No tenía sentido, pero pese a repetirse eso una y mil veces es que Sakura en parte hubo comprendido que no había sido capaz de soportar lo que se cernía sobre ella…y lo peor es que egoístamente había estado a punto de rendirse, no había pensado más que en sí misma y eso era un error.

-Ino, yo…- sollozo Sakura.

-Estoy aquí, Sakura- prometió Ino antes de abrazar a su amiga como siempre había hecho desde que eran unas niñas, -no estás sola, estoy aquí- tranquilizo la Yamanaka, acariciándole acompasadamente la espalda.

¿Se arrepentía de lo que había estado a punto de hacer? Obviamente si, jamás habría recurrido a una medida tan desesperada estando en sus cabales, pero todo a su alrededor no paraba de presionarla y estando sola era mucho más difícil soportar tantas-valga la redundancia-presiones por más que intentase ocupar su mente con otras cosas. Fuera como fuere, Sakura se refugió en el abrazo que le otorgaba su mejor amiga, llorando contra el hombro de Ino. Si hubiera cometido tal locura, se arrepentiría de ello en la siguiente vida de ser necesario, y más halla.

* * *

-Aquí tienes- tendió Ino.

Temiendo que Sakura no estuviese totalmente bien es que Ino había llamado a Sai, avisándole que por motivos de importancia personal penaba quedarse en casa de Sakura que la necesitaba y ante cuya aclaración Sai no había emitido protesta alguna. Durante toda la noche afortunadamente—y habiendo velado su sueño—Sakura no había representado problema alguno para Ino, pero ahora que iniciaba un nuevo día, viendo a su mejor amiga sentada a la mesa es que Ino termino de servir un poco de té para ambas, esperado obtener una respuesta clara e porque es que Sakura había llegado a siquiera considerar una locura semejante. En silencio la Yamanaka tomo asiento frente a su amiga, cruzando fríamente los brazos obre su pecho, expresando por primera vez su ira ante el evento que casi había tenido lugar la noche anterior y que ahora saltaba a la luz como algo significativamente preocupante para la rubia.

-Ino, yo…- Sakura pensó en que decir para justificar o excusar el vergonzoso comportamiento que había tenido la noche anterior.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo como esto- suplico Ino, aunque de aquella forma tan demandante, brusca y propia de ella, y que podía llegar a hacerla parecer frívola.

-Es la primera vez que lo hago- garantizo Sakura, citando entre líneas el hecho de que no pensaba siquiera repetir algo como eso.

-Solo quiero que me digas, que estaba pasando por tu mente- pidió la rubia, sosteniendo las manos de su mejor amiga entre las suyas, -no eres la clase persona que ve el suicidio como una opción- declaro Ino, justificando el por qué tras su pregunta.

Ciertamente Sakura desde siempre había sido alguien inestable emocionalmente hablando, claro, podía ser muy fuerte y determinada peor su propia autoestima y conciencia emocional eran como el cristal más fino que pudiese existir y si bien ambas habían tenido que llegar a sostener una rivalidad amorosa por un chico-casado con una de ellas-para que Ino comprendiera esto; la Yamanaka jamás había llegado siquiera a considerar que Sakura pudiese llegar a pensar en una clase de locura semejante, mucho menos ahora que era madre y tenía una razón física y emocional por la cual aferrarse a la vida, cada día. No tenía sentido.

-No lo sé, yo…me sentí desesperada- dedujo Sakura, deseando dejar esa noche atrás lo más pronto posible, -las presiones del trabajo, Sarada, el hecho de que Sasuke y yo no podamos estar juntos bajo ninguna circunstancia por causa de terceros- enumero la Uchiha, no a modo de justificación porque ni siquiera sabía si merecía eso, sino a modo de posible etiología, -supongo que colapse, me cegué y no vi lo que hacía- reconoció Sakura, bajando la mirada.

Si bien en el pasado su amor por Sasuke la había hecho plantearse situaciones y hechos muy descabellados, el presente no era igual que en aquel entonces, claro que no. Amaba a su hija con todo su corazón y no pensaría siquiera en abandonarla bajo ninguna circunstancia, y sabia de igual modo que Sasuke la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, no pensaría siquiera en quitarle aquello que tanto se había esforzado por darle; una familia y alguien a quien amar incondicionalmente y viceversa. Una persona que recurriese al suicidio liberaba un alarido, un grito pidiendo ayuda, y si bien Sakura no había recurrido a ello anteriormente, sabia que necesitaba comenzar a distraerse de alguna forma o de lo contrario sucesos como el de la noche anterior no tardarían en repetirse y no quería acabar padeciendo algún trastorno o desequilibrio mental a causa de su propio estrés o debilidad.

-Ino, realmente me siento mal, ahora me doy cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que habría acarreado- reconoció Sakura, totalmente avergonzada de sí misma de sus actos anteriores.

Claro que la próxima vez que le enviase una carta a Sasuke ni por si acaso pensaría en comentarle la locura que había estado a punto de cometer o él comenzaría a replantearse si cumplir con la misión estaba bien. Sasuke indudablemente era el modelo de Shinobi que se esperaba que fuese; marcando un límite infranqueable entre los sentimientos y las responsabilidades, pero eso no significase que no fuese un hombre, padre y esposo que en ocasiones especificas podía desechar las reglas en un mísero segundo y como si de una bola de papel se tratase. Ambos, Sasuke y ella, anteponían a otros por encima de si mismos, porque no eran egoístas, y porque la única manera de tener un verdadero futuro-en la medida de lo que se suponía que debía de ser normal para ellos-juntos.

-Según todo lo que tú me has dicho, con respecto a Sasuke, a él no le resultaría tolerable saber lo que hiciste- opino Ino antes de tomar un sorbo de su té, -regresaría inmediatamente- dedujo la Yamanaka con simplicidad.

-No se lo diré, ya tiene mucho en que pesar y no quiero ser una carga- aclaro Sakura de forma inmediata, manifestando así sus propios pensamientos, -Ino, te ruego que no se lo digas a nadie- pidió la Uchiha sinceramente, no deseando que esta información estuviera al alcance de nadie.

No es como si Ino fuese una especie de persona divulgativa, no, su forma de actuar no era así, pero Sakura era consciente de que Ino podía tomar decisiones independientes; sin consultarle nada, con tal de protegerla, de alguna forma bajo su propio criterio, pero Sakura no quería que eso sucediera. Observando atentamente a su mejor amigas por unos cuantos segundos, bajo un silencio infranqueable e que Ino suspiro sonoramente para sí misma. Casi tres años tras la guerra, cuando había sido conocedora de que Sakura y Sasuke se habían casado, inicialmente Ino no había sabido como reaccionar; pero situando su vista en la actualidad es que podía entender lo mucho que se parecían entre si, se complementaban entre calidez y frialdad, racionalidad y empatía, dulzura y protección…era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro y en cierto modo Ino siempre había sentido que debían a estar juntos, aun durante sus años de Genin. Interferir no era su labor, Sakura y Sasuke habrían de lidiar con lo que se presentase tal y como siempre habían hecho hasta la fecha; juntos sin importar las distancias que los separaran.

-De acuerdo- acepto Ino, recibiendo a cambio na sonrisa de su amiga, -pero me mantendré al tanto de todo lo que hagas, y te haré tomar vacaciones, las necesitas- advirtió la Yamanaka cual ordenanza, no aceptando un no por respuesta.

-Bien- permitió Sakura, complaciendo las expectativas de su mejor amiga. Un suspiro abandono los labios de la pelirosa, dándole a la Yamanaka una idea de los pensamientos que rondaban por su mente. -Esto no solo se trata de la misión, hay algo más tras ella, la expectativa- menciono la Uchiha, sabiendo que su amiga comprendería a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Desearía no estar de acuerdo contigo, pero sé que es como dices- corroboro Ino, contando con la información necesaria para hacer esta inferencia in temor alguno, -Koharu y Homura siguen siendo parcialmente leales a la memoria de Danzo y a lo que anteriormente se creía, y eso hará que vean a Sasuke, a Sarada y a ti como una amenaza- advirtió la rubia, mencionando entre líneas el hecho de cuan dispuesta estaba a ayudar a su amiga en todo cuanto Sakura necesitase.

Ella era la líder del Clan Yamanaka y por ende la representante de u gente en la sociedad de la aldea como tal, y por ello es que conservaba parte de su autoridad como Jonin a pesar de dedicarse en igualdad grado de importancia y ecuanimidad a su vida familiar y maternal; así que indiscutiblemente debía de participar en la vida y desenvolvimiento propio de la aldea como hacían los Shinobis tradicionalmente, y con el tiempo había sido más conocedora del latente de odio que Koharu y Homura aun sentían hacia los Uchiha, todo en memoria de Danzo y las antiguas formas de pensar que calificaban a los Uchiha como una amenaza que debía erradicarse por completo, y si est ida se mantenía era porque sabían de que eran capaces y que su propio criterio—heredado de su sangre milenariamente guerrera—podía ser mucho más parcial que él de ello que se ocultaba bajo la absurda escusa de servir a la aldea.

-Tienen la estúpida ilusión de que me rinda, lo sé, Kakashi me advirtió de ello hace tiempo- secundo Sakura sin el menor problema, dando todo de sí para no dejarse llevar por el rencor. -Si Sasuke fuera como ellos piensan, sin duda alguna ya me hubiera rendido y lo que intente hacer anoche hubiera tenido lugar hace mucho tiempo- confeso la Uchiha dando a tender que por más que amase a Sasuke, no pensaba dejarse cegar por el amor y ocultar si Sasuke era una amenaza o no; pero no era así, Sasuke había cambiado y para bien, era un ninja leal a Konoha tal y como lo había sido Itachi. -Cuando esos ancianos mueran, entonces quizá esté tranquila- manifestó la pelirosa, apretándose las manos distraídamente. -Solo puedo decir que deberían dejar de soñar, porque no me voy a rendir, ni Sasuke tampoco- prometió Sakura de forma indeleble.

Si Sasuke y ella habían llegado hasta donde estaban, sacrificando tanto; era por una razón, y rendirse-con toda seguridad-no era siquiera una opción.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento la demora para con ustedes, pero como les había mencionado, estoy entrelazando manga y anime en su totalidad, intentando ser lo más canónica o realista posible, lo cual no es nada fácil, así que recurro a su paciencia, esperando que comprendan la labor a la que, voluntariamente, me someto y aclarando que puede que **añada** o **quite** alguna escena del **gaiden** que ya estoy planeando para dentro de los próximos capítulos :3 este capitulo esta dedicado a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro) y a todos aquello que sigan, lean o comenten la historia en todas sus formas :3 El próximo capitulo llevara por titulo " **Primera Cita** " y se orientara en base a la cita de " **3 minutos** " que se ha mencionado mucho y que expresare como yo creo que sucedió, a demás de basarme en todo cuanto se vio en el capitulo **19** de " **Boruto: Naruto Next Generations** " :3 muchas gracias mis queridos amigos, amigas y lectores, gracias por la atención que tienen al leer, comentan o seguir la historia en todas sus formas :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	24. Primera Cita

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes ( **Sasuke** y **Sakura** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

 _Por fin, el último día de clases de aquella semana_ …o esa clase de pensamientos, acompañados por un suspiro victorioso seria lo que proferirían la mayoría de los niños de su edad, incluso sus compañeros y puede que la misma Chouchou, pero a Sarada este pensamiento le era indiferente, centraba su mente en un profesionalismo intenso, durante la mitad de la semana enfocaba su mente en la información a conocer y lo que aprendería de ello, pero ese ambiente estaba separado de su hogar en que ayudaba a u madre todo el tiempo, tanto poder deber como por voluntad propia. Había regresado a casa y estudiado a consciencia como siempre lo hacía, pero dentro de una hora o poco más es que su madre regresaría a casa del trabajado y por ello había acudido a la tienda para comprobar lo que necesitaría para preparar la cena. Debía regresar a casa, pero –como siempre—debía de encontrarse con algo en su camino…o alguien, ese alguien era Boruto quien en conjunto a sus amigos hubieron descendido maestralmente de la cima del tren en que habían estado viajando, no en su interior sino que en el techo y en movimiento. ¿Acaso podían ser más infantiles? Por lo visto sí.

-Boruto, eso fue peligroso- replico Denki.

-Tranquilo, es cuestión de costumbre- desestimo el Uzumaki, como si nada.

Sabía que, usualmente; los chicos tendían a ser más impulsivos que las chicas o eso es lo que su madre corroboraba en sus relatos sobre su pasado y que Sarada contrastaba con su presente, pero se trataba de algo más, diferencias prácticamente irreconciliables cada vez que más lo analizaba, llegando a preguntarse cómo es que—en la edad adulta—un hombre y una mujer pudieran llevarse bien—estando casados—habiendo sido tan diferentes originalmente. Uno de los enigmas de la providencia y la naturaleza, suponía, pero cuya explicación deseaba encontrar. Sabía que sus padres eran diferentes entre sí como cualquier pareja pudiendo—quizá—tener sus desavenencias, más Sarada podía aseverar que su padre era complementan diferente—en el mejor de los sentidos—de cualquier chico que pudiera existir o que ella conociera.

-Hola, Sarada- saludo Boruto, reparando por fin en la presencia de la Uchiha.

-¿Otra vez tramado algo?- supuso Sarada, acercándose a donde estaban ellos.

-Le enseñamos a pescar a Denki, aunque es un fastidio- menciono Shikadai con la habitual apatía de siempre.

-¿Lo puedes creer? Nunca ha pescado- rio Boruto, observando a Denki.

-Bueno, sí, en juegos de pesca-se defendió el Kaminarimon.

La Uchiha escucho estos parloteos infantiles con indiferencia; como si no fueran nada, y eso eran para ella. Desde siempre y tanto por deber a todo lo que se esperaba de un Uchiha, la dignidad había sido un foco central en su vida en cuanto había tenido uso de razón para tenderla, porque cuando se cargaba con el peso de un linaje y apellido que reiniciaría y se mantendría gracias a ella—no teniendo más hermanos—eso lo era todo; el ridículo no era admisible, el deber y la victoria eran lo menos a lo que se debía aspirar. La libertad era coa del pasado y formaba parte de sus efímeros recuerdos de infancia, pero no más. Las cosas eran como eran por una razón e intentar cambiar ese orden resultaba innecesario, o así es como Sarada veía las cosas y tenía razones para pensar así.

-Si tienes tiempo, puedes venir- ofreció el Uzumaki.

-Tengo que preparar la cena- aclaro Sarada simplemente, señalando las bolsas que tenía en las manos. -No es que me importe, pero, ¿Saben viajar en tren?- señalo con sarcasmo ante lo que había visto

-No seas tan seria, el techo es mejor porque se siente el viento- justifico Boruto, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso es de niños- crítico la Uchiha.

-No lo sabrás hasta intentarlo- rebatió el Uzumaki.

-Lo sé sin hacerlo- se jacto Sarada, desestimando su oferta.

No necesitaba fingir, jugar o perder la dignidad que tenía porque—contrarios a sus padres que compartían una amistad que Sarada aún no entendía—Boruto y ella eran demasiado diferentes, puede que quizá lo único que tuvieran en común era la lejanía que sentían de su padres y por motivos totalmente diferentes, pero no había ninguna otra similitud entre ambos e interactuar en esas circunstancias era por demás absurdo. Sin necesidad de despedirse de ellos, Sarada simplemente se marchó, retomando su rumbo para regresar a su casa, dejando atrás ese instante de inmadurez que para ella no tenía sentido. En lo personal, Shikadai e Inojin comprendían su forma de pensar porque provenían de clanes con un linaje que se establecía en sus vidas, pero no con semejante peso que si llevaban los Uchiha, pero Boruto no la entendía en lo absoluto, jamás lo haría, y cada vez que trataba con ella le resultada frustrante lidiar con su modo tan displicente de actuar.

-Que amargada- bufo el Uzumaki.

No quería sonar dramático ni nada, pero si alguien fuera a decirle que—en un futuro—él y Sarada estarían relacionados, fueran amigos o lo que sea…se reiría, porque sentir algo por aquella chica era imposible, ella era demasiado irritante.

* * *

-Ya llegue- anuncio Sakura, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Siempre, o mejor dicho casi siempre…Sarada se encontraba estudiando al momento de su regreso del trabajo, más esta vez Sakura no supo que pensar de buenas a primeras porque su hija estaba tomando la voluntaria labor—o afición—de preparar la cena por las tardes en los instantes que tenía libres, y lo confirmo al cruzar el umbral de la sala que conectaba con la cocina, viendo a su hija plenamente afanosa en su labor, con un mandil sobre su ropa para así no ensuciarse en caso de que sucediera aunque Sakura sudaba de ello, su hija era muy metódica y cuidadosa. La verdad, no sabía si podía jactar orgullosamente de tener una hija tan atenta, respetuosa y hacendosa por no elogiar en exceso a su hija que había heredado lo mejor tanto de ella como de Sasuke, maravillándola más cada día por causa de eso, ¿Cómo no enorgullecerse?

-Bienvenida- saludo Sarada sin levantar la vista.

Dejando los documentos y el habitual papeleo que solía revisar en casa, sobre la mesa de la cocina, por ahora, Sakura avanzo sin prisa alguna hasta situarse tras su hija, disfrutando del silencio y de la sencilla pero reconfortante acción de abrazarla por la espalda. Nunca le había exigido nada a Sarada, siempre le había dejado hacer y aprender las cosas a su propio ritmo porque, y si bien era positivo aprender sobre ciertas cosas, ni ella ni Sasuke habían deseado que su hija naciera con un peso que cargar a cuestas de su joven espalda las tan habituales y frustrantes expectativas, siendo que ellos dos ya de por si habían tenido que cumplir con lo que se había esperado de ellos cuando habían tenido su edad y no había sido nada fácil, solo por…decir algo. No era su obligación preparar la cena, pero le gustaba sentir útil, no en el plano de laboriosa ama de casa ni nada por el estilo, de hecho-si se casaba algún día-dudaba entregar su vida o carrera shinobi por un hombre, le resultaba extraño, además sus padres no se habían sacrificado entre si y le habían trasmitido el modelo de independencia, ¿Por qué diferir de su propio legado? Elegía ser ella misma, Sarada Uchiha.

-La sopa de miso huele delicioso- felicito Sakura, recargando su cabeza sobre la coronilla de su hija. -¿Le pusiste tomate?- curioseo.

-¿Tomate?- repitió Sarada, extrañada por ello. -No queda bien- negó un tanto divertida.

No quería ser grosera ni nada ni tampoco es que sintiera desprecio, pero….el tomate definitivamente no entraba en su categoría de cosas favoritas, de hecho ni siquiera le gustaba en lo absoluto y no tenía problema en admitirlo, pero sabía que ese no era el caso de su madre. Sakura se separó de su hija, sonriendo par si misma al escuchar sus palabras mientras contribuía, preparando la mesa, lo cierto es que era maravilloso ver cómo veía su propio reflejo en Sarada; su virtudes y características más positivas en que pocas veces—por no decir ninguna—reparaba, .pero y si bien sucedía lo mismo cuando comparaba a Sarada con Sasuke…había cosas en que diferían totalmente, sobre esto en esto referente a los " _gustos_ " y que ya parecían estar más que definidos y que a ella no dejaban de causarle gracia.

-A propósito, ¿ya te preparaste para mañana?- indago Sarada, finalmente levantando la vista y observando a su madre.

-Si, tranquila- sonrió Sakura.

Su madre era la persona más importante en su vida, bueno, ella y su padre a quien pese no recordar admiraba y apreciaba profundamente porque era su padre y porque había aprendido a amarlo por los relatos de su madre, y así como quería lo mejor para su padre, quería lo mejor para su madre y si un viaje de uno o dos días era la solución para sus aparentes " _problemas nerviosos_ " o " _estrés_ ", estaba dispuesta a comportarse perfectamente y esperar a que su madre se sintiera mejor y se recuperara. Ino había cumplido su palabra de darle " _vacaciones_ " por temor a que sufriera otra crisis o quebranto emocional de la nada, esta vez quedando en evidencia de Sarada, y si bien no le hacía gracia separarse innecesariamente de su hija, Sakura entendía que era pro su propio bien, el de Sarada e incluso el de Sasuke, porque no podía dejarse abatir así, no en aquellas circunstancias, debía de ser fuerte y para ello tomar respiros que la ayudasen de ser necesario.

Era lo mejor.

* * *

No era la primera vez que abandonaba su casa por un viaje, pero si era la primera vez que sucedía por un viaje tan corto que con suerte habría de durar un día y si cumplía con ello era solo por las insistencias de Ino que poco menos y había planificado todo con respecto a su viaje, incluyendo la ropa que habría de llevar y con la cual se encontraba forcejeando poco menos, intentando cerrar la maldita valija repleta de ropa. Había viajado anteriormente y reparado con sabiduría y prudencia lo que sería necesario para una incursión así…pero, esta vez no había tenido la elogiosa posibilidad del libre albedrio, _nop_ , esta vez Ino era dictadora y como tal lo que ella ordenase se haría, ni más ni menos.

-¡Ahora no me ganaras!- refunfuño Sakura, forcejando por décima vez, consiguiendo por fin que su equilibrado nivel de fuerza le permitiese cerrar la valija, suspirado profundamente y permitiéndose recostarse sobre la superficie. -¡Sí!- rió.

De pie en el umbral de la habitación de su madre, Sarada hubo necesitado de su máxime autocontrol para no reír al ver la escena que protagonizaba su madre. Ya que aún no se había graduado de la academia ni era una Genin, oficialmente, aun no tenía la posibilidad de hacer misiones y conocer que existía—en el término laudatorio de la frase—más allá de la aldea, lo territorios y lugares que conformaban el mundo Shinobi y demás, pero había aprendido a guiarse gracias a los relatos de su madre que parecían cobrar vida. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Sarada ingreso lentamente en la habitación sin perder detalle alguno de su madre que levanto la vista, habiendo recobrado el aliento, irguiéndose y sentándose en el borde de la cama desde donde observo a su hija y viceversa.

-No entiendo porque necesitas tantas cosas- admitió Sarada, negando para sí misma.

-Dile eso a Ino- rebatió Sakura, acomodándose el cabello, -ella literalmente eligió todo por mí- explicó, quitándose de encima cualquier grado de culpa.

-No es la única- coto Sarada tendiéndole una pequeña hoja que su madre la recibió extrañada, -anote tu itinerario de viaje- se expresó de forma casi tímida, recibiendo una sonrisa de su madre que le beso la frente, levantándose de la cama, infinitamente agradecida por su gesto. -Si no te apresuras, Ino tendrá que venir por ti- advirtió, un tanto divertida a la vez.

Extrañaría a su madre, naturalmente, no podía fingirse o ser indiferente a tales circunstancias, pero era lo bastante mayor—con casi diez años—para saber que poda valerse por sí sola y que estaría bien, además era solo un viaje, le serviría para probarse a sí misma de lo que era capaz, y probarle a su madre que, pasara lo que pasara, era digna de confianza. Bufando para y admitiendo silenciosamente que si no se movilizaba y pronto Ino iría tras ella, Sakura tomo su valija, siendo acompañada por su hija en todo momento, abandonando la habitación. Ni siquiera tenía idea de a donde irían, Ino solo le había dicho que era unas bien merecidas " _vacaciones_ ", pero ni siquiera había enfatizado el destino, solo el tiempo que estarían lejos y que afortunadamente era prácticamente nimio y que Ino tampoco podía ni debía ausentarse demasiado, no era correcto.

-Me preocupa irme de viaje y dejarte sola- admitió Sakura, deteniéndose, pensando en retroceder y desempacar sus cosas.

-Pues no te vayas- contesto la Uchiha con simpleza.

-Qué más quisiera, pero Ino obtuvo un permiso médico y ante eso no puedo objetar nada- justifico Sakura, ocultando eficientemente el verdadero motivo tras el viaje.

-Entonces no tienes que decirlo, hace mucho que no tomas un descanso- permitió Sarada, conociendo mejor que nadie el esfuerzo que su madre realizaba en su trabajo diariamente.

-Prometo volver mañana- se comprometió la pelirosa, -¿Qué quieres que te traiga?- ofreció cariosamente

-A papá- murmuro Sarada, algo entristecida.

Quizá fuera infantil e incluso demandante, pero eso era lo que pedía cada vez que apagaba las velas en su cumpleaños o cuando tenía la instancia de desear algo, envidiando a sus otros compañeros y compañeras que tenían la suerte de ver y tener a sus padres…juntos, lo mismo que ella deseaba y que casi parecía ser un sueño, una fantasía en su mente, pero debía ser sincera porque aquello era lo único que podía desear, o lo seria hasta que viese a su padre y todo por fin dejase de parecer absurdo o inalcanzable. Su mayor anhelo—egoísta sin duda, pero perfectamente camuflado—no era otro que aquella espera terminase y pronto, que Sasuke regresara y todo volviera s ser como antes, pero en ocasiones la vida no ejercía preguntas ni rendía explicaciones, solo se debía vivir y ya, y Sakura había aprendido a lidiar con ello. Quería poder cumplir lo que Sarada deseaba, pero no podía, no podía por más que ella también lo desease de todo corazón

-No me pidas eso- murmuro Sakura, imposibilitada a ello por más que fuera, de igual modo, lo que ella más deseaba.

-Tranquila, no tienes por qué darme nada- amenizo Sarada, plasmando una radiante sonrisa como obsequio a su madre.

-¿Segura?- corroboro la pelirosa.

Sarada asintió sin negativa alguna, porque quería lo mejor para su madre y viceversa. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se desvió, percatándose de un pequeño paquete blanco—cerrado en lo alto—estampado con flores de cerezo sobre el inmobiliario junto a la puerta y que llamo su atención, estaba segura de haber visto la noche anterior, aunque no se había percatado de que se trataba ya que se había dedicado a ayudar a su madre a lavar los platos, y luego había leído un poco antes de que llegase su hora de dormir. No resulto difícil de comprender para Sakura el interés que Sarda albergaba hacia aquel sencillo paquete, tomándolo del inmobiliario y comenzando a abrirlo bajo la atenta y muy curiosa mirada de su hija.

-¿Qué es?- indago la Uchiha con curiosidad.

-Es un peluche para una niña del hospital- Sakura abrió el paquete, enseñándole el peluche a Sarada que lo sostuvo por ella. -Estaba roto aquí, así que lo traje conmigo para repararlo- sujeto uno de los brazos del muñeco, señalando el lugar en cuestión y que ya no tenía rotura alguna. -Como no podría encargarme, le pedí a alguien del hospital que viniera por él, pero deben estar ocupados- supuso, suspirando profundamente. -Tendré que llevarlo- decido sin más.

-¿No puede ser cuando vuelvas?- contrario Sarada.

No era nada inconsciente y tenía ojos en la cara, su madre era una mujer esforzada que llegaba a dejar trabajo que llevarse a casa al final del día para que no se separaran, y había sido todo en su vida hasta la fecha; madre, maestra, tutora y su amiga, porque Sarada sabía que podía confiar en su madre como no confiaba en nadie más. Por todo esto es que estaba segura de que su madre, más que nadie, se merecía estas " _vacaciones_ " y como hija no pensaba permitir que nada se inmiscuyera e interfiriera. Seria agradable fingir que no pasaba nada y seguir su camino y panorama con normalidad, pero como médico era muy empática con la vida de sus pacientes, y la niña propietaria de aquel peluche le tenía muchísimo afecto a este muñeco y Sakura no se perdonaría hacerla sentir mal o decepcionarla solo por ser egoísta una única vez, solo esperaba que Ino fuese comprensiva y la entendiese.

-Prometí que lo devolvería hoy, si no lo tiene, se sentirá sola- justifico Sakura, -Ino tendrá que esperar…- murmuro para sí.

-¿Y si lo llevo yo?- ofreció Sarada, mejor dicho decidiendo esto para quitarle tal responsabilidad a su madre.

No sonaba tan descabellado entre más lo pensaba su joven mente, había ido al hospital decenas de veces tanto por ayudar a su madre como por una u otra razón al azar—desde que era niña—así que sabía cómo deslazarse y llegar al hospital por un atajo que conocía muy bien si tomaba el tren y así le dejaría el camino libre a su madre que merecía descansar y disfrutar de un día solo para ella, y que Sarada esperaba no fuera el ultimo. Sakura deseo abrazar efusivamente a su hija como acostumbraba a hacer, pero la ocasión no lo ameritaba y—con solo ver a Sarada a los ojos—sabía que esto tampoco era de su agrado. Había tanto de Sasuke en ella que no dejaba de sorprenderse al notar algo nuevo cada día; inicialmente fueron los gestos, luego el comportamiento naturalmente indiferente y que más bien parecía cosa de Uchihas, hasta que comenzaron a forjarse los modales y la conducta con matices propios de su persona pero que contenían una semejanza que solo Sakura podía asociar y con razón ya que nadie conocía a Sasuke, o no como ella lo conocía.

-Te traeré muchas cosas- prometió Sakura, infinitamente agradecida.

-Si, si, adiós- Sarada desestimo sus palabras, fingiendo desde luego.

No era buena en cuanto a despedidas se refiriese, no le gustaba ser demasiado emotiva en esto porque—y está segura—se sentía repentinamente sentimental y ante de darse cuenta ya se encontraba propensa a las lágrimas, algo que con toda seguridad había heredado de su madre porque, según los relatos de su madre, su padre no era así en lo absoluto. Por causa de esto, y sabiendo que su madre la entendería, Sarada se retiró sin más hacia su habitación, aun cargando el peluche en sus brazos y espontáneamente apretándolo contra su pecho en el proceso como un medio—al que no recurría desde niña—para sosegarse a sí misma. Una radiante sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Sakura, viendo a su hija desaparecer en el umbral del pasillo. Pero, si bien Sarada podía asemejarse tanto a Sasuke, contradictoriamente en ocasiones parecía asemejarse más a ella, como en este caso. Siempre había algo nuevo que conocer y ella ya estaba más que habituada. Tomando su valija, Sakura abrió distraídamente la puerta tras de si, solo para darse cuenta—muy sorpresivamente—de que Ino estaba ahí, de pie, fuera de su casa y esperándola ansiosamente.

-¡A divertirse!- sonrió Ino, sujetándola del brazo y, valija en mano, sacándola de la casa.

* * *

Haberse comportado infantilmente por al menos uso minutos y casi habiendo sido descubierta en la cima del tren por causa de Boruto, Shikadai, Inojin y Denki ya de por si era vergonzoso, pero haber perdido el peluche que debía entregar a la niña del hospital, y un más, el ser descubierta por Chouchou que la había visto bajar del tren…todo aquello era excesivamente vergonzoso, no es como si pretendiera ser orgullosa ahora, pero tenía una reputación mantener tanto por ser la mejor de su clase como por el apellido que cargaba. _¿En qué estaba pensando?_ Se reprendió Sarada, sentada frente a Chouchou, suplicándole imparablemente que no dijera nada de lo que había visto mientras su amiga solo la escuchaba en silencio,, más centrada en las papas que estaba devorando, o eso parecía.

-Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie- imploro Sarada, solo recibiendo silencio de parte de Chouchou que comía con tranquilidad. -Haré lo que quieras- rogó, dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de mantener su dignidad y reputación.

-Al contrario, me alegra- tranquilizo Chouchou, sorprendiendo a Sarada. -Eras un poquito estricta- sonrió, finalmente levantando la mirada hacia su mejor amiga.

Provenía de un clan—quizá no tal reglamentario—y por ello es que Chouchou entendía que Sarada debía de seguir normas dictadas antiguamente y preocuparse por su actuar y apariencia en pro de su dignidad, pero Chouchou sabia como era Sarada realmente;; no era tan estricta, indiferente o fría como parecía serlo a ojos de los demás; era sensible, cálida, afectuosa y muy amigable, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quien se lo pidiese. Pero justo como ella, no dejaba de ser una niña aun y no tenía por qué presionarse a ser lo que se esperase de ella, así que…sí, Chouchou estaba muy feliz de ver por fin que su amiga era una niña como las demás y que sentía y actuaba en consecuencia, aunque…no sentía atracción romántica ni platónica por el sexo opuesto, aun, eso era lo único que faltaba pero no era tan importante, aun. Sarada se tomó un segundo, asegurándose de que no había escuchado o entendido mal las palabras de su amiga, demasiado sorprendida para poder hablar inmediatamente, sopesando que decir ante su propia estupefacción.

-¿Entonces guardaras el secreto?- dudo Sarada, demasiado sorprendida como para estar segura.

-Las chicas buenas tienen sus secretos- sonrió Chouchou con complicidad.

-¡Gracias!- sonrió la Uchiha, bajando la cabeza.

-Ahora, cuéntame ese secreto- curioseo la Akimichi dispuesta a ayudarla.

Ya estaban implicadas en eso, o salían de eso juntas o se quedaban estancadas.

* * *

Se dejó guiar por Ino en todo momento, tanto por resignación como por simple lógica ya que su amiga era al artífice de todo eso y se suponía—logísticamente—que sabía a donde iban. La vedad es que distraerse un poco y dejar de ver su laborioso entorno de trabajo por un solo día ya de por si era un descanso bien recibido y ante el que Sakura no podía prestar queja de ninguna clase.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- comento Ino, sonriendo con orgullo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Sakura no supo que pensar porque, como siempre, su amiga era impredecible

-¿Dónde estamos?- señaló la Yamanaka, observando el entorno para desconcierto de su mejor amiga. -No me digas que no lo recuerdas- se jacto con arrogancia, aunque justificada.

Le había tomado tiempo y una exhaustiva pero fructífera investigación descubrir donde había tenido lugar la primera cita de su mejor amiga, y actualmente Ino podía enorgullecerse de tener fuentes que habían conseguido los resultados que ella quería, todo por el bien de Sakura. Siempre trabajaba, incluso descuidando ignorando cosas que merecía tener, porque hasta la fecha su mundo giraba en torno a dos cosas; su hija a quien amaba con toda el alma, y su trabajo. El lugar en que estaban—en su inmensa belleza y serenidad—era un lugar importante para ella, obviamente, pero le sorprendía que Ino supiera o sospechase el motivo por el que se sentía a gusto allí.

-¿Lo sabias?- se sorprendió Sakura.

-No subestimes a una amiga- advirtió la Yamanaka con absoluto orgullo y vanidad. -Investigue y aquí fue donde Sasuke y tú tuvieron su primera cita- pronuncio satisfactoriamente, elogiando su recursos de investigación y su sabiduría, si así podía dignar a catalogarse.

-¿Cita?- repitió Sakura con un deje de ironía y divertimento en su voz. -Apenas fueron dos minutos y medio- admitió, quitándole cierto grado de importancia al asunto.

-¡No quiero saber más!- corto Ino que, como siempre, intuía doble sentido donde no lo había, en lo absoluto. -Tú quédate aquí y empápate en recuerdos- insto dictatorial, sujetando a su amiga de los hombros y guiándola hasta sentarla sobre la banca, sin permitir cualquier clase de reproche. -Hasta luego- se despidió como si nada ante la confusa mirada de Sakura.

Había accedido a aquella petición por Ino, porque ella quería animarla luego de haber intentado atentar contra su vida en un instante de desesperación que Sakura lamentaba con horror haber llegado siquiera a concebir, pero eso era el pasado, y ahora—sentada sobre esa banca y a solas con sus pensamientos—Sakura era capaz de divagar en sus recuerdos, en aquellos recuerdos que eran motivo de alegría en lugar de tristeza y desdicha, un pasado que la hacía infinitamente feliz y cuyos días parecían incapaces de volver a tomar partido, no en las circunstancias actuales. Pero era infinitamente glorioso soñar y rememorar lo que había sido:

 _Era tan extraño…Sasuke había regresado hacía apenas una semana, por fin, luego de dos años y medio separados después del final de la guerra volvían a estar juntos, porque esta vez todo era diferente; ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro, o eso es lo que Sasuke le había dicho inmediatamente al regresar y verla, desde ese día eran inseparables a su propio modo. La verdad es que ni Sasuke ni ella sabían cuánto tiempo pudieran pasar juntos, puesto que, con toda seguridad, él habría de partir en otra misión, Sakura lo entendía bien, pero por ahora querían estar juntos la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, ya habiendo establecido su…"relación", pero eso no significaba en lo absoluto que interactuasen en público o delante de otros, por el contrario, tenían lugares—por ahora—solo conocidos por ellos a los que acudir estando solos por un lapsus corto de tiempo pero que para ambos resultaba infinito. No tenían prisa alguna, el primer beso no sucedía aun y no es como si ambos apresurasen este hecho, sucedería cuando tuviera que suceder como todo lo demás, pero en ese momento a solas en su propio lugar—en su primera cita—solo disfrutaban de estar juntos, compartiendo un silencio que lejos de distanciarlos los aproximaba aún más entre sí._

 _-Desearía saber qué hacer en momentos como este- menciono Sasuke haciendo que ella lo observase confundida. -Pero la verdad no tengo idea- admitió, sabiendo que podía confiar en ella._

 _-Yo tampoco sé que hacer- rió Sakura, recargando la cabeza contra su hombro, -pero supongo que habrá que aprender- supuso resignadamente, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Realmente era extraño todo aquello porque quizá, ninguno de los dos, en el pasado jamás, hubiera llegado a imaginar que una simple palabra—al regreso de Sasuke hacia apenas una semana—sería el detonante de todo, el detonando de una dependencia tan positiva y que tenían el uno por el otro. Luego de la guerra Sakura se había mudado a un apartamento, sola, ya era lo bastante mayor como para subsistir en solitario y contaba con un trabajo más que digno en el hospital, y con semejante ventaja de por medio y sin chaperones, —porque Naruto e Ino no contaban—Sasuke y ella podían estar juntos cuanto quisieran, aunque sabían que esa primera cita no duraría más de un segundo o dos segundos más. Sasuke debía reunirse con Kakashi por un motivo que Sakura aún no sabía, esperando que no tuviera que partir nuevamente en otra misión, habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo juntos. Bueno, en conclusión su primera cita había durado—en promedio—unos dos minutos y medio o tres cuando mucho, pero para ambos era perfecto, más que suficiente…_

-Cuántos recuerdos…- suspiro para sí misma, volviendo a la realidad presente, observando la vista ante sus ojos y que, afortunadamente, poco y nada había cambiado desde la última vez en que había estado ahí, -apuesto a que Sasuke ya lo olvidó- se dijo de forma pesimista, suspirando profundamente, intentando no desanimarse por sus propios y felices recuerdos. -¿Dónde estarás ahora?- pregunto al aire, sin esperar cualquier clase de respuesta.

Se reprendió a si misma por sus palabras, claro que Sasuke pensaba en ella tanto como ella pensaba en él, lo sabía, lo sentía cada mañana. Luego de haberse casado, Sasuke le había garantizado que aun cuando estuviera separados físicamente, sus sentimientos los mantendrían unidos, solo bastaba que iniciaran el día y abrieran los ojos penando en el otro y sabrían que todo estaba y estaría bien. Ambos recordaban con increíble precisión cada momento juntos, sus primeras citas, los primeros besos, su noche de bodas y todas aquellas compartidas, el nacimiento de Sarada y la efímera felicidad que habían compartido y que permanecía latente en sus recuerdos, porque por ahora era lo único que tenían para evocar sus sentimientos; recuerdos, pero llegaría ese momento en que ya no tuvieran que sufrir por la distancia.

Volverían a estar juntos.

* * *

Cada vez que intentaban o parecían acercarse a la ubicación de aquel peluche, todo parecía salirse de control, detonando que se encontrasen en ese momento en una situación por más irrisoria o absurda, siguiendo la corriente de un rio que transportada una seguidilla de paquetes, pero eso no le importaba a Sarada, le había dicho a su madre que cumpliría llevando aquel peluche al hospital y cumpliría al pie de la letra con lo pactado. Ahí estaba aquel molesto paquete, flotando con la corriente del rio hacia donde estaban, o frente a ellas, no había una manera precisa de detener el paquete, nadar era una locura porque la corriente y el cauce del rio se volvían más indómitos a medida que se sumergía en él y eso Chouchou podía verlo desde el exterior. Si iban a actuar debía de ser pronto, peor no sin un plan, eso era fundamental.

-¿Qué hacemos? La corriente aumenta rio abajo- evidencio Chouchou, intentando pensar para ayudarla y pronto.

-Si el ninjutsu sirve para algo; es para esto- menciono Sarada sin más.

Ejecutando la correspondiente posición de manos, Sarada hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse tranquila y relegar la emociones o sentir innecesario al lugar más remoto de su mente, avanzando de forma lenta pero segura hasta el cauce del rio, siendo sumamente cuidadosa mientras daba sus primeros pasos sobre la superficie del agua. De su madre había aprendido a tener un control casi perfecto de su chakra, pero una cosa era practicar en un muro de ropa, trepar un árbol o caminar sobre un rio o lago prácticamente plano y tranquilo, pero el rio en cuestión no era nada de eso, la corriente la hacía tambalear ligeramente, haciendo que sus pasos fueran incierto e inseguro, retrocediendo un paso y avanzando dos más cada vez. La Akimichi observo tanto con sorpresa como temor como su amiga avanzaba contra todo pronóstico, acercándose hacia aquel paquete que lentamente se acercaba en su dirección, confiaba en la inteligencia y los métodos de Sarada…pero temía que pasara algo imprevisto y perdiese el equilibrio, o peor aún, que se hundiese.

-En esta corriente es una locura- reprocho Chouchou.

-No me hables- silencio la Uchiha.

-Concéntrate, concéntrate, si te distraes un poquito te hundirás en el rio- intento animar la Akimichi, aunque dudaba que esto sirviera de mucho.

-Ya lo sé- refunfuño Sarada.

Con el alma en vilo, Chouchou se cubrió la boca para no decir algo más que pudiera hacer perder la concentración a su amiga, reservándose las palabras para más tarde, conformándose con ser una simple espectadora que contemplaba aquella situación con un mal disimulado nerviosismo. Solos dando dos sutiles pasos más, con igual cuidado que cada uno de los dados anteriormente, Sarada se detuvo y aguardo pacientemente hasta que—apenas unos segundos después, la natural corriente del rio hubiese guiado el paquete hasta donde estaba, tomándolo del agua y sosteniéndolo con fuerza para convencerse a sí misma de que lo había conseguido y que, casi, podía sentirse orgullosa por ello, bueno, luego de todo el jaleo emprendiendo desde que lo había perdido hasta ese momento.

-¡Lo tengo!- celebro la Uchiha, sonriendo mientras sostenía en su mano aquel valiosísimo paquete.

Descubriéndose los labio y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Chouchou pensó en gritar y celebrar a su amiga por su victoria, porque bien merecía ser celebrada ante toda la odisea que había tenido que soportar y librar para llegar a ese momento, pero algo se lo impidió…o alguien mejor dicho, representado por un coro de voces lejanas pero no demasiado y que hicieron estremecer Chouchou, porque las reconocía. Dentro otro lado del rio, en una corriente aledaña pero ligeramente separada por un mediano muro de roca que bloqueaba y obstruía la visión, se encontraban Boruto, Denki, Shikadai e Inojin en una aparente tutoría de pesca enfocada del Uzumaki al Kaminarimon. La Akimichi no supo que hacer, si Sacada se daba cuenta…

-¿Boruto?- reconoció Chouchou, sin darse cuenta del tono de su voz.

Con Shikadai e Inojin sentados tras ellos, solo disfrutando del ambiente, Boruto se dio con diversión a enseñarle a Denki como pescar, no es como si en lo personal fuese un profesional en el tema de la pesca ni nada, no, pero era una actividad con que divertirse y ser lo que eran; niños. Además Denki conocía las experiencias territoriales que ellos si tenían, y explicárselas resultaría por demás divertido, tanto para Denki como para ellos mismos.

-Aquí de seguro vas a pescar algo- garantizo el Uzumaki, instruyendo a Denki.

Escuchando el repentino jadeo de parte de Chouchou, Sarada sintió como si se le helara toda la sangre del cuerpo, como si su piel hubiera perdido el calor viviente y como si todo en su mente y alrededor hubiera cesado su natural funcionamiento. Ya había huido o zafado de quedar en evidencia delante de ellos aquella mañana, pero ahora…por Kami, jamás superarían eso, su reputación y dignidad seria pisoteada de la peor forma, aun más delante de Boruto que era un completo idiota, no podía permitirlo; pero por mucho que quisiera mantenerse tranquila y resistir, salir de ahí y pronto para no ser descubierta, la Uchiha sintio como el agua cedía bajo el ella, conduciéndola a lo inevitable.

-¿Boruto?, ¿Dónde?- se asustó Sarada, perdiendo inevitablemente la concentración.

-¡Sarada!- jadeo Chouchou, intentando no ser oída.

Afortunadamente su amiga no hubo sido ajena a que eso pasaría, arrojando el paquete hacia Chouchou quien consiguió atraparlo con seguridad, viendo a su amiga sumergirse en el agua, algo que en se momento resulto tanto provechoso como preocupante; provechoso ya que así Boruto no la vería, pero preocupante porque no podría aguantar la respiración o quedarse bajo el agua, o no por demasiado tiempo. Bajo el agua, conteniendo la respiración en la medida de lo posible, Sarada lucho con la corriente, intentando no ser arrastrada, pero inevitablemente siendo conducida lejos de Chouchou, o eso es lo que sentía. Shikadai levanto la mirada abruptamente, creyendo haber oído una voz familiar para él, su reacción no pasó inadvertida para Inojin que-sentado a su lado-levanto curiosamente la mirada hacia él.

-¿No oyeron algo?- indago Shikadai, seguro de haber oído algo esta vez.

-¿Tu imaginación, otra vez?- bromeo Inojin.

-¿Así?- consulto Denki, introduciendo el anzuelo de la caña en el agua.

-Muy bien- asintió Boruto, ansioso por la productividad de sus " _clases_ ", -podrás pescar al rey del rio- asevero, orgulloso.

-¿Podrá pescarlo?- murmuro Inojin.

-Bueno, parece imposible- contesto Shikadai, sin prever el resultado.

Hasta ahora las clases de pescar habían dado frutos, si así podía decirse, pero eso no significaba que hasta ahora hubieran pescado algún pez, todo lo contrario, así que imaginar tener la suerte de atrapar un pez era bastante incierto, para ambos, pero Boruto por otro lado no parecía en lo absoluto dispuesto a rendirse. De pronto, el anzuelo se hundió más en el agua y el hilo de la caña se tensó, visiblemente cargado de peso, un peso que parecía forcejear para liberarse, sorprendiendo a Denki que tironeo de la caña, intentando sacar aquello del agua, sin éxito alguno.

-¡Boruto!- advirtió Denki, forcejando levemente con la caña.

-Es el rey, no hay duda- anticipo el Uzumaki, con emoción. -¡La red!, ¡Traigan la red!- apremio a Shikadai e Inojin.

Ayudando a Denki y forcejeando igualmente con la caña, Boruto sintió u observo por el rabillo del ojo a Shikadai e Inojin que desheredando apresuradamente la red, se situaron tras ellos que, lentamente, consiguieron comenzar a elevar el azuelo del agua, contemplando una figura o silueta inentendible bajo la superficie el agua y que se hacía más grande cuanto más se acercaba a ellos, finalmente y con esfuerzo, pudieron ver que era lo que estaba bajo el agua. Forzada por el asuelo que se había enganchado de uno de los extremos de su ropa, Sarada salió del agua, bufando de forma inaudible, iracunda con ellos-que la observaban entre incrédulos y sorprendidos-y con la situación mientras recuperaba de sutil e imperceptiblemente el aliento

-Sarada…- murmuro Shikadai, incrédulo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Inojin, igual de sorprendido y sin palabras.

-¿Qué haces en el rio?- indago Boruto, incapaz de entender la situación

-Tenía calor y quise nadar- respondió Sarada, quitándose los lentes y apartándose el cabello húmedo de la frente, -¿Algún problema?- cuestiono un tono de voz tan amenazador que los congelo por completo.

-Ninguno- contestaron los cuatro en el acto

Al menos, su dignidad seguía intacta.

* * *

-Ya llegué- anuncio Sakura, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El atardecer filtraba la luz ambarina y anaranjada hacia el interior de la casa, en una hermosa mezcla de colores que le dio la bienvenida a Sakura, extrañada ante el silencio reinante. Se sentía renovada, tranquila y amena, la experiencia de estar al menos un día fuera de casa le había recordado lo feliz que se había sentido hace casi diez años atrás, ante de que naciera Sarada, cuando viajar y estar juntos había pareció ser todo lo que Sasuke y ella parecían necesitar para estar tranquilos, toda la experiencia—ideada por Ino—le había hecho recordar que es lo que estaba esperando, a quien y porque, y que esa espera valía la pena. Sosteniendo su valija, Sakura cruzo el umbral del pasillo de camino a la donde ingreso, encontrando a su hija en la misma circunstancia en que la había viso el día antes de su partida, cocinando tranquilamente y el silencio, con el mandil puesto para no ensuciar su ropa y sumergida en sus propios pensamientos aparentemente, pero consiente de que estaba ahí.

-Hoy no hacía falta que cocinaras tú- menciono Sakura, abochornada por legarle ese trabajo a su hija, dejando la valija junto al sofá.

-¿Cómo te fue?- curioseo Sarada, sin despegar la vista de su labor

-Me divertí mucho, gracias- sonrió Sakura, abrazándola por la espalda, besándole la coronilla y acariciando cariñosamente sus cabellos. -La sopa de miso huele delicioso- felicito, orgullosa como siempre.

-Hoy le puse tomate- menciono Sarada, eligiendo complacer a su madre en su regreso.

-Es raro en ti- comento Sakura, sabiendo que aquel no era uno de los gustos de Sarada. -Pondré los palillos- aviso, separándose de su hija. -Por cierto, ¿llevaste el peluche?- indago más por curiosidad que como comprobante

Si, lo había hecho, había entregado aquel paquete a la niña que necesitaba ese peluche y se había sentido satisfecha pese a la ruta enrevesada que había tenido que tomar y todas las experiencias que había tenido que atravesar para perder y recuperar aquel peluche, siendo ayudada por Chouchou. Había estado a nada de quedar en evidencia ante Bruto, pero había decidido fingir que la situación le era indiferente y no le importaba, saliendo exitosamente de un predicamento personal. Pero, había sido una prueba a su entender, sigilo, control de chakra y compañerismo—junto a Chouchou—había sido una experiencia productiva, si veía las cosas positivamente y lo hacía. Aunque, y se lo había preguntado durante su incursión…¿Sus padres habían tenido que lidiar con algo así a su edad? Le divertía pensar en sí, pero se reservaría la pregunta para otra ocasión.

-Si, fue fácil- se jacto Sarada, como si nada volteando finalmente y sonriéndole a su madre.

Por ahora era mejor no dar detalles, lo sucedido en el rio se quedaría en el rio.

* * *

 **PD:** quería actualizar durante el inicio de esta semana, pero me sentí mal, agotada y estresada sin saber porque, así que estuve escribiendo la actualización hasta ahora :3 El próximo capitulo no tiene titulo aun, pero les aseguro que eso no es negativo, sino que todo lo contrario :3 la alusión hecha a la amistad o "relación" entre **Boruto** y **Sarada** tiene fundamento porque en en futuro pienso hacer otro fic sobre ellos-cuando " **Boruto: Naruto Next Generations** " este más avanzado y tenga más información-porque creo que ellos junto con **Mitsuki** merecen tener su propia historia que creo que no cobro tanta importancia en el clip de la batalla contra **Kawaki** , y porque shippeo el **BoruSara** , pero les repito que necesitare más tiempo, al igual que con este fic para tener más momentos **SasuSaku** con que trabajar :3 También dedico la actualización a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien prometo actualizar " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " **mañana** o **el domingo** y " **La Bella y La Bestia** " durante la **próxima semana** ) y a **ryomaysakuno93** (que ansiaba la actualización y con quien me disculpo por la demora) :3 muchas gracias mis queridos amigos, amigas y lectores, gracias por la atención que tienen al leer, comentan o seguir la historia en todas sus formas :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3

 **Fics proximos:**

- **Operación Valkiria** (casting y resumen ya hecho)

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, y la historia ya visualizada)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (con el prologo y tres primeros capítulos ya hechos)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (casting ya hecho, sin resumen y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con el vestuario)


	25. Inquietud

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes ( **Sasuke** y **Sakura** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de ese día, principalmente a Boruto que nuevamente había hecho expresión de una rabieta al pintarrajear el monumento de los Hokage o más enfáticamente el rostro de su padre el Séptimo, para que luego ambos se enfrascasen en una persecución muy insistente que hubo llegado a su fin por Shikadai y su padre, pensando en ello Sarada no comprendía porque había tenido la necesidad de mentirle al Séptimo para distraerlo para así ayudar a Boruto o salvarlo de un posible castigo, como si tuviera que ayudar a Boruto por motivos que no alcanzaba a comprender aunque tal vez el motivo fuera que ella personalmente sabía lo que era necesitar de la atención de un padre cuya presencia resultaba lejana o más bien inexistente en su caso, aparentemente inalcanzable solo que ella no tenía su suerte de poder llamar su atención de ninguna forma, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba o que era aquello que estaba haciendo con motivo de su misión y este límite era lo que principalmente causaba la tensión o rivalidad entre Boruto y ella, porque deseaba lo que Boruto si tenía; la oportunidad de estar junto a su padre al menos una vez al día, a la semana o al mes, pero ella no podía acceder a esta opción, para ella las cosas jamás habían sido tan fáciles, jamás lo habían sido y la enfurecía el estado de las cosas, pero—como siempre—podía disimularlo a la perfección, fingiendo que nada le importaba y que todo estaba bien. No podía pensar con claridad ni comer los dangos sobre el plato frente a ella, no podía hacer nada con cordura cuando todo a su alrededor parecía restregarle en la cara aquello que tanto deseaba y que no podía tener sin llegar a entender el porqué de todo eso, porque—en veces anteriores—cuando le preguntaba su madre al respecto jamás obtenía la respuesta que deseaba, nunca podía resolver nada, era como si ella y su madre llevaran vidas totalmente separadas de la de su padre y nada ni nadie pudiera cambiar eso, ¿Cómo podía tener lógica? Nada tenía sentido.

-Si no vas a comer, te lo quitaré- advirtió Chouchou, dispuesta a tomar el dango del plato de su amiga que no emitió reacción alguna, totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos al parecer. -¿Me estas ignorando?, ¿Modo adolescente rebelde?- pregunto un tanto bromista e incapaz de tomar las cosas con la debida seriedad, aunque quizá esto fuera lo que hacía que ella y Sarada fueran mejores amigas; sus diferentes puntos de vista.

-Todos se llevan muy bien, y eso que todavía falta mucho para el examen de graduación- opinó la Uchiha haciendo una observación de lo que se encontraba en su mente y visión.

-¿El examen?- repitió la Akimichi, integrándose a sus divagaciones. -Si mi peso cambiara al aprobar, lo haría sin problemas- desestimo, estresada de solo pensar en ello.

-¿Y qué si nos hacemos ninjas?, ¿Querrán serlo todos?- conjeturo Sarada, incapaz de acallar las decenas de voces en su cabeza que repetían una y otra vez la palabra " _Ninja_ " cuyo sentido ella apenas y alcanzaba a comprender. -Quiero decir " _Ninja_ " suena lamentable- menciono, no sabiendo que hacer o pensar ya que todos parecían tener una idea preconcebida de su futuro posible, incapacitándole el individualismo.

-Hoy estás muy habladora- asevero Chouchou, conociendo bien a su mejor amiga como para saber que algún motivo debía haber tras eso, -¿Sucedió algo?- inquirió ya que de otro modo ella no le diría nada, y quizá así tampoco, a decir verdad

-Nada- mintió la Uchiha, no deseando importunar ni preocupar ni importunar a su amiga con sus problemas, -¿Adónde vamos ahora? Tengo el día libre, puedo acompañarte- ánimo, cambiando de tema y pensando en lo personal que, así, podría distraerse aunque fuera un poco.

-Tengo que ir a entrenar con mi papá más tarde- se disculpó la Akimichi, lamentando no poder pasar tanto tiempo junto a su amiga como en verdad deseaba hacerlo.

Esto no resultaba ser en lo absoluto una sorpresa para ella sin importar que fuera Chouchou quien lo dijera , todos a su alrededor parecían tener algo que hacer junto a sus padres, incluso Boruto sin importar la protesta que él pudiera pensar en emitir—de encontrarse presente, obviamente—para justificar la displicencia hacia el Séptimo. No es como si no estuviera agradecida por la conexión especial que tenía con su madre que si bien siempre estaba ocupada con el trabajo, le dedicaba todo su tiempo libre sin excusa alguna, pero había cosas que—quizás—solamente pudiera compartir con su padre que podría afinar todos los puntos de su entrenamiento que no habían podido cumplirse hasta la fecha y que su madre había intentado llenar pero evidentemente eso resultaba imposible; si, los libros y pergaminos habían resultado muy útiles en su mayoría, pero ciertos tipos de jutsus y tácticas solo podían traspasarse de un Uchiha a otro, eso Sarada lo tenía muy claro pero no podía ser así porque no tenía modo alguno de acercarse a su padre a quien tanto deseaba ver. Todos, desde el más poderoso de los Kages al más insignificante de los subordinados, tenían labores que cumplir, distintas e ineludibles en consecuencia, y no es como si Sarada pensase en pedirle a Chouchou que desestimara el entrenamiento solo por hacerla sentir mejor, no era así de egoísta, además; se sentiría mejor de que al menos una de ellas pasara tiempo con su padre, ya fuera que la Akimichi lo quisiera o no.

-Ya veo- contesto Sarada, intentando no hacer tan evidente su desanimo.

-Obviamente no quiero entrenar, si por mí fuera, no iría- desdeño Chouchou.

-Ve- animo la Uchiha para sorpresa e incredulidad de la Akimichi, -no quieres reprobar el examen, ¿verdad?- ofreció sin ser consiente del tono altivo que empleaba cotidianamente que entonces la hizo parecer más bien arrogante.

-¿Y esa actitud tan altiva?- se ofendió Chouchou. -Me enojaste un poco, ¿sabes?- advirtió, decidiendo que lo mejor era dejar pasar un posible exabrupto. -Puedes pensar que eres especial por ser del clan Uchiha y no debes preocuparte, pero los demás sí- reprendió, sin quitarle crédito a sus motivos para albergar ese grado de confianza.

El Clan Uchiha era uno de los dos clanes de multitudinaria importancia en la historia del mundo Ninja y del sistema de aldeas, fuera como fuere este clan tan valorado y soberbio había sido responsable—en cierto grado, paralelo a los Senju—de la conformación de Konoha en sus orígenes para hacerla llegar hasta donde estaba ahora y cada generación de Uchihas pertenecientes al linaje de los lideres había aportado su propia contribución a la aldea para hacerla lo que era en la actualidad y al menos Sarada si sabía que su padre había contribuido en ello tanto negativa como positivamente, especialmente lo segundo. Sus abuelos quizás no fueran tan reconocidos, pero según Sarada había oído de Kakashi; su abuelo Fugaku había sido uno de los mayores y victoriosos exponentes guerreros de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi y su abuela Mikoto había sido una de los Jonin más reconocidos de la historiada de la aldea, y su tío Itachi…el Hokage sin nombre, aquel que lo había soportado todo por el bienestar de la aldea llegando a dedicar su existencia entera a un bien mayor y por el que lo había sacrificado todo. Y tras ellos generaciones de hombres y mujeres que habían cumplido con las expectativas que se tenían de ellos con igual dedicación y empeño, pero el Clan Uchiha no era solo eso, era más que poder y alcurnia, más que ostracismo y un linaje impecable de poderío y gloria…había errores que cubrían su desaparición como tal para ser lo que era en esa instancia, teniéndola únicamente a ella como heredera, lo cual en ocasiones tendía a preocuparla. ¿Su género había sido una decepción? Después de todo, si algún día—contra su propia ideología—llegaba a casarse el apellido Uchiha se perdería y con ello su historia, temía pensar en ello pero quizá fuera una posibilidad aun cuando su madre insistiera en que ella y su padre la amaban por ser lo que era, desearía tener un hermano, quizá así no se sentiría tan sola como le sucedía de forma recurrente, porque pertenecer al Clan Uchiha significaba un peso inimaginable, no era un orgullo tan grande como podía pensarse por meras apariencias, era un verdadero sacrificio.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- contesto Sarada, sin enorgullecerse por ello.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?- insistió Chouchou, intentando ayudarla

-Ya que tu papá…- intento la Uchiha

-¡Chouchou, aquí!, ¡Estoy aquí!

La abrupta aparición del señor Akimichi no hubo resultado molesto para Sarada que en cierto modo se sintio mejor al no tener que responderle a Chouchou del porqué de su comportamiento y como casi había pretendido hacer; estaba demasiado acostumbrada a replegar sus sentimientos, si nadie más le otorgaba las respuestas que quería, debía ser fuerte e impedir que las cosas y la situación actual la afectaran tanto como para quebrarla hacia el exterior como si intentaba suceder continuamente, lo único que permanecía indemne y sin cambiar además de su ausente padre era su dignidad y quería que eso permaneciera así porque era su sello personal, su marca de individualismo. Conocía a la mayoría los padres de sus compañeros y compañeras de clase y la razón tras ello era el compañerismo y amistad sostenida entre algunos ellos y su madre, teniendo que lidiar con Boruto lo largo de casi toda su infancia, Shikadai e Inojin ya eran un caso aparte por ser menos idiotas, Mitsuki era de su entero agrado por ser maduro, callado e inteligente y por no cometer tonterías…teniendo todas estas experiencias grabadas a fuego en su memoria resultaba difícil no hacerse una idea negativa de la población masculina a quienes en su mayoría tachaba de idiotas e inmaduros. Contraria a la animosa perspectiva de su mejor amiga, Chouchou cruzo los brazos por sobre su pecho, enfurruñada por la aparición de su padre que en nada contribuía a darle el tiempo libre con que le placía contar siendo que ya debía lidiar con el recordatorio del entrenamiento que tendría lugar.

-Qué vergüenza- se quejó la Akimichi.

-No es tan raro ver a un adulto comiendo papas fritas por la calle- opinó Sarada si es que esto ayudaba en algo.

-No es eso, son bajas en sal- contesto Chouchou como si aquello fuese explicación suficiente, pero en realidad nada que dijera Chouchou podía tener sentido, -quiere quedar bien en público cuando en realidad le gustan las de consomé- mascullo lo bastante entendible como para que Sarada hubiera de abstenerse de reír. -Mi papá y yo no coincidimos en nada- concluyo, cruzando enfurruñada los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ah, era eso- sonrió la Uchiha.

-Mi papá y yo somos muy diferentes, ¿verdad?- corroboro Chouchou, observando a su amiga.

-No sabría decirte…- murmuro Sarada, un tanto entristecida por lo mismo

Claro que, viendo a Chouchou y su padre, podía inferir a simple vista la infinita cantidad de similitud y que quizá Chouchou en su propia ingenuidad o negligencia consciente no viera o no quisiera ver por simple capricho, pero inevitablemente cada comparativo o alusión a un tema semejante la hacía sentirse mal y lo reiteraba; era como si le estampasen en la cara a cada momento aquello que tanto deseaba pero no podía tener, sembrando en ella dudas más y más granes con el pasar del tiempo, ¿su padre amaba a su madre, a ella? Quizás estuviera mal pensar así pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Dudas y más dudas se aglomeraban en su mente haciéndola desesperarse por el simple paso del tiempo, por el aire que respiraba o una insignificante brisa que soplara contra su rostro, comparando su nula paciencia o tolerancia emocional con un barril de pólvora a punto de estallar en cualquier momento, no estaba bien ser tan irascible y afortunadamente su dignidad le permitía contenerse de forma inconsciente sin llegar a darse cuenta de cómo y cuándo lo hacía ni cuando parecía arrogante pese a no intentar aparentar querer serlo, pero no podía cambiar las cosas ni como era, eso no estaba en su poder sino en quien le diera las respuestas que anhelaba, pero las posibilidades de que eso sucediera y pronto…eran totalmente nulas, se había resignado a que no podía cambiar aquello, pero no a aceptar la realidad, obtendría respuestas, estaba comprometida a hacerlo en tanto tuviera cerca la oportunidad y no dudaría en actuar y hacer lo que fuera.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto la Akimichi

-¿Quién, yo?- no entendió la Uchiha, sorprendía por el cambio de tema.

-¿Te preces a tu papá?- replanteo Chouchou.

La pregunta la dejo helada y creo nuevamente aquel vacío en el centro de su pecho, no podía saberlo, no podía responder ningún cuestionamiento ajeno o personal sobre su padre porque no sabía prácticamente nada de él ni siquiera como era de no ser las fotografía que había en casa y que representaban el pasado, un pasado que quizás nunca volvería a ser lo que su madre relataba que había sido hacia años, un tiempo que para ella resultaba muy lejano. Según las fotografías, si, ella y su padre se parecían, físicamente; mismo color de cabello y mismo color de ojos, pero nada más y lo decía o reparaba en ello mentalmente porque no sabía si sentirse orgullosa de ello era lo correcto, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era infinitamente frustrante no poder recordarlo salvo por las fotografías, no poder recordar su rostro ni su voz, ni ningún momento de particular importancia que hubieran llegado a compartir, de ser así, claro, lo que inevitablemente, y ya fuera que lo quisiera o no, creaba todo tipo de escenarios en su mente como lo era la posibilidad de que su madre le mintiera en alguna medida como consuelo ya que en realidad su padre quizás no las quisiera o pensara en ellas en lo absoluto, ¿Cómo quitarse las dudas de la mente? No tenía respuestas, todos eran negligentes y se callaban a la menor provocación o cuestionamiento, impidiendo enlazar puntos, todos parecían ser cómplices entre sí, aumentando su descontento, pero al menos a Chouchou podía decirle la verdad porque ella no tenía la culpa de nada, no como otros que se callaban a conciencia y lo intuía desde hace años.

-No lo sé, no lo he visto desde que tengo memoria- contesto Sarada, bajando la mirada.

* * *

Observo fijamente aquella fotografía, quizá la única lo bastante cercana a la actualidad y con lo que aproximarse a su padre pero que no dejaba de representar el pasado, un pasado que en nada podía consolarla porque no había formado parte de el en aquel entonces o porque no lo recordaba. En aquel marco se encontraban cuatro fotografías; dos fotografías suyas, una de bebé y otra con apenas tres o cuatro años, otra de su padre y una de su madre. Se había despedido de Chouchou hace horas para luego haber regresado a casa y sumirse en los estudios o la lectura en un intento por distraerse de sus tristes pensamientos, pero nada era suficiente para cumplir con tal aspiración, estaba harta de esos silencios tan incomodos y de tantas displicencias que le impedían saber datos fundamentales de su vida, ¿y por qué? Por una supuesta misión que ni siquiera entendía y que no sabía si era real o no, ¿Por qué no? Las mentiras eran una táctica común, cualquiera podía usarlas y le costaba pensar que dudasen en mentirle a ella que era ignorante y—quizás a ojos de la mayoría—estúpida por motivo de su juventud. No sabía que creer, no sabía en qué pensar, ¿Cómo es que podían ser tan crueles con ella como para no otorgarle respuestas de las que dependía su propia integridad y emociones?, entendía o intentaba comprender el silencio de su madre porque quizá ella tampoco tuviera las respuestas y no pudiera darlo, lo que era lo más lógico, pero no pensaba lo mismo de todos sus cercanos que se consideraban honorables por ser ninjas o pertenecer a cualquier otro rubro…era vergonzoso, no, era algo aun pero que ridículo, era denigrante.

-¿Dónde estás?, ¿Qué éstas haciendo?- pregunto Sarada con desesperación.

Necesitaba respuestas, la anhelaba, pero sabía o intentaba convencerse de que—en ocasiones—todo cuanto se deseaba no siempre era posible. Un repentino mareo la azoro, nublando su visión y forzándola a—quitándose los lentes en el proceso—cerrar los ojos, intentando hacer descansar su vista de ese modo para aminorar el problema, sucedía desde hace años en cada oportunidad en que sus emociones parecían ir en ascenso, pero no cuando estaba feliz sino cuando la tristeza o ira que sentía era tal que podía llegar a nublarle o hacerle perder la razón de sus actos, según había leído con respecto al linaje de los Uchiha esto era peligroso tanto para sí misma como para otros, por lo cual tendía a reprimirse en multitud de ocasiones pero a veces esto era para peor; era como verter agua casi congelada en un sartén con aceite hirviendo y luego taparlo creyendo que se evitaría una combustión pero lo que en realidad sucedía era que la tapa saliese volando por la presión, comprendía esta analogía porque su carácter se asemejaba mucho al de su madre y si bien era una mujer absolutamente correcta y perfecta en todo…tenía sus arranques de cólera, aunque el estrés del trabajo bien podía ser motivo suficiente para ello. Suspirando profundamente y cerrado la puerta tras de si, Sakura sonrió con energías apenas y renovadas por simplemente regresar a casa, cada día era un reto nuevo, pero agradecía de todo corazón poder desocuparse pronto y contar los minuto en su regreso a cada para estar junto a su hija, eso era de suma importancia para ella.

-Ya llegue- anuncio Sakura, adolorida de solo moverse, -estoy agotada- se quejó en voz alta, expresando por fin lo que sucedía por su extenuante rutina de trabajo 24/7.

-Bienvenida- saludo Sarada, apareciendo en el umbral del pasillo, refregándose el parpado en espera de así poder ver mejor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se preocupó Sakura al verla así

-Se me nublo la vista- contesto la Uchiha dejando de hacer esto y observando a su madre, -sucede de vez en cuando- desestimo, no deseando darle una importancia innecesaria.

-Déjame ver- detuvo Sakura.

Las palabras de su hija consiguieron preocuparla llegando al punto en que—soltando la bolsa que traía—se arrodillo frente a su hija observando detenidamente sus ojos porque temía que de un momento a otro sucediese algo malo, Karin se lo había explicado—mediante una carta, desde luego—el Sharingan había intentado aflorar por motivo de aquella fiebre sucedía cuando Sarada era muy pequeña y le había advertido además que un malestar recurrente podía producirse si el descontrol de sus emociones tendía a ser recurrente y lastimeramente Sarada había heredado su emocionalidad lo cual hacía todo mucho más preocupante. Nunca se perdonaría que algo—fuera lo que fuese—llegara a sucederle a su hija, le había prometido a Sasuke que nada más que su protección y bienestar ocuparía su total atención durante el tiempo que significase su ausencia y lo cumpliría con entereza al pie de la letra, sin importar lo que pudiera sucederle. Teniendo semejante grado de atención sobre si misma resultaba imposible para Sarada no olvidarse de todo si más y sentirse afortunada por contar con una madre que aun luego de una jornada de trabajo seguía teniendo fuerzas, ánimo y energías para preocuparse por ella, ¿Quién no se sentiría dichoso por eso? El trabajo de su madre no era fácil y vaya que lo sabía, por ello era imposible no ser feliz de solo contar con ella todo el tiempo, algo seguramente banal para la mayoría de sus compañeros o amigos pero para ella significaba todo.

-So…solo se me nublo un poco- se alejó Sarada, volviendo a colocarse los lentes, -ya veo bien- sosegó, comprobando esto y creyendo lo que tal vez podía estar provocando aquella molestia. -Quizás deba cambiar de lentes- opinó, sonriendo para aminorar un posible problema.

-Será mejor que te examinen- contradijo Sakura al erguirse, valorando la opinión de un profesional al respecto.

-No exageres, mamá- desestimo Sarada finalmente, reiterando su antipatía volverse un problema, -preocúpate por ti que trabajas demasiado- señalo, contando con evidencia para respaldarse.

Y esto si que era cierto.

* * *

La cena estuvo servida justo cuando el atardecer hubo dado paso a la noche y, luego de disponer todo apropiadamente es que madre e hija pudieron cenar con tranquilidad y en silencio por motivos muy diferentes; Sakura al menos lo hacía porque el trabajo conseguía ocupar parte importante de sus pensamientos voluntariamente, porque en ocasiones era mejor palear cual posible pensamiento triste o negativo sobrecargándose de actividad y evadiendo su apatía, le había prometido a Ino que no haría eso pero en ocasiones no todas las promesas podían cumplirse, mucho menos aquellas que se hicieran a consciencia de cómo se podía actuar en una crisis como era la suya. Como siempre la cena estaba deliciosa, lo cual refutaba notoriamente lo que Sakura le había dicho hace tiempo a su hija sobre su falta de talento en la cocina, pero digamos que el tiempo y la practica desaparecían muchos obstáculos, sobre todo si se había tenido como maestra a Hinata, con ella cualquiera podía superar una deficiencia así y Sakura casi, solo casi, podía llegara sentirse orgullosa de haber corregido tal falta antes de envenenar a alguien. Todo era delicioso, pero desde luego que algo le impedía a Sarada disfrutar plenamente de la cena; sus siempre eternas preocupaciones, claro que necesitaba explicaciones y mucho más cada día, pero al menos quizás si pudiera resolver una duda que llevaba y bastante tiempo en su mente y que—hasta ese momento, quizás—no había considerado con seriedad hasta entonces.

-Mamá- nombro Sarada.

-¿Sí?- contesto Sakura, prestándole toda su atención.

-Mi papá...¿usaba lentes?- pregunto la Uchiha, desando quitarse una posible duda.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- no comprendió Sakura, meditando en el proceso

-Tú ves perfectamente- evidencio Sarada, viendo asentir a sus madre al decir esto. -Me preguntaba si la mala vista al herede de mi papá- supuso, ya que no tenía otro modo de saber a qué se debía su problema.

La respuesta que Sakura pensó en dar de inmediato hubo sido un no rotundo " _no_ ", pero—y pensándolo bien—quizá no fuera tan acertado responde e aquella forma porque siendo usuarios del Sharingan era esperable que todo Uchiha—desde su difunto cuñado a su esposo—tuviera en cierto grado algún problema de visión a lo largo de su vida, era algo así como un mal congénito ya fuera que se diagnosticara como tal o no y según tenía entendido su cuñado Itachi había muerto estando casi totalmente ciego lo cual quizá respaldara las dudas que Sarada tenía, claro que el caso de Sasuke era diferente y particular porque aparentemente el Rinnegan y el Sharingan parecían intercalar un equilibrio intrínseco entre sí, eso solo generaba una jaqueca, pero no más y solo por el esfuerzo en esforzarse y emplearlos demasiada recurrencia y si ella conocía a Sasuke como lo hacía…no le extrañaría que eso sucediera muy seguido ahora que no la tenía a ella pegada a su lado para limitarlo a cada instante, aunque—en su defensa—no lo limitaba, solo se preocupaba por él y él se lo permitía. Pero el caso de Sarada era igualmente diferente, ella parecía no recordar la fiebre que había padeciendo porque era muy pequeña pero el motivo de su problema en la visión era eso y su propio temperamento, no tenía asociación alguna con el Sharingan o con el linaje de los Uchiha.

-Creo que no- concluyo Sakura, ya que no podía formarse un juicio exacto al respecto.

-¿Crees?, están casados y " _crees_ " que no tiene- critico Sarada, únicamente molestándose ante la respuesta.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Estás rara- se preocupó Sakura, más no dejándose enfurecer por ello.

-¿Cuándo terminará la misión de mi papá?- insistió la Uchiha, esperando una respuesta mejor, aunque no deseo.

-No lo sé, espero que pronto- contesto Sakura con igual tono de voz, haciéndole saber que deseaba que la conversación solo llegase hasta ahí.

No le gustaba discutir con su hija, solo se tenían la una a la otra y discutir no era en lo absoluto una opción, pero en ocasiones no se podía evitar y menos aún por la similitud entre sus caracteres, además de que el tema que estaba tocando era personalmente doloroso y delicado para ella y algo que le remordía los sentimientos y le oprimía el corazón cada vez más de solo recordarlo. Casi diez años, casi la vida entera de Sarada teniendo que lidiar con todo sola y estaba segura de que las cosas no eran únicamente difíciles para ella sino también para Sasuke, lo sabía porque lo conocía mejor que nadie lo había conocido y lo conocería jamás y no tenía duda alguna de la importancia que cobraba en su vida y viceversa, pero aunque cuando le doliera ser partícipe de los juicios de Sarada por todos los secretos que le guardaba pero había cosas que no podía decirle. Era una Jonin, una de los tres Sannin, discípula de la Quinta Hokage, alumna del Sexto Hokage y había sido compañera de equipo del Séptimo Hokage, teniendo sobre si tantas instancias y valores además de ser miembro del Clan Uchiha por matrimonio es que era considerada una persona de confianza para ser consciente del propósito de la misión que su esposo estaba llevando a cabo y de cada detalle del que el Hokage fuera informado, pero Sarada no podía saber lo que pasaba ya que de hacerlo estaría incumpliendo su propio juramento como Shinobi, no estaba en una situación diferente de la de Sasuke en lo absoluto, pero ninguno de los dos podía remediar las cosas, no podían hacer nada.

-Debí imaginar que no sabrías, después de todo ni siquiera sabes si uso lentes o no…- declaro Sarada, desahogando su ira al decir cada una de estas palabras.

Esos silencio minaba la credibilidad que pudiera darle a su madre y la carencia de respuestas, había esperado saber datos personales que quizá fueran nimios pero mediante los que pudieran acercarse a su padre pero por lo visto eso ni siquiera era posible haciendo que esta vez Sarada perdiera incluso la confianza que había tenido hacia su madre con la esperanza de que ella fuera sincera pero la única explicación para su respuestas no era otra que le estuviera mintiendo y le dolía si esto era así o aunque no lo fuera, porque eso solo respaldaba su creencia de que quizá ella no fueran importantes para su padre. Escuchando estas palabras tan hirientes Sakura únicamente guardo silencio, bajando la mirada y pidiendo paciencia casi divina para mantenerse tranquila; claro que quería decirle a Sarada cosas sobre Sasuke para resolver sus dudas, pero cada posible asociación le provocaría preguntas mayores llegando a la conclusión de que no podía decirle todo cuanto deseaba lo cual era la situación actual, era una realidad. _Cada vez que encuentres paciencia ante un problema o cuando intentes lidiar con ella, piensa que estoy contigo_ …la voz de Sasuke resonó en su mente produciendo una nostalgia mayor a la que entonces sentía pero que le sirvió de estímulo y animo porque los recuerdos que tenia del pasado eran lo único que le permitía enfrentarse a cada problema, fuera cual fuera.

 _Luego de que Sasuke le hubiera pedido matrimonio y por más que su relación se estuviera gestando con tranquilidad y normalidad absoluta hasta la fecha; no podían olvidar que estaban cumpliendo con una misión y que su atención debía estar centrada en ello y en fortalecerse entre sí, por lo que eventualmente entrenar en conjunto se había vuelto una rutina para ambos porque estaban a niveles muy próximos y dicha rutina les convenía a ambos, desde luego que Sakura no sabía que inferir cada vez que Sasuke frenaba alguno de sus golpes, no sabía si podría estar diciéndole que creía en ella, o si pensaba que era una idiota como ella le había dicho en voz alta él en su primer día de entrenamiento. Claro que esto no formaba distancia alguna entre ambos, en lo absoluto, de hecho se mostraba igual de sosegado y amable con ella como de costumbre, desde que había iniciado su relación. El Uchiha la escruto intensamente con su mirada ónix haciendo que involuntariamente Sakura tuviera le impulso de titubear en lo que hacía, solo por un instante porque la profundidad de sus ojos conseguía hacer que ella sintiera como si su corazón fuera a detenerse de un momento a otro, pero desde luego que Sakura ponía freno a sus sentimientos, además ahora que estaban comprometidos en teoría su reacciones ante él no debía ser tan impresionable, pero era imposible porque bastaba la sola mirada de él para que sintiera que todo a su alrededor despareciera en un instante. Pero como siempre no sabía que inferir a simple vista mientras llevaba aquella rutina cabo porque resultaba difícil de leer, inescrutable, como si se formase sobre él una capa invisible que separaba lo que sentía de lo que pensaba transformando su apariencia en la intimidante imagen que todos conocían de él. Intentaba distraerlo con sus palabras porque se estaban concentrando demasiado en las misiones y demasiado poco en ellos, pero ahí estaba su seriedad haciéndolo cambiar de tema y regresando su atención hacia lo que debía de resultarles importantes a ambos, pero ella no quería hacerlo._

 _-Las misiones, el deber, las reglas, Kakashi, Naruto y ahora tu intentando cambiar de tema- enumero Sakura, cada vez más molesta, forzando al Uchiha a retroceder por la agresividad que estaba expresando._

 _-Basta- cortó Sasuke, sabiendo que hacerla enfurecer no era en lo absoluto una opción, -tu reciente desempeño ha sido…bueno- califico únicamente._

 _-¿Bueno, y ya?- repitió ella, desconforme por su falta de elogios, y manejo de palabras._

 _No tenía limitaciones en el entrenamiento que habían decidido llevar a cabo desde hace tiempo, sabían que no tenía por qué hacerlo porque el punto de todo era aprender y no perder sus hábitos como Shinobis, pero al menos Sakura esperaba un elogio o algo ya que creía en algo llamado "refuerza positivo" aun cuando Sasuke aparentemente prestara oídos sordos de su insistente idea de que ella llevaba reiterando desde su primera sesión en que él literalmente la había derribado en una fracción de segundo, algo que Sakura pensaba devolverle en algún omento, solo tenía que pensar bien cómo hacerlo. Claro que ella tenía talento como para elogiarla, pero hacerlo significaría que no podía verla como nada más que su novia, lo cual no sería objetivo lo que desde luego sería un error, debían trazarse limites porque no solo eran quienes eran, eran Shinobis; además ella había sido quien había dicho que debían dejar los sentimientos, pensamientos o lo que sea fuera el tiempo que dedicaran al entrenamiento pero era muy común que ella contradijera sus palabras muy seguidamente, pero desde luego que él no pensaba seguirle la corriente y hacer lo que ella quería porque es significaría ceder y ni siquiera Sakura hacía eso así que no tenía por qué ser él quien cruzara los limites._

 _-¿Qué quieres que diga?- pregunto el Uchiha, sonriendo ladinamente ante la posible sugerencia que ella le estaba dando, -¿Qué eres increíble?, ¿Qué le das originalidad a maniobras clásicas?- supuso, claramente usando un tono falso e impropio de él al decir esto._

 _-Sí, quiero que digas esas cosas- sonrió Sakura, como ejemplo de que algo de valoración no contribuiría sino a subir su autoestima._

 _-Descansa, Sakura- zanjo Sasuke, dándole la espalda._

 _Solo le estaba siguiendo la corriente con lo que ella había "impuesto" hacia tiempo, más sabía que eso no resultaría suficiente para ella; sacudiendo distraídamente el polvo de su ropa se abstuvo de sonreír al presentir lo que habría de suceder y que se corroboro al escuchar los frenéticos pasos de ella a su espalda y su chillido—como si de una alarma se tratase—que lo hizo predecir su actuar sin necesidad de voltear a verla para saber lo que haría. De nuevo estaban ahí sus reflejos que conseguía sorprenderla y que nuevamente la enviaron de golpe contra el suelo aunque no con la brusquedad y estoicismo que aun recordaba en su primera sesión de entrenamiento; Una risa broto de sus labios teniendo el rosto de él—que le sujetaba ambas muñecas por sobre la cabeza, recargando su peso en el costado de su brazo para no incomodarla—y por haber fallado, preguntándose como sorprenderlo porque él aparentemente jamás bajaba la guardia o no que ella lo recordase. No iba a negarlo, tener que mantenerse alerta por su predecible intento de derribarlo era divertido, en realidad todo lo que se asociara a ella lo era, pero no iba a dejarle tan fácil este objetivo, si querría derribarlo tendría que esforzarse mucho más y ser lo bastante cautelosa._

 _-¿Qué hice mal? Casi te derribo- se quejó la Haruno, sin incomodarse por la cercanía entre ambos._

 _-Haber gritado fue tu primer error- rió el Uchiha._

 _Nada de lo que la rodeaba era predecible porque se contradecía a sí misma en infinidad de ocasiones, más aun así Sasuke se fascinaba más y más de ella con el pasar del tiempo, veía con infantilismo e inocencia absolutamente todo y su perspectiva para ver las cosas era única, bueno eso y lo realmente terca que podía llegar a ser y de lo cual jamás dejaba de sorprenderse ante cada nueva anécdota y estaba convencido de que quizá siempre sucedería igual porque pasar tiempo junto a ella nunca significaría una rutina, todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos era la prueba más irrefutable de eso. Le sorprendía enormemente verlo actuar así, porque a lo mucho había conseguido verlo sonreír cada vez que ella sostenía su habitual comportamiento infantil, pero reír…jamás había sido testigo de algo así, no ni mucho menos con esa sinceridad ni ese brillo de alegría y divertimento en sus ojos, y dudaba que alguien lo hubiera hecho, había creído que no podría provocar algo así y saberse el motivo de esa risa la hizo sentirse dichosa, aún más de lo que ya se sentía diariamente por solo estar junto a él. No podían arrepentirse del tiempo que pasaban juntos, de hecho y sin llegar a leer la mente del otro para saberlo; ambos coincidían en que esos momentos que pasaban juntos eran los mejores de sus vidas y no los cambiarían por nada._

 _-Adoro tu risa- admitió Sakura, fascinada, -singular no plural, nunca te había oído reír- especifico, justificando su impresión. -Aun sin gritar me habrías derribado, ¿verdad?- afirmo más bien, porque era incapaz de creer que sorprenderlo habría de resultarle fácil._

 _-Probablemente- contesto Sasuke, solo por si es que el grado de duda en su respuesta conseguía animarla y así pareció ser, -pero gran iniciativa, sigue intentando, el entrenamiento nos sirve a ambos- ánimo, dándole la oportunidad de derribarlo…en el futuro._

 _Sin reparar en nada más, ambos se observaron detenidamente el uno al otro, sonriéndose antes de decidirse a levantarse…_ era triste de admitir pero lo único que le quedaban para no albergar dudad eran sus recuerdos más Sarada no contaba con esa posibilidad pero por más que Sasuke y ella amaran a su hija con todo su corazón no podía romper con las reglas de ese modo, existían límites infranqueables ya fuera que se tratara de la moral o el reglamento Shinobi o su lealtad para con su aldea, quizá fuera duro y carente de emociones decirlo e viva voz pero Sarada debía entender cómo eran las cosas y el mundo real porque nadie le pediría disculpas por nada, en ocasiones se debía tropezar duramente contra el suelo para prender de los errores y forjar un camino ni a Sasuke ni a ella les había resultado fácil llegar hasta donde estaban pero era necesario atravesar todo eso, claro que Sarada tenía razones para albergar las dudas que tenía pero por ahora no podía obtener las respuestas que quería, en el futuro tal vez sí, pero por ahora lo que estaba pidiendo era algo imposible y Sakura lo entendía porque—luego de la partida de Naruto junto al maestro Jiraiya—estando bajo la tutela de la entonces Quinta Hokage, lady Tsunade, se había tragado varias frustraciones al no poder saber ciertas cosas hasta ser promovida a Chunin, era un camino largo y difícil pero necesario de seguir y Sarada algún día lo entendería como todos los demás porque esa era la vida de los Ninjas.

-Qué dura- respondió Sakura únicamente, dando por terminada y olvidada la conversación.

Sarada bajo la mirada, sintiendo la culpa oprimirle la garganta, deseando disculparse con su madre, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca sin importar que en su mente desease intentarlo. Su intención no era ser así de dura, peor necesitaba respuestas, quería saber más sobre su padre pero esto ya de por si tenía limites, el tiempo solo contribuía a eliminar de su mente lo escasos recuerdos de su padres, ya no recordaba su voz, su tacto, ni su rostro de no ser por las escasas fotografías que habían de él y que sin embargo representaba el pasado, sin ser capaz de saber cómo luciría en la actualidad, no quería ser tan dura con su madre porque ella no se lo merecía, pero estaba frustrada con todo y con todos a su alrededor y nadie podía ayudar…ansiaba tanto poder ver a su padre, poder saber si era todo cuanto su madre decía que era, porque había crecido amándolo por cada cosa que su madre le había relatado con tanta devoción que era imposible no amar a alguien de esa forma, pero ahora eso no era suficiente, deseaba abrazarlo, escuchar su voz y estar frente a él, saber y etaria tan orgulloso de ella como lo estaba su madre, pero no podía. Boruto en ocasiones parecía encontrarse en la misma situación de ella ya que el Séptimo pasaba muy poco tiempo con él pero al menos vivían juntos, podían verse o hablarse una vez al día…pero ella llevaba años sin ver al hombre más importante de su vida, y le dolía, la hería en lo más profundo de su corazón y su alma que eso pasara.

Pero no podía cambiar las cosas

* * *

Lo que había dicho y hecho era ciertamente el mayor de los errores que hubiera podido cometer hasta entonces, desafiar y hacer enfadar a niveles críticos a su madre lo que ya de por si resultaba un peligro, obviamente, pero no ser conocedora de la fatiga y cansancio con que estaba lidiando y de lo cual Shizune la había informado había sido diez veces pero, sabía que se había excedido en su palabras pero solo había sacado sus emociones delante de ella como no había hecho nunca antes con nadie con horribles consecuencias como —justificadamente, porque Sarada afirmaba abiertamente haber tenido la culpa—destrucción de su casa, aunque Shizune había icho que el Hokage se encargaría de que se encontrasen cómodas temporalmente hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad, en cierto modo y si decirlo así estaba bien, pero no era eso lo que ocupaba la atención de Sarada que se encontraba sentada en una de las camas de esa habitación del hospital, donde se encontraban. Recostada sobre la cama contigua y pálida como Sarada no recordaba haber visto a su madre anteriormente, la Uchiha se sentía preocupada, nunca había sabido que su madre tenía anemia y que eso había hecho más difícil lidiar con el cansancio que le producía el trabajo pese a ser una trabajadora infatigable desde siempre, porque de haberlo sabido nunca hubiera sido tan dura ni hubiera dicho ni hecho todo cuanto configuraba su proceder.

Jugo distraídamente entre sus manos con una fotografía que había creído por mucho tiempo que solo retrataba a su padre pero que—al rescatar del marco ya roto por motivo de la destrucción de la casa—ahora podía ver con completa claridad y en la que aparecían otras personas, entre ellas una mujer de brillante cabello rojo y que tenía unos lentes casi idénticos a los suyos. No la preocuparía tanto de no ser por la prolongada ausencia de su padre y la carencia de registros de su nacimiento, no existía nada salvo su pecha pero no habían más detalles como si sucedía con el resto de sus compañeros y lo había corroborado mientras atendían a su madre, quizá fuera apresurado llegar a esa conclusión, dudando de todo a su alrededor de forma casi critica, pero sentía una incertidumbre demasiado grande cerniéndose sobre su persona y ya no sabía qué hacer para lidiar con ella. Shizune entro en la habitación observando a Sarada que permanecía muy cerca de su madre, a Naruto desde luego que no le había sorprendido saber de lo sucedido, de hecho si lo sorprendía que hubiera tomado tanto tiempo que algo así tuviera lugar dado el impredecible carácter de su antigua compañera de equipo, pero de igual modo le había dado a saber a Shizune que cuanto antes se encargaría de que mudaran cada pertenecían de las Uchihas a un apartamento que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo había designado para tal fin en caso de que sucediera algo así.

-Ya veo, estabas buscando una foto de tu papá- sonrió Shizune.

Reconocía esa fotografía, la había visto muchas veces al visitar a Sakura o acompañarla de regreso a casa y aunque no reflejaba al Sasuke que actualmente estaba cumpliendo con aquella misión que la mayoría de la gente desconocía, era igualmente motivo de respeto para la Kato. Nunca había tenido prejuicios contra el Uchiha, como lady Tsunade, porque había tenido que ser víctima de los juicios que los miembros del consejo de la aldea habían tenido con respecto a la antigua creencia que había existido de los Uchiha desde los días del Segundo Hokage, lady Tsunade desde luego que se había opuesto rotundamente a intentar algo serio contra Sasuke hasta que—antes de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi—se hubiera convertido en una amenaza y solo por motivos de otros, no propios, porque Koharu y Homura continuaban pensando como en aquel entonces, como Danzo lo había hecho. El Tercer Hokage había intentado tomar una posición neutral para impedir una catástrofe pero eso no había impedido nada causando que Itachi irremediablemente hubiera tenido que orquestar aquella devastadora masacre contra su propio Clan y su familia sin permitir que sobreviviera nadie, salvo por Sasuke pospuesto. Por ello y el modo en que había contribuido en la guerra así como su lealtad actual e incuestionable hacia la aldea es que Sasuke jamás podría ser considerado un enemigo y quizá nunca lo había sido, aunque resultaba que solo un número muy limitado de personas supiera la auténtica verdad pero—ingresando en la habitación—Shizune sabía que quizá fuera mejor que las cosas se mantuvieran así para evitar cualquier posible revuelo.

-No, yo…- intento mentir Sarada, ocultando sutilmente la fotografía, más dudaba que esto diese resultado.

-Por lo que veo, es bastante antigua- asevero Shizune en lo poco y nada que hubo visto.

-¿Cómo es mi papá ahora?- pregunto la Uchiha, olvidándose de su posible titubeo.

-No lo ves desde pequeña, ¿no?- afirmo la Kato, no sabiendo si era correcto entrometerse en ese tema.

Nadie más que Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada padecían lo que padecían, pagaban un precio innecesario e injusto por el bienestar de la aldea, apenas y lady Tsunade se había enterado de la misión es que inmediatamente se había pronunciado contra Kakashi—que entonces había sido el Sexto Hokage—y Naruto, porque conocía el amor que su antigua pupila le profesaba al Uchiha y que era correspondido teniendo como mayor prueba una hija de entonces apenas un año, no creía que ellos merecieran la desgracia de tener que cambiar por completo sus vidas por el bienestar de la aldea, pero pedir—según el reglamento de conducta Shinobi como tal—que los sentimientos cobraran más importancia que las vidas de otros era como nadar contra la corriente, Sakura se había adecuado dolorosa pero rápidamente a su nueva realidad y había criado a Sarada tan perfectamente que incluso lady Tsunade se sorprendía cada vez que Shizune la informaba de lo que pasaba, claro que Sarada quizá no recordase absolutamente de su padre pero quizá algún día pudiera alcanzar a entender porque Sasuke hacía lo que hacía, pero ese día no era hoy, no en ese momento. No necesitaba afirmar ni negar nada, Sarada estaba habituada a escuchar esas palabras, después es de todo eran la única verdad que al menos si podían decirle; que no recordaba o no conocía a su padre, pero deseaba poder cambiar esta verdad y contradecir cada aseveración que fuera dicha pero contando con hechos, más… _del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho_.

-Quiero preguntarle algo, pero no le diga a mi mamá- inicio Sarada.

Teniendo la posibilidad de que su madre despertara de un momento a otro—sin saber que necesitaría descansar por al menos varias horas más—es que Sarada se levantó de su lugar y le indico a Shizune que la acompañase fuera de la habitación, claro que su teoría era descabellada pero necesitaba sacársela de la ente mediante hechos y sabía que quizá nadie en Konoha, mucho menos los ninja médico, podrían darle las respuestas que tanto deseaba obtener. Su padre estaba ausente desde que tenía memoria y además de ello no habían registros de su nacimiento y nadie se atrevía a decir nada, quizás fuera muy erróneo pensar aquello pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba es que Sarada más hubo dudado de la posibilidad de que _Sakura Uchiha_ fuera su madre, porque si así fuera, ¿Por qué faltaban detalles de su historia? Donde había nacido, donde estaba su padre…no había nada más allá de las fotografías y todas reflejaban su vida luego de su nacimiento, no habían fotos de su madre estando embarazada ni fotos de la boda de sus padres. ¿Por qué faltarían todos esos detalles si todo fuera tan normal como algunos se empeñaban en plasmar? Apenas y la niña hizo la pregunta abiertamente es que Shizune se sintió abrumada por el pánico, porque la idea que Sarada estaba teniendo resultaría terriblemente dolorosa para Sakura si la hubiera escuchado. No manejaba más detalles que los que Sakura personalmente le había dicho; el parto había sido muy complicado y Karin la había asistido, por motivo de la misión que Sasuke ya cumplía desde entonces es que estaba prohibido tener datos escritos o exactos del día en que Sarada había venido al mundo, y según Sakura había dicho las fotografías correspondientes a su boda y embarazo se encontraban en posesión de Sasuke porque ella había deseado que las llevara consigo. Cada hueco o vacío cronológico tenia justificación pero por protocolo Sarada no podía saber nada de eso porque involucraba una misión casi secreta para la mayoría del mundo Shinobi.

-¡Claro que Sakura es tu madre!- contesto Shizune de inmediato, sin dar lugar a dudas.

-Entonces hábleme del día en que nací, ¿Quién más estuvo en el parto?- pregunto Sarada, intentando por todos los medios saber más y daba por hecho que Shizune no podría responderle por obvias razones.

-Pues…- dudo la Kato, preguntándose que decir para saciar su curiosidad y si comprometer a Sakura de ninguna forma posible.

-La misma reacción de todos- relaciono la Uchiha para confusión de Shizune. -Lo investigue, mi registro de nacimiento no está en ningún hospital de Konoha- respondió por ella, ya que no quería más mentiras, eso no serviría de nada.

-Eso no significa que…- Shizune se silenció a sí misma, porque de no hacerlo causaría más preguntas y problemas en lugar de otorgar respuestas. -¿Por qué te preocupa eso?- pregunto, intentando evadir así la respuesta errónea que quizá hubiera dado.

Como Sakura, Sarada era insegura, había visto ese semblante entre fúrico y nervioso en el rostro de Sakura durante años, desde antes de estar bajo la tutela de lady Tsunade así como después, claro que en la actualidad no lo exteriorizaba pero continuaba siendo la misma Sakura de ese entonces. Sarada y Sakura eran idénticas, de hecho y de no ser por el color de su cabello y ojos; ambas no tendrían diferencia alguna en cuanto a físico se refiriese por lo cual le resultaba muy extraño a Shizune que Sarada tuviera semejantes dudas, pero contando con tanto secretismo a su alrededor cualquiera podría desquiciarse con mucha facilidad, cualquiera. Desde luego que no quería inferir cosas equivocadas pero hasta la fecha contaba con la única fotografía en que su padre aparecía acompañado de alguien y ese alguien no era su madre, _Sakura_ , era una mujer de la que hasta la fecha no sabía nada, ni siquiera su nombre, esa fotografía era temporalmente el único indicio próximo con el que hacerse un juicio sobre la verdad de las cosas y ya fuera cierto o no, no era culpa suya, no había sido ella quien había tomado las decisiones en su vida, las habían tomado otros sin detenerse a considerar la frustración que sentiría y lo mucho que la hería no saber nada del hombre al que debía llamar padre, ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? Dudaba de todos a su alrededor porque cada palabra salida de los labios de la gente luego de que ella hiciera una simple pregunta no eran más que mentiras tras mentiras, nada tenía sentido y todo estaba patas arriba, ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera un nimio aspecto de su vida fuera lógico? Lo único que sabía, sosteniendo aun aquella fotografía entre sus manos, era que no tenía idea de nada, no sabía que era verdad y que era mentira y la culpa no recaía sobre ella sino sobre otros y quería respuestas, las obtendría a como diera lugar y esta vez no esperaría acontecimientos.

-Porque esta mujer usa lente como yo- señalo Sarada, únicamente, no sabiendo que inferir al respecto.

* * *

-Es cierto que cuando te preocupa algo no puedes ni comer- suspiro Chouchou.

-¿Te preocupa algo?- afirmo Sarada, absteniéndose de reír ante lo contradictorias que resultaban las palabras de su mejor amiga.

Como siempre era imposible evadir a la posible voz de su conciencia, alias Chouchou que si bien se atiborraba a si misma de comida insistiendo que apenas y podía comer por las preocupaciones, siempre resultaba ser la compañía ideal conque Sarda conseguía sentir que sus problemas desaparecían. Pero en esos momentos Sarada no deseaba llenar su mente de eso pensamientos tan molestos como tristes y que inevitablemente la harían sentir mal, así que Chouchou resultaba la persona ideal con la que olvidarse de todo porque su ego hacia que creyera que todo giraba a su alrededor y que lo importante del mundo era ella y el caso aparentemente no fue diferente, o eso supuso Sarada, siguiendo la mirada de su mejor amiga y observando al señor y la señora Akimichi que se encontraban sentados lejos de ellas, en su propia mesa; con solo verlos juntos Sarada comprendía fácilmente el por qué Chouchou era como era y no lo decía negativamente sino que todo lo contrario ya que tenía una muy buena relación con la familia Akimichi desde siempre por su amistad con Chouchou, pero en esos momentos la mirada de la Akimichi hacía sus padres parecía sostener pensamientos negativos o así se mantuvo hasta que hubo volteado a verla, así que Sarada decidió guardar silencio y esperar a que la misma Chouchou se decidiera a hablar, era lo mejor.

-Sarada, ¿me prometes no contárselo a nadie?- pidió la Akimichi con aire cómplice.

-Claro, dime- acepto la Uchiha incondicionalmente.

-Creo que no soy hija de mis papás- soltó Chouchou finalmente para sorpresa de su mejor amiga que fue incapaz de decir algo, o al menos no de inmediato, dándole tiempo a Chouchou de proseguir. -Es que no me parezco en nada a ellos- evidencio, enalteciéndose.

-¿Lo crees?- sonrió Sarada

-Recuerdo una vez, era pequeña y tenía mucha fiebre…- y así es que Chouchou se sumió a sí misma en un relato tan poético y digno de un cuento de fábula ante el cual Sarada solo pudo asentir, reservándose su opinión para sí misma, permitiendo que se desarrollase la historia. -Todavía recuerdo el tacto de aquella mano, creo que aquel hombre guapo y musculoso era mi verdadero papá- suspiro soñadoramente, asintiendo ante sus palabras y considerándolas de ese modo una realidad irrefutable.

-Ya veo- contesto Sarada, sin afirmar ni negar nada.

-Es el síndrome de heroína trágica- declaro una conocida voz.

Aportar un poco de cordura nunca era algo negativo y Sarada hubo aseverado tal cosa ante la repentina aparición de Mitsuki que, como en tantas ocasiones anteriores, se hacía notar solo al hablar tendiendo a parecer una serpiente que se movilizaba bajo un silencio envidiable y que parecía ser su sello personal. Sarada no podría haber agradecido más la aparición de alguien porque Mitsuki era el único muchacho cuerdo y coherente de cuantos conocía porque ni Boruto, Inojin o Shikadai categorizarían en su posible lista de elogios ni por asomo, no formando un equipo tanto burlesco como peligroso por las travesuras o sucesos que llevaban a cabo en conjunto. Resultaba muy divertido para Mitsuki interrumpir una conversación así, sobre todo si contaba con alguien tan carente de sentido como lo era Chouchou, jamás había oído a alguien armar un relato tan descabellado sin anexar a ello los hechos del diario vivir como prueba contundente, pero el mundo carecía de sentido según él había aprendido hasta la fecha, por lo que en lugar de aportar una crítica—ya fuera constructiva o destructiva—o dar a conocer su opinión era mejor que solo emitiese un comentario que no resultase hiriente pero que fuera sincero al mismo tiempo, aunque lidiando con alguien así de teatral Mitsuki sabía que el tacto al hablar no era algo tan importante como podía considerar.

-Es un síntoma de chicas de tu edad que quieren establecer su identidad- explico Mitsuki, ligeramente divertido por el panorama.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- gruño la Akimichi con altivez. -No seas arrogante, no sabes nada del frágil corazón de una doncella- crítico con dramatismo, ofendida en su excéntrico ego, -¿verdad Sarada?- la Uchiha se desanimó ligeramente por su pregunta.

-Puedo decir, sin ver tu emblema, que eres del clan Akimichi- detallo Mitsuki con la absoluta seguridad que tanto lo caracterizaba al hablar, -no te preocupes- sonrió, desestimando su aparente síndrome de _heroína trágica_.

Realmente estaba lidiando con una persona divertida y tan teatral que esa conversación decididamente no iría a ninguna parte, era mejor…ir con la corriente. Las palabras de Mitsuki hicieron meditar interinamente a Sarada las cosas, él decía poder saber—con solo ver a Chouchou—cuando alguien pertenecía a que clan en concreto con solo verlo, ¿Acaso seria su caso? Claro que sabía que al menos is era una Uchiha, pero eso no eliminaba sus dudas en ninguna medida, porque eso no respondería su incógnita sobre quien era esa mujer que aparecía en la fotografía ni tampoco el por qué su padre tenía que permanecer asunte por tanto tiempo, una inferencia no silenciaba tantas dudas y eso era lo que más conseguía frustrarla porque si había respuesta para algo esto habría decenas de otras preguntas que solo contribuían a confundirla cada vez más,, volviendo al punto de origen, no, retrocediendo aún más en lugar de avanzar como ella quería hacer. Aún tenía que buscar un medio con que obtener respuesta y pronto pero nada parecía ayudarla sino más bien al contrario, cualquier palabra avivaba una duda nueva o un problema aún mayor en su mente inocentemente manipulable ante las adversidades que estaban teniendo lugar en su familia.

-Lárgate, insensible- despidió Chouchou, agradeciendo para si en tanto Mitsuki hubo accedido, manteniendo su siempre impasible humor. -Cielos, para mi es una cuestión grave- gruño, fúrica.

-Te entiendo- animo Sarada, secundando su postura, -se lo que es sentir que no son tus padres- empatizo, pese a no saber si estaba del todo bien pensar así.

-¿De verdad?, ¡Por algo eres mi mejor amiga!- se impresiono Chouchou, teniendo que contenerse para no saltar y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. -Tengo un favor que pedirte, ¿me escucharás?- pidió, más sabiendo con certeza que la respuesta seria _sí_.

-¿Qué favor?- accedió la Uchiha, curiosa con respecto a la nueva y descabellada posibilidad que su amiga tuviera en mente.

-Voy a irme de viaje, voy a buscar a mis verdaderos padres- confió la Akimichi con complicidad, -vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad?- supuso dejando si habla a Sarada que pareció alejar su mente del momento que estaban viviendo. -¿Qué pasa?- se sorprendió.

-¡Eso es!- se irguió Sarada, casi chillando al haber dado por fin con una idea provechosa.

-¿Sarada?- no comprendió la Akimichi.

Siempre había tenido delante de ella la respuesta pero había sido demasiado ingenua y tonta como para verla; tenía que buscar a su padre, después de todo nadie más que él podría otorgarle las respuestas que ella necesitaba obtener y con inusitada precisión además del hecho de que por fin podría verlo como tanto había anhelado hacer, tenía el sentido logístico apropiado como para poder abandonar la aldea pero solo contando con instrucciones en cuyo caso necesitaría preguntarle a alguien las únicas dudas territoriales que poseía al respecto; al Séptimo Hokage. Sin esperar ni por un segundo y saliendo del lugar a toda velocidad, Sarada corrió únicamente en dirección hacia la torre Hokage sin voltear ni una sola vez. _¿Por qué no lo pensé hasta ahora?_ , se reprendió sin aminorar su ritmo sino más bien todo lo contrario, teniendo una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, de oreja a oreja. _Encontraré a mi papá y se lo preguntaré directamente,_ decidió chillando internamente de emoción ante el anhelo que sentía de que, por fin, esta experiencia tan maravillosa tuviera lugar y pudiera verlo, pudiera estar cara a cara con él como tanto había deseado desde que tenía uso de razón, ya no parecía imposible, cuanto más lo pensaba más y más real se sentía y adoraba la sensación que crecía en su pecho y que había nacido por todo cuanto su madre le había transmitido anteriormente, lo cual de forma inevitable la impulso a apresurarse aún más en su carrera, habiendo dejado tras suyo a Chouchou que no fue capaz de seguirla, permaneciendo en la entrada del local, despidiéndola a viva voz ya que no podía hacer más ante lo veloz carrera que llevaba su amiga.

-¡Nos reuniremos cuando nos hayamos preparado!, ¿Entendiste?- gritó la Akimichi.

Claro que hubo escuchado la voz de Chouchou, era imposible no hacerlo, pero para Sarada no existió nada, nada más importante en ese momento que celebrar interinamente la oportunidad que por fin tenia ante ella, lo planearía todo con lujo de detalles y le haría a su padre las decenas de miles de preguntas que había tenido acerca de él a lo largo de los años aunque obviamente algunas desaparecieran o se contestarían solas en cuanto lo viera, oh…de solo verlo ya se sentía como una infante a quien se le habría de realizar su mayor sueño y no era para menos, era el mismo sueño que llevaba pidiendo cada vez que soplaba las velas en sus cumpleaños, cada vez que veía una estrella fugaz, ni siquiera tenía-temporalmente-un camino o meta a seguir si se volvía ninja o no porque su sueño era ver a su padre aunque fuera una vez, para tiempo con él y tenerlo cerca aunque fuera por un día, por un momento, un breve instante. Sabía que su idea era muy arriesgada, era demasiado joven, no se había graduado de la academia y desde luego que carecía de la experiencia para defenderse sola si surgía algún peligro relativamente serio, pero había sido entrenada apropiadamente y sabia como defenderse, en ocasiones la mejor estrategia para una batalla era una táctica defensiva, su madre se lo había enseñado y lo emplearía esta vez, pero ya no podía espera más, realmente necesitaba emprender este viaje y obtener respuestas porque de otro modo nadie se las daría y ya estaba más que harta de tanto silencio y secretismo de parte de todos aquellos que aparentemente esperaban hacer claudicar sus dudas con respuestas nimias y evasivas prolongadas, más solo habían conseguido acrecentarlas y ya no podía aguantar más.

 _¡Lo aclarare todo!, ¡tendré todos los detalles!_

* * *

Apenas el portal dimensional se cerró, Sasuke emergió de él, recuperando el aliento por el esfuerzo empleado, consciente de que debería postergar el uso de Rinnegan por al menos una determinada cantidad de tiempo, casi podía sentir en su cabeza la insistente voz de Sakura reprochándolo por la despreocupación que tenía hacia sí mismo, únicamente centrado en cumplir con la misión, pero no era así en realidad. Claro que quería cumplir la misión y pronto pero se debía a que quería regresar, quizá se extenuase en el proceso pero desde que Sakura y él se habían casado—y se lo había dicho hace años—cumplía cada misión con increíble premura con tal de volver junto a ella, poco podría decir cuando viese a su hija, para justificar su ausencia pero era un deber y si Sarada planeaba ser parte del mundo Shinobi algún día, como afirmaba Sakura en su última carta; debía entenderlo. Había tenido el disgusto y placer de conocer a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, hasta la fecha, pero una persona en especial era quien siempre conseguía apropiarse de sus pensamientos y no podía ser de otro modo porque sus vidas estaban unidas de todas las formas posibles y, quizá, siempre lo habían estado. Muchas personas, por motivo de su prolongada ausencia, podían pensar que solo la existencia de Sarada lo mantenía unido a Sakura, pero claro que no era así, en cierto modo siempre se había sentido unido a ella, siempre se había tomado libertades con ella que jamás hubiera podido tener con nadie más, se había preocupado por ella sin llegar a entender porque hasta ser consciente de sus sentimientos por ella y enorgullecido al verla alcanzar su máximo potencial habiendo estado convenido de que aquello tarde o temprano hubiera acabado sucedido de igual forma ya hubiera estado él presente o no. Como siempre los recuerdos fueron su refugio, esos recuerdos que seguían siendo parte importante de su vida y en que recordaba con inequívoca precisión lo terca y obstinada que podía ser su esposa y la primera vez en que se había manifestado como tal, porque en ese momento y recuperando el aliento estuvo convencido de que ella hubiera insisto con igual vehemencia—que en aquel entonces—que se estaba exigiendo demasiado, quizá fuera cierto o no, pero aun en momentos así ella se volvía el centro de sus pensamientos:

 _Le había pedido un favor muy sencillo pero por lo visto ella no planeaba cumplirlo, y de hacerlo no podía acallar su propia preocupación lo cual extrañamente lo confortaba y enfurecía al mismo tiempo porque ella no tenía razón alguna para entrometerse, ¿Qué más le daba si él sufría o no? No es como si fuera la primera vez que tuvieran que lidiar con algo así solo que por ahora le concernía a él únicamente, no quería que Naruto supiera de la marca de maldición, no tenía porque, así como había sido ajeno a lo que había sucedido en el bosque de la muerte era mejor que continuasen así las cosas, solo Sakura y él sabían lo que realmente había sucedido y era suficiente. Las lágrimas de ella lo mortificaban porque ya anteriormente había salido herida sin que él hubiera podido hacer mucho y, lo que sea que hubiera hecho estando bajo el efecto de la marca de maldición…no lo recordaba, solo la recordaba abrazándolo y calmándolo. Un momento. Ni siquiera entendía porque lo afectaba lo que ella sintiera, dijera o pensara, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tenía que enfocarse en lo importante y pensar en seguir adelante, en nada más, pero ella le obstaculizaba hacerlo con su insistencia, ¿Cómo podía ser tan terca? Nunca antes le había llevado la contraria en nada y quizá ese fuera el motivo por el que tal vez la hubiera subestimado en cuanto a personalidad y carácter propio, pero lo cierto es que era más testaruda e insistente de lo que él hubiera podido llegar a imaginar, no estaba rompiendo la promesa que él le había pedido de mantener lo sucedido como un secreto, pero tampoco le estaba haciendo más fácil lidiar con ello porque Naruto bien podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo de un momento a otro, podía tener un cerebro más diminuto que el de un hámster pero no era tan estúpido._

 _-Por favor, Sasuke, sabes igual que yo que no estás en condiciones de seguir luchando- insistió Sakura, negándose ante la posibilidad de darse por vencida siquiera._

 _-Cállate, Sakura- ordeno Sasuke._

 _-¿Acaso crees que estoy ciega?- discutió ella nuevamente, haciendo oídos sordos de sus palabras_

 _-Quieres callarte, por favor- protesto él nuevamente, incrédulo ante su tozudez._

 _-¿Crees que no veo el sufrimiento por el que estás pasando?- la voz de Sakura sufrió un débil quebranto, sintiendo que cualquier sufrimiento o dolor que él pudiera parecer era el propio._

 _-Ya fue suficiente, Sakura- gruño el Uchiha, solo deseando que dejara de entrometerse en aquello que no le competía en lo absoluto._

 _-Lo siento, no puedo permitir que hagas esto- advirtió la Haruno sin desistir en su empeño bajo ninguna circunstancia, -voy a contarles todo sobre esa marca, luego tal vez tu…- dispuso, alzando muy lentamente una de sus manos._

 _La negativa de Kabuto a continuar con el examen, renunciando abiertamente, hubo resultado en cierto modo un alivio para Sasuke por dos razones; la primera era que no confiaba en él aun cuando Naruto y Sakura lo hicieran en mayor y menor grado, respectivamente, de hecho, dudaba poder confiar en él si volvían a verse alguna vez, no era como si tuviera algo en su contra pero simplemente no se fiaba de él. Y la segunda razón, porque el alboroto creado por motivo de la partida de Kabuto, que hubo pasado sin pena ni gloria, a su entender, hubieron creado la distracción perfecta para que Sakura no pudiera hacer lo que pretendía al encontrarse absorta, pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo, si era tan terca como él ya consideraba o ya había visto que era; no tardaría en intentarlo una segunda vez y lo corroboro al voltear a verla, sosteniéndole la muñeca en cuanto la vio dispuesta a intentarlo alzar la mano una segunda vez impidiéndole hacer esto, sorprendiéndola en el acto, aparentemente sus cavilaciones habían sido profundas como para no haber reparado en nada más que en lo que había dispuesto hacer. No podía permitirle que interfiriera, no recaía en ella la responsabilidad de preocuparse por él. ¿Agradecía su preocupación? Si, ¿Le permitiría insistir o cumplir lo que prendía? No, quizá siempre pudiera confiarle a ella cosas que no podría compartir con nadie más, porque pese a su mente ingenua y romántica; era inteligente y tenía una visión de las cosas que nadie más poseía, pero no más, no podía permitirle interponerse en su camino, ni a nadie, su inocencia le impedía entender las razones que él tena para insistir en lo que hacía pero él no planeaba detenerse y explicarle nada, no tenía porque, la actitud permisiva que había sostenido con ella terminaba ya, no le permitiría insistir más, no le permitiría entrometerse más._

 _-Que ni se te ocurra contarles acerca de esa marca- sentencio Sasuke con igual necedad._

 _Sus palabras la dejaban totalmente perpleja a más no poder; nunca había conocido a alguien tan necio y terco, alguien que insistiera tanto en que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, en que debía mantenerse así, ni quería entender su forma de pensar, no en ese momento al menos. Lo amaba, si, y lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos de ser necesario, por eso le preocupaba tanto lo que estuviera sintiendo, porque no se perdonaría que le sucediera algo, no lo decía en base a ese amor que quizá muchas chicas de su edad dijeran sentir por él solo por ser quien era; Sasuke Uchiha, no, lo amaba de verdad y con todo su corazón. Se había enamorado de él sin saber quién era y, saber su nombre, verlo con el paso del tiempo y actualmente ser compañeros de equipo y haberse mantenido próximos aun tras tantas misiones y batallas…solo la hacían amarlo más, fuera como fuera, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, lo amaría cada vez más, eso no cambiaría sin importar lo que pasara. Más en ese momento y negando visiblemente en su terquedad, Sakura no conseguía entenderlo, respirando pesadamente, pensando en que decir para hacerlo desistir de aquella idea, pero dudaba enormemente que evocar el amor que sentía por él sirviera de algo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que—algún día—él pudiera corresponderle, pero si él era feliz eso era más que suficiente para ella, por eso no quería que corriera un riesgo innecesario, pero hacerlo cambiar de parecer parecía lo más imposible que hubiera podido imaginar en su vida hasta ese entonces, no quería entenderlo porque sus forma de pensar en ese momento era diferentes, y aunque no fuese así igualmente se opondría a su idea de continuar como si no sucediera nada, no era cuerdo ni racional hacer aquello, él debía entenderlo, ella no podía verlo padecer un tormento insensato solo con el fin de ganar en el encuentro que le correspondiera enfrentar._

 _-No entiendo que tratas de probar- chillo Sakura pero sin elevar la voz en exceso porque no deseaba que nadie, por ahora, fuera participe de lo que sucedía, -¿Se supone que no debo hacer nada y ver cómo te destruyes tu solo?- pregunto con notorio sarcasmo pero ante lo cual él se mantuvo imperturbable. -No soportaría ver eso- admitió sinceramente._

 _-Pues no lo veas, solo mantente lejos- decidió Sasuke, diciéndole así que era lo único que podía hacer, sorprendiéndola por su frialdad al decirlo. -No tiene nada que ver contigo- no mentía, no quería que se preocupara por él, no quería que estuviera enamorada de él porque no creía tener nada de especial para motivar su interés; no tenía lugar en su vida para el amor, no con el propósito al que estaba ferrado. -Ya te lo dije antes, yo soy un vengador- determino con la misma voluntad inquebrantable que regía cada una de sus acciones. -Para mí esto es mucho más que un examen, si me convierto o no en un Chunin, eso no me interesa- declaro, llamando involuntariamente la atención de Naruto al decir esto, más su atención entonces solo hubo estado concentrada en Sakura que no aparto su vista de él de igual modo. -¿Soy tan fuerte como puedo llegar a ser? Lo único que quiero es responder eso, solo podre averiguarlo peleando con los más fuertes, los mejores, y los mejores, están todos aquí- obvió, haciendo eco en los pensamientos de Naruto que coincidía totalmente con él en este aspecto. -Este es mi camino, ni tu ni nadie podrá cambiar eso- corto fríamente, ignorando cualquier duda en su mente de si sus palabras hubieron resultado hirientes para Sakura o no..._

Recordar todo eso actualmente resultaba muy anecdótico, anecdótico porque cuanto más lo pensaba más se percataba de que había correspondido a los sentimientos de Sakura desde el principio solo que sin haberse dado cuenta de ello hasta que ya hubiera estado total y absolutamente cegado por ese amor que, junto a su hija, era la razón de su vida, era lo único que lo mantenía haciendo lo que hacía y creyendo en lo que creía; en el perdón, en la expiación y más que nada en el amor, por supuesto que ahora veía esos recuerdos como algo lejano porque pensaba completamente diferente en cuanto a sus objetivos, pero nuevamente—como en ese entonces—Sakura formaba parte fundamental de su vida, solo que ahora lo aceptaba sin problema alguno. Perfectamente recuperado, Sasuke pudo continuar tranquilamente con su camino, estaba habituado a tolerar la fatiga o agotamiento que surgiese de vez en cuando, como si se tratase de un impulso más de superarse y continuar, insistir y seguir adelante para cumplir con esa misión lo más pronto posible, pero si a algo estaba igualmente habituado era a encontrarse con problemas en su camino y lo detecto ante la inequívoca sensación de saberse observado, lo cual lo hizo detenerse y voltear para observar por el rabillo del ojos aquello de que podía tratarse, únicamente suspirando sonoramente para si en tanto percibió que no se había equivocado, sintiendo el filo de un arma en su dirección; intentaba llevar esa misión…lo mejor posible, pero en ocasiones era imposible evitar una batalla y él en lo personal no iba a intentar hacerlo, no le quedaba otra opción. Le basto menos de un segundo desenfundar su espada y voltearse para frenar el ataque con una precisión envidiable pero que para él era una costumbre, no tenía idea de a quien se estaba enfrentando—aunque no era como si reparase tanto en ello cuando sucedía algo así—por causa de la capa que lo cubría, más Sasuke decidió—activando su Sharingan –que no podía dejar nada al azar.

Como si de un golpe se tratase, la activación de su Sharingan hubo hecho retroceder al atacante, más no se trataba de ninguna clase de titubeo porque—al usar el árbol tras de si como apoyo—no hizo más que abalanzarse nuevamente contra él, Sasuke consiguió evadirlo de inmediato al vislumbrar—con el Sharingan—cada movimiento como si fuese ejecutado con una lentitud abrumadoramente predecible, aun cuando no estuviera ejecutando ninguna técnica ninja en concreto, si podía verlo; el trazo de los movimientos y cada acción futura antes de que esta culminara en un golpe exitoso y caso diferente no fue en cuanto el arma contigua—una especie de maso conectado a una cadena—se enredase al filo de su espada creyendo que así podría desarmarlo, claro que eso no sucedió. No solo evadió un posible golpe propinando otro en el proceso sin tener la necesidad de voltear y sin perder la concentración sino que también, con un solo movimiento, hubo transmitido la corriente del Chidori que curso el filo de su espada en inevitable dirección hacia el atacante que se vio aturdido y desprovisto de su capa; lo único que deseaba en ese momento era quitárselo de encima y terminar con la batalla ya, quería saber de quien se trataba porque aquel que no daba la cara en una batalla sencillamente peleaba sin honor. Cayendo al suelo, desarmado y aun sin dar la cara, Sasuke observo con disimulada incredulidad el emblema Uchiha que el individuo tenia estampado en la espalda, acercándose a él, Sasuke pensó inmediatamente en que debía tratarse de un error, pero no lo pareció en cuanto el individuo se hubo erguido y volteado a verlo haciendo inconsciente alarde del Sharingan que brillaba en sus ojos y que hubo causado que Sasuke se congelase por completo a causa de la impresión. No, no…eso, eso tenía que ser un error, ¿Cómo era posible? Eso no tenía explicación ni sentido mucho menos

-¿Quién eres?- exigió Sasuke.

Pero la respuesta que exigió obtener sencillamente no llego ya que, con un solo movimiento, aquel niño—porque parecía un niño—se hubo desvanecido con un solo movimiento y desparecido con la brisa que pareció envolverlo repentinamente y que lo hizo esfumarse en una fracción de segundo, llevándoselo y sin dejar rastro alguno que el Uchiha pudiera seguir para investigar de que podía tratarse aquello y así quitar una posible duda o sospecha que cruzo por su mente y que irrefutablemente—por razones obvias y que no necesitaron ser justificadas—se vio asociada a Orochimaru y sus habituales tendencias realizar todo tipo de experimentos, pero ya fuera que sus aseveraciones resultasen ser ciertas o no, Sasuke no pudo contener el involuntario e inconsciente gesto de sudar frio ante la posibilidad de que eso fuera un peligro real e inevitable tanto para su esposa como para su hija, porque tristemente estar afiliado a él o al Clan Uchiha en sí no era precisamente motivo de tanto orgullo como podía llegar a pensarse al generalizar. Naruto tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando, por el bienestar de la aldea como tal así como el de Sakura y Sarada, tenía que encontrarse con él y darle los detalles más allá de los que escuetamente transcribiría en una carta, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Aquello era malo, realmente malo…

* * *

Como Hokage tenía muchas—muchísimas—labores que cumplir y aún más siendo que se aproximaban los exámenes de graduación de la academia de todos aquellos que continuaban sosteniendo los prospectos de convertirse en ninjas por deseo propio y no obligación, en resumen libre albedrio, lo enorgullecía que Boruto hubiera llegado hasta donde estabas por motivos evidentes, eso y que confiaba en que su hijo tendría las cosas relativamente más fáciles de las que él las había tenido a su edad, pero si algo no le sorprendía—al meditarlo un poco—era los logros que sostenía la hija de Sasuke y que justo como él y Sakura inconfundiblemente llevaba la delantera a cualquiera por su agilidad mental, por no hablar de los talentos que—según tenía entendido—poseía en todo cuanto se propusiese hacer y Naruto lo sabía porque mantenía informado a Sasuke de todo con respecto a Sarada, le había prometido velar por ella y por Sakura—que por motivo de una crisis de agotamiento, como había dicho Shizune, se encontraba en el hospital-y lo cumpliría de forma inquebrantable. Como en tantas ocasiones anteriores su escritorio se encontraba repleto de documentos y papeles de todo tipo aunque ciertamente se encontraba menos abarrotado que de costumbre porque ya había terminado con el papeleo, más eso no le quitaba ajetreo con que lidiar y que lo hizo reparar en mayor profundidad—acompañado lealmente por Shikamaru—en todo cuanto debía revisar para cuando se llevasen a cabo los exámenes de graduación para los que, afortunadamente, aún faltaba tiempo pero que no cobraban menos importancia de la esperable. En momentos así agradecía sinceramente que Himawari fuera tan pequeña y no tuviera que preocuparse de todo eso y dedicarse a entrenar del modo tan exhaustivo en que hacia Boruto que quizá no pensara que le prestaba tanta atención pero si, lo hacía, no solo para regañarlo o perseguirlo por sus desmanes y rabietas que no eran pocas; Hinata, Himawari y él eran su mundo y razón de ser feliz cada día.

-Shikamaru, ¿cuántas bandas tenía que pedir?- consulto Naruto, reprendiéndose por ser tan olvidadizo

-Yo me encargo de eso- desestimo Shikamaru, ocultando su incredulidad por las responsabilidades que ejercía legar sobre si, -tú…

Un sutil golpe contra el cristal de la ventana irrumpió en la conversación haciéndolos desviar la atención hacia el tan familiar halcón que se encontraba del otro lado del umbral aguardando tranquilamente y que hizo sonreí a Naruto por su sola aparición.

-El halcón de Sasuke- reconoció el Hokage.

-Él todavía vive en la era analógica- hubo supuesto el Nara, sonriendo al decir esto, viendo al rubio quitarle la carta al halcón al que inevitablemente brindo una caricia sobre sus plumas.

-Su misión lo lleva a pasar mucho tiempo sin cobertura, no lo culpes- corrigió Naruto que bien sabía que Sasuke se había adaptado mejor que nadie a los cambios sucedidos, fueran cuales fueran, y el auge en el mundo no era motivo para que se sintiera en retroceso, pero la misión que cumplía si le impedía desenvolverse como lo haría normalmente, si estuviera en Konoha. Naruto desdoblo la carta, leyéndola de inmediato y congelándose ante las palabras escritas, reacción que resulto notoria para Shikamaru que se preocupó al verlo reaccionar así. -¡Esto es!...- temió tan solo de terminar la oración, temiendo lo que aquello pudiera significar.

Había otra amenaza con la que lidiar y esta quizás fuera, por ahora, más preocupante que los Orosutsuki.

* * *

 **PD:** saludos para todos, me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes pero esto no solo se debe a que **entremezclo manga** y **anime** para crear este fic, sino que también **estuve sin Internet desde el domingo** así que eso me dio tiempo de redactar la historia en dos días completos, que es el tiempo promedio que tardo, apenas terminando la actualización **anoche a las dos de la mañana** y esperando que de todo corazón haya satisfecho sus expectativas :3 ciertamente me he saltado el incidente de como **Sakura destruyo la casa** pero el motivo tras ello es que este fic-desde mi punto de vista, como **escritora novata** - **rellena los huecos o vacíos que vimos en la historia** desde **el final del Manga** al **Gaiden de la Primavera Escarlata** y futuramente en la **Película Boruto: Naruto The Movie** :3 El próximo capitulo tendrá por titulo " **Viaje** ", por lo cual dejo la trama a su imaginación, y les aviso que el recuerdo o " **flashback** "que hice de Sasuke de sus días de Genin sera parte del **fic precuela** " **El Clan Uchiha** " que se centrara en tres parejas: **Fugaku** y **Mikoto** , **Itachi** e **Izumi** , y-desde luego- **Sasuke** y **Sakura** y los momentos que tuvieron juntos antes del primer capitulo de este fic y que significo su despedida :3 Como siempre dedico la actualización a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro y a quien prometo actualizar " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " a más tardar este lunes y " **La Bella y La Bestia** " durante la **próxima semana** ) y a todos aquello que leen, comentan o siguen la historia en todas sus formas :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3

 **Fics proximos:**

- **Operación Valkiria** (temporalmente aprobado por **Asch** y **DULCECITO311** )

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, y la historia ya visualizada)

- **El Clan Uchiha** (precuela de este fic y que ya esta total y absolutamente diseñado y que iniciare a publicar durante navidad y año nuevo :3)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (aprobado por **AriLiz** y a quien se la dedicare en cuanto comience a publicarla)

- **Cazadores de Sombras los** **Orígenes** (aun en post-producciones pero con la historia ya visualizada)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (a quien dedicare el fic ya **Asch** que lo aprobó)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con el vestuario)


	26. Viaje

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes ( **Sasuke** y **Sakura** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Naruto era más que consciente de que lo que haría era precipitado, apenas y se había despedido de su esposa e hijos, pero se trataba de la seguridad de la aldea y ante eso no podía haber discusión alguna, y aun cuando dejara un clon de sombra que se encargara de todo durante el lapsus de tiempo que duraría su ausencia, que esperaba no fuera mucho…no sería lo mismo, no era igual que estar de viva presencia en Konoha resguardando que estuviera bien lo cual era el único consuelo real que sentía al estar tan saturado de trabajo y prácticamente anclado a su oficina durante todo el día e incluso por las noche si tener respiro alguno. En el pasado sus sueños de ser Hokage ciertamente habían sido muy sencillos de realizar, claro, teniendo en cuenta que en ese entonces todo parecía posible, pero ahora que era u adulto comprendía el verdadero trabajo con el que tenía que cargar y que lo alejaba de Hinata, Boruto y Himawari, se sentiría aun peor si ellos no comprendieran el por qué hacia lo que hacía, pero como siempre Hinata era capaz de hacer que cualquier problema acabara en nada, con ella sabía que todo conflicto tenía una solución, sin ella estaría perdido. Pro deber en situaciones de emergencia, y está definitivamente podía ser catalogada como una emergencia, Sasuke y él tenía un punto de reunión al cual recurrir en el paso Shikoro, y esta vez Naruto tenía la esperanza de—al terminar con este actual predicamento—poder convencer a Sasuke de volver por un tiempo una vez comprobaran las pistas que tenían sobre los Otsutsuki, el Uchiha más que nadie merecía volver a ver a su familia luego de tanto tiempo y dedicación otorgados a la misión, y así seria, era una promesa.

-Dejo la aldea en tus manos- designo el Uzumaki al Nara que era su mano derecha en estos asuntos.

-Claro- acato Shikamaru.

Debía de reconocerlo, en su día cuando habían sido Genin en la misma generación…había sentido antipatía por Sasuke, claro, siempre había sabido lo fuerte y capaz que era más algo le había impedido confiar del todo en él en ese entonces y la auténtica razón había sido que no lo conocía, si hubiera sabido lo que hoy sabia de Sasuke sin lugar a dudas hubiera confiado en él a la primera oportunidad, el Nara había tenido que esperar hasta después de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi para comprender porque Sasuke era como era y porque en ocasiones parecía ser más bien alguien intransigente que podía incluso parecer un enemigo, pero no lo era, Sasuke cargaba tal vez con uno de los mayores errores que la aldea hubiera podido cometer con el fin de mantener la paz; el ultimátum al Clan Uchiha, cuando Shikamaru había descubierto la verdad había sentido mucha ira contra las antiguas ideologías que continuaban imperando en los más antiguos consejeros del Hokage, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane. Por ello cuando Sasuke había regresado a aldea, Shikamaru se había dedicado a remediar las cosas, depositando su entera confianza en el Uchiha a quien consideraba un gran amigo, velando en su nombre—como hacia Naruto—por el bienestar de Sakura y Sarada, y así como él era feliz con su familia deseaba de corazón que Sasuke pudiera volver esta vez, se merecía esta oportunidad más que cualquier otra persona. Observando—oculta tras los árboles para no ser encontrada—la conversación entre el Séptimo Hokage y Shikamaru Nara justo en la salida de la aldea, Sarada aguardo el momento para partir, al ir a la torre Hokage había escuchado que el Séptimo se reuniría con su padre y ahora el plan con que Sarada contaba era seguirlo, no necesitaba de direcciones, solo ser lo bastante veloz para seguir su rastro y encontrar a su padre, incluso había cambiado su ropa para poder moverse con mayor facilidad sin impedimento alguno, no iba a retractarse.

-Lamento la tardanza- se disculpo Chouchou, haciendo acto de aparición y observando el cambio de imagen de su mejor amiga. -Vaya, luces más emocionada que yo- celebro, emocionándose aún más al verla lista y dispuesta para el viaje-

-Hola, Chouchou- saludo Sarada, haciendo acopio de su máxime calma para no demostrar su premura, -traes mucho equipaje- observo, sabiendo que podía ser o era realmente ese " _equipaje_ ".

-Por si el viaje se alarga- señalo la Akimichi, abriendo su equipaje ante la atenta vista de la Uchiha que solo fue capaz de sonreír como respuesta. -¿Ves? Vengo preparada- reitero, cerrando sus provisiones y colgándola de su hombro, lista para partir.

-Claro…impresionante- rió la Uchiha sin poder evitarlo, pero quizás fuera el entusiasmo de su mejor amiga lo que realmente conseguía hacerla anhelar más este viaje.

-Voy decidida a encontrar a mi verdadero papá- determino la Akimichi, sin poder evitar rebobinar en su mente el recuerdo que tenia de la voz y el tacto del hombre que estaba convencida era su padre. -El hombre guapo y musculoso que me salvo la vida…él tiene que ser mi verdadero papá- se reiteró a sí misma, causando el divertimento de su amiga.

Sabía que ambas formaban un dúo curioso, ella que siempre intentaba ser lo más seria y responsable posible para no defraudar a nadie de los que tenían expectativas sobre lo que podría lograr, y Chouchou que por otro lado se tomaba todo con desinterés y ligereza, pero quizás esta diferencia tan marcada era lo que las hacia tan unidas porque la seriedad de la Uchiha hacia que Chouchou tomara el peso de los hechos que las rodeaba y la despreocupación de la Akimichi impedían que Sarada se sintiera tan frustrada como seguramente se sentía al creer que todo lo que debía hacer debía ser perfecto. Sin poder evitarlo se preguntó mentalmente, ahora que tenía un plan; si su padre en cierto punto se sentiría como ella, si vería en su madre un respiro con el que sentirse libre o si su amistad con el Séptimo igualmente resultaba un apoyo ante los predicamentos que quizás encontrara en su camino, deseaba que fuera así porque había oído tanto de su padre por lo que su madre le contaba de niña—cuando no hacia tantas preguntas aparentemente incomodas o inquietantes como ahora—que Sarada anhelaba cada vez más poder conocerlo. Shizune había dicho, por la fotografía que la Uchiha ahora llevaba consigo, que Sasuke no lucia exactamente igual actualmente, no como en esa fotografía, causando aún más la inquietud de la joven Uchiha que se formaba mil y un paradigmas en su mente, deseando en ese momento tener un espejo que señalara que rasgos de su persona—además de su color de cabello y ojos—pertenecían a su padre. Pero tenía que ser paciente, dejarse llevar abruptamente por las emociones era un deber de los Shinobi.

-Bueno, me voy- declaro Naruto sin más, no deseando perder más tiempo ni hacer que Shikamaru desatendiera sus obligaciones por su causa. -Dile a Boruto que lo siento- finalizo a modo de despedida, marchándose lo antes posible ante la atenta mirada del Nara y las dos jóvenes Kunoichi.

-Es el séptimo- apremio Sarada, tomando de la mano a su amiga, inmediatamente dispuesta a seguirlo.

-¿Él también se va?-pregunto la Akimichi, confusa mientras se dejaba guiar por su amiga, solo entonces cayendo en la cuenta de que ella quería tener el privilegio de dirigir el viaje, -¿Qué pasa?- indago, deteniéndose y haciendo que, en el proceso, ambas cayeran al suelo.

-Perdón, ¿estás bien?- se disculpó la Uchiha, esforzándose lo más posible por mantener al margen su ira.

-¿Por qué estas dirigiendo el viaje tú?- discutió Chouchou, aún más confundida y sintiendo que ella no le estaba diciendo algo. -Estás enojada, ¿verdad?- pregunto siendo que era un error hacerlo, era obvio que algo estaba haciendo que su amiga estuviera tensa.

Enfadarse era un error, pero el problema en el que absurdamente no había reparado al momento de planificar el viaje—por más tonto que sonara—había sido en Chouchou, había pensado que podía hacer todo sola y sin ayuda de nadie una característica que su madre decía la hacía actuar exactamente igual que su padre pero que inevitablemente formaba parte de ella, pero este viaje era de las dos, de Chouchou y de ella, y aun cuando la Uchiha difiriera en opiniones sobre lo que Chouchou esperaba encontrar en el proceso, no la dejaría atrás, estaban juntas en este viaje y así seria. Viendo la partida de Naruto, Shikamaru se preguntó porque le había pedido que se disculpara con Boruto siendo que más bien debía suceder al contrario teniendo en cuenta lo problemático que era ese niño y cuantos dolores de cabeza le ocasionaba al Hokage, incluso forzándolo a posponer algunas de sus responsabilidades con tal de perseguirlo, reprenderlo o básicamente lidiar con él, la respuesta no tardó en llegar a él, haciéndolo voltear ante el ruido de pasos, encontrándose con el prodigo hijo del Hokage. Boruto increíblemente no era tan cercano a su padre como todos podían pensar lo había sido pero en el pasado, desde que había asumido como Hokage el joven Uzumaki había visto como su tiempo juntos se reducía y su lejanía de su hogar durante casi cada día no contribuía a remediar las cosas y el tiempo le había hecho ver a Boruto que—contrario a lo que muchos quizás pensaran de él—ser Hokage no era ni por asomo algo que pudiera imaginar su futuro, quería algo más, quería hacer que realmente valiera la pena, no proteger a la aldea de ese modo tan aburrido, solo que aún no encontraba ese camino idealista al que aferrarse.

-Llegas tarde- advirtió Shikamaru, reparando en el almuerzo que traía el Uzumaki, cayendo en la cuenta de porque Naruto el había dicho que se disculpara en su nombre de Boruto, -ahora entiendo porque me pidió que te dijera que lo siente- menciono distraídamente para sí.

-Vámonos, Mitsuki- suspiro Boruto, ocultando su decepción.

-Aún estás a tiempo de alcanzarlo- sugirió el peliceleste en caso de que esto lo hiciera cambiar de parecer.

-¡Boruto!- llamo la Uchiha haciéndolo detenerse por la sorpresa, -¿Quieres que yo le lleve la comida por ti?- ofreció, encontrando la oportunidad perfecta.

-Sarada- murmuro el Uzumaki, ocultando su confusión cuando ella se hubo detenido frente a él.

Sabía que con algo de esfuerzo podría alcanzar a su padre, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su determinación personal, pero aun así Boruto no quería hacerlo, si algo detestaba era rogar por afecto y no sería ninguna especie de mensajero para entregarle a su padre algo que él conscientemente desestimaba, quizás su madre y Himawari estuvieran acostumbradas a todo eso pero él no, jamás lo estaría…siquiera le molestaba tan solo escuchar la palabra Hokage, ¿Cómo era posible que su padre eligiera descuidar a su familia de ese modo? Claro, Boruto podía ser tachado de infantil por no saber muchas cosas, pero si estaba convencido de que él nunca haría algo así, no sin una razón de peso y solo ser Hokage por proteger a la aldea no le parecía suficiente, ¿Acaso su familia no era más importante que la aldea a la que debía proteger? Al parecer no. Deteniéndose frente a Boruto Sarada vio una razón más por la que realizar el viaje, tendría una excusa de peso por la que encontrarse con el Séptimo y acompañarlo, ya pensaría en las palabras adecuadas para persuadirlo o seguirlo de todas formas, pero entregarle el almuerzo por ahora era una buena opción que haría tanto por deseo propio como por un gesto voluntarioso, si quería ver a su padre debía seguir al séptimo Hokage y eso implicaba quizás ser descubierta en el camino, así que como una salida ante un posible predicamento, Sarada se dispuso a servir de emisaria y entregarle el paquete, aun cuando u relación con Boruto no fuera precisamente amigable en ningún sentido.

-Nosotras nos vamos de viaje, de camino le podemos llevar la comida al Séptimo- sugirió la Uchiha con alegría, algo que hubo resultado confuso para el Uzumaki. -¿Verdad, Chouchou?- consulto, volteando a ver a su amiga, sabiendo que no se opondría.

-Como quieran, pero, ¿alcanza para mí?- averiguo la Akimichi, considerando que sus provisiones de momento no era suficientes.

-No, se la llevare a mi mamá, para que aprenda, él sabía que ella le había preparado la comida-se negó Boruto porque no era el tipo de persona que demostraba afecto a quien en su opinión no lo merecía, como era el caso de su padre. Sabiendo que Mitsuki lo seguiría, el Uzumaki volteo para macharse, siendo detenido por ella que aparecer no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. -¿Qué quieres?- le extrañaba su comportamiento pero lastimeramente él no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

-Yo se lo entregaré-prometió Sarada en caso de que él no confiara en ella.

-Te dije que no- reitero Boruto por si es que ella no lo entendía.

Nunca conseguiría llevarse bien con ella aun cuando fueran más parecidos entre si de lo que les gustaba admitir, nunca había visto al padre de Sarada pero su madre le había hablado de él y del porque se encontraba ausente y aun si haberlo visto nunca Boruto ya consideraba de por sí que era mejor que su padre, porque él si tenía una razón de peso por la que estar fuera siendo una especie de Hokage solo que en las sombras, el único individuo conocido capaz de resultar un reto inderrotable para el Séptimo Hokage, protegiendo a la aldea aun a costa de su vida, esa era una verdadera responsabilidad y Boruto admiraba a Sasuke Uchiha aun sabiendo cosas de él solo por su nombre, él no era un padre que por negligencia propia y consiente elegía descuidar a su familia como era el caso de su padre, pero aparentemente Sarada no veía eso, pero él sí. Boruto y ella se parecían en muchas cosas aun cuando a ella no le gustase admitirlo, la principal de ellas era al relación con sus padres pero ambos irónicamente tenían lo que el otro quería; Boruto una razón de peso por la que su padre debería estar lejos cual era el caso de Sarada, y la Uchiha deseaba que su padre pudiera estar presente como era el caso de Boruto, ambos tenían a sus madres como figuras bases de insostenible importancia, pero Sarada ya ni siquiera se sentía capaz de dejarse guiar por eso, estaba sumergida en la inquietud más grande que hubiera podido imaginar y necesitaba respuestas algo que Boruto si podía obtener con solo desearlo. Deseaba tanto tener las oportunidades que Boruto tenía, entregaría su Sharingan—si llegaba a conseguirlo, claro—y chakra con tal de poder pasar tiempo junto a su padre, pero en lugar de valorar esos momentos, Boruto exigir más, ella no podía siquiera recordar su voz, su tacto o su rostro de no ser por las fotografías, ¿Cómo era que Boruto no se daba cuenta de lo afortunado que era?

-Yo me la puedo comer, entonces- sugirió Chouchou en caso de que el almuerzo fuera el problema.

-Ven un momento- indico Mitsuki, sujetándola del brazo.

-¿Te me vas a declarar?- supuso la Akimichi ante la insistente atención de su parte.

-Veo que tus síntomas continúan- rió el peliceleste.

Una parte de ella agradeció que Mitsuki sacara a Chouchou del camino, al menos por ahora, claro que Boruto y ella no eran amigos y ciertamente dudaba que algún día tal hazaña pudiera ser posible aun cuando sus padres si lo fueran, ¿la razón? Porque ella en lo personal consideraba que Boruto era un completo idiota y nunca podría cambiar de parecer porque Boruto no había hecho jamás ningún tipo de mérito para hacerla cambiar de opinión, no como otras personas. Terca, engreída demasiado gruñona y emocional por no citar decenas de otras cosas más, eso era lo que pensaba Borto de Sarada Uchiha, ¿una amiga? Ja, era demasiado seria como para pensar en ella de esa forma, pero debía reconocer que aun cuando fuera una de las pocas personas a quienes Boruto nunca pudiera considerar totalmente una amiga, era alguien muy valiente y si se convertían en Shinobis como aspiraba a ser Boruto no dudaría en poner su vida en sus manos, pero darle una muestra de inmerecedor afecto a su padre no entraba entre esas posibilidades. Shikamaru, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación desde el primer momento, se reservó su opinión para sí, nunca había visto a dos personas que pudiera recordarle tanto a dos amigos que en cierto punto de su vidas habían sido enemigos como era el caso de Sasuke y Naruto, solo que en este caso tanto Sarada como Boruto tenían características personales que los hacían diferentes de su padres, pero esencialmente eran casi idénticos a ellos cuando habían sido Genin.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe- desestimo Boruto si ceder en su creencia.

-Si sabes a quien dárselo, ¿Por qué dudas?- cuestiono Sarada, incapaz de comprender su tozudez. -Incluso yo puedo entregárselo- aludió suponiendo los motivos que él tendría para dudar de ella, -prometo que yo se lo haré llegar, no dejaré que se desperdicie la comida que tu mamá preparo para el Séptimo- reitero, sabía que no era una persona a quien él posiblemente le confiaría su vida, pero cumpliría con su promesa, siempre lo hacía.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?- pregunto Boruto finalmente, ella no tenía ningún tipo de obligación.

-La comida no es solo para comerla, cuando sabes que la preparo algo especial…- menciono la Uchiha calmadamente.

En ocasiones los gestos de afecto significaban más de lo que se creía, una parte de ella—en el pasado—siempre le había hecho conformarse con las respuestas de su madre sobre que su padre volvería pronto y tal vez la razón de ello fuera un recuerdo importante que siempre llevaba consigo, sabía que su madre amaba a su padre, aunque su madre no se diera cuenta a lo largo de los años Sarada había reparado para si en como lavaba, planchaba y doblaba la ropa, si, podía sonar extraño pero lo había hecho y se había dado cuenta de la especial atención que ponía en ello cuando se trataba de la ropa de su padre que se mantenía impecable gracias a las atenciones de su madre, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que la Uchiha deseaba conocer. Sarada sabía que de eso se trataba hacer algo por alguien que se amaba, sintiendo satisfacción por el simple hecho de poder hacer algo por esa persona tan especial, y estaba segura de que esto no sería diferente en el caso del séptimo Hokage y su esposa. Tomando consciencia de la palabras de Sarada, Boruto pensó en su madre y en como la había visto esmerarse y sonreír al preparar el almuerzo mientras él esperaba a que estuviera listo para entregárselo a su padre, siempre que se trataba de su padre su madre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo especial en los ojos, no era como la inocente alegría que siempre estaba en los ojos de Himawari, era más que eso y Boruto inmediatamente relaciono al porqué de esto, pero no quería aceptarlo, especialmente porque era por esto que sentía que su padre no era merecedor de ese almuerzo, no eligiendo partir sin detenerse siquiera un segundo para esperar, como si cualquier cosa fuera más importante.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- inquirió el Uzumaki, fingiendo que sus palabras no habían causado efecto alguno en él.

-Naruto se dirige al paso Shikoro- dio a saber Shikamaru que ya no cupo más en su divertimento por la falta de comprensión de parte del Uzumaki. -Dáselo, Boruto- indico, esperando que obedeciera.

-Está bien- suspiro el rubio, teniendo todo en contra. -Toma- le tendió el almuerzo a la Uchiha que lo sostuvo férreamente entre sus manos.

-Te prometo que se lo entregaré- garantizo Sarada con una amable sonrisa.

-Bien- asintió Boruto que quizás había comenzado a ver este " _viaje_ " de su parte como una ocasión de probar si su confianza en ella tenía fundamento.

-Vamos, Chouchou- ánimo la Uchiha, volteando a ver a su amiga que aparentemente se había entretenido en su propia conversación con Mitsuki.

-Sí- contesto la Akimichi, retomando prontamente el ritmo del viaje, dejando atrás la entrada de Konoha. -Creo que le gusto, pero él a mí no- crítico, haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

Riendo ante las ocurrencias de Chouchou y sin dudar ni por un instante en emprender este viaje que—tuviera conclusiones positivas o negativas—finalmente le otorgaría las respuestas que tanto anhelaba, Sarada se sintió más segura que nunca, lo que le había dicho a Boruto era cierto, aludía los sentimientos de su madre porque a través de ella había aprendido a amar a su padre, a través de sus palabras todo lo que podía haber sabido de él con respecto al pasado y era precisamente este amor lo que la llevaba a anhelar más; un abrazo, un gesto, una mirada, lo que fuera pero necesitaba tenerlo cerca cuando menos, tantas esperanzas habitaban en un corazón en espera de poder, de viva presencia, entregarle todo ese amor en persona y que siempre le había entregado mediante sus pensamientos, a través de la distancia. _Por fin podré verte, papá_ , pensó Sarada, esbozando una permanente y animosa sonrisa en su rostro. Por este viaje no pensaba olvidar lo obvio, había cosas que solo su padre podía aclararle y obtendría esas respuestas, pero sabía que debía ser paciente al menos por un corto lapsus de tiempo, pero que se acortaría si se daba prisa. Observando la partida de la Uchiha y la Akimichi desde la entrada de la aldea, acompañado por Shikamaru y Mitsuki, Boruto negó para si mismo, no sabiendo si Sarada era la única chica lo bastante extraña como para resultar un enigma para él, o si bien todas las chicas en parte eran así, elegía creer lo primero.

-Que rara- murmuro Boruto para sí mismo.

Siempre había visto a Sarada de muchas formas pero aun no era capaz de saber si este desconcertante comportamiento de su parte y que él no conseguía entender era necesariamente algo malo o algo bueno…quizás el tiempo le daría las respuestas

* * *

Dejar la aldea atrás había sido relativamente fácil sin importar que fuera por un viaje que ambas querían hacer, y aun sin haber salido nunca de la aldea, Sarada sabía lo suficiente de logística como para saber a dónde iba, lo bueno de leer tanto es que se aprendía más mediante la mente que mediante el cuerpo, sirviendo de mapa para Chouchou que se dejaba guiar por ella sin saber muy bien a donde iba, dándole a Sarada libre albedrio para guiar el viaje, había aprendido nociones básicas de rastreo gracias a su madre, a lady Tsunade y a Kakashi, pudiendo inferir que dirección había tomado el Séptimo e interpretar ese camino por su cuenta, pero de nada le servía si no se daban prisa y Chouchou parecía insistir en retrasarla, estando demasiado agotada según decía, pero la Uchiha no era capaz de detenerse, solo conociendo una dirección; hacia adelante, sin voltear ni una sola vez, pero escuchando los paso de Chouchou tras ella, siguiéndola constantemente como prueba.

-Si corres tanto va a revolver la comida- se quejó Chouchou en un intento por disimular su cansancio, más solo logrando embelesarse con el paquete que su amiga sostenía. -Aunque igual se puede comer- ambiciono, si ser capaz de apartar la mirada.

-Si no nos apuramos se alejará demasiado- protesto Sarada, sin voltear a ver a su amiga más estando segura que Chouchou la seguía. -Y si no se la come, no tendrá caso- obvio, encogiéndose de hombros disimuladamente.

-No puedo correr más- se rindió la Akimichi, desplomándose de rodillas sobre el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Si no puedes correr, rueda- sugirió la Uchiha a modo de broma, deteniéndose al menos para permitirle un breve descanso.

-¡Eso es!- acepto Chouchou, levantando la cabeza con renovado espíritu.

Lo había dicho como una simple broma, más Sarada no supo que decir al no saber qué medida tomaría su amiga con el fin de seguir con el viaje, ¿acaso haría lo acababa de sugerir? Mientras no fuera una afreta a su integridad y pudiera alcanzar al Séptimo lo antes posible…cualquier opción que las adelantara era más que bienvenida, La emocionada mirada de Chouchou cobro un tinte de confusión, haciéndola voltear y encontrar a un chico extraño que había hecho acto de aparición en su camino, y si hasta entonces su aparición había resultado confusa, lo fue más al levantar la vista haciendo que Sarada se encontrara con…¿el Sharingan? Quería creer que se estaba equivocando pero no, lo era, pero ¿Cómo era posible? Solo los miembros del Clan Uchiha, exceptuando a Kakashi por obvias razones, podían tener ese Doujutsu y Kekkei Genkai, y solo quedaban dos Uchihas conocidos sobre la faz de la tierra, ella y su padre…¿Quién era ese niño? Algo le decía a Sarada que tuviera cuidado con él y o hizo, volteando a verlo por completo, posicionándose frente a Chouchou como un escudo para permitirle recuperarse, si esto era una posible batalla era necesario que ambas pudieran pelear, la norma central una misión como equipo—aunque ellas no podían considerarse como tal al no haberse graduado de la academia—era ayudarse y eso harían.

-Esos ojos…- reconoció Sarada, tragando saliva de forma inaudible, -¿Quién eres?- interrogo, haciendo lo posible para ocultar su confusión.

-Shin Uchiha- contesto el niño sin dejar de verla fijamente.

-Mi papá y yo deberíamos ser los únicos que quedan del Clan Uchiha- discutió la Uchiha, sosteniéndole la mirada de igual modo.

-Ven conmigo- ordeno él.

-¿Y si digo que no?- reto ella, no siendo en lo absoluto el tipo de persona que seguía ordenes solo porque sí.

Claro que un shinobi debía ser capaz de seguir ordenes si estas eran necesarias para el bienestar del equipo y cumplimiento de la misión, pero aun así Sarada se consideraba a si misma como alguien juiciosa y que siempre analizaba las posibilidades y solo cumplía lo ordenado o pedido si no había una opción mejor y definitivamente no pensaba seguir a ese niño arrogante, de Uchiha a Uchiha ya debería saber que nadie podía obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer, eso lo había aprendido de su madre y aun sin conocer a su padre sabía que él haría igual. Shin descubrió un pergamino que sostuvo en su mano derecha, su padre le había dado una orden y eso haría, era imperativo que Sasuke Uchiha mordiera el anzuelo y su hija era la carnada perfecta a emplear, se llevaría a esa niña costara lo que costara y cumpliría con las ordenes de su padre.

-Padre dijo que te llevara, debo obedecer su orden- contesto él mecánicamente, abriendo el pergamino e invocando un arma para cumplir con tal orden. -Te raptaré- amenazo, más ni aun así Sarada se sintió amedrentada o sorprendida.

-¿Qué harás conmigo después de raptarme?- resulto hilarante para Sarada el modo en que Chouchou se creía la protagonista de la historia, aun cuando no lo fuera.

Observando el arma, una enorme shuriken sujeta a una cadena, Sarada evadió cuanto antes el golpe que iba en su dirección, sosteniendo en todo momento la bolsa de almuerzo que Boruto le había entregado, había hecho una promesa y no la rompería ni aun cuando su vida dependiera de ello, lo más rápido que pudo y con una de sus manos le lanzo tres kunai lo más pronto posible más él hubo conseguido evadirlos usando la cadena de su arma como escudo, pero Sarada no estaba peleando en serio y no lo haría hasta que fuera totalmente necesario, solo era una distracción para Chouchou que debía de posicionare en un punto estratégico lo más pronto posible. Fingiendo duda se dejó caer sigilosamente—con tal de crear la distracción oportuna—sobre la cadena del arma…

-¡Chouchou!- llamo la Uchiha.

Apenas y hubo necesitado ver a Chouchou emplear el Jutsu de Expansión Parcial que Shin pudo evadir, halando de la cadena y enviándola a ella y a Chouchou contra él suelo, más ni aun así Sarada soltó la bolsa, aferrándola a su cuerpo, así como no iba a soltar el paquete no iba a dejarse raptar ni nada parecido, primero muerta que hacer algo contra su voluntad, como Uchiha que era tenia dignidad y orgullo, no bajaría al cabeza ante el primer guiñapo que pareciera en su camino

-A ti no te necesito- desestimo Shin.

La Uchiha hizo el mayor esfuerzo por levantarse del suelo lo más pronto posible solo para ver a ese chico abalanzarse contra Chouchou para apuñalarla con un kunai, ni aun cuando diera todo de si…no podría detenerlo, no era lo bastante rápida y eso la hizo sentir más inútil de lo que nunca se hubiera sentido en su vida, pero afortunadamente está herida nunca llego haciendo que Shin enterrara su kunai contra el suelo y que Sarada parpadeara confundida viendo como Chouchou se situaba a su lado por alguien muy conocido por ambas que aparecido como caído del cielo, y no era broma pensar así. Solo había una persona tan veloz que pudiera estar cerca para ayudarlas, alguien que llevara la capa de Séptimo Hokage y que se hubo situado entre ambas como un escudo, u que podía protegerla como nadie más podría y que las sorprendió incluso más por su presencia.

-Esto no parece una simple pelea de niños- observo Naruto.

-¡Séptimo!- jadeo Sarda, sorprendida y agradecida por su aparición.

-Creía que los niños de nuestra aldea se comportaban bien, pero…- una sonrisa divertida adorno el rostro del Uzumaki, reparando en los ojos del niño, pues eso era. -El Sharingan, ya veo, conque eres tú- reconoció, habiendo anticipado una visión así por la carta de Sasuke, pero no pensando encontrarse cara a cara ante esta nueva amenaza.

-Me levanto sin esfuerzo- suspiro Chouchou soñadoramente.

-Lo siento, pero tendré que capturarte, tengo muchas preguntas- advirtió Naruto, resignado a hacer, como Hokage, lo que era mejor para la aldea. Más de nada hubieron servido sus palabras que, cual amenaza, hicieron al niño cargar de seriedad la situación con el cambio que pobló su mirada. -Así que también usas el Mangekyo Sharingan, entonces tendré que tomarte en serio- admitió, permitiendo que el chakra de Kurama lo cubriera justo antes de que un ataque fuera en su dirección, o más enfáticamente hacia Sarada y Chouchou que estaban tras él y a quienes protegió con el mismo chakra, reconocido el arma agresora manejada por ese niño. -Controlas armas a distancia. ¿Ese es tu poder?- más bien afirmo, un tanto divertido por tener la oportunidad de pelear en serio tras tanto.

- _Naruto, ¿vas a descontrolarte como hace mucho?- inquirió Kurama, ansiando que la respuesta fuera un sí._

-Solo un poco-restringió Naruto sin pensar demasiado en negarse.

En un principio matar a Naruto había sido su único objetivo, no considerando siquiera digno de él volver a ser presa de un nuevo sello sin importar que lo hubieran liberado con el fin de utilizarlo, —como ya había sucedido anteriormente en tantas otras ocasiones—pero el tiempo le había hecho ver no solo que él y el bobo Séptimo Hokage se necesitaban, más allá del hecho de que desaparecería si Naruto llegaba a morir. Kurama había conocido al Primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju y a su esposa Mito que había sido Jinchūriki de esta, e incluso a la madre del bobo Séptimo, Kushina Uzumaki, todos ellos habían querido suprimirlo por considerarlo peligro, pero extraordinariamente Naruto siempre había sido diferente, incluso el nueve cosas podía afirmar sentir amistad por el rubio idiota, siendo tan tonto tenía su lado bueno, a veces. En tiempos muy remotos, antes de que siquiera existieran los Ninja como tal o el sistema de aldeas había existido un ente llamado Shinju, un árbol que era reverenciado como una deidad y que producía una fruta cada milenio, consumir la fruta estaba prohibido más a pesar de ello la princesa Kaguya Otsutsuki lo hizo y utilizado el poder obtenido para acabar con las guerras, pero la ambición de Kaguya por el poder había sido tan grande como para no aceptar que su chakra hubiera sido repartido entre sus hijos, Hagoromo—el sabio de los seis caminos—y Hamura, lo que la había hecho fusionarse con el Shinju formándose así el " _Diez Colas_ " que arraso con todas las tierras hasta que los hijos de Kaguya lo sellaron y a ella, pero ya que la muerte de ambos hermanos liberaría al Diez colas, el entonces Sabio de los seis camino separó el chakra del Diez Colas de su cuerpo y lo dividió en nueve formas vivientes de chakra conocidas como " _Bestias con Cola_ " o Bijū, o eso es lo que Sarada tenía entendido en base a las historias conque había crecido, y uno de esos Bijū—el Kyubi—está en la aldea, sellado en una persona; el Séptimo Hokage.

-Sarada, creo que esto es lo que el Séptimo tiene en su interior- supuso Chouchou, sin saber si estaba bien ser tan especifica en sus declaraciones.

-Sí, es la fuerza del Kyubi, el Bijū- Sarada había oído mucho de ello, pero jamás había pensado llegar a presenciarlo.

-Contrólate- sosegó Naruto mentalmente.

- _Es un completo fastidio- bufo Kurama, sabiendo que él tenía al razón más no agradándole aceptarlo_.

Ahí estaba el mismo Naruto que reflexionaba mil y un veces antes de actuar o enfrentarse contra alguien, especialmente alguien que se viera vulnerable como era el caso de ese chico, más aun así Kurama no conseguía fiarse de esa minúscula criatura, quizás el punto era que tuviera el Sharingan y él ya tenía experiencia con los Uchiha como para desconfiar de ellos, haber conocido al infame Madara Uchiha era una razón de peso con la que cargar, solo un Uchiha lo había hecho sentir confianza y se trataba de Sasuke, pero él había aprendido de sus errores como otros no. Tenía que limitar a Kurama, no solo porque el sentido de diversión de él iba en contrariedad con el propio, sino porque Naruto sabía que estaba enfrentándose a un niño, muy talentoso y capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera pero un niño al fin y al cabo. Con el chakra de Kurama materializado sobre si, no tuvo problema alguno de alargarlo hacia el niño, lo que menos quería era lastimarlo en serio, tenía preguntas que necesitaban respuestas, necesita a ese niño a salvo e ileso. Desde donde estaba, junto a Chouchou, Sarada acudió a la batalla como silente espectadora, analizando todo cuanto veía por primera vez y que superaba ampliamente todo lo que hubiera oído o leído sobre el Séptimo Hokage cuyo chakra, procedente del Kyubi, conseguía ser evadido por Shin en cada oportunidad.

-Es un chakra inmenso, pero su control es muy preciso- admiro Sarada, hasta entonces incapaz de haber creído que existiera tal cantidad de chakra.

-Me sorprende que esquivaras eso, estás bien entrenado- elogio el Hokage, admirando tal habilidad, y aún más en alguien tan joven.

-Increíble, ya sabía que el Séptimo era fuerte, pero visto de cerca y en combate es aún más increíble- suspiro Chouchou, vaticinando una posibilidad que hasta entonces no se había aventurado a suponer. -Esa figura, ¿Podría ser?..- Sarada negó para sí, volteando a ver a su amiga al imaginar lo que podía estar pasando por su alocada cabeza.

Desde lo alto del arco de roca que bifurcaba el camino, Shin observo con silenciosa introspección al hombre conocido como el Jinchūriki del Kyubi, el Séptimo Hokage y que claramente superaba todo lo que le habían dicho y que lo llevaba a anhelar sinceramente una batalla seria entre ambos para probarse ante su padre y ser merecedor de su entera confianza, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos es que en menos de un parpadeo una pequeña criatura blanquecina con un solo ojos se situó a su lado, no era ajeno para Shin saber que no era más que un medio de comunicación y ayuda enviado por su padre y mediante el cual ayudarlo a desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido si la situación se volvía difícil. Pero Shin no quería huir, y de hecho; de contar con la aprobación de su padre, no dudara siquiera en quedarse a pelear porque no tenía miedo. Shin no podía quedarse, perdería inevitablemente, no había nadie sobre la tierra que fuera capaz de hacer claudicar al Séptimo Hokage y de ser así, el único hombre capaz no daba señales de su existencia con la máxime intención de ser en extremo cauteloso, pero no sería así por mucho tiempo, ya encontrarían el modo de llamar su atención.

-Es el famoso ninja más fuerte del presente, el poder del Kyubi del Séptimo Hokage- reconoció a criatura en voz alta para Shin que hubo prestado total atención. -Poder verlo con este ojo fue una ganancia inesperada- admiro para temporal confusión del niño que no supo muy bien cómo proceder, no sin una respuesta exacta. -Retírate por ahora, Shin, es demasiado fuerte para que lo derrotes solo- Shin no dijo nada, más al desviar su mirada hacia el Hokage resulto obvio que él quería librar esa batalla más no pensaba desafiar a su " _padre_ ".

Cumpliendo con su palabras y objetivo en ese lugar, la criatura emitió un ninjutsu espacio-tiempo que lo hubo trasportado junto con Shin antes de que el Séptimo Hokage pudiera hacer algo y ante la atónita mirada de las dos niñas.

-Desapareció- la Uchiha parpadeo incrédula, sin entender del todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Un ninjutsu espacio-tiempo- reconoció Naruto, confundido sobre con quien estaban tratando realmente. -Eso fue todo- suspiro, dispersando por completo el chakra de Kurama.

-Disculpe- llamo Chouchou, obteniendo su atención, -puede que usted sea mi verdadero padre- soltó, no sabiendo otro modo conque evidenciar su duda.

-¿Eh?, ¿De que estas hablando?- Naruto se abstuvo de reír, algo curioso con respecto a que se refería la Akimichi que sostuvo su mano, colocándola sobre su cabeza

-No era así- se quejó Chouchou tristemente ya que le hubiera encantado ser la hija del Hokage.

-No entiendo nada…- el Uzumaki no supo sin sentirse incomodo o divertido, al parecer estaban sucediendo cosas que él evidentemente no lograba entender.

-¿Y quién era ese?- pregunto Chouchou, mortificada -Quería viajar hasta encontrar a mi papá…¿Acaso va tras una doncella como yo?- temió, pensando en dar por terminado el viaje en caso de que eso perjudicara su seguridad y la de su amiga

-No, probablemente iba tras Sarada- contesto Naruto sin ser del todo directo ante el teatral estado de ánimo de la Akimichi.

-¿Quiénes son? Dijo que era un Uchiha- se sentía demasiado confundida, se suponía que ella y su padre eran los únicos Uchihas que quedaban realmente, ¿Quién podía ser Shin?

Quizás fuera infantil al sentir lo que sentía pero si, Sarada admitía sentir miedo, era la primera vez que abandonaba la aldea y sin siquiera estar pisando otra aldea ya se sentía perdida al encontrarse con cosas que le parecían absolutamente imposibles, quizás si había otros Uchihas solo que ella no lo sabía y quizás tampoco su padre, el mundo Shinobi era demasiado grande como para dar o no por sentado algo, pero por una fracción de segundo Sarada deseo dar todo por terminado y regresar a casa, no se perdonaría—si le sucedía algo—no haber podido despedirse de su madre, menos siendo que su última conversación se había llevado a cabo en medio de una discusión, su madre no se merecía eso, pero estando donde estaba Sarada no sabía si lo mejor era volver y arriesgar su madre en caso de que este " _Shin_ " la siguiera o ir a encontrarse con su padre que quizás podría protegerla siendo la única persona capaz de estar al nivel del Séptimo Hokage. Naruto se sintió conmovido por la inquietud de la joven Uchiha, veía la misma duda y temor en los ojos de Himawari, el deseo de hacer algo pero el temor de arriesgar demasiado como una especie de soga que la frenaba en cada oportunidad, sabía que Sarada era valiente, Sasuke y Sakura lo eran y mucho, pero no debía confundirse el valor con la temeridad y eso hacia especial a Sarada, pensaba antes de actuar, aunque quizás su juventud pudiera fácilmente jugarle en contra. Sonriendo, poso cariñosamente su mano sobre la cabeza de esa niña a quien con el tiempo había llegado a ver como una hija al cuidar de ella en nombre de Sasuke.

-No te preocupes por nada, yo te protegeré- se comprometió el Uzumaki, sonriéndole a la Uchiha que se sintió más segura y a salvo gracias a sus palabras. -Bueno, no puedo solo enviarlas de vuelta a la aldea- suspiro, resignándose ya que era mejor protegerlas por su cuenta en lugar de confiarlas a terceros que quizás pudieran ser fácilmente neutralizados. -Vengan conmigo, es lo más seguro.

-¿Con usted?, ¡Genial!- chillo Chouchou emocionada.

-La verdad es que voy a encontrarme con Sasuke, apuesto a que se alegrará cuando se vea- garantizo Naruto, desviando la mirada hacia Sarada.

Sasuke era muy conocido por su reputación, bien podría haber sido Hokage en su lugar porque justo como él era alguien que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por el bienestar de la aldea, ese era el legado que Itachi había dejado y que Naruto se esforzaba por cumplir día a día cual vinculo de hermandad con su mejor amigo a quien intentaba ayudar lo más posible y viceversa, también se debía tener en cuenta que Sasuke era bastante despiadado cuando se lo proponía pero de un modo excepcionalmente positivo porque este comportamiento estoico y de sangre fría le permitía obtener respuestas que solo miembros del AMBU o las elites Ninja más elogiables podrían obtener, solo que evidentemente Sasuke estaba por encima de ello. Y aun así siendo alguien que bien podía ser categorizado como frio, cruel e incluso solitario, era un hombre que—y eso Naruto lo sabía aun cuando Sasuke no fuera la persona más expresiva del mundo—extrañaba a su familia; a Sakura—cuya salud delicada había ocultado en la carta que había enviado como respuesta para él—y Sarada de quien estaba seguro se enorgullecería nada más la viera, porque era el reflejo perfecto de lo mejor de Sakura y él, lo que inevitablemente causaba la nostalgia en el Uzumaki cada vez que la veía, recordando sus días como Genin cuando todo había parecido más fácil. Abrumada por estas palabras, más volviendo al presente—porque era lo correcto—Sarada gesticulo una ligera sonrisa como respuesta, agradecida por esta opinión que esperaba fuera así, pero ya tendrían tiempo para comprobarlo.

-Ah, cierto- sonrió Sarada, recordando el almuerzo que sostenía en las manos y que había cuidado afanosamente con tal de cumplir su promesa a Boruto. -Vine a entregarle esto- tendió.

No era aficionada a hacer cosa por las personas, menos si ellos podían hacerlas por su cuenta, ayudar a quienes no eran capaces de hacer algo por sí mismos era algo que no le molestaba hacer, pero Boruto no figuraba en esa lista de personas "incapacitadas" y no hubiera decidido ayudarlo si mediante ello no hiciera una buena acción para con el Hokage y que quizás le permitiera ver a su padre teniéndolo como escolta, por así decirlo, lo que iba a suceder de ahora en más, ya no tenía por qué temer a lo desconocido o ser descubierta mientras intentaba ocultarse, ahora se sentía protegida y a salvo gracias al séptimo, eso era más que suficiente para estar bien al 110%. Lo primero que Naruto sintió fue una alegría sin precedentes; Hinata jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo, le había prometido hacer algo especial para su viaje y ahí estaba esa promesa aunque no fuera Boruto quien se lo estuviera entregando y lo entendía, las obligaciones que tenía como Hokage lo alejaban continuamente de casa, pero afortunadamente tenia a Hinata para recordarle que—al final de cada día, regresara a casa o no—tenía un hogar que añorar y donde lo esperarían como no había sucedido en un pasado triste y que aun recordaba, sin ella estaría totalmente perdido. Pero además de ese inmenso júbilo por su parte, también sintió nostalgia, ver a Sarada así le recordó mucho un paradigma que había significado una enorme unidad para él, para Sasuke y para Sakura… _quien lo iba a decir, solo pro intentar sobrevivir y comerse los almuerzos dispuestos por no haber desayunado, siguiendo las órdenes del Sensei tal y como Sasuke y Sakura habían hecho, Naruto ahora se veía atado al poste mientras sus dos compañeros tenían la oportunidad de almorzar con tranquilidad sentado a su diestra y siniestra respectivamente, deteniéndose y alzando la mirada hacia él al escuchar los gruñidos de su estómago y que les imposibilitaba por completo disfrutar del breve lapsus de tranquilidad que tenían antes de intentar quitarles los cascabeles a Kakashi._

 _-No hay gran problema, yo puedo estar días sin comer, semanas, de veras, no hay gran problema, no hay ningún problema…- declaro tranquilamente, callándose al escuchar los gruñidos de su estómago._

 _¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba acostumbrado a desayunar, almorzar y cenar sin problema alguno, ¿Quién decía ser para romper con esta rutina?, ¡Se estaba muriendo de hambre! Y ver a Sasuke y Sakura comer frente a él no lo hacía sentir mejor, ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Esto era simple consecuencia de su actuar en solitario como Kakashi Sensei había dicho, solo que no quería admitirlo como estaba seguro que ni Sasuke ni Sakura querían hacerlo porque no estaban acostumbraos a que los corrigieran o por lo menos no en ese ámbito. La primera norma de conducta Shinobi era que lo importante a cumplir era el propósito de una misión y más una como esa en que se trataba de todo o nada, aprobar o reprobar y aun cuando Sasuke jamás hubiera roto las reglas y hubiera hecho todo lo requerido en un Shinobi, debía admitir que en el fondo de su corazón—muy en el fondo porque no quería admitirlo ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello—sentía lastima por Naruto, sabia mero que nadie lo que era la soledad y Naruto actuaba por impulso y guiado por lo habitual que resultaba estar solo, algo en lo que ambos se parecían. De no tener una razón, como grupo, por la que verse forzado a admitir que debían ayudar a Naruto, Sasuke ni muerto le hubiera tendido su almuerzo al Uzumaki que, justo como Sakura, lo observo perplejo, no lo hacía por gusto, solo porque era necesario._

 _-Ten-indico el Uchiha, resignado._

 _-Sasuke, no puedes hacer eso, ya oíste lo que dijo el Sensei- protesto Sakura que justo como él sabía lo mal que estaba romper las reglas, especialmente una estipulada por su Sensei y que los enviaría de regreso a la academia si no hacían lo que él decía._

 _-Kakashi se ha ido, tenemos que conseguir esos cascabeles en equipo, y si Naruto tiene hambre va a estar débil y no será efectivo- obvio Sasuke que no hacia este gesto por sentir algún tipo de afecto por el idiota, pero si porque era lo mejor para los tres, como equipo. -Eso perjudica al equipo y pone en peligro la misión- añadió como razón para no hacerle creer algo incorrecto al Usuratonkachi._

 _Sakura hubo de reconocer que Sasuke tenía razón, como siempre, y eso llevo a hacerla mal por estar comiendo a gusto enfrente de Naruto que se permitió ser presa de la sorpresa por las palabras del Uchiha, si hubiera sido menos precipitada y estúpida hubiera cenado la noche anterior, tener hambre a esas alturas era responsabilidad suya, pero Naruto que estaba totalmente solo e comparación suya…no tenía nadie que velara por él, no como ella que tenía a sus padres y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba de solo pensarlo, Sasuke se lo había dicho, erraba al pensar así y ahora quería enmendar realmente las cosas, iban a ser un equipo fuera como fuera y la primera regla importante era; o todos o ninguno, si uno caía los otros debían ayudarlo a levantarse y eso es lo que harían. Recuperándose de la sorpresa, Naruto no entendió muy bien si Sasuke estaría siendo sincero o no, nunca podría saberlo, era tan reservado que apenas y se conocían el uno al otro más que por las discusiones y enfrentamientos que estaban habituados a sostener, aun así Naruto eligió dudar por un momento hasta ver como Sakura le tendía su almuerzo en lugar de Sasuke, ¿ella estaba dispuesta hacer algo así, por él? Naruto se sintió infinitamente conmovido, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de ella, eso significaba mucho para él pero no podía aceptarlo, era su culpa estar atado al poste, no era culpa ni de ella ni de Sasuke._

 _-Bueno, gracias- murmuro Naruto, emocionado._

 _-No me agradezcas, solo apúrate y come- apremio Sakura, harta de tener que tenderle su almuerzo como ofrenda._

 _-Pero ese es tu almuerzo- discutió el Uzumaki, no siendo capaz de pedirle que se sacrificara por él._

 _-Yo estoy…- se mordió la lengua al casi decir que estaba a dieta, -yo no como tanto como tú o como Sasuke, así que…¡Tan solo tómalo, Naruto!- chillo la Haruno, cansada de tener que rendirle explicaciones._

 _-No puedo tomarlo, no puedo mover mis manos- señalo el rubio, intentando zafarse inútilmente de las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado al poste, -tienes que darme tu-pidió, intentando ignorar su propia satisfacción ante la idea._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- Sakura estaba indignada, claro que ella no haría eso_

 _-Dense prisa, él volverá en cualquier momento- apuro el Uchiha, perdiendo la paciencia ante esa discusión sin sentido._

 _-Esto solo lo haré una vez- declaro la Haruno tanto para Naruto como para ella misma, -¿Listo? Nunca volveré a hacer esto, ¿está claro?- exigió, demandando una respuesta del Uzumaki._

 _-Claro como un cascabel, Sakura- rió Naruto._

 _Era un completo impertinente, un idiota en todo el sentido de la frase y aun así Sakura no pensaba dejar atrás los sentimientos burlescos que tena por él por lo que, sin demasiado animo sostuvo los palillos mientras él comía. Definitivamente nunca volvería a hacer algo así, no por ese idiota sin importar que Naruto lo estuviera disfrutando._ El pasado, en ocasiones, era el único refugio para albergar momentos felices y aun cuando en ese entonces Sasuke y él no hubieran pensado siquiera en imaginar que podrían ser amigos algún día, ahora bien podían llamarse hermanos entre sí, era irónico pensar a donde los había llevado la vida, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que él había tenido sentimientos por Sakura para darse cuenta que jamás había sido amor realmente, no como el amor que indiscutiblemente sentía por Hinata, pero Sasuke y Sakura…Naruto nuca había visto a dos personas más destinadas a estar juntas desde el principio y Sarada, ahí frente a él, era la mayor prueba de eso. Había conocido a Itachi y visto la verdad de él, podía hacer un juicio valórico sobre en que creía y veía ese mismo brillo de lealtad hacia la aldea y el pueblo en los ojos de esa niña, quizás Sarada no lo supiera pero veía un compromiso digno de un Hokage en esos ojos, el compromiso de alguien que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por quienes no podían defenderse, esa niña seria como Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi, era ella la promesa de un futuro como ellos lo había sido y seguían siendo.

-Gracias y perdón por las molestias- rió el Séptimo, nostálgico.

* * *

-Estuvo delicioso, gracias por traerlo- sonrió Naruto.

-Dele las gracias a Boruto- aclaro Sarada, no deseando quedarse con un crédito inmerecido.

Sentado sobre el suelo junto a las dos niñas, Naruto en parte se sentía a gusto, claro que aún tenía en la mente lo que Sarada le había dicho sobre este niño, Shin Uchiha, sumado a lo que Sasuke le diría cuando se reunieran, tenía que pensar en ello, pero otra parte de su mente lo hacía pensar en esos esquivos omentos felices que anteriormente tenia de forma cotidiana y que actualmente apenas y formaban parte de su vida lastimeramente. Tomaba muy enserio su papel como Hokage, puede que incluso más que su rol como padre porque dirigía más cantidad de su tiempo a lo primero, pero lo hacía porque quería que la aldea estuviera bien y que nadie tuviera que pasar por una experiencia como la que él y Sasuke habían tenido que sobrellevar, si algo recordaba Naruto del Tercer Hokage era el modo en que había sido capaz de transmitir una sensación de estabilidad a la aldea, el sentir que todo estaba bien y que se podía vivir en paz, eso era lo que él permanentemente aspiraba a lograr. Desde hace ya mucho tiempo—por su falta de tiempo—acostumbraba a comer deprisa para no permitirse ningún rato libre que pudiera ser inútil y que lo distrajera de sus responsabilidades, por lo mismo no había querido que Hinata hiciera un almuerzo para él cada día porque eso lo llevaría a sentirse mal para no disfrutarlo apropiadamente, pero ahora lo agradecía ese gesto de parte, estaba casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, nadie era como su Hinata.

-Así que el papá de Sarada…- recordó Chouchou, algo curiosa aunque también decepcionada, -este viaje era para encontrar al mío- aludió a modo de queja, recibiendo una sonrisa de disculpa de su mejor amiga.

-¿Choji fue a alguna parte?-cada vez que esa niña abría la boca, Naruto era incapaz de comprender que es lo que decía exactamente.

-¿Cómo es tu papá, Sarada? Nunca lo he visto- curioseo la Akimichi, emocionada.

-No lo recuerdo- murmuro Sarada únicamente.

No podía evitarlo pero cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema se sentía…mal, quizás otras personas, de estar en su situación, no olvidarían lo que ella sí y no sabían cuando le pesaba en el alma y en el corazón no ser capaz de recordar a su padre, pero sin importar lo doloroso que fuera sabía que no podía volver el tiempo atrás ni remediar ni comprender lo que era desconocido para ella, solo obtendría las respuestas que tanto anhelaba una vez que pudiera ver a su padre, eso era lo que la mantenía latente y aferrándose a ese viaje; la esperanza. Una parte importante de la vida de un ninja era cumplir las reglas y normas de conducta Shinobi, y la otra parte se trataba de demostrar lealtad hacia la aldea la cual se pertenecía y si Naruto conocía a alguien que hubiera dedicado sus vida a ello a además de la enmienda a sus errores pasados, incluso estando por encima de él si de méritos se trataba, ese era Sasuke, pasar tiempo en su oficina limitaba a Naruto y le impedía hacer todo lo necesario por ayudar a quienes eran más vulnerables pero en su lugar Sasuke se dedicaba cubrir y erradicar cualquier amenaza existente, lamentaba no poder hacerlo volver a voluntad, pero quizás esta fuera la ocasión perfecta una vez que el problema de Shin Uchiha fuera aclarado y resuelto, albergaba esa esperanza.

-Claro, lleva mucho tiempo viajando…- aminoro el Uzumaki, pensando en cómo hacer sentir mejor a Sarada y conocía una forma. -Si tuviera que describirlo; era muy popular con las chicas de la academia, como yo. Y era bastante apuesto, como yo. Tenía las mejores notas de ninjutsu, como yo- se jacto sin poder evitarlo, recordar el pasado era su talón de Aquiles.

-Solo hay una persona con las mejores notas, ¿no?- discutió Chouchou algo confundida, haciendo sonreír a la Uchiha.

-Pero era insensible, arrogante y hostil siempre que hablaba, en eso no nos parecemos en nada- aclaro Naruto, carraspeando más no corrigiendo sus palabras. Sarada no supo que inferir ante estas palabras, por lo visto su padre era alguien bastante contradictoria…algo que la hacía desear aún más poder conocerlo y juzgar como era con sus propios ojos. -En resumen, era mi rival y eso no ha cambiado- declaro con una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. -Hace un momento me recordaste a Sasuke y Sakura cuando tenían tu edad, Sasuke no usa lentes pero tiene tus mismos ojos, aunque en general me recuerdas a Sakura. Apuesto a que das miedo si te enojas- admitió, riendo al no poder evitarlo, siendo presa de la nostalgia. -Tranquila, aunque estén separados o no se vean, no cambia el hecho de que sean padre e hija- ánimo, meditativo y nostálgico ante los rasgos que veía en ambas niñas y que le recordaban a sus amigos. -Chouchou, tú tienes la cara de Karui, pero tu físico es idéntico al de Choji- garantizo, ignorando la confusión que aún sentía sobre lo que le había pasado a Choji o donde podía encontrarse para que ella lo estuviera buscando.

Lo había dicho y lo cumpliría, protegería a esas dos niñas en todo momento y aun cuando fuera una sorpresa estaba seguro de que Sasuke valoraría infinitamente poder ver a Sarada luego de tantos años, era imposible no prendarse de alguien como Sarada nada más verla, tenía el mismo halito de inocencia sobre sí que siempre había hecho y hacia tan especial a Sakura, eso le permitiría enfrentarse a todo con el corazón, algo que ocasiones muchos shinobi olvidaban hacer. Claro que a su edad y en ese pasado que Naruto recordaba; Sakura era—y en parte aún seguía siendo—más emocional que Sarada, y Sasuke nunca reconocería si necesitaba ayuda o cometía un error, era demasiado ambivalente y orgulloso como para hacerlo, pero lo curioso de ver a Sarada era como cada característica de sus dos amigos se fusionaba a la perfección; tolerancia, orgullo, impulsividad, estoicismo, sensibilidad y autocontrol unidos, algo que Naruto había considerado imposible, Sasuke y Sakura eran muy diferentes entre sí, completamente opuestos incluso, pero increíblemente esto es lo que les permitía estar juntos, el modo en que estas diferencias les enseñaban algo continuamente; Sarada era la prueba de ello.

Definitivamente sería una leyenda algún día, justo como Sasuke y Sakura.

* * *

Luego de disfrutar del breve instante que era disfrutar del almuerzo, juntos, esta vez junto al Séptimo Hokage, había retomado el viaje lo antes posible, esta vez con un ambiente extrañamente diferente por su presencia, se sentían a salvo, sentía que todo estaría bien y que ya nada podía dañarlas, Sarada especialmente se sentía relajada, como si jamás hubiera salido de la aldea, como si aún estuviera en casa. Al preguntarse porque era esto, la Uchiha solo podía concluir que era debido a que él era el Hokage y su deber como líder de la aldea era ser una figura protectora para todos quienes lo conocían, pero hasta entonces nunca había reparado en lo que era realmente un Hokage. Era algo que Sarada siempre había anhelado poder hacer, desde que había tenido uso de razón; brindar esperanza y aliento a aquellos que eran débiles y proteger a quienes no eran capaces de luchar por sí mismos, quizás fuera una idea idealista pero era la base que su tío Itachi había tenido en su tiempo, la idea de evitar guerras y de proteger a todos, de hacer lo mejor para la aldea y aunque Sarada no pudiera explicarlo tan directamente igual…si, eso era lo que quería, quizás ni siquiera era realmente un sueño pero era un anhelo y esto ciertamente era mejor que nada. Eso la acercaba al Séptimo, el deseo de ayudar a otros y quizás algún día eso se convirtiera en un sueño, pero ese día no era hoy, hoy solo quería reunirse con su padre y poder estar cerca de él como no lo había hecho nunca antes hasta entonces.

-Ya se ve, me veré con Sasuke en esa torre- señalo Naruto, avistando finalmente el punto de reunión, lo que solo contribuyo a animar aún más a la Uchiha.

-¡No puedo más! Descansemos un poco- pidió Chouchou, desplomándose sobre el suelo.

-Qué remedio, solo un poco- acepto el Hokage, después de todo quedaba muy poco camino por recorrer, ¿Qué más los demorarían unos minutos?

-¿Qué? Pero si la torre está frente a nosotros- protesto Sarada, no queriendo esperar ahora.

-Vamos, descarga tus cosas- animo el Uzumaki, resignado a esperar e instándola a hacer lo mismo.

-Sí- contesto la Uchiha, pero no queriendo esperar, no podía hacerlo, no con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho por la ansiedad. -Este…tengo que ir al baño- mintió lo más convincente que pudo.

-No te alejes mucho- minimizo Naruto tranquilamente.

-No- sonrió Sarada.

Disfrazar la verdad era algo difícil de hacer, mentir no era nada sencillo sobre todo si se podía ser descubierto en ello y la experiencia hacia la perfección, claro que Naruto no era bueno mintiendo ni nada parecido, pero conocía a alguien que tenía experiencia en ello y que increíblemente quedaba infraganti sin darse cuenta pero solo Naruto podía darse cuenta porque lo conocía muy bien, Sasuke tenía un don innato para mantener la calma en situaciones insostenibles así como para ocultar sus emociones mejor que nadie que pudiera existir cumpliendo insuperablemente con lo que se esperaría de un Shinobi como lo era él, pero Naruto lo conocía tan bien como para saber cuándo le molestaba algo o cuando estaba preocupado, más no la razón tras la cual podía estar ocultando algo, pero si podía hacerlo con Sarada a quien dejo partir fingiendo que no había descubierto su mentira, esa niña tenía la misma inocencia que Sakura y esto era tanto bueno como malo. Aun recordaba como Sakura, antes de la guerra, le había mentido al decir que lo amaba, había visto la mentira desarmarse en su mirada y ocurría lo mismo con Sarada y en ambos casos las intenciones de ambas eran puras como para verse forzadas a mentir; Sakura había querido proteger a Sasuke y a él al mismo tiempo y ahora Sarada mentía para ser egoísta al menos una vez y ver a su padre, y Naruto no podía ir en contra de ello, era u derecho que esa niña tenía como hija, nadie podía negarle esa oportunidad.

 _¡Un poco más y podré ver a mi papá!_ Mentirle al Séptimo Hokage estaba mal, aún más teniendo en cuenta que no había hecho más que velar por ella y por Chouchou en todo el viaje que llevaban, pero aun cuando no quisiera hacerlo Sarada se veía forzada a ello, tenía doce años y más de una década de todo ese tiempo lo llevaba alejada de su padre por razones que aún no entendía y que no hacían más que despertar cientos de preguntas en su mente, pero puede que ahora—dirigiéndose lo más rápido que se lo permitía su cuerpo a esa torre—todo eso no fuera más que pasado, sí, eso precisamente porque lo importante ahora es que finalmente podría ver y conocer a su padre, ese deseo natural que le había estado privado desde que tenía memoria y ante lo que su madre tristemente había tenido que resignarse, pero ella no…estaba harta de las mentiras, eso se acabaría ahora definitivamente _¡Papá!_ Sentía las lágrimas molestándole los ojos mientras corría y esa molestia extrañamente continuo en sus ojos aun cuando se hubiera secado difusamente las lágrimas, evitando que se deslizaran por sus mejillas, incluso se atrevía a decir que era capaz de ver mejor, pero nada fue capaz de detenerla o hacerla dudar, no quería voltear y rectificar sobre si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal, no quería cuestionarse nada solo quería ver a su padre…

* * *

 _Había encontrado mucha información en su última misión, la primera y única que se había alargado luego de su regreso a Konoha donde ahora se encontraban su esposa y su hija, pero la información obtenida no era relativamente…positiva, aseguraba una amenaza y aun cuando Kakashi—en calidad de sexto Hokage—le había pedido que esta fuera confidencial y secreta no podía ocultarla de su esposa, no porque hubiera intentado hacerlo sino porque Sakura era más que inteligente para descubrir las cosas por su cuenta y su reacción superaba todo lo esperado. La condiciones en que se habían reencontrado habían sido…privadas, de hecho Sasuke no hubiera puesto tanto empeño en volver de no haber sido por Naruto que cual chismoso le había escrito para hacerle saber que aun estando casada con él había quienes albergaban intereses y sentimientos por Sakura. Claro que ella no correspondía a esos sentimientos, sería estúpido de su parte suponer tal cosa siendo que conocía perfectamente a la mujer que tenía por esposa y la sinceridad de sus sentimientos por él. Pero de eso ni siquiera hacían tres días y tras haber presentado toda la información a Kakashi, Sasuke había obtenido el permiso para volver a marcharse, esta vez en espera de recabar más información mientras los Kages decidían cuando efectuar una reunión para tomar una resolución con respecto a su informe. Se trataba del futuro de la aldea, del mundo Shinobi y de su familia, ningún precio a pagar era excesivo teniendo en cuenta que la posible amenaza eran Otsutsuki._

 _-¿No pensabas decirme nada?- clamo Sakura, indignada y luego de recomponerse de la inicial impresión que había tenido al respecto._

 _-No es diferente a cualquier misión anterior- desestimo Sasuke deseando zanjar esa conversación y evitar una discusión innecesaria y que no deseaba que tuviera lugar_

 _-No aceptare que te vayas ahora, no han pasado siquiera tres días de tu regreso- discutió Sakura, evidenciando el porqué de su negativa, -que lo haga alguien más- sugiero casi por capricho aunque esto distaba mucho de su real forma de pensar ante aquella situación._

 _Era tonto de su parte pedirle eso a Sasuke, nadie era más capaz que él ni tenía el Rinnegan pero…tres días, ni siquiera eso, eran un matrimonio y no lo parecían a ojos de nadie por su ausencia ay eso que era la primera vez que se separaban luego del nacimiento de Sarada, solo Kami sabía que sucedería en el futuro pero su deber como mujer, como esposa y como madre era mantener a su familia unida ante las adversidades, pero no podía hacerlo si él a lo sumo podía pasar tres días junto a ella y Sarada, eso era muy poco tiempo, necesitaba más y sabía que Sasuke tenía miedo de arriesgarlas a las dos pero ella era más que capaz de cuidar de sí misma y Sarda, ya era tiempo de que Sasuke olvidara su miedo. Desde ante de casarse con Sakura, antes de volver a la aldea como había prometido hacer…ya había sido consciente de los juegos sucios que se entretejían por él, el último de los Uchiha y usuario del Mangekyo Sharingan y el Rinnegan, había un gran precio por su cabeza sin importar que ahora fuera un indiscutible aliado de Konoha y no el traidor que había sido en su día, pero por lo mismo y la casi segura pena de muerte que tenía sobre si por algunos enemigos es que no podía permitirse arriesgar a quienes eran importantes para él, no dudaba de las capacidades de Sakura pero lo que menos deseaba era ser el causante de un peligro y si para protegerlas debía alejarse de ellas…sea. Intentaría que la misión fuera lo más corta posible para volver junto a ella como siempre pero tenía que hacerlo, al menos por ahora debía generar un distractor para que aquellos que pensaran utilizarlas a ellas como carnada creyeran que no había nada lo bastante importante para él en Konoha como para atacar._

 _-Tu rebeldía es en vano- advirtió el Uchiha fríamente sin conseguir serenar en lo absoluto a su esposa, -tengo que hacerlo y lo haré-_ _masculló, airado y conteniendo su irritación._

 _-No solo se trata de ti y de mí, sino de nuestra hija- replico la Haruno con rabia renovada, -ella también te necesita- evidencio, decida a no ser egoísta al menos por aquella ocasión._

 _-¿Crees que no amo a Sarada?- se ofendió el Uchiha, más Sakura no emitió respuesta alguna que indicase que pensaba lo contrario. -Tengo que hacer esto- corto sin considerar contemplativamente si ella se convencería o no._

 _Cuando había abandonado Konoha luego de la guerra no había llevado consigo a Sakura en su viaje de redención, no solo porque debía aprender del mundo por su cuenta, sino porque no era prudente arriesgar a alguien importante para él sin ser consciente de las amenazas que podían cernirse sobre él y ahora eso mismo lo movía a proteger a su esposa y a su hija, ¿Qué creía Sakura que él sentiría?, ¿No se daba cuenta de que lo devastaría mil veces más perderla a ella y a Sarada que correr un riesgo personal? Ellas eran lo que más le importaba en el mundo. Negando para sí, el Uchiha la evadió, dejándola con la palabra en la boca mientras él se dirigía hacia el umbral de la sala, evidentemente decidido a dejar la discusión en ese punto. Solo que ella no. Decididamente y con una entereza tal que llegaba resultar apabullantemente sorpresiva es que Sakura le intercepto el paso, permaneciendo férreamente de pie en el umbral, impidiéndole marcharse como pretendía, claro que su instinto de madre y mujer la hacían enfrentarse a lo que fuera, incluido a él y por primera vez en, pero eso no quería decir en lo absoluto que no tuviera los nervios a flor de piel, pero eso tampoco conseguía limitarla para encarar decididamente a su esposo. Amaba a Sasuke y le confiaría su vida de ser necesario sin dudarlo ni por un mísero instante, pero si no tenía en sus manos y frente a sus ojos las pruebas irrefutables de la amenaza de los Otsutsuki…nada ¡Nada! Le permitiría dejarlo marchar solo porque si, y tenía métodos conque retenerlo ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas…_

 _-Tendrás que pasar por encima de mí- decidió Sakura, inamovible como una roca, -no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, no dejare que te vayas- determino sosteniéndole airadamente la mirada._

 _-Deja de pensar como mujer y como madre, y piensa con la cabeza fría- Sasuke se sentía fuera de sí, incapaz de llegar a entender semejante grado de emocionalidad_

 _-No lo haré- rugió Sakura, volviendo a llevarle al contraria, -tal vez sea Kunoichi pero antes de eso soy mujer, soy tu esposa y la madre de tu hija- reitero con voz casi ahogada._

 _Nada le había garantizado amor de su parte cuando lo había esperado luego de la guerra pero había albergado esperanzas de la nada y toda esperanza había demostrado ser fructífera, tenían una hija y la amaban con todo su corazón, querían que esa hija tuviera la vida pacifica que ellos no habían podido tener, claro que para obtener tal cosa era necesario realizar sacrificios de por medio y ambos estaba más que dispuestos a hacerlos, pero no en base a nada como Sasuke quería hacerlo únicamente guiado por su temor, ella no se lo permitiría. ¿Paranoico? Tal vez pero sabía que rondaba el rumor de que tenía una hija, ya habían sido atacados antes cuando se había viralizado y vuelto del inconsciente colectivo—por decirlo de algún modo—que él estaba casado, Sakura no había tardado en volverse el blanco de cualquier posible amenaza pero de no ser tan fuerte como era Sasuke no hubiera sabido que hacer, pero ahora era diferente, no podía pedirle a Sakura que cuidara de ella y de Sarada al mismo tiempo, eso también era responsabilidad suya. No había visto a Sakura actuar así desde que se habían presentado a los exámenes Chunin, cuando habían sido Genin y la marca de maldición había sido el problema a tratar, pero ni aun entonces había hecho caso de sus bravatas y esta vez no sería diferente, pero ella definitivamente era la única persona que tenía la habilidad de resultarle fascinante y molesta al mismo tiempo, desde que la conocía había sido así._

 _-No sé en qué pensaba cuando me case contigo- farfulló el Uchiha, completamente dominado por la cólera lo cual produjo que tardase en reparar en las palabras que había dicho, -Sakura…- sabía que debería retractarse, pero su orgullo se lo impedía._

 _La frialdad conque las palabras habían sido pronunciadas no extraño a Sakura ya que Sasuke empleaba un tono igualitario y contundente en cada oportunidad en que había discutido antes de casarse y ser pareja, pero esta discusión era diferente de cualquier otra que hubieran tenido, anteriormente habían podido reconciliarse sin llegar a tanto, pero esta vez ambos estaba ardidos de cólera como nunca antes, más desde luego que nada de esto era motivo suficiente para que Sasuke hubiera dicho semejante cosa, nada justificaba palabras tan hirientes. Inicialmente y por orgullo propio es que a Sakura le costó asimilar lo que Sasuke le había dicho sin contemplación alguna y con un veneno tal que se hubo clavado dolorosamente en su pecho; era insegura de si y quizá esto fuera el motivo inmediato por el que se sintió traicionada como mujer, sintiendo que quizá llevaba haciéndose una idea errónea del amor y que quizá en ese matrimonio solo se encontrase ella, pero ya fuera esto cierto o no su angustia e indignación personal provocaron que seguidamente la invadiera la rabia. Olvidó la mesura y paciencia de la que tantos se impresionan e incluso su propio esposo y, levantando la mirada hacia Sasuke luego de unos turbulentos e inciertos segundos de silencio, sus ojos no reflejaron nada salvo tristeza y una ira tan profunda como para atemorizar al más poderoso de los hombres, y su esposo no pudo evitar temer haber cometido el peor error de su vida por haberle hablado de ese modo._

 _-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- cuestiono Sakura, herida en lo más profundo de su corazón con esas palabras._

 _La ira y el desconsuelo que conseguían controlar en su interior llevaron a Sakura a preguntarse si ese hombre era merecedor del amor que le profesaba, pero no quería pensarlo, no quería estar ahí siquiera, solo quería escapar y llorar a sus anchas._ _Suspirando sonoramente y sin necesidad alguna de rendirle explicaciones a nadie, ni quería hacerlo, Sakura le dio la espalda a Sasuke encaminándose hacia la puerta de la entrada y por la cual hizo abandono de la casa. Necesitaba estar sola…_

* * *

 _-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Sasuke de inmediato._

 _Su primera inferencia fue que Sakura regresaría, cruzaría esa puerta y le diría que no podían enemistarse, que no era sensato porque debían ser uno en cada decisión que tomasen, más la mujer que era su esposa había pasado cada hora de luz solar sin dar señal alguna de donde podía encontrarse y ahora que regresaba ya entrada la noche se mostraba tan indiferente como un tempano, teniendo sobre si un inefable disgusto y que le impidió a Sasuke acercársele más de lo debido ya que esto creaba una especie de circulo o margen inviolable alrededor de ella. Ingresando en la sala con un estoicismo impoluto y siendo testigo del silencio que tenía lugar, Sakura comprobó que su hija se encontraba profundamente dormida, lo que en cierto grado la reconforto, pero no así la insistente presencia de Sasuke a quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo ni siquiera quería ver su sombra. Claro que había sido precipitado hacer lo que había hecho, salir de casa sin reparar en nada, pero en ocasiones todos necesitaban un tipo de espacio con que liberar sus frustraciones y problemas, y que ella en lo personal había desahogado en la sala de operaciones del hospital donde se había presentado ante Shizune que le había reiterado que era su día libre, pero Sakura casi le había rogado que hiciera una excepción para permitirle distraerse. Estaba decepcionada como nunca, no había hecho más que ser ella misma y sin embargo Sasuke ya le había dejado claro su perspectiva de las cosas. No iba a arrepentirse de nada de lo que había dicho, esta vez tendría que hacerlo él._

 _-Sakura- llamo el Uchiha nuevamente, solo obteniendo silencio a cambio. -¿Tienes idea de todo el tiempo que has estado fuera? No sabía dónde estabas- declaro, notoriamente -más tranquilo al comprobar que ella estaba bien y de hecho no sabía de qué se preocupaba si ella podía cuidarse a sí misma mejor que nadie, pero el punto no era ese._

 _-¿Quieres que sea dulce o sincera?- inquirió Sakura con clara ironía y sarcasmo._

 _Claro que aún lo amaba, contrario a lo que la mayoría de la gente podía pensar; destruir un amor como aquel que llevaba sintiendo por él desde que tenía uso de razón era lo más imposible que podía existir sobre aquel orbe llamado mundo, sin embargo, las palabras de amor no conseguían salir de su garganta porque su corazón estaba herido y quedaban atrapadas en su pecho, desgarrándola por dentro, aún más de lo que ya se sentía por solo compartir el mismo aire que él. Que le gritara lo entendería, que chillara por la furia, igual; pero semejante silencio y actuar casi protocolario e indiferente de su parte lo dejaban asombrado porque ella jamás actuaba así, era como si fuera por completo otra persona, había confiado en que quizá el tiempo en que ella había estado fuera-sin saber siquiera donde estaba y que lo habían hecho sentirse inmensamente culpable-hubiera garantizado o procurado un mejor entendimiento de su parte para que pudieran perdonarse mutuamente, pero no era así. La amaba sinceramente y se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, ella y Sarada eran todo en su vida, más en esta oportunidad esto no parecía importarle a Sakura que le dispensaba una hostilidad hasta entonces imaginable para él._

 _-No te reconozco- admitió Sasuke, aturdido y con la palabra en la boca._

 _-Tienes la esposa que te toco en suerte- espeto Sakura con dureza, finalmente volteando a verlo y encarándolo con una indiferencia que sorprendió a Sasuke y que se abstuvo de evidenciar tal cosa, -éramos compañeros de equipo pero eso no significo nada para ti, te fuiste una noche y no volviste, no supe de ti por años y cuando tuve la miserable esperanza de que todo fuera como antes tuve que guardarme las lágrimas cada vez que me decepcionabas una y otra, y otra vez- su voz se quebró ligeramente en el proceso, y de por sí consiguió que Sasuke se sintiera aún más miserable por ser motivo de su sufrimiento. -Y ahora, cuando por fin creía que todo eso había valido la pena…pronuncias con veneno que nunca debiste elegirme como esposa- repitió usando casi las mismas palabras de él, pero no estaba solamente echándole todo en cara, no, estaba desbagándose. -¿Qué puedo decir?, esa soy yo, la tonta y entupida que espera algo que no vale la pena, la tonta que te ama y que se arrepiente de hacerlo pero que ya no puede cambiar sus sentimientos- pronuncio, despreciándose por sentir ese amor que era tanto enfermizo como sincero, -los sentimientos que tiene por un amor que un nunca ha sido correspondido- murmuro finalmente, apartando la mirada._

 _-Estas siendo injusta, Sakura…- rebatió el Uchiha únicamente, no encontrando otras palabras que decirle_

 _-¡No me amas!- chillo ella, desbordada por aquella ira y no pudiendo creer en nada de lo que él dijera. -Te arrepientes de estar a mi lado, al menos ten el valor de decirlo- mascullo acortando la distancia entre ambos, más Sasuke solo le respondió con silencio porque era incapaz de decir tal mentira. -Sino… ¿Por qué decir lo que dijiste?- pregunto ella al aire, apretando los labios con disgusto antes de volver a acortar la tan necesaria distancia entre ambos. -No importa lo que digas, no voy a perdonarte- sentencio duramente y con el mismo tono inquebrantable que había usado anteriormente. -Si al menos rectificaras en lo que decidiste y te quedaras tanto por Sarada como por mí…entonces, solo entonces, podría creer en lo que quieres hacerme caer- pronuncio titubeando muy ligeramente y quizá porque deseaba creer que no todo estaba perdido, más dudaba gozar de aquella suerte, -pero dudo que mis palabras puedan conseguir que cambies de parecer- susurro._

 _-No cambiare de opinión- secundo Sasuke, sin retractarse de parte de lo dicho anteriormente y porque su orgullo le impedía hacerlo._

 _-Muy bien entonces; vete- animo Sakura, nuevamente con sorprendente indiferencia y tragándose cualquier negativa que desease emitir para contrariarse,- cuando vuelvas no tendrás ni a tu esposa ni a tu hija esperándote, es mi última palabra- decidió sin titubeo alguno antes de darle la espalda como apoyo a sus palabras._

 _Que fácil sería despojarse a sí mismo y sin más de la vanidad y orgullo que lo caracterizaban, pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando aquello era lo poco y nada que seguía indemne de su pasado, del pasado y recuerdos que tenía de un Clan que ya casi estaba extinto de no ser por él o Sarada, por supuesto que se despreciaba por ser motivo de angustia o sufrimiento para el ser que más amaba en el mundo pero era necesario que Sakura entendiera el por qué él veía las cosas de ese modo, en ocasiones era mejor seguir las reglas y no imponerse porque todo se trataba de un bien mayor y no lo decía solo por las misiones sino por el hecho de que efectivamente-con motivo del Rinnegan y lo que eso significaba-tenía que pasar determinada cantidad de tiempo fuera de la aldea, Sakura lo sabía pero insistía en que para ella no era una opción estar separados, pero Sasuke tampoco podía pedirle que se arriesgara a si misma de aquel modo, pero aun cuando pudieran pasar muy poco tiempo juntos, Sasuke no quería discutir con su esposa, por eso evitaba cualquier tipo de riña, porque deseaba que el tiempo que pasaran juntos fuera un tiempo feliz. Sakura sintió como se erizaba su piel apenas y sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su hombro, pidiéndole indirectamente que volteara y que solucionaran ese problema, pero no podía, no estando herida de ese modo en su orgullo como mujer y ya habiendo tenido que soportar mucho por él en el pasado, inclinar la cabeza y ceder esta vez significaría que aceptaba todo y lo que deseaba por una vez era que él hiciera lo que ella había hecho tantas veces; claudicar en su orgullo por ese amor que era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Continuo indiferente ante el tacto del Uchiha y que la hacía sentir tan plena, guiándola a cerrar irrefrenablemente los ojos e imaginar las posibilidades que traerían el poder perdonarlo sin necesidad de una disculpa…pero no podía hacerlo._

 _-Sakura no hagas esto, por favor…- rogó Sasuke._

 _Haciendo oídos sordos, Sakura se alejó de él para solo ignorarlo por completo y abandonar la sala rumbo a su habitación sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada…_

* * *

 _El tiempo sanaba las heridas y hacia ver los errores, una parte de él había querido creer que de marcharse para cumplir con la misión Sakura no cumpliría con su amenaza, que su amor por él era tan grande como para no ponerse en su contra, pero el modo en que había habado y actuado había sido tan atemorizante que Sasuke le había dicho a Kakashi la verdad; que la información presentada en el informe era lo único encontrado y que el motivo para emprender este nuevo viaje era la protección de su familia, pero de nada le servía eso si a cambio Sakura conseguía odiarlo, no, prefería incluso que su hija algún día lo odiara pero ella no, no podía siquiera imaginar que ella albergara un sentimiento tan despreciable—y que él conocía tan bien—por él. En respuesta y con ese sentimiento paterno tan grande que tenía por él, Naruto y Sakura, Kakashi había comprendido su temor y le había prometido que ante su próxima ausencia—cuando eso tuviera que suceder—pondría a AMBU a vigilar a Sakura y Sarada de ser preciso e incluso más si eso lo hacía sentir mejor y de hecho era todo cuanto pudiera necesitar, saber que ni su esposa ni su hija corrían un riesgo innecesario por su causa. Pero su discusión con Sakura había sido seria, realmente seria como para que su esposa no le dirigiera la palabra e hiciera todo lo posible por evadirlo, durmiendo en otra habitación con el fin de evitarlo por todos los medios existentes, ni siquiera dirigiéndole una mirada._

 _Nunca había claudicado, ni aun ante sus enemigos, su reputación y prestigio como Uchiha generaban expectativas tan grandes sobre él y que eran fáciles de cumplir si de una batalla se trataba, superándolas sin ningún problema, pero esta vez se sentía presa del miedo más grande que hubiera podido sentir, se trataba de una guerra silenciosa y tétrica contra la que no tenía repuesta, Sakura era a quien más amaba en el mundo, sin ella se sentiría perdido, ella era la razón por la que sentía alegría y temor, por la que había aprendido de todo lo que se había perdido al no haberle correspondido abiertamente antes y no quería perderla. Ahora y tras días de un silencio impoluto, el Uchiha entro en la habitación que Sakura compartía con Sarada y en la cual se encontraba vigilando en introspectiva soledad a su hija que dormía en su cuna que estaba junto a la cama sobre la que estaba sentada leyendo distraídamente. Levanto la mirada en cuanto Sasuke hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta, sabía que se quedaría, había reconocido su error pero no cedería hasta que el dijera que lo sentía, reconocer un error era importante él debía hacerlo, no era fácil para ella permanecer distante de él y teniéndolo tan cerca, pero Sasuke debía entender que no siempre iba a estar dispuesta a ignorar un erro de su parte, menos uno que involucrara a Sarada y a ella, a los tres como la familia que eran._

 _-SI vienes a decirme que debo rectificar en lo que dije, puedes irte…- dispuso advertir Sakura con airada desconfianza._

 _-Si tu erraste, yo lo hice más- interrumpió Sasuke, más no había frialdad en su voz, solo arrepentimiento y muy evidente, -me arrepiento de lo que dije y te pido perdón por ello, eres mi esposa y yo tu esposo, hemos de permanecer juntos- reitero secundando las palabras que ella tanto había pronunciado y que esta vez evidenciaban su propio sentir._

 _-No deseo esta angustia ni para mí, ni para mi hija- alego Sakura, no con furia sin tristeza y resignación, -no conocí semejante desolación hasta este día- mascullo apáticamente._

 _La sorprendía ver a Sasuke actuar así, nunca lo había visto expresar sus sentimientos de ese modo, incluso su voz sonaba al borde del nerviosismo más grande y del que hubiera podido ser testigo, nunca—desde su primer encuentro con Orochimaru en el Bosque de la Muerte cuando habían sido Genin—lo había visto así y aun en sus recuerdos ese Sasuke era diferente, cargado de fantasmas y recuerdos dolorosos, este Sasuke le recordaba al mismo niño del que se había enamorado, pero de igual modo no iba a romper con sus ideales como él sostenía su orgullo, había crecido con la idea de que en un hogar debía haber respeto y amor, aun siendo tan dispares entre si sus padres se lo habían hecho sentir en todo momento y quería que Sarada creciera con el mismo modelo porque era lo mejor y aun sin haber conocidos a sus difuntos suegros y cuñado sabía que ellos hubieran querido lo mismo. Estar al filo de la muerte en una batalla nunca le había hecho sentir miedo, después de todo una batalla se basaba en vencer o morir,—dependiendo de las circunstancias—pero ahora y escuchando la decepción más profunda en la voz de Sakura…sentía que iba a perder la razón en cualquier momento, no podía perderla, no a ella que era lo que más le importaba en el mundo junto con Sarada, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de hacerle ver que estaba siendo sincero y que nada le importaba más que ella y que amor que sentía por ella era totalmente sincero y que jamás desaparecería._

 _-¿Dudas que te amé?- inquirió el Uchiha, aterrado y herido de esa sola posibilidad y de perderla a ella que era todo su mundo. -No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, separarme de ti sería peor que la propia muerte, ¿No es eso amor?- relaciono, arrodillándose frente a ella que permaneció impávida pero interinamente sorprendida por este gesto que evidenciaba que estaba ignorando su orgullo. -Mucho hemos de perdonarnos- aludió entrelazando su mano con una de las de ella, -pero admitiré si quieres considerar mejor la posibilidad de seguir junto a mí y tolerando mis faltas- reconoció, bajando la mirada, derrotado en caso de que sus anteriores palabras evitaran por completo una reconciliación._

 _-No anhelo nada más- contradijo Sakura esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios, y acariciándole la mejilla, haciéndolo levantar la mirada._

 _-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?- comprobó Sasuke, deseando no cometer un error al dar tal cosa por sentado._

 _Lo había perdido todo una vez y entonces no había sido capaz de evitar nada, solo había podido aceptar la dolorosa verdad que se había cernido sobre él como había sucedido con la muerte de su hermano, le había tomado años aprender a comprender lo que lo rodeaba y como habían cosas que escapaban de su control pero nunca se perdonaría perder a Sakura, no por un error absurdo como era aquel, le debía todo a ella; la esperanza que sentía, el hogar que tenían, la familia que eran…los tres, no, no podía perderla, pero también reconocía que no era alguien dócil ni ella tampoco, eran opuestos y similares al mismo tiempo y eso los haría discutir si no tenían el debido cuidado y teniendo muchos más errores de que lamentarse Sasuke se sintió indigno, ella tenía razones de sobra por las dejar de amarlo, pero ella por otro lado era perfecta a sus ojos y eso lo hacía amarla aún más. Su amenaza había sido excesiva y ahora lo veía al olvidar la ira que había sentido por días; Sasuke ya lo había perdido todo una vez, no podía amenazarlo con la única familia que tenía y que gracias a ella había obtenido, sabía que la amaba y él a ella pero ambos eran frágiles y vulnerables, ¿Cómo no serlo? Su amor era un valle de espinas comparado con el de otros como eran Naruto y Hinata que no habían sido presas de mayores obstáculos, pero ella podría dejar de amarlo ni aunque cargara con todos los errores del mundo. Amaba a un Uchiha y para hacer algo así se debía amar con igual fervor, devoción y obsesión como él la amaba a ella._

 _-Nunca podría enfadarme contigo- sonrió Sakura, reflejando nuevamente esa inocencia y dulzura en sus ojos._

 _-Espero poder hacerte tan feliz como tú me haces sentir- declaro Sasuke, pegando su frente a la de ella._

 _Ambos sabían que la vida no les tenía reservado un camino fácil, desde el principio había sido así, pero estaban convencidos de que aun en medio de tantas odiseas venideras tendrían la oportunidad de permanecer juntos, dependía de ellos que así fuera y lucharían contra lo que hiciera falta pero nada, nada, los separaría…_ Quizás estuviera mal recordar esos momentos; la única y real discusión que Sakura y él habían tenido y tendrían, pero había sido necesaria en sus vidas, le había permitido aprender que podía continuar cometiendo errores que no debía ni podía permitir que le quitaran lo que más le importaba en la vida; a su esposa y a su hija, a su familia, y le habían hecho ver lo dependiente que era del amor que sentía por Sakura. Jamás había creído posible algo así, menos teniendo en cuenta su pasado pero no era algo tan extraño, después de todo el amor era algo infaltable en la vida de un Uchiha, pero no había sido hasta ese día que había sido consiente del miedo que realmente sentía de errar y hacer que Sakura dejara de amarlo, no había sido hasta ese momentos que había sentido la misma incertidumbre que en su día Sakura había sentido por su causa y aun cuando hubiera pasado años lejos de ella y de Sarada, el tiempo y la instancia solo había hecho que las amara y extrañara aún más.

Los primeros meses tras su partida Sakura insistentemente le había enviado fotografías de ella y Sarada, fotografías que siempre llevaba consigo, pero tras unos meses le había pedido a Sakura que dejara de hacerlo, era maravilloso ver a su hija aunque fuera a la distancia, pero no podía cargar con el peso personal de tener que estar lejos por su bien sin ser capaz de interactuar con ella, por eso le había pedido a Sakura que dejara de enviarle fotografías, Sarada no podía verlo a él, y sería injusto saber de ella al menos de esa forma—descontando las cartas que Sakura sin falta le hacía llegar cada semana sin importar donde se encontrara—sin que ella pudiera saber de él. Pero podía imaginar en cierto modo como era aunque no la hubiera visto en casi once años; la misma sonrisa angelical de Sakura, la misma falta de conservación, la misma tozudez y sentimentalismo por no hablar de su visión idealista de las cosas, algo impertinente quizás pero esa también era una característica suya, y hermosa…Kami, esa niña era lo más perfecto que había en el mundo luego de su esposa y solo podía mantenerse en calma y concentrado en la misión al recordar que al concluirla podría volver a ver a la niña a quien había visto por última vez cuando ni siquiera contaba con dos años de edad, también podría volver a ver Sakura y no ansiaba nada más que eso, volver a estar junto a su familia.

Ni aun deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento, Sarada no descanso ni por un solo instante hasta ingresar en la torre que de no ser por la tenue iluminación hubiera estado profundamente sumida en las penumbras más absolutas y que sin embargo no la hicieron sentir temor mientras, finalmente y apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, respiraba con regularidad, no molestándose a pensar siquiera en si luego de su partida el Séptimo o Chouchou la habrían seguido, en ese momento solo le importo—levantado la mirada al estar segura de escuchar un ruido—la única persona que estaba frente a ella…su padre. El Sharingan otra vez, había creído que ese chico sería el único presunto Uchiha pero aparentemente no era así, había más individuos tras él pero esta vez no dudaría en hacer lo necesario con tal de erradicar una amenaza, pero ¿una niña? No, si algo había aprendido Sasuke era que lo más inocente podría tratarse de una trampa y seguramente este caso no sería diferente lo cual lo hizo levantarse siendo que hasta entonces había esperado la llegada de Naruto, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, pero el momento de reflexión había terminado. Viendo a su padre finalmente y como tanto había anhelado, Sarada se sintió presa de lágrimas que esta vez no quería contener, era más de lo que hubiera podido esperar; más guapo, claro que Shizune había tenido razón al decir que no lucia igual a la fotografía que ella traía consigo, pero eso era lo mejor era tal y como su madre lo había descrito, tanto como para dejarla sin palabras, casi le parecía un sueño.

-Papá…- reconoció Sarada en un inaudible murmullo.

-Me impresiona que me encontraras…- hablo Sasuke, desenfundando su espada y apuntándola en su dirección, -¿eres su compañera?- afirmo más bien sin detenerse a reparar en el sincero desconcierto en el rostro de su hija.

En esos momentos los dos eran unos completos desconocidos entre si…

* * *

 **PD:** prometí actualizar hoy y lo cumplo, habiendo dedicado todo mi tiempo libre a ello pese a mis dudas de no saber si lo conseguiría, como había dicho **sigo los pasos del Gaiden inspirándome tanto en el manga como en el anime y obviando o resumiendo algunas escenas que son de conocimiento general y leyeron el Gaiden y vieron la animación en "Boruto: Naruto Next Generations"** :3 dedico la actualización a **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro, prometiendo actualizar " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " esta semana), a **avalentiina** (quien sigue mi fic como yo sigo el suyo " **§ Ephemeral §** ")y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia en todas sus formas, sin excepción :3 Como ya había dicho anteriormente; **tengo la esperanza de—** cuando la historia que llevara a la destrucción de la aldea y batalla entre Boruto y Kawaki este mas avanzada en el anime, desde luego **—hacer un fic sobre Boruto y Sarada porque shippeo a la pareja** y algo me dice que terminaran juntos, obviamente **aun no tengo un titulo planeado ni nada pero espero poder hacerla mucho más adelante**. **La discusión entre Sasuke y Sakura** esta inspirada en las parejas de las series **Isabel de RTVE** **(Felipe el Hermoso y Juana la Loca)** y **Carlos Rey Emperador (Carlos V e Isabel de Portugal)** porque siempre me imagine algo así entre ambos y porque en privado estoy segura de que Sasuke es más expresivo de lo que vemos en batallas y los planos cotidianos que nos ha mostrado el anime y manga, al menos un poquito :3 **Esta discusión tiene lugar durante el capitulo 16 que titule "Siempre Juntos" antes de la reunión de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto con los Kages y tres días después de su regreso** :3 Les recuerdo que si tienen alguna sugerencia con respecto a series o películas que quieran como adaptaciones, apreciaría que la aportaran, recordándoles que este fic, y los otros que hago, son por y para ustedes, siendo que ya estoy planeando hacer adaptaciones de **Star Wars** y **Avatar** , lo digo en serio, sumado a muchas otras historias igual de apasionantes de aquí al próximo año :3 durante esta semana actualizare " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " y el fin de semana " **El Clan Uchiha** " :3 los amo, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	27. Recuerdos & Decepciones

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes ( **Sasuke** y **Sakura** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

 _La noche, su primera noche juntos, había quedado definitivamente para dar paso a un nuevo día que los hubo encontrado consumidos en el fuego de su propia pasión, una pasión que ambos conocían por primera vez y a la que no hubieron tardado en hacerse adictos, inexpertos en la intimidad pero diligentes a emprender juntos ese descubrimiento sin par y que los colmaba del placer más grande que pudiera llegarse a sentir, tiempo para pensar en el deber tenían de sobra, aún más teniendo en cuenta que no tendrían una luna de miel en concreto, pero esa mañana…por ahora era suficiente. Desde la noche anterior Sakura había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, siendo apasionada a pesar de sus nervios, temiendo resultar una decepción en el único plano existente que hasta la fecha nunca había conocido ni hubiera deseado conocer junto a nadie más que Sasuke. El dolor de la noche anterior había sido como el dolor que provocaba un alfiler, diminuto, pasajero y fácil de olvidar teniendo en cuenta las incomparables olas de placer que lo habían precedido, un placer sin límites que solo parecía aumentar cuanto más se experimentaba de él. Yaciendo a horcajadas sobre el Uchiha, Sakura hubo recogido mentalmente cada recuerdo de las conversaciones que había sostenido con respecto al sexo y hubo hecho su mayor esfuerzo para moverse del modo más complaciente, sin apartar la mirada de su esposo y viceversa, más teniendo que hacerlo forzosamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando por el placer, quizás Sasuke no lucia tan desesperado como ella, pero era absurdo de su parte suponer que no lo estaba disfrutando._

 _Debajo de ella y limitado por la posición en sí, Sasuke tenía una oportunidad única de contemplar plenamente a su esposa, creyendo-justo como ella-que se volvería loco de placer ante el sentir que provocaba el calor deslizarse por cada fibra de su piel y placer más grande y del que solo una persona era responsable; Sakura, su esposa. Decirlo y recordarlo era cada vez más satisfactorio de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Sujetándole las caderas, el Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior mientras la observaba, completamente perdido en ella y en su belleza, porque era suya, era su esposa y le pertenecía solo a él; hermosa, temperamental, irascible, sentimental y totalmente erótica, era solo suya. De pronto, para ambos, todo se hubo vuelto blanco, semejante a una luz que les hubo cegado momentáneamente los sentidos...un gritó hizo abandono de los labios de Sakura, pegando su frente a la de su Sasuke que gruño por lo bajo, abriendo los ojos y observando el rostro de Sakura que se desplomo a su lado, intentando recuperar el aliento. Sabiéndose expuesta, únicamente cubierta-al igual que él-por las sabanas, Sakura inevitablemente se sonrojó pero de forma muy disimulada, volteando a ver a Sasuke a quien sorprendió observándola muy atentamente, haciéndola sonreír y olvidarse de cualquier divagación anterior. El Uchiha se permitió corresponderle sonriéndole con arrogancia, recibiendo a cambio el sonido de una melodiosa risa de parte de su esposa que, cambiando tan abruptamente su comportamiento, casi parecía una niña y eso precisamente era lo mejor de ella, esa inocencia tan encantadora. Reacomodándose sobre la cama, la pelirosa se recostó ladinamente con su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo, acariciando y trazando figuras invisibles sobre su piel, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro al saberse observada por él permanentemente._

 _-Conocía tus virtudes, el tiempo me permitió conocer todas en detalle- susurro Sakura sin quitarle la vista de encima. -Pero he descubierto la mejor por mi cuenta- sonrió, apartando la mirada con un deje de vergüenza._

 _-Y nadie más tendrá esa oportunidad- concedió Sasuke, acariciando sus cabellos y haciéndola alzar la vista hacia él._

 _Tal vez fuera apresurado dar tal cosa por sentado, así sin más…pero estaba seguro, nunca nadie había tenido semejante importancia para él ni nunca nadie más la tendría; ella era la primera persona que lo había hecho sentir dudas y preocupación, la primera persona a quien había deseado proteger, la más bella y por quien se había sentido turbado y confuso en infinidad de ocasiones, inspirado por su fortaleza y bondad entremezcladas de la forma más única que podía imaginarse, la única en su mente y su corazón y haber reservado su primera vez para ella era algo de lo que no se arrepentiría nunca porque esa primera noche…había sido conjunta. Deseaba de todo corazón poder llegar a hacerla tan feliz como lo era él por su sola presencia, más esto solo el tiempo lo diría, y por ahora tiempo tenían de sobra para todo cuanto desearán. Sakura no se sorprendió por tal respuesta, pero las palabras del Uchiha inevitablemente la hicieron cuestionarse si; alguien antes que ella había compartido la cama con él, ella había reservado su primera vez para él…desde siempre, convencida de que nunca podría ser feliz con nadie salvo con él, pero no sabía si Sasuke había estado con alguien más anteriormente. Había escuchado un par de conversaciones de algunos de sus amigos y los miembros de su generación y sabía que en ocasiones el brío llevaba a la desesperación, y a ella en cierto modo no le sorprendería que Sasuke hubiera sucumbido ante la curiosidad como ocasionalmente hacían muchos hombres, era una falta humana y que-fuera como fuera-no la decepcionaría de ser cierta._

 _-¿Nadie tuvo la oportunidad antes que yo?- se aventuró a curiosear, bajando la mirada ante la sonrisa ladina en el rostro del Uchiha. -En ocasiones la curiosidad pesa más que el autocontrol- supuso únicamente._

 _-Creí que me conocías bien- refuto Sasuke, -nunca hubo nadie- reitero igualmente tranquilo. -Pero si quieres una respuesta más clara…- intento aludir._

 _-Y dormir, ¿cuándo?- replico Sakura divertida y con una mirada plena de picardía._

 _-No es sueño lo que veo en tus ojos- objeto Sasuke, cómplice._

 _No le molestaba tal duda, ciertamente oportunidades había tenido de sobra en cuanto a mujeres se refería, pero…nunca nadie hubo ocupado su mente, no como ella que se había vuelto el centro de sus pensamientos y todo cuanto necesitara para apreciar lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, volviéndose incluso más indispensable que el agua o el aire que se veían sustituidos por su inocencia, belleza y perfume. Pero en lugar de palabras que conformaran una respuesta, únicamente se dedicaron a fundirse en un beso nuevo pero igual de apasionado que cualquiera de los anteriores. Tenían tiempo de sobra que disfrutar, juntos…_

* * *

 _La felicidad estaba hecha para no durar y eso bien lo habían aprendido desde antes de ser pareja, y no sería precisamente el hecho de que se hubieran casado hacía apenas un par de días lo que fuera a cambiar "mágicamente" el rumbo que hasta entonces habían tenido su vidas, más bien eran ellos quienes deberían orientar su reciente matrimonio para adecuarse a la vida que ahora sostenían, porque parte importante de la forma de vida Shinobi significaba vivir en pro de otros y hacer lo que era mejor para la mayoría, además de cumplir las órdenes que se daban y aun cuando el Sexto Hokage fuera o hubiera sido su Sensei, ellos no podían saltarse las reglas aun cuando Kakashi y ellos tuvieran cierto grado de confianza. Según Kakashi había informado a Sasuke, el mismo día de la boda, había un grupo de Ninjas Renegados—al norte—que parecía tener la intención de formar una…entidad, que básicamente destruyera el sistema de aldeas establecido individualmente por cada Kage, algo absurdo, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que contaban con recursos bastante peligrosos y no eran precisamente unos donnadie si de habilidades se trataba, por lo que era mejor erradicar el problema cuanto antes, y aun cuando Kakashi no dudara de que Sasuke y Sakura podían con lo que fuera, siendo Sannin, le había pedido a Sasuke encarecidamente que pidiera ayuda. Ni Sasuke ni ella estaban heridos en su orgullo por la decisión de Kakashi, al fin y al cabo tenían que cumplir con las misiones que les asignaran en ese viaje, juntos, poco importaba el cómo, solo que lo hicieran, por su parte Sakura solo sabía que Toshio y Yosuke—que eran los nombres de los susodichos que los ayudarían en esta misión—habían sido o aun eran ninjas de Konoha y de gran reputación aunque extrañamente ella nunca había oído hablar de ellos, Sasuke había dicho haber llevado a cabo una o dos misiones compenetrándose con ellos durante su viaje de redención, lo que conseguía inspirar su confianza, pero apenas. Se suponía que ni Toshio ni Yosuke eran mayores que ellos, pero por elección de vida habían decidido vivir lejos de Konoha, siendo poco menos que mercenarios que, por la paga justa y el trabajo correcto, colaboraban en cualquier misión que una aldea necesitara, pero solo si esta traía buenas intenciones de por medio y, por supuesto, una cuantiosa recompensa._

 _-¿Aquí, seguro?- inquirió Sakura, no pudiendo evitar dudar de si estaban en el lugar correcto o no, el silencio de Sasuke le otorgó la respuesta suficiente, pero ella seguía albergando dudas, -¿Al menos son buenos hombres?- cuestiono por fin, ya que no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer._

 _No es como si ella fuer a desconfiar de la logística de su esposo, —aun no podía creer que este simple pensamiento fuera una realidad, pero lo era—más habiendo viajado durante dos días, inmediatamente después de su boda, llegar a una aldea que no era más que un diminuto punto en los mapas, por la noche y dirigirse a poco menos que a un antro de mala muerte…seriamente Sakura comenzaba a dudar de que estos sujetos fueran tan prestigioso como se decía. Una sonrisa ladina fu lo único con lo que Sasuke pudo responderle mientras entraban en aquel lúgubre lugar, ya había tratado con Toshio y Yosuke un par de veces y…si, eran metódicamente civilizados, nunca usaría la palabra "buenos hombres" en una oración, porque cruzando las puertas de cualquier aldea, en tierra de nadie, cada quien forjaba su propia vida y tomaba sus propias decisiones, había precios a pagar por ello pero era de libre elección. En otra situación—aunque a él mismo le hubiera resultado imposible imaginarse como un hombre casado, anteriormente—no hubiera expuesto a su esposa a una situación así, pero aun cuando Sakura fuera una mujer, sabía que superaba cualquier expectativa y que no tenía por qué estar pendiente de ella en una batalla, nadie sabía cuidar tan bien de sí misma como ella. Los sicarios o más bien "ninjas por contrato", que era la palabra correcta conque definir a sus "compañeros", vivían solos la mayor parte de tiempo y lugares como ese, un mezcla entre un restaurante o bar, —más tenia pinta de lo segundo—donde eran contactados lejos de la vista de indeseables, por lo que no hubo resultado ningún problema para Sasuke, indicándole a Sakura que lo siguiera hasta una mesa donde, bebiendo—para variar—se encontraba un hombre en solitario y que levanto la vista con un sonrisa ligeramente divertida al reconocer a Sasuke que se hubo mantenido tan indiferente como siempre, aunque algo curioso sobre donde podía estar Yosuke, las dos últimas veces que había tratado con ellos siempre estaban juntos, así operaban y vivían, sobreviviendo uno junto al otro y protegiéndose las espaldas, pero ni le interesaba iniciar una conversación ni parecer interesado. Sakura se mantuvo de pie a su lado en impoluto silencio aguardando la hora de las presentaciones, aunque algo inquieta e incómoda por estar en un lugar así, ni a él le gustaba que se mezclara en semejante entorno, pero por el momento era necesario, por el bien de la misión, de otro modo nunca la habría hecho entrar a ese lugar._

 _-Sasuke Uchiha, espero que tu aparición no signifique lo que en veces anteriores- saludo Toshio, inquiriéndose y poco menos que encarándolo, desde su perspectiva Sakura no supo si calificar esto como una bienvenida o simple recepción puesto que carecía de…emocionalidad, aunque en el caso de Sasuke todo era pétreo e…indiferente. -Por Kami...que obra de arte- suspiro, reparando finalmente en Sakura cuya presencia lo hizo creerse digno de contemplar a un ángel con forma humana._

 _-Sakura, él es el Toshio- presento Sasuke sin demasiado interés._

 _-Un placer, señorita- saludo Toshio, abrumado por los encantos de esta joven, todo un milagro pues Sasuke jamás viajaba acompañado por nadie, la oportunidad para Toshio era tal que no pudo evitar abalanzarse para abrazar a la joven, con sutil respeto._

 _-No haría eso si fuera tú- advirtió el Uchiha de antemano justo cuando Sakura se hubo aferrado a los hombros de Toshio para marcar unas claras distancias físicas, estableciendo su espacio personal. Siquiera él temía encontrarse con la peligrosa posibilidad de sacarla de quicio, no quería imaginar lo que les sucedería a otros no tan cautos. -Toshio trabaja bien encubierto, tiene una mente tan aguda como la tuya- comunico, viendo al aludido jactarse de tal reconocimiento con un temple arrogante, muy característico de él._

 _Las apariencias podían engañar y eso Sakura lo sabía bien, ella misma parecía ligera y frágil como una pluma pero de frágil no tenía nada más que el aspecto, lo mismo sucedía con muchos otros, por lo que al hacer un análisis preliminar, y aun viendo en Toshio a un hombre, delgado, algo atractivo y debía reconocerlo, de cabello castaño y ojos oscuro, así como una conducta de casanova arrogante, no muy impresionante si de reputación se trataba ya que era reconocido por esto; Sakura eligió no emitir ninguna crítica, no sin tener la certeza de quien era en todos los sentidos, porque solo entonces se permitiría emitir un juicio valórico, si lo hacía antes…bien podría estar totalmente equivocada, y era mejor enterarse antes de juzgar. Había tratado con idiotas muchas veces, en su trabajo no se llegaba lejos sin encontrar a ciertos pacientes que fueran tremendamente egocéntricos con su aspecto físico, y es que existía una enorme diferencia en alguien que fuera encantador por su personalidad pese al aspecto que pudiera tener, de alguien que fuera un ser absolutamente perfecto en el exterior pero que en el interior era un asco. Sabía lo que muchos pensarían de su relación con Sasuke-matrimonio, más bien—y el hecho de que jamás hubieran interactuado tan abiertamente en presencia de otros, pero a Sakura estas críticas le daban igual, siempre había creído—desde que habían sido compañeros de equipo, como Genin—que más allá del increíble atractivo con que contaba su esposo, tenía un corazón muy puro, honesto, bondadoso pero que había tenido que ocultar bajo una coraza de oscuridad, lejanía e indiferencia por su propio temor, y es que habiendo perdido todo lo que Sasuke había perdido, era imposible no sentir miedo, pero ella le había hecho una promesa en su noche de bodas; ella le devolvería todo, una familia, un hogar, la vida que merecía tener, nunca volvería a tener miedo de perder lo que le importaba, no teniéndola a ella. Recorriendo a este individuo con la mirada y a la par sintiéndose observada por él que intentaba poco menos que desnudarla con la mirada aun cuando su capa cubierta su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta casi el suelo, Sakura observo de sola sayo a Sasuke, no muy convencida sobre si fueran a contar con "ayuda" en esta misión, no veía nada en estos contactos que no hubiera visto e Konoha, por lo menos a simple vista y es que Sasuke estaba informándola de los detalles de la misión por sobre la marcha y no previamente, haciendo que—literalmente—no supiera que esperar._

 _-No lo sé, no me impresiona- admitió Sakura con un inocente puchero ante su aburrimiento._

 _-Usted por el contrario señorita, es un deleite visual…- admiro Toshio, incapaz de contentarse con contemplar únicamente su rostro, que ya de por si era una maravilla._

 _-Mis ojos están aquí, señor- puntualizo Sakura, alzando una de sus manos e indicándole que dejara de observarla como un cuervo a un trozo de carroña, nunca le había gustado que la vieran de ese modo, mucho menos ahora que era una mujer casada._

 _-Chica lista- alabo Toshio, decidiendo hacer su voluntad y dejar de hostigarla, aunque no dispuesto a darse por vencido, nunca había visto a alguien tan inocente, no en ese ambiente._

 _-Me pregunto si se atrevería a pelear conmigo- reto la Haruno con una sonrisa casi angelical, camuflando su diversión._

 _Esta proposición dejo totalmente desconcertado a Toshio que por un momento creyó que ella estaba bromeando, pero no fue esto lo que hizo que se quedara repentinamente boquiabierto sino más bien la angelical sonrisa de la Haruno cuyo brillo pareció eclipsar incluso el ruido de quienes estaban en las otras mesas. No iba a mentir, no le hacia la más mínima gracia que vieran a su esposa de ese modo y mucho menos teniéndolo a él presente, pero por supuesto que Toshio no tenía ni la más remota idea de porque es que Sakura lo acompañaba y el Uchiha conseguía leer a través de su desconcierto, pero eso no mitigaba el malestar de Sasuke por presenciar ese cuadro, ¿celoso? Y que, no es como si no tuviera razones para serlo, especialmente porque tenía por esposa a la mujer más tolerante y valiente del mundo, además su sentir era compartido, porque desde que conocía a Sakura le resultaba obvio que—fuera como fuera—ella también sentía celos, aunque ni ella daba motivos para los celos, ni él tampoco, esa era una de las muchas cosas que tenían en común; la inseguridad. Finalmente y luego de una breve y presurosa conversación introductoria en que Sakura había establecido uy claramente que no era la típica mujer que se dejaba engatusar por un casanova, porque eso era Toshio, había soltado una frase muy determinante para evaluar a cualquier oponente o enemigo que tuviera delante y es que si algo los hacia tan similares el uno el otro es que, al igual que él, Sakura necesitaba saber que no contaba con un lastre, haber tenido que entrenar día y noche para llegar a donde estaba, pelear en una guerra y salir invicta…todo eso significaba que no sentía miedo a librar una batalla, y una conclusión de todos los entrenamientos que habían librado juntos eran que no podían vencerse, i aun cuando pelearan en serio, por lo que resulto divertido para Sasuke imaginar a Sakura venciendo a Toshio que estaba tan obnubilado por su aspecto angelical que ella seguramente podría noquearlo al primer intento. Sakura era muy encantadora, inocente, dulce y tranquila en el exterior, pero también era terca, combativa y no se rendía ni aun cuando una batalla dijera todo lo contrario, tenía una voluntad inderrotable de la que crecían la mayoría, así que ni aun en una batalla y preocupándose por ella como lo hacía, Sasuke no perdería la concentración porque depositaba su absoluta fe en ella._

 _-Terminaron- celebro Sasuke, guardándose su opinión para sí. -¿Y Yosuke?- inquirió, confundido por la ausencia de este._

 _En lugares casi abarrotados de gente, como lo era ese; tarde o temprano estallaba una tormenta, o golpes, o discusiones y en este caso no hubo resultado sorprendente para nadie, porque quizás era una costumbre, escuchar el ruido de un vaso cayendo contra el suelo y rompiéndose en pedazos, derramando su contenido, aunque no fue la imagen lo que llamo la atención sino más bien el sonido que tuvo lugar y los otros que lo siguieron en cuanto una pelea hubo comenzado a tener lugar haciendo que quienes ocupaban las mesas rodearan el cuadro, permitiendo que Yosuke finalmente quedara en evidencia ante Sasuke, Sakura y Toshio que en nada sintieron decepción, o al menos no Sakura que intento sacar partido y analizar quien tenía más posibilidades de ganar, porque si bien Toshio no la impresionaba, quizás si lo hiciera Yosuke. Sus opciones en ese momento, ya que no sabía quién era quien, eran limitadas, así que en introspectivo silencio Sakura vio la pelea en que un hombre; alto, fornido, fuerte y digno de considerar de buenas a primera, golpeaba a otro tal delgaducho y frágil que seguramente había volcado o tirado su vaso por error, detonando la pelea, y observando esta escena Sakura solo pudo pensar que el primero de ellos debía ser Yosuke, claro que Toshio no era precisamente impresionante a la vista, pero quizá Yosuke si, porque si no era así, ¿Entonces de donde venia esta incólume reputación? El segundo hombre ni siquiera parecía tener intenciones de pelear, literalmente solo se estaba dejando golpear, punto favor para que Sakura pensara que el primero debía ser Yosuke, pero no quería afirmar o preguntar nada, no en caso de que pudiera estar equivocada. Una parte de Sasuke quiso sentir lástima, porque si Naruto era un bobo si remedio que obtenía problemas aun sin buscarlos, Yosuke era su viva imagen en ese aspecto ya que le llovían los problemas a donde fuera que estuviera, así que ver a Yosuke involucrado en una pelea no lo sorprendía en lo absoluto, por no contar el hecho de que no pusiera resistencia a los golpes, pero conociéndolo lo poco que Sasuke lo hacía, lo primero que supuso, además ante el silencio de Toshio, era que Yosuke estaban tan ebrio que seguramente no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era arriba o abajo. De brazos cruzados, Toshio emitió un bufido de resignación, preguntando como es que él y Yosuke podían ser amigos si en cada oportunidad él buscaba situaciones así y no era ninguna broma, las buscaba, estando ebrio como un cuba pero las buscaba._

 _-Ahí está- señalo Toshio, negando resignadamente ante la problemática de su amigo y compañero._

 _-Al menos Yosuke es bueno defendiéndose- menciono Sakura, ya dando por hecho quien ganaría la pelea, porque era el único que realmente estaba peleando._

 _-Ese no es Yosuke- musito Sasuke._ _Sakura seguramente querría hacer una pregunta, Sasuke lo vio en su mirada, pero fue imposible que dijera algo porque de inmediato y con un último golpe que sin embargo no lo noqueo sido que aturdió, envió a Yosuke de espaldas al suelo, emitiendo un quejido que inspiro lastima más que cualquier otra cosa._ _-Él sí- aclaro, sin demasiado interés._

 _Apretando los labios y decidida a no decir nada, Sakura solo se tragó sus dudas, ¿Qué clase de misión era esta?_

* * *

 _-Sasuke, que Kami ponga una flor en tu cabeza- admiro Yosuke tras recuperarse de la paliza recibida.- Que gusto saludarte- alzo su vaso en un brindis al que el Uchiha solo respondió por mera cortesía._

 _Dejar la pelea en el olvido, como un hecho aislado, era algo bastante fácil de hacer porque esta misión solo lo conectaba profesionalmente, apenas y hubiera terminado no tendrían que pensar en nada, todos volverían a sus vidas y la rutina que hubiera sostenido anteriormente, peor por ahora debía asociarse sin importar los pensamientos individuales que cualquiera de ellos pudiera albergar, permitiendo así que ahora Yosuke pudiera recuperarse de la paliza y lo estaba tomando bastante bien, algo que Sasuke reconoció sorpresivamente para sus adentros. De una u otra forma, durante su viaje de redención, había tenido que tratar o conocer a personas…¿Cuál era la palabra, para no resultar ofensivo…? Ah, excéntricas, y sin lugar a dudas Toshio y Yosuke entraban en esa clasificación, no es como si tuviera derecho ejercer una crítica personal e individual siendo que él tenía un pasado muy reprochable cual cola le pisaran en cualquier oportunidad, de hecho, no había nadie que no tuviera un error en su vida y del cual arrepentirse, claro que tenía a Sakura en muy alta estima—en ese sentido—calificándola como el ser más inocente sobre la tierra, pero sabía que aun ella debería haber errado una vez, era humano errar después de todo. Sentada junto a Sasuke y observando analíticamente—disimulándolo, por supuesto– a Toshio y Yosuke que estaba sentados frente a ellos, hasta ese punto de su vida Sakura nunca se había atrevido a refutar una orden ni mucho menos a contrariar a Sasuke, y es que por mucho que ella, Naruto y Sasuke fueran Sannin, ella había pasado toda su vida en Konoha sin comprender el mundo por sus propios ojos o al menos no hasta este viaje junto a Sasuke, mientras que él había estado involucrado de todas las formas posibles, él tenía una visión de las personas y el entorno de la cual ella carecía, pero aun sabiendo todo esto es que Sakura no podía albergar sus dudas sobre si Toshio y Yosuke eran los individuos correctos con quienes llevar a cabo la misión. Por supuesto que aún no los conocía completamente para armarse un juicio exacto de sus habilidades si a eso se debía referir, pero hasta ahora nada la sorprendía, más debía otorgarles el beneficio de la duda._

 _-¿Por qué estaban peleando?- inquirió Sakura, no pudiendo evitar interesarme._

 _-Confundí su vaso con el mío, suele pasar- se excusó Yosuke, devolviendo su atención a su vaso._

 _-Este hombre no sabe pelear- mascullo Sakura, no creyendo nada, y teniendo el cuidado de no ser oída._

 _-Es un arquero experto- contesto Sasuke, haciéndole saber que no tenía por qué callar su opinión siendo que él ya de por si albergaba sus dudas pese a conocerlos a ambos._

 _-Dispara desde verdaderamente lejos-se enorgulleció Toshio y es que si bien su amigo era un busca problemas de primera, nada de eso le quitaba el mérito que merecía._

 _-Nunca lo ven venir- rió Yosuke._

 _-¿Y cómo sabes a quien matas si no ves su rostro?- no es como si Sakura quisiera sonar prejuiciosa, pero no comprendía como podía tener una visión tan aguda como para ser reconocido por ello._

 _-No lo sé, créeme, es mejor así- desestimo, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _-Peleas sin honor- acuso la Haruno, ofendida de que alguien se llamara a si mismo Shinobi por sostener esa clase de existencia._

 _-¿A quién le pagan por tener honor?- reto Yosuke, nada divertido por la "moralidad" e "integridad" de la joven._

 _La verdad Sakura no sabía de qué se sorprendía, los principios de conducta Shinobi, tan infaltables como eran a ojos críticos, podían ser más evadidos de lo que se creía y es que todo era loable dependiendo de la misión a cumplir, el momento y los obstáculos que se encontrara en el camino, no se le podía pedir a una persona que reparada en mil y un cosas antes que en el bienestar de otros o el propio en un momento de hacer o morir, en ocasiones todo simplemente se reducía a un "ahora y ya", no a detalles terciarios que ningún sentido o ayuda aportaban, a nadie. Impulso, agresividad, principios, moral, dignidad, ira, rencor, amor, anhelo…existían mil y un razones por las que actuar, por las que vivir y por la pelear, eso era algo que Sakura había prendido por si misma con el paso del tiempo, aun lo hacía, si ella vivía con la esperanza de poder ayudar a otros con la opción de vida que había escogido, ¿Por qué alguien más no tendría sus propios deseos? Razones había muchas en el mundo, pero la voluntad y decisión era una, un Shinobi sin voluntad simplemente no sobrevivía, entre todas estas motivaciones debía haber algo que lo impulsara y por un instante intento creer que así era en el caso de Toshio y Yosuke, ellos tenían sus razones para vivir como vivían, no era su obligación saber cuáles eran estas razones. En un pasado remoto, cuando había creído que todo se decidía en base a las reglas, como la mayoría de los miembros de su generación había creído que se debía vivir, Sasuke no había pensado ni por un solo momento en ir precisamente en contra de lo que había forjado sus ideales, por supuesto que ahora sabía que un Shinobi era alguien que hacia todo lo necesario y más por una causa mayor, lo había aprendido de su hermano, pero también sabía que el mundo elegía que saber y que no a libre albedrio, y aun cuando la idea de cumplir con esta misión no fuera relativamente...alentadora ni plenamente de su agrado, era lo que debían hacer, ya luego podría dejar esto en el pasado y continuar viajando juntos sin terceros de por medio, pero por ahora era importante que pensaran en la misión y cumplieran con ella cuanto antes._

 _-¿Y, cual es el trabajo?- cuestiono Toshio ya que habían eludido el tema, hasta ahora._

 _-Una misión de investigación a una aldea que no aparece en los mapas- resumió el Uchiha escuetamente._

 _-¿Y la paga?- se interesó, necesitando una razón de peso para hacer ese trabajo, se le otorgo una respuesta de inmediato en cual un paquete fue puesto sobre la mesa._

 _-Es solo la mitad- aclaro Sasuke con desinterés al ver que Toshio se aseguraba de que fuera una paga…satisfactoria, -el resto cuando haya concluido la misión- claro que en realidad tenía el resto de la paga consigo, pero elegía que la misión fuera según sus reglas, Kakashi no tenía por qué saberlo._

 _-Señorita, me encantaría tener una fotografía suya antes de partir- solicito Toshio, y es que no quería dejar ese encantador rostro angelical y sin comparación en el olvido._

 _-No necesitara una fotografía, señor- sonrió Sakura, sustituyendo las distancias por la camaradería, después de todo tenían trabajo que hacer, -iré con ustedes- revelo con suma tranquilidad._

 _-¿Qué?- hasta entonces Toshio se había sentido desconcertado por la presencia de esa mujer, pero ahora no podía creer lo que oía._

 _-Si, viene conmigo- corroboro Sasuke tranquilamente._

 _-Estás loco- bufo Toshio, incrédulo porque él eligiera viajar con alguien a quien debería proteger y que más bien lo retrasaría, ¿En qué pensaba ese Uchiha?_

 _-No te ofendas, pero no perderé el tiempo ayudando a la señorita a quitarse el polvo del traje- advirtió Yosuke que no estaba nada de acuerdo con la idea de volver a una mujer participe de una misión así, solo les estorbaría._

 _La idea generalizada de las mujeres estaba tremendamente y es que solo por el hecho de dejar sus vidas como Shinobi y ser esposas o amas de casa, algunos hombres creían que todas eran iguales, poco menos que princesitas primorosas que no aspiraban a pelear por su cuenta y que necesitan ser protegidas, ella en lo personal había delimitado su matrimonio—aun antes de que Sasuke le hubiera pedido que se casara—con la primordial ley de que ella lucharía sus batallas sola, Sasuke podía preocuparse cuanto quisiera de ella pero no necesitaba que la protegieran, no era en lo absoluto el tipo de mujer que chillaría de indignación por ensuciarse el cabello o la ropa; aun perduraba en su memoria su primera batalla en serio, en el bosque de la muerte y cuando no había sido más que una Genin, donde había tenido que cortar forzosamente su cabello e ignorar cualquier vanidad anterior solo por un objetivo, proteger aquello que consideraba importante. Entonces había tenido solo doce años y la mayoría de las chicas pertenecientes a su generación habían pensado como ella, pero Sakura no planeaba defenderse con esa respuesta, se avergonzaba y molestaba consigo misma al recordar su forma de pensar entonces, porque ahora no le costaría trabajo romperse cada hueso del cuerpo, estar cubierta de sangre o laceraciones…aun así continuaría peleando, no por nada había sido la única mujer de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi en haber luchado mientras el Tsukuyomi Infinito había estado activo, no era como otras mujeres, simplemente no podía serlo. Él había cometido sus propios errores al juzgar a Sakura cuando habían sido Genin, había creído que no era capaz de defenderse por sí sola, pero había cometido un error y ahora lo reconocía, porque tenía por esposa a una mujer que no necesitaba realmente tenerlo en su lado para sobrevivir, ni uno ni el otro se necesitaban en ese ámbito porque habían aprendido a sobrevivir por su cuenta, por lo que a Sasuke no le hizo la más mínima gracia la opinión de Toshio y Yosuke sobre que Sakura fuera poco menos que un lastre en la misión, pero de nada servía rebatir esta opinión ya que el tiempo los haría comerse sus propias palabras y al parecer sería más pronto que tarde porque el mismo hombre contra el que Yosuke había peleado anteriormente hizo acto de aparición en espera de una revancha y renovada victoria._

 _-Aquí está el ladronzuelo, no queremos por aquí a los de tu tipo…- amenazo el hombre, dispuesto a continuar con la pelea que había tenido lugar anteriormente._

 _No sabía si la reacción de Sakura había sido predecible o no, de hecho dudaba siquiera poder predecir por su cuenta—aun siendo su esposo—cualquiera de sus reacciones, por lo que se mantuvo dónde estaba viéndola erguirse en una fracción de segundo y situarse tras Yosuke, sosteniendo el brazo de aquel hombre sin esfuerzo alguno, sosteniéndole la mirada y esbozando una sonrisa ladina antes de arrojarlo al otro extremo del lugar ante la atónita mirada de los presentes que hicieron un silencio inmediato, incapaz de emitir protesta alguna por temor a la ira de aquella mujer tan insólita. La satisfacción de Sakura solo se volvió mayor al escuchar una serie de murmullo, de entre los presentes; "¿Nadie puede con ella?", teóricamente no ya que había sido alumna de la quinta Hokage y era una de los tres Sannin, pero si lo que querían era una pelea, ella con gusto estaba dispuesta a olvidarse de su papel de mujer inocente y callada, rompiendo en el proceso unos cuantos huesos, le serviría para entrar en calor y probarles a sus dos camaradas que no era en lo absoluto como ellos pensaban. Como si no hubiera sucedido absolutamente nada, Sakura regreso a su lugar, sentándose junto a Sasuke, entrelazando distraídamente—bajo la mesa—su mano con la de él que esbozo una casi imperceptible sonrisa que para ninguno de los presentes tuvo importancia, pero para ella sí, porque su silencio, su quietud e inacción solo manifestaban la confianza que tenía, por no citar el hecho de que esto le había permitido demostrar quién era realmente ante los dos incrédulos individuos que tal y como Sasuke había predicho que sucedería, Toshio y Yosuke boquearon cuales peces fuera del agua, recuperándose de semejante impresión y reconsiderando la opinión que hasta entonces habían tenido de aquella angelical mujer. Durante la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, al igual que Naruto, Sasuke había sido testigo de que tan fuerte era Sakura y de lo fácil que le resultaba cuidar de sí misma, intervenir en su favor no era algo que el Uchiha pensara hacer a menos que la situación realmente lo ameritaba y aun si nunca olvidaría cuán lejos había llegado y que no le agradaba ver la espalda de nadie, por ello ambos elegían estar hombro con hombro o espalda con espalda, porque Sakura jamás sería una damisela en apuros, eso podía reservarse para otras persona pero no para ella._

 _-Estoy tan asustado como frenético- dio Toshio finalmente, aceptando que había infravalorado a esa mujer._

 _Cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, Sakura mantuvo la frente en alto así como la sonrisa en su rostro, quizás esta misión fuera más divertida de lo que pensaba que seria._

* * *

 _Luego de este incidente tan ilustrativo en aquel bar, y durante los tres días que había durado el viaje hacia esta aldea que ni siquiera tenía nombre , el respeto de Toshio y Yosuke por Sakura no había hecho más que crecer al tener la oportunidad sin precedentes de conocerla en profundidad, y es que si bien ya se habían sentido intimidados por su fuerza al ser testigos de sus capacidades, el tiempo cerca de ella les había hecho ver que además de esa fachada de mujer agresiva y nada indefensa se encontraba un alma bondadosa y caritativa que desde el primer momento los había tratado con camaradería y respeto como nadie nunca había hecho con ellos, salvo Sasuke, pero este caso era distinto. El tiempo cerca de ella les había permitido a ambos desenvolverse con alegría y dicha porque la misión fuera eterna, porque además de inusualmente inocente, la Haruno—Uchiha—era la persona más agradable y amigable que habían conocido en su vida; desde luego que no pensaban poner término a la rutina de vida que llevaban, porque solo así podían sobrevivir y hacían un bien a otros en cierto modo, pero Sakura había hecho que sus corazones cambiaran de parecer y que abrieran sus ojos a un nuevo mundo donde ya no existía solo oscuridad y donde no imperaba únicamente el beneficio personal, donde existían más opciones, donde aún persistía la bondad si se tenía valor para buscarla y donde la esperanza era un bien que latía en el corazón de la tierra y el cielo a cada instante, solo se debía ser prudente y escucharlo. Incluso Sasuke había sucumbido a una metamorfosis personal por ella, no había sido una obligación, Sakura no había querido cambiar quien era esa nunca había sido su intención, pero Sasuke había querido cambiar por ella, ese había sido parcialmente uno de los objetivos a cumplir durante su viaje e redención, intentar ver y comprender el mundo con la misma vida, los mismos colores, la misma esperanza conque ella parecía ver todo, no sabía si lo había conseguido en la misma medida que había esperado, pero junto a ella cualquier infierno parecía un paraíso, eso debía ser algo, él lo sentía así. La aldea—a medida que se adentraban en ella—era ciertamente diminuta en comparación con Konoha, pero a ojos críticos contaba con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir, más el silencio que los hubo recibido fue preocupante, las calles estaban vacías, era como si el lugar estuviera totalmente deshabitado…la agudeza de sentidos era propicia y prestando especial atención a todo gracias al silencio, Sasuke y Sakura detuvieron su andar observándose con sutileza entre si, confundiendo a Toshio y Yosuke por su repentina inamovilidad._

- _Quietos- advirtió Sasuke, sin dar razones para esto._

- _No se muevan- señalo Sakura, alzando la vista hacia lo alto_.

 _Inicialmente la advertencia no hubo tenido sentido, ni tampoco la reacción de ambos, no hasta que Sakura les hubo indicado a donde mirar, era una estructura de al menos tres pisos de alto que notoriamente había visto días mejores ya que ahora se encontraba en ruinas, pero en los alto y apuntándoles con un arma extraña pero que ninguno se atrevía a retar se encontraba un hombre que figuraba con todas las descripciones y fotografías que Kakashi les había proporcionado para la misión, pero no era eso lo que les impedía moverse sino también el hecho de que no estaba solo aunque temporalmente lo pareciera. Reaccionando y posicionándose espalda contra espalda, Toshio extrajo un Kunai de unas de sus mangas mientras que Yosuke sutilmente descolgaba el arco de su hombro, aun sin atreverse a preparar una flecha, por su parte Sasuke y Sakura se mantuvieron totalmente quietos y expectantes y o solo por la información que tenían sobre estos individuos tan peligrosos, sino porque no servía de nada apresurarse a actuar, no sin tener e antemano un análisis que les permitiera intuir o sospechar conque estaban tratando, no necesitaban realizar ningún tipo de juicio, pero si sopesar a que se enfrentaban. El miedo era lo que controlaba e imponía semejante silencio en toda la aldea, porque estos sujetos tan excelentemente armados—siendo que armas de ese tipo no había en Konoha—lo habían acorralado con facilidad, pero solo porque ellos habían decidido que fuera así. De entre el mismo silencio y con las mismas armas hubieron emergido diez individuos más de dos extremos opuestos de las calles contiguas…estaba de sobra decir que todos ellos encajaban a la perfección con los antecedentes e informes que se tenían previos a la misión, pero eso no solucionaba ni tampoco cambiaba nada, solo permitía entender que estaban—en ese momento—en un punto en que o bien se rendían, lo cual por supuesto no era en lo absoluto una opción, o seguían su rutina habitual—al menos en el caso de Sakura y él—y se enfrentaban sin miedo o titubeo a lo que estaba frente a ellos. Por supuesto que la elección a llevar a cabo estaba clara._

- _Todos encajan con la descripción- murmuro Toshio, analizando de paso el terreno con la mirada intentando buscar un punto ciego para atacar_.

- _Ya lo note- obvio el Uchiha, intentando pensar lo más pronto posible en una estrategia que no arriesgara a nadie_.

- _Sasuke…- susurro la Haruno, llamando su atención, -tengo una idea_.

 _Si había una persona en el mundo con intelecto y virtud de elocuencia esa era Sakura, por lo cual Sasuke escucho con inequívoca atención como—susurrante—le revelaba la idea que acababa de ocurrírsele, no podían perder tiempo, ya estaban poco menos que acorralados y las opciones se volvían escasas en demasía, podían ser numéricamente más, pero eso no contribuía en nada para ayudarlos, o por lo menos no en ese plano, por lo que la idea que Sakura le hubo sugerido resulto aún más descabellada, al menos según su criterio porque lo que quería hacer era arriesgarse por encima de cualquier otra persona. No era tan rápida como Sasuke, su especialidad no era esa, su punto fuerte era la fuerza bruta, no contaba con las ventajas que él tenía y a su vez Sasuke tampoco contaba con las ventajas que ella tenía, ambos se complementaban el uno al otro y nada hacía diferente te caso, claro que nunca había pensado mimetizarse de ese modo, unir fuerzas en el sentido más tácito de la frase por un bien común, pero la oportunidad estaba frente a ellos y debían tomarla, no había otra apuesta sobre la mesa; el Rinnegan tenía un límite—aun—sobre qué tan lejos podía irse, pero con autocontrol todo era posible y confiaba en que Sasuke la protegiera tanto como él confiaba en que ella le cuidara la espalda en batalla, ya habían probado lo fácil que era luchar juntos, esto no era diferente, solo necesitaba que Sasuke confiara en ella, porque sin confianza no serían nada. Sasuke no lo estaba exteriorizando por razone obvias, pero tenía miedo, era imposible detectar sus sentimientos o al menos a ojos de terceros porque ella había aprendido a reconocer cuando sentía ira, cuando cólera, cuando tristeza y cuando estaba feliz o simplemente tranquilo…ella había sentido miedo por su vida en incontables ocasiones y no pensaba pagarle con la misma moneda pidiéndole que aceptara—bajo cualquier precio—y se resignara a observar, no Kami, eso nunca, pero era preciso que hicieran esto, no era solo por el cumplimiento de la misión sino que el destino mismo es estaba imponiendo esta prueba de confianza, era marido y mujer, sus vidas estaba y estarían atadas para siempre sin importar lo que pasara, pero eso no cambiaba lo unidos que estaban; compañeros, amigos, confidentes, aliados, amantes, eran todo e uno para el otro y esta prueba solo venia para corroborarlo y recordárselos; tenían que hacer lo que era necesario._

- _¿Estás loca?- gruño Sasuke, negándose a considerar siquiera tal posibilidad._

- _¿Por qué? Es una buena opción- discutió Sakura, absteniéndose de chillar por su negativa_.

- _Ni hablar, el Rinnegan no es un juego, Sakura- protesto él, y es que aun cuando su idea fuera siquiera plausible…era muy riesgosa, no sabía a lo que se exponía al sugerir aquello_.

- _Piénsalo, puedo cubrir el terreno que tu no- reitero ella, incapaz de darse por vencida, porque tenía la razón aun cuando Sasuke, que aparto la mirada, intentase convencerse a sí mismo y a ella de lo contrario. -Debes confiar en mí- solicito, ya que si no iba a considerar su criterio de ese modo, al menos si confiara en que ella tenía un plan en mente para pedirle algo así._

 _Los primeros en reaccionar más aun siendo testigos de esta conversación, decidiendo ignorarla, fueron Toshio– que lanzo con increíble precisión un par de Shuriken a la yugular de dos de esos hombres—y Yosuke, —apuntando tan pronto como le fue posible una tras otra flecha, acertando en los objetivos que definía en su mente y que se desplomaban al suelo—ambos probando que cualquier posible duda que ella o su mente hubieran generado había sido totalmente infundada, si eran tan capaces y fuertes como se decía que eran. Sintió el inconfundible silbido metálico que evocaba el acero contra la carne, situado tras ella, pero no sintió herida alguna siendo infringida contra su cuerpo, ni siquiera un escalofrió porque sabía de qué se trataba pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderla; se volteó a ver a Sasuke que, de espalda contra ella, con su espada desenfundada cuyo filo había cobrado la vida de quien había intentado agredirla, ahí estaba la confianza, ahí estaba la fe y la seguridad, la veía en sus ojos, eso era más que suficiente. Sin necesidad de voltear a verse, de saber que el otro estaba bien ni nada por el estilo, cada uno libro su propia batalla, pieza por pieza, desde luego sin la intención de eliminar a todos explícitamente porque necesitaban que se hiciera justicia y no precisamente por su propia mano aunque a ninguno le molestaría hacerlo. Aquellos que no hubieron caído inconscientes estaban muertos, otorgando un respiro para todos que bajaron la guardia tanto como los habitantes que desde dentro de sus hogares habían observado la batalla y que al sospechar que todo había terminado, finalmente hubieron tenido el valor de abrir sus puertas y asomarse al umbral para comprobar que este hostigamiento tan injusto finalmente había llegado a su fin, el instante de silencio hubo vaticinado esto. Pero en ocasiones el silencio no era más que le preludio de una tormenta igual, menor o mayor y en este caso así hubo sido así pues el silencio fue repentinamente roto por un alarido de angustia cuando uno de los aldeanos que había abandonado su hogar cayo repentinamente muerto, haciendo retroceder a todos que hubieron regresado al interior de sus hogares, salvo una mujer y una niña que seguramente eran la esposa e hija del hombre y frente a quienes se situó Sakura, observando al único individuo que quedaba libre y que en lo alto de la colosal estructura, a quien había olvidado, apuntaba en dirección de la madre e hija tras suyo._

- _Adentro, rápido- indico Sakura, sirviéndoles de escudo para darles tiempo, permitiéndoles regresar al interior de la casa_.

- _¡Sakura!- alerto el Uchiha._

 _La voz de Sasuke la desconcertó en un inicio, no supo porque preciada indicarle que estuviera más atenta de lo que ya estaba, hasta ver la mirada en sus ojos, sabía que es lo que eso significaba, había aprendido a leer sus pensamientos con una sola mirada; estaba de acuerdo con su idea, pondrían ese plan en marcha y resultaría, tenía fe en ello porque era un estrategia sorpresiva, ¿Quién lo sabría o podría predecirlo? Sabiendo a salvo a la mujer y niña que habían estado anteriormente tras ella, Sakura retrocedió por mera inercia, preparándose….basto una fracción de segundo e incluso menos que eso para que Sasuke, por obra del Amenotejikara, cambiara de lugar con un Kunai que había lanzado sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta y que se encontraba tras aquel individuo que ni siquiera se hubo percatado de tal suceso. Desde donde estaba y entrelazando aun a través de la distancia su mirada con al de Sakura emitió un sutil asentimiento que sabría el podría identificar y que tuvo su inmediata respuesta, porque lo próximo que Sakura supo—sintiendo como si todo a su alrededor se movía a una velocidad casi embriagante, producto del efecto del Rinnegan—fue que se encontraba inmediatamente detrás de aquel hombre a quien noqueo de ipso facto en la nuca haciendo que se estrellara de bruces contra el suelo, permitiéndole a ella recuperar el aliento y recobrarse de esa extraña sensación que le recorría el cuerpo, no había sido desagradable, todo lo contrario, había sido lo más parecido a moverse demasiado rápido, pero el malestar era más que aceptable teniendo en cuenta que habían tenido éxito, como ella había previsto. La estrategia había sido modificada, obviamente no era tan arriesgada como la que ella había supuesto inicialmente y ante la que Sasuke se había opuesto terminantemente, pero; desciendo su mirada hacia los aldeanos que finalmente pudieron abandonar sus casas, estallando en vítores de alegría, le dedico una radiante sonrisa a Sasuke, él hacia lo que era necesario y ella igual, estos vítores no eran solo pro ella aunque desde esa altura lo parecieran haciendo que se sintiera abrumada, no, eran por Toshio, Yosuke, ella y Sasuke, los cuatro habían formado un equipo pese a las dudas que ella y Sasuke habían tenido._

 _Habían tenido éxito._

* * *

 _Seguidos de los vítores , para todos, por su ayuda y liberación ante estos opresores, se les había pedido encarecidamente que se quedaran por un día al menos para disfrutar de la hospitalidad, y ya que el viaje era largo y nadie tenía prisa, la oferta sencillamente no había podido ser rechazada, por la mañana siguiente todos se separarían; Toshio y Yosuke habían cordado regresar o más bien aproximarse a Konoha lo suficiente para entregar a estos individuos que había causado una injusta tortura y sufrimiento personal a aquellos que no lo merecían, ahora y introspectivo silencio, sentada junto a Sasuke, ambos una distancia privada de la alegre celebración que tenía lugar en el centro de la aldea y donde Toshio y Yosuke estaban notoriamente involucrados. Nada en este viaje había salido como ella había creído que sucedería, no habían sucedido peligros mayores de lo esperado o con los que Sasuke y ella no pudieran lidiar, ni ella ni Sasuke había tenido la oportunidad de ser felices, algo siempre les había impedido serlo realmente salvo en esos recuerdos de una temprana infancia y que aún tenían, pero luego de esa época el dolor y las adversidades habían cobrado protagonismo en sus vidas de formas y medidas diferentes pero lo había hecho, también a su tiempo y aprendiendo a lidiar con ese dolor es que sus vidas se habían unido hasta este punto de sus vidas donde por fin había algo de paz, haciéndoles sentir que estos eran definitivamente los días de mayor felicidad, lejos del mundo y pudiendo permanecer uno al lado del otro, a voluntad. En momentos así, Sasuke se olvidaba del que tiempo atrás había tenido, por mucho que hubiera aceptado los sentimientos que durante años había albergado por ella, al momento de iniciar su viaje de redención se había preguntado una y otra vez…¿Cómo podría hacerla feliz? Ella solo había necesitado de su presencia para hacer que todo en su vida cobrara una nueva visión, un nuevo sentido, pero él que tantos problemas le había traído de cualquier forma posible, ¿Conseguiría hacer que fuera feliz a su lado? Desvió la mirada de forma casi imperceptible, obteniendo una respuesta al ver la radiante sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y sus ojos, dichosa de solo estar ahí en silencio y apartados de otros para tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos; ese miedo ya no existía, lo había olvidado desde el primer momento y todo gracias a ella._

 _-Tú lograste esto- murmuro Sasuke._

 _-Todos lo hicimos- corrigió Sakura, incapaz de llevarse todo el crédito. -¿Nunca habías visto bailar a alguien?- inquirió ante la atención que él disponía a la escena ante ambos, pero no con fascinación sino curiosidad, una que solo ella podía ver._

 _-Claro que sí- contrario el Uchiha con una sonrisa autosuficiente y sin ofenderse por su pregunta, -pero ellos solo...se balancean- categorizo ya que eso le daba a entender esa visión._

 _-Bueno- suspiro ella, despojándose de su capa y dejándola sobre la banca en que estaban, -entonces será mejor que te enseñe a bailar, pobre criatura- ironizo, invitándolo a levantarse._

 _-Yo diría que ellos no saben bailar- protesto él, quitándose de igual modo la capa y dejándola sobre la banca._

 _-Se amable- rió Sakura, no pudiendo evitarlo._

 _A varios metros de distancia de la celebración que tenía lugar y fuera de la vista de todos con la intención de no ser molestados en ningún momento; si, esa definitivamente la ocasión perfecta para ambos de poder compartir un tiempo juntos y a solas, lejos de miradas de indiscretos o terceros, porque no solo por estar apartados con el fin de obtener privacidad iban a ignorar este día feliz, merecían tener su propia celebración, pero…a su modo. Por su trabajo no tenía muchas oportunidades de "divertirse" y es que estando permanentemente en un hospital y tomando muy enserio su trabajo no tenía instancias libres en las que ir a una fiesta o a bailar, no como Ino si solía hacer, de hecho en sus ratos libre y al igual que Hinata elegía hacer algo productivo y que valiese su tiempo, y al menos en este caso sabía que Sasuke pensaba igual que ella, por lo que esta ocasión merecía disfrutarse in importar lo inusual que fuera, porque con total seguridad no volverían a tener un momento así en solo Kami sabia cuanto tiempo. Debía reconocer que esta instancia era muy curiosa, porque por más que hubiera viajado por mucho tiempo y hubiera visto todo tipo de cosas—algunas muy extrañas e inusuales o más bien curiosas—esta era realmente la única ocasión feliz que él deseaba disfrutar, pero la razón en particular para tener este sentir era la persona que estaba junto a él, porque se odia tener todo en el mundo, pero todo se volvía nada junto a la persona adecuada, le había tomado bastante tiempo pero finalmente no entendía por completo. En otra ocasión hubiera pensado mucho más las cosas antes de aceptar tal proposición, pero era un día feliz, para ambo y estaban a solas, hacer el ridículo no le molestaba, no e ese momento, ella ya había hecho muchas cosas por él aun cuando jamás se las hubiera pedido, ¿Por qué este no habría de ser su turno? Aunque no alcanzaba a comprender como es que esto que Sakura quería enseñarle podía siquiera ser llamado baile, pero, en ocasiones, no era importante ver el sentido de las cosas, solo se debía disfrutar, por lo que se hubo dejado hacer bajo el taco de Sakura que entrelazo una de sus manos con la suya._

 _-Ahora envuelve tu brazo en mi cintura, así- guió Sakura entrelazando distraída y momentáneamente su mano con la de él,- y yo me apoyaré en tus hombros- advirtió antes de ejecutar tan acción._

 _-Estas demasiado cerca…- murmuro Sasuke con un casi imperceptible deje de incomodidad._

 _-De eso se trata- aclaro ella, sabiendo que lo que le estaba pidiendo bien podía ser algo incómodo._

 _Sabia de sus miedos y dudas, él tiempo le había permitido conocer todo de él y es que increíblemente temía cometer errores y no relacionados a aquellos que ahora formaban parte de su pasado; le había contado de la permanente expectativa que había tenido de poder ser como Itachi, antes de la masacre Uchiha, no odia imaginar lo difícil que debía ser vivir a la sombra y dependiendo de la vida de otra persona, debía ser un surtimiento horriblemente martirizante no poder efectuar una sola decisión individual, pero eso era él pasado, ahora y cuando veía en los ojos de Sasuke veía proyección hacia el futuro, la misma proyección que ella albergaba y es que estaba segura de que sería un excelente padre algún día, ambos serian diferentes de quienes lo habían precedido; desbordarían amor por su familia, si el destino se los permitía. En ese instante ninguno de los dos necesitaba de gran maestría en ese momento, para ser honestos, solo debían…¿Cómo había dicho él?, ¿Balancearse?, sip, eso y mantener sus miradas entrelazadas el uno en el otro , ese era el truco del momento y que contribuyó a atraparlos, para ser honestos todo cuanto estaba teniendo lugar a partir de su boda hacía ya casi dos semanas atrás, había sido condenadamente perfecto, aún más de todo aquello con lo que ambos hubieran podido imaginar, soñar o fantasear en algún momento, era como si literalmente la paz y oportunidad de estar juntos y ser felices les estuviera siendo ofrecida y engalardonada cual tesoro preciado, y es que por más dichosos que ambos pudieran sentirse, sabían que quizás estos serían sus días de mayor felicidad…pero llegaría un punto en el futuro en que esa felicidad no fuera a durar y en que algo inevitablemente los separara, no querían pensar en ello pero sabían que pasaría, después de todo sostener la vida Shinobi no era algo que asegurará un futuro feliz, y eso ambos lo sabían sobradamente en ese punto de sus vidas, pero por ahora nada, absolutamente nada, pudo haberles importado menos. Sumergidos el uno en el otro, Sakura se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir una diminuta gota de agua chocar contra su mejilla en sucesión de otras idénticas que cayeron sobre su cabello y ropa, haciéndola levantar la vida al cielo que en sus penumbras elegía dejar caer diminutas lagrimas sobre la tierra y quienes la habitaban._

 _-Solo es lluvia- tranquilizo Sasuke, confundido por su reacción._

 _-Lo sé, no es fantástico- rió Sakura, separándose de él, disfrutando con plenitud del agradable momento._

 _Le gustaba fingir que era infantil, desde siempre le había gustado creer que siempre se podía jugar, reír, chillar, emocionarse y saltar como si aún fuera una niña, le fascinaba creer que el tiempo no pasaba y que en cierto modo todo continuaría tan inmutable como el primer día en que lo había presenciado, del mismo modo en que el cielo cambiaba de colores para repetir tal acción cada día, del mismo modo en que el sol emergía desde este…le gustaba pensar que en cierto modo no todo tenía que cambiar, porque creía con todo su corazón que los detalles hacían la diferencia y que algo tan simple como la lluvia era un acto mágico, ¿No era mágico acaso que tal cantidad de agua pudiera dividirse en gotas y caer a tal velocidad?, ¿No era mágico que la misma niña que había visto caer la lluvia fuera en ese preciso instante una mujer que no había cambiado en su forma de ver el mundo?,¿No era mágico que estuviera ahí junto a quien más amaba? Para ella si era una experiencia mágica, no todo en el mundo debía ser bueno o malo únicamente, ¿Por qué no debía existir un punto intermedio? No todo debía ser malo si se tenía la esperanza y el valor para buscar esa otra perspectiva. Guardando silencio y sintiendo la lluvia mojar su cabello que se le pego a la frente de forma inevitable, Sasuke hubo de reconocer que algo de razón tenía, en ocasiones y por estar inmerso en la vida cotidiana se llevaban a olvidar simples detalles importantes; el silencio un silencio como el que tenía lugar en un bosque, en una cueva, o simplemente ahí juntos…no podía ser obtenido en otro lado, en Konoha reinaba le ajetreo, aun por las noches, la "civilización" había corrompido la base original que se tenía de la vida, lo había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba lejos, y tal vez, fuera la única razón por la que le gustaba estar lejos de Konoha, la tranquilidad que podía respirarse, la misma tranquilidad que Sakura le brindaba con su presencia y que en ese momento con su sonrisa y simplemente ahí bajo la lluvia le hizo ver lo fácil que era cambiar de perspectiva, si ahora se detenía a mirar a su pasado…le parecía ser alguien totalmente diferente, pero solo porque estaba junto la persona adecuada, delo contrario nada de lo que veía, sentía y pensaba tendría lugar, ella era su paz en el mundo._

 _-Lo es- admitió Sasuke finalmente, pero por mucho que este momento fuera perfecto, no era sensato pasar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, deberían partir mañana temprano por supuesto, -deberíamos entrar- aconsejo, no pudiendo evitar embelesarse con su inocencia._

 _-¿Por qué? Me estoy divirtiendo mucho- obvio Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros, apartando los mechones de cabello húmedo que se le pegaban a la frente y las mejillas…una idea surgió de pronto en su mente infantil. -Ven- ánimo entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él, guiándolo a imitarla._

 _-No…- el Uchiha intento negarse, pero le resultaba muy difícil y es que era demasiado graciosa cuando se lo proponía._

 _-Ven- rio, divertida por su negativa._

 _Tenía por esposa a la mujer más persuasiva que había pisado la tierra y que en ese momento lo hizo doblegar su voluntad, aparentemente; viéndola reír emocionada, entrelazo ferreñamente su mano con la de ella, halándola hacia sí, haciéndola reír por la sorpresa, silenciándola con un beso que dejaron los consumiera, ahí bajo la lluvia. El tiempo hubo pasado volando para ambos, solo atinando a reaccionar al encontrarse unos minutos después en la habitación que ambos compartían, como evidente sinónimo de la hospitalidad otorgada por su ayuda…Sasuke cerró la puerta detrás de él, presionando a Sakura contra la pared, solo entonces cediendo ante el impulso que había contenido en el exterior cuando habían caído sobre el lodo y que esta vez, plenamente a solas, lo hizo besarla con una necesidad que consiguió sorprenderlo, porque esta vez no estaba pensando, solo estaba dejando que su deseo por ella lo guiara con un ímpetu hasta entonces no conocido y ante el que Sakura respondió sin dilación alguna, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cada encuentro entre sus labios los hacía desear más y más del otro, aumentando la pasión con cada unión de sus bocas. No sabía que pensar, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, cuando sabía que era posible dejar de pensar y solo actuar…se olvidaba por completo que ella era su compañera en esa misión, se olvidaba por completo de su deber y lo que se esperaba que hiciera y sucumbía a la realidad de que Sakura era su esposa y que la amaba y deseaba a tal punto que bien podía rallar con la locura, más no le importaba. Había existido un tiempo-desde que ambos habían sido Genin y compañeros de equipo-en que había creído que él era indigno de esos sentimientos de parte de ella, que no era quien ella idealizaba o creía que era, especialmente porque ella siempre había sido la criatura más honesta e inocente que había conocido en su vida y esa pureza incorruptible seguía ahí, pero ya no le interesaba pensar si era digno de ese amor o no, porque junto a ella sentía que todo era perfecto, que el tiempo se detenía y que podía dejar de pensar en expectativas o deberes, por una vez sentía que no tenía un peso conque cargar; con ella era libre._

 _Sabía que lo que ya anteriormente le había pedido a Sasuke, estar tan juntos en presencia de terceros, era demasiado y le gustaba pensar que tenía un lugar tan especial en la vida en el corazón de Sasuke como para que, en cada oportunidad en que estaban juntos, fueran totalmente inseparables. Nunca había soñado siquiera con esa posibilidad en el pasado, sus sueños de amor por él habían sufrido muchos quebrantos durante la guerra, y durante los dos años y medio en que no lo había visto había temido que al encontrarse libre de un pasado, Sasuke encontrara a alguien a quien amar, después de todo tenía el derecho de ser feliz y si bien ella sería feliz de saberlo con alguien y viviendo su propia vida…había pecado de egoísmo al desear que esa vida y felicidad fuera con ella, pero gracias a Kami había sido así, de otro modo no sabría qué sería de su vida en ese punto. Sintió el brazo de Sasuke, rodeándola, presionándola hacia él y haciéndola estremecer por su afán de hacerle sentir que era suya y de nadie más, como si temiera que ese presente juntos fuera algo irreal, el mismo sentir que ella tenía y que la hacía ceder a todo cuanto él decidiera hacer. Rompiendo finalmente el beso para recuperar el aliento, pegando sus frentes para no separarse, encontrando sus miradas y sin romper el vínculo que los unía, y sin apartar su mirada de la de él, Sakura desanudo el fajín de su traje, dejándolo caer al suelo junto con la parte superior de este, volviendo a colisionar su boca contra la suya justo a la par con que la ropa chocaba contra el suelo._

 _Un jadeo intento hacer abandono de los labios de ella al sentir la lengua de Sasuke deslizarse contra la de ella, atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, alejándose justo cuando ella comenzaba a seguirle el ritmo, sujetándola de la nuca y haciéndola inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, descendiendo con tempestuosa necesidad a su mandíbula y su cuello, mordiendo suavemente su piel, haciéndola suspirar y rogar por más mientras lo escuchaba susurrarle cuanto la amaba y con la avasalladora sinceridad que solo lo hacía cuando estaban a solas. Se sentía enardecida, poco menos que perdida, sucumbiendo a un placer que-como sabia sucedía en el caso de Sasuke-conseguía desquiciarla por completo y que en ese momento la hizo alejarse de él que no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarle nada, ayudándola a quitarle la camiseta como imperiosamente intento hacer hasta que él hubo acudido en su ayuda. Apenas y Sakura fue capaz de dejar caer la camiseta al suelo, inclinando el cuello al sentir los insistentes labios del Uchiha subyugándola con el doble de ímpetu mientras ella deslizaba sus manos alrededor de su abdomen, movilizando sus manos para acariciarle la espalda y los hombros, arañándolo por inercia apenas y Sasuke le propinó una mordida ligeramente más fuerte con el propósito de dejar una marca, lo que a nada estuvo de hacerla reír. Retrocediendo junto con él, por inercia, Sakura se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama justo en cuanto se hubo quitado el resto de la ropa, observando con disimulado interés como el Uchiha se desabrochaba lo pantalones antes de tenderse sobre ella, reclamando fervientemente sus labios. No estaban más que en ropa interior, separados por el más diminuto de los espacios, prácticamente piel contra piel, con los labios permanentemente unidos y tan juntos como para sentir cada poro de la piel del otro, ansiando exterminar los minúsculos centímetros que los separaban._

 _El Uchiha no tuvo la más mínima necesidad de emitir palabra alguna, sonriendo contra los labios de Sakura que-arqueándose ligeramente-se llevó las manos a la espalda desabrochando su brasier, provocando un éxtasis incomparable en él al sentir su torso chocar contra los senos de ella, solo entonces rompiendo el beso y deslizando sus labios por su cuello, contemplando de sola sayo deseo en cada uno de sus rasgos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y suspirando en un intento por contenerse cuando él quería que hiciera todo lo contrario, quería escucharla decir su nombre como solo ella podía hacerlo. Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto lo sintió deslizar su lengua y sus labios por la piel de sus senos hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, haciéndola poco menos que chillar de placer, mientras que su mano amasaba su otro seno con una pasión suave pero urgente, haciéndole sentir que la electricidad la recorría por completo, finalmente consiguiendo que ella rogara por más mientras sentía esa electricidad concentrarse entre sus piernas. Escuchando lo que tanto había querido oír, Sasuke ascendió hasta recuperar el lugar original, sobre ella y con su rostro frente al suyo, observándose con esa intensidad mediante la que se decían mil y un cosas. Sus labios volvieron a unirse justo antes de que él entrara en ella, acallando un gemido mutuo que murió contra los labios de ambos, entreabriendo los ojos y observándose, sonriendo contra los labios del otro._

 _Rompiendo el beso, que conseguía hacerlos jadear al perder el aliento, Sakura se sostuvo fuertemente de la espalda de Sasuke en cuanto lo sintió retirarse justo para volver a hundirse en ella con un movimiento rudo y seguro, enterrando su rostro contra el costado de su cuello. Sakura no alcanzo a morderse siquiera el labio inferior, arqueándose más contra él y gimiendo sin disimulo alguno en cuanto entre ambos se formó un ritmo constantemente ascendente pero infinitamente placentero, haciéndolos presa de una ráfaga de auténtico goce que ascendía por sus cuerpos, deseándose en cuerpo y alma, más y más a cada segundo. Sintiendo como Sakura le arañaba la espalda y los hombros, Sasuke comenzó a adentrarse una y otra vez, con más fuerza, con más pasión, con más velocidad a cada segundo y minuto que pasaba, abandonando el costado de su cuello, jadeando contra sus senos, atrapándolos entre sus labios, descendiendo su tacto, recorriendo el costado de su cuerpo hasta acariciar sus muslos, disfrutando del sedoso sentir que evocaba en él cada parte de su piel. El placer era insoportable, y aún más aquel acompasado ritmo no cesaba de acelerarse. Se apoyó más contra ella, embistiendo con más fuerza, dejando que sus jadeos, incapaz de respirar con normalidad cual vasallo por esa mujer de autoridad inconcebible, calaran contra la piel de ella. Aquel placer era lo máximo que había sentido en su vida, lo estaba literalmente, volviendo loco, cada vez era mil veces mejor que la anterior. Poco menos que al borde del clímax, los labios de ambos se estrellaron con aún más pasión, gimoteando de forma inentendible contra los labios del otro, apenas y separándose, abrazándose mutuamente y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo oleadas de placer rodar sobre ambos._

 _Cada vez se preguntaba cómo era posible sentir tanto desasosiego, tanta pasión y anhelo por una mujer a quien en algún punto de su existencia había intentado despreciar sin éxito alguno, pero a vida daba muchas vueltas y precisamente a la misma niña inocente y tímida en quien no había reparado hasta cierto día y que en una ocasión había intentado hablar con él, temerosa e incapaz de decirle su nombre, se había vuelto el elixir que aviaba su fuego, el perfume que le permitía respirar, el calor que le permitía vivir y la fortaleza que le impedía rendirse, sin ella estaría completamente perdido. Apartándose el flequillo de la frente tras recuperar el aliento, desvió al mirada hacia Sakura que, a su lado, le daba la espalda, pronta a sucumbir al sueño, lo veía en sus acciones y en el modo en que se aletargaba muy lentamente su respiración, como si necesitase algo para dormir, algo que solo él podía darle y que también necesitaba de ella; con sumo cuidado trazo líneas invisibles sobre la piel de su espalda descubierta, apartando su largo cabello, solo comparable a la seda y sobre el cual estaba impregnado su perfume, pero que en ese momento le obstaculizaba besar esa piel tan dulce y satinada que se estremecía ante su tacto, haciéndolo sentir en poco menos que un pedestal, porque Sakura era solo suya, tanto como él lo era de ella, se pertenecían el uno al otro. No iba a culparla, era normal que estuviera agotada, había sido la heroína del día, pero porque él había querido que lo fuera, después de todo nadie era capaz de las cosa que ella hacía, nadie podía cambiar el corazón de las personas con una sola mirada y una sonrisa, solo ella. Siempre había sido insegura con respecto a su apariencia, no porque no le dijeran que era hermosa—los coqueteos molestos los había oído sobradamente en Konoha durante su ausencia—sino porque ella no veía eso cuando estaba ante un espejo o cuando tenía que ser neutral sobre si y no aspirando a vanidad alguna, pero cuando estaba junto a Sasuke, cuando sentía su tacto, su atención, su presencia…sentía que el mundo era una sombra en la que solo estaban ellos dos, amándose y dejando atrás el tempo, los deberes y todo cuanto terceros pudieran imponerles; ahora y sobre esa cama, todo era perfecto._

 _-Te amo- murmuro Sasuke, únicamente para ella, viéndola sonreír de inmediato._

 _-Y yo te amo a ti- suspiro Sakura, incapaz de dormirse o al menos hasta ese minuto._

 _Esas palabra eran su paz, ese amor era todo lo que necesitaban vivir y sentir para sentirse realizados, ese amor que latía desbocadamente en sus corazones era el_ _centro de su alegría y juntos sentían que podían vislumbrar un paraíso donde fuera, aun en el más inhóspito de los parajes._

* * *

 _-Oímos de usted, señorita Sakura, finalmente podemos verla._

 _-Decían que era muy hermosa, y es verdad._

 _Por la mañana siguiente, en los momentos previos a su partida, Sakura les había pedido un favor a todos los aldeanos, como médico que era había querido ayudar en todo cuanto le fuera posible, examinando a los niños, hombres y mujeres, sentía que no podía continuar el viaje sin llevar a cabo lo que más la llenaba de orgullo y dicha personal en su vida; ayudar a otros, y aun cuando todo hubiera salido a la perfección y nadie padeciera de una condición delicada para que ella depositara su especial atención, las mujeres y los niños le habían pedido que se quedara unos minutos más, todos querían verla y es que sorpresivamente el nombre de la Quinta Hokage—afortunadamente no como apostadora o bebedora empedernida—resonaba un en lugares tan lejanos de Konoha que sabía que ella era su alumna, de hecho Sakura dudaba que alguien no supiera de eso a esas alturas y después de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, porque después de todo ¿Quien más tenía su color de cabello? Esto era literalmente su sello personal o una diana por si querían dispararle una flecha, algo que afortunadamente no había sucedido hasta la fecha. Los niños eran maravillosos y muy dulces, incluso una niña le había obsequiado un pequeño ramo de narcisos, sus flores favoritas, de este lugar se llevaría muy hermosos recueros ye estaba convencida, era el primer lugar en que se había sentido tan feliz luego de su boda, y es que era el primero al que se habían dirigido como objetivo inmediato sin importar que fuera por una misión, pero aun así en esos momentos sentía que estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso porque Toshio y Yosuke estaban esperándola para partir y no querían irse sin despedirse de ella, no necesitaba pensar en Sasuke porque él la esperaría, literalmente estaban atados para toda la vida, así que de nada le serviría irse porque ella lo encontraría donde fuera y viceversa, pero por ahora el recibimiento de estas amables mujeres y aquellos adorables niños le impedía irse, parecía como si poco menos la estuvieran encadenando y atrapando con su afecto, haciéndole sentir como si estuviera en casa._

 _-Muchas gracias por venir, señorita, es un honor para nosotros, con su sonrisa lo ilumina todo- admiro la mujer al frente de todo el grupo, dedicándole una luminosa sonrisa._

 _-Se lo agradezco- aminoro Sakura y es que sentía que le estaban dando demasiado crédito, Sasuke, Toshio y Yosuke merecían ser igualmente elogiados e incluso más._

 _-Me alegra que esté embarazada- celebro la mujer repentinamente, desconcertándola enormemente. -Sera una niña, estoy segura- garantizo posando su mano sobre su vientre, asintiendo ante sus propias palabras._

 _Todas y cada una de las mujeres que la rodearon se obnubilaron de júbilo por la noticia, murmurando elogios entre si y sonriéndole a la pelirosa que se sintió petrificada y confundida, y es que tales palabras la habían tomado de sorpresa, ¿Embarazada? Claro, literalmente Sasuke no le daba tregua ni ella a él en ningún momento libre, y es que se habían vuelto presas de un fuego sin precedentes y que se avivaba en cada oportunidad en que nada parecía capaz de perturbar la paz que compartían, pero…¿A ese punto? Desde la boda estaba tomando precauciones muy marcadas, no quería embarazarse aun y no solo por el hecho de disfrutar amenamente de su vida como una mujer casada, sino más bien porque no quería hacerlo sin el consentimiento de Sasuke por temor a ilusionarlo anticipadamente si llegaba a albergar alguna sospecha. Lo que más quería en el mundo era hacer feliz a Sasuke y darle una familia, pero no podía intentar e intentar incansablemente en cada oportunidad, estaban en un viaje, llevando a cabo misiones; embarazarse podía resultar complicado y peligroso, no quería que Sasuke se preocupara en exceso pro ella si eso pasaba a esas alturas. Además, Sasuke y ella aún eran jóvenes, cuando un hijo o hija de ambos debiera venir al mundo pues bien, pero hasta entonces ni siquiera habían sacado el tema, ¿Cómo era posible? Sakura no quiso sonar descortés o altanera pero por lo menos en ese instante hubo creído que quizás se tratara de una broma o un deseo hacia el futuro, pero hasta ese momento era materialmente imposible que estuviera embarazada, a menos que….no supo porque pero se le vino a la mente uno de esos esporádicos días en que ni Sasuke ni ella habían tomado muy en cuenta la protección precisamente, ¿Era posible que estuviera embarazada?, Más bien, ¿Cómo es que esa mujer podía saberlo? Su mente se asió a esa idea tan lógica, esbozando una sonrisa tras supera su confusión, agradecida por las palabras de aquella afable mujer, pero teniendo que desmentirla porque estaba segura de no estar embarazada, tener sexo una o dos veces sin protección no podía dar inmediatamente tal conclusión, ¿Cierto? Intento creerlo por más que sus propios recuerdos le estuvieran jugando en contra._

 _-Lo siento señora, pero no estoy embarazada- aclaro Sakura cuidadosamente, no deseando ofender a esa mujer tan amable._

 _-He sido partera toda mi vida y he visto a cientos de mujeres, reconozco cuando una mujer está embarazada con solo verla- garantizo la mujer, insistiendo en sus palabras._

 _La mujer ante ella tenía una bondad e inocencia incorruptible que provenía del interior de su alma y que se veía reflejadas en la profundidad de esos ojos semejantes a dos esmeraldas y la había visto junto a los niños, tenía un aura naturalmente maternal, pero no era eso o que evocaba su diagnóstico, una mujer feliz y embarazada no dejaba de sonreír y esa joven tenía una sonrisa tal que conquistaba a todos, su semblante prácticamente lo gritaba desde el interior de su vientre, estaba embrazada. Tragando saliva de forma inaudible, Sakura apretó su mano por sobre la tela de su traje, a la altura de su vientre, eligiendo creer en las palabras de la mujer aunque fuera por un instante, ¿era posible?, ¿Realmente podía estar embarazada?..._ Sintiendo la luz del sol contra sus parpaos, Sakura se removió sobre la cama, sintiendo como por fin la bruma del sueño se despejaba y le permitía despertar, no sabía por cuantas horas o una cantidad de tiempo indefinido había estado dormida, era difícil saberlo si sus sueños estaban plagados de recuerdos, recuerdos tan felices y que actualmente contrastaban mucho con las dificultades por las que pasaba. Recordaba esa mujer tan sabía y que había tenido razón todo el tiempo, apenas dos días después de ese instante había corroborado que estaba embarazada y no había en que Sasuke o ella no agradecieran por tener a Sarada en sus vidas, ella era la prueba más indeleble de lo mucho que se amaban y de que aun a través de la distancia estaban juntos como se habían prometido a sí mismos que siempre lo estaría. Perezosamente y como u gato se estiro sobre la cama de hospital, observando el techo y las paredes blancas, afortunadamente la ventana le enseñaba el exterior porque de otro modo y se hubiera levantado, por más que fuera médico no le gustaban los hospitales en el plano de ser paciente, pero en esos momentos Sakura no pudo protestar o tener deseos de levantarse, cargada de melancolía, sintiendo que se había equivocado mucho y que tal vez Sarada pudiera odiar a Sasuke por su silencio, pero aunque había sido lo que había tenido que hacer, eso no calmaba en nada su corazón.

-Qué bueno que despertaste- saludo Shizune, ingresando en la habitación con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-No tengo el sueño pesado, Shizune, tarde o temprano tenía que abrir los ojos- sonrió Sakura más para contentarla que porque se sintiera realmente feliz, -¿Cómo estoy?- curioseo sin demasiado interés, sentándose sobre la cama para charlar mejor.

-¿Cómo crees?- contesto Shizune, no considerándose la persona adecuada para regañarla, pero era la única que estaba para hacer. -Si lady Tsunade te viera…

-Por favor, no quiero un sermón- pidió la Haruno, masajeándose las sienes y peinando distraídamente su cabello con sus manos.

-Bien- acepto la Kato, rindiéndose a discutir y decidiendo no molestarla, lo que menos necesitaba era eso.

-¿Y Sarada?, ¿Aun está molesta conmigo?- pregunto Sakura, no pudiendo ignorar el miedo que tenía su corazón.

Como recuerdo de lo sucedido y la discusión entre ambas, sentía como si le hubieran golpeado a nuca con algo, sensación inequívoca de que se había desmayado, pero nada de eso podría pesar ni en sueños; solo tenían la una a la otra en ese lugar llamado mundo y sin importar que ambas deseara que Sasuke estuviera cerca, eso no era temporalmente posible, más contraria a su hija, Sakura tenía esperanza de que surgieran tiempos mejores, quería creer que al final y aun cuando todo dijera o presagiara lo contrario, algo bueno habría de salir de todo eso, pero en ese proceso no quería que su hija se enfadara con ella por solo no poder responder sus preguntas que eran muy similares a las que ella misma había tenido en su día, pero que si había podido contestar. Pero saber la verdad no era relativamente mejor en ciertas ocasiones, recordaba que al saber la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha y sobre que Naruto era un Jinchūriki…se le había oprimido el corazón como nunca, saber la verdad era necesario ero doloroso al mismo tiempo y lo que Sakura menos deseaba era que su hija—siendo tan joven—tuviera que entender o identificarse con ese sufrimiento y que tenía tanta relevancia en la vida familiar de los tres, pero también sabía que no podía ocultarles las cosas a Sarada, de niña había sido fácil responder a su vagas preguntas pero ahora ya casi era una adolescente y esas respuestas vagas ya no eran suficientes en ninguna medida sin importar que la confidencialidad para con su aldea y todo lo que conocía requirieran que guardara silencio. Quizás ya había llegado el momento de que su hija finalmente supiera la verdad. Shizune se sintió culpable e inquieta pro la preocupación de Sakura, solo era una madre que se desvivía por cumplir con su deber como lo haría cualquier mujer que sintiera amor por quien había nacido de su propio vientre y a quien amara con el corazón, pero era como si la vida y el destino mismos se empeñaran en hacer su existencia una odisea, al igual que en el caso de Sasuke y Sara, porque no podía considerarse de otra forma que precisamente fueran ellos que tuvieran que librar lo peor, no otros, pero Shizune no podía olvidar lo que Sarada había hecho, había seguido a Naruto para ver a Sasuke y Sakura necesitaba saberlo, quizás la preocupara más , lo que por supuesto no era sensato, pero era menos digno y sensato mentirle y no haría algo así en ese momento, no con ella.

-Hay algo que quizás quieras saber- inicio Shizune con la vida calma y tacto, recibiendo un asentimiento de Sakura que le indico que prosiguiera. -Sasuke envió una carta, Naruto le pidió a Shikamaru que te la entregara, pero ya que estabas dormida, yo la recibí- rebusco en el interior del dobladillo de su vestido, tendiéndole la carta a Sakura.

-¿Es algo serio?- inquirió la Haruno, desdoblando la carta, pero aun sin leerla.

-No lo sabemos, pero Naruto fue a ver a Sasuke en caso de que deban tomarse medidas preventivas- tranquilizo, apretándose la manos al ver que su tono calmado la había sosegado lo suficiente.

-¿Qué más?- Sakura leyó la carta que si bien era escueta como cualquier otra, decía lo suficiente para considerar que lo que Sasuke había visto pudiera ser una amenaza y muy rea. El silencio de la Kato la preocupo, haciéndola levantar la mirada. -Shizune, ¿Dónde está mi hija?- la ausencia de Sarada la estaba preocupando y mucho, lo que menos deseaba era que corriera algún peligro.

-Sarada se enteró, de alguna forma, de que Naruto dejaría la aldea para hablar con Sasuke- inicio Shizune, teniendo sumo cuidado de la forma en que plasmaba las palabras, dejando lo peor o lo más grave para el final, -y fue tras él- murmuro como conclusión, evadiendo la abrumada y sorprendida mirada de Sakura.

-¿Qué Sarada se fue tras Naruto?- repitió ella, incrédula.

-Eso dijo Shikamaru- contesto Shizune, ya que carecía de más información.

-¿A dónde iba?- inquirió la Haruno, recobrándose de su sorpresa inicial y apartando las sabanas con el propósito de levantarse de la cama.

-¿Quién dijo que podías moverte?- discutió la Kato, sujetándole las muñecas y obligándola a mantenerse sobre la cama. -Debe tener muchas preguntas que hacerle a Sasuke, es comprensible- empatizo.

Sarada era una niña, una niña que había tenido que aceptar vivir con la ausencia de su padre sin saber la verdad, su situación de hecho no era nada diferente de la de Sasuke a su edad, presa de las mentiras, presa de la voluntad de otros y es que aun cuando intentaran protegerla de ese modo nadie parecer reparar en el sufrimiento que de todas formas le estaban provocando y Shizune consideraba que no era justo que esto siguiera así. Era sorpresivo para Sakura enterarse de esta decisión por parte de su hija, pero de momento—aun por unos minutos—estaba imposibilitada para actuar, aun sentía como le daba vueltas la cabeza y como si sus propias piernas pudiera fallarle al levantarse, ya no era la misma adolescente que había participado en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, ya no era la misma mujer que había acompañado a Sasuke en su viaje y no lo decía solo en el sentido físico o en la forma en que el tiempo había pasado para ella, no, se refería a los cambios que su alma y espíritu habían sufrido y que la herían de solo verse al espejo, por culpa de otros y de su propia reacción es que había cambiado su esencia y al pensarlo no sabía cómo podría ver a Sasuke a los ojo, porque ya no era la misma mujer de quien se había despedido y nada le pesaba tanto como esta resolución, sin importar lo humana que fuera. El mundo siempre llamaba a descubrir sus secretos y como humanos que eran la curiosidad nacía de ellas desde que su conciencia se abría y esa curiosidad no hacía más que aumentar a medida que esa curiosidad no satisfecha se veía aumentada, duplicada, quintuplicada por la frustración de no obtener respuestas…nunca podrían proteger a Sarada para siempre, eso ella y Sasuke lo sabía bien aun a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que habían llevado a cabo desde el primer día en que la habían tenido en sus vidas, pero era difícil no llegar a ser sobreprotectores como padres, ejerciendo sus roles aun a través de la distancia, pero Sarada no sabía eso porque era imperativo que la misión y labor que Sasuke llevaba a cabo permaneciera secreta, esa era parte de la vida que un Shinobi debía llevar como carga personal y Sarada debería entenderlo si quería formar parte de ese mundo, porque no había otra opción, ni había vuelta atrás.

-Se supone que debía mantenerla a salvo- murmuro Sakura, negando para si con decepción por sus propios errores, -evitar que estuviera en medio de…todo esto- se llevó una de las manos a las sienes, intentando pensar en una solución lo más pronto posible.

No le gustaba pensar eso, pero en momentos como ese sentía que había fallado completamente como madre, pero tenía que arreglar las cosas y proteger a su hija.

* * *

Hasta entonces Sarada había figurado infinitos panoramas en su mente soñadora, había creído que el momento preciso en que se reuniría con su padre seria o que siempre había soñado sin importar que en esta oportunidad su madre no estuviera a su lado para hacerle compañía, a pesar de todo eso había albergado fe de que todo fuera tan o casi tan maravilloso como siempre había deseado y anhelado que lo fuera…pero soñar era algo fácil, en los pensamientos todo era posible pero nadie solía detenerse a pensar el modo realista en que todos estos sueños y fantasías fueran desarmados en algún momento, ¿Por qué lo harían? Era demasiado fácil soñar con el final feliz y la belleza de futuro que se extendía ante sus ojos, pensar en lo negativo no era algo habitual a ojos de nadie por lo que para Sarada ver que el panorama o cuadro con el que siempre había soñado se hiciera trizas ante sus ojos, viendo como su padre no era siquiera capaz de reconocerla, era como si materialmente le estuviera oprimiendo el corazón y quitándole el aliento mientras pensaba las mil y un posibilidades por la que él no la reconocería además del hecho de que no la había visto desde que tenía memoria, viéndose apuntada por el filo de su espada y que por su sola respuesta silenciosa y su propio reflejo sobre el metal, le impedía hablar, congelada por el miedo y la incertidumbre la incertidumbre de poder morir en cualquier momento y todo porque él no la recordaba, pero ella si a él. Se encogió y sobresalto en su lugar al sentir que la espada se enterraba su lado, sobre la columna, haciéndole saber que aquello no era ninguna broma, su padre no la reconocía en lo absoluto, creía que ella era una amenaza y si no hacía algo pronto estaba convencida de que su vida sería algo a tomar sin el menor titubeo, idea que se afianzo aún más contra su corazón que latía desbocado al ver la mano de su padre alargarse hacia ella, como si pensara tomarla del cuello…entonces y sin pensarlo su voz salió en un alarido de temor, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, no sabiendo que pasaría con ella.

-¡Papá!- chillo Sarada, aterrada.

Cualquier idea, cualquier posibilidad que Sasuke hubiera albergado en su mente hasta ese punto, creyendo que no estaba ante una niña inocente sino más bien ante un enemigo como lo había sido ese niño a quien había visto anteriormente, pero ahora y escuchando el timbre de voz de esta niña y las palabras pronunciadas, sintió como si un torrente de agua fría le cayera por la espalda o aun peor, porque dudaba que algo material pudiera haberlo sorprendido tanto, imposibilitándole moverse y quedarse petrificado observando a esta niña; su hija. Incontables veces se había imaginado como seria este día, se había imaginado como sería su hija la próxima vez que la vieran la última vez había sido una inocente niña que ni siquiera había cumplido dos años y en la última fotografía que tenia de ella había tenido cuatro, pero el pasar del tiempo era sorpresivo y Sasuke había pensado en muchas ocasiones la forma en que su hija cambiaria con cada nuevo día, como seria y que detalles de Sakura y él se verían impresos en sus rasgos que ya habían sido notorios e su infancia, pero que la harían similar y a la vez diferente de ellos dos. A simple vista Sarada aparentaba ser un calco exacto de Sakura, incluso sentía el mismo temple angelical brotar de ella a través de sus ojos sin importar que su color y profundidad distara totalmente de ellos, asemejándose más bien a los suyos pero increíblemente siendo diferente a la vez; el delicado contorno de los ojos, la forma de las mejillas y el mentón, la nariz, la frente…era increíble la forma en que hasta los más mínimos detalles en el rostro de su hija eran un cuadro idéntico del rostro de su esposa, pero había señales distintivas, leves rasgos que tendían a asemejarla a él que se sentía más abrumado y perdido que nunca por solo poder observarla, era como sumergirse en un profundo sueño a tal grado que no se sabía dónde terminaba el sueño y comenzaba la realidad porque una parte de su mente le decía que esta instancia era imposible, ¿Por qué estaba su hija allí?, ¿Por qué había corrido semejante riesgo? Estas preguntas inmediatamente hicieron que temiera lo peor por su esposa, solo ella podría evitar que Sarada hiciera algo así y estuviera donde estaba ahora, justo frente a él.

-¿Eres tú, Sarada?- repitió Sasuke, recibiendo un vago asentimiento de su hija que entrecerró la mirada hacia él únicamente. -Ya veo- suspiro de forma casi inaudible, recobrando la calma y enfundando su espada.

-Yo te reconocí en cuanto te vi- murmuro la Uchiha más para sí, pero imposibilitada de acallar su propio corazón.

Nada había resultado ser lo que ella había imaginado que seria, bueno, salvo el hecho de que su padre era tan o más guapo de como lo había visto en la fotografía que aun llevaba consigo, pero ahora finalmente parte de lo que su madre había podido decirle cobraba sentido, su estoicismo, su frialdad, el modo en que le resultaba casi imposible comprenderlo si no supiera todo lo que sabía de él, y por más confuso que fuera una vaga parte de ella lo entendió porque sabía parte de los hechos de su vida y de lo que lo había llevado hasta ese punto, además y que después de todo ese niño llamado Shin la había atacado también haciendo evidente que bajar la guardia no fuera en lo absoluto una estrategia sensata a emplear, pero nada de eso parecía querer cobrar sentido e importancia en su subconsciente, no mientras su corazón le gritaba una y otra vez que sin importar como fuera su padre no había podido reconocerla, ¿y por qué? Seguía sin tener esta respuesta, pero a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores ahora si tenía la oportunidad de hacer preguntas y no la desperdiciaría por nada del mundo. Pero ni aun sabiendo que debían hablar de cualquier forma posible porque era preciso ante la cantidad de años que habían pasado separados le uno del otro, padre e hija no encontraron las palabras adecuadas con las que hablar, solo pudiendo observar con silenciosa curiosidad en los ojos del otro, Sarada intentando descifrar las razones y pensamientos de su padre para estar lejos de ella y su madre, y Sasuke intentando entender que podría haberla llevado a buscarlo, corriendo un riesgo innecesario en el proceso, no podía entenderlo, no podían entenderse el uno al otro, no en ese momento. Siendo estos los pensamientos de ambos, quizás fue precisamente esta la razón por la que en parte se sintieron aliviados cuando el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose los hijos romper el enlace entre sus miradas, dirigiéndolas hacia Naruto y Chouchou que cruzaron el umbral, Sarada se sintió avergonzada por haberlos dejado atrás, pero había sido necesario y aun lo consideraba así pese a lo que había sucedido, porque necesitaba respuestas.

-Imagine que estarías aquí- sonrió Naruto, manteniendo la puerta abierta para que la Akimichi entrara junto con él.

-Sarada, ¿Por qué te fuiste así?...- Chouchou se silenció a sí misma, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos, nunca había visto a alguien tan atractivo en su vida, era como un sueño.

-Perdona el retraso, Sasuke- se disculpó el Uzumaki, esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué significa esto, Naruto?, ¿Por qué trajiste a estas niñas contigo…?- protesto el Uchiha de inmediato, ocultando su preocupación por que todo esto se hubiera hecho sin su consentimiento, creía haber dejado las cosas muy claras para Naruto, esto no era admisible en lo absoluto.

-Se siente bien, pero creo que era más pesada- opinó Chouchou sosteniendo la mano del hombre por sobre su coronilla, tomándose el atrevimiento de " _comprobar_ " si este hombre tan guapo era su padre o no, pero por desgracia no lo era.

-¿Qué significa esto?- inquirió Sasuke, comenzando a sentirse más confundido cuanto más tiempo pasaba aunque en este último caso Naruto podía entenderlo y es que Chouchou entorpecía un tanto la situación

-Vine a verte, papá- soltó Sara abruptamente haciendo un inmediato silencio que le dio la oportunidad perfecta. -Cuando supe que el Séptimo vendría a verte, lo seguí, porque…quiero preguntarte algo- intento no titubear más era difícil iniciar una relación con su padre y obtener repuestas al mismo tiempo, pero ya no quería más mentiras.

-¿Qué es?- permitió Sasuke, más que dispuesto a escuchar lo que su hija tuviera que decir.

-Bueno…la verdad…es sobre mi mamá- la voz de la Uchiha tembló un poco producto del nerviosismo, pero ya que tenía la atención e su adre como tanto había deseado, no podía generar más preámbulos, no a esa alturas, -¿Mi mamá es de verdad mi mamá?- indago con máxime seriedad.

La pregunta estaba hecha sin importar las consecuencias, quería una respuesta y solo su padre podía dársela.

* * *

-Tomo esa vieja foto de Taka, y supongo que las preguntas que tiene son unas que solo su padre puede responder- abdujo Shizune, encogiéndose de hombros, no sabiendo que otra repuesta darle a Sakura para animarla aunque fuera un poco, -¿Le ha dicho quienes aparecen en la foto?- curioseo inevitablemente y es que Sakura mantenía muy en secreto su vida y la de Sarada, quizás porque sintiera desconfianza de muchos quienes la rodeaban y con justa razón.

-No, le he hablado a Sarada sobre el pasado de Sasuke y lo que hizo, pero ¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería, si doy nombres?- la Haruno dejo la pregunta en el aire como si pudiera resolverse sola, pero ella entendía el peso tras ella, no Shizune. -Sarada es muy curiosa cuando se lo propone, y es capaz de todo con tal de obtener respuestas, en eso es idéntica a Sasuke- menciono con una vaga sonrisa, apartando la mirada y observando pro la ventana en su lugar, -y él sabe tan bien como yo que tal curiosidad lleva al peligro, hay muchos que aun rondan, y al ser la única Uchiha de esta generación, no me sorprendería que le sucediera algo terrible si saliera de la aldea sola, desprotegida- trago saliva de forma inaudible, temiendo no poder proteger a su hija, pero confiaba o quería creer que Sasuke podría protegerla, él y Naruto. -Pero me consuela que Naruto este con ella, y me da tiempo- medito en voz alta, decidida a marchar al encuentro de su hija, pero por otro lado la melancolía no conseguía abandonarla. -Que niña…- suspiro, sintiendo como si una puñalada se le clavara en el corazón.

Decidida, Sakura aparto las sabanas, irguiéndose y haciendo oídos sordos de Shizune que hasta ese momento tan rotundamente se había opuesto, pero que ahora y aun a regañadientes se levando de la cama continua, situándose junto a la puerta, sabía que no podía detener a Sakura, no podía detener el corazón de una madre y esposa devota que solo velaba por garantizar el bienestar de su hija y su esposo, otros dudarían pero Sakura no y es por esto que Shizune no se opondría a dejarla partir. Arreglando e cabello con las manos y sacudiendo y alisándose la ropa, Sakura ni siquiera se molestó en tender la cama, no tenía tiempo para eso, lo único que sabía—mientas se dirigía hacia la puerta que Shizune abrió para ella, permitiéndole partir—era que tenía que ir en una dirección que seguir, tenía que proteger su hija y no le confiaría esa protección a nadie salvo a Sasuke y para que tal cosa sucediera ella misma debería ser testigo presencial de que su hija estuviera a salvo, esta vez las imposiciones de la aldea y las normas Shinobi bien podía irse al demonio y a ella en nada le hubiera importado, ella y su familia ya habían sacrificado mucho por la alea hasta entonces, pero eso ese acababa ahora; se reuniría con Sasuke y con su hija y no había más que hablar.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?!- Naruto chillo de incredulidad, la pregunta que acababa de oír era una completa locura.

Hasta ese punto de sus vidas Naruto había escuchado muchas cosas descabelladas en su vida, algunas dicha por él mismo, otros por aliados y otros por enemigos o meros conocidos, pero las maravillas nunca terminaban, pero esta pregunta tan descabellada superaba todo aquello que Naruto hubiera podido llegar a imaginar, tenía que ser una broma o algo así, solo eso podía ser. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño con confusión Sasuke supuso que Sarada era más imaginativa de lo que Sakura había escrito que seria y obviamente sus dudas habían desencadenado esta pregunta tan descabellada, su ausencia había generado que las respuestas que Sakura podida dar para justificarlo fueran insuficientes y no culpaba a Sarada, él también había padecido por la difícil situación de no encontrar respuestas, tomando decisiones alocadas en el proceso, pero por ahora y aunque fuera necesario no podía ni quería pensar en esta duda sino más bien en lo que había conducido a Sarada hasta él. Su hija estaba frente a él, estaba a salvo y de eso se preocuparía de ahora en más y aun a costa de su vida de ser preciso, pero…por otro lado no sabía nada sobre Sakura, no sabía si estaba bien o no pero algo le decía que no era lo primero porque de ser así Sarada no estaría ante él, Sakura no hubiera permitido que algo así sucediera, y conociendo lo terca que era su esposa Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que quizás—como en ocasiones anteriores—habría dicho que estaba bien, aun cuando no lo estuviera en realidad, Sakura insistía en mantenerse de pie y combatiendo sin importar que su propio cuerpo le gritara por descanso, en eso ambos eran idénticos, poseían el mismo espíritu combativo que no se rendía ni claudicaba ante nadie, pero Sasuke solo pudo rogar porque no fuera nada grave, aunque por ahora la única forma que tenia de obtener una respuesta era su hija que a su vez necesitaba una respuesta de su parte.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sasuke, no teniendo la intención de contestarle, no sin saber detalles sobre Sakura.

-¿Qué paso…?- reitero Sarada, apretando las manos hasta casi conseguir herirse, su paciencia había llegado a su límite, ahora no podía callar. -¡Nunca estas en casa, eso es lo que pasa!, ¿Es que te mataría pasar tiempo conmigo y mamá? ¿O es que te da igual olvidar el rostro de tu propia hija?- soltó presa de una cólera que nunca antes había sentido, buscado distraída y rápidamente en el interior del bolso que llevaba extrayendo la fotografía que tantas dudas le causaba, alzándola para que su padre la viera, -¿Quién es esta mujer, a tu lado, usando los mismo lentes que yo?, ¿Realmente pensaste que yo, tu hija, solo le preguntaría a mamá sobre esto?- esta última pregunta fue pronunciada con sarcasmo, pero para frustración de Sarada su padre continuaba tan estoico e indiferente como en un principio, como si nada pudiera afectarlo, -¡Mamá no me dice nada, y tú nunca estas! No les puedo creer, ¿Por qué todo se tornó así?- inevitablemente tuvo que detenerse para recobrar sutilmente el aliento, tragando saliva para que su voz no se quebrara por sus emociones. -Solo dímelo, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo y que has estado haciendo?- apretó los dientes con exasperación al decir esto último, porque no conseguía entender que lo había mantenido lejos de ella y su madre, como si no las amara.

Una parte de Sasuke obvio el hecho de que todas y cada una de estas maculas, de estas críticas e injurias eran algo que se merecía, ni aun cuando esa parte negativa de su pasado estuviera ahora prácticamente olvidada, él nunca podría olvidar los sentimientos que había tenido y que en parte aun tenia, era imposible olvidar parte de su naturaleza porque había actos que había cometido de los que no se arrepentían, más se había jurado a si mismo que nada doblegara o esclavizara ni su vida ni su existencia y el odio era lo primero que mantenía alejado de su corazón en memoria de su hermano y lo que él había hecho por su futuro. Sarada sabia toda la verdad sobre él, sabía de los crímenes que había cometido y porque, Sakura se había tomado la molestia de otorgarle sentido y lógica, pero su hija no sabía todo, no sabía los nombres de quienes había estado involucrados junto con él y prefería que esto continuara así, si Sarada persistía en su curiosidad correría todos los peligros que él había intentado exterminar y alejar de ella durante su ausencia, pero también sabía que no podría proteger a su hija para siempre, llegaría el momento en que estuviera imposibilitado porque ella debería luchar y defenderse por sí misma, pero hasta ese día la protegería tanto como a Sakura. La primera vez que había visto a Sarada, como una inocente bebé…inevitablemente había pensado en el incierto futuro que se cerniría sobre ella algún día; sufrimiento, dolor, perdida, temor, angustia, mentiras…él había pasado por todo esto, sabía que el mundo corrompía a la gente, era un lugar donde se debía luchar para sobrevivir y nada garantizaba—en ningún sentido—una vida más fácil para un Shinobi, pero si Sarada quería seguir ese camino es que tarde o temprano tenía que entenderlo, Sakura y él habían pasado por lo mejor y peor de sus vidas antes de tener a Sarada, y por lo mismo es que vivían para protegerla, ese era el deber de cualquier padre en el mundo y aunque no hubiera estado presente, pero lo había deseado con el alma; había deseado poder estar a cada momento junto a su esposa y su hija, pero tanto en su caso como en el de Sakura y Sarada…la vida nunca les había pedido su opinión. Sarada bien podía llegar a odiarlo, no le faltaban razones para hacerlo y a él no le importaría que fuera así, pero prefería eso a que ella corriera peligro, prefería vivir sabiendo que lo odiaba en vez de estar cerca de ella y no poder protegerla como había conseguido hacer hasta entonces y no cambiaría de parecer.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- contesto Sasuke escuetamente.

La última vez que había dado esa respuesta hace muchísimo tiempo había sido igualmente ante una niña, una inocente Genin de doce años y cabellos rosados que había estado enamorad de él y cuya inocencia aún continuaba existiendo, y aun hoy sus razones para decir estas palabras eran las mismas; entonces había querido proteger a Sakura si importar que ello conllevara alejarla de sí mismo, sin importar que eso significara no verla, si importar que entonces hubiera tenido que abandonar la aldea, arrepintiéndose por mucho tiempo el no haberla llevado consigo, el no haber pasado más tiempo con ella, pero eso era pasado, un pasado que no se podía, cambiar. Ahora decía estas palabras para su hija, por su protección, porque su compromiso con la aldea requería confidencialidad, Sakura había tenido que hacer lo mismo en su ausencia y él no podría entender ni en sueños lo difícil que debía ser mentirle o guardarle secretos la misma persona que vivía junto a ella, la última persona que había tenido el gusto de conocer y que había tenido razones de fuerza mayor para hacer tal cosa había sido su hermano Itachi y él había tenido grandes razones para hacerlo; el bienestar de la aldea y quienes vivían e ella, por esos ideales es que Sasuke vivía y perseguía el camino que había elegido, por su hermano y por el bien de otros. Había esperado muchas respuestas o al menos una porque ya no podía más con los secretos, había tenido fe en que su padre podría responder una pregunta, tan solo una bastaría para hacerle sentir que no todo en su maldita vida era una mentira, pero la respuesta de su parte la hubo dejado helada, era como si él no la amara, como si no se preocupara por ella, no era una mentira disfrazada como lo había hecho su madre por tanto tiempo, era una verdad que se le hubo clavado en el corazón como una daga, aturdiéndola, pero haciéndole ver que ya no sabía en quien podía o no podía confiar, mucho menos en su padre a quien no conocía, porque esa era la triste verdad, aunque el hombre ante ella fuera su padre, aunque ambos fueran Uchihas y compartieran la misma sangre…no lo conocía, ni él a ella.

-Bien, olvídalo- se rindió Sarada.

La Akimichi se mantuvo en silencio, reservándose su opinión para sí mientras veía partir a su amiga—no molestándose en cerrar la puerta tras de si—a quien jamás había visto tan molesta y frustrada en toda su vida. Era preocupante para Naruto ser testigo de una situación así, le recordaba el modo en que Sakura había sufrido y aguantado tanta afrenta cuando los tres habían sido Genin, cuando había tenido que arriesgar incluso su vida por Sasuke, un tiempo en que todo había parecido oscuro aún más oscuro de lo que era actualmente, y aun hoy Naruto se preguntaba en ocasiones si ese amor era correspondido, no quería resultar ofensivo en ningún contexto con Sakura ni mucho menos con Sasuke, pero el Uchiha era alguien casi imposible de leer y que siempre reservaba su opinión para sí mismo, incapaz de compartir sus sentimientos con nadie, siempre considerando que podía llevar cualquier carga por sí mismo y que no necesitaba de nadie, una característica que ni aun el tiempo o sus ideales habían conseguido cambiar pero Naruto no lo culpaba por pensar así, el mismo había creído y hecho igual muchas veces, pero esta vez todo era diferente, se trataba de su propia hija, todo lo demás debería quedar de lado por ella, pero Sasuke—como siempre—no parecía sentir nada. Sarada estaba permitiendo que las emociones la controlaran y como Shinobi que aspiraba a ser esto era un completo error, que Sasuke había cometido antes, que Sakura había cometido antes, si ellos habían aprendido de la vida del modo en que lo hacían aun en este punto de sus vidas, Sarada no podía conocer el mundo de otra forma, esa era la realidad, si se aspiraba cumplir algo u obtener respuestas se debía ser paciente, se debía ser tolerante y se debía aprender a ser cauto manteniendo las emociones en un punto muerto en pro de algo aún más importante, algo que incluso Sakura con lo emocional que era había aprendido a hacer, pues Sarada habría de hacer igual, si ella no lo aprendía ahora y por él, nunca podría aguantar la clase de mundo en el que tendría que continuar viviendo y aunque lo odiara…Sasuke elegía se quien le diera a entender esto.

-¿No deberías hablar con Sarada? Decirle porque no regresas a la aldea- advirtió el Hokage, preocupado por los sentimientos de esa niña y que en momentos así le recordaba tanto a Sakura.

-Saber porque hago, lo que hago, solo la inquietaría innecesariamente- discutió Sasuke, considerando cínico que quien sintiera compasión fuera Naruto precisamente, ya que él hacia igual con su propio hijo y eso Sasuke lo sabía bien.

-Puede que te acabe odiando- previno Naruto finalmente, porque ningún pare merecía tal condena, menos Sasuke.

-Tiene a Sakura- obvio el Uchiha, silenciando a Uzumaki, -a mí no me necesita, no tanto como cree- contrario convencido de esto.

Ni siquiera él creía en sus palabras, necesitaba de Sarada tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él y a Sakura, pero amaba a su esposa y a su hija, y por el bien de ambas las protegería erradicando cualquier amenaza, no viviría tranquilizo hasta entonces.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento encarecidamente haber tardado pero quería hacer extenso este capitulo que levaba planeando desde hace tiempo, disculpándome por la demora de todo corazón pero esperando satisfacerlos a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores :3 había prometido actualizar " **La Bella & La Bestia**" esta semana y " **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito Mei & Mikoto**" el fin de semana y lo cumpliré, dedicándome toda la semana a ello porque **el lunes 12 volveré a clases** ,pero cumpliendo con lo dicho mi rutina no cambiara en nada, lo prometo :3 también les recuerdo que **finalice el guion completo-diálogos y detalles menores-de la futura adaptación de la película "Avatar"** , por lo que les pido a los interesados que comenten cuando quieren que inicie el fic u otro que tengan en mente, esperando contar con su aprobación, por supuesto :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas mis historias, prometiendo iniciar los bosquejos de la secuela cuanto antes siendo que ya hice la portada :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 aclaro que los recuerdos dentro de este capitulo tienen lugar luego del capitulo " **Matrimonio Uchiha** " y antes de " **Una Noticia Maravillosa** ", el próximo capitulo se titulara " **Reencuentro** " por lo que dejo a su imaginación los acontecimientos que sucederán :3 También les reitero que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** " (siguiendo el final que haré para el fic de " **El Siglo Magnifico; La Sultana Sakura** " e inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** "), " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion-de la primera película-ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", que prometo actualizar cuando tenga tiempo) " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las **películas del universo de "el Conjuro" y que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año** :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	28. ¿Reencuentro o Separación?

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes ( **Sasuke,** **Sakura** y **Sarada** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Sentada sola y fuera de la torre, sobre el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y la vista baja, Sarada se mantuvo callada y reflexiva, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando su mente se veía turbada por pensamientos confusos agresivos para su persona. Se suponía que este día en particular, debería ser el mejor día de su vida; se había reencontrado co su padre, finalmente había podido ver a sus ojos y él a los suyos, finalmente no habían barreras de por medio que les impidieran estar cerca, finalmente había escuchado su voz, visto su rostro y concentrado en él todas y cada una de sus esperanzas…pero nada era lo que había soñado que seria, todas y cada una de sus esperanza se habían disipado por completo en un segundo. Todas las palabras e historias de su madre por fin tenían sentido, era aún más guapo de lo que hubiera imaginado, ni sus mayores anhelos le habían permitido imaginar cómo sería verlo, pero no era el hombre comprensivo, amable y atento que su madre había dicho que era, le aprecia estar frente a un extraño y eso era para ella; frió, distante, indiferente. ¿Cómo se suponía que se dirigieran la palabra? Ni siquiera la había reconocido, perfectamente podría haberla matado sin saberlo, ¿Qué diablos se suponía que esperara?, ¿Cómo tener deseos de enfrentarse a él e iniciar todo de borro y cuenta nueva? Simplemente no podía. A metros de ella y tras haber salido de la torre, Chouchou se ocultó tras una gran roca que conseguía camuflarla, observando preocupada la espalda de Sarada que si bien no estaba llorando, sufría en silencio y ella no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su mejor amiga.

-La verdad es que no soy buena con este tipo de situaciones…- sabia como tratar los sentimientos con la mayoría de las personas, como distraerlos…pero Sarada no era como cualquier persona. Devorando la última patata frita, reparo que la bolsa que sostenía estaba vacía, más ni lenta ni perezosa no tardo e sacar otra de su morral y animarse devorando la bolsa, -cuando me las acabe, iré a hablar con ella- decidió, necesitando su propio tiempo.

Estaba convencida de que Sarada la entendería tanto como ella misma la entendería si estuviera en su lugar. Alzando la mirada hacia su amiga, pendiente de ella desde la distancia, Chouchou se sorprendió al ver al Séptimo aparecer, situándose tras Sarada. Sintiendo un suave tacto contra un hombro y que lentamente la hizo girar su rostro para encontrarse con la presencia del Hokage. Quería llorar, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero no tenia fuerzas ni tiempo, si tenia la labor de ser un ninja—razón por la que había entrado a la academia—no podía dejar que sus emociones la dominaran, eso era un error imperdonable en el curso de vida que tenía en mente. No sabía que pensar sobre el Hokage, era todo lo que le habían dicho que seria, una especie de padre y guía para todos aquellos que lo rodearan, ella así lo veía, su presencia era reconfortante y la hacía sentir segura, más en esos momentos no quería la compañía de nadie, solo quería estar sola con sus pensamientos, sola e intentando descifrar todas las mentiras que le habían contado y que hoy nada parecían tener que ver con la realidad. Situándose en cuclillas junto a Sarada que aparto la mirada, era imposible para Naruto no rebobinar al pasado y recordar a su mejor amigo así como a Sakura, sabía que esa niña estaba pasando por momentos tan difíciles como los que él, Sasuke y Sakura habían transitado en su momento, pero no podía darse por vencida sin haber enfrentado aun su primera lucha, necesitaba hacerle entender eso.

-Sarada, ¿puedes confiar en esto?- pidió Naruto pacientemente, solo consiguiendo silencio como respuesta y la fría mirada de la Uchiha. -Tu papá es un ninja inigualable- aseguro no sabiendo que decir exactamente para animarla.

No podía dudar de estas palabras, su padre tenía una reputación que los precedía ampliamente y mucho, dudaba que otro hombre en el mundo consiguiera ser tanto invencible como intimidante y eso únicamente conque su nombre fuera conocido para el mundo. Como Shinobi su padre no tenía macula alguna sobre su nombre que ensombreciese su trayectoria, pero como un hombre cualquiera…esa era otra historia. No albergaba recuerdos de su padre, no albergaba momentos pasados en que lo hubiera sentido como una figura presente, ni siquiera su voz diciéndole alguna palabra cariñosa conseguía resonar en su mente. Para ser un buen shinobi, no es necesario ser un mal padre, se dijo Sarada mentalmente, apartando su mirada de la del Hokage que aprecio decepcionado al no conseguir animarla.

* * *

Solo y en penumbras en el interior de la torre, Sasuke reflexionaba el modo en que sus arrepentimientos habrían de seguirlo incluso hasta la tumba, porque había errado como pocas personas, aun sabiendo que existían dos caminos a seguir, en lugar de haber permanecido del lado de la verdad y el honor se había dejado engañar y poseer por la ira, el odio y el rencor, no había sido capaz de ver la bruma que cubría sus ojos, había creído tener todas las respuestas necesarias para su persona, no importándole en lo absoluto lo que sucediera con el resto del mundo. Ni aunque lo intentase, no le alcanzaría una sola vida que vivir para remediar todo cuanto había hecho y como se había traicionado a si mismo, pero lo que había hecho y no tenía perdón. En silencio trazo el fino espacio, apenas una delgada línea hecha por el filo de su propia espada…cuan cerca había estado de infringir el mayor dolor existente no solo para Sakura sino también para él. A nada había estado de tomar la vida de su propia hija. Aun sentía desprecio contra sí mismo por todos los errores del pasado, pero en ese momento sintió como si todo lo hecho fuera nada y que la paranoia que a nada había estado de llevarlo a tomar la vida de su hija pudiera condenarlo en un segundo. Con fervor, el Uchiha hubiera deseado regresar a los antiguos días, esos momentos en que todo había parecido absolutamente fácil, los días de mayor alegría…

 _Sakura se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, apenas y había despertado hacia unos minutos atrás, más nada facilitaba su día a día, no con un embarazo de casi nueve meses que temporalmente le impedía levantarse de la cama por el dolor de espalda, y la anemia que padecía no la ayudaba a lidiar con los contables malestares del embarazo cuyo hijo o hija en camino seguía siendo un misterio; teniendo dos padres tan particulares en cuanto a carácter, el bebé en camino-fuera niño o niña-daba claras señales de no ser para nada dócil. Para Sasuke que hubo terminado de vestirse para partir a la nueva misión que Kakashi le había encomendado, no resultaba una opción separarse de su esposa ante su avanzadísimo estado de gestación, pero Sakura había insistido en que estaría bien y que aún quedaba tiempo para que se produjera el nacimiento, tiempo de sobra para que él cumpliera con la misión y regresara para estar presente._

 _-Cuando nazca nuestro hijo le reprochare obligarme a guardar reposo- musito la pelirosa, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama._

 _La mayoría de las personas que conocían a Sasuke generalmente se grababan una idea muy errónea de él, aunque lo cierto es que no podía importarle menos; frió, indiferente, sin ningún tipo de ápice o interés por los sentimientos de los demás y en parte era cierto, pero solo si se trataba de aquellos ajenos a él y que no tuvieran importancia en su vida. Observando con atención a su esposa, pro el rabillo del ojo Sasuke reprimió tanto como le fue posible una difusa sonrisa al verla tan frustrada y a la vez tan tierna. La verdad es que había intentado aplazar o no realizar esa misión. Ya de por si debía pasar tiempo lejos de su esposa, pero ahora no quería dejarla sola faltando tan poco tiempo para el parto. Hubiera deseado estar presente, más intentaría volver lo antes posible. Dándose una última mirada en el espejo, vagamente, el Uchiha se aproximó a la cama, sentándose junto a su esposa y entrelazando su mano con la de ella como acostumbraba a hacer. Desviando su mirada hacia el vientre de su esposa, Sasuke sintió ansias de saber que sería el hijo que tendrían, ni siquiera había pensado en nombre por lo mismo, o al menos él, Sakura como siempre seguía sus propias ideas. No importaba si era un niño o una niña, para él tener una familia junto a Sakura ya de por si era un sueño que se hacía cada vez más perfecto al estar junto a ella._

 _-Pronto podremos partir de regreso a Konoha- sosegó Sasuke, conociendo de sobra su deseo de estar junto a sus padres y amigos aunque fuera por un tiempo muy breve, e incluso Sasuke debía recocer que extrañaba al Dobe, -espero que esta misión no se alargue y pueda regresar pronto junto a ti- consoló recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa por sus palabras._

 _-Decepcionaras a Kakashi si no cumples la misión debidamente- advirtió Sakura, alzando su mirada y entrelazándola con la de su esposo._

 _-Ya no soy el que era antes de casarme contigo- adujo el Uchiha, jugando con sus cabellos, -ahora cumplo pronto y desinteresadamente con las misiones y me apresuro para verte- corroboro haciendo reír a Sakura._ _-Volveré pronto- prometió Sasuke a modo de despedida, haciéndola esbozar una sonrisa ante sus palabras que conseguían doblegarla por completo mientras realizaba el habitual poke sobre su frente._

 _Manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios, Sakura ni siquiera pareció inmutarse en cuanto él se levantó de la cama y abandono la habitación_ ….apenas una semana después de eso, Sarada había nacido. Si algún día tuviera que plasmar su historia de algún modo, iniciaría con paz, continuaría con desesperación y finalmente con cierto grado de imposibilidad. Él, de entre todas las personas que existían en el mundo, él jamás había pensado en el futuro o en la posibilidad de tener lo que hoy tenia, una familia esperando por él, y aunque se sintiese indigno de ver siquiera a Sakura a los ojos luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella, no podía quedarse en el pasado, eso era lo más importante que Sakura le había enseñado. Cerrando los ojos por un momento, intentando dejar atrás cualquier pensamiento que se volviera una carga innecesaria para él, el Uchiha se volvió hacia las puertas, dispuesto a cuanto menos hace el intento porque a arada no se le ocurriese regresar sola a la aldea. Conociendo a su esposa, a su vez a su hija y a sí mismo, no le extrañaría que intentase eso. Al parecer había estado excepcionalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, porque ni siquiera había reparado en que no se encontraba solo. Para Chouchou que estaba tan laboriosamente en busca de su padre, debía reconocer que le tenía un poco de sana envidia a su mejor amiga, ¿Y cómo no? Mucho había oído del padre de su amiga, pero la realidad superaba toda imaginación.

-Tome- tendió Chouchou afablemente.

-¿Qué es esto?- no quería sonar grosero ni nada, pero no habría recurrido a la ayuda de esa niña en su situación, ni aunque fuera su última esperanza de obtener respuestas.

-Son de consomé- contesto la Akimichi como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. -Si se las da a Sarada, harán las paces- aclaro ya que ella misma no sabía muy bien que hacer para ayudar a su amiga.

A decir verdad, paciencia tenia de sobra, pero no para lidiar con esa niña sino más bien con su propia hija. Una parte de él quiso agradecer poder siquiera respirar tranquilo y gozar de algo de tiempo conque esclarecer el sin fin de dudas que tenía su hija, pero eso no le hubo durado mucho tiempo. Con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a reconocer en menos de una fracción de segundo un rastro de chakra y a no olvidarlo, por lo que al reconocer el chakra de ese niño que anteriormente había intentado atacarlo, Sasuke ni siquiera reparo en que su Sharingan se activó por cuenta propia. _Sarada…_

* * *

-Sería tan genial que mi papá tuviera esa habilidad de salvar mujeres…- suspiro Chouchou soñadoramente, ensimismada.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, lo único que Sarada sabía era que seguía molesta con su padre, aunque ya no en el mismo grado, especialmente porque había sido testigo de lo fuerte que era y…estaba impresionada. Ya que, por mucho que hubiera oído de él, nada la había preparado para atestiguarlo con sus propios ojos, protegida por el Séptimo Hokage que estaba situado frente a ella, sirviéndole poco menos que de escudo humano, viendo a su vez la espalda de su padre, sintiendo que su ira se volvía lo más fútil e incoherente del mundo, al menos por un momento. Intentando no dejarse abrumar, Sarada desvió su mirada hacia los recién aparecidos enemigos, solo reconocía al niño con el Sharingan que la había atacado, y su padre, pero el hombre junto a él y que vestía unos ropajes con nubes rojas…era completamente desconocida para ella. Tranquilo al estar seguro de que Naruto protegería a Sarada en todo momento, Sasuke no aparto su vista de aquel hombre, en ningún momento. Al niño que yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo si lo recordaba, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pero por otro lado, no sabía quién era el hombre junto a él, cubierto de Sharingan. Inevitablemente el nombre de Orochimaru se le vino a la mente por mera inercia, pero…¿Por qué Orochimaru intentaría algo contra él a esas alturas? No, tal vez no precisamente contra él, pero de una u otra forma sabía que estaba involucrado mientras lo veía levantarse. A él podían atacarlo de mil y un formas si así se les ocurría, pero a su hija nadie se le acercaría mientras él viviera.

-Ya veo…así que este es el poder de tus ojos, Sasuke Uchiha- murmuro Shin, recobrando el aliento. -Es lo que necesito para el renacimiento de Akatsuki- esta última palabra la pronuncio con dicha y anticipación.

-¿Akatsuki?- repitió Naruto, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerlo a causa de recuerdos pasados, -¿Quién eres…?- intento no sonar tan autoritario, más aun así su voz sonó como una clara demanda.

-Mi nombre es Shin Uchiha- contesto el hombre, sin más.

-¿Shin Uchiha?- murmuro Sarada desde donde estaba, confundida. -Pero ese era…

No quería vanagloriarse ni nada de eso, menos a esas alturas, pero el niño que yacía inconsciente era el único Shin Uchiha que ella conocía, el mismo le había dicho su nombre luego de que ella se lo hubiera preguntado. ¿Cómo podían existir dos personas con el mismo nombre? Las imágenes corrieron completamente desbocadas al interior de su mente, como un torbellino de hechos sin sentido, pero que ordeno tan pronto como le fue posible con tal de obtener sentido y respuesta a sus propias preguntas: _Sarada se volvió, encontrando a un extraño chico que había hecho acto de aparición en su camino, y si hasta entonces su aparición había resultado confusa, lo fue más al verlo levantar la vista, encontrándose con…¿el Sharingan? Quería creer que se estaba equivocando pero no, lo era, pero ¿Cómo era posible? Solo los miembros del Clan Uchiha, exceptuando a Kakashi por obvias razones, podían tener ese Doujutsu y Kekkei Genkai, y solo quedaban dos Uchihas conocidos sobre la faz de la tierra, ella y su padre…¿Quién era ese niño? Algo le decía a Sarada que tuviera cuidado con él y lo hizo, volteando a verlo por completo, posicionándose frente a Chouchou como un escudo para permitirle recuperarse. Si esto era una posible batalla, era necesario que ambas pudieran pelear a la par, la norma central una misión como equipo—aunque ellas no podían considerarse como tal al no haberse graduado de la academia y ser Kunoichis en entrenamiento—era ayudarse y eso harían._

 _-Esos ojos…- reconoció Sarada, tragando saliva de forma inaudible, -¿Quién eres?- interrogo, haciendo lo posible para ocultar su confusión._

 _-Shin Uchiha- contesto el niño sin dejar de verla fijamente_.

-Tiene el mismo nombre que su hijo- concluyo Sarada por fin.

Para que dos personas existieran, teniendo el mismo nombre…o era una mera casualidad, o en este caso—así lo creía ella—estaban vinculados de alguna forma, que en aquella situación era lo más plausible. Además, ese niño le había dicho que " _su padre_ " le había dado la misio e secuestrarla, no había otra respuesta en ese momento, más se mordió la lengua al soltarla tan abruptamente, quizás se estuviera equivocando—realmente no lo creía, pero…-al analizar los hechos ante ella de ese modo, razón de más por la que en momentos así se debía callar. Su padre le había reprochado haberse expresado co semejante animosidad y por no haber controlado sus emociones, y aunque sabía que él tenía razón…era prácticamente inútil ir en contra de su propia naturaleza. Escuchando las palabras de su hija, Sasuke supo que alguien además de él había llegado a la misma respuesta sin demasiado esfuerzo, aunque en su caso tenia además en mente una lista de posibilidades sobre cómo es que un individuo así estaba no solo tras suyo, sino también tras su hija. No solo era un posible peligro para la aldea, sino que más en concreto lo era para su familia, para Sarada y Sakura. Una parte de él sintió—por más desatinado que fuera—una pisca de alegría que intento minimizar dentro de su pecho y su mente. Por fin y después de tanto tiempo, finalmente era un hecho; volvería, tenía la excusa perfecta para postergar la misión aunque fuera por unos días, unas semanas. Jamás pensó sentirse tan dichoso por causa de un problema, más de toda formas sabía que no podía ni debía confiar, no ahora, no aun.

-Cuando te encerremos, te sacaremos la verdad- fue todo cuanto Sasuke pudo decir, ya que un ataque como este se juzgaría en consecuencia. -Hasta entonces, guarda silencio- espeto fríamente.

-¿Son padre e hijo?- repitió el Uzumaki tras suyo, no creyendo lo que oía. -Está usando a su hijo como escudo…- sintió como su sangre hervía al interior de sus venas.

-Naruto, protege a Sarada- recordó Sasuke, a él poco y nada le importaba el modo que otros tuvieran para sostener un combate, no había escrito las reglas, ¿Por qué le interesaría hacer ahora?

-Claro, mientras esté aquí, no podrán tocarla- contesto Naruto mecánicamente, permaneciendo donde estaba. -Tú tampoco te confíes- advirtió, sabiendo que descuidarse por tan solo un segundo acabaría por ser un error fatal.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a mantenerse donde estaba, a usar el chakra de Kurama como escudo y a mantenerse—técnicamente hablando—fuera del campo de batalla, cediéndole terreno a Sasuke, que…cundo sintió una especie de molestia de forma repentina tras ver a su amigo abalanzarse contra el enemigo, primero creyó que se estaba imaginando cosas, era lo normal. Pero pronto la molestia generada se volvió una dolencia persistente a la altura de su abdomen, una molestia que lo hizo jadear entre dientes, sintiendo el dolor esparcirse de forma abrupta y aún más confusa para él que nada que hubiera sentido o vivido antes. A la par que el Hokage bajaba la mirad apara sabe el origen de esta dolencia, Sasuke y Sarada voltearon a verlo tras lo que para ambos—especialmente para Sarada—paso como un movimiento relampagueante. De alguna manera inexplicable—y era inexplicable porque según las normas establecidas algo semejante era una completa imposibilidad—la espada de Sasuke se había literalmente zafado de su mano e impactado de lleno contra el Uzumaki, a la altura de su abdomen. Podían haber circunstancias adversas en una batalla, pero ni aun pensando en cómo eso había ocurrido, Naruto pudo ignorar el punzante dolor conforme la espada se clavaba más contra su carne, haciéndolo retorcerse y perder el equilibrio, apoyándose en el suelo para no caer. Remordimiento y confusión fueron lo que Sasuke sitio de forma casi inmediata por haber sido descuidado justo como Naruto le había advertido hacia tan solo unos momentos atrás, porque el error era suyo.

-¿Cómo paso esto?- por un momento, Sasuke sintió como si el aire se le estancase en los pulmones producto de la culpa.

-Este es mi poder ocular- se carcajeo Shin, satisfecho tanto por el resultado como por la impresión causada. -Ahora que ya tuviste una prueba, no vas a distraerte, ¿o sí?- bromeo con su mirada centrada en Sasuke.

Tanto Sasuke como Sarada, desde donde estaban, vieron la marca en la palma de la mano que Shin alzo, parecía ser un dibujo o algo parecido, pero fuera lo que fuese el posible detonante, esa marca tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que la espada del Uchiha se clavara aún más contra su carne, profundizando la herida que Naruto ya tenía. Intentando no retorcerse de dolor tanto por la confusión como por la sorpresa que sentía, Naruto no vio o reparo en el delgado hilo de sangre que se deslizo entre sus labios. La falta de practica ra un error fatal en el mundo ninja y no fu sino hasta ahora que Naruto se hubo dado cuenta de ello, mientras que Sasuke tenía poca posibilidades de no llegar a librar una batalla de forma rutinaria, el pasaba el tiempo en su oficina, desligado de los antaño gloriosos combates que había ganado. Resultaba vergonzoso el modo en que el tiempo comenzaba a pasarle factura. Tan pronto como pudo y sumamente preocupad por el Séptimo Hokage, Sarada se situó a su lado, esperando poder ayudarlo de alguna forma al ser una víctima colateral de este hombre llamado Shin y que por alguna extraña razón parecía—en realidad no parecía sino que era más bien un hecho—tener intereses en el Sharingan de su padre y a la par en ella misma. Que el séptimo Hokage estuviera herido en ese momento era culpa de cualquiera de ellos, pero no del Hokage.

-¡Séptimo!- jadeo Sarada, angustiada.

-No te preocupes, Sarada. Estoy bien- contesto Naruto, recuperando el aliento. -Con su poder ocular puede controlar las armas de los otros- descifro sin necesitar ver mejor la marca que ese sujeto tenía gravada en la mano.

La herida de Naruto no era ni sería grave bajo ningún concepto, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta que tenía el chakra del Kyubi para curarse, por lo que Sasuke pudo apartar la mirada de su hija y su mejor amigo para poder concentrarse en Shin. _Fue en ese momento…_ a su mente vino el instante en que su espada había entrado precisamente en contacto con la marca que ese tal Shin tenía en la palma de la mano. Ni siquiera había reparado en los difusos hilos de sangre que habían manchado la hoja de su espada. _¡Justo en ese momento debió poner una marca en mi espada!_ Se había confiado y dejado el momento propicio para un error y saberlo solo hacía que se molestar aún más consigo mismo. El mundo y la realidad se trataba de variables, no siempre se podía controlar todo, aun así lo único que en ese momento podría haberlo preocupado era Sarada, y que el chakra de Kyubi que hasta entonces había servido como escudo comenzar a evaporarse a causa de la propia debilidad por la herida en que Naruto obligatoriamente debía concentrarse. El peor de los escenarios se manifestó en la mente de Sasuke al recordar la especie de fragmentos metal punzo cortantes que el chakra del Kyubi había mantenido al margen pero que en ese preciso momento se hubieron dirigido en una sola dirección; _Sarada_. Tan concentrada como estaba en el Séptimo Hokage, lo único que dio a Sarada un índice de que había problemas fue la respiración de su padre como un repentino y semi contenido jadeo contra su nuca y que la hizo voltear…

-¡Papá!- gimoteo Sarada, asustada y con el alma en vilo.

Si ya anteriormente se había sentido como una completa tonta, ahora se sentía como la estúpida más grande del mundo; había juzgado terriblemente mal a su padre que había recibido heridas que debían de haber estado destinadas a ella. Había pensado en él como el ser más insensible del mundo—teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de su encuentro—, pero en realidad la había protegido sin siquiera dudarlo como haría cualquier padre, estando más que dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por la de ella. Sitio las lágrimas en sus ojos, preocupada como enternecida, reparando en sus propios errores y deseando de todo corazón volver el tiempo atrás en relación a los últimos acontecimientos y no ser en lo absoluto tan prejuiciosa como lo había sido…hubiera deseado de todo corazón que todo hubiera sido diferente. No había tenido tiempo de pensar, de imaginar otra posibilidad, se trataba de su hija, y por ella y Sakura estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida mil y un veces si hiciera falta, y aunque hubiera sido mejor—analizando el caso con detenimiento—apartar a Sarada de la trayectoria del impacto en lugar de situarse como un escudo para protegerla, sin problema alguno lo hubiera vuelto a hacer, aunque el dolor por las heridas indicara lo contrario. Además, ser imprudente era no solo una naturaleza para su hija sino también para él mismo, aunque bien sabía que Sakura lo reprendería al enterarse del modo en que nuevamente había corrido riesgos…como siempre, aunque no le sirviera de mucho pensar en eso para salir indemne de la situación, no esta vez.

-Como humanos, la paz detiene nuestro progreso y evolución- cito Shin con aparente obviedad. -Eso fue lo que les paso a ustedes- observo con decepción a Sasuke y Naruto que se encontraban heridos.

Shin debía reconocerlo, estaba muy decepcionado, había oído tanto de las leyendas Shinobis que eran Naruto Uzumaki—el Séptimo Hokage—y Sasuke Uchiha—el ultimo Uchiha—, que había esperado, como cualquier persona, vivir y representar la batalla más grande de su vida, eso es lo que había imaginado, y aunque Sasuke Uchiha había resultado un objetivo más apasionante en relación al legendario y actual Hokage de Hokage, estaba decepcionado porque al parecer el tiempo de gloria de ambos Shinobis ya había pasado. Ya no eran otra cosa que meras leyendas, no habían sido los grandes contendiente que había imaginado que serían, aunque, ¿Qué remedio? De una u otra forma se desharía de ellos como había esperado hacer, empezando por Sasuke Uchiha y luego continuaría con su hija. Viendo con preocupación a su padre erguirse, Sarada se vio tentada a ayudar y extraer aquellos fragmentos de metal que lo herían, viendo las manchas de sangre a su alrededor, pero ¿Seria de ayuda? Esta incógnita le impidió moverse, esperando que su padre hiciera o dijera algo, pero no sucedía nada. _Estas cosas están restringiendo mis movimientos_. No importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, su propia movilidad estaba siendo restringida por aquellos fragmentos de metal que o bien tenían vida propia o de alguna forma entraban en contacto con sus funciones motoras, solo permitiéndole respirar y saberse vivo pero limitándolo a tal grado que estaba seguro de que no podía atacar ni defenderse. Era absurdo y denigrante.

-Quien no evoluciona, perece- volvió a obviar Shin, despreciando el modo en que dos grandes leyendas del mundo Shinobi habían pasado a la historia. -Esos Sharingan que tienen…¡me los quedare!

No teniendo tiempo para pensar y a su vez abrumada por el miedo, no sabiendo que hacer, Sarada cerro os ojos por mera inercia, como si así pudiera creer—de alguna forma—que se libraría de cualquier peligro, como una niña que se cubría con las sabanas de su cama para no ver la oscuridad y sus penumbras. Con los ojos cerrados y el alma en vilo, se reprendió a si misma por ser tan infantil y tonta, por no enfrentar abiertamente los problemas, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tenía miedo. La ira era un sentimiento irracional, especialmente cuando nublaba la mente de las personas, los llevaba a hacer cosas tontas, locuras, pero como ella en ocasiones se dejaba guiar más por la espontaneidad que por la ira, sus locuras eran más cotidianas y rutinarias. Si la mayoría de la gente, a voluntad, controlaba sus emociones, Sakura intentaba o hacer tanto, ¿Por qué? Porque su vida simplemente se volvía aburrida si lo hacía. El mundo funcionaba de forma sencilla; su hija sonreirá, ella sonreía, su esposo era feliz, ella era feliz, y si por alguna razón universal este equilibrio se rompía, ella perdía la capacidad de controlarse y se dejaba cegar por la ira tanto como les sucedía tanto a su esposo como a su hija. Mera lógica. Por lo que encontrarse con un disque sujeto a punto de herirlos, con toda la intención de causarles algún daño, fue más de lo que la Haruno hubo estado dispuesta a tolerar. Había emprendido un viaje veloz, marchándose del hospital pese a las protestas de Shizune y ahora propinándole un golpe brutal a aquel desconocido—para ella—sujeto, con más ira de la que hubiera recordado sentir en su vida.

-¡Intenta poner tus manos sobre mi esposo y mi hija otra vez!- bufo la Haruno, furiosa.

-¡¿Mamá?!- jadeo Sarada, incrédula y muy nerviosa.

La fuerza del golpe propinado y el impacto sucesivo, cual cortina de humo, hicieron que Sarada se sintiera como una solitaria ramita ante un vendaval, asustada, por mucho que su madre fuera la madre más amable, dulce y cariñosa que pudiera existir en el mundo, no dejaba de ser una Kunoichi excelsa y sumamente reconocida, con una reputación escrita a fuego en la historia. Pocas veces había recibido algún regaño de parte de su madre, no solo porque se esforzaba en no dar razones por las que recibir un castigo, pero ahora se sentía como gelatina. Por primera vez en su corta vida temía recibir un regaño y grande tras todo lo que había hecho y como se había comportado. Sin poder evitar sorprenderse por la repentina llegada de su esposa, y aunque llevaba 2/3 de su vida conociendo a Sakura, Sasuke nunca dejaba de preguntarse cómo es que tenían tanto y tan poco en común al mismo tiempo, por momentos le parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado en lo absoluto y que su esposa continuaba siendo la misma adolescente excesivamente sensible y emocional, e irónicamente esto era lo mejor de ella y lo que más le hacía añorarla, y ahora por primera vez en tantos años, volvía a verla. Naruto por su parte, bien podía haber sentido miedo, pero conocía demasiado bien a su amiga como para esforzarse y demostrarlo, al fin y al cabo Sakura era Sakura. Quería saber un nombre, el nombre de la persona, del sujeto que había siquiera concebido la descabellada posibilidad de lastimar a su esposo y a su hija, por primera vez en su vida, Sakura hubo tenido que dar todo de si para contener sus instintos asesinos. Estaba verdaderamente furiosa.

-¡¿Y quién rayos es este tipo?!- el timbre de voz de Sakura la hizo sonar más furiosa que confundida.

-Estábamos por averiguarlo- menciono Sasuke únicamente, sintiendo que por fin podía volver a moverse. -¿Por qué estás aquí?- se esforzó por mantenerse estoico cuando en realidad se moría de ganas por hablarle. Casi una década separados era demasiado tiempo.

-Yo también estoy aquí- recordó Naruto, no sintiéndose excluido, pero necesitando marcar presencia en caso de que estuviera siendo ignorado. -Por cierto, estoy bien, excepto por esta espada que está atravesándome- casi río al decir esto último, sintiéndose mucho mejor ya que por fin la herida comenzaba a sanar y rápidamente.

 _Pero ¿qué?..._ a la mente de Sarada vino un recuerdo, una fotografía que había visto en innumerables ocasiones, en aquella fotografía—como en una especie de viaje al pasado—siempre había visto a sus padres, al actual Hokage y a Kakashi. Había visto esa fotografía muchas veces, siempre preguntándose cómo habría sido la relación de sus padres desde que se habían conocido, como era la fraternidad de equipo entre los tres. _¿Qué pasa con ellos?_ Ahora, era como si viera aquella fotografía pero desde el momento que estaba viendo, no como una imagen yerma y si movimiento, lo que ahora estaba vendo era a tres personas cercanas entre sí, amigos como ella los había visto en esa fotografía. Su padre, su madre y el Séptimo Hokage. Era como si todo siempre hubiera sido así, unitario, los veía a los tres juntos y aunque hubiera individualidad, era como si estuvieran muy estrechamente relacionados, como si pudieran pensar como uno solo. Eso significaba ser un equipo, ¿no? Aproximándose por fin hasta donde estaban su hija, Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura hubo de reconocer que pese a los escenarios que se había imaginado, ver Naruto herido no era uno de ellos, aunque esto no la preocupaba, Naruto era la última persona que necesitaría ayudar para curar sus heridas a menos que fueran graves y esta evidentemente no lo era. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de ser propenso a lesiones? Con seguridad, no.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto?- sonrió Sakura, pareciendo más burlona de lo que quiso mostrarse.

-Si, estaré en una pieza en un momento- desestimo el Uzumaki, apartando la espada de su herida ya prácticamente sanada por completo.

-¿Eh?, ¿En serio?- Sarada no podía creer lo que veía, era como si la herida infringida hubiera sido nada.

Por mucho que hubiera oído sobre la leyenda que era el Séptimo Hokage, Sarada nunca había esperado que una herida de ese tipo, que incluso ella había calificado como necesaria de atender, pudiera sanar a semejante velocidad como para volverse un asunto nimio. Desde donde estaba—tras el Uzumaki—no podía ver si la herida realmente estaba sanando o no, pero lo creía como si pudiera ver todo desde los ojos de su madre. Una de las más grandes virtudes de ser u Jinchūriki, no era la capacidad de tener casi ilimitadas reservas de chakra, no, sino la capacidad de sanar y poder descuidarse, confiando en que la herida desparecería en minutos, como por arte de magia. ¿Cuántas personas podían? Aunque no lo estaba diciendo ni manifestando de alguna forma, Naruto podía ver a Kurama, de brazos cruzados, observándolo como un padre que vería reprobatoriamente a un hijo, no con decepción, pero si con burla, con divertimento e incluso con ¿lastima? Si, con lastima y muy obvia. Genial, no había sentido lastima por sí mismo hasta ese momento, pero Kurama si la sentía por él. Por un momento pensó en su esposa, en Hinata, si ella lo estuviera viendo ¿Lo vería con lastima? Una parte de su mente quiso creer que no, peo si él mismo comenzaba a sentirla, ¿Cómo no creerlo? Que bajo había caído.

- _Que reina del drama, cuanto alboroto por tan poco_ \- se mofo Kurama sin poder evitarlo, algo decepcionado. - _Tu sentido de batalla está oxidado, siento pena por ti_ \- evidentemente estaba disfrutando de ello.

- _Vamos, no seas así_ \- protesto Naruto, con su orgullo por los suelos. -Como sea, se acabó- volvió a la realidad en un intento por dejar esta conversación olvidada y enterrada.

Viendo a Naruto alargar el chakra del Kyubi para aprisionar al niño y al hombre que por lo visto, habían significado un predicamento desde antes de su llegada, y ahora pudiendo respirar tranquila, Sakura giro lentamente su rostro para encontrar su mirada con la de Sasuke. En infinidad de ocasiones había intentado pensar como sería ese momento, cuando volviera a ver a Sakura después de tanto tiempo. Nunca se había preocupado en plasmar en su mente el " _escenario_ " en que todo tendría lugar, ¿Cómo hacerlo si tanto Sakura como él mismo eran absolutamente impredecibles? Más ahora y en el fondo estaba infinitamente agradecido por no haberse planteado posibilidades preconcebidas y subjetivas, porque ni las fantasías más grandes le harían justicia a lo que estaba viendo. Aun llevada grabada a fuego en su mente la última imagen de Sakura, como había intentado no parecer melancólica al despedirse de él, pero ahora y con un temple casi absolutamente impasible y calmado, creyó estar viendo un ángel o algo semejante. El tiempo ni siquiera había pasado para ella, lucia prácticamente igual que la última vez en que la había visto, solo que aun cuando conservara ese permanente brillo de inocencia en la mirada, ya no aprecia tan ingenua y la razón era que yo no era una adolescente sino una mujer. Kami…no fue sino hasta ese preciso momento que reamente se dio cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado.

Naruto quizás no lo notaria, Sarada tampoco, pero él si lo vio, vio el ligero quiebre en la mirada de Sakura al encontrar sus ojos con los de él, sin palabras le estaba diciendo que necesitaba abrazar a su hija antes de poder hablar con él que con un casi imperceptible parpadeo le hubo dado la respuesta necesaria. Siendo testigo por primera vez del encuentro entre sus padres, Sarada comenzó a temer sobre lo que pasaría con ella, porque sabía que cuando todo se calmase, acabaría pagando un precio por todo cuanto había dicho o hecho, sentía miedo y mucho. Pero…su miedo se evaporo como el agua convertida en vapor en cuanto sintió los brazos de su madre a su alrededor, sentir el calor dulce proveniente del amor de su madre le hizo sentir ya no tenía que sentir miedo y que todo estaría bien. Había extrañado mucho esa sensación. Desde donde estaba, Sasuke observo en silencio a su esposa y a su hija, incluso él debía reconocer que se sentía más tranquilo contemplando por primera vez el cuadro que significaba en su familia, hasta hacia ayer el cuadro que recordaba era su hija como una niña de poco más de un año de vida, pero ahora casi resultaba irrisorio que dentro de menos de una década ya no fuera a necesitarlo. Era una realidad a aceptar, el tiempo comenzaba a pasar y con ello e tiempo en que Sarada dejaría de ser una niña, pronto la vería como su igual, pero siempre había sido y siempre sería su hija.

-Lo siento, por apartarte y no hablarte de corazón, Sarada- Sakura estrecho a su hija en sus brazos, sintiéndole corresponderle, devolviéndose mutuamente la calma que había perdido al estar separadas. Ambas sintieron como si el abrazo hubiera durado para siempre, hasta romperlo. -Me alegra que estés bien, me preocupaste mucho- se sinceró acariciando los cabellos de su hija, eligiendo postergar cualquier regaño para cuando regresaran a casa y estuviera los tres juntos, como no había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Quería pasar tiempo con su hija, y regañarla por haber albergado tantas dudas, pero ¿Era justo? Tanto ella como Sasuke había intentado protegerla de todo cuanto ellos habían vivido antes, pero en el proceso no habían reparado en las dudas de Sarada y en que su secretismo le negaría respuestas necesaria. Regresado en sus pasos, situándose frente a su esposo, Sakura sintió como el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo, finalmente ingresaba con regularidad en sus pulmones. Cuanto había extraño esos ojos tan profundos que podían hacerla estremecer tanto como permitirle sentirse a salvo. De alguna forma siempre había sentido que, junto a él, nunca tenía ninguna razón para sentir miedo, había sido así desde que habían sido Genin y hoy seguía siendo así. ¿Cuántas personas podían sentirse realizadas en su vida, plenamente realizadas? Era una pregunta interesante y él en lo personal nunca había sabido como contestarla—desde la perspectiva pasada—hasta ese preciso instante. Su esposa y su hija estaban bien, y ahora después de tanto tiempo tenia a la razón de su vida delante de él, esos profundas gemas esmeralda cargadas de la misma inocencia que había visto día tras día sin aburrirse, Sakura siempre había sido y sería una parte infaltable de su vida, tanto, que ella era lo primero en que pensaba al abrir los ojos y al cerrarlos. ¿Acaso no era eso amor? Pues para él sí.

-Perdóname, Sasuke- pronuncio ella con máxime dolor y pesar, pero esforzándose por ocultarlo para no hacerlo sentir culpable, -quería decírselo a Sarada, pero…

-No, la culpa es mía, no tienes por qué disculparte- interrumpió Sasuke, no pudiendo dejar que ella volviera a adjudicarse una culpa que nunca había merecido ni merecería. -Pero yo solo…- no sabía que decirle, realmente no había nada que pudiera compensar todo el tiempo que había estado lejos de ella.

-Lo sé- contesto Sakura por él, obsequiándole una luminosa sonrisa.

No necesitaba decirle nada, lo comprendía y conocía tanto que no necesitaba pedirle perdón por nada, ¿Por qué si él o tenía la culpa? Muchas veces había deseado que nada de su sufrimiento hubiera pasado, que no hubiera perdido a sus padres y su hermano, que hubiera podido vivir sin temer a las pesadillas por causa de los dolorosos recuerdos, pero…¿Ambos estaría juntos hoy? Esta pregunta le resonaba en la cabeza muchas veces y le hacía sentir que era mejor mantener el presente como estaba ya que no podían cambiarlo sin importar cuanto quisieran. Era mejor vivir el presente, ambos creían que así debía ser. Nunca podría entender como ella jamás sentía un grado de desprecio, ¿Quién toleraría todo lo que ella había soportado? Cada vez que pensaba en ello se sentía aún más afortunado, porque nunca había sido su intención hacerla esperar, obligarla a postergar múltiples ámbitos de su vida, más y sin pedir su permiso Sakura siempre se había adelantado a las adversidades, cuando había intentado impedir que se fuera de la aldea y cuando lo había acompañado en su viaje, situaciones dispares entre sí. En el primer caso había querido negar la posibilidad de albergar sentimiento por ella, y en el segundo caso había intentado mantenerla al margen del peligro, pero ella como siempre, había tomado sus propias decisiones y se enorgullecía de ella por eso.

-Me llevare a estos…- Naruto retrajo el chakra de Kurama, acercando Shin y al niño que lo acompañaba hacia él, al fin y al cabo la batalla ya había terminado.

-¡Sarada!- alerto Chouchou.

Tan concentrada en sus padres y en la imagen que conformaba a unos pasos de ella, Sarada no había sido capaz de ver en lo absoluto a la pequeña criatura blanquecina con un solo ojo, que ya antes había aparecido junto al niño llamado Shin y que ahora se encontraba al costado de su pierna con una mirada casi viperina. Como una oleada extraña que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, Sarada no tuvo tiempo de hablar de emitir protesta alguna mientras la pequeña criatura a sus pies activaba una especie de técnica hasta entonces desconocida en cuanto a categoría. Ya había visto al técnica y en qué consistía, así es como el niño llamado Shin había evitado la lucha que casi había tenido lugar entre él y el Séptimo Hokage, despareciendo como si se tratara de un jutsu de tele transportación, solo que en este caso, obviamente Sarada no creía que lo que fuera a sucederle a ella fuera tan alentador. Hasta entones aproximando—con el chakra de Kurama—al hombre llamado Shin y al niño que lo acompañaba y que al parecer era su hijo, hacia sí, vio igual de confundido como el chakra que los sostenía se esfumaba como si fuera algo insignificante, mientras desaparecían en el portal o lo que fuera que aquella pequeña criatura estaba generando, pretendiendo arrastrar a Sarada consigo en todo aquello.

-Tú también vienes- pronuncio venenosamente la pequeña criatura.

-¿Qué pasa?- Sarada se sintió incapaz de moverse.

Amar a alguien sinceramente, no solo significaba decirlo sin problema alguno, amar era buscar la felicidad y bienestar del otro antes que la propia, no existiendo mayor sacrifico que dar la vida por esa persona amada, y a su vez, no había amor más puro y sincero que el que una madre pudiera sentir por quien era su hija, su sangre. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar y tan rápido como le fue posible, Sakura empujo a Sarada, alejándola de la trayectoria del portal generado a su espalda. Enviada bruscamente al suelo, Sarada recobro la capacidad de sentir en cuanto sintió cada parte de su cuerpo colisionar contra el suelo, levantando una minúscula cantidad de polvo e irguiéndose ligeramente con ayuda de sus brazos, tan solo para ver a su madre en la misma situación que ella había estado antes, y ahora ella no era capaz de ayudarla. Amar a una persona también significaba otorgar un determinado " _espacio_ " para realizar una gestión individual, esto era algo que Sasuke siempre había tenido en consideración sabiendo que lo que menos le gustaba a Sakura en el mundo era sentirse como un lastre, pero esta vez estuvo más que dispuesto a ignorarlo, tenderle la mano y ayudarla. Pero ahí y en los ojo de su esposa vio una inmediata negativa, tenía que pensar en Sarada y dejar que Sakura tuviera que librar la batalla que le tocase librar…sola. Ella así lo quería, aunque le oprimirse el pecho hacerlo..

-¿Una técnica espacio-tiempo?- reconoció Sasuke, desde donde estaba.

-¡Mamá!- inútilmente la Uchiha extendió su mano, intentando sostener la mano de su madre, pero a esas alturas ya era inútil.

* * *

Con el corazón apretado en niveles casi idénticos, tanto Sasuke como Sarada vieron desparecer a Sakura en menos de una fracción de segundo. Por volver a darle su espacio a Sakura, nuevamente estaban separados y esta vez, Sarada volvía a pagar injustamente un precio.

En variadas ocasione había sido víctima de técnicas que la involucraran en más de una ocasión, el primer Genjutsu que recordaba con rencor de hecho lo adjudicaba a Kakashi, por obvias razones, aunque hoy podía reírse de eso como si fuera lo más insignificante del mundo, y debido a su carrera como kunoichi había tenido que lidiar con ataques de todo tipo, pero una técnica espacio-tiempo era algo completamente nuevo para ella. Por un breve instante la luz no existió para ella, todo lo que vio fue tinieblas que le impedían ver y en un parpadeo, un lugar que no reconocía, pero que según su experiencia parecía estar adecuada y acondicionada para servir como enfermería o bahía médica. Lo único que había sabido de antemano a encontrarse en aquel lugar era que protegería a su hija y ahora lo ratificada, rodeada, en el frente, en la retaguardia y a los lados por lo que aprecian ser seis…¿niños? Si, que la apuntaban con un arma cada uno. Delante de ella y pareciendo victorioso se hallaba el hombre que antes había intentado herir a su esposo y a su hija, lo que hizo que una sonrisa ligeramente confiada apareciera en los labios de Sakura. La última vez que había luchado en serio había sido hacía ya varios años, entrar en calor y recuperar el tiempo perdido rompiendo un par de huesos no le molestaría en lo absoluto. Les daría tiempo de sobra a Sasuke, Sarada, Naruto y Chouchou para encontrarlo, y de paso se divertiría un poco.

-Parece que estoy en territorio enemigo- obvio Sakura, percibiendo una batalla como no había librado en mucho tiempo, ansiosa.

¿Querían que sintiera miedo? Pues lástima porque no lo sentía, por el contrario, estaba emocionada y mucho.

* * *

 **PD:** perdón por la demora, mis amados lectores, este capítulo en realidad estaba planeado para ser actualizado la semana pasada, pero mi internet tuvo problemas y no fue sino hasta hace unos momentos que pude subir el capítulo adecuadamente, disculpándome de todo corazón por la demora :3 Si pueden, les reitero que se pasen por mi historia " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " y comenten si quieren que continué la secuela titulada " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan & La Sultana**", que estará levemente inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** " :3 durante la próxima semana actualizare los fic " **La Bella y la Bestia** " y " **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito Mei & Mikoto**":3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias:3)a **winterishere11** (agradeciendo que esta humilde historia sea de su agrado :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion- **de la primera película** -ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**") " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las películas del universo de **"el Conjuro"** ( **"El Conjuro-Naruto Style 2: Enfield"** , **"Sasori: La Marioneta"** y **"Sasori: La Creación"** ) que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación, y en la recreación de la " **Tragedia de Antuco** " cuyos 13 años se conmemoraron el 18 de mayo de este año en mi país :3 Debo advertirles que **si Pierrot o la casa animadora encargada de Boruto: Naruto Next Generations se tomó licencias, cambiando escenas y agregando circunstancias, yo también lo haré** , aquí quizás he comenzado a dejarlo en evidencia un poco. Sé que algunos querrán matarme, pero tengo que salir en defensa del **SasuSaku** y lo haré en cada escena que aprecio en el Gaiden, justificando-a mi ver-porque sucedieron determinados hechos, más me encantaría que me otorgaran su opinión, como siempre, gracias :3 El próximo capítulo se titulara " **La Guerra & La Paz**". El **recuerdo de Sasuke** sucede después del capítulo " **Familia Uchiha** " y antes de " **La Pequeña Uchiha** " relatando los días previos al nacimiento de Sarada :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	29. Revelaciones & Desesperación

**-** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen en lo absoluto sino que son de la completa autoria de Masashi Kishimoto más la narración y/o pensamientos de nuestros personajes ( **Sasuke,** **Sakura** y **Sarada** ) son de mi absoluta responsabilidad para la dramatización, sentido y cronologización de la historia :3

* * *

Las horas habían transcurrido luego de la desaparición de Sakura hasta que actualmente el cielo se encontrase sumido en penumbras nocturnas. Aunque todos quisieran dar con el paradero de Sakura, no era nada de fácil hacerlo, por lo que mientras Sasuke se esforzaba por hallar un rastro que seguir con su Rinnegan; Naruto, Sarada y Chouchou guardaban al interior de la torre donde horas atrás el Hokage y el Uchiha habían pretendido reunirse, protegidos del frió aire nocturno, aguardando que Sasuke regresase con una respuesta que calmara el tenso ambiente reinante hasta entonces. El interior de la torre era iluminado por el dorado fuego de las antorchas y el silencio roto tan solo por la Akimichi que devoraba las patatas fritas que llevaba consigo como reserva, mientras veía a su mejor amiga y al Séptimo Hokage sumergidos en un silencio por demás curioso y reflexivo. Para Sarada no era nada fácil estar tan lejos de su madre por primera vez en su vida; nunca había abandonado su casa por una misión, no sabía lo que era extrañar a su madre descontando las horas que ella pasaba en el trabajo y esto era algo totalmente diferente y que la hacía sentir culpable. Según el Séptimo Hokage había dicho, una persona que podía ayudarles a dar con el paradero de Shin Uchiha—y con el de su madre, en caso de que su padre no encontrase un rastro—era Orochimaru, un conocido criminal del mundo ninja y del que Sarada había oído hablar.

-Orochimaru…- repitió la Uchiha, meditando en voz alta.

-Si, Kakashi Sensei se preguntaba si el enemigo estaría relacionado con Orochimaru- confirmo Naruto, albergando sus dudas de que por primera vez en tantos años el viperino hubiera vuelto a convertirse en un enemigo.

-¿Con quién?- indago Chouchou, confundida sobre el tema de conversación.

-He oído sobre él- menciono Sarada, centrando su atención en Chouchou. -Es un criminal que intentó destruir Konoha- explico simplificando la información para que su amiga la entendiese.

-Es un tipo realmente peligroso- corroboro el Uzumaki que conocía muy bien al viperino y de que era capaz.

-Ese tipo que decía ser un Uchiha, tenía varios Sharingan en el brazo izquierdo- aludió Sasuke, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, -solo Orochimaru podría hacer algo así- guardo silencio con respecto a los resultados obtenidos; nada, quien sea que fuera ese sujeto, era muy bueno para no dejar ningún rastro.

-¿E-entonces la mamá de Sarada está con ese tal Orochimaru?- supuso Chouchou, teniendo un poco de miedo por lo que había oído de ese tal Orochimaru.

-No, no lo está- tranquilizo Naruto, algo divertido ante la reacción de la Akimichi. -Tenemos a Orochimaru bajo vigilancia, no creo que esté involucrado directamente- quería confiar en la vigilancia del Capitan Yamato y en la presencia de Mitsuki en la aldea.

-Pero tendremos que sacarle información a Orochimaru sobre el paradero de Shin- obvio el Uchiha, dispuesto a lo que fuera necesario hasta encontrar a Sakura. -Vayamos a su laboratorio- determino estoicamente, deseando que aquella espera terminase y cuanto antes.

-¡Papá!- detuvo Sarada, incrédula ante lo que oía y veía.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke se volvió a ver a su hija.

-¿Por qué eres tan insensible?- increpo ella, no pudiendo entender que no manifestara su preocupación por quien era su esposa, -¿No te preocupa mi mamá?- cuestiono temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

-Sarada, Sasuke…- intento mediar Naruto, ya que ese no era el momento para peleas.

Sasuke no podía dejar de preguntarse qué podía haber hecho para proteger a Sakura, para evitar que fuera tan terca…pero no podría haber hecho nada, él tenía su propia forma de hacer las cosas y Sakura también, si se había enamorado de ella con aquella desmesurada pasión que aun hoy y después de tantos años no hacía sino aumentar con tan solo pensar en ella, era porque se comprendían el uno al otro mejor que nadie que pudiera haberlos conocido, solo se tenían el uno al otro en el mundo. Pero pese a saber que Sakura podía cuidar de si misma mejor que nadie, se preocupaba por su esposa, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Había pasado una década lejos de ella, añorando sentir que tenía un lugar al que pertenecer, y cuando por fin la espera de volver a verla había llegado a su fin, había tenido que permitir que el destino los separase de nuevo. Una vez, al igual que Sarada, había sido joven y muy estúpido, había dejado que a la más mínima provocación los sentimientos más absurdos—como el odio y la ira—se apoderasen de él, y había tenido que aprender por las malas cual era el camino correcto… _se suponía que ese día todo debía ser fácil de superar, un examen de supervivencia, la primera prueba de lo_ s _tres como el equipo 7, pero no había sido para nada fácil; No habían obtenido ningún cascabel y Naruto estaba atado a un poste por haber intentado robar los almuerzos, pero lo peor es que Kakashi les estaba imponiendo una realidad a la que hasta entonces habían sido ajenos._

 _-¿Expulsarnos del programa?- repitió Naruto, incrédulo de lo que oía. -Así nunca podremos llegar a ser ninja; dijo que si no podíamos quitarle los cascabeles, nos regresaría a la academia- recordó en ca_ _so de que el Jonin lo hubie_ _se olvidado_ _. -No puede cambiar de opinión y botarnos así- replico nuevamente._

 _-Porque ustedes no piensan como ninjas, piensan como tres niños mimados- increpo Kakashi fríamente. Aquello hubo sido demasiado para Sasuke que de inmediato se dejó cegar con la ira, pretendiendo responder con un ataque, más siendo subyugado e inmovilizado por el Jonin que mantenía bajo control sus emociones. -Tú crees que todo es por ti- regaño como si nada, manteniéndose prácticamente imperturbable. -Ustedes no saben lo que significa ser un ninja, ustedes creen que es un juego, ¿eh?- más bien afirmo alzando la vista hacia el Uzumaki y la Haruno, -¿Por qué creen que los pusimos en equipo?, ¿Han considerado esa pregunta tan solo un momento?- inquirió esperando que ellos ya hubieran reparado en la respuesta._

 _-¿Qué quiere decir?- no comprendió Naruto, igual de confundido que Sakura._

 _-Quiero decir, nunca se dieron cuenta de que se trató este ejercicio, ni siquiera lo sospecharon, era lo que determinaría si aprobaban o no- reitero el Hatake aludiendo al mismo ejercicio de supervivencia. -Usen la cabeza; tres personas en un equipo, ¿Por qué haríamos eso?- reitero intentando que esos niños lo entendieran._

 _-¿Cómo suponer porque eligieron a tres personas?- refuto el Uzumaki, harto de tantas preguntas sin sentido. -No hicimos las reglas- recordó en caso de que no fuese obvio._

 _-Es algo tan básico; trabajo en equipo- contesto el Jonin para sorpresa de los tres Genin._

 _-Tan solo trabajar en equipo, ¿ese era el chiste?- indago la Haruno, incrédula ante algo tan simple y que ninguno de ellos había podido ver por causa de su incompatibilidad._

 _-Ese era el chiste, pero ya es muy tarde ahora- confirmo Kakashi fríamente, conteniendo su propia decepción ante aquellos tres niños que, como tantos otros equipos, habrían de fallar. -Si los tres hubieran venido hacia mí, tal vez hubieran podido quitármelos, pero ya no importa; se acabó- ya era tarde para darles una oportunidad ahora._

 _-Un minuto, usted lo organizo con tres personas, pero solo con dos cascabeles- obvio Sakura, comprendiendo la trampa que el Jonin les había tendido, -de haber trabajado en equipo y conseguido los cascabeles, solo dos hubiéramos conseguido uno y eso hubiera generado un conflicto, y el equipo se hubiera fracturado- esclareció ante el modo en que los tres se habían comportado y porque._

 _-Exactamente, yo los quería enfrentar a propósito- confirmo Kakashi, menos frustrado al ver que alguien comprendía el enfoque de aquel ejercicio. -Yo quería ver si ustedes sabrían sobrellevar eso y poner al equipo antes que a ustedes- pero obviamente no lo habían hecho, ninguno de ellos. -Un Genin debe tener un instinto natural para el trabajo en equipo, pero ustedes…ni les cruzo por la cabeza eso- se mofo sardónicamente, ellos podían ser ninjas, pero si pretendían ser ninjas debían asumir la realidad y aprender de sus errores. -Sakura; estabas obsesionada con Sasuke, el cual desapareció mientras Naruto estuvo frente a ti, y no moviste un dedo para ayudarlo- la Haruno bajo la mirada al aceptar su propia culpa. -Naruto; tu hiciste todo solo, absolutamente todo- el Uzumaki igualmente bajo la mirada, decepcionado de sí mismo. -Y en cuanto a ti, Sasuke; tú crees que los otros no te llegan ni a los tobillos, eres tan arrogante…-presiono su agarre que inmovilizaba al Uchiha, quien le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento. -Las misiones ninja se llevan a cabo en equipo, por supuesto que necesitan habilidades individuales, pero el trabajo en equipo es el elemento más esencial, cada shinobi entiende esto, cuando los individuos se ponen por encima de los equipos, esto solo puede generar fracaso y muerte - inculco disfrutando por un momento de la atención que depositaban los niños en su explicación, aunque ya fuese tarde. -Por ejemplo; Sakura, mata a Naruto ahora o Sasuke morirá- dicho esto presiono el filo de un kunai contra el cuello del Uchiha que contuvo la respiración por inercia, camuflando el miedo en comparación con el Uzumaki y la Haruno que temblaron ante aquella orden. -Eso es lo que pasa en una misión- añadió simplemente antes de soltar a Sasuke quien respiro más tranquilo al saberse libre._

 _-Qué horror, eso fue muy tétrico- suspiro Sakura quien, al igual que Naruto, por un momento había creído que sucedería lo peor._

 _-El enemigo toma un rehén, tú tienes que tomar una decisión imposible, y alguien va a terminar muerto- dicho esto el Jonin regreso al Kunai con el resto de sus armas. -En cada misión, tu vida está en riesgo- esa era la primera nació que todo ninja, incluso ellos que eran niños, debían comprender._

 _La vida de los ninjas no era la de cualquiera, al final de cada día se corrían peligros inimaginables por una recompensa insignificante, era una vida muy dura pero que si se elegía ni podía abandonarse; una vez ninja, siempre ninja…_ en aquella oportunidad y siendo tan solo un Genin de doce años—pero eligiendo la vida de un ninja al fin y al cabo—había sentido miedo al igual que Sakura y Naruto, había comprendido en una sola ocasión que si no aprendía a controlar sus emociones en batalla, tal como dictaba el vigésimo quinto principio de conducta shinobi; un shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos, sin importar las circunstancias, los sentimientos son debilidad que nublan el juicio y debilitan el sentido del deber. Si no lo hacía, acabaría perdiendo la vida y no por deber sino por ser estúpido. El sentimentalismo no era algo necesariamente malo, pero cuando interfería con el deber de un ninja representaba la diferencia decisiva entre la vida y la muerte, si él se permitiese exteriorizar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente como hacia Naruto, Sakura y Sarada correrían un peligro constante, pero con su frialdad—ante todos quienes lo conocían—creaba la perfecta mentira conque proteger a su familia, aunque su prolongada ausencia de un década de formaba parte de esa mentira, jamás haría algo así a menos que no fuese estrictamente necesario. El mundo Shinobi se componía de un equilibrio muy sutil, pero que Sarada no entendía, más debería entenderlo si quería ser un ninja como pretendía, no se llegaba lejos sin sacrificios, todo ninja entendía eso y algún día ella también.

-Las emociones no deben interponerse en la misión- contesto Sasuke tranquilamente. -Si aspiras a ser una ninja, no lo olvides- añadió simplemente.

No iba a mentir; podía entender la frustración que Sarada estaba sintiendo, la había experimentado muchas veces en su vida, pero cada vez que le había hecho caso a sus emociones por encima del deber que tenía como Shinobi, cosas terribles habían ocurrido y tenía una larguísima lista que exhibir en relación a su pasado, pero un pasado que él había dejado atrás hace muchísimo tiempo. Un ninja era quien hacia lo necesario para cumplir con su deber, así habían hecho los Hokages anteriores, al igual que su hermano, ¿Quién sería él si desdeñara las enseñanzas del pasado? Amaba a su esposa y a su hija más que nada en el mundo, pero en ese momento no podía ni debía permitirse el sentimentalismo. Sarada sabía de deber, su madre se lo había dicho en infinidad de ocasiones y aun recordaba cada enseñanza, pero si no permitiría algo a sus cortos doce años era que alguien que no la conocía—pues así era aunque él fuera su padre—le dijera que hacer en ese punto de su vida, ella decidiría su propio destino, no él que ni siquiera parecía lamentar haber estado a punto de matarla hace tan solo unas horas atrás. Aburrida del tenso ambiente reinante hasta entonces y como una especie de ofrenda de paz, Chouchou interpuso entre padre e hija su bolsa de papas fritas, dando por terminada cualquier riña y o enemistad con una diplomacia tal que no se le hubo ocurrido ni aun al Séptimo Hokage.

-Solo me quedan de las bajas en sal…- se lamentó Chouchou, intentando ayudar. _Odio este ambiente tan pesado, ya mi peso es suficiente y yo tengo un corazón de cristal_ , pensó para sí, apesadumbrada.

-Chouchou…- sonrió la Uchiha, enternecida por su gesto de buena voluntad.

-Bueno, vendrán con nosotros- decidió Naruto, incapaz de dejarlas solas.

-Naruto…- intento protestar Sasuke, para nada de acuerdo con semejante idea.

-También tienen como objetivo a Sarada- recordó el Uzumaki en caso de que su mejor amigo lo hubiese olvidado, -estarán más seguras con nosotros- simplifico dándose la razón.

-Haz lo que quieras- permitió el Uchiha, aceptando que tal vez eso fuera para mejor.

No quería arriesgar a su hija, no ahora que su mente solo quería pensar en Sakura y en lo que podía estar pasando, pero era cierto que ve sentiría todavía peor si alejaba a Sarada y por causa de ello sucedía alguna tragedia, no, no podría perdonárselo ni mucho menos ver a Sakura a los ojos otra vez, por lo cual mantendría a su hija con él, aun cuando ni él ni Sarada se tolerasen mucho el uno al otro, dadas las circunstancias. Algún día su hija podría entender que todo cuanto él hacía era por su bien, suyo y el de Sakura, pero ese día no era hoy…aun cuando lo odiase, todo cuanto hacia era para protegerla. Puede que Naruto tuviera razón y lo mejor fuera mantener a ambas niñas—especialmente a Sarada a quien quería vigilar muy atentamente—con ellos para evitar que corrieran algún peligro, claro que no diría nada de eso en voz alta, pero por ahora era mejor seguir ese plan, por ahora. Definitivamente no podía lidiar con él, era insoportable, tanto como su madre cuando se volvía más terca que una mula…no, ni siquiera así, jamás había conocido a alguien tan frió, estoico y necio; debía admitir que estaba decepcionada de que su propio padre no le hubiera pedido una disculpa ni que mucho menos intentase remediar todo el tiempo separados el uno del otro, ¿Es que acaso ese hombre no tenía sentimientos, ni aun por su propia esposa? Suponiendo los pensamientos que daban vueltas en la mente de la Uchiha, Naruto encontró el incentivo adecuado para lidiar con su carácter irascible.

-Además, si vamos a ver a Orochimaru, puede que veas a los de la foto- aludió Naruto, sabiendo que con ello podría evitar una posible discusión y así fue pues el brillo en los ojos de la Uchiha se lo hizo saber. -Pues decidido, partamos antes de que anochezca- determino, manteniendo su buen ánimo en nombre de todos.

La idea alentó a Sarada que de inmediato recordó todas las preguntas que tenía que hacer, puede que en ese preciso momento le fuera completamente imposible lidiar con su padre, pero por ahora lo que más quería eran respuestas, y las obtendría…

* * *

Luego de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, Orochimaru había regresado a una de las múltiples guaridas para continuar con su vida, realizando experimentos sobre genética, más los respectivos Hokages—Tsunade, Kakashi y ahora Naruto—habían mantenido un debido grado de desconfianza por su pasado y ante lo cual la guarida del Sannin era altamente vigilaba desde el exterior por el Capitan Yamato. Según Yamato había dicho, en efecto no tenían por qué temer, él; que vigilaba continuamente al Sannin, era testigo de que no sucedía nada fuera de lo común para demostrar la inocencia de Orochimaru, más aun así Sasuke no creía del todo que Orochimaru estuviera encentó de culpa, lo conocía mejor que nadie y podía atestiguar de todo cuanto era capaz. No hubo tomando mucho tiempo antes de que los cuatro—Sasuke, Naruto, Sarada y Chouchou—se condujesen por los oscuros pasillos subterráneos de aquella guarida, guiados por Sasuke quien tenía su mente en cualquier lugar menos en ese lugar, lejos de su hija, tan solo preocupado por su esposa…no es que no se preocupara por su hija, Sarada era lo más importante que Sakura y él tenían en el mundo, pero en ese momento…no podía pensar en su hija; Sarada estaba a su lado, podía ver que estaba a salvo, pero no podía ver a Sakura, no podía dejar de sentir miedo, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era dar con su paradero y erradicar cualquier peligro.

-Oye…Sasuke- intento frenar Naruto quien se sentía algo nervioso en aquel lugar, -está ya no es tu casa, deberías más precavido- aconsejo…y para su sorpresa alguien hubo obstruido su camino; eran Jugo y Suigetsu. -¿Ves? Te lo dije- regaño, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la presencia de esos dos.

-Cuánto tiempo, Sasuke- saludo Suigetsu sardónicamente. -Este no es lugar para niños- replico reparando en las dos niñas que acompañaban al Uchiha y al Hokage. Sarada lo reconoció como uno de los integrantes de la foto que llevaba consigo y tomo nota de hablar con él.

-¿El Hokage?- se sorprendió Jugo, mucho más calmado que el Hosuki

-Perfecto, llévennos con _él-_ dicto Sasuke, harto de esperar para obtener respuestas.

-¿Por qué nos das órdenes?- reto el Hosuki, algo nostálgico por ver que el Uchiha no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-Yo los llevaré- replico Jugo, manteniéndose completamente sereno.

-Parece que ya no hará falta- detuvo el Uchiha, reparando en la llegada de…cierta persona.

-Vaya, no esperaba visitas- saludo Orochimaru, curioso y complacido por esta visita sorpresa.

-Orochimaru- menciono Sasuke, para nada feliz de volver a verlo.

En su día él y Orochimaru habían sido...cercanos, si así podía categorizarse, al fin y al cabo el ultimo Uchiha se había encontrado bajo su tutela por más de dos años y parte de su ingenio, y habilidad para sobrevivir en batalla era debido a las enseñanzas del Sannin, pero ese era un pasado que él había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, Orochimaru era un enemigo de Konoha—aunque actualmente no lo pareciese—por todos los actos perpetrados ya no existía cordialidad alguna entre ambos. _Él es Orochimaru…_ reconoció Sarada impresionada por conocer a otra leyenda del pasado shinobi que la precedía. Como cualquier habitante de Konoha, había crecido escuchando historias del pasado, un pasado que según su propia madre, no debía ni podía olvidarse; debían aprender de él. Ese pasado se componía por los nombres de los Hokages que la aldea había tenido, así como grandes oponentes con los que se había luchado como Madara Uchiha, pero Sarada nunca había imaginado que conocería a uno de los tres antiguos Sannin, a su corta edad. Podía haber transcurrido más de una década des el final de la guerra y aun cuando Orochimaru fuera un " _aliado_ ", en cito modo, el Uzumaki como siempre se sintió incomodo al ver al viperino que se mantenía imperturbable al pasado del tiempo, posiblemente por estar usando otro cuerpo humano como recipiente. Al parecer existían cosas que no cambiaban…

-Luces más joven que antes- reconoció Naruto quien no veía a Orochimaru desde la llegada de Mitsuki a la aldea.

-Pero sabes que soy yo- obvio Orochimaru, divertido por la impresión causada. -No tienes que ir preguntándolo todo- como siempre el actual Hokage no abandonaba su particular forma de ser.

-No es como lo imaginaba- menciono Sarada en apenas un susurro, más guardando cierto recelo hacia aquel sujeto.

-Supongamos...digamos que él es mi padre- susurro Chouchou tan solo para que la Uchiha la escuchase. -¿Sería mi papá o mi mamá?, ¿Cuál de los dos, Sarada?- consulto confundida, más Sarada no supo que responderle, igual de desconcertada que ella.

-Alguien de los tuyos atacó a mi hija y secuestró a mi esposa- revelo Sasuke finalmente, necesitando una respuesta. Si estás tramando algo, habla.

-¿Acaso hice algo sospechoso?- cuestiono el viperino, ofendido por semejante acusación, -¿Para qué me tienen vigilado entonces?- obvio quitándose de encima cualquier culpa injustificada.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es ese Shin Uchiha?- refuto Sasuke, sabiendo mejor que nadie aquello de lo que el viperino era capaz y para su suerte este pareció sorprenderse por su mención.

-Hablemos en otro lugar- acepto Orochimaru resignadamente, -síganme- indico antes de avanzar por el pasillo, sabiendo que lo seguirían.

Aparentemente por fin obtendrían respuestas…

* * *

Sarada de entre todos quienes buscaban respuestas en ese momento, resulto inquietante aunque muy curioso el laboratorio al que los hubo conducido Orochimaru; había oído de él por rumores, historias y hechos relatados por su madre, sabía las enormes implicaciones que había tenido en el pasado de su padre, más ahora que lo veía…no podía identificarlo como una mala persona, aunque tal vez fuera porque su madre le había enseñado a no juzgar a una persona de buenas a primera sin conocerla. Orochimaru no había cambiado con él tiempo, puede que hoy no tuviera malas intenciones—aparentemente—pero fuera como fuera, Sasuke no podía confiar ni un poco en él por todo lo que había aprendido bajo su tutela, puede que diese las gracias internamente por todo lo que le había permitido aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta, pero jamás lo manifestaría mentalmente. Naruto lo mantenía al tanto sobre ese niño llamado Mitsuki a quien Orochimaru mantenía en Konoha, inicialmente había desconfiado demasiado, temiendo la posibilidad de que Sarada corriera peligro, pero Sakura le había hecho ver con el tiempo que ese niño al parecer no era una amenaza, más aun así no confiaba del todo; había estado bajo la tutela de Orochimaru y aprendido de él por años, sabia mejor que nadie que el viperino no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera y que siempre ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones para lograr sus propios fines.

-Shin…ese nombre me trae recuerdos- admitió el viperino ante las últimas revelaciones. -Fue un sujeto de prueba, pero ya no está conmigo- obviamente tenía que desligarse de Shin, quien a esas alturas solo le traería problemas innecesarios. -El brazo derecho de Danzo Shimura, contra el que pelearon, era de Shin- la alusión trajo malos recuerdos, lo supo al centrar su atención en Sasuke; aparentemente había cosas que no cambiaban ni aun con el tiempo. -Es un ser especial; su cuerpo acepta cualquier tipo de trasplante, era el mejor de los clones- había sido un gran experimento…en su día.

-¿Clones?- repitió Naruto en voz alta, confundido por el comparativo.

-Si, ¿Cómo podría explicarlo para que lo entiendas…?- medito Orochimaru en voz alta, pensando en la pequeña mentalidad del Hokage. -Clones de sombra que no desaparecen- resumió tanto para el Uzumaki como para aquellas niñas.

-¿No desaparecen?- más bien afirmo el Uzumaki, -¿Y qué pasa con ellos tras cumplir la tarea?- si eran clones como él decía, ¿Qué ocurría con ellos?

-Para eliminarlos hay que matarlos- contesto el viperino con total normalidad.

-La gente no es algo tan simple- increpo Naruto ante semejante resolución.

No, Orochimaru estaba equivocado; la humanidad, las personas…no eran tan simple, nadie estaba obligado a nada por algo tan absurdo como los genes, las personas demostraban de que eran capaces individualmente a través de sus propios actos, formaban un camino muy diferente del que los había precedido en su momento, desligándose de su ADN y de quienes los habían forjado, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Sasuke debía reconocer—aunque no le gustase—que Orochimaru tenía razón; en la mayoría en las ocasiones existía una gran concordancia de caracteres y hechos que se transmitían de generación en generación por medio del ADN y un claro ejemplo era el propio clan Uchiha que casi sin falta había transmitido la maldición del odio entre sus congéneres y no por inculcarla sino porque sencillamente estaba en su sangre, lo suficiente como para que él temiera algún día que Sarada pudiera seguir un camino equivocado como él había hecho en su momento…pero la diferencia la marcaba Sakura y su influencia, de no ser por ella no podría vivir tranquilo . Orochimaru sonrió venenosamente ante el Uzumaki, que se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Las personas eran tremendamente simples si de genética se hablaba; cada rasgo, cada característica, todo lo que podía definir a una persona se establecía por medio de su ADN, de quien eran sus padres y de lo que heredaba de ellos

-La gente es más simple de lo que parece, son como esclavos de sus genes- reitero Orochimaru tranquilamente. -Por ejemplo; Sasuke, tu hija te parece a ti porque lleva tus genes- el Uchiha frunció el ceño ante dicha alusión, para nada agradecido que el foco de su atención en ese momento fueran Sarada y él. -Todo es información que queda registrada en los genes- simplifico con aquella frialdad tan característica.

-No digas esas cosas- regaño el Uzumaki, para nada de acuerdo con él.

-¿Y lo de usar el apellido Uchiha?- cuestiono Sasuke, no queriendo alejarse del meollo del asunto.

-Se apropió de él- contesto Orochimaru sencillamente, -como alguien que llevaba el Sharingan para duplicarlos, se obsesionó con el apellido Uchiha, en especial con tu difunto hermano; Itachi Uchiha- la alusión fue más que suficiente para que Sasuke entendiera que no podrían hacer que ese sujeto cambiara de parecer.

-Entiendo- suspiro el Uchiha planteándose mil y un interrogantes más en la mente. -Ahora conocemos el origen de Shin, ¿sabes dónde está?- inquiría igualmente.

-Cielos, solo eres preguntas, que descarado te has vuelto- se mofo el viperino, casi sintiendo nostalgia del pasado…casi. -Está bien, si Konoha atrapa al problemático de Shin, me harán un favor- menciono en voz alta, ya que en parte debía lealtad a Konoha por cierta persona. -Además, estoy un poco en deuda con Naruto- dicho esto volvió la mirada hacia el Uzumaki. -¿Cómo le va al chico?, ¿Está bien?- indago refiriéndose a Mitsuki.

-Si, parece que le va bien- respondió Naruto quien debía reconocer que Mitsuki era un buen chico.

-Qué bueno- Orochimaru sonrió ligeramente ante la información.

Teniendo en cuenta el pasado, resultaría algo ilógico y absurdo imaginar a Orochimaru como un padre preocupado, más era sí; estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Mitsuki y feliz porque todo marchase la perfección, y fuese un niño más en la aldea de Konoha gracias a la ayuda de Naruto. Incluso un criminal como él tenía sentimientos.

* * *

 _Coincidencia_

Suigetsu podía no ver un médico ni nada parecido, pero en cuanto la Uchiha hubo pedido su ayuda, y contando con el material genético suficiente hubo sido relativamente fácil llevar a cabo un análisis de ADN, aunque él estuviera muy confundido por la solicitud y el resultado de que esa niña era hija de Karin. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan descabellado; nunca había visto a Sakura embarazada o a Karin, ya que había transcurrido un año desde la última vez que había visto a Karin cuando él había regresado a la guarida, y entonces ella le había pedido que guardase estricto silencio sobre la presencia de la esposa del ultimo Uchiha quien al parecer necesitaba su ayuda, aunque nunca había especificado porque...aunque ahora si podía entenderlo. La angustia que Sarada tenía en el corazón era tan grande que sentía que no podría respirar, ¿Siempre sería así? Sentía como si muriera desde adentro por haber vivido una mentira durante tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué lo habían hecho?, ¿Por qué le habían mentido?, ¿Había sido tan difícil decirle la verdad desde un principio? Puede que hubiera sido igualmente doloroso, pero quizás hubiera podido entenderlo, pero hoy no podía…tantas mentiras, tantos secretos la habían ahogado por tantos días y noches, tanto que ahora no podía distinguir la verdad de las mentiras, ¿Por qué hacerlo?, ¿Por qué con ella?, ¡¿Por qué?! Quería llorar y gritar pero nada salía de su boca, solo sentía un angustiante dolor en el centro de su pecho, un vacío inconmensurable.

-No cabe duda, Karin es tu mamá- confirmo Suigetsu ante el resultado que acababa de emitirse, pero en cuanto se volvió a ver a la Uchiha supo que tal vez esta resolución no era lo mejor ante la silenciosa lagrima que se deslizaba por una de las mejillas de la niña que mantenía la mirada baja. -Bueno, tienen los mismos lentes…en fin, yo me voy-se excusó torpemente al no saber cómo lidiar con aquella situación. -¿Por qué me parece haber hecho algo horrible?- se preguntó en voz alta al haber abandonado la habitación, encontrándose con el Uzumaki.

-Ustedes los de Taka, siempre metiéndose donde no los llaman- mascullo Naruto, molesto como nunca en su vida hasta entonces. -¡Idiotas!- insulto impulsivamente

-La culpa es de Sasuke, ¿no?- refuto el Hosuki que ahora encontraba mucho sentido a la presencia de Sasuke en aquella guarida años atrás, -¿Y tú lo sabías?- inquirió aun sumamente confundido.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que Sasuke era así?- cuestiono el Hokage en caso de que no fuera obvio su desconocimiento.

-Ahora es cosa tuya- se excusó Suigetsu antes de retirarse ya que en lo personal no tenía tiempo ni ánimo para lidiar con aquello.

-¡Oye!, ¡Suigetsu!- intento detenerlo el Uzumaki, aunque de nada hubo servido. Esa sí que era una situación incómoda para él, mientras ingresaba con cautela en la habitación, viendo la espalda de la Uchiha que permanecía en absoluto silencio. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con el temperamental de Boruto, pero no con una niña tan sensible como Sarada que quien sabe que estuviera sintiendo en ese momento, pero debía intentarlo; -Sarada…- nombro intentado llamar su atención, aunque esto no hubo generado ningún cambio en la Uchiha que no se movió en lo absoluto. -Tenemos que ir a rescatar a tu mamá, ¿no?- recordó apelando al enfoque que los había llevado hasta.

-Mentiroso…¡Usted es un mentiroso!- chillo Sarada, apenas y pudiendo controlar el torrente de ira que quería apropiarse de ella por completo, -¿Por qué debo rescatar a quien no es mi mamá?- cuestiono girándose enfrentar al Hokage, despreciando todo cuando la rodeaba, era un sentimiento muy extraño pero que por primera vez emergía desde su interior pero que parecía arrasar con todo como el mismísimo fuego, -¡Todos me han estado mintiendo toda la vida!, ¡Ya basta!- sentencio activando y sin darse cuenta el Sharingan en sus orbes ónix debido a la enorme frustración que sentía.

Sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, Naruto no supo si sería correcto manifestar con palabras el deslumbrante Sharingan que veía en los ojos de la Uchiha, por lo que para no errar todavía más—más de lo que Sasuke ya lo había hecho—le tendió el espejo más próximo, para que viera su reflejo. El Sharingan era uno de los dones y Doujutsu más codiciados en el mundo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que los Uchiha habían sido un clan sumamente prestigioso en cuanto a talento se refería y que hoy solo contaba con dos herederos de semejante legado; Sasuke que era un prodigio y Sarada quien inmediatamente se volvería un blanco por los dones que heredaría de él inevitablemente…y como Hokage era su deber proteger a esa niña, no solo por el peligro que la asecharía, sino porque nadie merecía ni tenia porque hundirse en semejante tristeza y ceguera, lo que ella estaba viviendo no era el fin del mundo debía entenderlo. Era estúpido e irónico en cierto modo; había oído y leído tanto sobre el Sharingan que naturalmente y como Uchiha que era había sentido deseos de despertarlo, pero hoy no, no ahora, hoy no quería asemejarse en lo absoluto con el hombre que era su padre, en ese momento no quería tener los mismos ojos que él, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era perderse en un lugar inhóspito y que nadie jamás pudiera encontrarla, pero eso sería demasiado pedir, por supuesto.

-Ahora no quiero parecerme a alguien así- murmuro la Uchiha apesadumbrada, apenas y controlando sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- indago el Hokage, incapaz de dejarla a su suerte.

-No es asunto suyo- desdeño Sarada, pretendiendo abandonar esa habitación sin más, siendo detenida en cuanto intento pasar junto al Hokage, quien le sostuvo el brazo. -¿Qué pasa?- exigió debatiéndose entre la tristeza y la ira.

-Aunque no lo sea, no puedo dejarlo así- insistió Naruto sin soltarte el brazo, refiriéndose al conflicto por el que ella estaba pasando. -Siempre se lo digo a Boruto, aunque no me escuche; para el Hokage, toda la aldea es su familia- se expresó manteniendo un tono completamente sereno en todo momento.

-¿Y qué con eso?- refuto Sarada, sin dejarse embargar por ese absurdo y falso sentimentalismo. -No es más que una fachada, ¿no?- se jacto, desdeñando todo, incapaz de permitirse la sensibilidad o empatía. -Mi papá nunca está en la aldea, no conoce ni siquiera la cara de su hija, mi mamá siempre me engaño, y además…no nos une la sangre- le dolía terriblemente tan solo afirmar aquello en voz alta, pero luchaba por no permitirse demostrarlo. -Siempre supe que no tenía una familia de verdad, y usted no es yo, así que no sabe lo que siento- espeto fría y duramente. -No somos familia- sentencio en caso de que él no la hubiera entendido lo suficiente.

-¿Qué crees que te une de verdad a tus padres?- cuestiono el Uzumaki, soltando el brazo del Uchiha, dejando la debida resolución al libre albedrío de ella. -Los lazos no son solo de sangre o tiempo, son mucho más fuertes- esclareció habiendo aprendido de eso mejor que nadie.

-Entonces, ¿de qué son?- espeto fríamente la Uchiha, sin dejarse impresionar por su palabrería.

-De sentimientos- contesto el Hokage como lo más obvio del mundo y así era, -solo eso cuenta, solamente eso- insistió intentando encontrar una fibra sensible en el corazón de esa niña a la cual asirse. -Intenta sentirlos- pidió no deseando que esa niña se dejase atrapar por el rencor y el odio como había sucedido con Sasuke una vez.

Estaba tan confundida, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que quería hacer era huir muy lejos a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla, pero sabía que si hacia eso, estaría siendo una cobarde y además estaría yendo en contra de todo lo que le habían inculcado desde que tenía memoria, lo cual no sería justo para nadie. ¿A quién quería engañar? El Séptimo tenía razón, podían existir todo tipo de problemas en el camino, como en la vida de cualquier persona ya que ninguna vida era perfecta como tal, pero aun con todo lo que estaba descubriendo actualmente, aun consideraba a Sakura Uchiha como su madre ya que siempre había estado con ella, presente en todo momento; cuando había aprendido a caminar, cuando había sentido deseos de jugar, cuando había enfermado ahí había estado para velar su sueño incluso descuidándose a sí misma. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía diferenciar algo de verdad de la realidad; amar no eran solo palabras, eran hechos, hechos como los que Sakura Uchiha le había demostrado al cuidarla cada día de su vida, al mimarla, al entregarle incondicionalmente su compañía, madre no era tan solo quien daba la vida, era quien daba amor no para recibir algo a cambio, sino para hacer feliz a otro. Era incapaz de odiar a Sakura Uchiha, fuera como fuera, ella era su madre, y ella era su hija; quería salvarla, quería abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

-Mamá…- sollozo Sarada sin darse como ni cuando, pero estaba llorando, -si quiero rescatarla- contesto sinceramente, apartando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-¿Sí?- corroboro Naruto, infinitamente feliz por escucharla cambiar de parecer.

-Pero no será como antes…- obvio la Uchiha, temiendo lo que aquello podía significar, -¿Qué debo hacer?- rogó indecisa y aun bastante confundida.

-¿Qué importa lo que es verdad o falso?- contesto el Hokage ayudándola a secarse las lágrimas. -Si crees que quieres rescatarla, esa es la verdad- revelo sonriéndole afectuosamente al ver en medio de toda esa tozudez el mismo corazón frágil que Sakura tenía. -Vamos a salvar a tu mamá- planteo nuevamente esperando su aprobación.

-¡Sí!- afirmo Sarada, dándose ánimos para continuar.

Ahora todo era confuso para ella y mucho, pero si algo tenía muy en claro es que quería salvar a Sakura Uchiha, porque era y siempre seria su madre, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

 _Konoha era un mar en calma en medio de la noche, tan solo los parciales ruidos de actividad cotidiana rompían con la paz de la cual Sakura se encontraba disfrutando, observando la ciudad por la ventana de su apartamento, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Últimamente extrañaba más a Sasuke aunque estuviera en la aldea, porque tenía que compartir su presencia con Kakashi quien requería continuamente la presencia el Uchiha para obtener información sobre lo que estaba pasando en el mundo_ _Shinobi_ _y de lo cual solo Sasuke tenía conocimiento. Pero aunque fuera su deber como kunoichi, aceptarlo o era fácil, ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que podrían ser tan solo un hombre y una mujer, no Shinobis? No, pedir normalidad a sus vidas era una locura, Sasuke y ella habían elegido el camino Shinobi a muy temprana edad y había luchado por cumplir con lo que se esperaba de ambos, superando cada expectativa, era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás. Suspirando par si, la pelirosa cerro a medias ventana, regresando al interior de su habitación. Apesadumbrada, se sentó sobre la cama y tomo su diario de la mesa de noche junto a la cama; no necesitaba el diario para relatar su día a día, sino que en momentos así necesitaba urgentemente desahogarse y no con una persona sino consigo misma para ver si los pensamientos que tenía eran correctos o no._

 _ **No te he visto en seis horas, el tiempo corre y yo sigo aquí sentada, sola, escribiendo y sin poder sacarte de mí cabeza por un solo segundo.**_ _Las palabras fluían elegantemente por sobre el papel al encontrarse tan concentrada, pudiendo plasmar sus sentimientos por completo en el papel, como si se los dijera personalmente al Uchiha, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y se sentía muy sola y abandonada en ese gran mundo cuando no estaba con él. Estaba sola en ese apartamento y en esos momentos todo lo que quería era que Sasuke estuviera a su lado._ _ **Lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme aquí y pesar en ti**_ _ **.**_ _Tan concentrada como estaba, no percibió el ruido de la ventana al abrirse, por lo que Sasuke pudo entrar con total sigilo en la habitación, sonriendo ladinamente para si al verla tan distraída, incapaz de reparar en su presencia cuando más se acercaba a ella; Kakashi por poco y no le había dado un respiro tras tantas preguntas sobre lo que ocurría en el mundo_ _Shinobi_ _, pero pro fin estaba libre de tanto hostigamiento y lo único que quería era pasar tiempo con ella que ocupaba cada momento libre en sus pensamientos._ _ **Ojala entraras por esa puerta, te acercaras a mí, y dijeras; Sakura, sorpresa**_ _ **.**_ _Con absoluto sigilo, el Uchiha se dejo caer sobre la cama, de espaldas a ella, leyendo rápidamente lo que ella estaba escribiendo_

 _-Sakura- llamo el Uchiha burlonamente, haciendo eco en sus pensamientos. La pelirosa se volvió a verlo chillando de sorpresa y llevándose una mano al centro del pecho ante la impresión de verlo tan repentinamente, llegando a ser incapaz de respirar bien. -No te asustes, soy yo- tranquilizo absteniéndose de reír ante su reacción._

- _¿Qué haces?- regaño ella, recobrando la calma y golpeándole el hombro._

- _Nada- contesto él, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama para observarla mejor_.

- _¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- inquirió la Haruno confundida por no haberlo escuchado entrar._

- _Trepando-contesto el Uchiha sencillamente_.

 _-No seas mentiroso- riño Sakura, incapaz de creer que él hiciera semejante cosa._

 _-Lo juro, trepe- reitero Sasuke, falsamente ofendido por su desconfianza._

- _¿Y si alguien te hubiera visto?- cuestiono ella conociendo lo mucho que el Uchiha valoraba mantener su orgullo y dignidad ante todos._

 _Lo que había hecho era, con seguro, su acto más romántico hasta ahora; entrar por su ventana en medio de la noche tan solo para verla…era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado, ya o era indiferente y frió con ella, de hecho ella era la única persona que podía verlo ser el mismo, sentir temor, ira, nervios, ante ella no tenía por qué mentir, podía exponer todas sus debilidades confiando en que ella estaría ahí para él incondicionalmente así como él para ella. Todo lo que él hacia la llevaba a amarlo todavía cada segundo, minuto y hora de cada día. Ahí, a solas con ella en ese apartamento, en su propio pequeño rincón del mundo, se sentía a salvo; tenia alguien que esperar su regreso, alguien que necesitaba de sus abrazos y atención tanto como él necesitaba de sus sonrisas y de su cálida presencia a la cual era adicto. Kakashi había hablado con él sobre la necesidad de que partiese nuevamente en otro viaje para obtener información…pero no quería arruinar ese perfecto momento junto a ella diciéndole que tendría que irse otra vez, ni tan siquiera podía pedirle el egoísta deseo de que ella lo acompañara esta vez; no, ella tenía una vida aquí en Konoha, no podría pedir jamás que dejase todo eso, a sus amigos y familia, para acompañarlo a él. No, por hora lo único que quería hacer era disfrutar de su presencia tanto como ella disfrutaba de la suya, hablaría de lo demás más tarde._

 _-Escucha; Sasuke Uchiha nunca deja nada al azar- se jacto él permitiéndose ser arrogante ante su triunfo._

 _-No me digas- se mofo la pelirosa, aunque enternecida porque hubiera hecho eso por ella._

 _-Así es, sabía que nadie me vería- y el Uchiha no mentía, siempre tenía mucho cuidado con todo cuanto hacía, -y ¿te digo algo más?- ella asintió, esperando su respuesta. -Te extrañe muchísimo- admitió pudiendo ser completamente sincero con ella._

- _Yo también te extrañe- secundo la Haruno, inclinándose y besándole la mejilla_.

 _Dicho e_ sto, l _a Haruno se abrazó efusivamente al Uchiha que no se resintió en lo absoluto a su muestra de afecto, correspondiéndole y apegándola hacia si al rodearla con_ su brazo _, besándole la frente y repo_ sando el mentón contra la coronilla de la pelirosa _, disfrutando del simple hecho de pasar tiempo junto a ella como tanto había esperado poder hacer, y ahí en ese apartamento, juntos, estaban en su propio pequeño mundo._ El Uchiha no pudo evitar disfrutar de aquel recuerdo, días en que todo había parecido tan simple en comparación a como era el presente. El amor no era algo seguro, porque de ser así sería compasión, no podía dominarse o calmarse porque ya no sería amor, el amor era algo que todos buscaban experimentar y él lo había encontrado desde el principio, por eso no quería perderlo. Por años había intentado negarse a la posibilidad de sentir algo que no fuese odio, había querido negarse a los sentimientos que Sakura había despertado en él…que tonto había sido, porque hoy no podía vivir sin ese amor. No quería calmar la inquietud en su corazón, no en ese momento, porque era esa misma inquietud lo que lo llevaría junto a su esposa. Todos aguardaban fuera de la guarida, él especialmente preguntándose qué podía tomarles tanto tiempo a Naruto y Sarada…hasta que finalmente hubieron emergido desde las penumbras del exterior.

-Aquí están- se alegró Naruto que por poco y se había sentido perdido en aquella guarida.

-¡Sarada!- llamo Chouchou.

-¿Dónde se habían metido?- cuestiono Sasuke habiendo desconocido su paradero.

Realmente se había preocupado por su hija aunque no lo hubiese demostrado y todo porque—como Naruto había dicho—ya no podía conducirse por aquella guarida como había hecho en su día, y eso desde luego significaba que Sarada podía correr algún peligro, pero había supuesto que se encontraba con Naruto que también había desaparecido de su vista, y afortunadamente si había sido así y Sarada estaba bien. En otras condiciones hubiera regañado a su hija, pero esas no eran las circunstancias apropiadas ni él tenía derecho alguno de hacerlo…por obvias razones. Sarada por su parte se mantenía firme en su idea; en ese momento lo último que quería era asemejarse a su padre ante lo tensas que eran las cosas en vista de los últimos descubrimientos que había hecho, a decir verdad tan solo mantenía la calma en ese momento gracias al Séptimo Hokage, y no pensaba perder su preciado autocontrol por hablar con su padre en ese momento, no, definitivamente eso era algo que no quería hacer. Naruto por otro lado sintio un torrente de ira intentar adueñarse de él ante lo que había descubierto por obra de Suigetsu…cuando encontrasen a Sakura, definitivamente los tres—y Sarada—deberían tener una conversación.

-¡Sasuke!- regaño el Uzumaki en tanto estuvo frente a su mejor amigo. -Después tenemos que hablar- advirtió, conteniéndose de decir algo impropio en presencia de las personas menos indicadas.

-¿De qué?- cuestiono el Uchiha que tenía cosas mejores en que pensar que en la razón que había despertado a ira del rubia, ya podría averiguarlo más tarde

-¡Después!- reitero Naruto, haciendo retroceder su ira. -Primero rescatemos a Sakura- apremio ya que de igual forma existían respuestas que solo Sakura podía darle.

-Aunque puede que ya esté muerta- supuso Orochimaru, ninguneando a la Haruno.

-Mi esposa no es una mujer débil- espeto Sasuke, conociendo lo suficiente a Sakura para saber que ella probablemente tendría todo controlado para cuando la encontrasen. -En fin, gracias por decirme el paradero de ese tipo- dar las gracias no iba para nada con él, pero era necesario que lo hiciera, aun con Orochimaru. -Ahora que recupere mis poderes oculares, los llevaré a todos- dicho esto activo tanto el Rinnegan como el Sharingan haciendo que emergiese el Susanoo.

-¿Tus poderes oculares se habían debilitado?, ¿Y eso?- regaño el Hokage conociendo las tendencias de su amigo de presionarse hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-No tienes ningún derecho de criticarme- advirtió Sasuke, solo Sakura tenía permitido recriminarle algo, no él. -Suban- indico únicamente.

No podían perder tiempo, él no quería perder tiempo.

* * *

-Para que Akatsuki renazca, debo matar a Sasuke y conseguir su Sharingan- revelo Shin a la esposa del Uchiha, quien lo observo fríamente, -él no merece continuar con el legado Uchiha, ¡Lo haré yo, Shin Uchiha!- estableció con omnipotencia.

Peligros había vivido muchos en su vida como kunoichi que era, por lo que Sakura no ve inquieto por los niños que la rodeaban armados y dispuestos a atacarla en cualquier momento tras la más mínima orden. Cuando había tenido menos de veinte años había dejado de ser Sakura Haruno, había cambiado su apellido a Uchiha y había comenzado a llevar el característico emblema del abanico, era la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha y como tal conocía la historia del clan al que pertenecía por matrimonio y este sujeto llamado Shin estaba completamente equivocado con el camino que pretendía seguir; ese no era el legado ni el camino de Itachi. En otra situación hubiera intentado que este sujeto rectificara con palabras, pero tiempo le había permitido ver cuando había límites para la redención además de su experiencia, no todas las almas podían saberse y este caso era uno de esos. Este sujeto llamado " _Shin Uchiha_ " se jactaba de omnipotente e invencible, pero había cometido un error fatal...existía una regla general en el mundo; un hombre normal hacia hasta lo imposible por salvar a la mujer que amaba. Todos conocían aquella ley universal, pero en su caso…Sasuke no era un hombre normal y saber esto era suficiente como para confiar en que antes de que ella se diera cuenta, todo volvería a estar bien y los tres se reunirían; Sasuke, Sarada y ella. Por ahora ganaría algo de tiempo para él, y se divertiría en el proceso como no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

 _Una chica merece divertirse_ , pensó Sakura para sí.

* * *

Estaba muy nerviosa mientras el Susanoo los llevaba hasta ese sujeto llamado Shin; aun consideraba a Sakura Uchiha como su madre, ella le había enseñado aquello que se llamaba amor, le había enseñado todo cuanto conocía, lo que era hoy era debido a ella todo, y eso era algo que solo una madre podría hacer, al margen de lo que pudieran decir los antecedentes biológicos. Su padre estaba a tan solo un par de pasos de ella que solo podía ver su espalda…pero en ese momento aquello le era suficiente porque no podía comprenderlo, era su padre más no lo conocía ni él a ella, eran completamente extraños entre sí. Puede que ya hubiera obtenido respuestas, pero aún le quedaban muchísimas otras preguntas que responder y que solo podrían tener un significado y sentido cuando su madre las respondiese, pero por ahora lo único que quería hacer era salvarla y abrazarla lo más pronto posible. _Espérame mamá, voy en camino_ , pidió Sarada mentalmente. No saldría indemne de esta y eso lo sabía bien, inevitablemente algo cambiaría en ella como consecuencia de estos acontecimientos, más fuera como fuere, saldría más fuerte, no permitiría que la ira ni la irracional se apoderaran de ella.

De estos acontecimientos, el vínculo entre su madre, su padre y ella cambiaría para siempre.

* * *

 **PD:** Feliz Año Nuevo a todos, mis queridos lectores, espero que este pequeño presente les resulte temporalmente satisfactorio :3 Les recuerdo que durante mis vacaciones actualizare todas mis historias nuevamente y además iniciare dos fics nuevos, por lo que les aconsejo que se mantengan atentos en caso de que estén interesados y quieren leer alguno. También informo que pronto comenzare a usar el notebook nuevo que me compre, por lo que tendré recursos nuevos con los que actualizar más regularmente :3

Pronto actualizare otras de mis historias; " **Cazadores de Sombras** " " **Antuco: Sueño Blanco** " y " **Titanic Naruto Style** ":3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, enviándole mis mejores deseos por navidad :3) a **LIDXIII** (disculpandome por tardar en actualizar, esperando que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado y deseándole un feliz año nuevo) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 El próximo capitulo se titulara " **Días de Felicidad** " y ya verán porque :3

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Rey de Konoha** " (una adaptación humanizada además del rey león que se me ha venido recurrentemente a la cabeza), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki** , porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style-Enfield** " (que iniciare dentro de poco), así como " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
